Just Watch Me
by SerenBex
Summary: Katy, Ronnie and James are back. Will it be easier for the Mitchells this time? Second part of Katy Mitchell's story... reviews very welcome! Hope you enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**OK, lovelies. I have made a start on the next part of Katy Mitchell's story. I'm not ENTIRELY sure where it's headed yet – not that I was with 'Not Another One?' either until it got there!**_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Becki xxx**_

* * *

><p>Katy struggled with the shopping bags in her hands. She was sure that walking <em>back<em> from the supermarket was a lot further than walking _to_ the shop – especially as it was now raining heavily and the buses had decided to make her wait a long time before turning up.

She and her older sister, as well as baby James, had only been back in London a week, but already it felt like months to the teenager. After the sunshine, warmth and relaxed atmosphere of Malibu, the greyness of the English city was almost suffocating. Ronnie, being Ronnie, had organised everything before they'd left America – the flights, a flat, everything. Katy wasn't entirely sure why their being back in the country had to be such a secret. But it was.

Not even Roxy knew they were back. Katy had been forbidden from telling her friends either. The teenager guessed it was because Ronnie was terrified about how people would react if they went back to the Square – Jack and his family mainly. The blonde didn't want to flaunt her son in front of them now that they knew he wasn't a Branning at all; especially after letting Jack think he was his son for four and a half months.

On the other hand, the teenager really didn't care about not living on the Square at the moment. There were too many things that she was ashamed of to be able to look people in the face properly. Ronnie knew everything – Connor, the kiss with Jack, Michael, everything. No one else did.

They'd stayed in America for less than two months; a month and two weeks to be exact. It had been fun, but neither sister could completely relax. Although Katy's aunts and their families had made them feel totally welcome they were still painfully aware that they were living in someone else's house so, when Ronnie had come to her one day and suggested that it was time they thought about moving back to Britain Katy agreed immediately. Besides, she didn't want Ruby being born in America.

It was still raining as Katy banged her way through the front door and along the tiny, poky corridor of the flat she and her sister were renting. It was a complete dump; though nowhere near as bad as the flat she had her mother had lived in for several years.

"Is that you?" Ronnie called from upstairs. Katy pulled a face, wondering why her older sister asked such stupid questions. Of course it was her; who else would have let themselves in with a key and carted a loud of rustling shopping bags to the kitchen. Knowing better than to make a sarcastic remark, however, Katy just shouted back a confirming greeting.

Wincing slightly as she bent to start putting the shopping away, Katy put a hand on the side of her bump, easing herself back up to a standing position. There was no denying that she was massive now. Every time she went anywhere people gave her cautious looks; as though they thought she was about to pop at any moment. Sometimes it came in handy, like the cute guy carrying her bags onto and off the bus for her, but at other times it just made her feel incredibly uncomfortable with everyone looking at her.

Apart from the bump, the teenager looked very different to when she'd last been in the UK. Her hair, which had been shoulder-length, so black that it almost had a blue tinge and mercilessly straightened with a full fringe, was now auburn with a sweeping side-fringe. It was longer too and she'd stopped straightening it quite so much, letting it fall into the naturally loose, wavy curls that it wanted to.

Katy looked different in herself, as well. Although she'd put on weight throughout her pregnancy, it seemed to have fallen off her in other places. Her face was thinner than it had been, as were her arms and legs. Ronnie was worried, although she didn't say anything to alarm her sister.

The blonde looked exactly as she had done when they'd left Walford in April, except slightly more tanned. James had grown a lot. He was definitely Ronnie's son; he looked a lot like her. Katy had joked that he had Phil's hair, or rather lack of it, which hadn't really amused her sister. James was in a clingy stage, crying if anyone but Ronnie or Katy came near him, which was why the teenager had headed out to do the shopping alone.

Ronnie appeared, bouncing James on her hip, as Katy finished putting the food away in the fridge and cupboards. Handing the baby to her sister, Ronnie put the kettle on. Katy sat at the table, bouncing James on her knee and watched her sister almost vaguely. She found it difficult to sleep at the moment and was constantly tired.

"You should have left the shopping out. I'd have put it away." Ronnie said softly, taking in her sister's drooping eyelids worriedly. Katy shrugged.

"I've done it now."

"Why don't you go and have a lie down, then?" The woman persisted. Ronnie felt guilty for all the pressure she'd put on Katy in the early stages of her pregnancy while she was suffering from a mixture of guilt and depression. Now she was feeling so much better she was determined to make it up to her younger sister.

Katy shook her head. "No point… if by some miracle I manage to fall asleep there's no way I'll sleep tonight."

Ronnie sighed, trying not to get annoyed with the teenager for being difficult. Being stuck in this disgusting, dingy little flat wasn't what the blonde wanted for her five-month-old son or her pregnant teenage sister and it was making her irritable. She knew that it was having the same effect on Katy, but neither of them had verbalised these feeling to the other. It just hung in the air between them; heavy and irritating.

"Listen… I'm gonna go and email Rox." Katy said, standing up and moving James to her hip. "Don't worry… I won't tell her, I just want to speak to her, OK?"

"Yeah… d'you want me to take the baby?" Ronnie offered, holding out her arms.

"You have a break. I'll watch him for a bit." Her sister said smiling gently. Ronnie returned it, then instinctively wrapping her arms around the teenager. Katy closed her eyes, breathing in Ronnie's scent. It was comforting and calmed her down. The blonde kissed her temple affectionately. "See you in a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re: Re: Re: Miss you baby sis…**_

_From: Katy (.com)_

_Sent: __7 June 2011 17:06:24_

_To: Rox (.uk)_

_Hey loser._

_How are things on the Square?_

_Has Ben come home yet? I tried emailing him, but he won't reply. I must have sent him about 12 messages… nothing! But I still can't believe that he just blurted out that about Heather's online boyfriend in front of everyone. How is Hev?_

_I'm the size of an actual whale. Seriously. It's mental. And I'm exhausted. Apparently I'm not allowed to sleep at all. I just can't get comfortable in any position. Ronnie's tried suggesting things but nothing's working. _

_Actually, I blame Ron for the fact that I look like a house – she keeps feeding me up. Every meal she gives me about six people's portions. I don't get why! It's not like I need feeding up!_

_James is adorable. He's with me at the moment so that Ron can have a break… he's going through an awkward stage at the moment – literally SCREAMING if anyone except us comes near him. It's exhausting having to constantly be around him so he doesn't freak out. I know, I know, I've got all this to look forward to with Ruby._

_Anyway… there isn't really much to tell you about here… weather's lovely, everyone's so nice and it's ridiculously chilled. Apart from the stupid American accents everything's brilliant._

_How are you any Amy-cakes? Is she missing us?_

_How's everyone else? Lor and Whit, specifically. What's the goss from the Square? _

_Email me soon… I miss you lots Roxanne. :)_

_Katy (and Ronnie, James and Ruby) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Katy clicked the send button and sighed. She hated lying to Roxy; but it had to be done. As much as she was dreading actually walking back onto the Square and confronting everyone, there was nowhere she would rather be at that moment in time. She knew that Ronnie felt the same, but neither of them wanted to set eyes on Michael Moon.<p>

The teenager was sure that she would be able to stand up to him this time; besides, he could hardly fancy her looking as pregnant as she did. If he did… well… he was a complete weirdo. Katy couldn't even bear looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Glancing across to where she'd put James in his cot in the single bedroom that the sisters were having to share she smiled slightly. She'd never pressed Ronnie for details about the night he was conceived, just as Ronnie had never asked her more than she'd had to about the cause of Katy's pregnancy. Both James and Ruby were Mitchells, through and through, they didn't need any other name.

After a month or so, the emails between Katy and her two best friends had slowed down before eventually stopping a week or so ago. That hurt the Mitchell, who'd been convinced that their friendship would be able to survive the distance. Obviously she knew that they would have things on their plates – Lauren would have been sitting her AS-Levels and Whitney had other things to contend with.

Staring blankly at the laptop screen in front of her, Katy absentmindedly signed into facebook. She'd resisted it since they'd got back, worried that she'd be tempted to give the game away and admit that they were back in London. Her family had been warned that they couldn't mention anything about them leaving America, so the teenager hoped they'd remembered.

With a sharp exhalation of breath Katy read the top status update from her cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Grace Levy<strong> – _Lush day on the beach… wish _**Katy Mitchell**_ and _**Ronnie Elizabeth Mitchell**_ were here... :(_

_View all comments_

**Roxanne Mitchell** – Where are they?

**Shannon Jessica Levy** – At home… Katy wasn't feeling great.

* * *

><p>Katy shook her head and sent her fifteen-year-old cousin a short, sharp message, reminding her of the secrecy of their return to the UK. Roxy might have a brain made of fluff, but not everyone did. Some people wouldn't be as easy to convince; especially if they made too many mistakes.<p>

Suddenly the ridiculousness of the situation overwhelmed Katy and she started to laugh. She was getting so wound up about a facebook status. Surely she had more important things to think about?

The teenager was about to log off when something caught her eye and she hastily scrolled down the page to get a better look. The feed had changed to 'Top News' rather than 'Most Recent', something she normally hated. But what she'd just read made her mouth drop open with surprise.

* * *

><p>Arthur 'Fat Boy' Chubb <em>is now engaged to<em>Mercy Olubunmi

**Whitney Dean, Darren Miller, Lauren Branning, Jodie Gold, Tamwar Masood** _and_ **Afia Khan** _like this_

_View all comments_

**Lauren Branning** – WOW!

**Whitney Dean** – Congrats… and on the day of the ROYAL wedding too… gotta be a good sign, right?

**Arthur 'Fat Boy' Chubb** _likes this_

How had Katy missed that? The news that one of her closest friends had actually got engaged was massive! Why had no one told her? Surely the Royal wedding had been only a week or so after she and Ronnie had left the Square… why had they kept it a secret?

Annoyed, Katy opened her email account once more and started typing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OI! Branning?<strong>_

_From: Katy (.com)_

_Sent: __7 June 2011 17:23:16_

_To: Lor ()_

_LAUREN!_

_FAT BOY AND MERCY GOT ENGAGED? _

_WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS! I'VE LITERALLY JUST SEEN IT ON FACEBOOK!_

_WHAT'S THE GOSS?_

_Miss you, Katy (and Ruby) xxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Not caring that it was almost entirely in capital letters, and very short, Katy clicked send, watching the icon show that her email had been moved to the sent items box. Then she took a deep breath and logged off the computer, scooping James out of the cot and heading downstairs to share the news with her sister.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK, lovelies... this chapter is VERY different format-wise... emails and facebook statuses, etc.!<strong>_

_**Let me know what you thought of it! :)**_

_**x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie cooked spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. As usual she piled Katy's plate until there was a small mountain of pasta and sauce threatening to fall on top of her. The teenager sighed but said nothing; she and her sister had had the same argument countless times and it always ended the same. Katy would storm out and Ronnie would cry. Apparently the amount of food on the teenager's plate was the catalyst needed for many other grievances to come pouring out.

James had been put to bed before they sat down. Both Mitchell sisters were grateful that he was sleeping right through now. Being woken up in the middle of the night, when most of the time she'd only just got to sleep, was not Katy's idea of fun.

The teenager shovelled as much dinner into herself as she could, before putting down her cutlery and smiling at her sister. Ronnie smiled, sweeping her blonde hair back into a messy bun as she stood and picked up the plates.

"I'll do the washing up." Katy told her firmly. "You cook, I clear up. That's the deal, right?"

Gratefully her older sister nodded and sat back down. It was half past eight, but there wasn't really much to do in the flat so the sisters generally got early nights. The flat came with internet and a television, but it was so small and the picture quality was so bad that most of the time Ronnie and Katy didn't bother with it.

As she ran the hot tap, filling the sink with hot, soapy water, Katy briefly wondered how long they would have to stay here. She didn't want to bring up the subject with Ronnie, knowing how sensitive her sister was about returning to the Square. The teenager hoped they could go back soon. To get back to a comfy bed, if nothing else.

Then she realised, her heart sinking, that when she and Ronnie _did_ go back to Walford they would be homeless. They would have to rely on Roxy to take them in. She couldn't see Jack wanting them back under his roof after everything that had happened.

Almost as though she could read her baby sister's thoughts, Ronnie wandered over to the sink and slipped her arms around Katy's waist, resting her hands on the bump seeing as she couldn't reach all the way around. Her chin rested on the teenager's shoulder and she sighed deeply. Katy closed her eyes and leant backwards, resting her head against Ronnie's.

"We'll be OK, alright." Ronnie whispered. "I promise."

"I know." Katy replied softly. She trusted her sister implicitly. Ronnie would look after her and James and, when the baby came along, Ronnie would look after her as well.

x

The next morning, after yet another almost sleepless night, Katy got up and went into the bathroom. She filled the bath with warm water – they didn't have a shower – staring at herself in the mirror. She looked awful – there were massive bags under her eyes and she was incredibly pale underneath the tan she'd acquired in California. There was a strange, hollow, look about her face. Shivering at her reflection, Katy turned away quickly.

When she'd washed the teenager dressed quickly, pulling on black skinny jeans, a white vest top and a long red checked shirt. She tied her red hair back in a messy bun and made sure her fringe was in the right position, sweeping gently across her forehead and just leaving her right eye exposed. Then she applied her make-up, putting extra attention in trying to make her look more like herself.

Katy wasn't completely satisfied, but Ronnie was banging on the door so the teenager unlocked it and went out into the corridor. Not feeling particularly hungry she put the kettle on, making two mugs of tea, one of which she handed to her sister who was rushing around like a mad woman.

"Get your things," she ordered her sister, "we're going out."

"Out? Out where?" Katy was taken aback. Ronnie wasn't impulsive. If she had decided they were going out she'd have told her sister last night. Something important had obviously come up.

"Aunt Sal's." Ronnie said, scooping James' changing bag off the back of one of the kitchen chairs and rifling through it, checking she had everything she needed.

"A-Aunt Sal's?" Katy was confused. Why were they going there? "Why?"

"She can tell us where Auntie Peg is and we can get out of this disgusting flat. It's not good for any of us, especially James." Katy looked slightly guilty all of a sudden and the blonde fixed her with a suspicious look, knowing that the teenager was hiding something from her. "What?"

"It's just… we don't need to ask Aunt Sal where Peggy is." Katy said slowly. "I know where she is."

"How?" The blonde's eyes grew wide as she took in the teenager's words.

"We've been texting each other. I went to see her back in March." She winced at Ronnie's expression. It was a mixture of hurt and betrayal. "Don't… Don't get upset, Ron. Peggy didn't want to see you or Rox because it hurt too much. She said that if she saw or spoke to either of you she wouldn't be able to stay. Technically that's slightly harsh on me, because apparently she has no problem staying away when she hears from me…"

"So… she knows…"

"About the bump? Yeah." Katy didn't tell her sister that Peggy had been the first person she'd told when she'd found out for definite. She didn't think that would help matters at all.

"At least she won't have a heart attack when we turn up on her doorstep then." Ronnie said, smiling slightly. The smile didn't extend to her eyes and Katy could tell that she was deeply hurt. Hugging her tightly, the teenager buried her face in Ronnie's hair.

"Please don't be sad, Ron." She begged.

"I'm not, sweetie. Let's just go and find Auntie Peg."


	4. Chapter 4

The sisters nervously rang the doorbell of the house that matched the address Peggy had given Katy. They had to wait a while until they heard footsteps and saw the outline of a figure approaching the door through the frosted glass.

"Listen, I told ya before, that bin has nothing to do with –" Peggy said loudly, throwing open the door. She stopped abruptly seeing her nieces and great-nephew standing on the doorstep. It was raining again and both women had their hair plastered to their heads. Ronnie was shielding James as best she could, but he was grizzling slightly as the rain soaked through his coat.

"Hey, Auntie Peg." Ronnie said quietly, smiling at her aunt weakly.

"Come in!" Peggy said, ushering them inside the house and glancing around. She shut the door firmly and showed them into the living room, before disappearing to get towels.

Katy glanced around the light, well decorated room curiously. It was so much better than the tiny, dark, damp flat that they were living in. On the mantelpiece were framed photographs of people she'd never seen before. Curiously she picked one up and looked at the face contained within the frame. A blonde teenager smiled back; she looked like the kind of person who Katy wouldn't get on with. Putting it back, the teenager turned guiltily as her Aunt entered the room once more.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost accusingly. Ronnie glanced at Katy. The teenager sighed, realising that it was down to her to explain.

"OK… you might want to sit down, Auntie Peg." She warned, waiting for the woman to perch on the edge of the pale pink sofa before she explained everything that had happened to her and her sisters since she'd seen Peggy last. Peggy listened, as she had done when they'd last met, silent until Katy had finished talking. Then she took a deep breath.

"Sounds like you've had a tough time." She said slowly.

"We were wondering…" Ronnie said slowly, bringing up the point that her sister had so far avoided. "Can we stay with you?"

"Well…" Peggy seemed hesitant. She looked around at the living room awkwardly. "This isn't even my house. It belongs to a friend of mine. She's away for a couple of months and I'm house-sitting."

"We'll be good." Katy promised, looking at her Aunt imploringly. Peggy looked between the two girls and then at little James, who was grinning at her. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright." She agreed with a nod and a worried smile. "Of course you can stay, my loves. Now… let me see my little nephew."

x

Katy left Ronnie and Peggy downstairs laughing together at whatever they were talking about. Under the pretence of needing the loo, she explored the house, opening doors and quietly looking around the rooms behind them. It seemed posh; not Glenda posh, proper posh.

It was bigger than it looked on the outside and Katy counted five bedrooms. One, probably the master bedroom because of the en-suite attached, had Peggy's things in it. The teenager crept across the room, sitting heavily on the end of the bed and picking up one of the photo frames from the dressing table.

She smiled, remembering when the photo had been taken; Katy, Peggy, Ronnie, Roxy, Amy, Sam and Louise outside the Vic last summer, just before Louise had left. Their Aunt had said that it was a photo of her and her girls and that she would treasure it for ever. Clearly that was true because it had taken pride of place on the dressing table.

She replaced it, running her fingers lightly over the other photos; Peggy and her sons; Ben and Louise; Peggy and Sal; Ronnie, Roxy and Katy. So many memories and not all of them were happy. Katy knew for a fact that just before the photo of Peggy and Sal had been taken, last Christmas, the pair had been almost screaming at each other. Then, as soon as the camera was pointed in their direction the smiles had been painted onto their faces and their arms had surrounded each other. As soon as the flash had gone off they'd been back to snapping at each other again.

Her family was so hypocritical that it made her want to scream. But, beyond that, they were fiercely loyal and would do anything for each other which, she supposed at least, partly made up for the hypocriticalness.

Looking away from the photos, Katy picked up the perfume bottle, spraying a little onto her sleeve and sniffing it. The comforting, unmistakeable scent of her Aunt entered her nostrils. With a small sigh she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Further along the corridor a door was ajar. Unable to resist such a tempting offer, Katy pushed it even wider and slipped inside the room, looking around. It was obviously a boy's room judging by the items strewn around, but the décor was very plain, even a little old-ladyish. Confused, she couldn't help herself rummaging around to see what she could find.

There wasn't much of interest; just a load of clothes, some books and DVDs and a couple of CDs. She looked through them. It may be a boy living in this room, but he had extraordinary taste in books and films. There was only one boy she knew who liked musicals.

Leaving the room quickly, after smoothing down the duvet to remove the imprint she'd left on it, Katy headed downstairs to ask her Aunt the question that was burning in her mind. She barged into the living room, causing both blondes to look up and jump. James seemed to have forgotten that he only liked his mother and his Aunt and was happily sitting on Peggy's lap trying to grab her large pearl earring.

"Auntie Peg… Is Ben staying here?" She asked quickly. The woman's eyes narrowed and she surveyed her younger niece suspiciously. Then she sighed and smiled.

"Yes… he and Phil… well, I suppose you heard."

The sisters nodded. They'd heard about Ben leaving home, but they hadn't been told where he'd gone. All they knew was that he'd left on a train and hadn't come back. But now they supposed they knew where Ben had vanished to.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the lovely comments guys! I really appreciate them :)**_

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, they'd trooped back to their dingy rented flat, which they'd luckily taken on a monthly contract – Katy hadn't even known you could do that, apparently that was why it was so cheap. It was dodgy. They'd taken all their things and gone back to Peggy's. Ben had arrived and, apparently, seemed pleased to see his cousins. Especially when he realised that they would keep his secret because they were keeping their own as well.<p>

But Katy was still uneasy about keeping her other sister in the dark. Ronnie was adamant that it was in Roxy's best interests to keep her unaware that they were back in London, but the teenager wasn't so sure. She thought about the options all evening, not concentrating on anything else.

She went to bed early. Ronnie looked up in surprise as Katy excused herself at ten and went upstairs. Sitting on the edge of her bed, the teenager held her mobile tightly in her hands, staring at it as she tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

Even as she selected her sister's number and clicked 'call' Katy wasn't sure. She chewed her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the ringing to stop and the call to connect. It wasn't a long wait, Roxy's confused voice came through into her ear and Katy instantly knew she'd done the right thing.

"Katy? Babe… why are you ringing? Won't this cost you a bomb?" Roxy asked. "Is everything alright?"

Smiling slightly at the panic in Roxy's voice, Katy shook her head, forgetting that the blonde couldn't see her. "No, no, everything's fine, Rox. I just needed to speak to you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister, duh?"

"Well, obviously. And I'm the most important person in your entire life." The blonde joked. Katy laughed. "But is something wrong… you sound strange?"

"Rox… you need to know something." Katy said slowly gathering all her courage. "The reason I left."

"You went to stay with your family… to get away from the memories."

"Not just that. There was another reason as well." She took a deep breath. "It was Michael."

"What about Michael?" Roxy's tone had changed, almost as though she knew she wasn't going to like what Katy was about to tell her.

"He… oh god, Rox. He knew that I'd kissed Jack and he was blackmailing me or he'd tell Ronnie everything. I couldn't let him do that, Rox. I just couldn't. You know what she was like as well as I do."

"You kissed Jack?" Roxy sounded shocked. "But… who was blackmailing you? What does this have to do with Michael?"

"_He_ was the one blackmailing me, Rox, Michael was. He said that I had to be very nice to him or he'd tell Ronnie and then you everything. On Tanya's hen night when he walked me back to Lauren's… and then at the Wedding... he kissed me and I didn't know what to do. Ronnie and Jack found out. But I couldn't tell you, I knew you'd be so hurt."

"Katy… why are you saying this?" Roxy asked with distress evident in her voice.

"Because it's the truth, Rox and… if we're coming back I can't let that stay hidden. I won't let Michael come between us, understand. Not between us; you're my sister, Roxanne. I love you more than anyone."

The door opened and Ronnie stood on the threshold, staring at her younger sister with wide eyes. She heard the words slip from Katy's mouth and crossed to her, sitting on the bed and hugging her tightly. Her ear was pressed against the phone so that she could hear what Roxy was saying as well.

"What d'you mean if you're coming back?" Roxy asked. "When are you coming back? Katy?"

The teenager glanced at Ronnie who was looking at her seriously. She shook her head, making her blonde hair flip over her eyes. Without removing her gaze from the teenager's face, Ronnie moved the hair away. Katy shot her an apologetic look, sighed and spoke.

"We're already back, Rox. We're at Auntie Peg's."

x

When Katy had excused herself and headed upstairs to bed, Ronnie was suspicious. The teenager was usually awake long after she was. Perhaps, after all the sleepless nights she'd had, Katy was finally tired enough to sleep. Ronnie doubted it.

Trying to banish the misgivings from her mind the blonde returned her attention to the programme that she, Peggy and Ben were watching. But she couldn't concentrate now that her curiosity had been raised by the teenager's out of character behaviour.

"I think I'll go and check on James." She muttered, standing up. Peggy shot her a knowing look.

"And make sure that sister of yours is alright?" She asked simply.

Ronnie nodded and smiled weakly, leaving the room and heading up the stairs as quietly as she could. First she went to the bedroom she was sleeping in. James was fast asleep in his cot. The blonde stroked his soft head gently, smiling down at him.

Then she turned and headed along the corridor. Stopping outside the room she could hear Katy's voice. She was obviously speaking to someone and Ronnie was immediately worried. Pressing her ear against the wood she listened carefully.

"_Because it's the truth, Rox and… if we're coming back I can't let that stay hidden. I won't let Michael come between us, understand. Not between us; you're my sister, Roxanne. I love you more than anyone._" Katy was saying in a firm tone. Her voice sounded thick, as though she was crying.

Ronnie opened the door and leant against the door frame for a second watching. As the teenager turned, her older sister rushed to her side, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair. Ronnie knew how much the secret had been eating away at Katy and she was relieved that she'd finally told Roxy the truth. Hopefully their more volatile sister would see sense and blame the creep she called her boyfriend, rather than her little sister.

"_What d'you mean if you're coming back? When are you coming back? Katy?_" Roxy's voice said. Ronnie's ear was pressed against the mobile and she heard it clearly. She moved backwards, giving Katy a sharp look, begging her to keep their secret for a bit longer. The teenager stared back with wide eyes, full of tears.

"_We're already back, Rox. We're at Auntie Peg's._" Katy said, making her older sister's heart sink. Not that Ronnie didn't want to see Roxy; she just wasn't ready to deal with everyone else.

Grabbing the phone off the teenager, Ronnie pressed it to her ear, speaking softly. "Rox, it's me. Listen, you can't tell anyone we're here, OK? I can't face people at the moment."

"Ron… are you coming back?" Roxy demanded, her voice strangled on the other end of the phone. The oldest of the Mitchell sisters closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Ronnie and Katy went back to Albert Square the next morning. The older of the two hadn't been happy at all when she'd been forced to go along with her younger sister's insistence. They left James with Peggy and made the trip, taking a taxi instead of the tube because Ronnie didn't want to risk running into anyone. She kept telling her sister over and over again that they were just going to see Roxy and Amy and that was it. They weren't staying long and they weren't going to see anyone else.

The taxi pulled up outside the building that the pair of them had called home for so long. Ronnie paid the driver and practically dragged her sister to the door where she rang the buzzer and waited for Roxy to let them in. Her gaze was fixed on the intercom, while Katy allowed herself a glance around the Square fondly. From the back no one would recognise her – they would be expecting the straight, dark hair she'd left with, not the auburn curls that she had now.

"Katy!" Ronnie hissed, drawing the teenager's attention back to her as the front door opened. She pulled her into the hallway by her arm, closing the door firmly behind her and heading up the staircase into Roxy's flat.

Roxy threw her arms round Ronnie, hugging her tightly and not seeming to want to let go. The feeling was mutual, with the older woman holding on firmly as well. When they eventually broke apart, Roxy turned her attention to Katy. There was a slight flicker of shock through her big, blue eyes as she took in the teenager's appearance, but the blonde was quick to hide it, pulling her into an identically heartfelt hug.

"Tea?" Roxy asked, pulling back from the teenager and smiling at her. Katy grinned and nodded. That was one of the things she'd missed most in America; they didn't make tea properly!

While she put the kettle on and made two mugs of coffee and the tea for the youngest sister, Roxy chattered away happily. She told them all the latest gossip and fired question after question at them. Neither Ronnie nor Katy was really listening to their sister's words. The pregnant girl was sitting on the living room floor with her little niece, playing with her toys. Ronnie was perched on the edge of the sofa watching them, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. She still wasn't comfortable about being here.

"So…" Roxy started, handing the mugs to her sisters. "Come on then… tell me everything! I love your hair, by the way, K."

"Thanks, babe." Katy said with a smile, glancing up for a moment before Amy demanded her attention once more.

"Amy's really missed you, both of you. So have I, obviously."

"We missed you guys too." Katy assured her, smiling. She was somewhat wary of how her sister was acting. After the revelation about Michael's actions the night before she had expected Roxy to be slightly more volatile or even angry with her; Katy wouldn't have blamed her if she had been. "Where's… Michael."

Another shadow passed through Roxy's eyes and she glanced down at the mug clutched tightly in her hands. Immediately the teenager felt guilty for raising the subject. She hoped Roxy understood that she was asking because she _didn't_ want to run into him, not for any other reason.

"We broke up." The blonde said, her tone telling her sister that that topic of conversation was closed. Then she glanced at Ronnie. "How's James?"

Ronnie smiled, looking up from the teenager and the toddler on the floor to glance at Roxy. "He's great. Auntie Peggy's looking after him today. We would have brought him… but… y'know, it wouldn't exactly be tactful."

"They're gonna have to get used to seeing him around, Ron, when you move back properly."

The older sister looked sharply at her. "Who says we're coming back properly. I only agreed to a visit."

Katy took a deep breath. "Well… I was kinda hoping that you'd come back and decide that you want to move back properly. I mean, we can stay here with you, right Rox?" Roxy nodded enthusiastically. "We can't crash at Auntie Peggy's indefinitely, especially seeing as she's only house-sitting as it is."

"Oh, come on Ron! It'll be fine. Jack's calmed down now… he keeps asking whether I've heard from you. He keeps asking about James as well. I don't think he cares that he's not his son."

"No!" Ronnie shook her head, sending her blonde hair flying around her face. "No!"

"Please!" Katy begged. "I just want to come home now, Ronnie. We did the big adventure; the trying to forget everything. But you know as well as I do that you can't run away from the bad things that have happened to you; you just can't do it. They follow you and taint everywhere and everything. You just have to learn to live with them, right? That's what I'm doing, but I want to live with them _here_."

The blonde's eyes closed as she fought with herself. She knew exactly what Katy was talking about. The teenager didn't realise that she still talked and screamed in her sleep; what little of it she was getting at the moment. There was hardly a night that went by that Ronnie wasn't woken by her frightened shouts. As she held her tightly, soothing her hair and trying to calm her down, the older woman cried for how strong her sister was trying to be. She never let on that the past year had affected her, but how could it not have.

"Ronnie…" Katy was now kneeling on the floor beside her sister, clutching the hands that were lying limply in her lap. "I want Ruby to grow up with her family around her, OK? Something that I never had. I want her to be able to walk through her front door and see familiar faces; people that love her. I want her to be able to walk across the road to her friends' houses or the park. I want the three of us and our kids to be together; you, me and Rox."

"Fine." Ronnie conceded reluctantly. Well, half reluctantly. The words she'd spoken to Roxy as they were leaving Walford for California rang back in her own ears now: '_Albert Square's home. No one can stay away for long._' "Fine… we'll come back. But you can't tell anyone, Roxy, I mean it."


	7. Chapter 7

Ronnie's only demand was that they wait until the weekend to move. While they would ordinarily have spent Friday packing, the sisters didn't have much packing to do. Instead they spent the day with Peggy, acting as normally as they could and pretending to each other that they weren't the slightest bit nervous about moving back to Albert Square.

Katy was worried that maybe she'd pushed Ronnie too soon; that her sister wasn't ready to face Jack and his family yet and that she'd fall back into her old depression. The teenager was also worried about her brother-in-law's reaction to her. She knew he didn't really like her anyway, but after everything that had happened between them towards the end… she was genuinely worried about what he might do. Briefly, she wondered whether things were awkward between Jack and Lauren considering that, she hoped anyway, Lauren would have tried to stick up for her best friend. Then she cleared the thought from her mind; it wasn't important at the moment.

On the other side of the room, Ronnie watched her sister sitting deep in thought. Maybe it was hormones or stress or simply that Katy had been forced to grow up, but Ronnie worried that the eighteen-year-old was a shadow of her former self. She was no longer full of attitude. She didn't really shoot out poisonous looks that sent people running for cover anymore either. Instead she just tended to shrug and go along with things. Ronnie supposed that it was better for the baby that way. The tense, stressed out, habitually irritable Katy of a few months ago was definitely not someone that the blonde missed. With a small laugh, Ronnie wondered whether it was simply being away from Walford that had changed her sister. Then she remembered the angry, defensive, self-destructive seventeen-year-old that Katy had been when she first arrived and decided that no, she was just growing up.

"Now, darlin'…" Peggy said gently, placing an arm on Katy's shoulder. She jumped, not exacting to be touched. Then she craned her neck to smile up at her aunt. "D'you want tea or juice?"

"Tea… thanks Auntie Peg." The teenager was suddenly struck by the normality of the question. She didn't feel normal, not by a long way. She was worried about moving back to the place she considered home, she was worried about her thirty-six-year-old sister and she was six months pregnant and looked as though she'd swallowed a beach ball. That didn't particularly strike her as normal.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie demanded, sitting up straight as her sharp ears caught Katy's deep sigh. The teenager blinked at the forcefulness of her sister's tone and shook her head slightly.

"Nothing… it's just weird, isn't it? I mean… this time last year we hardly knew each other. Now look at us."

Ronnie shrugged. "That's Mitchells for you. They stick together whatever happens."

Katy snorted derisively, remembering the times when that hadn't been the case, but she said nothing about that. "Oh, so that's the only reason you put up with me, is it? Because my surname is Mitchell?"

"Oh… shut up!" Ronnie laughed, throwing a cushion at her sister's grinning face. "You know it isn't!"

The teenager threw the cushion back, laughing too. Peggy returned at that moment with their drinks, meaning they had to stop messing around. The older woman settled herself on the sofa between Ronnie and the arm. After a couple of moments, Katy detangled her legs from beneath her and went to join them as well, curling up on Ronnie's other side and laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

For a while the three of them just sat, sipping their drinks carefully. Then there was a flash from the doorway and Ben appeared, armed with his camera and grinning cheekily. He waved the camera at them laughing.

"The three witches of Walford." He joked. Peggy looked annoyed, Ronnie looked mildly offended and Katy grinned.

"You're such a loser, Benji." She teased. "If I could haul myself off this sofa I would so come and kick your butt for that!"

"Yeah… but seeing as you're too fat, I think I'm safe." He joked back. Katy grinned and threw a cushion at him, which he dodged easily.

"You two can go and do something useful for me, rather than winding each other up and making a nuisance of yourselves." Peggy said suddenly, reaching down for her purse which was on the end table beside her. "Go down the shop and get the things on the list on the kitchen table. I'm cooking a roast, seeing as Katy and Ronnie are leaving tomorrow."

Ben groaned but nodded, going to Katy who had held out her arms to be pulled off the sofa. He hauled the girl to her feet, before taking his grandmother's purse and going to the kitchen.

"Katy, can you take James. It would do him good to get some fresh air." Ronnie asked as Katy reached the living room door. The teenager nodded, moving as quickly as she could up the stairs to get the baby from his cot where he had been having a nap.

x-x

"So…" Katy started, almost hesitantly as she and Ben made their way along the street. Peggy had done well; the area was a massive step-up from Albert Square. Trees lined the road and there were beautifully manicured gardens in front of each of the large houses. "Jay mentioned something about you being bullied?"

"I thought you hadn't seen Jay since you left?" Ben asked, staring down at the pram he was pushing in front of him and avoiding the question.

"I haven't." She agreed with a shrug. "But unlike you some people do reply to my emails. So? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"It was nothing, really." Ben told her reluctantly. "Just this guy called Nathan… He left off after a while. Not before I got totally embarrassed. Shirley and Jay waded in, as usual, trying to fight my battles for me."

Katy's heart had stopped at the sound of the name. Nathan. It couldn't possibly be the same Nathan. Could it? She almost had to force herself to ask her next question. "Nathan who?"

"You won't know him. He's just some scumbag who's mates with some of the guys from school."

"Nathan _who_?" The teenager repeated through gritted teeth.

"Nathan Parry." Ben said, looking at her curiously as though trying to work out why it mattered so much to his cousin. He noticed at once that she'd gone a funny colour, almost grey. "Katy… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I…" She started breathing quickly, one hand on either side of her bump to steady herself. Why was Nathan going after Ben? And that meant that he'd been to Walford. What if he came back? Maybe Ronnie had been right, maybe they shouldn't go back to the Square, after all?

"Is it the baby? Is it coming?" Ben asked, his face a mask of terror. Katy smiled weakly.

"Don't be stupid, Benji. I'm only six months pregnant… there's a while left to go yet." She shook her head and started walked again, trying to act normally. "So… he backed off, yeah?"

"Yeah… I almost punched him."

"Ben!" Katy was shocked. "You'd get sent back inside. He's not worth that, not by a long way."

"I know. I didn't actually hit him. I almost did. Then Jay and Dad and Shirley were there to take over. I think he got the message." He stared at James distantly for a moment or two before a thought occurred to him. "Do you know Nathan Parry?"

"What?" Katy jumped. "What makes you say that?"

"Well… he was talking about the pregnant Mitchell slapper in year 12, no offence."

"None taken." She replied uneasily.

"And he said that she must be related to me. So I said yeah, it's my cousin Katy and she ain't no slapper."

"Thanks, kid. I appreciate the vote of confidence." Katy's words were positive, but she suddenly felt incredibly sick.

"Yeah, but he got this weird look on his face, as though he recognised the name. Do you know him?"

"No." The girl said firmly, speeding up slightly. Ben narrowed his eyes.

"You do, don't you? Who is he, K?"

She stopped abruptly, turning to face him with a hard expression on her face. "He is no one, alright. I never want to hear his name again. Whatever you do, do not tell Ronnie or Roxy his name. I'm warning you, Ben. Cousin or no cousin and as much as I love you, if you tell them I will hurt you."

_**OK, I know that Ben's bully's name wasn't Nathan PARRY, but hey, it is now! :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Watch out!" Roxy exclaimed as Katy carried James in his carrycot through the hallway and put him gently on the sofa. Amy had been winding her way around her aunt's legs and there had been a very real danger of the three of them ending up in a heap on the floor.

Since her conversation with Ben the day before, Katy had been distracted and in two minds about whether to tell her sisters what was on her mind. So far she had decided against it. There was no saying that Nathan would turn up in the Square again and there was no point worrying them unnecessarily.

Ronnie and Roxy had decided to share Roxy's bed so that their pregnant younger sister could have the spare bed all to herself. They hoped that that might let the teenager get a proper night's sleep. While Ronnie was organising her things, with her usual precision, Katy looked around the spare room. It still had some of Glenda's things in it, as well as some of her own things that she'd left here when she'd stayed before.

Making up her mind quickly, Katy grabbed her jacket and phone and headed towards the staircase.

"I'm going out." She called towards the living room where she could see Roxy fiddling about at the dining table.

"No!" Ronnie said quickly, emerging from the bedroom and grabbing her sister by the arm before she could descend the staircase. "You can't."

"Ron… I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go next door and see Lauren and then Whitney."

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"Because it's dinnertime, alright? And then we're going to spend some time together." Ronnie said firmly. Katy narrowed her eyes, knowing that her sister wasn't going to budge on this. Then she sighed and shrugged off her jacket. Ronnie had agreed to move back to the Square for Katy's sake, so the teenager decided that she could agree to stay in tonight.

"Alright. But I want to see them tomorrow, OK?"

Ronnie nodded, almost reluctantly. "Do they know you're here?"

"No… I was going to surprise them."

"Good. Let's just keep it a secret tonight."

Katy watched her sister carefully. Ronnie looked as though she was shaking, so her sister laid a hand on her arm reassuringly.

"I won't let anyone get to you, alright. I promise I won't let anyone upset you." The teenager promised fiercely. The blonde wasn't sure she believed Katy would be able to keep that promise, but there was such a fire in her eyes that Ronnie didn't feel like she could do anything but nod.

Holding out her arms, she hugged her sister tightly, holding her close. Katy closed her eyes, feeling Ronnie's arms around her and feeling safe as she always did when her sisters were around. Although she knew Roxy sometimes felt slightly alienated by the bond between her older and younger sisters, in Katy's mind there was no difference in the love that she had for them.

"Oi, you two, stop being so soppy and get in here! The pizza's almost done!" Roxy told them, leaning against the door frame and grinning fondly. Her sisters turned to look at her, both grinning. Roxy shook her head and sighed. "It's good to have you home."

x-x

Ronnie and Roxy were laughing in the living room as Katy lifted the duvet and climbed into bed. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally, but not tired enough to sleep, it seemed. Or maybe the opposite was true; she was too tired to sleep. Whatever the reason was, she heard Ronnie and Roxy heading to bed a while later and everything was quiet for a long time before she eventually dropped into an uneasy sleep.

The teenager woke, a couple of hours later breathing heavily and only just managing to bite back the scream that threatened to escape from her lungs. She sat bolt upright, one hand on the side of her head, breathing quickly. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she stared around making sure she was safe.

Nathan had been in her room; in her dream, at least. He'd been standing at the bottom of her bed, watching her sleep. Slowly, Nathan had moved towards her until he was sitting beside her on the bed, one hand resting on her bump. As his hand had moved to her face, gripping her chin aggressively between his fingers and thumb, the teenager had woken up. It had taken all her strength to stop herself screaming.

Still shaking, Katy climbed out of bed, moving towards the window. Pulling the curtain aside, she saw that it was getting light outside. The first people were just starting to move about; the milkman, the man who delivered papers to the Minute Mart, Masood heading off to work. That put the time at about half past five, meaning that there were only a couple of hours before her sisters would be up and about. Roxy generally got up at about half past seven when she was taking Amy to nursery for nine and Ronnie was an early riser anyway.

Unable, or more accurately unwilling, to go back to sleep, Katy made her way to the bathroom and started the shower. She knew that the sound wouldn't disturb her sisters and a shower would take her mind off her nightmare. At least, she hoped it would take her mind off the nightmare; it was worth a try anyway.

It felt like she'd been under the water for at least an hour, but when Katy checked the time on her mobile it was only ten past six. Sighing, she made her way to the living room. Positioning herself by the window the teenager moved the curtain slightly so that she could look outside. She was paranoid after the nightmare and her eyes scanned every inch of the Square for anything that would alert her that something was wrong.

There was obviously nothing there and the teenager backed away, letting the curtains close and sitting heavily on the sofa. Katy stayed in the same position for a long time. She hadn't moved in over an hour and a half when Ronnie appeared in the doorway, James cradled in her arms. The blonde spoke as she began making her son's bottle, startling her sister out of her daydream and sending her scuttling back to her bedroom.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes, watching Katy's door closing with a click. She was definitely hiding something from her sisters and Ronnie was not one to let that slide. As soon as she got the chance she would demand an explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who's reading, etc. What are we thinking so far, lovelies? Comments massively appreciated! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Why were you up so early, sweetie?" Ronnie asked, stroking Katy's cheek gently as she moved past her to get to the toaster. Katy flinched slightly at her sister's touch, not expecting to be touched.<p>

"Oh… couldn't sleep." She said faintly.

"Really? Is there something bothering you, Katy?"

"No."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at the finality with which Katy's quick answer was delivered. She didn't believe the answer for a second, but the teenager wasn't likely to tell her what was wrong if she kept on at her. Instead, Ronnie made toast, watching Katy out of the corner of her eyes.

Roxy wandered into the kitchen, Amy balanced on her hip and handed the toddler to her younger sister, not noticing the vacant expression on her face. She cheerfully stole a slurp from the mug of coffee Ronnie had just put down on the counter before heading off to get herself ready for the day ahead.

"So… are you planning on going to see Lauren and Whit?" Ronnie asked, trying to keep her voice normal as she turned to glance at her sister. Katy jumped again.

"Hmm? Oh… yeah. I thought I'd see if they're around."

"What's going on, Katy?" Ronnie repeated her questioning, pulling out the chair next to her sister and looking closely at her. She leant forwards and placed a hand on one of the teenager's cheeks trying to reassure her without words.

"Nothing… I… I don't want to be fat and tired and pregnant anymore." Katy told her with a sigh.

Ronnie smiled weakly. "You are not fat and you're only going to be pregnant for about another four months."

Katy groaned and leant her head on the table. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible. "I don't think I can do this, Ron. I'm not ready to be a mum. I'm eighteen."

"And I was fourteen when I had Danielle. Don't be stupid, Katy, you're just tired. You can do this. I believe in you, alright?"

"You're stronger than me, Ron."

The blonde didn't even answer, thinking about her sister's words. Comparing everything that the pair of them had ever been through, she wasn't sure which of them was actually stronger. There really wasn't much in it; a lot of their experiences had been similar. But, if it came down to a competition then Ronnie thought Katy would have it. She'd had half the life the blonde had had, time wise, but so much bad stuff had been crammed into it already.

Taking Katy's hand in hers, she looked at the teenager hard. "Listen to me, alright? You just need to get back to normality. Go and see your friends in a bit. Then you'll feel more like your old self."

Katy nodded and glanced down at the small, blonde girl on her lap. Amy reached up and tugged one of her aunt's red curls. The teenager smiled, but disentangled her hair from the girl's grasp and stood up, setting Amy down on the chair.

"I'm just gonna go…" she didn't finish her sentence, disappearing along the corridor and into her bedroom, leaving Ronnie watching her suspiciously.

x-x

Lauren had screamed when she opened her front door and saw Katy standing on the doorstep. She had thrown her arms around the older girl and held on tightly, before pulling away and bending slightly to stare at the bump. Katy laughed as her best friend exclaimed over the sheer size of it.

"How pregnant even are you?" She asked, astonished.

"Twenty-three weeks… there's still so long left to go!" Katy told her with a sigh.

"Wow… let's go and find Whit."

Pulling the door closed, Lauren wheeled Katy around and they headed next door but one to the Butchers' house. Tiffany opened the door, beaming at the sight of Katy standing next to Lauren on the doorstep. The small red-head threw her arms around the teenager, unsuccessfully because her arms were too short to reach most of the way. Katy was slightly taken aback by the sheer warmth of the greeting and hugged her back.

Whitney appeared in the hallway, wondering what was going on and her face split into a bright smile as she spotted her friends. She suggested that they head to the café for lunch so that they could get a bit of peace and quiet away from her family. Smiling, the other two agreed, happy to be reunited once more.

"I have so many questions!" Lauren gushed, linking her arm through Katy's. "What was it like? Where there any hot guys? How's my goddaughter? Why did you come back? Are you back for good or just visiting?"

Katy laughed, holding up her hands. "Woah! One question at a time, yeah? And preferably once you've bought me a bacon sarnie! Besides, I've got some questions of my own!"

The three girls made their way laughing and chatting towards the café. Inside, Katy stopped worriedly, looking at Carol who was standing behind the counter. As her eyes fell on the teenager she stopped what she was doing and stared at her, her mouth dropping open slightly. The teenager knew what would be going through Carol's mind; if Katy was here then it was almost definite that Ronnie and James were as well. She was wary of the woman's reaction to her presence.

Almost as though she was working hard to control what she was really thinking, Carol smiled. "Alright, love? How was… America?"

"It was great, thanks, Carol." Katy said with a smile, trying to stay casual.

"So… are you back?" What the woman actually meant was, is Ronnie around?

"I'm staying with Rox for a bit." Katy said, stressing the personal pronoun and making her tone closed and final. "Can I get a bacon roll and a tea, please?"

"I'll bring it over."

Smiling, Katy escaped to a table at the back of the café and waited for her best friends to order. She used the pause to compose herself before they reappeared and started questioning her again. She gave them all the answers that they requested, where she could, before turning the questions back on them wanting to know everything she had missed. They were only too keen to fill her in. If there was anything the three of them had in common it was their love of gossip.


	10. Chapter 10

Things got back to normal incredibly quickly and soon Katy felt as though she had never left the Square. Ronnie looked as though she was intending to take a little while longer to settle back in. She refused to leave the flat and her sisters decided enough was enough and dragged her out to the pub for a drink the day after their move. People stared, making the blonde incredibly uncomfortable but, with her sisters beside her, she allowed herself to relax.

Her first meeting with Jack was incredibly awkward for all involved. Ronnie and Roxy had headed over to the salon so that Roxy could treat her older sister to a manicure. Jack had been making his way across the Square, with his head down reading the paper, and had literally bumped into the two women. His eyes had nearly fallen out of his head as they settled on his wife, who looked equally shocked to be confronted by him. Roxy had talked for the pair of them, before firmly steering her sister away. Glancing backwards, Ronnie had met Jack's eyes. In an instant it was evident that the intense, passionate love that the couple had for each other had gone nowhere, despite what Ronnie had insisted.

Their next few meetings confirmed that they were still crazy about each other and, after a serious, heartfelt conversation they decided to give their marriage another chance. Just a week after they'd arrived back in Albert Square, Ronnie and James moved back downstairs with Jack, but Katy stayed where she was. She and Jack had been civil to each other, mainly for Ronnie's sake. The teenager was still furious about the way he had treated his wife before they'd left, but she knew that her sister was desperate to make her marriage work. So she was doing her best to get along with him.

Once Ronnie was settled back into her flat and her marriage, she turned her attention to sorting out her younger sister's life. Although Katy was living with Roxy, which meant that she was pretty much left to do whatever she wanted most of the time, Ronnie was adamant that she was going back to school and, without telling the teenager, arranged a meeting at Walford High two weeks after their return to the Square.

Katy was furious with her sister for doing the same thing to her once again. Ronnie, however, wasn't budging on the subject and dragged both her sisters into the school on Wednesday morning.

Lauren and the others had all finished their AS Levels, meaning that Katy had missed out on sitting them. The teenager didn't much care, even when Ronnie pointed out while they were waiting in the reception area that all the work she'd put in during the year had gone to waste. Katy had just sighed and repeated that all she wanted to do was be a business woman like her sisters. The blonde had raised her eyebrows and said that she didn't know what kind of business Katy as likely get involved in. Roxy had muttered that Ronnie didn't want to know, earning her a jab in the ribs from her teenage sister.

"You can take your exams during the re-sit period in January." Mr Alcock told her as they sat in his office. Katy sighed and rolled her eyes. Ronnie nudged her in the ribs. "You've missed them this time around, but as you were entered for them anyway you can just do them as re-sits."

Katy said nothing, sulking. She didn't _want_ to do the exams. She didn't _want_ to come back to school. She just wanted to be a mum. She wanted to work at R&R with her sisters.

"Katy?"

The teenager closed her eyes for a second, before inhaling deeply and nodding. She was never going to win the arguments that would flare up with Ronnie, with Roxy, even with Peggy who had phoned her as soon as she'd heard that Ronnie was trying to get her to carry on with her education. She might as well just agree now and get it over and done with.

"Right, excellent. Now… there is something else." The headmaster continued leaning back in his chair and shuffling the papers in front of him looking for something in particular. He moved a sheet to the top of the pile, running his finger down a list of information before tapping at it with a smile. "We don't normally do this but… with the grades you achieved in your mock exams we are willing to assume that you'll do well enough in the AS Levels to let you start your A Level courses."

Katy was confused about what he meant. Several thought buzzed around in her head. If he meant what she thought he did, then perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. "So… I can go up into Year 13 with Lauren and the others?"

"Exactly."

Ronnie and Roxy beamed, the older of her sisters squeezing her hand so tightly Katy thought she'd cut off the blood supply. The blonde knew that this was the best possible outcome of this meeting. With the prospect of being able to stay in the same classes, the teenager was unlikely to refuse. Katy couldn't deny that this news cheered her up greatly.

"So then, Miss Mitchell, what shall we put you down for?" His tone was business-like but it still took the teenager a couple of seconds to realise what he meant.

The teenager thought for a minute. She couldn't face another year with Mr Perry, so she made up her mind there and then to ditch History. Her Headmaster nodded knowingly, when she announced her choice, reading her mind and understanding the reasoning behind it. Mr Perry had been thrilled when he realised that the Mitchell teenager wouldn't be in his lessons after the incident that had landed Katy in isolation. He typed the information into the school computer system and smiled.

"All sorted. You're enrolled for next year. Term starts on September 6th and of course when… well… when you need time off we'll work with you and your sisters to make sure they you receive the support that you need to ensure you don't fall behind with your school work."

"Well, Mr Alcock." Ronnie said as he smiled at them. "It was nice doing business with you." She joked, holding out her hand for him to shake. He shook it and ushered the trio out of the office. When they'd gone, he smiled. Everyone dismissed the Mitchells, especially the ones at the school, as troublemakers and criminals but he didn't completely agree. Besides, the females of the family were all rather good-looking.


	11. Chapter 11

With school sorted for September, Katy found that she was free for the next two and a half months. Everyone else seemed to have things to do except her. She'd had to beg her sisters to let her work at R&R, just to have something to do with her time. They hadn't been happy about it, reminding her every ten minutes or so that she was pregnant and should be taking better care of herself, but the teenager wasn't about to sit around being bored just because she was the size of a whale.

She hardly saw Ronnie, who was busy with James and Jack and the club. In fact Katy only really saw her when she was working. Instead, she was spending a lot of time with Roxy and Amy. The teenager decided it was probably a good thing; she and Ronnie had spent almost three months together 24/7 and she hadn't seen her other sister at all during that time. Now Katy was getting the chance to put that right. It also meant that Ronnie could concentrate on her marriage.

The rest of the week since the meeting with Mr Alcock seemed to crawl along, but the weekend came at last and on Saturday Roxy suggested that her sister took Amy to the park for the afternoon. Happy to have something to do, Katy agreed and the pair of them made their way towards the swings. The small blonde girl was hanging off her aunt's hand, skipping and chattering and beaming at everyone. Katy smiled down at her affectionately.

"Alright, Mitchell?" A deep, voice said just to her left, making her jump out of her skin. There was a tone of barely disguised threat in his voice.

Katy whirled round, clutching tightly at Amy's hand. Her breath caught in her chest, making her gasp slightly as her gaze settled on the grinning face in front of her. Nathan Parry was staring at her nastily, his hands in his pockets. As his eyes flicked down to her stomach before moving to the small girl at her side, Katy stepped backwards angling herself so that Amy was hidden from his view.

"What d'you want?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Just a friendly chat. That's new." He pointed towards her stomach, his head on one side. "What are you… six months? Is it mine?"

The teenager snorted with laughter. "In your dreams. If it was yours d'you think I'd be having it?" Crossing her index and middle fingers on the hand clutching Amy she stared defiantly at him. "I'd have got rid of it if there was a chance it was yours."

Leaving him staring after her, Katy turned and pulled Amy away towards the park, taking several deep, steadying breaths to calm herself down. In her eagerness to put as much space between him and her as she could, the teenager scooped the toddler up and carried her the rest of the way.

x-x

"You alright?" Roxy asked as Katy slammed the flat door behind them, making sure it was firmly closed.

"Yeah, fine. We had a lovely time, didn't we Ames."

"Don't lie to me, Katherine Mitchell." Roxy said, immediately sensing that her sister was hiding something serious. "Do I need to go and fetch Ronnie?"

"No!" There was no way that Katy wanted Ronnie to get involved in this. If her older sister started asking questions then the teenager was going to be in trouble. "I'm just tired, that's all. Whit and Lauren want me to go on holiday with them but I dunno if I'm up to it."

"Is that it?" Roxy asked, looking slightly disappointed. Despite her annoyance, Katy was slightly amused that her sister gave up so easily. She nodded. "Well if you wanna go, go. If you don't, don't."

"Thanks for the advice, sis, I'll bare it in mind." The teenager said, putting Amy on the floor and going to the fridge to get her a carton of orange juice. Handing it to her niece, she dropped onto the sofa, stabbing the straw into her own carton.

"Listen, can you watch Amy tonight?" Roxy asked, settling herself on the arm of the sofa beside her younger sister. There was a slightly strange look on her face, as though now it was her turn to be hiding something from Katy.

"Why, you working?"

"No… I just…. I just need to pop out for a couple of hours, that's all." Roxy told her shiftily.

Katy grinned, twisting so that she could look at Roxy properly. "Have you got a date?"

"No!" The blonde said quickly. Then she sighed and smiled weakly. "OK, yes, but don't say anything, yeah, because I don't wanna mess this up."

"Who is it?" Katy demanded eagerly. Roxy was giving her such an odd look that Katy immediately decided that she knew who Roxy was going on her date with. "Please tell me it isn't Michael, Rox?"

"Oh… Katy!" Roxy whined. She perched on the edge of the sofa and placed both her hands on her sister's arm nearest to her. "I really, really like him, OK. And I know that… well I just really like him."

The teenager shrugged her hands away and stood up, backing away from Roxy who was looking at her, wide-eyed. "After everything, Rox? After what he… did?"

"I'm sorry, babe. But I know about it now and I can make sure he leaves you alone."

"That isn't the point." Katy snapped, pushing past her and striding along the corridor to her bedroom where she grabbed her holdall from under the bed. Dumping it on top of her duvet she started hurriedly shoving things into it. Roxy leant against the doorframe and watched her, a look of frustration on her face.

"What are you doing? You don't need to pack!"

"I'm not staying here with him. Whatever you say, I don't trust him Rox and there is no way I am going to sleep under the same roof as him."

She zipped up her bag and glanced around to make sure she had everything she needed. Then she put on her jacket and shoved her phone into her pocket, trying to pretend that everything was normal and she was just popping to the shop or to see her mates. But she couldn't. Turning her back on Roxy she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't be stupid, Katy. Where are you… Where are you gonna go?"

The teenager shrugged and walked out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. She smiled weakly at Amy, who was poking her head out of the living room before looking away and returning her gaze to her sister.

"I dunno… Lauren's? Whit's? I'm not sure."

"Not Ronnie's?" Rox asked, chewing the nail of her index finger and looking concerned.

Katy shrugged. "Dunno how Jack would feel about that. But don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself. I'm used to it, ain't I?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you SO much to everybody who's been reading/favouriting/alerting etc! If you could also spare a couple of minutes for a review I would be INCREDIBLY grateful :)**_

* * *

><p>Katy had gone to Lauren's first, but apparently Vanessa was in a terrible mood and couldn't deal with house guests at the moment. The teenager had apologised and said that it was something to do with her Dad being insensitive. Anyway Vanessa was furious with him and he, apparently, hadn't even noticed.<p>

So the pregnant teenager had smiled and said that it was fine, before trying the Butchers'. Whitney had been apologetic, but with Ricky in Dubai, Carol and Pat were already rushed off their feet looking after the kids. Katy pointed out that she didn't need looking after, but apparently there still wasn't any room for her in the house.

Wondering what to do next, Katy made her way to the park and settled herself at one of the picnic benches on the grass. Then she put her bag on the table and rested her head on the fabric, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around the bag.

"Alright, Mitchell?" A far too familiar voice said in her ear. Katy screwed up her eyes, not wanting to open them and find herself looking into the face of Nathan Parry.

"What d'you want?" She demanded, turning her furious gaze on him. Her eyes were narrowed and they glinted dangerously.

"You look like you need some help."

"I don't need anything off you. I just want you to stay away from me. Understand?"

He laughed, moving to stand close behind her so that his body was pressed up against hers. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and shuddered at the sensation, totally repulsed by his proximity. She moved slightly so that he was no longer touching her, but he raised his hand and took hold of her hair, wrenching her head backwards so that she was looking up into his eyes.

"If that's my kid –" He started threateningly.

"She's nothing to do with you, I told you before." Katy gasped, elbowing him in the stomach. He loosened his grip on her and she winced as she pulled her hair free. Taking advantage of the fact that he was momentarily distracted, the teenager stood up quickly and grabbed her stuff. Out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted Michael and, as much as it killed her, she would rather be in his presence than Nathan's any day. She hated that she was relieved by his sudden appearance. "That's her dad over there. Now get stuffed before he gets suspicious."

For a moment Nathan looked as though he was wondering whether to believe her. Then he smirked savagely. Michael was looking at them darkly and he decided to call her bluff. "Prove it." He whispered nastily.

Katy fought with herself for a split second, wondering which man was the worst of the two evils bearing down on her. Michael was still watching the scene in front of him carefully, obviously trying to work out what was going on between the two of them. Katy was under no illusions that, by reading their body language – Nathan's, menacing and hers, anxious – he would realise within moments that something was wrong. He might be a complete creep, but he was a better bet than Nathan by a long shot.

Making up her mind in an instant, she frowned at Nathan, turned and took a deep breath before heading across the grass.

"Alright, babe." She said cheerily, walking over to him and using her eyes to plead with him to play along. "I thought you weren't coming. I'd almost given up on you."

"No… sorry... I couldn't get away." He said, slightly bemused, glancing over her head at the man who was watching them carefully. There was a threatening look in his eyes that Michael didn't like. He had immediately sensed Katy's discomfort, but wasn't sure of the extent of it. Using it as an excuse, he wrapped an arm meaningfully around her shoulders as he shot the man a meaningful glance.

Katy reached up and kissed him lightly on his mouth, putting her free arm around his waist and handing him her bag at the same time. Taking advantage of the situation, Michael deepened the kiss, but Katy bit his tongue, sending him a clear warning and making him jump slightly.

"Who's your friend?" Michael asked, glancing over at Nathan who was scowling now, obviously deciding that Katy had been telling the truth after all.

"Oh… we just met. He was asking if I was OK." She said casually, smiling up at him. To anyone looking on they would have easily been convinced that she was besotted with Michael. Katy had to admit that he played his role as protective boyfriend very well.

"Thanks, mate, she's fine." Michael called to Nathan, the hint of a threat in his voice, before turning back to Katy and putting one hand lightly on her bump and the other on her cheek. The touch made her skin crawl, but she resisted pushing him away while Nathan was still watching. She forced herself to carry on smiling up at him.

As soon as Nathan had slouched off angrily, the teenager's face fell and she grabbed her bag out of Michael's hand, turning away from him. Grabbing her roughly by the wrist, he pulled her back, firmly wrapping his large hands around her upper arms and preventing her from getting away.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about? Who was that guy?" He demanded, his eyes raking her face looking for answers. Trying to free herself from his grip, Katy growled softly.

"He was no one, I told you. Just some guy who was giving me the creeps. Why are you even bothered anyway?"

Michael laughed disbelievingly and shook his head. "Nah, I wasn't born yesterday, Katy. You were terrified. Who was it? Or d'you want me to ask Roxy if she's got any idea who he was?"

Katy used all of her strength to try and wrench herself out of his grasp. Failing, she glared fiercely at him instead. "If you mention any of this to Rox, I'll tell her that you came onto me again. Who's she gonna believe, hey? You or me?"

The man narrowed his eyes slowly, wondering whether she really would tell Roxy. There was a glint of steely determination in Katy's eyes and he decided that yes, it was a strong possibility. Michael, who prided himself on being able to read women easily and tell them and give them exactly what they wanted, was stumped when it came to this teenager. Her mind was so closed off that it intrigued him and infuriated him at the same time.

"Fine." He snapped after a moment or two, releasing his grip on her arms. "Fine, you do what you want. Get yourself in trouble. See if I care."

"Oh, you care." Katy told him, leaning close to him and flicking her eyes down to his lips teasingly. "I can tell you care."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I just watched Tuesday's EE (I missed it 'cos I was at the Take That concert in Cardiff ;) which was AMAZING!) and I think it's the first time that I've EVER felt sorry for Janine! Actually, that's a weird feeling… normally I totally hate her! **_

_**Also, thanks **__**to everyone for reading and the comments, etc :)**_

* * *

><p>After leaving Michael staring after her in annoyance and trying to work out just what she'd meant by her last comment, Katy had headed back to the Square, intending to ask Ronnie whether she could stay with her, after all. She knew that Jack wouldn't be best pleased, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Right?<p>

Rather than heading straight for Ronnie and Jack's flat, Katy made her way to the Vic. She needed to get her head straight and calm herself down before she tackled her sister and brother-in-law. Normally she'd calm herself by ordering vodka but, being six months pregnant alcohol wasn't really an option; not a sensible one, anyway.

Inside, she headed to a table in the corner, dumping her holdall on the ground and slipping into a seat. The large bump sticking out in front of her made the manoeuvre difficult and awkward, but at least she managed it without knocking anything over or drawing too much attention to herself. When she was down, however, Katy was reluctant to get up again. She kicked herself for not buying her drink first but luckily for her Alfie had noticed and come over.

Leaning on the table he grinned but, noticing the look on her face, his expression softened and he sat down opposite her, raising an eyebrow.

"You gonna tell me what's up, Mitchell Junior?" He asked, serious for once. Katy sighed and shook her head. "If you don't I'm going to have to tell Kat and you know she isn't going to leave you alone until you tell her what's wrong."

Katy sighed, knowing that the man was telling the truth. There was no way that Kat would drop the issue until she found out what she wanted. Reluctantly she realised that she was going to have to tell him something plausible to keep them off her back.

"I had an argument with Roxy and moved out. Lauren and Whitney can't have me, so I'm building up my courage to ask Ronnie and Jack to take me in." She said in a rush, sparing him all the details that went with the story. Michael was Alfie's cousin and she didn't know how he'd take the details of what had gone on between them.

"Why do you need to build up courage?"

"Because… well… you know me and Jack aren't best friends. The last time I saw him properly he told me that he didn't want me anywhere near his family because I'm a bad influence and was leading Ronnie astray." She told him with a weak smile and a shrug, showing that his words hadn't particularly bothered her.

Alfie looked uncomfortable, remembering the scene at Tanya and Greg's wedding several months before. "Listen, if you need somewhere to stay…"

"No offence, Alfie, but I don't know if I could live under the same roof as Mo. Thanks for the offer, though."

He grinned and nodded, squeezing her shoulder before heading off to get her a drink. Refusing to accept payment for the orange juice, he returned behind the bar, serving a customer with his usual cheerful attitude while turning over her situation in his head.

x-x

The pregnant teenager collected her bags and made her way towards the doors, smiling at Alfie as she went. In the doorway, however, she was stopped by a gentle hand being placed on her arm. Turning, Katy found herself looking into the concerned face of Dot Branning.

"Katy… Alfie told me you was looking for somewhere to stay. I've got a spare room, if you're interested. I'm not saying you can stay permanently, though. What with visiting Jim and the launderette I've got enough to do. But you can stay with me until you sort things with your sister. If you want."

Rather than answering, Katy through her arms around the frail woman and hugged her tightly. She was relieved that she didn't have to face Jack and ask, or more likely beg, to stay with them for a while. Dot seemed slightly taken aback by the warmth of her response and she cleared her throat, uncomfortable about such a public display of emotion.

Pulling her emotions under control, the teenager moved away. "Sorry." She muttered. "Thanks."

Dot smiled before heading out of the Vic and towards her house. Katy followed closely. Neither of them spoke until they reached the house and then it was only when Dot showed the teenager to the spare bedroom. The woman left her to settle in, going downstairs to put the kettle on.

Katy looked around the room. It was old-fashioned in its decoration and furniture, but it was comfortable and clean. Not that she expected anything different from the house-proud old lady. There was a single bed in the corner, the kind with a brass bedstead that most people only saw in period dramas, covered with a floral duvet and a blanket folded and laid across the bottom. Next to it was a bedside cabinet, on which was a lamp and several books; titles that Katy had never heard of. She thumbed through them curiously, but they all seemed to be real life stories, a genre that didn't appeal to her at all.

On the other side of the room was a wardrobe. She knew that it was rude, but Katy couldn't stifle her curiosity and she found herself opening the doors before she even realised it. Dresses hung neatly, arranged by style – winter dresses, everyday dresses, summer dresses, party dresses, formal dresses. Katy smiled fondly and felt the material of a thin navy blue dress with small sky blue flowers all over it. She vaguely remembered her grandmother, her mother's mother, had had one similar.

Deciding that staring at the row of dresses was bad for her mental state, Katy moved over to the window, raising the net curtain and looking out over the square. Familiar faces were milling about; stall holders were wandering around chatting to each other, Abi and Jay were sitting on Arthur's bench eating chips and Lauren and Whitney were walking towards the market, money belts around their waists, deep in conversation.

Glancing at her mobile, Katy saw that she had no messages or missed calls, so obviously neither of her sisters were too bothered about where she'd got to. They definitely knew how to make her feel loved. She sighed and dropped her mobile onto the bed before taking the essentials out of her holdall; toiletries, night clothes, make up.

There was a knock on the door and Dot poked her head around it, smiling at the teenager. Katy was sitting on the bed, looking a little lost, but she forced her face into a cheerful smile and accepted the mug of tea the woman was offering her.

"Thanks." She said with another smile. "Listen, Mrs B… I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna get to bed soon. I'm really tired. I don't mean to sound ungrateful…"

"Not at all… it'll all look better in the morning." The woman said gently, smiling at the teenager. Katy wondered just how much Dot really knew; she was giving the teenager the impression that she knew a lot more than was possible. "Goodnight, Katy."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello lovelies! I hope you're still enjoying this! Comments would be very gratefully received! I do love comments :)_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Katy woke to find the sun streaming through the window. She hadn't drawn the curtains the night before, but apparently she'd been so exhausted that it hadn't bothered her until now. Groaning sleepily, she raised a hand and rubbed her eyes before sighing deeply and rolling over to pick up her mobile to check the time. It was only quarter to nine. At home she'd simply have pulled the covers over her head and gone back to sleep but, seeing as she could hear the faint sound of the radio downstairs, the teenager decided that she should probably get up.<p>

Unsure of the bathroom arrangements, she dressed without showering and applied her usual eye makeup before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Dot was sitting at the table, a cigarette in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. Katy waved her hands as the old woman moved to stub out her cigarette, indicating that she didn't need to on her account, before making herself a cup of tea.

"How did you sleep?" Dot asked, jabbing the end of the cigarette into her ashtray anyway and brushing non-existent ash off the table in front of her.

"Really well, thanks." The teenager said brightly, turning to lean against the counter, her tea clutched tightly in her hands. "Better than I have for a long time. I mean, I got almost twelve hours sleep. The most I've been managing usually is about four or five hours maximum."

"Good."

Katy hesitated, noticing that Dot seemed distracted. She was still brushing at the table cloth. Sitting in the chair beside her, the teenager put down her mug and reached out nervously to take the old woman's hand in her own.

"Mrs B… what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Oh… Nothing!" Dot said brightly, sliding her hand out of Katy's gasp and standing up. She picked up her handbag from the counter and moved towards the door. "I've got to get over the launderette. I'll be back at lunchtime. Make yourself at home."

Then she left, leaving the teenager staring after her in confusion. As the front door closed with a loud clunk, Katy stared around her, wondering how she was going to spend her time. Briefly she considered calling Lauren and Whitney to come round and keep her company, but then she remembered that they would be working on their stall. The pregnant teenager had absolutely no desire to go outside, especially on her own, so she made her way to the front room and turned on the television.

Almost an hour later, her phone buzzed, signalling that she had a message. Distractedly she looked at the message.

'_Where are you? Rox just told me you stormed off last night. We're both worried about you sweetie, so please phone me. Ron xxx_'

It was only now that Katy realised that she had twelve missed calls from her older sister and another twenty-three from Roxy. Maybe they were worried about her after all. Changing the profile from silent – the reason that she'd missed all the calls in the first place – Katy typed a short reply.

'_I'm staying at Dot's. I just need some space and I don't want to be around Michael. X_'

'_I'm on my way over. Let me in. Ron xxx_'

Sighing, Katy climbed to her feet and went slowly into the hall, waiting behind the door until she heard her sister knocking firmly. Taking several steadying breaths, Katy opened it and let her in. Ronnie engulfed her in a tight hug, holding her close and stroking her hair affectionately.

"Don't do that, alright. Please don't run away without telling us where you are." She ordered as they broke apart.

"I'm only across the Square." Katy told her with a shrug, making her way back into the front room. "Besides, if you were so bothered why didn't you ring me last night?"

"Rox did. You didn't answer." Ronnie told her, raising an eyebrow. Now that she could see her sister was safe and well, her concern had faded into annoyance. "Besides, she only told me this morning. She thought you'd go off and sulk and then go back when you'd calmed down."

Katy made a sound of annoyance in her throat. "She's back with Michael. Do you realise that?"

Now it was Ronnie's turn to make a noise in her throat. She looked away, neither confirming nor denying that she'd known about the reconciliation between their sister and the man who'd caused so much trouble for them in the past. Smirking, realising that she'd won that small argument, Katy stood up once more and headed towards the kitchen. Ronnie followed, unwilling to let her sister off the hook so quickly.

"So… how long are you planning on staying here with Dot? She's not in any fit state to have you under her feet, you realise that, don't you?" Ronnie pressed, leaning against the door frame as Katy made herself another mug of tea.

"Want one?" The teenager asked, not answering her sister's questions. Ronnie nodded.

"Katy… why don't you come and stay with me and Jack?"

"Jack won't want me." Katy murmured not looking at her as she said the words.

Ronnie sighed. "Oh sweetie." She moved from her spot in the doorway to put her hands on Katy's arms, rubbing them reassuringly and resting her head against the teenager's. "Jack's sorry about everything. He wants a chance to make it up to you for the way he acted, but you won't let him. Please, for my sake if nothing else, come and stay with us."

"I can't just leave without saying anything to Dot, can I?" Katy told her, looking down into the pair of mugs on the counter in front of her. She wasn't so sure that things would be as easy to sort out as Ronnie seemed to think, but she didn't want to upset her sister further by pointing it out.

"No… no, of course not. But you'll come back to the flat?" Ronnie asked hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Katy told her nodding. "I'll think about it, OK?"

Ronnie didn't sound happy, but she agreed. They sat in silence drinking their tea and watching the television until Dot came back for her lunch break and Ronnie made her excuses, leaving the teenager and the old woman alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Katy was sitting on the sofa in Dot's front room, her legs curled up underneath her, with a mug of tea clutched in her hands staring unseeingly at whatever Dot had been watching on the television. There had been a loud banging on the front door and the old woman had got up to see what was the matter, leaving the teenager straining to hear who was outside.

"She's in here, girls." Dot announced, opening the door to the front room and ushering Lauren and Whitney inside. Katy smiled weakly at them, uncurling her legs and setting the mug carefully down on the coffee table.

"Hey." She said softly with a smile. Lauren didn't look convinced by her cheerful expression and perched on the arm of the chair to Katy's right, while Whitney sat beside her on the sofa.

"Right, Mitchell." Lauren said in a business-like tone, leaning forwards towards her friend and raising her eyebrows. "We have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

"Yep."

Whitney took over from Lauren, desperate not to let her friend be the one to reveal their idea. "We want you to join us on the stall."

"What?"

"We want you to come into business with us. Three times the woman power, three times the profit, yeah?"

"Or the same amount of profit split three ways?" Katy pointed out. She was still trying to take in what her friends were suggesting.

"So? Are you in?" Lauren asked eagerly.

"I guess. But you do realise that I will NOT be standing around on the stall for hours with this thing." She said, raising her eyebrows and pointing at her swollen stomach. Katy laughed and nodded, stroking her stomach gently. "But yes, I'm definitely in. The more money we can get the better." She stood up, grinning. "So girls, this is where the hard work really starts."

x-x

"Two for fifteen quid." Katy shouted folding her arms and leaning back slightly on the stool as she tried to attract attention to the stall. It was Monday morning and she'd officially started work. After working on Ian's fruit and veg stall, Katy had proved she was good at it, but since she'd started four hours ago she'd steadily sold all morning. "Two towels for fifteen quid; best quality."

A woman with two small children approached and Katy smiled down at them. She negotiated and eventually sold the woman two sets of towels, as well as a couple of pairs of flip flops and some sunglasses. Grinning, she zipped the notes into her money belt and returned to her perch on the stool. Lauren and Whitney had laughed at her demands for a stool, but there was no way Katy could stand being on her feet for hours while she was working.

"Flip flops two for a tenner!"

"Oi, baby sister…" Roxy said, slightly moodily as she approached, Amy balanced on her hip. Katy looked up slowly, not sure whether she wanted to meet her eyes or not. She beamed at her niece, however, and tapped her nose gently.

"Alright?"

"Yeah… Ron said you're at Dot's? How long you gonna stay there?"

Katy shrugged. "Dunno…"

"Katy. Stop being such a cow, alright? I said I'm sorry. Can't you just act like a grown up and realise that you can't always help who you fall for?" Roxy snapped, losing her temper with her sister.

"No, I can't." The teenager retorted childishly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. "Not when it's him."

"Michael told me he saw you in the park the other day." The blonde was doing her best to control her temper.

"What?" Katy was shocked. "What did he say?"

"He just said you talked but he couldn't get you to come home. Michael said he was worried that maybe…" Roxy hesitated, looking at her sister's face. Katy looked as though she was half confused, half outraged.

"Maybe what?"

"He said he thought that maybe you needed to see someone… that you didn't seem quite… normal."

The teenager's mouth dropped open as she listened to her sister's words. Was Michael trying to convince Roxy that she was mad? Maybe he was trying to make sure that even if Katy did tell her what had happened that Roxy wouldn't believe her. As the teenager tried to work out what his game was, the blonde was watching her carefully.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Roxy. I'm perfectly fine."

"Michael said that you said that if he told me about your conversation, you'd tell me that he came on to you so that I wouldn't believe him." Roxy said softly. Katy glanced at Amy, hoping that she really didn't understand what was going on.

"I didn't!" She protested. "Well, I did… but it wasn't like that. I just didn't want you to…"

Roxy sighed and glanced around, making sure that they weren't being listened to. "He also said that you seemed paranoid and were really jumpy. What's going on? Listen, if you need to talk to someone or see someone… you know, what with your mum and everything…"

"I am not crazy." Katy snapped. She spotted Whitney walking towards her and started unknotting the money belt from around her waist.

"I know! I just thought… with all the stress…"

"I'm fine." Katy pulled off the belt and walked towards Whitney who was looking curiously between the sisters. "Hey… I've got some stuff I need to do. I'll catch you later, Whit."

Leaving the pair of them staring after her, Katy stalked off along Bridge Street and out of sight under the bridge. Once she had turned the corner, she stopped, leaning heavily against the wall and covering her hands with her face. Banging it against the brickwork behind her, she let out a long, deep breath.

"Alright?" An unfamiliar voice sounded just beside her and Katy turned to see who was invading her personal space this time. A tall, grey haired man was smiling kindly at her. For an old guy he was good looking, but Katy groaned and pulled herself to stand properly. Michael's dad tilted his head slightly to one side, examining her.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine."

"Katy, isn't it? Roxy's sister?"

"Yeah." She moved around him and headed along the road in the direction of the salon. Eddie Moon watched her silently until she passed the war memorial, then he started jogging after her. As Katy reached the community centre he fell into step with her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, shrugging. "I was just wondering why you'd say you're fine, when you're clearly not."

"It's none of your business, is it?" Katy snapped. She stopped walking and turned to face him suddenly, her eyes flashing. "Actually, you know what? It is your business because it's your son who told my sister that I'm crazy. And now Roxy thinks I need to see a shrink or something. So no, I'm not really fine, but I don't particularly want to talk about it, thanks."

She stormed off in the direction of the Square and Dot's house, leaving him staring after her once more.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Katy moved in with Ronnie and Jack. The blonde had caught her sister crossing the Square and demanded that she move in, refusing to take no for an answer. The teenager, not having the strength to argue, had agreed.

Roxy had obviously filled Ronnie in about what Michael had told her, because the older woman spent most of her time watching Katy. It was almost as though she was waiting for her to say something that would back up their suspicions about her mental state. The teenager thought that if her sister didn't knock it off soon she would be forced to tell her exactly how annoying it was. Surely Ronnie remembered what it was like to have everyone watching and scrutinising everything you did; looking for meanings and explanations that weren't there.

In the end Katy had had enough and announced that she was going out to meet her friends, even though she knew Lauren and Whitney were both on the stall that afternoon. She had only been in the flat a matter of hours and was already feeling as though, if she wasn't mad already, she would soon be. Jack and Ronnie exchanged a glance as Katy picked up her old key out of the bowl on the counter and headed out. She sighed, having seen the look pass between them and had to control herself so that she didn't slam the door behind her.

She was crossing the Square when she heard hurried footsteps and turned to see her brother-in-law jogging towards her. Katy sighed, wondering what was coming next, but Jack just smiled as he fell into step beside her.

"Hey…" He said softly.

"Hi."

"Don't take any notice of Ronnie… she's just worried about you."

Katy laughed bitterly. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me… it's just… Michael…"

"Listen, yeah, I know you're OK. Ron and Rox are just looking out for you, alright? You're their baby sister and you're pregnant. They just want to make sure you're OK." Jack told her seriously. They'd sat down on Arthur's bench as he spoke and Katy closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"I know. I just don't want them fussing. It drives me crazy…" She broke off at her turn of phrase, worried about the connotations and what her brother-in-law might read into it. Jack grinned at her and they both laughed. He shrugged and raised his arm so that it was lying along the back of the bench behind her. It reminded Katy of the cheesy move that boys tended to pull in the cinema and her mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Katy… Look, I'm really sorry about everything I said and did before. I was just stressed about Ronnie and… I know that's not an excuse. Can we just put it all behind us and get back to how we used to be? We got on really well before all that. We had a laugh, you and me, didn't we?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'd like that." Katy said with a smile. She was relieved that the air had been cleared between her and Jack; it was one less thing to worry about. Her brother-in-law moved his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. As she laid her head on his shoulder, Jack kissed the top of her head softly. It was a reassuring, almost fatherly display of affection and Katy closed her eyes feeling completely calm.

After a couple of seconds, Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze before moving his arm away. "I'd better get back… Ronnie will want a progress report." Katy laughed and nodded at his words, knowing that her sister was probably watching them through the curtains at that moment.

"What are you going to tell her?" She asked cautiously.

"That you're a crazy woman and there's no hope." He said grinning. Katy laughed as he stood up and glanced towards the flat. Following his gaze, the teenager saw that she'd been right; the curtains twitched hurriedly as Ronnie obviously dropped them. "No, I'm going to tell her the truth… you're fine."

"Thank you."

Jack smiled and turned, heading back to the flat. "Catch you later kid. Don't stay out too late."

Shaking her head and smiling, Katy heaved herself to her feet and headed to the stall. While she was out, she may as well see what Lauren and Whitney were up to after all.

x-x

"Hey!" A voice called from behind her as she walked slowly towards Bridge Street. The sound made Katy jump and she stopped, looking warily over her shoulder. Lately she got very jumpy when people shouted at her in the street.

A tall, dark haired young man was walking towards her, a smile on his face and a piece of black fabric clutched in one hand. He held the material out towards her and Katy realised that it was her cardigan. She'd been carrying it, but she must have dropped it as she'd walked away from the bench.

"Thanks." She muttered taking it from him. As she did so, their fingers touched and Katy's eyes flicked to his quickly. He smiled and she felt her lips twitching into a matching expression.

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Moon." He said softly. "I came here yesterday to see my dad and just ended up staying at the pub. I've seen you around a couple of times… d'you live around here, or…?" Their hands were still outstretched, both holding onto the cardigan.

"Yeah… I live just over there…" Katy pointed vaguely in the direction of the house where both her sisters' flats were. "I'm Katy Mitchell."

"Ahh!" He said grinning. "A Mitchell! I heard my brother Michael is shacked up with a Mitchell."

Katy stiffened slightly and withdrew her hand under the pretence of shifting her bag further up her shoulder. Her immediate thoughts on hearing her words were that he was insulting her sister. Even though she was still annoyed at Roxy, no one insulted her and got away with it while Katy was around, which was reflected in her tone when she replied. "Yeah, Roxy, my sister."

"Oh… I didn't mean…" Tyler obviously realised that his words had hit a nerve.

The girl groaned inwardly, knowing that she'd overreacted and closed her eyes for a moment or two longer than normal. "Sorry…" she said resting a hand on her bump and smiling up at him. "Hormones and stress are a terrible combination!"

Tyler laughed putting his hands into his pockets and shrugging. "No worries, as long as you're not offended, Katy Mitchell."

"No, no… of course not!" She assured him quickly.

"I'll catch you later, yeah?" He said smiling at her and heading in the direction of the Vic. Katy watched him walk away with a small smile on her face. As he crossed the road between the gardens and the pub, Tyler glanced backwards and shot her a broad grin which the teenager couldn't resist returning with an accompanying flutter somewhere in the region of her stomach.

"Oh, god." She muttered taking a deep breath and heading in the direction of the stall once more. "You've got enough to think about without adding a boy to the list as well."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks so much for the comments, lovelies! :) **_

_**I have changed the timescale a little because I was getting a bit confused with where everything was and trying to write in the future was weird and hard! Basically this part is set on Tuesday 28th June (aka yesterday) because it sort of fits in with that episode!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it - comment and let me know :D xxx**_

* * *

><p>"Shall we go to the pub?" Katy asked, perching on the stool that stood in front of the stall. "Grab something to eat?" Lauren and Whitney looked at her strangely, wondering why she was so keen to head to the Vic. Obviously realising that they were exchanging questioning looks, Katy shrugged. "I'm starving!"<p>

"Fine." Lauren said, glancing at the time on her phone. "It's nearly quitting time anyway."

As they started packing up the stall, Katy glanced over her shoulder distractedly. Michael was leaning against the gateway to the gardens in the middle of the Square watching her intently. Feeling anger rising up inside her as she remembered her conversation with Roxy, Katy made sure that her friends were distracted before crossing the street and stopping in front of him. With her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow challengingly, waiting for an explanation.

"Alright?" Michael asked simply, smirking at her.

"Are you not going to try and explain why you decided to tell Roxy that I'm mad?" Katy hissed.

"I was worried, with that guy hanging around and everything. You looked like you needed help." He told her casually with a shrug.

"Psychiatric help?"

"Maybe."

Katy's mouth dropped open at this. "Are you serious?"

"If that's what you need to get better, Katy, that's what you need." He said, leaning down slightly and making the gap between their faces smaller.

"You know what; you should take a leaf out of your brother's book. He seems like a genuinely nice guy, unlike you. So does your dad." She said, narrowing her eyes and practically spitting the words at him. Michael's face contorted in anger and he grabbed her arm roughly, jerking her towards him.

"Shut it." He snarled. "Just shut up."

"Touched a nerve, have I?" Katy asked grinning. She had never known when to stop talking before she got into trouble. Michael opened his mouth to reply, but Lauren's voice cut in. Katy turned and nodded, pulling her arm out of the man's grip. Before she walked away, she fixed him with a falsely bright smile. "See you later."

"What was that about?" Whitney asked as Katy returned to the stall. She had a slight smile on her face, satisfied that she had managed to rile Michael up and feeling as though she'd gained the upper hand. "What were you talking to him for? I thought you couldn't stand him?"

"I can't, but I'll take any opportunity to wind him up!" The pregnant teenager said with a laugh.

There was a pause as Ryan walked past the stall on his way to the Vic. He shot the teenagers a grin before putting his head down and striding away. Lauren gazed after him, involuntarily letting a small sigh escape as she turned to watch him enter the pub. Her friends exchanged a look; Whitney looked unimpressed, almost disgusted, but Katy was doing her best not to laugh at the expression on both her best friends' faces.

"She _so_ fancies your brother." The Mitchell pointed out grinning broadly. Whitney punched her on the arm.

"No I don't!" Lauren protested weakly. Neither of them were buying her words. "What? I don't!"

"Come on…" Katy was getting impatient just standing around and started to walk towards the Vic. The knowledge that Ryan was working would no doubt encourage Lauren to hurry up. "I'm actually digesting my own stomach I'm _that_ hungry."

x-x

"So, what can I get you Mitchell Junior?" Alfie asked as Katy leant against the bar a few minutes later. Lauren and Whitney had gone to get a table in the corner while Katy put in their order.

"A coke, an orange juice and a vodka and coke," Katy said screwing up her face as she tried to remember everything, "two tuna and sweetcorn baguettes and a cheese and pickle one. Oh, and three packets of crisps; salt and vinegar, cheese and onion and roast chicken."

Alfie laughed as she rattled off the order, jotting it down on the notepad in front of him. "That it?"

She nodded and handed over a twenty pound note, yawning as she waited for the change. Katy was suddenly aware of someone beside her and glanced to her left, jumping as she realised that Tyler had slipped onto the bar stool beside her. He was leaning one elbow the bar, watching her closely. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at how intense his gaze was, the teenager turned and fixed him with a stern look.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Katy paused for a moment. "So? Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not… why are you staring at me?" He asked with a broad grin. Despite herself, Katy felt the corners of her lips twitching upwards and she shook her head, glancing away. To stop herself looking back at Tyler, she watched Alfie serving one of the stallholders, before he returned to lean on the bar just in front of her.

"Ahhh!" He said, grinning broadly. "I see you've met my cousin, Tyler Moon. You wanna watch him, Katy. On the other hand, you better watch yourself, Ty. The Mitchells aren't to be messed with… especially this one! She may look innocent, but…" He broke off laughing as Katy swatted him gently on the arm, giggling as well.

"Oh shut up, granddad!" She laughed, sliding off the stool with one hand resting on her bump lightly. Her face contorted slightly with discomfort as the baby kicked her. Alfie looked worried, but she smiled and waved his concerns away. "She's just kicking, it's alright."

"How pregnant are you?" Tyler asked, his head tilted to one side as his eyes swept over her. Self-consciously Katy wondered what he was thinking.

"Twenty-five weeks… just over six months." She told him slowly.

"Who… who's the… if you don't mind me asking." He said awkwardly, not actually asking anything at all. Katy understood instantly and her heart leapt a little. Perhaps he wasn't put off after all.

"Just some guy. He's not important." She told him with a shrug. He smiled again and she felt herself returning it without thinking. It was rather odd… no one had this effect on her, ever. "I better get back to the others… see you later."

As she reached the table and dropped down beside Whitney on the padded bench, Katy saw Michael come into the Vic and look around. His gaze fell on Katy and he looked away, heading towards his half-brother at the bar. He said something to him, glanced back at Katy before stalking out of the pub. Tyler glanced at Katy as well, looking away quickly as their eyes met.

The teenager's heart sank and she stood up, ignoring Lauren and Whitney's protests, and headed outside after Michael.


	18. Chapter 18

"What did you say to him?" Katy hissed, grabbing Michael by the arm and forcing him to turn around. Michael turned slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he met her eyes.

"I told him that you had some kind of obsessive crush on me and that he should watch out you don't use him to get at me." He told her quietly, delight spreading across his face as though he was relishing her obvious fury and horror.

"You… what?" The teenager was so gobsmacked by his words that she could hardly speak. "Why the HELL…?"

Lurching forwards Katy began pummelling Michael's chest furiously with her clenched fists. If it wasn't bad enough that he'd convinced her sisters that she needed psychiatric help now he was doing his best to ruin any sort of relationship she might have had with Tyler before it had even started.

Michael just stood, letting her reign blows on his chest without making any kind of attempt to stop her. People were beginning to gather and stare, wondering what was going on. When she couldn't fight anymore, Katy let her fists drop and sat down heavily on the curb. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, Michael dragged her to her feet and pulled her to Arthur's bench.

When Katy spoke, her tone was full of defeat. "Why, Michael?"

He shrugged. "The other day…"

"What other day?" Katy demanded, shaking her head in confusion.

"In the park. With that guy… And now Tyler."

Katy looked across at him, disbelief etched across her features. "So you've decided to ruin my life because you're _jealous_? What, you can't have me so no one else can either? Michael… you're going out with my _sister_." She hauled herself to her feet and pushed past him, heading in the direction of the flat. Katy had completely forgotten about Lauren and Whitney waiting for her in the Vic. "You're the crazy one, not me."

"You're paranoid, Katy. You think everyone's against you. But we just want to help." He called loudly after her.

The teenager stopped in her tracks. "Don't lie!" She screamed at him.

"I'm not. We're all worried about you… Roxy, Ronnie, Jack… you've got so much to deal with and we just want to help." Looking wildly around her, Katy saw the people watching the conversation unfold as though it was a play. They were staring at her with concerned expressions on their faces. Some looked mildly alarmed. "Listen… your mum was very ill and if you've inherited her illness then we're going to get you the help you need, alright?"

"My mum had depression, OK. And I am not ill!"

"It's OK to admit it." Michael continued, still talking much more loudly than was necessary. Katy could see the malice in his eyes and she could also tell that he was enjoying the situation immensely.

"Oh, for god's sake!" The teenager snapped. "I've had enough. Just… leave me alone. Crawl back under whatever rock you came from and stay there."

There was a muttering from the assembled crowd and Katy could hear Michael talking to someone, saying that it was sad when people needed help and couldn't see it, but she blocked it out and stalked across the Square with her head held high. Only when she wrestled the front door open and slammed it firmly behind her did she allow the angry tears that were building up behind her eyelids to fall.

"Katy?" A soft, worried voice called from somewhere to her left. "Baby, what's wrong?"

For a split second, the teenager thought that it was her mother's voice that she heard and murmured her name. Then she looked across and saw her elder sister gazing at her anxiously. Ronnie had heard what she'd said and moved quickly across to Katy, holding her tightly. She steered her into the flat and settled her on the sofa, wrapping her arms tightly around the pregnant teenager and stroking her hair gently. When Katy had calmed down enough to talk, she poured the entire story out to her sister, who listened carefully.

"Right… you go and have a bath." Ronnie ordered. "Then I'll make you a hot chocolate and you can have an early night. You're exhausted and you're stressed and you're emotional. I'm sure Michael was just trying to look out for you… Roxy had a massive go at him about how he acted with you and he promised to change it."

"But he didn't… it wasn't…" Katy started, but Ronnie shook her head.

"Just do as you're told for once, OK? Don't take things so personally. We're all just looking out for you. Now go on." Ronnie kissed her on the temple and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Reluctantly Katy went. She knew that Michael's intentions hadn't been nearly as good as Ronnie was making out, but the more she protested, the more his claims would be backed up. He had said she was paranoid and going on about how he was trying to make out that she was crazy was just backing up what he said. No, Katy would have to be clever and play him at his own game.

This realisation gave her the strength and determination that she needed to face it and she went to bed ready to fight.

x-x

The next morning everyone seemed to be up and about earlier than normal. Katy walked into the kitchen and took James out of Ronnie's arms before she settled herself at the kitchen table with her nephew on her lap. Jack gently stroked the baby's head as he passed to get to the sink. Filling up a glass of water, he put it in front of his sister-in-law who smiled gratefully, before he picked up the dishcloth which was lying on the counter.

"_This is wet?_"

"_Oh… umm… well Michael dropped a drink on there... he was sleepwalking. It was a bit weird._" Ronnie said making both Jack and Katy look up abruptly.

The knowledge that he had been in the flat while she had been asleep made the teenager incredibly uncomfortable. She was, however conscious of the fact that after everything that had happened she needed to try and stay calm whenever he was mentioned.

"_So why didn't you wake me?_" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair. Katy took a large gulp of water and concentrated on her nephew who was pulling a lock of her hair firmly. She disentangled his hands, pretending not to be interested in the conversation taking place in front of her.

Ronnie shrugged. "_'Cos I didn't think both of us should have a bad night._"

"_So he's up to his old tricks, then?_"

"_What d'you mean?_" The blonde asked, voicing her teenage sister's question.

"_Well, my mum used to call him Midnight Michael. Used to do loads of weird stuff, you know. Used to try and get in bed with her and wake her up when she was already awake._" He laughed slightly and shook his head. "_Poor Roxy._"

The idea of Michael being able to get into the flat while he was sleepwalking and the knowledge that he had tried to get into bed with Jack's mother sent Katy into a panic. What else was he capable of? She stood up hurriedly, James clamped to her hip, and walked to the door.

"I'll go and get him changed, shall I?" She offered. Ronnie smiled gratefully at her and nodded, moving to stand behind her husband's chair. Katy watched as her sister leant over Jack's shoulder to see what he was doing on the laptop, before she went to their bedroom and laid the baby on the bed.

Hunting through his clothes, she found a pair of jeans, a green and blue striped t-shirt and a blue jacket. Dressing her nephew quickly, Katy tried to rationalise her thoughts; telling herself that she was just panicking over nothing and that if Michael did manage to get back into the flat while sleepwalking he would undoubtedly wake someone up and they could deal with him.

"There you go, little man." She said gently, picking James up and kissing him on the forehead. "Now, let's bring your truck into Auntie Katy's room so she can get ready for work, OK? Otherwise Lauren and Whitney are going to murder me for being late!"


	19. Chapter 19

Katy was only marginally late for her shift on the stall and Lauren was talking to Ryan anyway, so she didn't even notice. The Mitchell couldn't help noticing that Whitney's brother looked rather uncomfortable talking to the teenage girl but, Katy realised, Lauren was determined to make him notice her and what Lauren Branning wanted, Lauren Branning usually got.

When Ryan had managed to extricate himself from Lauren's conversation, the younger girl handed over the money belt to her friend and headed home. Katy sighed and settled herself on her stool, shouting out to the passing people and trying to attract customers.

For the most part Katy's shift was uneventful. A couple of people stopped to chat, most of them annoying her by commenting on how big her bump had got, which broke up the tedium of just sitting and shouting about their bargains for sale. Other people, however, had obviously seen, or just heard about, the shouting match between her and Michael the evening before and sent her strange looks as they hurried past. Seeing that something was bothering her, Fatboy wandered over and started up a conversation, before Mercy arrived stealing his attention.

Towards the end of the shift, Katy spotted Tyler leaving the Vic and heading in her direction. Their eyes met for a split second before he looked away, putting his head down and walking purposefully towards the café. Resolved to get her side of the story across, Katy called out to him as he passed.

"Tyler… listen, can I have a word. Please?"

Evidently reluctantly, he glanced at her and nodded, changing course and moving to stand in front of her stool. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Michael told me what he said to you yesterday; that I have a crush on him and that I'd use you to get to him. It's not true. He's my sister's boyfriend and, quite honestly, I can't stand him."

"And? Why are you telling me this?" He asked, looking at her blankly. Katy's face fell slightly and her heart dropped a little.

"I… I thought… well I thought we were getting on OK until he told you that yesterday."

Tyler shrugged. "We were…"

"So… you believe me, right? I don't fancy Michael and I never have. And I certainly wouldn't use you to get to him." Katy almost pleaded with him to believe her.

"I guess." Tyler agreed at last, causing a smile of relief to wash over Katy's face. He grinned as well, almost instinctively. "Listen, I've gotta go but I'll catch you later, alright?"

The teenager nodded as he turned and headed away, looking over his shoulder and smiling at her as he went. Katy breathed a sigh of relief; that was one less person Michael had managed to turn against her.

x-x

"_Hey…_" Roxy said, coming into the flat. Katy was sprawled in the armchair, a mug of tea clutched in her hands and Ronnie was sitting on the sofa in her dressing gown, just having got out of the bath. "_Now look, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I've been so busy, but the decks are clear and I think that tonight we should just go out and get really hammered._"

"Oh… great… thanks, Rox." Katy moaned, prodding herself in the stomach. "Not REALLY an option for me, is it?"

"Sorry, babe, but you can still have fun, right?"

"What, with you two totally out of it and me having to drag you home… yeah, if I take the camera it could be fun after all. I'd get some great blackmail shots!" The teenager said with a grin. Roxy smacked her gently on the leg.

"_I've just had a bath!_" Ronnie chipped in, ignoring her younger sisters' pretend argument.

"_So? Go get dressed!_" Roxy pressed, determined to get her own way.

Ronnie sighed, fiddling with her dressing gown and shifting slightly on the sofa. "_I'm not really in the party mood._"

"_Yes, you.. yes, you are, OK?_" Her younger sister argued. "_We'll go to the West End. These might be your last days of freedom. _Especially if madam here gets you on babysitting duty! They're definitely her last days of freedom, anyway!"

"Oi! She's not due for another couple of months!" Katy chipped in.

"_Come out with me, Ron. Please?_" Roxy begged. "_Beauty's where you find it._" She half sung.

Ronnie laughed, before joining in, with accompanying hand movements. "_Strike a pose!_"

"_See!_"

Katy looked between them, totally bemused. "What the hell was that?"

"Madonna? Vogue?" Roxy said. When her teenage sister still looked blank she exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes at Ronnie. "See… we need to take her out and educate her! Teenagers these days have absolutely no taste in music!"

"Shut up, grandma!" Katy joked, causing Roxy to slap her leg again.

"_Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on!_"

"_Look, I need to sleep_." Their older sister said firmly. "And so does Katy… she can't go traipsing around all over London in her condition, Rox."

"_Fine. Fine… it's my fault, ain't it, for letting Michael escape last night._" Roxy kissed Ronnie on the cheek before planting a kiss on the top of Katy's head and making her way towards the door and heading upstairs to her own flat.

After a couple of minute's silence, Katy pulled herself out of the chair and sat heavily on the sofa beside her older sister. "You can go out, you know. If you want you can go with Roxy. I don't have to come if that's what you're worried about. I'll stay in and babysit James and Amy."

"No… I really am tired. After Michael sleepwalking last night and James waking up so early… I'm gonna get an early night." Ronnie said smiling and squeezing Katy's hand. She stood up, pulling her dressing gown around her tightly before bending slightly to kiss her sister on the head, just as Roxy had done minutes before. "You should go to bed soon too. Night."

Katy watched Ronnie walk to her bedroom and close the door. Then she stood up, yawned and went into her own bedroom. Rather than getting into bed, she pulled the laptop towards her and started watching a film on the internet. Jack would have killed her if he'd known, but he was out so it didn't matter.

As the film ended, she yawned and changed into her pyjamas. Climbing into bed, Katy thought she heard the sound of the flat door closing but, as there was no other noise she dismissed it as her imagination and closed her eyes wearily.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello lovelies! Thank you for the comments (and alerts and favouriting... and if you're just reading this now!)! It means a lot!**_

_**Hope you keep enjoying... let me know what you think! :D**_

* * *

><p>Katy woke suddenly, a couple of hours later, to the sound of furious shouting coming from Ronnie and Jack's bedroom. Leaping out of bed, Katy poked her head around their bedroom door and gaped as she saw Michael stretched out on the bed beside her sister.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" She hissed. Jack looked at her meaningfully.

"Just what I was asking." He muttered darkly.

Ronnie looked between them stunned. She had shifted slightly to the side, away from Michael and appeared to have just as much idea of what was happening as the other two.

"_Oi, get up!_" Jack demanded, reaching forwards to hit Michael's foot in an attempt to wake him up.

"_Jack, Jack… Jack!_" Ronnie protested, stopping him. "_Listen to me. He's obviously sleep walking again, isn't he?_" Katy shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked at the unconscious man lying beside her sister. "_Look at him; he's got his clothes… he's got his shoes on. Oh… you terrified me!_"

Jack shot Katy a sideways glance, not completely satisfied by Ronnie's explanation, but seeing that she had obviously not known that he was there. As their eyes met, Katy knew that Jack read her distrust of Michael that was obviously showing on her face. The teenager moved slightly to the side so that she could see less of Michael behind her brother-in-law, but she could still see Ronnie, who was taking steadying breaths.

"_Well how did he get in here?_" Jack pressed, not letting go of his suspicions.

"_I don't know. Maybe he was sleeping on the sofa or something?_ Katy, did you see him before you went to bed?"

Katy shook her head violently, her voice angrier than she meant it to be when she answered. "No, of course I didn't."

"_I could've been laying there…_" Jack pointed out almost in disgust. Ronnie laughed slightly, seeing the funny side of the situation, but her sister couldn't even bring herself to smile.

"_Maybe he likes you more than you think?_" The blonde joked. Neither Katy nor Jack found her comment remotely amusing.

"_So? What're we gonna do with him?_"

"_I don't know. You're not supposed to wake them up, are you?_" Ronnie pointed out. Jack moved forwards around the side of the bed and started pulling her by the arm. "_What are you doing?_"

"_Come on then, couch._" He still looked thunderous and Katy decided that she would not want to be Michael in the morning unless her brother-in-law calmed down. She wouldn't want to be Michael anytime, but especially when Jack was this annoyed at him.

"_OK, OK._"

"_Not staying in with him, are we?_" Jack added as they left the room. He closed the door on the sleeping man and went to get blankets from the airing cupboard. "Ron, you share Katy's bed and I'll take the sofa, yeah?"

In her bedroom, Katy made sure that the door was closed firmly before she climbed into bed beside her sister. Ronnie was lying on her back, her long blonde hair fanning out across the pillow as she stared at the ceiling. The pregnant teenager lay down on her side, a pillow underneath her bump for support.

"Do you really think he was sleepwalking, Ron?" Katy asked quietly.

"Course. Why else would he be there?" Ronnie asked, surprised.

"I dunno…" The teenager replied with a sigh. She couldn't bring herself to voice her thoughts; that he was crazy and creepy and scared her.

"Get some sleep now, OK?"

Katy nodded and closed her eyes. It was a long time before she fell asleep, however, because every creak… every slight noise… was interpreted by her brain as Michael trying to get into her bedroom.

x-x

The next morning Katy had no reason to get up early. She had a day off from the stall and she had nothing to do until an appointment with her midwife later that afternoon. Any chances of a lie-in were scuppered however, when Ronnie got up. Although she obviously tried to leave the room without waking her sister, Katy was such a light sleeper due to her pregnancy that her eyes snapped open at once.

"Sorry, sweetie." Ronnie whispered, stroking her sister's cheek gently when she saw that she was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Katy yawned and stretched before she sat up and answered. "S'alright… might as well get up now then."

"I'll make you some tea. You get dressed, OK?"

The teenager nodded and smiled as Ronnie left the room. Wearily she dressed, going for comfort rather than what she actually looked like. Leggings and a maternity top were her uniform at the moment but Katy didn't care. Trying her hair into a high, messy bun that kept it firmly out of her face, she considered applying makeup before deciding that she couldn't be bothered and heading out to the living room.

"_It's alright. It's alright, I promise._" Ronnie was saying, obviously to Michael who was leaning in the doorway, blocking Katy's route to the kitchen. His position between the sisters seemed to sum up how the teenager felt about him; he was always trying to get between them and cut her off. She hid, slightly out of sight, waiting for him to leave before she went into the kitchen.

"_On your bed though... it's a bit weird. I'm sorry._" He said. There was a pause where Ronnie shot him an uncomfortable smile. "_See you later._"

He opened the door and Katy took this as her cue to enter the kitchen. She sent him a dark look as he turned to glance at her and his lips twitched ever so slightly into a smirk. Then it vanished. He closed the door firmly behind him and Katy breathed out deeply.

"I really don't like him." Katy said, not caring what her sister's reaction was. "He creeps me out."

Ronnie had a strange expression on her face when she replied. "I know, babe."

x-x

"Alright, gorgeous?" Katy asked, smiling at Lauren as she approached the stall. The younger girl was leaning against the canvas at the side of the stall looking incredibly bored. "How's it going?"

"Ain't sold much this morning. No one seems interested."

"Keep at it." Katy told her with a grin, catching sight of Whitney heading into the café and speeding up to catch her up. "Catch you in a bit, yeah?"

"Hey!" Whitney said with a grin as she spotted her friend and stopped to wait for her to catch up. She linked her arm through Katy's as they neared the café. "You alright?"

"Yeah… got a midwife appointment this afternoon… peeing in a cup and all that." She said, looking totally put out by the thought. Whitney laughed and went into the café, holding the door for her friend. "I'll get these."

"No, you don't have to."

"It's fine, babe. Hey, Marie, two teas… ta."

Katy leant on the counter as the woman poured their drinks. Beside her, Whitney smiled, her arm linked with Katy's once more. The pregnant teenager returned the smile, feeling totally content and safe. All her worries and fears about Michael seemed to vanished while she was with her best friends.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Two chapters in one day? :O What's going on? Let's just say I'm slightly hungover (again) and this has kept me distracted ;)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>While they were waiting, Whitney felt a hand on her arm and turned around quickly to see who was trying to attract her attention. Katy glanced up too, to see what was happening. Tyler was looking at her friend. He didn't seem to have noticed the pregnant teenager beside her.<p>

"_Look, I'm sorry,_" he started, "_I don't want to be rude and I don't normally do this, but… can I get your name?_"

Instantly Whitney's mood darkened. Since the whole Rob situation she hadn't so much as looked at another guy. It had taken this long for her confidence to come back and Katy knew instantly that this conversation wasn't going to end well. But a small spiteful part of her refused to let her say anything. She was hurt that Tyler seemed to be hitting on her best friend. And in front of her as well.

Whitney rolled her eyes and turned back to Katy, turning her back on Tyler. Seeing the look in her friend's eyes, the younger girl realised that Katy was slightly indignant about the situation.

"_Just your name, that's all._" Tyler pressed. "_So I can spell it out in my sleep._" Whitney laughed sarcastically at his terrible chat up line. Katy was doing her best to stay invisible. "_And she smiles! It's my lucky day!_"

"_Don't push it mate._" Whitney told him.

"_If you ain't gonna give me a name, at least give me a number. Come on, what you playing the shy girl for? I bet you give it out to worse._"

Instantly Katy felt her blood boil at his words and knew that Whitney would be feeling the same. She turned in time to see Whitney's fist flying towards Tyler's face. It connected with his mouth, sending him flying backwards and landing sprawled on the tiled floor.

"_Who d'you think I am, eh?_" Whitney demanded loudly.

"_Maybe later then?_" Tyler asked, sitting up with one hand on his lip, which was bleeding. Whitney grabbed her tea and headed outside, leaving Katy staring at him. With Whitney gone, Tyler seemed to notice Katy at last and his face fell, realising that she'd have seen the whole thing.

She picked up her own tea and turned to leave, but not before she spat, "Bother her again and she won't be the only one decking you. Got it?"

Then she followed Whitney outside quickly. The teenager was at the stall with Lauren, clearly starting to fill their best friend in on what had just happened. Katy waited until Whitney had finished talking, sipping on her tea while she listened, before asking if she was alright.

"Yeah… I could do without prats like him trying to hit on me though. Eurgh! I am so off men. They're just a massive waste of space. They either mess you around or the get you pregnant and bugger off or they're just totally useless."

"Sometimes they're all three…" Lauren added.

"And sometimes they're even worse." Katy chipped in.

The other two looked slightly confused for a moment. Then Lauren voiced their question. "How can they be worse?"

"They can be… nice." The Mitchell said, pulling a face. Her best friends laughed and soon their conversation had turned onto more cheerful things, planning their imaginary holiday for example, and Whitney's run-in with Tyler Moon was almost forgotten.

A little while later Katy's phone buzzed and she read the text message quickly.

"Oh… Apparently I'm going out for lunch with the sisters before my pre-natal appointment later, so I'd better shoot. I'll catch you later, OK?"

"Let us know how it goes, yeah?" Lauren ordered, while Whitney nodded in agreement. "The welfare of our goddaughter is very important, you know."

Whitney laughed. "I'll go and grab some sandwiches for me and you then, Lor?"

Lauren nodded and waved as her friends set off in opposite directions; Whitney to the café and Katy towards the flat.

x-x

"You never told me he was coming." Katy hissed, glancing towards Michael who was standing a little way off talking to the waiter.

"Because I knew you'd try and get out of it if you knew." Ronnie told her with a shrug. "He just wants to apologise for last night… sleepwalking and everything. Jack's finishing some business at the boxing club and Rox should be on her way. Just play nice, alright?"

Katy made a noncommittal sound in her through as Michael approached and the waiter led them to a table set for five. As the teenager read the menu, she kept sending Michael angry glances. He merely smirked back, infuriating her even more.

"_You drinking?_" Michael asked, looking at Ronnie. "I'm guessing, or rather hoping, that you're not, Katy."

"_Oh… no… no, better not._" Ronnie said, thinking about the fact that she was going to drive her sister to the hospital later that afternoon.

Apparently choosing to ignore her, Michael ordered a bottle of red wine anyway. Ronnie shot her sister a glance that indicated that she wasn't completely comfortable. It was an expression that Katy returned whole heartedly.

"_So, look… I mean, for the next hour let's just relax and just be you. You know, well… the old you._" Michael said, looking directly at Ronnie. Katy was confused. The old Ronnie?

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, arching her eyebrows. "The old Ronnie? There is no old Ronnie. She hasn't changed."

"I just meant… with all the stress of everything that's happened… James and you getting pregnant and all. Maybe Ronnie could do with just chilling out for a bit. I didn't meant to offend her. Or you." He said smarmily. Katy's older sister furrowed her eyebrows at her, frowning slightly, before smiling at Michael.

"Yeah… that would be nice. An hour just relaxing and forgetting about everything else." She said sighing. Then she added in a low voice to her sister, "Behave."

Katy pouted but didn't say anything else. The conversation continued for a little while, mainly between Ronnie and Michael, with the teenager chipping in every now and again. Occasionally Michael would bring up a topic that Katy thought was too personal, or too much like him trying to stir up trouble and she would make her feelings very clear, bringing that particular conversation to an abrupt end.

"_I should ring Roxy, shouldn't I?_" Michael said at last. Katy opened her mouth to agree, but Ronnie cut in before her.

"_Oh, no, you'd better not._" She said with a sigh. The teenager looked at her as though she'd gone mad.

"_Yeah?_" Michael asked with a strange look on his face.

"Well she's obviously got tied up and she'll get here when she can, won't she?" Ronnie reasoned.

"She's probably forgotten. You know what she's like." Katy argued. "I'll ring if you like."

Ronnie shook her head again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "No, leave it, she'll be here soon."

"_Fair enough._" Michael said, not seeming the slightest bit disappointed that his girlfriend wasn't here. "_So where were we? Umm… yeah, Ibiza! So all the blokes putting it on you?_"

Ronnie laughed and Katy looked disgusted. What kind of question was that to ask your girlfriend's sister?

"_Well, I may have had a few offers._" Ronnie said candidly. Despite her annoyance with everything and everyone at that moment in time, Katy was eagerly listening to the conversation. Ronnie rarely talked about their time in Ibiza, especially to her.

"_Anyone special?_"

"_No, no. I was always… I was always looking out for Roxy._"

"_Bet she can get into trouble!_"

"_Yeah, she really can._" The blonde said fondly, nodding. "_That girl really knows how to get into trouble!_"

"_She's wild._"

"_She is!_"

"_Bet you were there to sort her out._"

Ronnie nodded. "_I was. Every time without fail._"

"Eurgh…" Katy muttered under her breath. Ronnie shot her a look, but Katy just rolled her eyes. "What, you're making me feel sick with your little love-in."

"You were just been a kid, right?" Michael said, his chummy tone not fooling Katy in the slightest. "That must have been brilliant, growing up in Ibiza with your sisters?"

He knew full well that Katy hadn't been there and he knew that she knew he knew. Ronnie, on the other hand, seemed to think that he was genuinely confused.

"No, Katy wasn't in Ibiza with us." She explained. "We met her just over a year ago after her mum died."

"Oh… well… at least you and Roxy have that connection." He said pointedly. The teenager narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered trying to ignore what Michael was doing. He was clearly trying to make a big deal out of the fact that her older sisters shared so much history that she wasn't a part of. "D'you wanna just shut up, yeah?"

"Behave!" Ronnie hissed at her again. "Sorry… it must be hormones or something."

"Yeah…" Michael said snidely. "Or something…"

Katy was prevented from replying by Roxy's arrival. She looked slightly put out that they had clearly been there a while.

"_Sorry, did I get the wrong time?_" She asked as she sat in the seat beside Michael, opposite Katy.

"_No._" Her older sister assured her with a smile. Katy just rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. She'd had enough already.


	22. Chapter 22

They waited for Jack for as long as they could, but finally they had to order, eat and leave before they missed Katy's appointment. As they walked past the Vic, they saw Jack emerging.

"Did you forget?" Ronnie asked, stopping briefly to speak to her husband. He looked slightly guilty, but shook his head.

"No, sorry Ron, there was just so much I needed to get done down the boxing club. Listen, I'll catch up with you later. Good luck, Katy." He said before turning and striding away across the Square. Ronnie stared after him in astonishment, before Katy dragged her back to reality.

"Look, you go and get James from Dot's and I'll pick up my records, OK." She said, glancing at the time on her phone. "If we don't leave soon we'll be late."

Ronnie nodded and headed to her mother-in-law's house to pick up her son. Katy shot another, curious, look after Jack's retreating figure before hurrying to the flat with Roxy to grab the folder that contained all the notes from her previous appointments with the midwife.

Roxy had called Christian and asked him to keep Amy for the rest of the afternoon so that she could go to the appointment with her sisters. They sat in the waiting room in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The nurse that had seen them in the hospital on the night of Max and Abi's car crash stopped to talk to them, commenting on how much James had grown since she saw him last. This time Ronnie was much friendlier to her.

It seemed like forever, but finally Katy's name was called and the sisters went into the small examination room. Anna smiled at her and remarked that she was glad to see her again. Katy returned the sentiment, before the midwife launched into her tests, demanding samples and taking her blood pressure. Then she measured Katy's bump, giving a low whistle as she read the measurement off the tape measure.

"She's definitely growing well." Anna said with a smile. "I have absolutely no worries about that."

"Good." Katy said, relieved. She hadn't ever considered that the baby's growth would be a problem; unless she was growing too much.

"Is there anything you want to ask me… any of you? Anything that's been bothering you?"

Katy shook her head, but her sister's exchanged a wary glance. The midwife spotted it at once, fixing her sharp gaze on them and tilting her head ever so slightly to one side. Roxy chewed her lip, wondering whether to ask the question she was thinking about or not.

"Katy's mum had severe depression, right." She said finally. Katy exhaled loudly, signalling her annoyance. Everyone ignored her. "Lately Katy's been acting quite… erratically. We were just wondering if… you know…"

"You were wondering whether the pregnancy could have caused her to develop, or start showing signs of, depression?" Anna finished, nodding understandingly.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Katy exclaimed. She was getting tired of saying those words now.

Anna smiled at her, but her attention was focused on Ronnie and Roxy. "What makes you think there's a problem, Miss Mitchell?"

"Hello? I'm here, you know." The teenager snapped moodily.

"Well you can see she's moody – she thinks everyone's against her…"

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah… Katy's convinced that my boyfriend is trying to make us think she's crazy. She can't see that we're just trying to help." Roxy continued. Katy exhaled in frustration.

"He IS trying to make people think I'm crazy!" She protested. "He even told Tyler that I fancy him and I'm only friends with Tyler to get to him. Michael I mean."

Her sisters gazed at her with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. "Tyler?"

"What?" Katy said defensively. "He's a mate."

"Well… whatever." Roxy shrugged. "Can you give her anything?"

Anna smiled. "It's really not my area of expertise." She said with a smile. "Katy would need to speak to someone from the Psych department, but I don't –"

"So do we need to speak to someone about that, or can you sort it?" Roxy asked.

"Rox!" Katy protested. "I don't need to speak to anyone."

"Surely it's better to be safe than sorry, with the baby and all." She continued. When Roxy got an idea in her head her younger sister knew that it took a lot to shift it. Sometimes there was no way of getting her to see that she was wrong.

"Listen," Ronnie said, acting as a mediator between her feisty sisters, "we can talk about this at home. Her pre-natal appointment isn't really the time for this, anyway."

"Well, we're all done here." Anna said, sliding her chair backwards slightly and leaning against the back of it with a smile on her face. "I won't need to see you again until… around July 14th? It'll be your 28 week appointment. Usually there would be three weeks between this appointment and your next, but seeing as you're a week behind you'll be seeing me in a fortnight. OK?"

Katy nodded, smiled and the sisters stood up. Ronnie shook Anna's hand and Roxy smiled, following her older sister outside. The teenager was about to follow when Anna laid a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"Try and keep calm, OK? It's not good for you or the baby if you get wound up."

"I know." Katy agreed with a sigh.

"Don't worry, any Psych specialist would probably agree that you're perfectly fine after more analysis. I'm no expert, but I'm a pretty good judge of character." She continued with a smile, which Katy returned gratefully. "If you need anything, or just to talk, call me, alright, anytime."

"Thanks." Katy said gratefully with a nod. She could see her sisters staring at her through the blinds on the window and shook her head with a smile. "I'd better go before they break back in."

Anna laughed as Katy left. Instantly Roxy began questioning her.

"She just wanted to make sure I was OK with everything and still taking my vitamins." Katy said with a shrug. "And she said that I'm obviously NOT crazy."

"She's not a Psychiatrist." Roxy said pointedly, stalking in front of her sisters along the corridor. Ronnie sighed and shook her head, linking her arm through Katy's.

"Ignore her. We'll talk about it at home."

Katy set her jaw, not wanting to talk about it at all. As much as she loved her sisters, she hated how they refused to let go once they got their minds set on something. And she was sure she was in for a lot of arguments.


	23. Chapter 23

**_I can't believe Ronnie/Sam Womack's leaving Eastenders this week! I'm so sad :( I still have my fingers crossed that she'll be back at some point when she's had a break! _**

**_As usual, thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/etc. especially Alexandra. Xx and Brooklynn70 whose comments keep me writing :)_**

**_If you've got a spare moment, drop me a comment and let me know what you think :) Thank yoouuuu :D_**

* * *

><p>All the way back to the Square Roxy talked. Katy tuned out her voice, thinking carefully about anything and everything. Ronnie was quiet as well.<p>

"Surely you want to know if there's something that can be done, right? I mean, what if you end up like your mum?" Roxy asked, craning her head to look at Katy in the back seat. The teenager stared back, not showing any emotion on her face.

"Rox…" Ronnie said gently, shaking her head and removing her gaze from the road for a moment to look at her sister.

"But surely Katy knows better than us what it's like to grow up when your mum is… well… depressed."

"Yes and because of that I know that I'm not depressed." Katy argued.

The younger blonde shrugged. "Well you would say that, wouldn't you."

Not understanding why Roxy was so eager to believe that there was something wrong with her, Katy clamped her mouth shut and stared out of the window. As they rounded the gardens in the middle of the Square, Katy let out a loud gasp. Nathan was standing on the curb staring at the front door of the flat.

"What?" Ronnie asked, slightly panicked, glancing in the mirror to see her sister's face.

"Oh… nothing… just… Ruby kicked and it took me by surprise, that's all." The teenager lied quickly. Ronnie narrowed her eyes, but didn't question her.

"Who's that?" Roxy asked, pointing at Nathan, who was still staring at the flat. She rolled down her window, leant out slightly and shouted at him. "Oi! What d'you want?"

Panicking, Katy leant down, hiding her face behind her hair. It would never fool him, but for some reason Katy felt as though if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her.

"Nothing." He said with a shrug, his hands deep in his pockets. "Why, what you offering?"

"Eurgh…" Roxy grimaced, shutting her window and shaking her head. "What is wrong with people?"

Risking it, Katy raised her head slightly to glance at him as they passed. Their eyes met and he smirked before turning and walking away. The teenager went cold and shuddered. Apparently he hadn't decided to leave her alone after all. But how had he found out where she lived?

"Hello?" Ronnie asked, a smile on her lips as she stared at her sister's vacant expression. They'd parked and Ronnie was undoing James' car seat as she watched Katy in amusement. "Something bothering you?"

"What? Oh… no." Katy grinned falsely before climbing out of the car.

Michael walked towards them, smiling brightly. The teenager groaned, but Roxy grinned and kissed him. As their lips met, Michael's gaze flicked to Katy's face, until she scowled and looked away. She wished she hadn't, however, as her gaze now fell on Nathan. He was leaning against the wall of the Vic watching them intently. As he watched Michael and Roxy's passionate greeting he smirked, understanding the situation perfectly. Katy went pale and felt her head starting to swim. Heat prickled through her and stars appeared in front of her eyes.

Stumbling slightly, she took quick, shallow breaths. Michael pushed Roxy roughly away, grabbing the teenager before she fell completely and lifted her. Weakly she tried to push him away, but she fainted.

The next thing Katy knew she was lying on the sofa in the flat with both her sisters fussing over her. Swatting Ronnie's hands away from her face, Katy sat up. Instantly she wished she hadn't as light-headedness rushed over her and she was forced to lie down again.

"We called the doctor." Ronnie told her, smoothing the teenager's hair gently. "He's on his way."

"What? Why?" Katy demanded, wondering whether Roxy had got her way and they were going to get her mental status checked.

"You fainted, stupid." Roxy said, equally gently. She was squeezing her younger sister's hand and staring at her with concern. Then she smiled cheekily. "I mean, we don't care about you, but my niece is quite important to me."

"Oh, ha ha." Katy said sarcastically, smiling at her sister.

There was a knock on the door and Ronnie went to open it. Dr Khan came into the room, smiling down at the teenager who was lying on the sofa. After what had happened with Tamwar and Afia recently, she was slightly wary of him. But he was a doctor and there wasn't much she could do.

"So, Miss Mitchell, your sister said you fainted?"

"Yeah… I guess so." Katy agreed, shrugging.

"You had your 25 week pre-natal appointment this afternoon, yes? But your records show that you're 26 weeks gone."

"Yeah… the appointment was a week late. I've been busy."

"It's important that you make all your appointments."

Katy frowned. "I know."

He pulled out a torch, which he shone in her eyes. Katy flinched and tried to pull away, but he held her head still and carried on examining her. He took her blood pressure, the second time it had been taken that day, and pulled out a needle to draw some blood. Katy winced as the needle slid into her skin and gritted her teeth.

"Right… I'll get these bloods examined, but I think it's just a simple case of low iron levels and dehydration so I'll write you a prescription for iron tablets and you'll need to make sure you drink more." He said seriously, nodding at her.

"Roxy… weren't you going to ask about the Psychiatrist?" Michael asked in a low voice. Katy heard anyway and glared ferociously at him.

"Oh, yeah." The blonde exclaimed, turning to the doctor and putting her head on one side. "We were just wondering… d'you think you could get Katy an appointment with a Psychiatrist? I mean… she's been through a lot and what with her mother and all…"

"I don't need to see a Psychiatrist." Katy hissed.

The door opened again and Jack walked in, dropping his keys and phone on the counter and stopping as he saw the crowd gathered in his living room. Ronnie stood up and went to his side, starting to explain what was going on.

"Well… as Katy's eighteen I can't ignore her wishes, but if she changes her mind I know a brilliant Psychiatrist that might help." Dr Khan said in his usual calm tone.

"What? Are you still on about this?" Jack asked frustrated. "She said she's fine and I believe her."

"Jack…" Ronnie said quietly. "We'll talk about this later."

He shook his head and went into the bedroom, closing the door loudly behind him. Ronnie sighed and glanced at her younger sister, who just arched her eyebrow and smirked.

"I think he's talking sense." She said grinning.

"Just… shh, Katy." Roxy said. "Do you have a number for this shrink?"

Dr Khan smiled and nodded, before scribbling the number down and handing it to Roxy along with the prescription for Katy's iron tablets. Ronnie showed him out while Katy sat up, shaking her head at Roxy.

"I don't need to see anyone."

"We'll see…"

As the flat door closed, Jack reappeared in the living room. He stalked through to the kitchen, squeezing Katy's shoulder reassuringly as he went. Moments later he reappeared, handed her a glass of water and sat down beside her, pushing her legs aside. Katy grinned, grateful that someone was acting normally.

"What's that?" Jack asked, pointing at the scrap of paper in his sister-in-law's hand. Roxy shrugged.

"Prescription and the number of a Psychiatrist." She told him, as though daring him to argue. In one fluid movement, Jack pulled the phone number out of Roxy's hand and ripped it up. The blond screamed furiously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She doesn't want to speak to them and she doesn't need to. Just leave her alone!"

"She's our sister, Jack. You didn't even want her under the same roof as you, remember?" Roxy shouted back.

Ronnie tried to calm them down, but to no avail. Jack motioned for Katy to go to her room and she went; not needing any excuse to escape from the arguing. As soon as the door was closed, she punched it angrily. Then she lay down, letting angry tears escape from her eyes. Before she knew it Katy had fallen asleep; the shouting of her family acting as a lullaby.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm looking forward to the hour-long episode tonight, but dreading it at the same time! I don't want Ronnie/Sam to leave! :(**_

* * *

><p>"Where's Ronnie?" Katy asked Jack the next morning. She was still in the clothes she'd worn the day before. Yawning and stretching, she accepted James from Jack and bounced him on her hip looking as though she was still half asleep. Her brother-in-law was rushing around the kitchen making breakfast for the three of them, whilst trying to get ready to go to the boxing club. As he turned to look at her she saw that he had a bruise under his right eye. "Woah! Jack, what happened?"<p>

"Long story… Michael accidently hit me. And Ronnie stayed at Roxy's." He said shortly, handing her a cup of orange juice for James and popping the toaster up.

"Accidently? How could he accidently give you a black eye?" Katy demanded.

"You know what he's like, waving his arms around. I just stepped forward at the wrong time." He yelped slightly as the hot bread burnt his hand. Smiling, Katy pushed him aside and started to butter them with the one hand she had free. She didn't believe his explanation, but she would go along with it if that was what he wanted. Gratefully, Jack scooped the baby from her hip and sat at the table with him, gulping his coffee while James grabbed at his own drink.

"I'm sorry…" The teenager said after a while, setting one plate of toast in front of Jack and taking a bite out of her own breakfast. "I didn't want you and Ron to start arguing as well."

"It's not your fault… they're being unreasonable." Jack said shrugging.

Katy grinned. "I'm not going to disagree."

They finished eating in silence before Katy stood to wash up the plates. Her head felt fuzzy and she staggered slightly, gripping hold of the kitchen chair to steady herself. She breathed deeply for a moment before she spotted Jack's concerned expression and smiled as strongly as she could.

"I'm fine… stood up to quickly." She explained, picking up his plate and moving to the sink. Leaning against it, she breathed deeply as the water ran, rinsing the crumbs off the plates. "What's happening with James? Is Ronnie having him?" She asked.

"I don't know… she won't answer my calls." Jack said with a sigh. "I'm gonna have to see if Dot can take him. Or Carol, unless she's working."

"I'll watch him, if you want." Katy offered turning to look at her brother-in-law and wiping her hands on the tea towel.

"I thought you were working on the stall?"

Katy nodded. "I am, but how much trouble will he be?"

Jack didn't look sure, but a glance at his watch told him that he was already late for whatever he was doing that morning. "If you're sure?" He didn't wait for an answer, just handed James over to her and grabbed his jacket, phone and keys before he headed out of the flat.

Katy smiled at her nephew, turning him so that he was directly in front of her face. Kissing him gently on the tip of his nose she sighed.

"Come on then you. You get to come to work with Auntie Katy. We'll work out if your mummy and Auntie Rox are still talking to me later."

x-x

Lauren, Whitney, Katy and James went to the café for their lunch break, leaving Fatboy to watch their stall. Jack came in and immediately Lauren went to ask what was wrong. He dismissed her concern and she returned to their table as Jack left. The teenagers watched Carol flirt with Eddie, laughing as they did so.

"_Eurgh… you see her slobbering all over him?_" Lauren said grinning. Katy laughed.

"_At least they're the same age._" Whitney joked. Lauren looked disgusted while the other two smirked.

"_Same age? She's like 70 and he's at least 100._"

"Aww… don't be mean!" Katy laughed.

"_Yeah!_" Whitney agreed. "_Well at least– what happened to your boyfriend?_"

"Good one." The oldest of the three friends said, shifting James slightly so that she could take a gulp of her tea.

"_OK, where's YOUR boyfriend?_" Lauren counted. "Both of you? _Or are you just going to punch every boy that you meet?_" They laughed, Katy not quite so easily as the other two.

"_Yeah, probably, then it'll save some for you, won't it! If you can find one._"

"_What? You don't think I can?_" Lauren asked defensively, stopping her laughter abruptly.

"_No, you don't need one, anyway._"

Katy sighed. "None of us do! The only guy I need is this little one here… oh and Jack… he makes good tea." She grinned and her friends laughed, nodding in agreement. Mo and Ryan entered the café, arguing about the rent that he was paying on the Slaters' old house. Both Lauren and Whitney were watching intently but Katy, although she liked Ryan, wasn't really as bothered by the conversation. Instead she lifted James so that he was standing on her knees, pushing off with his feet to make himself bounce.

"_Yeah, err… sorry Mo, but he's taken._" Lauren said suddenly standing up and moving to stand beside Ryan. Katy looked at Whitney, wondering what she'd missed while she hadn't been paying attention. Her friend merely shrugged, watching Lauren and her brother carefully.

"_Am I?_" Ryan asked apparently just as confused by the sudden change of events.

"_You are now._" The teenager said. Mo looked indignant before she moved away. Whitney's face was a mask of annoyance opposite Katy. "_You can pretend to like me 'til she's gone._"

Sensing that things were about to boil over, Katy gathered up her nephew and his things and hastily exited the café, heading back to the stall to take over control from Fatboy. He grinned and waved at James, before heading back to his own stall and leaving the teenager to try and drum up business. Katy's phone beeped and she pulled it out, checking the message quickly.

'_Have you got James? Sorry about yesterday. R xxx_'

'_Yep, he's with me at the stall. Have you spoken to Jack? X_'

'_Not yet, I haven't had the chance. Bring him home if you want, save you having to look after him and work at the same time Xxx_'

"Hey, Fats?" Katy called. "Can you watch the stall for two more minutes? I've gotta drop James home."

"No problem babygirl."

Katy grinned, shaking her head at her friend's words and slid off her stool, pushing her nephew's pram across the Square towards the flat. There didn't seem to be anyone in when Katy let herself inside, but a noise from Ronnie and Jack's bedroom attracted her attention and she went to investigate.

Michael was standing in front of the chest of drawers where Ronnie kept her clothes. Clutched in his hands was one of her sister's favourite cardigans, which the man appeared to be sniffing.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Katy demanded furiously. Michael grinned, putting the cardigan back in the drawer. Then he picked up Ronnie's perfume off the top of the chest of drawers and sniffed it before taking the top off and spraying some towards Katy. She wafted the air away angrily and grabbed at the bottle in his hand. He moved it out of her reach smiling. "Get out!"

Michael laughed and stepped towards her. Instantly Katy moved backwards. "Jack sent me over to get him a clean shirt."

"What, out of Ronnie's drawer?" The teenager asked sarcastically.

"Smells nice, doesn't it. Smells like Ronnie."

"You're insane, d'you know that?" Katy breathed, moving backwards as he advanced on her even more. Behind them the door unlocked and Michael darted into the bedroom, pushing the drawers closed. Katy whirled round and saw Jack walking in.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh… alright?" Jack asked, putting his keys on the counter and leaning over to say hello to the baby, who was still in his pram.

"What is he doing here?" Katy hissed motioning towards the bedroom where Michael had just vanished.

"He said he'd pop round and get me a shirt." Jack said calmly with a shrug.

"What and go through Ronnie's drawers at the same time?"

"What?" Jack asked, screwing up his face in confusion. Katy was prevented from answering as the bedroom door opened and Michael emerged clutching a horrible hot pink shirt.

"_How many shirts you got? How about that one?_" He held the garment out to Jack, who smirked slightly. Katy moved to sit on the arm of the chair, rocking the pram gently.

"_You kidding me?_"

"_What?_"

"_That was a Christmas present from Max, weren't it? A big joke._"

Jack shook his head and stalked into the bedroom to choose a different shirt. Michael winked at Katy, who glared back stony-faced, walking out of the flat and closing the door firmly behind him. When Jack emerged from the bedroom he was wearing a pale blue shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be working? Every time I've seen you today you've been skiving off." He joked. Katy grinned.

"Ha ha. Nah, Ronnie said I should come and drop James off with her, but she ain't here after all." She told him with a sigh, glancing at the time on her phone. "I really do have to get back… can you…?"

"Yeah, course, leave him with me." Jack said smiling and lifting the baby out of his pram. "We'll chill out here, won't we, son?"

The teenager smiled happily watching them together. "Thanks, Jack. Catch you later."

x-x

"Fancy going caf?" Whitney asked as she helped Katy pack up the stall that evening. "I'm meeting Lauren there."

"Sure." Katy agreed, answering her phone which had started ringing just as Whitney asked her question. "Hang on a sec… Hey, Rox."

On the other end of the line, Katy's older sister sounded upset. "Hey… are you free to meet up?"

"Course. What's wrong? Is Amy OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. I just need to talk to someone and Ron's busy making up with Jack."

"Alright… I'll see you in the Vic in a minute." She sighed as she hung up, turning to pull a face at Whitney. "I gotta shoot; Rox wants to talk… though after yesterday I don't see why I should go."

"Oh… you know what Roxy's like. She's probably forgotten what she said yesterday. Text me later, yeah?" Whitney said as Katy rolled her eyes and headed in the direction of the pub.

Pushing through the doors, Katy saw her sister already sitting at a table, a white wine in front of her and an orange juice beside it. The teenager dropped into the seat and took a grudgingly grateful gulp of juice before looking to her sister expectantly.

"Hey." Roxy said in a quiet voice. She had a pleading expression on her face, as though she was hoping Katy would forgive and forget the previous afternoon without her having to say anything. She wasn't in luck, however, as Katy was just as stubborn as her older sisters.

"Alright?"

"I'm really sorry, Katy." The blonde said, sighing at her sister's harsh tone. "I just wanted to help."

"Yeah… I know." Now it was Katy's turn to sigh and she forced herself to smile. Sensing that Roxy was about to get emotional, the teenager took another gulp of juice and smiled more brightly. "So… what's up?"

"Michael."

"Eurgh."

"Yeah… that's pretty much how I feel at the moment." Roxy agreed, catching Katy by surprise. "He bought me a present; perfume. Ronnie's perfume."

"What d'you mean?"

"He bought me a bottle of the perfume that Ronnie always wears. You know; that one that smells of Jasmine?" Katy nodded at Roxy's words, remembering seeing Michael smelling the bottle of perfume in Ronnie's bedroom. "And I said he could take it back and the assistant would help him find MY perfume but he said that seeing as he'd bought it I might as well wear it. Then he just kept spraying it on me until I pushed him away."

"Really?" Katy was shocked by this. Obviously Roxy was starting to see how weird he was for herself.

"Yeah… why would he do that, K? He's always going on about Ronnie as well. Like this morning he said that I'm so cheap and should have a bit of class." Roxy confided. She punched Katy lightly as the teenager pretended to agree with the words, a weak smile twitching at the corners of her lips as she instinctively knew her sister was trying to cheer her up. "Then he said that he was surprised we were sisters."

"Rox… you're not cheap and you're not any less than Ronnie. You know that and you know that Ronnie would agree."

"I know, I know." The blonde agreed with a sigh, nodding her head. "But it's not the first time he's compared us…"

Katy took a deep breath. "Don't you think that's weird? It's not normal, is it, to compare your girlfriend to her sister?"

Roxy ignored the question. This was the tactic she always used to avoid answering anything she knew she wouldn't like the answer to. Instead she rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm, staring over Katy's shoulder. The teenager could tell that her sister was dying for her to ask what she was looking at, but she refused to give her that satisfaction. Finally Roxy gave in and leant towards her, both her forearms resting on the table.

"So? What's the deal with you and Michael's brother?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling nosily at her.

"Nothing." Katy said honestly with a shrug. "Since Michael had a little word with him he's been avoiding me. Oh… and he hit on Whit right in front of me."

"What?" Her sister breathed, shocked.

"Yeah… men! I've gone right off them. I don't need the hassle."

Roxy leant back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking slightly. "Tell him that."

"Who?" Katy turned to see who Roxy was smirking at and saw Tyler smiling at her. She had to work hard to keep her face blank and turned back quickly.

"Oh… lighten up, sis."

"Lighten up yourself." Katy said grumpily, slouching in her chair and resting her folded arms on her bump. Roxy laughed at little but said nothing else on the subject. Instead they chatted about other things; the possibility of going on holiday later in the summer, whether or not the stall was going to make any money and whether or not there was any chance Lauren would get her claws into Ryan, amongst other topics.

After about an hour and a half, the sisters rose to leave. As Katy stood, a sharp pain shot through her side and ran underneath her bump. She gasped, stooping slightly and grabbing at the table for support, just has she had done in the kitchen that morning when she'd felt dizzy. Taking a deep breath, she arranged her face into a less excruciated expression before Roxy got too worried.

"This bloody baby don't half kick." She muttered as her sister looked concerned.

"Tell me about it!" Roxy exclaimed raising her eyebrows. "When I was pregnant with Amy it was a nightmare!"

Smiling weakly, Katy breathed deeply again and followed Roxy out of the pub, one hand resting on her bump.


	26. Chapter 26

Katy spent most of the weekend working on the stall with Lauren and Whitney. On Saturday they went to the cinema and all three of them were quite happy to be away from the square for a couple of hours. The atmosphere in the flat was decidedly frosty and the pregnant teenager decided to stay over at Lauren's rather than going home after their little outing.

On Sunday the girls went to the Vic for lunch, escaping Vanessa's home cooked family meal. Tyler did his best to ingratiate himself with the teenagers, but neither Whitney nor Katy were in the mood. Whitney was still off men and decided that him being pushy wasn't going to get him anywhere. Katy was still hurt about his actions.

When the teenager went home on Sunday evening, Ronnie engulfed her in a huge hug and Katy could tell that she was trying to keep things as normal as possible. Roxy popped down to have dinner with them and there was no mention of any of the awkward topics that had surfaced recently. Things were back to normal between the three sisters, for now at least, and all of them were relieved.

Late on Monday morning Katy was sitting at the kitchen table, eating toast and pulling faces at her nephew when Michael appeared, laden with shopping bags from the Minute Mart. Instantly the teenager's face fell and she stared firmly at the plate in front of her, refusing to look up in case she met his eyes.

"Just picked up some shopping for you." He said innocently putting the bags down on the counter and starting to unpack them.

"I'll do that." Katy said sharply, pushing back the chair and moving to put her plate in the sink. "You can leave it."

"Nah, it's no bother." Michael replied, putting his hand over the hand that Katy had just placed on the shopping bag nearest to her. She shook it off quickly, moving backwards to lean against the counter and glaring at him.

"Get out."

"Let me help. In your condition you shouldn't be lifting heavy things." He said, smirking.

"Get out!" She shouted, grabbing a mug off the counter beside her and throwing it at him. He ducked just in time so that it sailed over his head and smashed against the wall. Slightly shaken, Michael took a step backwards as James began to wail loudly. Katy picked up another mug, launching that at his head as well. "Get. Out."

"Alright, alright!" The man agreed, holding up his hands and backing out of the flat as Katy scooped James out, shushing him gently. "You're messed up, d'you know that?"

"OUT!" She screamed before burying her face in James' and holding him tightly. His wails had subsided into snuffling sobs as he grabbed at her hair. She carried the baby into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa and breathing deeply.

A couple of moments later, the flat door burst open and Ronnie appeared in the doorway. She glanced at the china fragments on the floor, before stepping over them carefully and making her way into the living room.

"What happened?" She asked, working to keep her tone calm. "I ran into Michael in the hall…"

"What did he tell you? He was being helpful and offering to help and I went psycho and attacked him?" Ronnie pursed her lips and Katy knew that was what Michael had said. Technically it was the truth. But admitting that would make her look bad. "He came on to me again." She lied, crossing her fingers out of her sister's sight.

"What?" The blonde gasped, sitting beside her on the sofa and slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmm…" Katy murmured, reluctant to elaborate.

Ronnie sighed and rested her head against Katy's. "You have to tell Roxy."

"No I don't." The teenager said hurriedly. "I really don't. He surely got the message when I lobbed two mugs at his head."

The older sister was prevented from replying by the arrival of her husband, who was hot and sweating after working out at the gym. He sat on the arm of the sofa, wrapping a damp arm around his sister-in-law, who squirmed away from him laughing.

"Alright midget?" He asked, lifting James off his lap and bouncing him up and down on his knees. "What's with the broken mugs?"

Katy glanced at her sister quickly. "Oh… baby brain… forget I was supposed to hold onto them."

Jack laughed and shook his head before handing the baby back to the teenager and walking to the bathroom. As they heard the shower turn out, Jack shouted to them. "Dinner later at Fargo's, yeah? My treat."

"Sounds good." Katy replied before handing James to his mother. "I'll catch you later."

"Where are you going?" Ronnie asked, surprised, as the teenager stood up and started walking towards the door. "I thought you had the day off?"

"I do… but I wanna catch up with the girls anyway." She shrugged. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, course… I'll see you."

Ronnie watched her sister leaving, smiling as she paused at the door. When the door closed with Katy on the other side, the blonde's face fell and she sighed, lifting her son so that she could look into his eyes.

"What are we gonna do with her, hmmm?" She asked tenderly, smiling. "What do you think little man?" James made a gurgling sound and smiled. Ronnie laughed softly. "I think so to. She's a proper Mitchell."

x-x

"Why don't you just see the shrink?" Whitney asked as she leant casually against the pole which held the stall up.

"What and give him the satisfaction of winning?" Katy snapped rubbing her stomach. "I don't think so."

"Whit's got a point." Lauren agreed slowly. "I mean… if you talk to a shrink and they say you're fine, how can Roxy argue with that?"

"This is Rox we're talking about. If she's decided I'm crazy nothing will persuade her that easily."

"Yeah, but… OH MY GOD." Whitney started before breaking into laughter. Her friends turned to see what she was laughing at and their eyes fell on Janine, dressed in a blue, yellow and purple shell suit.

"What?" Janine snapped, glaring at the three laughing teenagers. Lauren and Katy shook their heads, but Whitney was laughing too much even to do that. Janine exhaled sharply and pulled a disdainful face, stalking away.

"Now that has cheered me up completely." The pregnant teenager said with a broad grin. The other two started laughing again and within moments they were all giggling helplessly.

x-x

"D'you think she should go with the black and white or the red?" Roxy asked, holding up two dresses to show her younger sister. Katy screwed up her face, weighing up the options before pointing to the black and white one. "You're not wearing that are you?"

Katy glanced down and the long, floral top and leggings that she was wearing and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Babe… you're pregnant not devoid of fashion sense." Roxy groaned making her sister grin. "Ron… this one." Ronnie changed into the dress quickly, turning to let her younger sister do it up at the back. "_There we go. Someone's been tucking into their carbs, haven't they?_"

Ronnie laughed, swatting at her playfully. "_I don't eat carbs! Look at your bingo wings._"

"_Err… I haven't got bingo wings!_" The younger blonde replied defensively as Jack came out of his and Ronnie's bathroom. "Besides," she pointed at Katy, "she's the fat one."

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!" Katy snapped, pretending to be offended by her sister's joke. "There is actually a difference, chubs."

"Don't call me chubs, fatty!" Roxy retorted, grinning. Then she returned her attention back to their older sister. "_Right, let's have a look at you._"

"_Jack, what d'you think?_" Ronnie asked her husband's opinion as he walked through the room.

He looked his wife up and down, smiling at her. "_You look a knock out._"

"_Thank you._"

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Roxy demanded of her brother-in-law. "Isn't your reservation in an hour?"

"That's plenty of time!" Jack said, winking at Katy heading out into the living room. A moment later they heard the flat door close.

"Men!" Roxy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_Why don't you and Michael come with us to Fargo's?_" Ronnie asked. Katy looked away, not trusting herself not to give away her feelings on the idea. While she was more than happy for her sister to join them, the idea of going out for another meal with Michael was not one that she relished.

"_No, I don't think that's such a good idea, actually._" Roxy said quickly. Ronnie looked quickly at her youngest sister, who was still pointedly looking away.

"_Why? Is everything alright?_"

"_I dunno, Ron. You tell me, you see more of him than I do._" Roxy told her. Her older sister looked shocked at her words, but Katy wasn't surprised. After the conversation she'd had in the Vic with Roxy a couple of days before she'd been expecting a conversation like this to happen between her sisters. Then Roxy's expression changed to one of apology. "_Sorry… Sorry, Ron, I just… He's been acting so weird lately, something's not right between us._"

Ronnie glanced quickly at Katy, before gently brushing Roxy's hair away from her face. "_Listen to me, darling, you're absolutely perfect together._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes. Everybody says so._" Ronnie told her, shooting Katy a glance. The teenager pursed her lips and walked out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Lyrics in this chapter are Adele - Make You Feel My Love :)**_

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell Roxy that she and Michael were perfect together?" Katy demanded, washing her hands in the basin in the toilets at Fargo's. Ronnie sighed and looked at the frowning refection of her sister in the mirror. The teenager was very pale; her face made even more so by the dark eye makeup that she always wore. At least now, the older sister decided, her auburn curls helped to soften her paleness a little.<p>

"Because that was what Roxy wanted to hear."

"But it's not true."

"I went looking for Michael. After that conversation, when I said I was popping to the shop." Ronnie confided, leaning against the sinks and fiddling with her wedding ring. Katy looked at her sister in surprise. The blonde smiled weakly. "I told him to stay away from me and my family or I'd kill him."

"You did?"

"I did." Ronnie agreed, nodding. Katy smiled and threw her arms around her sister. Ronnie hugged her back tightly, kissing her affectionately on her temple. "And it'll all be alright. Now," she rubbed the smudged eyeliner under the teenager's eyes carefully, neatening it up, "let's go and pretend to Jack that nothing is bothering us, OK?"

Katy nodded and let her sister pull her back into the restaurant by the hand. They joined Jack at the table and carried on with their meal, making conversation and laughing as though nothing was bothering them at all. He persuaded them into three courses, affectionately teasing his sister-in-law about how much she managed to eat. When they'd finished, Katy was unable to stifle a yawn.

"Listen, guys," she said leaning back in her chair and smiled at her sister and brother-in-law, "why don't you go out for a drink or something? I'm sure you could do with some time alone."

Jack grinned and laid his arm on the back of his wife's chair. "That sounds like a good idea, don't it, Ron?"

"What about you?" Ronnie asked, looking anxiously at her baby sister. Katy still looked incredibly pale.

"I can get home on my own, Ron." Katy assured her, laughing. "I'm a big girl… in more ways than one!" She joked, patting her stomach lightly. Jack chuckled.

"If you're sure?" The blonde asked, apparently not liking the idea of her sister walking home alone, but rather liking the idea of going out with Jack; just the two of them.

"I'm sure!" The teenager told her with a nod. Then she grinned, standing up and grabbing her jacket. "What's the worst that could happen?"

x-x

Katy made her way back to the Square quickly. At first she was slightly shaky about walking along in the near-darkness on her own and considered phoning one of her friends. Then she shook her head, deciding that she was just being stupid. She was only about five minutes from the flat now.

As she reached George Street, the teenager wondered whether to turn down Turpin Road, past the War Memorial, walk under the bridge and through the Bridge Street market or whether to go down Turpin Way and through the playground. The second option, whilst being darker and the more risky option, was twice as quick. Deciding that nothing would happen, Katy turned into the alleyway beside the Arches.

Placing a hand on her bump, she began humming to herself. Then she began to sing softly, gently stroking her stomach. "_**When the wind is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I will offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.**_"

The teenager stopped dead as the sound of clapping reached her ears. She strained her eyes trying to work out who was standing ahead of her in the darkness. It was impossible and she backed away nervously, intending to double back and take the other route. It was probably just some drunk, homeless person; completely harmless.

"Beautiful, Mitchell." A familiar voice said, making Katy swallow quickly and take a deep breath.

"What d'you want, Nathan?" She demanded, keeping her voice steady and trying to hide just how scared she was.

"The truth, Mitchell… is that my baby?" He suddenly appeared out of the darkness, a couple of steps in front of her. Katy gasped and stepped backwards hurriedly. Nathan reached out and grabbed her arm as she stumbled. "Careful, Katy."

"Don't…" She murmured flinching at his touch. "Don't touch me."

"Is it mine."

Katy shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "I… No."

"So it's his? That guy you were with in the park? The one that was snogging the face off that blonde chick?" He demanded, tightening his hold on her arm. Katy hesitated and he smirked. "I didn't think so. Who is she, anyway, that woman?"

"That's none of your business." Katy snapped, fire burning in her eyes as he mentioned Roxy. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and stepped towards him, furiously. All of a sudden she was determined to take a leaf out of Ronnie's book and warn him off, once and for all. "You think you're so tough, don't you? But you're not… you're just a little boy pretending to be a grown-up. And you know something else? You're pathetic and I'm done being scared of you."

She pushed him, both hands on his chest, so that he staggered backwards slightly, completely taken by surprise. Making the most of her advantage, Katy stalked away through the playground, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't try to stop her. However determined she was feeling at the moment, he was undoubtedly stronger than she was.

As she stepped onto the pavement that ran around the edge of the Square, Katy breathed a sigh of relief. The streetlights lit the area and instantly made her feel safer. Even as she walked towards the flat, she could feel his eyes boring into her back.

"You're mine, Mitchell. Don't ever forget it. You are mine!"

Katy stopped as Nathan's words hit her. She closed her eyes, balling her hands into her fists. A slight scuffling noise caught her attention and she whirled round, terrified. She spotted two figures running from the Vic and recognised them at once; Abi and Jay. Then her gaze settled on the tall, dark man standing on Bridge Street. As their eyes met, Katy shivered.

It looked as though whichever route she'd taken that night she'd have bumped into one of the two people she wanted to avoid.

Michael smirked at her as their eyes met, then he turned and headed into the Vic where the lights had just come on. Walking quickly Katy hurried to the flat, let herself in and shut herself in her bedroom, shaking violently.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Wow! Another chapter? I'm going crazy with updates... wanna go crazy with reviews? ;)_**

* * *

><p>Katy had fallen asleep before Jack and Ronnie came home. The next morning the first thing she heard was Jack shouting that the police wanted to talk to her sister. Groggily, the teenager heaved herself out of bed and made her way to the door, determined to hear what they wanted. Roxy, too was apparently not intending to miss out on finding out what was going on as she appeared on the stairs as they gathered on the doorstep.<p>

"_Oh come on._" She said, shaking her head once the police had explained why they were there. Apparently someone had broken into the Vic and Ronnie had been seen running away straight afterwards.

"_What, nothing was even nicked?_" Jack asked in disbelief.

"_Look, its routine, OK?_" The detective told them, flipping his notebook shut. "_We've got to follow up every complaint we receive, Mr Branning._"

Ronnie shook her head, screwing up her features in confusion. "_Hold on a second. So you're saying that someone said that they actually saw me running out of the Vic?_"

"That's ridiculous and a blatant lie." Katy snapped. "Who would make up something like that? It's just twisted."

"_Oi, listen._" Jack said calmly. "_Ronnie was with me, all night._"

"_And that's all we need to know._" The Detective said.

Roxy growled, stomping back upstairs muttering about harassment and timewasting. The pregnant teenager shook her head and followed, heading into the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"Want a cuppa?" She yelled up the stairs to her sister.

"Yeah, I'll just get Amy and we'll come down." Roxy shouted back.

Lining up four mugs, Katy made three teas and a coffee for Jack. Without a strong, black caffeine kick in the mornings he was next to useless. By the time she'd made the drinks her sisters and brother-in-law were seated at the table.

"Ta, babe." Roxy said, smiling as she accepted her mug of tea. "Who d'you think it was?"

Katy handed Amy a cup of juice before sitting heavily on the kitchen chair and taking a gulp of her own drink. "Who knows… some sicko, obviously."

Thinking back to the night before, Katy remembered what she'd seen after her argument with Nathan. Jay and Abi had been running away from the Vic and she'd seen Michael standing outside. Michael… Michael who'd been warned off by Ronnie only hours before. Suddenly everything made sense. It must have been him who said they'd seen Ronnie running away from the Vic after the break in. But why would Kat and Alfie believe it, unless they didn't know and Michael had just told the police.

"Katy? You alright?" Jack asked, concerned. Her eyes must have gazed over slightly while she was thinking all of that through. Smiling, she nodded and took another large gulp of her tea.

Finishing the drink in three huge gulps, Katy climbed to her feet and moved around the table to the sink. As she passed the window, she spotted Abi walking past the house and had an idea. Setting the mug down heavily on the counter, the teenager ignored her sister's questioning and headed outside, not even caring that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Abi? Abs!" She called, walking as quickly as she could to catch up with the younger girl.

"Alright?" Abi asked. She seemed slightly wary, almost guilty as she smiled at Katy.

"Last night… it was you who broke into the Vic, weren't it. You and Jay?"

"What? No!"

Katy smiled cynically and shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Abi Branning. I can spot a liar a mile off… takes one to know one, see. Now you better start telling me the truth, or I'm gonna have to go and have a little chat with your parents."

The younger girl blinked, unsure of how to react. The pregnant teenager was quite threatening, staring at her with a hard expression on her face. By now they'd reached the playground and, even though it was broad daylight and she was with Abi, Katy was reluctant to step foot in there so soon.

"I need to go…" Abi said quietly.

"Yeah… go talk to Jay… make him see sense. 'Cos someone's blaming my sister for breaking into the Vic and someone is going to have to set the police straight, OK?" Katy told her, raising an eyebrow meaningfully. Abi nodded quickly and walked away in the direction of George Street.

Looking around her to check no one had seen the exchange between the two girls, Katy turned and made her way back to the flat. She hadn't even put slippers on when she'd walked out and was feeling very exposed in her flimsy vest top and jogging bottoms with monkeys on. There was no way they could be mistaken for anything but nightwear.

"Nice pyjamas, Katy." A man called across the Square. She whirled around and glared furiously at Michael.

"Oh… drop dead." She snapped, not in the mood for his mind games.

He just laughed and the teenager stormed back into the flat, slamming the door behind her. James started wailing at the sound and Ronnie glared at her as she entered the living room.

"What was all that about?" The blonde demanded, scooping her son up and bouncing him soothingly.

"Sorry, I think I know how to get you off the hook about this break in."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Katy grinned and stroked James' head gently. "Nope. I'm going to get dressed. Are we still going on a picnic?"

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, Jack's organising it. Can you watch James while I jump in the shower?"

"Tell you what… I'll jump in the shower first and then I'll watch him. Deal?"

"Deal." Ronnie said smiling. As Katy walked into the living room, Ronnie reached out and laid a hand on her arm. She was surprised as the teenager flinched and glanced at the point where they were touching. A vivid bruise was visible on Katy's skin. "What…?"

"Oh… it's nothing. I tripped and the guy that caught me must have squeezed a little hard." The teenager lied, shrugging. "Ron… it was Michael."

"What? That gave you the bruise?" The blonde demanded, getting the wrong end of the stick.

"No, no!" Katy said quickly, shaking her head. "Michael told the police he saw you at the Vic last night. He's the reason they came to speak to you."

Ronnie's face clouded with anger. Then she took a deep breath. "Right… go and have your shower, Jack wants to leave within an hour."

x-x

"Did you remember the paper plates?" Jack called to his wife as he packed the picnic basket on the kitchen table. Ronnie shot Katy a look which clearly told the teenager that she hadn't remembered. Katy laughed.

"Want me to go and get them?" She offered.

"No, you get James' stuff sorted for me. I'll go and get the plates… there's something else I need to sort as well." Ronnie said firmly. Katy thought she had a good idea what that something else might be.

"Be careful."

"Careful? She's only going to the Minute Mart!" Roxy said shaking her head and ruffling Katy's hair. "What's there to be careful of?"

The teenager laughed, her smile not meeting her eyes. "I dunno why I said that!" She lied, looking pointedly at Ronnie. The blonde nodded sharply before heading out of the flat.


	29. Chapter 29

Ronnie returned a long while later and dropped the plates into the picnic basket with a triumphant smile that went further than just having bought plates. Jack glanced at her, slightly confused, and closed the basket.

"_How long does it take to buy paper plates?_" He asked, smiling at her.

"Sorry… I got a bit distracted." Ronnie told him, lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

"Eurgh… morning sickness returning." The pregnant teenager muttered, shaking her head and putting James' changing bag over her shoulder. Her sister laughed and wriggled out of Jack's grasp, picking up her son.

"Come on then. Where's Rox? Are her and Amy ready?" Ronnie asked. Katy shrugged but, before she could open her mouth to answer their sister appeared in the doorway, her daughter balanced on her hip.

"Are we actually gonna go?" Jack asked, lifting the picnic basket and staring round at the women. "If we don't leave now it's gonna be dinner time before we eat this."

Katy grinned. "And you put a lot of effort into making it?" She teased.

"Yeah, actually I did." He said, pouting slightly as she made fun of him.

"Oh… poor little baby." Ronnie said, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Can we just go before they start all that again?" Katy asked, walking out of the flat shaking her head. Her sisters and Jack laughed, following her out.

They loaded up the car, putting the picnic basket and James' pram and all their bags into the boot. Then they put James into her car seat and loaded Amy in as well. It wasn't strictly legal, but the toddler was going to sit on her mum's lap in the back, between Katy and James, while Ronnie and Jack sat in the front.

"You off on a picnic?" Alfie asked, wandering over with Tommy in his pram. Michael appeared at the same moment, immediately creating an atmosphere with the three sisters each acting warily.

"Yeah." Jack said smiling. "It's a nice day and we thought, why not!"

"Lucky for some, isn't it, eh son." Alfie said, looking down at the baby in the pram. Katy smiled down at the baby boy as well. But Ronnie's gaze was fixed on Michael who was bending over Tommy in the pram.

"_Roxy, listen to me, there is something Michael would like to tell you._" Ronnie said firmly. Katy narrowed her eyes questioningly, glancing at the man who had just straightened up.

"_What's that doing in there?_" He said, holding something up and looking closely at it before holding it out to his cousin. Everyone stared. "_He could choke on that._"

"_Well I dunno? It's not mine._" Alfie replied with a shrug.

"_What is it?_"

Roxy held out her hand and Alfie tipped the item into it. The three sisters looked at it confused, instantly knowing what the object was. The question was, how had it got into Tommy's pram? And why?

"_It's hers… it's Danielle's locket, it's… Jack it's Danielle's…_" Roxy said, her voice shaking with a mixture of emotions as she ran the silver chain through her fingers. Ronnie was staring at the locket, her eyes misting with tears. Katy was staring at it in total confusion. Then she glanced at Michael, who was doing his best to keep his face looking innocent. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Woah, what?" Alfie demanded.

"No, no… how?" Ronnie asked, her eyes filling up with tears now. "How did Danielle's locket get in… Where did you get it?" She demanded, rounding on Alfie. The landlord looked upset. Katy knew that he and Kat were still very wary of Tommy being taken again. Kat had even accused Ronnie of wanting to take her baby several times, although she'd apologised immediately afterwards, knowing how ludicrous it was.

"I don't know! I've never seen it before."

"How did it get in there then?" Ronnie demanded, glaring at him.

"Listen, I dunno… but… I can't deal with this." Alfie said, turning and walking away with the baby. They stared after him, each of them trying to understand what was going on.

"_This was him, OK? This was him!_" Ronnie said suddenly, pointing at Michael. Katy turned her glare towards him now. "He has just… you just took it out of my bag, didn't you?"

"Course it was… you sick, twisted…" She started before Roxy cut her off.

"_Stop it!_" She shouted, not wanting to hear anything said against her boyfriend.

"_He took it out of my bag at the gym!_" Ronnie pressed, grabbing for the necklace. "_Listen to me, Roxy, listen._ He's got problems… _He warned me._ If I tried to tell you what he's done he would make me sorry."

"_Stop it. Stop it!_" Roxy shouted, not wanting to hear her sister's words. She stalked away into the house, taking Amy with her.

"_Roxy!_" Ronnie shouted after the blonde woman, before rounding on Michael. "_You liar!_"

"_Coward. Game player._" Michael shot back. "_Mmmm… takes one to know one, Veronica, huh? You thought I was just gonna let that one go?_ You better both watch your step from now on." He warned, glancing between the two sisters still outside. "_I'm just gonna go and check on your sister._"

They watched as he walked into the house after Roxy. Ronnie put her hands over her face, sobbing quietly. Her sister wrapped an arm protectively around her, her face thunderous. She was thinking of all the ways she could get revenge on the man.

"We'll get him, Ron. I promise. We'll make him sorry for messing with us."

"How?" Ronnie demanded through her tears, staring at her sister in disbelief. "How are we going to do that? He's got Roxy so firmly under his spell that she doesn't believe anything we say? Not only did he manage to convince us that you needed to see a Psychiatrist, but now he's moved onto making me sound crazy as well."

"Oh, so you believe me now? You agree that it was all him."

Ronnie nodded. "Sorry."

"It's alright… I don't care. As long as we teach him a lesson that's all that matters."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK, so in this fic there's technically no reason for Kat and Alfie to think that Ronnie is trying to kidnap Tommy, or have anything against Ronnie at all, so they're just being a little paranoid and overprotective and Michael's poisoning them against her. Just thought I should make that clear, otherwise this doesn't really make any sense and neither will the next parts! :)<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I just watched the EastEnders Children in Need Special from 2009 on youtube and I gotta say that if Lucas had talked in his singing voice I might have actually loved him… I'd forgotten how funny this is! :P**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Ronnie tried calling Roxy a lot. Katy and Jack tried to convince her that the blonde would calm down and come to her senses after a while and that she should just forget about it for now. Katy knew that Ronnie wouldn't forget about it at all; she'd just brood on the subject until she went mad. She knew that because it was what the teenager was doing as well.<p>

"I'm going out." Katy said at last, picking up her keys.

"Where?" Ronnie asked urgently.

"Nowhere important… there's just something I need to do."

"Don't do anything stupid." Her sister warned her, laying one hand on the teenager's cheek and the other on her bump.

"You trust me, right?" Katy told her smiling.

Then she left the flat, going in search of her other sister. Katy guessed that she would either be in the Vic or at the Salon. She had a habit of biting her nails when she was sad, and the teenager thought that perhaps Roxy would be doing something about them.

She turned into the pub, seeing Michael leaving through the other door as she went. He turned and smirked at her, making the teenager's blood boil. She ignored him, stalking towards the bar. Ryan smiled at her from behind it and leant on the wood as she approached.

"Alright, Katy? What can I get you?"

"A less complicated life?" She asked, laughing quietly. "Is that possible?"

"I wish!" The barman told her, shaking his head and smiling. "I think I'd be getting one of those myself."

"That bad? Have you seen Rox?"

"She was in earlier but then she left… I think I heard Michael saying summit about the Salon?" Ryan informed her, shrugging slightly.

"Thanks. I'll go and look there."

As Katy turned to leave, Ryan leant across the bar and grasped her arm. "Can you do me a favour and take this to Whitney first? She's working this morning, ain't she?"

"Umm… yeah… yeah, she is." Katy nodded, taking the bag out of his hand and smiling. "Catch you later."

Exiting the pub through the doors nearest the market, Katy turned left and headed up Bridge Street. If she hadn't had to go to the stall, she'd have cut through the playground and got to the Salon quicker, but if Roxy was getting her nails done a couple of minutes wouldn't make a difference.

"Hey, Whit…" Katy held out the bag to her friend, leaning against the pole which supported the market stall. Whitney looked at it, bemused, before opening the bag and having a look inside. Then she grinned and shook her head.

"Ryan made me lunch." She laughed. "We were talking about having packed lunches for school when we were kids and he's made me one."

"Aww!" Katy said grinning. "That's so cute!"

Whitney laughed. "What you up to? Fancy sticking around and keeping me company?"

"I would, but I've gotta track down Roxy…"

"Another fight?"

Katy widened her eyes and pulled a face of mock surprise. "How did you guess?"

"I have no idea!" Whitney teased, laughing again. "Good luck, babe!"

"Thanks… I may need it." The Mitchell said, shaking her head and pulling a face. Her friend grinned and waved as she walked away under the bridge.

Walking more slowly, Katy headed past the War Memorial and round the corner to the Salon. She spotted Roxy instantly, looking sulky as Poppy worked on her nails. Pushing open the door, Katy went inside, wheeling a chair over to the station her sister was sitting at and looking at her intently. The blonde was consciously looking anywhere but at the teenager.

"Are you just going to ignore that I'm even here?" Katy asked at last. Roxy didn't reply. "Fine… Poppy, pass us that nail varnish… the black one."

"What?" Poppy looked stunned. Her hand moved involuntarily towards the pot of nail colour before she stopped herself. "Why?"

"Just do it, airhead." Katy snapped. When Poppy didn't move, she reached over and grabbed it herself. Then she clamped her sister's hand to the table firmly with her arm and unscrewed the lid. "Now, Roxanne, you are going to talk to me, or I'm going to paint your nails black. And we both know how much you'd hate that." Roxy narrowed her eyes and tensed her hand, but didn't say anything. "5… 4…" Katy removed the brush from the bottle. "3… 2…" She raised it over her sister's beautifully manicured and painted fingernails. "1." Lowering the brush she was millimetres away from painting the index fingernail on Roxy's right hand when her sister cracked.

"OK!" She shrieked. "OK… what d'you want?"

Katy smiled with satisfaction and released Roxy's hand, screwing the lid back on the bottle of nail varnish as she did so. "Bog off." She told Poppy who, looking incredibly wary, did as she was told. "Ronnie."

"What about her?"

"You cannot seriously think she'd give Tommy her locket? Why would she do that? There's no reason for her to do that. It makes absolutely no sense at all."

"I don't know why she did it!" Roxy snapped, shaking her head. "But how else could it have got there?"

"Have you ever considered that she's telling the truth? About Michael, I mean. Think about it, Rox… he compares you and her all the time, he says you should be more like her… he even bought you her perfume and made you wear it." Katy pointed out. Her sister narrowed her eyes, not liking how much sense the teenager's words were making. "He's obsessed with her, Rox."

"What, like when you said he was obsessed with you?"

"He is!" Katy protested, realising just how paranoid she was sounding. "He was… I don't know anymore. It's like he's moved on to Ronnie."

Roxy laughed and shook her head. "The pair of you are mental. You're totally off your heads."

"Whatever, Roxanne. You know as well as I do that something seriously weird is going on around here. And it's got everything to do with your boyfriend." There was a silence as Roxy clenched her jaw, not wanting to admit that there was any possibility that her baby sister was right. "Come on… just come and talk to Ronnie… listen to her side of the story?"

With a deep sigh, Roxy nodded and stood up. "Here, Poppy," she dropped a couple of ten pound notes on the table, "keep the change… take it as an apology for the behaviour of my nutter of a sister."

They were about to leave the Salon, when the door opened. Poppy groaned slightly, causing the sisters to glance around and spot Ronnie standing in the doorway.

"_Roxy…_"

"_Ronnie, go away._"

"_I've got to talk to you, it's really important._" Ronnie pleaded. Roxy looked as though she was about to dismiss her.

"Rox…" Katy nudged her in the ribs. Roxy exhaled sharply.

"_What d'you want me to do? Do you want me to shed a tear, is that it? You want me to crack and hug you and tell you I love you?_" She snapped, walking towards her and stopping beside the door.

"_No, not at all._" Ronnie said quietly. Katy glanced at Poppy who was looking incredibly uncomfortable at being caught up in the situation.

"Sorry…" The teenager muttered in a low voice. The beautician smiled weakly and nodded, understanding that Katy was not just apologising for the current situation, but her behaviour before as well.

"_No…_" The younger sister said, throwing herself out of the Salon.

"_Roxy… Roxy!_" Ronnie shouted, waiting impatiently for Lauren to move past her before, following after her sister.

"Katy? What's going on?" Lauren asked her best friend, watching her Aunt rushing away. Katy shook her head, moving to the door.

"Don't ask. You alright?"

"Not really…"

Katy glanced at her, tearing her eyes away from her fleeing sisters. "Can I… is it alright if I catch up with you later? This is kinda important."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Lauren said, looking as though it wasn't alright at all, but not having the heart to say anything. Katy smiled and rushed outside, jogging after Ronnie and Roxy.


	31. Chapter 31

_**I've just caught up properly with Monday and Tuesday's Eastenders and seriously, what is Syed's problem? The guy needs to lighten up, seriously! All he does is whine and moan... god! I just want to give him a slap!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxy!<em>" Ronnie was still calling as Katy caught up with them outside the Launderette. They'd finally slowed down, much to the pregnant teenager's relief.

"_Get off of me!_" Roxy snapped, wrenching her arm free of her sister's grip. "_I am not your little pet anymore, OK? I am not that little sister that you can boss around and shove in a paddling pool because you didn't get your own way. I'm a grown woman and I have got my own life._"

Ronnie grabbed at her again, angrily. "_With who? With Michael? D'you think he loves you? Do you think you can trust him?_"

Katy moved round the other side of Roxy, holding onto her other arm. While Ronnie's grip was frantic and much more aggressive than it needed to be, Katy's was gentle and reassuring.

"_Michael loves me and I love him and you're jealous._" Roxy told her. Katy snorted at this, causing Roxy to turn on her angrily. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ronnie cut her off in a forcibly calm tone.

"_Listen to me. Listen to me!_ He's no good for you. You have to see that. You have to!"

"Rox please…" Katy begged, squeezing her sister's arm tightly. "Listen to us. We've seen what he's like… what he's really like. He'll destroy you without a second thought. He doesn't love you, Rox. I told me. He told Ronnie. He's going to hurt you."

"_Why you telling me this?_" Roxy asked quietly, glancing between them.

Katy was surprised by the question. The answer seemed so obvious to her. "You're our sister Roxy… we love you."

"_I want you to be happy._" Ronnie told her fiercely. "_I don't wanna control you, I love you. I love you! You are the thing that I love best in the whole world._ You and Katy are everything to me."

"_Oh good, good. Well don't forget to tell Jack, yeah? He'll be well pleased._" Roxy muttered through her tears.

"_It's true! You're my sisters. You're everything to me; you're my baby sisters!_" She glanced at Katy before looking deep into Roxy's eyes. "You and me, Rox, _we've always done everything together. We've always pulled through… why can't we do that now?_"

"_You have gone too far._" Roxy hissed. "I love him. Why can't you just accept that and leave us alone!"

"Because he's trying to set me up!" Ronnie shouted at her. "He's making it look as though I'm trying to steal Tommy or something!"

"Oh… just leave it Ronnie!" The younger blonde turned and stalked away from them through the gardens. Ronnie and Katy exchanged a glance before following her.

"_Listen to me… Roxy listen to me!_"

"_Get off!_"

"_I did not break into the Vic._" Ronnie shook her sister, as though physically trying to get the message to sink in.

Roxy laughed angrily. "_You're still doing it; you are still lying to me!_"

"_He took my locket. He stole my locket and he planted it. He got me to meet him in the playground and then he left Tommy there. _Why would I want to kidnap Tommy? I've got James to look after… I don't want another baby!"

"_What?_" Both her sisters breathed at the same time.

"_Then Kat turns up, I've got the baby, they've called the police… he is sick!_"

"Ronnie? When was that?" Katy asked, widening her eyes in shock.

Roxy cut her off, stopping Ronnie replying. "_No, Ronnie, no, you… you are sick, alright? You're making up horrible lies; you're trying to turn me against him._"

"Why, Rox?" Katy demanded, her eyes flashing furiously. "Why would Ronnie make that up? Why would she go to all that trouble just to make Michael look bad? I could arrange it much more easily if you need proof."

"_He kissed me._" Ronnie said suddenly, as though she hadn't meant to let the words slip out of her mouth. "_On the night of Tanya's hen party, when he walked me home, he tried to kiss me._" Roxy looked uncomfortable.

"The same night he kissed me." Katy told her bluntly.

"_Then on Monday he tried again._"

The blonde was struggling with what she was hearing; her sisters could see it on her face. But Roxy was unwilling to believe that her boyfriend would do that to her. "_Oh, on Monday… you're such a liar._"

"And you're an idiot!" Katy snapped, unable to believe just how brainwashed Roxy had been.

"_It's true. He is no good for you. He is gonna hurt you… he is gonna really hurt you._"

"_He loves me! He told me he loves me._"

All the shouting and intense emotion was making Katy feel drained. She staggered backwards slightly, collapsing on Arthur's bench and breathed deeply. She felt like she was about to burst into tears and silently cursed the pregnancy hormones that were badly affecting her today.

"_Listen to me, he texted me on your phone to try to get me to meet him at the playground._" Ronnie told her sister. Katy's eyes snapped open at this new information.

"_OK, OK, what? What this phone in my pocket?_"

"_Yeah._"

"_Well let's have a look shall we? We'll have a look… Oh! Look, look no texts. No texts to you, Ronnie._" Roxy snapped, waving the device in her older sister's face. At her words, Ronnie hunted about in her bag, pulling out her own mobile.

"_Roxy look at this… look. Look at that._" Ronnie held out her phone. The younger woman was looking resolutely into her sister's face, refusing to look at the screen in front of her. "_Look at that! Did you send that? Did you? No you didn't. That was him. That is what he's about… he's twisted._"

"_No! You are twisted, alright?_" Roxy grabbed the mobile and threw it to the floor. "_You are twisted. You're just like Dad!_" She screamed. Katy went cold, knowing just how far Roxy had gone. However angry she was she'd stepped over a line. Comparing Ronnie to their father was just plain cruel.

Instantly Roxy seemed to regret her words. Her face fell and she glanced at Katy quickly as though hoping for some kind of reassurance. But she found none. The teenager stared back at her, disgusted and horrified by her sister's words. Ronnie seemed to sag, visibly, as though Roxy had punched her. When she spoke, she sounded vulnerable. It was as though everything was crumbling around her.

"_Open your eyes, Roxy. He is just like Dad. I am the one who loves you._" She said through her tears. Reaching up, the blonde took hold of the locket and pulled it roughly, ripping the chain around her neck. She jammed it into Roxy's hand. "_Please believe me, I swear it. I swear it to you on Danielle's grave._"

Roxy was crying too, furious at herself and her sisters. "_Ronnie, please just go, OK. Just go._"

As though she was in a daze, Ronnie walked away. Roxy glanced at her younger sister pleadingly, but Katy just shook her head. The teenager looked her up and down in disgust, staring pointedly at the locket clasped loosely in her sister's hand.

"You said Ronnie had gone too far… but what d'you call that, Roxy?" She asked sadly, hauling herself to her feet. She followed her elder sister's lead, walking away from the gardens and leaving the younger blonde staring after them helplessly. As she walked, Katy was shaking with a mixture of emotions.

Suddenly she stopped, staring at the door that led to the flat. She bit her lip, thinking. Then she changed direction, barging through the doors and into the Vic.


	32. Chapter 32

Tyler was behind the bar when Katy burst into the pub. He leant on the bar, smiling at her as she approached. Seeing the furious expression on her face and sensing the mood she was in, his smile dropped slightly and he tilted his head to one side, wondering what was coming.

"You tell that sicko brother of yours to stay away from me and my sisters." She snapped at him, jabbing her finger ferociously. "Tell him if he comes near me or one of them I'll kill him."

"What are you on about, Mitchell?" Tyler asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't call me Mitchell. Not you…" Katy breathed, almost pleading. She couldn't bear to hear him calling her by her surname because it reminded her of Nathan. "My name is Katy."

"Alright… what are you on about Katy?" He rephrased his question, obviously not understanding why it mattered.

"Ask him… ask him why he tried to blackmail me into sleeping with him even though he's with my sister. Ask him why he's tried to convince my family I'm losing the plot. Ask him why he tried to kiss Ronnie and why he's setting her up. Ask him why, in his twisted brain, he wants to try and convince Kat and Alfie that Ronnie is trying to kidnap Tommy." She shouted, not caring that the pub had gone quiet and everyone was listening to her.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you on about? Blackmail?"

Katy laughed angrily. "Yeah… he pinned me up against a market stall and kissed me. He said that if I wasn't nice to him and didn't make it a permanent arrangement he'd tell my sisters everything that I'd done and was trying to keep secret from them…" Tyler was watching her, stunned at the revelation. Katy hardly noticed that there was anyone else in the pub. Her eyes filled with angry tears as she remembered. "That wasn't the only time… and then when I got too pregnant and he realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere with me he moved onto Ronnie… That's why he's doing all this… revenge."

"Katy…" A slimy voice said from behind her. "What are you talking about?" She whirled around to see Michael standing with his arms folded across his chest and a steely look in his eyes. "Look, the doctor told you to see the Psychiatrist about these delusions."

"Oh no… you are NOT going to convince people that I'm crazy." She told him, smiling determinedly. "I'm not delusional… there are plenty of witnesses who'll admit that what I've just said is true."

"Your sisters? Jack?" Michael laughed. "As in Roxy, my girlfriend? Would she still be with me if that was true?"

"You've brainwashed her." The teenager snapped. "My sister would never believe a creep like you over me and Ronnie. She's too good for you. They both are and you can't accept it. That's why you're doing this to Ronnie… it's because you can't have her!"

Michael grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her out of the pub. She screamed as he pushed her viciously to the ground, standing over her, jeering. "You're just a stupid little girl who doesn't know what she's talking about."

"OI!" Tyler shouted, pushing his brother out of the way and crouching beside Katy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I…" She broke off, moaning loudly as a pain shot through her side. Gasping, she ran a hand over her bump, terrified that something had happened to her baby.

"Get the Doctor." Tyler yelled, lifting her easily off the ground and barging Michael out of the way to carry Katy inside and up the stairs. He ignored Kat's protests, laying her on the sofa gently and crouching beside her again. "Katy?"

"Mmmm…" She murmured, screwing up her face as the stabbing pain shot through her again. "My… my sisters…" Tyler turned to fetch them, but there was no need as Roxy was stamping along the corridor, shouting for Michael.

"_Ronnie came to see me._" Roxy said, looking directly at Michael who was standing just inside the door. She didn't seem to have taken in the fact that her younger sister was lying on the sofa. "_She said she was tricked. She said she was tricked to come to the playground. Right, she said I sent her a text telling her to be there._"

"_We've heard her lies and we don't believe her._" Kat snapped, bending over Tommy in his pram.

"Why would she lie?" Katy gasped.

"Shhh!" Tyler said, patting her arm warily.

"_So I checked my phone… nothing._" Roxy continued, ignoring the interruptions and still not paying attention to her sister.

"_See?_"

"_Then she showed me hers… and there is a text from me to her… only I didn't send it._" The blonde said. She turned to Michael and her voice dropped. "_You took my phone. You had it, didn't you? You're… You're the only one that could have done this._"

"_What?_" Michael asked, playing innocent.

"I told you…" Katy murmured, her voice barely more than a whisper. Tyler shushed her again, his hand on her arm tightening a little.

Roxy took a deep breath. "_She's telling the truth, isn't she? You did this, didn't you?_"

"_Don't be ridiculous!_" The man argued.

"_Did you put the locket in there?_"

"_No._"

"_Did you… Did you lie about her being outside the Vic?_"

"_No… no, she's just having you on._" Michael said, trying to convince his girlfriend. But Roxy shook her head, whatever spell he'd had over her finally falling away as she saw him for what he was.

"_Oh? She's playing with me, is she? So what's that, then, huh? What is that? 'Cos I didn't write that!_" Roxy showed Michael Ronnie's phone. "_I didn't write that. You did, didn't you, Michael? Huh? Didn't you!_"

There was a silence and then Michael nodded. "_Yeah._"

"_So… you're admitting it?_" Roxy spluttered, unable to believe it. Kat looked gobsmacked.

"_Yeah. I am. And I'll tell you why._" He looked around the room. "Because she turned me down; she thought she was so much better than me… too good for me. And d'you know what she said? She said that it was because she's faithful to Jack." He laughed. "No, no one's faithful, not really. It's because she's a stuck up cow."

"So you got revenge? _By setting up my sister? By making out she wanted to snatch Tommy?_" Roxy shouted furiously.

"_Yeah!_"

"_Did you really do this?_" Kat asked, horror on her face and in her voice.

Michael grinned, seeming proud of himself. "_Yeah. It's important that she pays… she's twisted… she's damaged goods. She had to go._"

Roxy snapped, jabbing her finger at him. "_You shut up… you SHUT up._" She glanced at her sister, pushed past Michael and pulled Katy off the sofa. "We're going… the Doctor can see you at home."

"I really don't think you should move her." Tyler said, concerned.

"We're not staying near him a minute longer." Roxy spat, glaring at Michael. "Thanks, Tyler, but we're out of here."


	33. Chapter 33

They bumped into Dr Khan as they were crossing the Square back to the flat. He escorted them firmly into Roxy's living room, where he examined Katy thoroughly and the sisters were relieved to hear that there was nothing seriously wrong. She was just too stressed and it wasn't good for her or the baby. He'd drawn several vials of blood for analysis but, apparently just by glancing at the samples and scrutinising the colour, he could tell that she was still suffering badly from pregnancy anaemia. Scribbling a prescription for stronger medication, he raised his eyebrows and looked at her carefully.

"You have to take it easy." He told her seriously, leaning forwards from where he was perched on the edge of the chair. "You're 27 weeks pregnant now… not long left to go. You really need to slow down, especially with the anaemia that you've developed."

Katy rolled her eyes slightly feistily. Despite the seriousness of her situation, she couldn't get over her dislike of being told what to do. "I know…" She sighed. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's not me you've got say sorry to. It's not my health that you're affecting." Dr Khan said with a shrug. "Just take it easy, alright? No more shouting matches or being thrown out of pubs. And definitely no fighting."

"Got it." The teenager agreed, smiling slightly.

Roxy showed the doctor out and then came over to the sofa, kneeling beside it and burying her face in her sister's top. Katy closed her eyes slightly and played with Roxy's hair, stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry…" The blonde muttered. "I'm really, really sorry. This is all my fault. If anything had happened…"

"It didn't though, did it?" Katy told her firmly. "Let's not dwell on it now. Ronnie's our priority at the moment. We have to find her."

"I can't believe I said she was like Dad." Roxy muttered, burying her face into Katy's side once more. The teenager sighed.

"Neither can I, Rox… but we've just got to make her realise that you're sorry. You're gonna have to grovel for a long time, d'you realise that?"

Roxy nodded and stood up. Katy struggled to her feet as well, swatting her sister's hands away and telling her not to fuss. "The doctor said I'm fine, right, so stop it!"

They made their way outside onto the Square. Roxy was being incredibly overcautious about her sister's footing on the staircase down from her flat, much to Katy's frustration. Knowing that it was just because Roxy cared about her and was doing everything she could to make her realise that, Katy didn't say anything.

Outside, the first person they saw was Michael, evidently on his way over to see Roxy. He grabbed hold of her aggressively, forcing her to look at him. Katy tried to prise his hand off her sister's arms, but he lashed out and, after falling earlier, she was too wary to risk anything happening again.

"I love you Roxy. You and me… we're amazing." He implored, trying to brainwash her once more. He held her hands, pulling her closer to him as he spoke, staring into her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Rox!" Katy cried, standing far enough away to avoid him lashing out at her again.

Michael glared at her, but kept his temper under control. "I mean it! I'm sorry about Ronnie… she was a challenge, but you and me, we're for keeps. I love you. You're the one I want."

"_I do not believe you, alright? I do not believe you!_" Roxy shouted, wrenching herself free and pulling Katy firmly away from him.

"_You walk away from me, I'm going to have serious doubts about you and me, alright?_" He said, threateningly.

"And you think I'm deluded?" Katy asked, laughing at him. She shook her head, stepping towards him and continued in a quieter, more threatening voice. "You are insane!"

"_Well… I tell you summit, yeah?_" Roxy said tearfully, walking towards him. "_Don't bother, OK? 'Cos we're finished._"

Katy grinned, looking Michael in the eyes triumphantly. He took a step towards them, but Jack arrived, preventing him from doing anything.

"_Where's Ronnie?_"

"_Jack… it was him. It was him; he set her up._" Roxy announced, pointing at Michael. Jack turned to him, his face thunderous.

Michael shook his head, speaking quickly. "_Nah, nah mate. You're well shot._"

Jack's fist connected with Michael's face before he'd even finished speaking. Then he grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pushing him backwards and raising his fist to smack him again. Then he stopped, taking a deep breath and flexed his hand. Michael tried to protect his face as Jack kept hold of him, his fist ready to pummel the man again.

"_Where is she? Where's she gone?_" Katy's brother-in-law demanded of his wife's sisters. They glanced at each other and Roxy looked down at the locket still clutched in her hand.

"_I think I know._" The blonde said, glancing at her baby sister, who nodded, agreeing with the unsaid words.

x-x

The younger Mitchell sisters got a cab from Albert Square and headed out towards the cemetery where their niece was buried. As they'd expected, kneeling beside Danielle's grave was the blonde haired figure of their older sister.

Hanging back slightly, Katy ushered Roxy forwards first, knowing that they needed time alone to settle their problems. Glancing back at her baby sister, Roxy pulled a worried face. The teenager smiled reassuringly and nodded.

Then she moved along the gravel path, sinking onto a bench and watching her sisters happily. Roxy approached their sister, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. The teenager watched as Ronnie stood up, turning to face her younger sister. Her heart seemed to swell as they hugged, clinging to each other. Katy was close enough to be able to hear their sobs and decided that now was the time to join them.

Ronnie and Roxy moved apart slightly, making space for their younger sister and her pregnant stomach to join in the hug.

"_Mitchell sisters… together forever._" Roxy murmured.

"Forever." Ronnie agreed in a low voice.

"Sadly." Katy joked, lightening the mood and making her sisters splutter with laughter as they broke apart and stood together looking down at Danielle's headstone. It was one of the ones with a photo attached and Katy looked at it sadly. "She's beautiful."

"Mmm…" Ronnie agreed, nodding. Gently she stroked her daughter's face and turned away. After a moment her sisters followed, catching up with her and slipping a hand into each of hers. Without looking back they headed back to the cab.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Katy woke up with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she felt calm. Roxy had seen Michael for what he was and he was out of their lives for good. She rolled over and blinked at the laptop on the desk in the corner of her room. The power button was flashing orange every couple of seconds. Realising she must have forgotten to turn it off last night, Katy rolled out of bed and padded across the room.

She pressed the power button, kicking the machine into life and carried it over to her bed. Sitting cross legged, she just about managed to balance the laptop on her lap and waited for it to load. When the background picture – a photo of Lauren, Whitney and Katy – appeared, she opened her internet browser and clicked the shortcut to bring up facebook.

Scrolling down her newsfeed lazily, she noticed several interesting posts and a status update from Lauren that caught her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Branning<strong> – _Parents are rubbish… who needs them._

**Arthur 'Fat Boy' Chubb**_ likes this_

_View all comments_

**Whitney Dean** – What's up?

**Lauren Branning** – I'll see you later and tell you.

* * *

><p>Katy sighed, wondering what had happened in the Branning household now. She supposed that she should add her support to the topic and typed quickly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Katy Mitchell<strong> – Text me babe… sorry I've been so busy!

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes a notification popped up, letting her know that Lauren had replied already. Katy read the message quickly, before replying.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Branning<strong> – It's OK… is everything alright? I'm working this morning… pop over?

**Katy Mitchell** – I'll explain when I see you then. x

* * *

><p>She closed the window and turned the laptop off, returning it to the desk and getting dressed. She considered brushing her hair, then decided against it, worried that the waves would frizz and simply scooped it back in a messy bun. As soon as her makeup was done, she left the room.<p>

Ronnie was sitting at the kitchen table, flicking through the paper and sipping from her mug. She smiled at Katy and stood up to make her a drink. The teenager opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and a yoghurt before sitting at the table and eating. She stuck her tongue out at James in his highchair and he grinned at her.

"Oi, don't teach him bad habits." Ronnie warned putting the mug of tea down in front of her and picked up the plate from in front of her son. James was clutching a piece of toast in one fist, waving it around in the air. Katy watched in slight fascination as he shoved it in his mouth.

"Eurgh…" She muttered, pulling a face. Her sister laughed.

"That's babies for you." Ronnie said cheerfully, using a cloth to wipe his hands and mouth. The baby squirmed and grizzled slightly until his mother desisted and he smiled again.

"You are so cheeky!" His Aunt said fondly, binning her empty yoghurt pot. She prodded the end of his nose and made him giggle. "I've gotta go meet Lauren… She's got parental problems again."

"Parents!" Ronnie said in mock frustration.

"Like I'd know much about dealing with parents!" The teenager told her with a grin.

"Neither do I!" Her sister agreed shrugging. "Good luck!"

Katy headed out of the flat and along to the stall. She felt as though she was grinning too much for it to be allowed. Apparently her friends thought she was too happy as well, because Lauren and Whitney both gave her confused looks as she joined them, perching on her stool and grinning broadly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Katy said giggling slightly. "I'm in a fantastic mood!"

"Exactly, why?" Lauren asked, sounding as though Katy had no right to be in a good mood. Quickly, the teenager explained what had happened the day before, telling them everything from the argument with Roxy to Michael throwing her out of the Vic. She didn't, however mention Tyler's involvement, knowing how much Whitney disliked him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… the doctor gave me a check-up and everything's fine." Katy assured them. "I'm just anaemic, so I gotta take more iron pills. What's up with you, anyway?"

The brunette looked around; making sure no one was listening before she told them. "My parents are having an affair."

Whitney and Katy exchanged a confused look. "How can your parents be having an affair?" The younger girl asked.

"Because my Mum's married to Greg and Dad's engaged to Vanessa, so by having sex with each other they're having an affair." Lauren told them snappily.

"How do you know?" Katy asked.

"Mum told me. I noticed that her and Dad had the same key and forced her to tell me what was going on. At first she tried to convince me that it was nothing; that she'd had the locks at the Salon changed, but I refused to believe her. Eventually she told me the truth. She said she'd stop it but…"

"You don't trust her?" Whitney asked and Lauren shook her head.

"I don't trust him. I warned him that if he didn't stay away from her I'd get a car and do it properly this time. I wouldn't miss."

"Lor… maybe you should just leave them to make their own mistakes? I mean, they're both adults… surely they know what they're doing?" The pregnant girl said slowly, knowing that her friend wasn't going to like that possibility.

"No. Dad hurts everyone without even thinking about it. I don't expect anything less from him, but Mum? I don't know what's got into her… surely she remembers what he's done before. I mean, Stacey and everything?"

Katy shrugged and Whitney chewed her nail, unsure what to say. "Maybe that's what love does to you? Makes you act like a complete prat!"

"Love?" Lauren laughed. "With my dad I doubt love has anything to do with it."

"Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt?" Katy suggested.

"And you met your Dad how many times?"

"None… he was murdered by your brother's wife who was also your Dad's mistress before I got the chance." Katy countered, raising her eyebrows. Lauren shrugged and turned to lean against the stall beside her.

"I guess we both got lumbered with pretty crap Dads." She said.

"Mine's dead… not exactly hopeful either." Whitney added, leaning beside Lauren on her other side.

"Is it any wonder we go for the worst guys possible?" Katy said with a sigh.

"Speak for yourself…" Lauren muttered as Ryan walked past.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot about your red-hot romance with George Clooney." The pregnant teen joked. Lauren laughed and slapped her gently on the arm.

"Listen guys, we're having a party at lunchtime in the Vic." She said, changing the subject.

"Why?" Whitney asked, turning to her bemused.

Lauren paused, raising the suspense for a few moments before answering. "Mercy's staying!"


	35. Chapter 35

_**_**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot and I'm glad you're still enjoying it :D**_**_

_**I'm not gonna be able to update again until at least Friday, 'cos I'm going to stay at my friend's til then... unless I have time to update in the morning before I leave!**_

* * *

><p>The three girls joined Jodie in the Vic for their little celebration. The beautician insisted on bringing a balloon, much to the trio's amusement. As they walked in, Katy smiled at Tyler behind the bar. He grinned back, his gaze flickering to Whitney, who glared back.<p>

"He's cute." Jodie said, glancing at Tyler. Katy turned away, sure she was blushing slightly, but Whitney made a disgusted sound.

"He's full of himself." She replied.

"I'm sure he's one of those really sensitive guys who only acts like that so that he can fit in as one of the boys." Jodie philosophised. Lauren, Whitney and Katy stared at her open-mouthed. "I read it in a magazine. All males have a built in reflex which makes their egos expand."

Smiling blankly, the trio went to the bar, exchanging looks.

"When your Dad marries Vanessa, she's going to be your sister. Maybe she'll give you fashion advice and beauty tips if you ask nicely." Katy teased, pulling a face. Lauren grimaced and punched her arm as the other two giggled.

"_So… is… umm… Ryan working today?_" Lauren asked, trying to sound casual. Katy raised an eyebrow and looked away, leaving Whitney to face the conversation on her own.

"_No… he's got a day off, why?_"

"_No reason._"

Katy raised her eyebrow at Whitney again, smirking. Her friend just shook her head sharply and the Mitchell grinned.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" Tyler asked, leaning on the bar and smiling cheekily at them.

Lauren placed their order while Whitney just glared at the barman, apparently eager to demonstrate just how much she disliked him. Tyler was obviously incredibly thick skinned as he didn't bat an eyelid at the hostility being directed at him. Either that or he was incredibly full of himself. Or maybe it was both.

Suddenly some kind of scuffle broke out at the bar beside them and a plate of roast dinner came flying towards them. They screamed in unison and jumped out of the way. Tyler leapt over the bar to break up the fight. Realising that Billy was involved made Katy sigh in exasperation; when weren't the Mitchells involved in any situation like this.

When things calmed down, Lauren and Katy realised that Whitney's top was covered in gravy. They burst out laughing. Their best friend wasn't quite so amused.

"_Don't laugh at me!_" She ordered angrily. Lauren and Katy pressed their hands over their mouths, stifling their giggles.

"_I'm not laughing!_" Lauren said. Katy just shook her head, pressing her lips together to stop herself laughing even more.

"'_Ere y'are, look… let me help you._" Tyler offered.

Whitney squirmed away from his touch angrily. "_Get off me, alright?_"

"_Oh, what? You wanna walk around like that, do you?_" He asked, already guessing the answer. Lauren and Katy were still fighting back their laughter. "_I'll get you a cloth, alright._"

Glaring at them, Whitney pushed Lauren gently as her friends collapsed into giggles again. "_Shut up!_"

After a minute or two, Tyler returned with a champagne bucket and a cloth. Katy, Lauren and the others retreated to a booth, while the barman helped Whitney clean herself up. Katy couldn't help herself shooting jealous glances over at them, which Lauren was quick to notice.

"Katy… you and Tyler… what's the deal?" She asked as he glanced over and grinned at the pregnant teenager who grinned back.

"Hmm? Nothing." Katy said casually with a shrug. "We're mates, that's all. He helped me out yesterday when Michael chucked me out."

"It's true," Jodie gushed, nodding, "he was definitely a knight in shining armour. He carried her inside and upstairs, shouting for someone to call a doctor. It was totally romantic."

"No, it was nice of him." Katy corrected her. "No romance at all involved. But he must be strong… look at this thing!" She pointed towards her bump.

This turned out to be a bad move, because Jodie started gushing about babies and rubbing her hand over it. Katy raised an eyebrow at Lauren, who smirked, evidently thinking that this was payback for her friend teasing her earlier.

Jodie's gushing was cut short by a sharp slapping sound as the back of Whitney's hand connected with Tyler's cheek. The girls gasped, covering their mouths and smirking slightly. Whitney made her way back over to their table, high-fiving Lauren and draping her arm loosely around Katy's shoulders.

"_I know it's 'cos you care._" Tyler said cheekily.

"_Get lost mate._" Whitney replied, taking a gulp of her vodka and lemonade and stalking away. The other girls followed her, Jodie and Lauren smirking and Katy shaking her head slightly at him.

"What?" Tyler asked Katy, rubbing his jaw. She stopped and leant against the bar, facing him. "I didn't deserve that."

"Yes, you really did!" She laughed, shaking her head. "You're such a… boy!"

He laughed, screwing up his face questioningly. "What? I'm such a boy?"

"Yeah! You act like a complete prat around girls!"

"You're a girl; do I act like a prat around you?" He asked, leaning towards her and raising an eyebrow.

Katy laughed. "No… but I'm technically not a girl at the moment." She told him, raising her own eyebrow. "I'm a baby container." Tyler burst out laughing at her words and Katy couldn't help giggling as well. She straightened up and glanced over her shoulder to the booth where her friends were sitting, watching her curiously. "Listen, if you really like Whit, stop acting like a complete prat."

"Alright, baby container, thanks for the advice." He joked. Katy grinned and turned away. The smile dropped from her face as she walked away, jealousy washing over her in waves. She painted it back on as Mercy and Fat Boy appeared.

"_Welcome to your official celebratory drinking sesh!_" Lauren announced.

"_Aww! It's brilliant news!_" Jodie gushed happily.

Evidently noticing the gathering, Tyler came towards them and leant on the bar. "_What's this?_"

"_Mercy just found out she's staying in the country._" The blonde beautician blurted.

"_Nice one!_"

"Great, ain't it?" Katy agreed, squeezing her friend's arm happily.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed. "_More fit babes in Walford the better._" Katy shook her head at him and he winked back. Mercy giggled slightly, but Lauren and Jodie exchanged a look while Whitney frowned. "_So, Mercy, I've got an apple, you've got a 'pear' how about a trip upstairs?_"

"Really?" Katy asked, disgusted. Fat Boy cleared his throat and Mercy looked uncomfortable.

"_I… err… Little girl's room… somebody?_" She said, staring meaningfully at her friends. Whitney pretended to throw up and followed her to the toilets. With them gone, Fat Boy explained that he and Mercy were married and Tyler apologised before turning his attention to Lauren.

"_Well I didn't catch your name, darlin'_." He said.

"_It's Lauren._" Fat Boy told him, sensing that she wasn't about to tell him herself. Lauren pulled a face.

"_Oh, Lauren…_"

She glanced at Fat Boy, slightly annoyed. "_Err… so?_"

"_So, Lauren,_" Tyler said grinning, "_I've got this apple…_"

Fat Boy laughed, but the girls stared at him in disgust. They turned, in unison, and stalked back to their table. Once there, they started discussing him. Katy barely said anything, still trying to work out why he acted so differently with her than he did with all of them. The other girls didn't notice her silence, venting their feelings happily.

"_He is SO full of himself._" Whitney muttered, shaking her head.

"_He's definitely got something._" Mercy agreed.

"_Mmm, yeah._" Lauren murmured, glancing at him. "_And I wouldn't wanna catch it._" Whitney and Katy laughed softly. The pregnant teen took a gulp of her juice so that she wouldn't have to add her feelings to the mix.

"_Why don't I ask him out for you?_" Mercy offered grinning. "_I can tell you like him really._"

Lauren pulled a face, shaking her head. "_No! Don't even think about it!_"

"_They do say there's a thin line between love and hate! Maybe you do like him, but think you don't!_" Jodie said innocently. Lauren looked as though she was about to throw up and Katy had to take a huge gulp of her juice to stop herself laughing.

"_No… I'm into someone else, alright?_"

"_Ooh! Really! Who?_" Whitney asked. The other three leant forward eagerly, although the Mitchell thought she knew who her friend was talking about.

"_Err… I'm gonna go see if Fat Boy needs a hand, OK?_" Lauren said, escaping from the questioning without answering.

"Who d'you think she means?" Jodie asked interestedly.

Katy grinned, thinking about the way Lauren looked at Ryan. "I've got my suspicions but I'm not saying. I think Whit might know, though."

Looking confused, Whitney turned to her. Then her eyes widened and she shook her head firmly. "No way."


	36. Chapter 36

Katy left the Vic before the others, ignoring their arguments and leaving before they got too drunk. She grinned and waved, heading through the doors laughing as Fat Boy got on his knees, pretending to beg her to stay.

She walked past Alfie and Kat who were laughing with Eddie who was bouncing Tommy up and down. They looked at her a little awkwardly after the events of the day before, but Katy smiled. She and her sisters had decided that they would try and keep things as normal as possible.

"Hi." Kat said, almost nervously.

"Hi." The teenager replied, smiling cheerfully. "Hey, Tommy."

"Are you… after yesterday…?" Kat motioned towards her stomach.

Katy glanced down at the bump. "Oh? Yeah… the doctor checked me over and put me on some pills," she said, purposefully not mentioning the reason, "but we'll be fine."

"When's it due?" Eddie asked interestedly.

"Beginning of October." The teenager said with a sigh. "Feels like forever."

"Trust me, it'll come quickly enough." Kat told her grinning.

Katy groaned and pulled a face, before smiling and walking away in the direction of the flat. She hadn't got very far when Michael stepped out of the gardens in front of her, blocking her way. He looked her up and down, nastily.

"What d'you want?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"You're gonna be sorry." He threatened menacingly.

Katy snorted derisively. "For what? Telling everyone what a creepy scumbag you are? Or forcing my sister to see sense and dump you?"

He stepped closer, reaching out to grab hold of her. "You're going to be sorry!" He shouted, raising his hand as though he was about to hit her.

From behind them there were several shouts and the sound of running feet came closer. Katy, seized by intense anger, pulled back her fist and slammed it into Michael's face with as much force as she could muster which, seeing as she was exploding with anger, was quite a lot. There was a satisfying crunch as her hand connected with his nose and she felt the hot, sticky feeling of blood pouring from his nose onto her hand. He had stumbled backwards at the impact, blinking rapidly and clutching his face. Grimacing at the sensation of his blood on her hand, she wiped it on her top, before turning and walking away from him, leaving him reeling.

There was a shocked silence, before a gentle clapping sound filled her ears. Surprised, Katy saw that people were actually applauding her actions. She couldn't help blushing, though, as Tyler stepped towards her with a strange expression on his face.

"You'll be sorry you did that." Michael hissed, close behind her.

Katy whirled around, her fist raised ready to punch him again, but the man was ready this time and he shoved her aggressively, sending her stumbling backwards. Her heel caught on a raised paving slab and she felt herself falling. Luckily Tyler was close enough to catch her just before she fell and, with one hand around her waist supporting her, his other fist connected with his half-brother's jaw.

"OI!" He shouted, ensuring that Katy was stable on her feet and moving to stand between her and Michael. "What kind of man are you? You don't go round picking on pregnant girls. Try taking on someone your own size."

"She ain't no girl…" Michael spat, feeling his jaw and wincing slightly. "She's an animal."

Growling, Katy tried to fling herself at him, but Tyler's arm shot out and prevented her getting to the man. He held her back, gently but firmly. Instead he pointed his finger threateningly into his older brother's face.

"Stay away from her, Michael. I'm warning you… stay away." He snapped. Michael glared at him for a moment, before he smirked.

"You wanna watch out, little brother. Those Mitchell women are totally out of control; all three of them… you wanna get shot before she gets her claws in." Then he turned on his heels and strode away, one hand still on his jaw.

The younger Moon turned, put his hands on Katy's upper arms and bent down slightly looking at her carefully. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled cheekily. She couldn't help herself returning it.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He asked, glancing down at her stomach in concern. She nodded slowly, almost doubtfully, running a hand over her bump. "You got balls, I'll give you that. How's your hand?"

"It's alright." She said, bending and flexing her fingers, before wincing. "My doctor's gonna kill me though; he specifically said no fighting." Katy told him, pulling a face.

Tyler laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist again, supporting her as they walked back towards the Vic so she could have a drink and a sit down. Her legs almost gave way as they moved towards the pub and his grip tightened, preventing her falling. Katy hadn't noticed that most of the punters had poured out of the doors to see what the commotion was about. Blushing slightly, she kept her head down as Tyler pulled her through the crowd and led her upstairs to the flat, giving her some privacy to get over her shock in peace.

x-x

"What have you been doing now?" Ronnie asked, entering the living room at the Vic and looking down at her sister who was stretched out on the sofa. The teenager just shrugged and sat up; causing the bag of frozen peas that had been soothing her bruised knuckles to slide onto the floor. The blonde glanced at the teenager's hand before sighing, shaking her head and sitting beside Katy. "Let me see…"

She took her hand gently, feeling it carefully and checking for breaks. Satisfied that it wasn't seriously damaged, Ronnie prodded the sensitive flesh, causing her sister to wince and breathe in sharply through her teeth. The older woman smiled slightly, then sighed and pushed the hair out of Katy's eyes.

"What was that for?" Katy asked her annoyed, reaching down to pick up the bag of peas, pressing it onto her hand firmly.

"Checking it wasn't broken."

"Thanks…"

Ronnie stroked her hair gently, her other hand resting on Katy's bump. "We should get the Doctor to check you over again."

Katy said nothing for a couple of moments, thoughts whirling through her mind. Ronnie watched the younger girl, her head tilted slightly to one side as she wondered what the teenager was thinking.

"I think I broke his nose." She said slowly at last. Despite her annoyance at her sister's rash actions and the way she'd brought attention to their feud, Ronnie couldn't help a smile twitching over her lips. Katy looked up and her, smiling and the pair of them burst out laughing.

"Come on, sweetie." Ronnie said, wiping her eyes and standing up. "Let's get home and tell your sister what you've been up to."

"She'll be so proud." The teenager joked with a grin.

The blonde sighed and smiled wearily. "Sadly, I think you're right."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello :) I'm back (for a couple of days!)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews… again! I really do love getting and reading them!**_

_**And to 'me', nope Tommy didn't die. The baby swap thing happened, but it wasn't Ronnie who kidnapped him, it was just an unspecified randomer. :)**_

* * *

><p>As Ronnie had predicted, Roxy found the news that Katy may have broken her ex-boyfriend's nose funny. Even after a couple of days had passed and the shock had worn off, it was still the younger sisters' favourite topic of conversation. Michael hadn't shown his face since the showdown and no one on the Square seemed bothered by his absence; not even his family. The oldest of the three Mitchell sisters sighed exasperatedly as the other two seemed to be taking the entire situation as a huge joke.<p>

"You need to calm down, Katy." She said, picking up a magazine and starting to flick through the pages. Roxy pulled at face at the teenager at their sister's serious tone. "It's not funny! It's not just her… what if she puts the baby in danger."

Katy patted her bump casually. "Ruby's fine with it, ain't you bump?"

"It's not funny!" Ronnie repeated snappily.

"Look, Ron," Katy said with a sigh, "I know it was stupid, OK, but I just snapped. It won't happen again. I'm not that stupid."

"Give her a break, Ronnie." Roxy agreed nodding. "Remember what I was like when I was pregnant with Amy. Besides, she's just a kid… she's gonna make mistakes. And she's a Mitchell, that's hard enough to cope with."

"Alright," Ronnie said smiling weakly and standing up as James started to cry, "you haven't left the flat since Friday… go and get some air."

Nodding, the teenager stood up, putting one hand on the base of her back for support. Roxy grinned.

"Seriously, babe, you are HUGE." She teased, standing up as well and walking with her sister to the flat door.

"Thanks." Katy grinned, pushing her affectionately.

Roxy headed upstairs to her own flat and Katy went through the front door and looked out onto the Square. She hesitated slightly on the top step, putting a hand on her forehead to shield her eyes against the bright sunlight as she surveyed the scene. Everything looked exactly the same, but it was so different.

Passing the stall, she greeted Whitney, who told her that Lauren and Mercy were in the café. Heading there, Katy took several deep breathes before she opened the door and went inside, knowing that her friends would probably have a lot of questions. She'd pretty much avoided them since Friday when she'd punched Michael. The teenager wasn't really sure whether she wanted to discuss her actions with anyone other than her sisters; it was too complicated.

"_I thought it was all sorted?_" Lauren asked in a low voice. Katy had spotted the pair as soon as she walked into the café, sitting at the table in front of the counter. Painting a smile on her face, she slipped into the empty seat beside Mercy.

"_I can't help but feel this is God's way._" The girl replied, before they turned to look curiously at Katy.

"You gonna spill then?" Lauren enquired eagerly, leaning forwards towards Katy. "What happened?"

Mercy raised her eyebrows interestedly. "And you and Tyler Moon, eh?"

"There's nothing to tell." Katy shrugged. "I punched Michael because he's a creepy scumbag and Tyler's just a mate. He was just looking out for me." Her friends exchanged a glance; one that the teenager didn't miss but chose to ignore. "Besides, you've seen what he's like… hitting on you two and Whit within minutes of each other. Why would he hit on the girl who's six and a half months pregnant and the size of a house?"

"Oh shut up!" Lauren laughed. "You're female, that's all that matters!

"Great, thanks." The Mitchell laughed. She glanced up at a banging sound and saw Tamwar lugging a heavy looking bag into the café. "Look who it is!"

"_Oooh! How was the honeymoon?_"

Afia answered, appearing just behind her husband. "_Amazing, thanks. Cornwall's gorgeous._"

"_We loved it but… back to earth with a bit of a bump now, because we're homeless._" Tamwar added, sliding onto the bench at the table behind them. The three girls smiled, a little uncomfortably and turned back to their own conversation, leaving the newlyweds to talk privately.

"_You know what, I was thinkin' right? This country is wicked!_" Fat Boy announced, appearing beside them with a mug in his hand. The girls raised their eyebrows in unison, wondering what he was talking about.

"_You had two coffees before we left this morning._" His wife said as he sat on the stool at the end of the table.

Fat Boy ignored her. "_You know… those scales of justice… they're gold plated, alright. And I never doubted them. You know what that means?_" He looked around enthusiastically. "_You know what that means? That means we can make plans now, Merce. So, check this, alright. You take over the stall, OK… you know, keep it in the family, you get me? And then I can go out there and get a proper job. And then we might even be able to move in together._"

Mercy looked uncomfortable. "_Arthur…_"

"_You know what? I am employable, right?_" He said, not noticing her expression. As he turned to the others, he didn't seem to notice their slightly unconvinced expressions. "_I am employable, right? You know like… fat cat city boy and that, you know?_"

Lauren and Katy glanced at each other, wondering how to put what needed to be said.

"Listen, Fats…" Katy started, before glancing at Lauren who took over.

"_It's just your clothes, your posture, the words you use…_"

"_I mean, I wouldn't buy anything off someone wearing a sequinned hoody, on principal._" Tamwar agreed. Fat Boy scowled, talking a gulp from his mug and looking as though he thought they were ganging up on him. After a couple of uncomfortable moments, he made his excuses and left, leaving the others grimacing slightly.

"Aww… I feel sorry for him." Katy said as they heard the café door close. "He's only trying to do something good for the pair of you."

"I suppose…" Mercy agreed slowly, looking a little upset.

Lauren, on the other hand, wasn't so sympathetic. "You and your pregnancy hormones."

"What!" Katy demanded. "He's sweet, OK, and he's trying. She's lucky, that's all I'm saying."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer – I have never put any cats in a blender, I just imagine that whatever sound that would make would be similar to Roxy and Christian's drunken singing ;)**_

_**And for those of you wanting a little Katy/Tyler romance... hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear Roxy and Christian last night?" Katy groaned, walking into the kitchen almost like a zombie. Her other sister was cutting up a slice of toast into triangles for her niece while James banged his fists happily on the tray of his highchair. The teenager ruffled Amy's hair as she passed, bending to plant a kiss on the top of her head.<p>

"Mmmhmmm…" Ronnie muttered, glancing warningly at the girl before looking back down at Amy. "And I'll be having words with her later."

"It sounded like they brought an elephant in with them. And seriously, cheesy '80's music is bad enough on the radio but hearing your sister and her best mate belting out a bit of Cyndi Lauper was just too much."

"Oh, I think my personal highlight was when they stood outside the flat door singing Veronica by Elvis Costello." Ronnie told her, arching an eyebrow. Katy snorted with laughter.

"Is that what that was?" She asked, genuinely surprised. "It made Amy cry, anyway."

"I'm not surprised. They sounded like cats in a blender." Her sister replied mockingly. Katy laughed again and sat at the table, sipping from a glass of orange juice. She glanced at the clock on the wall and swore loudly. Ronnie breathed in sharply, making a whistling sound of annoyance. "How many times have I told you not to swear in front of the kids?"

"Sorry, sorry." Katy apologised, leaping from her seat and running, or rather waddling, back to her bedroom. "I'm late for my shift on the stall. I am gonna friggin' kill Roxanne later."

Hurriedly she dressed, did her hair and makeup and grabbed her bag. Ronnie pressed a quick kiss to her forehead as she rushed through the door. Noticing the mess that the gardens were in, Katy groaned, knowing at once that her sister and Christian were to blame.

"… _show such disregard for our community, hmm?_" Zainab was saying as Katy walked past. "D'you know anything about this, Katy Mitchell?"

"Huh?" Katy glanced up, shocked to hear her name. "What? No… why should I?"

"So it was nothing to do with you and your little friends then?" The woman pressed. Jean, Dot and Syed were looking just as surprised as the teenager.

"I'm lucky if I stay awake long enough to watch the ten o'clock news." Katy told her shrugging. "A wild night is a little beyond me at the moment."

Jean and Dot smiled as she started walking again, but Zainab didn't look convinced. Katy shot Syed a look and knew at once that he suspected Roxy and Christian of causing the damage as well.

"I'm not convinced… 'Trouble' is that one's middle name. I mean, just look at her; pregnant and alone." Zainab said, not bothering to lower her voice as the teenager crossed the road. Katy grinned slightly, not bothered by the woman's words in the slightest.

"Ma!" Syed complained, guessing that she would have heard and obviously embarrassed.

As Katy was setting up the stall, the sound of an engine caught her attention and she turned to see Tyler in the driver's seat of a blue truck pulling up in front of her. 'Moon & Sons' was written on the side and back.

"Alright, sweetheart?" Tyler asked grinning at her through the window. She put down the cardboard box she'd been emptying and took a few steps towards the truck, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright." She agreed, smiling. "Where you off?"

"Dad reckons he's found us some stuff to flog. I reckon it'll be a load of junk, but what do I know, right?" He said pulling a face. Katy laughed and shook her head slightly. "Listen, when I get back d'you fancy a drink over the Vic?"

Katy felt her face sliding into a huge grin but managed to restrain it just in time. Instead she shrugged and nodded casually. "Yeah, alright, sounds good."

"Cool… catch you later." He said, putting the truck into gear and revving the engine. "Try not to punch anyone while I'm gone."

As he drove off, Katy turned back to the cardboard box, a massive smile covering her face.

x-x

A couple of hours later, a loud beeping noise made Katy jump and she looked around to see the truck driving past her, now laden with things. By the looks of it, Tyler had been right; it was all junk. The girl shivered slightly as she notice a mannequin's head staring at her from the top of the pile. She wasn't sure why, but dummies had always freaked her out.

Katy watched Tyler, secretly, while he unloaded the rubbish from the back of the truck. Amongst other things the teenager was sure she'd seen a space hopper, a wooden palm tree and a gate. It took him a while to remove everything and store it in the storage space between the Vic and the Minute Mart. In that time, Whitney had arrived to take over the stall from Katy. She kept the teenager chatting, until the Mitchell excused herself and headed towards the Vic.

"Thought you'd forgotten." Tyler said, making Katy jump. He was sitting on the bench that leant against the wall of the pub. "Either that or you were making me wait."

She laughed, sitting beside him. "No… neither of those. I just got a bit held up…"

"It's alright." Tyler said, glancing across at her. The teenager was clutching her bag in front of her tightly, staring straight ahead nervously. "You OK?"

"Yeah… sorry." She shook her head and smiled. "Shall we get that drink, then?"

He nodded and stood up, holding the door open for her. Katy smiled as she passed, suddenly nervous. When Jean had served them, Tyler carried the drinks over to one of the tables and sat down, taking a large gulp of his pint. The Mitchell took a sip of her juice, putting the glass down and fiddling with her bracelets.

"So, Katy Mitchell…" Tyler said, leaning back against the padded backrest and looking at her. "What's the story?"

"Hmm?"

"Everyone's got a story, ain't they? Well, everyone who goes around punching people and breaking their noses." He joked. Katy didn't smile. She just considered him for a moment and then leaned back herself, resting her hands on her bump.

"Alright… you wanna know my story?" She asked, tilting her head and looking at him hard. He looked back, his face serious. Ever so slightly he nodded. "Get comfy then; it's long. My mum had an affair with my dad then moved to Newport when she found out she was pregnant. She had really bad depression and things were tough… let's just say that there's more on my criminal record than there is on my educational one. But then my mum died just before Christmas the year before last… she killed herself." She hesitated as Tyler breathed out loudly.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Katy shrugged.

"Yeah… she was in a bad place. She wasn't gonna get any better. So then I came here looking for my dad and my sisters… I'd never met them and it turned out my dad had never mentioned me, so it came as a bit of a shock when I turned up. Dad had been murdered, two weeks after mum died and a couple of months before I arrived, so I never got to meet him. But apparently I didn't miss out on much. So then I started living with Ronnie and Roxy… it was great at first, but then James was born and Ron got postnatal depression and things got tough. Jack pretty much kicked me out and… well…" Katy stopped, not confident enough yet to tell Tyler everything, but not knowing how else to explain things. He put a hand on her arm, gently. Involuntarily the teenager flinched and, noticing with bewilderment, Tyler removed his hand.

"Sorry…" He repeated. "You don't have to…"

"It's OK." She said quietly, breathing deeply. "I went to stay with some people I'd known back home… friends from before. And let's just say you don't get anything for nothing." She rubbed her bump gently.

Tyler's eyes widened as he understood her meaning. "You mean…?" She nodded, nervously, wondering what his reaction would be. She didn't know why she was telling him all this. She hadn't even told Lauren and Whitney this. There was just something about Tyler that she trusted. "Did you go to the police?"

She laughed bitterly. "I'm in far too deep with them to go to the police. If I went to the police about this I'd be in almost as much trouble as he would."

"But…?"

"I'm tough." She said firmly, lying through her teeth. "I can deal with it."

"OK… so then you came back?"

"Yep… didn't realise I was even pregnant for a while. Stuff was tough at home with Ronnie's depression and Roxy's… well… Roxy being Roxy. Then all that stuff with your brother happened and Ronnie and I went to America for a couple of months; Malibu to stay with my Aunts."

"And you left California to come back to Walford?" Tyler sounded incredulous. Katy smiled weakly.

"Its home. It creeps under your skin and won't let you leave."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Tyler's hand snaked across the table slowly and stopped inches from Katy's. Gently he stoked the ends of her fingers with the tips of his. She glanced up, surprised and met his eyes.

"Tyler!" Jean's panicked cry broke the moment and the pair of them glanced over, almost guiltily.

Tyler smiled at Katy fleetingly, before going to see what Jean wanted. Almost gasping for breath as a crushing feeling settled on her chest, the girl grabbed her bag and fled out of the pub, leaning against the wall outside and breathing deeply. What had Tyler Moon done to her?


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, Katy had a midwife's appointment. Her sisters were busy at the club and, with Michael having done a disappearing act, Jack couldn't leave the gym. So she'd headed to the stall to ask Lauren and Whitney. But Whitney was working and Lauren appeared to have vanished into thin air.

Deciding that she'd have to go alone, the pregnant teen headed towards the tube station. As she walked past the Vic, a familiar voice caught her attention and made her stop suddenly.

"Hey, sweetheart." Tyler grinned at her, leaning in the doorway. Katy grinned back. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Sorry… I had to meet my sister." Katy lied, remembering her panicked escape from the pub the day before.

"No worries."

There was a slightly awkward silence as they looked at each other, slightly unsure. Then Katy glanced at her phone.

"I'd better get going… I've got to go to the hospital and it takes flipping ages on the tube." She said, smiling weakly.

"Hospital? Are you alright?" Tyler asked in concern.

The teenager smiled and shook her head. "Yeah… just got an appointment with my midwife. My 28 week one."

"You're going on your own?" He asked. "On the tube?"

"I ain't helpless." She snapped, slightly offended. He chuckled and stood upright.

"I'll drive you. If you want?" His voice was slightly apprehensive, as though he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Katy wasn't sure what her reaction should be, either. Taking a chance she smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. If you're sure?"

Tyler grinned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of car keys, which he jangled cheerfully. "Yeah… Dad's car's parked just down past the car lot."

"Your Dad's car?" Katy asked as they started walking in the direction he had indicated. "Won't he mind?"

"What he don't know won't hurt him." Tyler told her with a wink. The pregnant Mitchell laughed, shaking her head slightly at his sheer cheek.

As they walked past the car lot, Fat Boy was washing cars with a skinny blonde girl. He glanced up as they approached; a silly grin on his face. Katy knew that as soon as this conversation ended the others would know about it and her heart sank slightly.

"Alright, babygirl?" He asked, eyeing the pair of them curiously.

"Yeah, you alright, babe?" Katy asked, smiling as cheerfully as she could manage. "How's the new job going? You look well smart!"

"It's alright! Mr B's got me cleaning cars though." He complained. Katy grinned and her gaze flickered onto the blonde girl who was fixing her with a hostile glare. Instantly the pregnant teen's eyes narrowed as well.

"Who's your friend?" Katy asked, trying to keep her tone even.

"Lola." The girl said. "Lola Pearce. Who wants to know?"

Katy fixed her with a glare. "Me, obviously."

"This is my girl Katy…" Fat Boy said quickly, trying to diffuse the tension. "Katy Mitchell."

A strange expression crossed Lola's face at his words, one that wasn't missed by the other girl. She was curious about this newcomer but she had better, more important, things to do than stand around chatting.

"Mitchell?" Lola asked as Katy turned to Tyler.

Katy looked at her. "Yeah, we're like Square royalty." She half joked. "Got a problem with that?"

The girl laughed softly and shook her head. "Nah…"

"We'd better get going." She muttered to Tyler under her breath. He nodded, realising that something was up.

"Going somewhere nice?" Lola asked a slight smirk passing over her lips. Katy narrowed her eyes.

"Just the hospital… gotta see the midwife and get the baby checked out." She said. Then she stopped, wondering why she'd told the girl. "Not that it's your business."

Tyler and Fat Boy glanced at each other quickly, before Tyler laid his arm on Katy's, distracting her from the staring contest she seemed to be in with the blonde girl. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to go or we'll be late."

"Yeah…" Katy nodded and turned to follow him. "Catch you later, Fats. Lola…"

On the way to the hospital, Tyler did most of the talking. Katy sat in near silence, thinking things over. What was going on between her and Tyler? Was it weird that he'd offer to drive her to her midwife's appointment? Surely most guys would run a mile from a six-month pregnant eighteen-year-old. So why wasn't Tyler? Someone like him – a proper ladies man, a lad's lad – should be running faster than most. Maybe she was reading way too much into things. They were mates; that was it. He was just looking out for her like he would for any of his mates.

With that settled in her head, she relaxed slightly. Katy laughed at Tyler's stories about his brother Anthony's disastrous relationship with one of his exes and how Eddie had accidentally locked himself out of their flat in just his underwear. By the time he parked up in the hospital car park she was much happier.

"Thanks, for this." She said, turning to him with a smile. "I'm really grateful. But… you don't have to wait around. I mean, I know you're busy with the Moon empire and all and I dunno how long this is gonna take. I wouldn't want you to wait around out here for me."

Tyler looked a little apprehensive before he spoke. "I was gonna come in with you. I mean, give you some moral support or whatever."

Katy raised an eyebrow, grinning. She couldn't quite believe what she'd heard. "Seriously?"

"Well… yeah." He said, looking away. "If you want?"

Taking a breath, Katy put her hand on top of Tyler's on the steering wheel, really hoping she hadn't misread the signals. "Thank you."

He glanced at her quickly, looking down at their hands and then up at her again. Kicking herself mentally Katy started moving her hand assuming that yes; she had misread the signals and made an idiot of herself. But before she had managed to return her hand to her lap, he had grabbed it lacing his fingers in between hers.

For a split second Katy had to resist the urge to rip her hand from his grasp, but then she relaxed. She'd never found it easy to trust boys; to let them get close to her. She'd been hurt too many times and, with everything that had happened over the past six months, Katy was even more reluctant to open herself up to anymore pain. There was something about Tyler, though, that made her trust him. Maybe it was the fact that he acted differently around her to how he acted with everyone else. Or maybe there was some other reason. She wasn't sure.

"Come on, we'll be late." She said, smiling at him. Katy took another deep breath as she closed the car door and Tyler held out his hand to her. She took it, hoping above hope that this wasn't going to blow up in her face.

Together they walked into the hospital and down to the maternity wing. As they walked into the waiting room a nurse called out her name and they were ushered into the same room Katy had gone in with her sisters for her last appointment. It seemed far longer than two weeks ago, but that was all it had been since she'd seen Anna last.

"Afternoon." The midwife said smiling. Her eyes fell on Tyler and she looked a little surprised. "Oh… hello. Are you…?"

"No!" The pair said together.

"Tyler's my… friend." Katy said, not sure what else to call him. Anna nodded, taking in their still clasped hands.

"Right, well, if you take a seat, Katy, love, we'll have a look at you. I'm sure you know the drill by now."

Nodding, the teenager removed her cardigan, holding out her bare arm for Anna to draw blood. She winced, feeling the needle slide under her skin. Then she tested Katy's blood pressure and sent her to produce a urine sample. As the girl left, Tyler looked a little anxious at being left alone. When she returned, Anna told her to lie on the bed and wheeled the ultrasound machine over.

"Right, this will be cold." The midwife warned, applying gel to the transducer and pressing it to Katy's stomach. The girl gasped slightly at the sensation before turning and looking at the image on the screen.

"Oh my god…" Katy breathed staring at her baby. "It's an actual baby…"

Anna laughed. "It's an actual baby girl." She specified and started pointing out different parts on the screen; the head, arms, legs.

Katy beckoned Tyler over to look at the picture as well. He moved slowly, his eyes glued to the image as though he couldn't quite believe it. He looked down at the girl, his eyes and mouth both wide open. Katy laughed. Tyler seeing this made her feel closer to him. She grinned, her eyes not moving from her baby.


	40. Chapter 40

"Here." Katy said, handing her sister the scan photo. Ronnie put down her magazine to look closer at it. It was the day after the scan; her sisters had both been at the club the night before and Katy had gone to bed long before they'd come home.

"She's beautiful." The blonde breathed, holding the photo close to her face. She handed it back, smiling. James started to cry and Ronnie went to him quickly, bouncing him on her hip as she walked through the flat. "You working today?"

The teenager shook her head. "No… but I was gonna go and hang out with Lauren anyway. I wanna make sure she's OK."

"Why shouldn't she be?" Her sister asked interestedly. Katy just shook her head and picked up her keys.

"It's complicated. I can't really tell you at the moment."

"In case I tell Jack, who tells Max?" Ronnie asked knowingly. She obviously thought was usual teenage girl stuff about boys or something. Katy just nodded noncommittally.

"Something like that. I'll see you later."

As she crossed the Square, Katy saw Tyler leaning in the doorway of the Vic. She gave him a quick grin, but didn't stop to talk to him, making her way over to the stall where Lauren was leaning against the metal pole staring into space.

Katy patted Lauren gently on the cheek, drawing her away from her daydreams and back into the real world. The younger girl jumped slightly then smiled, shaking her head. Before Katy could ask what was wrong, a loud disagreement caught their attention and they spotted Fat Boy, Max, Ian, Billy and the blonde girl, Lola, having some kind of heated discussion.

"What's that about?" Katy asked, pointing over to the group of people.

Lauren grinned. "Didn't you hear? Fat Boy crashed one of Dad's cars into the chippy. Apparently that girl was with him, but did a runner."

"Really?" Katy laughed. "I bet Ian did his nut!"

"Yeah, he's so not happy with Dad and Fats." Lauren giggled, putting her head slightly on one side. She was scrutinising Lola carefully. "D'you know who the blonde is?"

"Her name's Lola something. Lola Pearce, I think. I saw her yesterday with Fats at the car lot. She's got a proper attitude on her." Katy revealed, watching Lola closely as well. "What's she doing with Billy, though?"

"He's your cousin." Lauren shrugged. "You tell me."

"If I knew anything, I would." The pregnant teen assured her with a small sigh. Then she glanced at her watch. "Want a drink?"

Lauren nodded and Katy headed over to the café. She was just in time to hear Roxy kick off at Syed. Briefly stopping to order a tea and coffee from Marie, and wondering why she couldn't even blink without one of her family members causing a scene, Katy moved to stand beside her sister.

"_Christian is in a right state and it's down to you, OK?_" Roxy snapped.

Laying a hand on her arm, Katy looked into her sister's face and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you outside." She replied pointedly, glaring at Syed and then at Tanya and Greg.

"Gimme a sec and I'll catch you up. You going to Christian's?"

Roxy nodded and hurried out. Katy returned to the counter, waiting for Marie to finish the drinks. She did her best to block out the conversation going on behind her, but it was difficult. From what she could gather, the argument had been about the adoption. But what was new with that? Syed and Christian had been arguing pretty much constantly since this had started and Roxy, being Roxy, couldn't help herself getting involved. And neither, apparently, could Tanya. Katy, however, was reluctant to start a fight with the woman who was, not only her best friend's mother, but also had supported her so much when she'd found out she was pregnant. No, the teenager decided, this wasn't her battle to fight and she should just stay out of it – not an easy thing for a Mitchell to do.

She thanked Marie and paid, carrying the polystyrene cups over to Lauren and handed her the coffee, before heading off in search of Roxy. She hadn't made it much further than the bridge when Billy grabbed her arm.

"Can you come to Phil's for a minute?" He asked imploringly.

"I'm kinda busy, Bill." She said with a sigh, wondering what he could possibly want her for.

"It won't take long and it's important. I can't find Ron or Rox, so you have to come!" Billy urged her. Reluctantly, Katy nodded, not having the heart to refuse. He looked so pathetic as he fixed her with a pleading look.

Almost forcibly, he pulled her through the streets to Phil's house. They went in through the back door and Billy pulled out a chair at the kitchen table so she could sit down. Heather was already seated at the table, as was the blonde girl. Lola had her arms crossed and was looking rather unimpressed at Heather. As Katy sat down, she grinned at her, slightly nastily. The older girl raised her eyebrows and glanced at Julie, who gave her a little shrug.

"_I have a toddler, Georgie._" Heather was saying enthusiastically. "_You'll have to meet him._"

"_Is he my cousin?_" Lola asked.

"_N-no, no, no._" Billy stuttered in his usual manner. "_Hev's just a mate. Oh… when I say 'just', I mean… well, you know what I mean._"

Lola raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "_Complicated, innit?_"

"Yeah, a bit." Billy agreed. Then he pointed to Katy, who was watching the blonde girl carefully. "This is Katy, she's my cousin."

"Yeah, we've met." Lola said, smirking again.

"Katy, this is my granddaughter, Lola." Billy explained. Katy's eyebrows nearly shot of the top of her head.

"Your what?"

"My granddaughter; her dad was our," he motioned between himself and Julie, "son."

With a quick glance at Julie, Katy could instantly see that the woman was far from as enamoured with her new-found granddaughter as Billy was. That caught the teenager's attention and she wondered why Julie wasn't as keen.

"So… you're like my cousin then?" Lola said, trying to clarify.

"Yeah… I guess." Katy agreed, shrugging.

Billy grinned, thinking that this meant the two girls would instantly get on. "And she's got two sisters; Ronnie and Roxy. Ronnie's got a little boy, James, and Roxy has a little girl, Amy."

"And she's up the duff." Lola said, stating the obvious. Billy grinned at her stupidly. Before Katy could respond, the kitchen door opened and they all turned to see who was coming in.

"_So, err, so what's the big panic?_" Phil asked, looking uncharacteristically worried as he almost burst into the kitchen with Jay just behind him.

Heather spoke first. "_Billy's got someone he wants you to meet._"

"_Well, is that it?_" Phil snapped, unimpressed. "_I thought it was urgent._"

Both Katy and Lola were sitting with their arms folded, staring suspiciously at each other. Jay glanced at the older girl questioningly. Katy shook her head slightly at him and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. The boy smirked back.

"_Phil, this is Lola, my granddaughter._" Billy said proudly. It was hard to tell who looked least impressed at being introduced to the other; Phil or Lola.

"_Oh… you alright?_"

When the girl didn't respond, Billy spoke quickly. "_You've already met Jay, ain't ya?_"

"_Yeah… yeah. You're my uncle… brother… or summit like that?_" She said, looking a little confused.

"_Oh… no, no._" Heather cut in. "_Jay's not blood related._"

Lola's face lit up while everyone else looked annoyed at Heather for making her aware of this fact. "_No? Oh nice one. Know what they say… can't choose your family, but you can get really, really close to your friends._"

Jay smirked slightly at this, but everyone else looked unimpressed. Katy especially was not happy about the meaning behind Lola's words. If the blonde girl did anything to hurt Abi, Lola would have her to answer to, family or not.

Julie walked out of the room in annoyance while everyone else exchanged glances. Lola was still smirking mischievously at Jay. The older teenage girl fixed the boy with a glare until he glanced at her and got the message. Then he had the good sense to look mildly annoyed himself.

Katy stood up, intending to leave. Billy caught her eye pleadingly and she sighed, knowing that she had to stay. Instead of sitting back down however, she moved to stand next to Jay, who was leaning against the counter.

"You do realise," Katy said in a low voice so that none of the others would hear. Phil seemed to be slagging Billy off under the pretence of giving Lola some friendly advice, "that if you do something stupid and end up hurting Abi I will rip your head off. And that's nothing to what you'll get from Lauren."

Jay pulled a face, pretending he didn't understand what she was saying. "What you on about? Abi and I broke up, remember."

"So? Feelings don't just evaporate, do they? And I may be hormonal, but I'm not blind or stupid. I know Lola's type and she'll be after you."

"I think I can take care of myself." Jay told her, firmly indicating that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore. Katy shrugged and turned her attention to what Heather was saying. She seemed to be holding forth about something or other.

"_Most people would worry about taking on a teenager, wouldn't they? I mean, like Julie. But Billy, he doesn't think twice._" She said quickly. At her words, Phil cleared his throat and Jay and Katy glanced at each other realising that, once again, Heather had put her foot in it.

"_Like Julie?_" Billy demanded.

"_Put the shovel away, Hev, will ya?_" Phil suggested, sounding bored.

"_Is that what you said?_" Billy demanded, turning to Julie annoyed.

"_Umm… I get things wrong all the time. I'm sorry, Lola, you know…_" Heather apologised, blushing. Lola's face had turned thunderous and she stood up angrily. Katy and Jay exchanged a look, wondering if now would be a good time to try and escape.

Lola sounded calm when she spoke, but it was clear she was furious. "_Don't worry about it, 'cos I ain't in love with her neither._" She walked to the door before stopping and looking meaningfully at Jay. "_So, going to show me around?_"

Looking as though he'd rather do anything else, Jay reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled out of the kitchen by his hand. Katy raised her eyebrows at him as he left.

"Go with them, Katy." Billy said, pleadingly. "Please?"

Sighing, she pushed herself off the counter and headed out after them, knowing that Lola would be less than happy about her presence.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Hey lovelies! Thank you for all the comments and for dealing with the quick updates! This will be the last update 'til Friday because I'm heading off to hang out with my mates 'til then!**_

_**Lots of lovely comments would speed up the week up a bit ;)**_

* * *

><p>Katy trailed behind Lola and Jay as they made their way onto the Square. The blonde was clearly trying to pretend that she wasn't there, while Jay was doing his best to include her in the conversation.<p>

"So, where do you live then?" Lola asked, stopping dead and turning around to face Katy. The older girl pointed at the row of houses to their left.

"Just there, 29a…" She said, almost reluctantly. "My sister, Ronnie, and her husband live there too… Roxy, my other sister, lives in the flat above."

"Cosy…" Lola said, almost spitefully. Katy gritted her teeth and said nothing.

Lola started talking again, but Katy blocked her out, seeing Roxy storming along Bridge Street towards them. She felt a pang of guilt that she'd never caught up with her, but it wasn't exactly the teenager's fault. Not that Roxy would see it like that.

"Where did you get to?" Roxy snapped, coming to an abrupt halt in front of her younger sister.

"Sorry… Billy wanted a favour. This is –"

"I've got to go and get Amy." Roxy said, cutting her off. She didn't even glance at the other two. "I'm so angry at Syed… he's just messing Christian about. But I'll tell you later." Then she was off, leaving Katy almost blinking after her.

"That was Roxy." Jay said helpfully.

"What a state." Lola muttered. Katy's temper flared at once and she rounded on the younger girl furiously.

"What did you say?" She demanded. Lola's eyes flickered for a moment as something resembling fear appeared in them. She held up her hands and took a small step backwards.

"Woah… I just meant that she seemed in a state about summit." The girl said, unconvincingly. For a moment all three of them wondered whether Katy was about to hit her. But then she calmed herself down and stepped backwards as well, widening the gap between them.

"Yeah, well, you better watch your mouth." She warned, rubbing her bump feeling a little guilty for getting herself worked up. "You might be used to being queen bee wherever you've come from, but round here you ain't so big. If you're gonna stick around you better get used to the way the Mitchells work and you better learn some respect. Get me?" Lola nodded, her mischievous smirk nowhere to be seen. "Good…"

As they resumed their tour, Jay shot Katy a grin, which she returned more weakly. Once she'd been exactly like Lola; she'd thought she could do and say whatever she felt like. But now things were different. There was a hierarchy in the Mitchell family and the sooner Lola got used to that, the better.

"These are the gardens… that's the Vic… this is Bridge Street market… there's the caf…" Jay was saying lazily as they made their way through the Square and up the street. "That's the launderette and the Minute Mart." He added rather unnecessarily. "Katy's stall is over there…"

"You work on a stall?" Lola asked, almost amused. Katy raised an eyebrow and the girl's grin faltered slightly.

"Yeah… well, seeing as I ain't at school at the moment. Me and my best mates own it; Lauren and Whitney."

"Bet you make a bit of money off that."

Katy shrugged. "Some." She didn't feel like going into details about how much money the stall made with the teenager. She pointed under the bridge. "R&R's just round the back of there… my sisters' club. Well, Phil owns part of it too."

"They own a club? That's so cool!" Lola exclaimed, genuinely impressed. Katy shrugged.

"Roxy used to own the Vic too and the Salon." Jay added.

"Wow… Mitchells taking over Albert Square. Why don't she own them no more?"

"There was some stuff… and now she don't own them." Katy shrugged, not wanting to get into the details. She put on a falsely bright smile and shot the boy a look. "Let's go to the Arches… Jay can show you where he works. That's part of the Mitchell empire as well… so is the caf."

As they walked through the playground, they spotted Denise and Bobby sitting on the ground. Lola rushed over, causing Jay and Katy to exchange another glance.

"_Cool!_" She said, crouching down beside Bobby and grinning at him. "_Mega wounded. You wait 'til the kids at school see that! They'll be like 'wow, sick!'_"

"_You're mad you, ain't ya?_" Jay said, slightly impressed. Katy wasn't so impressed especially when she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"_And you love it._" She said cheekily. "_See you around, sexy._"

"Oi!" Katy snapped, before turning her attention towards the little boy on the ground. "You alright, Bobs?" He nodded, looking cheerful. Apparently Lola's words had worked. She grinned at Denise as the woman helped him to his feet. Then she turned back to Jay, who was looking slightly dazed. As she'd turned she thought she'd caught sight of someone in a Walford High uniform whirling around the corner. "Told you so."

"What?"

"I told you, didn't I? I said she'd be after you." Katy told him, almost triumphantly. "I know girls like her. She won't stop at nothing to get what she wants. Watch your back, yeah?"

She left him, watching her and headed back towards the flat. It was, she supposed, only fair that she found Roxy and listened to her complaining about Syed and Christian. Her older sister was in the flat, apparently waiting and launched into her rant as soon as Katy stepped into the flat.

An hour later, Katy persuaded her sister to go and fetch them a takeaway. They called Ronnie and Christian to ask if they wanted to join them. Ronnie refused, saying she was working, but Christian offered for them to eat at his.

Halfway across the Square, he called them back to take a rain check. Apparently he and Syed were back on. Katy sighed, knowing that she was in for a lot more ranting that evening.


	42. Chapter 42

On Monday morning Katy was up and out on the market early, helping the other two to set up the stall. The weekend had gone quite quietly; Lola had been returned to the Children's Home, Roxy was still annoyed with Syed and now Christian as well – but a shopping trip up West with her sisters had calmed her down somewhat – and Katy had spent Sunday watching countless movies with Lauren and Whitney, before Whitney had gone to visit Bianca for her birthday with the rest of her family.

Later on, as they were packing away their goods, Janine drove past them in a big car, blasting music out loudly. The three girls exchanged glances. Janine didn't seem to care that no one liked her in Walford. If anything, the hostility she received only made her more determined to show off.

"Who does she think she is?" Lauren demanded loudly, putting down the box she'd just lifted and folding her arms over her chest. The three of them stood in the road, watching Janine's progress towards the Butchers' house. Katy shook her head.

"I dunno." Whitney answered. "But apparently she's forgotten she's got a family. All that money and she ain't even considered helping us out."

"Princess Janine strikes again." Katy said, shaking her head even more.

The three of them sighed and began pushing the trolley, laden with boxes full of the items from the stall, towards Whitney's. Pat allowed them to store them in the garage beside the house. As they got closer, they saw Janine's car parked outside. Kim was climbing excitedly in beside her. It drove off as the girls reached the garage, leaving Ricky on the pavement watching.

"I can't believe her." Whitney spat, shaking her head. "What did she want, Ricky?"

"She was talking about this party of hers." He told them. "Saying she had something for me."

"You gonna go?" Katy asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "Dunno…"

"We are, ain't we?" Lauren asked, glancing at the other two. Whitney nodded.

"Free bar, I'm in!" She said. "The more drinks we get out of her the better."

"K?"

The pregnant teen shrugged. "Dunno… maybe."

"You'll be there." Lauren said knowingly with a grin.

x-x

An hour or so later Katy and Whitney headed to the Vic where they were supposed to be meeting Lauren. They first saw Fat Boy and Dot sitting and looking quite gloomy in one of the booths. Exchanging a look, the girls made themselves as cheerful as they could. They had been trying to cheer their friend up ever since Mercy had left, but so far it didn't seem to be working.

"_You alright, Fats?_" Whitney asked, over brightly.

He looked up, smiling unconvincingly. "_Yeah…_"

Katy was about to say something along the lines of, 'I don't believe you' when Lauren burst excitedly into the pub and barrelled into her laughing.

"_I passed!_" She said happily.

"What?" Katy asked, grinning.

"_Did you?_" Whitney said at the same time.

"_Yeah!_"

The three of them hugged each other tightly, both Whitney and Katy congratulating their friend enthusiastically.

"_What?_" Fat Boy asked in confusion, his voice only just being heard over the excited shrieking of the three females. "_What did you pass?_"

"_Her theory test!_" Whitney informed him, as though he should have known.

"_Maybe you should retake yours._" Ian suggested from the bar.

Fat Boy glared at him. "_Give me a break, Mr Chip Shop._" He snapped.

"_Yeah, maybe you could learn how to use 'em._"

"Ignore him, Fats." Katy said soothingly, rubbing the boy's arm and glaring at Ian. "He's just jealous 'cos he has no friends or life."

Ian sent her a scathing look and turned to look at Janine who had just entered the Vic, a golden envelope clutched in her hands. The three girls sent her disapproving looks before turning their attention back to the gloomy Fat Boy.

"_Well you're a happy bunch, aren't you?_" Janine said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "_Aren't you in the party spirit? Oh well, never mind. I'll just have to take my car and go into the West End._"

"Good." Katy muttered, causing her friends to giggle and Janine to glare at her.

"_Bye._" Ian said, turning away from her.

"_It's just such a shame to waste these, though._" Janine continued, as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"_What?_"

"_Two tickets to Las Vegas._"

Everyone went quiet, looking at Janine wonderingly.

"_Really?_"

"_I'm going to be raffling them tonight. Accommodation at a top casino; pool; burlesque dancers. There's even talk that Tom Jones is gonna be performing._" She announced. No one could quite believe what was happening. "_Sunshine all day and party all night!_"

Ian was examining the tickets closely, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Katy couldn't blame him; it seemed too good to be true – especially from Janine.

"_How much are these raffle tickets?_" Whitney asked eagerly. She and Lauren were grinning excitedly at the prospect of winning the holiday. Katy wasn't quite so keen knowing she wouldn't be able to attend anyway.

"_What are you getting her involved in now?_" Pat demanded protectively from behind Janine, pointing at Whitney.

Janine turned, unfazed by the accusation. "_I'm raffling tickets to Las Vegas, Pat. In fact, you should buy one. D'you know, I could just see you there, in the palms, with all your ruffles and feathers._"

"_What are you playing at, Janine?_"

"_Nothing!_" Her step-daughter said innocently. "_Hey, but if you don't fancy it, you know, there's loads of other fabulous prizes for everybody._"

Lauren and Whitney were giggling excitedly now, planning their evening.

"_What about you, Fats?_" Whitney asked giggling. "_You up for a free drink? Party all night?_"

He didn't look enthusiastic at the prospect. "_Ahh, yeah, well… you know what, Whit, I'm not really feeling it, you know?_"

"_Eurgh!_" Lauren exclaimed. "_Fats! You're getting old before your time!_ Just like boring Katy over here! But at least she's got an excuse!" She said, prodding Katy's stomach gently.

"_Don't be so rude! Mind your manners, Lauren._" Dot chastised her step-granddaughter, who pulled an offended face at being told off like a small child. "_Mind you, I think these young girls in their youthful wisdom might be right._"

Fat Boy still didn't look convinced. "_Ahh… well, maybe._"

"Come on, Fats." Katy said, more cajolingly than demandingly, unlike her friends. She stroked her stomach. "If I can heave this thing down to R&R for the night and not even get a drink out of it, you can at least pop down for one, right? It's not even as if you have to pay… you might as well take advantage of a free bar!"

He sighed and smiled weakly at her. "I guess."

"Brilliant!" Lauren and Whitney exclaimed together.


	43. Chapter 43

"You working at R&R tonight?" Katy asked her sisters as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. They both shook their heads wordlessly, focused on whatever they were watching on the telly. "Are you going to the party then?"

"Wouldn't give Janine the satisfaction of seeing me there." Ronnie said sharply. "Besides, the less I have to do with that poisonous bitch, the better."

Katy remembered that it had been Janine who, accidentally or not, ran over Danielle and killed her. She felt guilty for bringing the memory back to her sister's mind.

"Well… I doubt I'll be back too late." She said quickly, pushing her phone and keys into her bag and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Outside, Katy met Lauren and Whitney and they headed towards R&R together. The two younger girls were talking animatedly about how much they could get out of Janine drinks wise. As they wandered over, Katy rubbed her stomach, feeling the now familiar sensation of the baby moving around.

"Ooof…" She murmured, wincing at a particularly strong kick. Whitney and Lauren immediately looked at her in concern. Wordlessly, Katy put their hands on her stomach so they could feel the kicking as well. They both grinned, delightedly as Ruby kicked their hands.

"She's gonna be a party girl, ain't she!" Whitney laughed. "She's already getting excited about going to a club."

Katy laughed and shook her head. "I know who'll be teaching her bad habits."

They had arrived outside R&R now and were forced to stop behind the large crowd that had gathered there, waiting for Janine's arrival. Apparently they weren't allowed in until she'd made her grand entrance.

"_Looks like the entertainment's started already!_" Whitney said as Ian started complaining. The three of them grinned and giggled as Janine made a speech. Katy pulled a face at her friends and mimed being sick. They snorted with laughter.

"_I hope she's not a one-bottle wonder._" Lauren joked as they watched Janine's overexcited dancing in the back of her car.

As they passed Ryan, who was working as a bouncer, Katy noticed Lauren's expression and shot Whitney a look. Her friend pretended not to understand her meaning, but Katy saw her expression cloud slightly as she glanced at her brother.

Whitney and Lauren immediately made the most of the free bar, grabbing two bottles of champagne and sending Katy to get them a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses as well. Shaking her head exasperatedly at the barmaid, who grinned back, Katy helped herself to the bottle and a glass of orange juice.

"Here…" She said, handing Whitney the vodka and glasses and sitting heavily on one of the hard, fabric-covered shapes that served as stools. "And just remember, there is no way in hell I can carry either of you home."

"Don't worry… we'll find us some hunky men to do that!" Lauren assured her with a wink, making Whitney giggle and Katy short with laughter and shake her head slightly.

Kim was still rolling around drunkenly, a glass of champagne clutched tightly in her head. The three teenagers laughed and fended her off as she came crashing towards them, still shouting through her megaphone. The three of them sat, laughing at the other Square residents on the dance floor, while they danced where they were still seated on the stools.

"Look at Ian!" Lauren giggled, getting steadily drunker and drunker. Her friends turned to look at the dance floor where the man was dancing and burst out laughing as well; watching him flail his arms around, doing what could only be described as the epitome of dad dancing. "Luce would be so pleased if she was here!"

Whitney was doubled up in laughter, almost unable to breathe as she watched the sight. Katy grinned as well. She had tried to urge her friends to go and dance, but they had refused, adamant that they weren't going to join in with all the sad, old people. Instead they resorted to taking photos and laughing hysterically at them.

Not long after, Fat Boy arrived. He took one look at Lauren and Whitney, before raising his eyebrows at Katy who just grinned. As he sat down, Lauren shakily poured out the shots, handing one to Katy. The pregnant teen raised her eyebrows and handed it straight to Fat Boy.

"He needs to catch you two up, don't he!" She said smirking.

"One won't hurt!" Lauren slurred, patting Katy's stomach. "Besides, Ruby loves it!"

"I don't think she does, Lor." Katy laughed, speaking to her friend like she was a small child. "She prefers orange juice."

"BORING!" Whitney shouted, making them all laugh.

Katy shook her head as they downed the shots, pulling faces as the vodka burnt their throats as it went down. As soon as they were gone, Lauren lined up the glasses once more, refilling them.

"I think I'm gonna head off." Katy shouted, trying to make herself heard over the music.

"WHAT?" Lauren shouted back, looking outraged at the thought. "You can't go!"

"You lot seem to be having enough fun without me, yeah." The pregnant teen said, standing up and using her friend's head as support. Lauren pulled a face as Katy ruffled her hair and threw her arms round her, burying her head into Katy's stomach. Disentangling herself, the Mitchell grinned. "Enjoy yourselves… see you in the morning!"

Laughing slightly as she imagined how they'd be feeling the next day, she headed towards the doors, leaving them to line up another round of shots. Her way out, however, was barred by Julie and Lola, who were arguing in the foyer. They stopped, seeing Katy appear through the doors.

"Katy…" Julie said, almost relieved. "Can you take Lola back to ours."

"I can find my own way back, thanks." The blonde said, shooting Katy a look.

The pregnant teen nodded, sure that Lola would be fine. "Yeah, I'm sure she can manage, Ju."

"Please… just take her." Julie pleaded. "I'll only be a minute."

Sighing, Katy nodded, unable to refuse when the woman looked so desperate. She turned and headed up the steps, turning when she reached the top and realised that Lola wasn't following. "Oi… come on, I ain't got all night."

Growling with annoyance, Lola followed. "I don't need no babysitter; especially not a pregnant loser like you."

"And I've got far better things to do than watch a mouthy little cow like you." Katy replied casually. Lola looked at her icily. The older girl glared back. Then they both grinned. "Listen, you can't just go barging into the club and expect not to get noticed. Phil don't miss anything."

"So? What should I have done?" Lola asked, folding her arms.

"You shoulda got on the right side of certain people who can help you out." Katy told her, raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

"You, you mean?"

"Perhaps. Or, you could have tried not nicking a glass of champagne right under Phil's nose." Katy suggested with a grin.

Lola watched her for a moment. When they came to a halt outside Billy and Julie's squat, she grinned at Katy. "You ain't bad, you know. Not for a pregnant loser."

"And you ain't too bad either, not for a mouthy little cow." Katy admitted. "As long as you remember the Mitchell rules I reckon we'll get on OK."


	44. Chapter 44

"Didn't fancy Janine's party, then?" Katy asked, leaning over the bar and smirking at Tyler. "Don't blame you. Lauren, Whit and Fats got trashed and I headed home at half ten!"

He laughed. "Nah, I had stuff to do. Sounds like a good night."

"Eurgh…" She groaned. Then she winced as the baby kicked. Tyler looked concerned until she explained the cause of her grimace.

"How long 'til it's born? You're like 29 weeks or something, aren't you? How long is that in months?"

Katy was completely taken aback that he had asked and even more surprised that he knew how many weeks pregnant she was. "I'm nearly seven months… she's due at the beginning of October."

Tyler didn't say anything, instead he handed her another glass of orange juice. "You working this afternoon?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be there now; Lauren and Whit aren't in any fit state today! I've got Mike off the CD stall watching it for me while I popped in here. I really need to get back." Katy said, gulping down her juice in two mouthfuls.

"Shame."

"Why?" Katy asked, putting her head on one side.

"No reason, I just thought we could hang out." He said, grinning.

"Sorry, love." She said casually, although inside she was bubbling with happiness. "I can't get out of it, I'm afraid."

She slid off the stool and headed out of the pub, grinning to herself. She tied the money belt back round her waist, just above her bump, and sat down heavily on the stool. Lauren wandered over, looking incredibly pale and perched on the upturned plastic box beside Katy, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I feel like I should be dead." She groaned.

Katy smirked. "Serves you right!"

"I know…" Lauren agreed. "Remind me never, ever to drink again."

The Mitchell just laughed, shaking her head and knowing that within a few days Lauren would have forgotten all about this.

x-x

A couple of days later, Katy was helping Whitney pack away the stall. Lauren was supposed to be helping as well, but she seemed to be distracted by something else. The Mitchell glanced over to where she was standing on her tiptoes, peering through the Minute Mart window.

"What the hell is she doing?" Katy asked Whitney, amused.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Who knows… I'll go and find out."

Katy watched, folding towels and stacking them in a cardboard box as Whitney approached Lauren. Ryan emerged from the shop and suddenly Katy understood. She rolled her eyes as they chatted for a minute, before Ryan walked off, looking unimpressed.

"_Who says he's not interested?_" Lauren asked as they returned to the stall. Katy looked at Whitney, who furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Well, he was hardly into you._"

Lauren laughed, sarcastically, as she began to take down the clothes hanging on the rail beside her. Still folding towels, Katy listened. "_Yeah, no, you're right. He's not interested at all. That's probably why he kissed me at Janine's party._"

Whitney stopped taking down flip flops and stared at Lauren. Katy's mouth dropped open in surprise. "_He kissed you?_"

As though she realised that maybe she should have broken the news a little more gently, Lauren turned slowly to her friends, looking nervous. "_Well, it was more I kissed him… I suppose._" She admitted.

"_No, Lauren, it's behind my back._" Whitney said, obviously hurt. Katy couldn't blame her for feeling betrayed, although they'd both known that Lauren liked Ryan for ages so it wasn't really that much of a surprise. "_And you know with Ricky gone I don't need this right now._"

Lauren pulled a face, obviously annoyed that Whitney was taking the news so personally. She dumped the dress she was holding into the box and pushed past her friends.

"Lor!" Katy called after her.

"_Where you going?_" Whitney added.

"_Just meet me at the Vic in an hour, yeah?_"

"_Why?_" Katy asked at exactly the same time as Whitney asked, "_Are you alright?_"

"_Yeah, course._" Lauren answered Whitney's question, but not Katy's. "_Plenty more fish in the sea._"

Lauren passed Tyler as she walked away. He grinned at Katy and Whitney as he approached the stall.

"_Alright?_" He asked.

"_Jog on, mate._" Whitney snapped. Katy just grinned at him and he winked back, not stopping to chat.

"He's not that bad, you know." Katy said softly, watching him walk away.

"Eurgh!" Her friend replied, throwing several pairs of flip flops into the box. "You're kidding, right?"

Katy shook her head, smiling slightly. "Let's just get this lot packed away so we can go to the pub."

x-x

"What can I get you?" Tyler asked as Katy and Whitney walked into the pub. Lauren didn't appear to have arrived yet.

"Vodka and orange juice." Whitney said. "And Katy will have –"

"Straight orange juice?" He said before she could. Katy smiled and nodded. "Coming up."

"Ta." Katy said as Whitney paid and Tyler handed the drinks over.

He grinned at them both. "So, what's two gorgeous girls like you doing hanging out here? Surely you should be out having fun. Maybe I should take you out?" He winked at Whitney who sighed.

"_No offence mate, but you're just not my type._" Whitney said firmly. "_I mean, don't get me wrong, you're fit and everything, yeah, but there's plenty of other girls out there would be flattered or whatever, but you just don't do it for me, mate._"

Katy took a large gulp of juice, trying not to laugh at her friend's speech. Tyler shot her a glance, looking mildly surprised. Then he grinned.

"_This is a wind up, innit?_" He asked.

"_No. I mean, my mate Lauren might be interested in ya._"

"_What, that moody emo chick?_"

"_Yeah._" Whitney said, slightly offended on Lauren's behalf hearing her described as moody.

"_No offence, but she ain't really my type._" He said, throwing a quick glance at Katy, who took another gulp of juice to stop herself blushing.

"_Why? Why, because she's got more than one braincell?_" Whitney demanded, annoyed. The Mitchell found herself feeling slightly offended.

"_No… too much of a nice girl._" Tyler explained. Katy felt even more offended at this. "_I like my girls with a bit more edge… know what I mean?_"

"Well… what about Katy?" Whitney asked, glancing sideways.

Katy looked offended. "Oh, great, thanks."

"Oh… come on." Her friend said, pulling her towards the booth nearest them. Tyler winked at Katy before moving off to serve the next punter.

"_Lauren!_" Whitney called as their friend walked through the doors at that exact moment. Katy was surprised at her outfit; she was wearing a proper dress and had curled her hair.

"_Alright?_"

"_You look nice._" Whitney said, grinning at her friend.

"What's with the dress?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Thank you._" Lauren replied, looking pointedly at Katy. "Am I not allowed to try out a new look once in a while?"

"Yeah, but not if it makes you look like someone completely different!" The pregnant teenager said. "Besides, you can't get annoyed at me, 'cos I'm allowed to say things like that."

"Err… why?"

"Because I'm pregnant and full of hormones." Katy told her with a grin. "Want a drink?"


	45. Chapter 45

After a couple more drinks, some added to by the bottle of vodka Lauren had in her bag, Whitney asked the same question as Katy had earlier. This time their friend gave them more of an answer.

"_What's with the dress?_"

"_It's the… err… new me!_" Lauren announced.

"_Aww… what's wrong with the old you?_"

"_No one noticed her, Whitney._"

"Who said that?" Katy joked, earning herself a roll of Whitney's eyes and a blank stare from Lauren.

"Shut up, preggers." Lauren joked, smirking at her.

Whitney laughed. "_Well, in that dress and them boots, can't miss you._"

"_Yeah I know; they're very Kate Moss._" Lauren laughed. The other two joined in.

Whitney stopped, glancing towards the bar. "_Ooh! Don't look now, Kate, but your plan's working!_"

Katy followed her friend's gaze and spotted Tyler walking towards them. She glanced down, annoyance flashing over her face as she realise his gaze was fixed on Lauren. She had thought… but after all, he was a male. They just couldn't help themselves, could they?

Her phone beeped at that moment and she glanced down, grateful that she didn't have to look at Tyler.

'_**Can you come and get rid of Lola. She won't leave me alone. J xxx'**_

Katy's mouth twitched into a smile and she stood up, making the other three jump slightly at the sharpness of her movement. "I've gotta go… I might come back…" She said, deliberately vaguely.

"Why?" Whitney demanded suspiciously. "Who was that?"

"Oh… no one; just a mate." She said with a smile. Katy noticed Tyler's brow furrowing slightly as she walked past him and grinned. Two could play at the jealousy game.

Outside she turned towards the playground and the Arches, wondering why Jay was still there. She opened the door and raised her eyebrows, seeing how he had transformed the garage.

"Alright?" She asked, spotting Lola sitting in the car. The blonde sighed loudly.

"What are you doing here, preggers?"

"I could ask you the same, gobby." Katy retorted. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Lola by the arm, pulling her out of the car and towards the doors.

"Oi! Get your hands off me!"

"Listen," Katy told her firmly, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way involves you and me walking out of here and getting some chips. The hard way involves me ringing Abi's dad and trust me, he ain't gonna be happy if you're gonna upset his little girl. So which is it to be?"

Lola glared at her for a couple of moments, obviously making up her mind. "I'll just get Pops." She said at last. Katy laughed at her.

"What, you think Billy's any match for Max?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Get real, Lola. Come on, I'm buying."

With a sigh, Lola followed her out, shooting a grin at Jay as she went. As the door opened, Katy saw Abi standing outside. She smiled weakly, pulling Lola past quickly. It wasn't quick enough to prevent the mouthy blonde making a comment, however.

"_He's all yours._" Lola said, cheekily. Katy sighed and shook her head at Abi, dragging her new cousin away.

"Seriously, you're gonna get a slap one of these days and you'll deserve it."

"Who made you the boss?" Lola snapped, wrenching her arm out of Katy's grip. "Why should I do what you say?"

"You don't." The older girl shrugged, stopping and looking hard at the blonde. "But if you wanna stay round here you need someone watching your back. The way you're going you're gonna end up the next Janine; hated by everyone, including her own family."

"God! You are so full of yourself, ain't ya?" Lola yelled, glaring at the red-head furiously. "What makes you so much better than me?"

Katy shrugged. "Nothing, except life experience. I've done stuff and been through stuff that you could never imagine. I've made mistakes, really bad mistakes, and there was no one there to watch out for me and tell me I was being a bloody idiot. You're exactly the same as I was a couple of years back. Then I made some really bad choices. I'm not gonna let you do the same, OK?"

"You still buying the chips?" Lola asked in a smaller voice. Katy smiled, guessing that no one had ever told the girl anything like that before. She linked her arm through her cousin's.

"Come on… let's see if Beale will let you in his chippy." She said with a grin.

They walked to the chippy but Ian refused to serve them.

"We don't really want your stinking chips anyway!" Lola shouted. "I bet you spit in them."

Several of the people in the shop started muttering and looking concerned that this was true. As Ian tried to assure them that he definitely didn't spit in the chips, Katy propelled Lola away, laughing.

"Come on, let's try the caf." She said, shaking her head. "We'll definitely get served in there… it's part of the Mitchell empire, innit."

On the way in they passed Tyler. He smiled at Katy, realising at once that it had been Lola and not a boy that she'd gone to meet. She, on the other hand, stared back, still offended at his flirting with Lauren and Whitney.

"Hey?" He said, grabbing her arm. "What's the matter?"

"You know exactly what the matter is." She hissed, not wanting to discuss it, especially in front of Lola. The blonde was watching with interest.

"No, I really don't." He told her seriously.

"We'll talk about it some other time." She told him, glancing meaningfully at the younger girl. "I'm kinda busy."

"Right." He snapped. "Well if you're gonna be like that…"

Katy glared after him as he stormed away back towards the Vic. Then she pushed Lola into the café and ordered two plates of chips from Marie. Smiling, she handed over the money before steering Lola into a seat and sitting opposite her.

"So, you and him, hey?" Lola asked grinning. Katy glared at her. "What's his name? Fill me in!"

"Me and him nothing." She snapped. "His name is Tyler and there is nothing to fill you in on."

"Wait… isn't he the guy you were going to the hospital with the other day… you know, for your check-up?" Lola pressed.

"Yeah… he was giving me a lift."

"Is he the dad?"

"No!" Katy snapped again. She forced a smile as Marie set down the plates on the table.

"So, who is?" The blonde asked, picking up a chip and biting the end off. "I mean, I wanna stay away from him, don't I."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you do."

"But who is he."

Katy glared at her furiously. "Leave it, Lola, I mean it."

"Alright, chill out." Lola said, shrugging. "'Ere, is it true that your sister's husband got both your sisters and your step-sister pregnant?" It took a couple of seconds for Katy to work out that by step-sister, Lola meant Sam. She sighed and nodded. "It ain't him who got you up the duff, is it?"

"No. Can we stop this now?"

Lola pulled a face. "But I have so many questions."

"As long as they ain't about the father of my baby I'll try and answer them." Katy told her with a sigh.

"Is it true that Phil's your step-brother?"

"Technically… I guess." Katy nodded.

"And your old man got murdered on Christmas day in the pub?"

Again, Katy nodded.

"How can you go in there? I mean, don't it freak you out or whatever?"

"Nah… I never met him. Besides he was a right piece of work according to everyone who knew him. We're better off without Archie Mitchell." Katy told her firmly.

"What about Jay?"

The older girl raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What about him?"

"You and him… anything ever happen?"

Katy snorted with laughter. "Are you kidding? He's like my brother! If you ask him he'd say the same. I treat him like my brother and he treats me like an older sister. Simple as that."

"What about Scabbie?" The blonde asked, looking a little relieved at the answer she'd received and smirking slightly at her cruel nickname for Abi. "You reckon they're serious?"

"I dunno… but you leave well alone, understand? If they're gonna break up, they'll break up and it'll be better if you ain't involved." Katy warned her. "Besides, Jay might not be blood, but he's still your uncle. Abi's a nice kid and her sister is my best mate… Lauren'll rip you to pieces if you hurt her."

Lola looked slightly sulky at being told off, but thought better of arguing with the pregnant teenager. "So… the baby's dad…" She started, a smirk on her face. Katy stood up sharply.

"Right, that's it." She said firmly. "I'm taking you home."

"But…"

"I warned you."

With a loud, over exaggerated sigh, Lola followed Katy out of the café, leaving two half eaten plates of chips behind.


	46. Chapter 46

_**I just want to send MASSIVE amounts of love to everyone who's reading and commenting, especially Brooklynn70 and Alexandra. Xx **_

_**Thank you all so much guys! Please keep it up!**_

* * *

><p>"Please, please, PLEASE!" Roxy was begging as she and her younger sister walked towards the Minute Mart. "Just watch Amy for a couple of hours. You know how much she loves her Auntie Katy."<p>

"And I love her to bits, but why can't Ronnie watch her. I'm really not feeling great." Katy answered, shaking her head. The truth was that she wasn't in the mood for company. All the pregnant teenager wanted to do was hide in the flat watching films.

"Because Ronnie's doing paperwork at the club." Roxy told her. "Oh, please, babe!"

Katy sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll watch her. But only for two hours, alright?"

"Yes!" Roxy grinned, hugging her tightly. "I'll bring her down to the flat once you're back from the shop."

Nodding, Katy watched her sister rushing back towards the house. Then she approached the Vic. Tyler was sitting outside on the bench. Keen to avoid starting a conversation with him after the night before, Katy smiled at Poppy instead.

Suddenly, a jet of water attacked the beautician and she screamed. Katy jumped, wondering where the water had come from. Then she spotted Tyler with the hose gun in his hand. Her jaw set and she felt tears springing to her eyes.

"_What are you doing!_" Poppy demanded.

"_I'm helping you out!_" Tyler said cheekily. "_I mean, being that hot must be illegal._"

Poppy shook her head and stormed away. "_Moron!_"

"OI!" Tyler called as Katy stalked past him, refusing to even glance in his direction. He sprang off the bench and jogged to catch up with her, pushing his hands into his pockets. "You calmed down yet? Ready to tell me why you're annoyed?"

"That." She said, pointing after Poppy. "That is why I'm annoyed. That and Lauren and Whitney. Have a nice time with them last night, did you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Katy replied sarcastically. "You know… if you wanna flirt with every girl around, that's fine. Just leave me out of it. I've got too much on my mind at the moment without dealing with crap like that as well."

"Hang on…" Tyler sped up slightly matching her increased pace and taking hold of her wrist so that he could whirl her round to face him. "Is that what this is about?"

"No… this is about how annoyed I am about the price of milk."

"If you can't be serious about this…"

Katy glared at him. "Me, serious? Says you who flirts with any female passing. Says you who just sprayed Poppy with a hose pipe!"

"Yeah, well you run away every time I get a little too close, don't you?" He replied quickly. "Besides, it's in my nature to act like that. I can't change it and I don't want to."

"Well good for you." Katy said, tears appearing in her eyes. "Because I don't care. Me, the massive, pregnant girl."

Tyler looked taken aback as she started to cry. "What… I…"

"Stupid hormones!" Katy snapped. Tyler grinned slightly at her furious expression. "It's not funny!" She sobbed.

"It is… a little bit."

"It's not!" Katy cried, wrenching her hand out of Tyler's and storming into the Minute Mart.

He jogged after her again. "Wait up!"

"No." She said sulkily, grabbing a basket and staring intently at Ronnie's shopping list. Katy pulled a loaf of bread off the shelf, much more violently than was necessarily, and rammed it into the basket.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He asked, looking at her and pulling the basket out of her hands gently and sliding it into an empty space on the shelf.

"I… I don't know! You… you're… you're a Moon. And after everything with Michael… I mean, he's your brother!"

"Well, half-brother." Tyler said with a shrug.

"And my friends REALLY don't like you."

"I think I'm growing on Whitney." He said with a shrug.

"But… I'm seven months pregnant. I can't deal with all the hassle; I get enough of it as it is." She finished with a sigh.

Tyler smiled down at her. "Have you thought of enough excuses yet?"

"No…" Katy mumbled, realising that she sounded like a spoilt child. "I just don't have the energy to deal with everything."

"Why don't we keep it a secret then?"

"Keep what secret?" Katy asked, wrinkling her nose up in confusion.

"This…" Tyler said. He cupped her face in his hands and bent his head towards hers. Gently, their lips met and he kissed her softly. After a couple of seconds, he moved his face away, smiling at her. Katy stared back, astonished.

"What…"

"Surely you've been kissed before?" He joked, raising his eyebrows.

Katy glanced at him for a moment before grabbing him by the front of his t-shirt and pulling him out of sight behind the shelves. She crushed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and his held her firmly against him, pressing into the small of her back.

"A secret?" Katy said finally, releasing him. Tyler blinked at her, looking slightly dazed, nodding. "Sounds perfect."

"And you won't get upset if I flirt with anyone else?" He asked slowly.

"I'll try not to." She promised.

He smiled and kissed her again, before heading out of the shop. Grinning to herself, Katy retrieved the basket and finished collecting the items on the list, before heading back to the flat. Tyler was outside the Vic as she passed and the teenager shot him a grin. He winked back, before turning and going inside.

"You've been ages!" Roxy complained as Katy let herself into the flat. "I was starting to think… are you alright?"

"Yeah?" Her sister said defensively. "Why?"

"You look a little… I dunno… flushed." Roxy said suspiciously.

"Oh… those stairs take it out of me." Katy lied quickly, sticking her tongue out at Amy. "Off you go then… two hours, remember."

x-x

"I'm grounded." Lauren told Katy blandly over the phone four hours later. Roxy still hadn't returned and, as the teenager had suspected, she was still looking after her niece.

"Well, can I come over to yours? Amy is your cousin, ain't she? Surely family visits don't count?"

"Well… yeah… but…"

"But what?" Katy demanded, getting a carton of juice out of the fridge and handing it to the blonde toddler.

"I kinda have a really bad hangover." Lauren admitted. Katy couldn't help grinning.

"Again?"

"Yeah… Dad carried me home. Like, he actually put me over his shoulder and carried me out of the Vic. I am so embarrassed!"

Katy laughed. "You are terrible, d'you know that?" She sighed. "By the way, is Abi OK? I saw her at the Arches with Jay last night?"

"Yeah… well, no. She dumped him."

"What?" Katy really hoped it wasn't because of Lola. "Why?"

"I dunno… I didn't ask. Anyway, if I had asked I doubt she would have told me." Lauren told her with a sigh.

Katy heard the flat door open. "Listen, Rox is home, I gotta go."

"Ring me later, yeah?" Lauren said, almost pleadingly. "I might go mad otherwise."

Katy grinned and nodded, forgetting that her friend couldn't see her. "Alright. See ya."

"Babe?" Roxy shrieked, stamping up the stairs. Katy pulled a face at her niece and went to see what was wrong with her sister now. Roxy's hands were full of shopping bags and she'd obviously had her hair done. When she raised her hand to grab the top of the bannister, Katy spotted a newly done manicure as well. No wonder Roxy had been two hours longer than she'd said. "Can you work tonight?"

"What? Rox!" Katy complained pulling a face.

"Please! We're seriously understaffed tonight and Ronnie's got the night off."

Sighing, Katy knew that if by some miracle she got out of doing the shift she would only feel guilty about it. Rather than dragging out the argument, the pregnant teenager nodded.

"What time?" She asked, giving in. Roxy beamed and hugged her.


	47. Chapter 47

When it came down to actually going to R&R later that evening, Katy was actually glad to be out of the flat and doing something that would distract her.

Dan, one of the barmen on duty that night, jokily carried one of the stools around the bar, putting it down in front of the pregnant teen. After grinning and sticking her tongue out at him, Katy sat down. There was no point wasting an opportunity like that; she'd only been there half an hour and her feet were already killing her, not to mention her back.

Roxy popped in and out of the office every now and then under the pretence of needing to check something behind the bar or making sure everything was running smoothly. Katy knew that Roxy was actually checking up on her after the small dizzy spell she'd had just before they left the house, but she played along with her sister's pretence, knowing that the blonde was trying not to smother her. The teenager was grateful for that.

"Hey, Katy, d'you want to go for a break?" Lisa asked. The teenager nodded at the older barmaid and shot her a grateful smile as she slid off the stool with difficulty.

"Thanks." She said, taking a deep breath to try to help overcome the sudden feeling of light-headedness that had engulfed her as she'd stood up. "I'm gonna get some air, so I'll be outside if you need me… or if her highness comes looking." She added, nodding her head towards the office.

Lisa grinned and gave her arm a gently squeeze before she turned her attention back to the punters who were clamouring to be served.

As she headed outside, Katy smiled at the regulars and people she knew. Ryan nodded at her as she walked outside, turning the corner to lean against the brick wall in the alleyway.

Almost as though he had been waiting for her, a male figure moved around the empty stall opposite the club and leant against the wall beside Katy. She jumped and tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm, holding her tightly and refusing to let go. The girl turned to face him fiercely. She was no longer scared of him, as she had been.

"Get off me, or I swear you'll be sorry. All I have to do is scream and Ryan will be round here before you can move."

"Who's Ryan?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. But he did let go of her arm, letting his hands dangle at his sides.

"The bouncer at my sisters' club." Katy hissed threateningly. "He's stood just round the corner."

"Your sisters' club, hey?" He asked. Then a light appeared in his eyes, almost as though he were putting two and two together. "Those blondes who I saw you with, they're your sisters?"

Katy didn't answer, but apparently this was a good enough response to confirm his ideas because he grinned. Still leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked sideways at her.

"So… you thought about what I said?"

The girl screwed up her face in confusion. "What?" She spat.

"You're mine." He said. His tone wasn't threatening. There was something pleading, almost desperate about it. Something which threw Katy completely. "I know… what I did was terrible." He told her. "And I won't forgive myself for that. But if that's my baby… I want to see it."

"It's not." She told him firmly.

"You sure?"

"You've asked me that before and the answer is still the same."

"I mean it… I want to be part of my baby's life." He said, looking at her. "And yours."

Katy looked at him tensely. "What d'you mean?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." He turned to face her, raised a hand and placed it gently on her cheek. Katy recoiled, unsure how else to react. "You and me, Mitchell…"

"What about Daisy?" Katy demanded, incredibly unsure of herself for once. She had no idea how to deal with this situation. Threats and shouting she could understand but this… this was something far more complicated.

"She left me… I don't blame her. She'd had enough and she left. It was then that I realised I needed to change."

"And how does that involve me?"

"You and me… we could have something." He said, holding her hand tightly. Katy looked down at their entwined fingers shakily. She couldn't get her head around what was going on. "You know I've always liked you, Mitchell, ever since the first time I saw you. D'you remember? You were wearing that tiny denim skirt and you had a red streak in your hair. Dean was teasing you about fancying me and you went bright red and punched him in the face. I swear his nose didn't stop bleeding for about an hour."

"I was thirteen." Katy said bluntly. "That was years ago."

"Yeah… but it doesn't mean we wouldn't work out now, does it? Think about it… all that history we've got… you must have felt something between us, Katy."

"No… I didn't." She told him, pulling her hand out of his grip. The teenager didn't trust him at all, but she was so confused by the way he was acting.

"Then let's test my theory." He said. Before Katy could do anything to stop him, Nathan leant down and kissed her. At first it was gentle, but then he pulled her closer, kissing her much more passionately. Katy put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. He was too strong and she couldn't quite master enough energy to get free. Instead she concentrated on struggling as much as possible, hitting his arms in an attempt to force him to loosen his grip.

After a couple of minutes of this, an angry shout from behind Katy made Nathan let go of her. The second she was free, Katy brought up her hand and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?" Roxy shouted, charging over and standing between Katy and Nathan. The smile had vanished from his face and his usual nasty smirk was back.

"Nothing she's never done before." He told Roxy maliciously. "I could tell you things about Katy that would make you sick… some of the things she's done…" He trailed off with a low whistle, shaking his head and grinning.

"Get away from her." Katy hissed, pulling her sister backwards. Roxy didn't have any idea what Nathan was capable of. "You stay away from me or I will call the police. I mean it."

"No, you won't." He said confidently. "You can't call the police can you, or you'll go down with me. I mean, where were you the day your sister was having her baby? And what were you up to in January?" He laughed nastily, leaning right up close to Katy's face. She tried her hardest not to flinch. "No, you won't go to the police 'cos you'd be in trouble as well. Then who'll look after that precious little baby of yours? Her daddy? Oh… no, because you're planning on sending me to jail, ain't ya?"

With that, he swaggered away down the alleyway, leaving Roxy staring in horror at the teenager. She wrapped her hand around Katy's wrist and started pulling her away.

"You, me and Ronnie… I think we need to have a little chat." She said, heading in the direction of the flat.


	48. Chapter 48

"Who was that guy?" Roxy asked. They had gone round to Ronnie's flat and the two older sisters had settled themselves on the sofa. Katy sat in the armchair, feeling as though she were being interrogated.

"His name's Nathan Parry. He's twenty six and… I knew him back in Newport. His brother Deano is one of my exes." She said, almost evasively. Her sisters knew instantly that she was hiding something.

"And the rest, Katy." Ronnie said with a stern expression. Katy looked back innocently, pretending not to understand what her sister meant. "What did he mean about where you were when I was having James? Start at the very beginning."

Katy sighed. "You know most of it, Ron… I told you. I guess it starts just before your wedding, Ron. He gave me the two grand we needed, Rox. I sold him some stolen stuff."

Roxy gasped. "You told me…"

"I didn't tell you anything. Well, I said I sold some stuff."

"I didn't realise you meant STOLEN stuff."

"Obviously." Katy said shaking her head. "You weren't meant to."

"Why did you need two grand anyway?" Ronnie demanded.

"Well… I lost all mine, remember. We were determined to give you the perfect wedding and we needed money."

"Oh… Rox…" Ronnie sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyway…" Katy said, getting the conversation back on track. "Do you remember when I phoned you, Rox, and you told me we were at the hospital with Ronnie when she went into labour?" Roxy nodded, thinking. "Well remember I told you I was at the hospital as well, but didn't say why? Well… I was sorta dealing with a situation… Nathan got stabbed."

"What?" Roxy breathed.

"I wasn't there when it happened." Katy assured her. "Daisy phoned me in the middle of the night and told me to get over there, so I did and Connor was there… you know, the guy Whitney and Carol fell out over… and he nicked a car to drive us to the hospital."

Ronnie looked as though she couldn't decide whether to faint or cry. Now that Katy had started talking, so found she couldn't stop. Roxy seemed eager for her to continue talking as well.

"But I left my knife in the car and Connor found it. But I told the nurses I was Stacey Slater because the police would have to get involved and with my record I'd be in deep shit. And then Roxy called and I left and came to see you guys."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Roxy said, holding her hands up. "You left YOUR knife in Connor's car?"

"Yeah… let's forget that part…" Katy suggested hopefully. Her sisters raised their eyebrows in unison and the teenager sighed, realising that wasn't going to happen. "OK… so then… I avoided them as best I could. Then I got my knife back off him… details aren't necessary."

"Aren't they?" Ronnie asked. Katy shook her head.

"No, they're not. But a while later, on the day of Tommy's funeral… or what we thought was Tommy's funeral… Connor called me and said I needed to meet him at the allotments. I shouldn't have gone, but I did and he gave me that bag." She glanced at Ronnie, who knew what she meant. The older blonde clenched her jaw slightly, but Roxy looked confused. "That's why Jack threw me out."

"Connor gave you the gun and the drugs?" Roxy asked in horror. Katy's mouth fell open.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! Jack told me that night."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Katy demanded. "Why didn't you shout and scream and never want to see me again? I could have really hurt Amy."

Roxy shrugged. "Because I know you'd never hurt her on purpose. I didn't believe for a second that the stuff was yours, or you'd meant to leave it in Amy's reach. It was an accident, right? Besides, I went crazy when Jack told me. If you'd been here I probably would have killed you."

"Can we focus, please?" Ronnie snapped. "Katy's been lying to us for months and I'm sure there's a lot more we don't know, right?"

The teenager pulled a face. "Right. OK, so Jack kicked me out and I stole Dot's house keys and hid the stuff in her house. Then I tried to work out where to go. I figured that Connor owed me and he was working at the Arches at the time so I made him let me sleep there the first night. Except…"

"Except?" Ronnie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We kinda got a little drunk… or a lot drunk… and I think… we might have…"

"OH MY GOD!" Roxy shouted. "You had sex at the Arches?"

"I might have done…" Katy said, having the good sense to look suitably embarrassed.

Ronnie let out a long, shuddering sigh and closed her eyes. "So that complicates things a little." She said. "At least it'll make it easy to work out who the father is. If you only slept with the two of them?"

"Of course I did…" Katy snapped, although she didn't sound sure. The older women were looking unconvinced. "No, really."

"So… then you went to stay with Nathan?" Ronnie continued, remembering what Katy had told her just after she came back. The teenager nodded.

"Yeah… I told you he kept trying to force me to sleep with people for money –"

"What, like a prostitute?" Roxy asked in horror.

"Exactly like that. But I kept saying no, so he made me help him on a couple of jobs."

"Jobs?"

"Breaking and entering… that sort of thing." Katy said reluctantly. "Stuff I got good at when I was younger. Stuff I am not proud of. But he was really violent. He hit me and then… well… you know the rest. So I left."

"But you can't go to the police about it because you'll get into trouble as well, right?" Roxy confirmed. Katy nodded with a sigh.

"Why did he come back?" Ronnie asked. She hadn't seen him and didn't understand. "What does he want?"

"Me." Katy said with a shrug. "Me and the baby."

"But she's not definitely his."

"I know that… and I've told him she's NOT his. But he won't listen. The last time I saw him he told me that I was his. And he said it again tonight. He thinks he owns me."

A steely glint appeared in Ronnie's eyes. "Well… we'll see about that."


	49. Chapter 49

Katy couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Ronnie in that kind of mood. When they'd finished talking, the blonde had disappeared into her bedroom with her mobile. A few minutes later she'd returned to the living room, grabbed her jacket and headed out of the flat.

"Where's she going?" Katy asked her other sister. Roxy just shrugged.

"No idea… I wouldn't want to be him, though!"

A couple of hours later, Ronnie returned and refused to tell her sisters where she'd been or what she'd been doing. All she would say was that Katy had to tell her as soon as Nathan turned up again. Wordlessly Katy agreed and went to bed, wanting to get away from the atmosphere in the living room.

x-x

The weekend passed more normally than she could have imagined. When Katy had woken up on Saturday morning, her sisters were acting as though nothing had happened the night before. The teenager was only too happy to go along with it.

"Come on, you." Roxy said leaning over the counter to talk to her sister who was filling a glass with water from the sink tap. "Breakfast at the caf, my treat."

"Isn't it a bit late for breakfast?" Katy asked, grinning and taking a gulp of her drink. "It's lunchtime!"

"Well, let's go to the Minute Mart then, I've got shopping to do!" Roxy whined. "Christian's got Amy and I want to get out of this building!"

"OK, OK!" Katy laughed, putting the glass in the washing up bowl and pushing past her sister to get to her bedroom. "Let me grab a jacket."

"You don't need a jacket! It's so hot!"

"You really are bored, aren't you!" The teenager said, shaking her head and grinning.

"YES!"

They left the flat and headed across the square towards the shop, bickering gently and good-naturedly. Roxy batted her sister's hand away as Katy pretended to tidy her hair. The blonde grabbed the few items on her shopping list and paid, before they headed back out into the street, still squabbling cheerfully with their arms linked.

"_If you don't give me any more that is abuse._" Lola was telling Billy, her hand outstretched. Apparently he had given her money, but not enough for the girl's liking. Katy smirked slightly and shook her head.

"_That is nicely played._" Roxy said, grinning as they approached the pair.

"_Jog on, old lady._" Lola said rudely.

"Oi, manners, you." The pregnant teen snapped. Lola glanced at her and then back at Billy.

Roxy, however, wasn't the slightest bit offended. "_Oh, have we got a lively one? Aww…_"

Lola rolled her eyes and accepted the five pound note that her granddad was holding out. Roxy and Katy walked away, shaking their heads at how easily their cousin had given in. They headed back to the flat, past the van that Katy had seen Tyler driving before. Once again it was loaded up; this time mainly with furniture.

"_Alright?_" The blonde asked Eddie who was grinning at them. "_What's all this then?_"

"_This, Roxy, is my entire universe. Yes, a life's work… a family legacy._" He told them proudly. It looked like a load of old junk to the teenager, but she didn't say anything, smiling at Tyler instead. He grinned back, glancing up from what he was doing every now and again. "_Moon and Sons; now in Walford._"

He clamped an arm around Tyler's shoulder briefly and the boy grinned, shaking his head.

"_Alright, so what is it?_" Roxy asked as Eddie moved away. She looked a little confused; an expression that Katy had to admit was often present on her face. The pregnant teenager stood beside Tyler glancing up at him with a little smirk. He grinned, looping his arm casually around her shoulders. To anyone observing them it would seem like a purely friendly gesture.

"_Antique Emporium._" Eddie told her simply. "_Quality second-hand goods._"

"_Where are you gonna be then?_" Roxy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tyler nodded, stepping forwards and pulling Katy with him. "_Yeah, Edward._" He agreed. "_Where are we gonna be?_"

"_Well… we haven't got a premises as yet, but it's in hand._" Eddie assured them.

"So you've got a load of stuff and nowhere to put it?" Katy asked, arching an eyebrow. Tyler grinned at her and his father looked a little put out at her cynicism.

"As I said, it's in hand."

"_Yeah? Well leave it here and you'll have a ticket in 20 minutes._" Roxy warned them.

"_Yeah? Let 'em try!_" Eddie told her firmly as she walked away. Katy grinned at Tyler, patted him on the arm and followed her sister.

"What d'you reckon they're gonna do with all that crap?" Katy asked, glancing over her shoulder at the heavily laden van. Roxy shook her head and shrugged.

"Who knows?" She grinned at her sister. "So… you and Tyler, eh?"

"Me and Tyler, what?" Katy asked innocently.

Roxy laughed, putting an arm around Katy's shoulders, just as Tyler had done moments before. "You can't fool me, little sister. You so fancy him."

"No I don't!" The teenager argued. "Don't you think I've got enough to think about at the moment without getting myself involved with someone like Tyler?"

The blonde didn't look convinced but she shrugged and didn't push the matter any further. Back in the flat, Roxy turned the television onto a music channel and proceeded to sing loudly and dance around with the hoover. Katy watched her, amused, flicking through a magazine as she did so. After about an hour, Roxy had to pop out to the club, leaving the teenager to watch Amy who'd come back from Christian's hyped up on sugar.

Chasing Amy around the flat, Katy happened to glance out of the window and spot a crowd gathering in the Square. Scooping her wriggling niece up, she pushed the blinds open and looked properly. A massive fire was raging in the gardens. From the looks of it, the Moons' stock had gone up in flames.

Forgetting about her sisters' rule, Katy swore and ran down the stairs; Amy still balanced on her hip. On the doorstep she stopped, gazing at the sight. Tyler and another guy were holding Eddie, who seemed determined to try and put out the fire, back from the flames.

Something made the teenager look to her left and she spotted Lola watching the spectacle, a broad grin on her face. Baring her teeth in frustration, Katy walked over to her, grabbed the teenager by the arm and dragged her into the flat, ignoring her protests. Amy, sensing that her aunt was angry, disappeared into her bedroom to play with her dolls quietly. Checking that she was alright, Katy closed the door and rounded on Lola.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She demanded furiously.

"Do what?" The blonde asked innocently. "I haven't done anything."

"Don't try that one on me. I know that was you, Lola. What the HELL were you thinking you stupid little girl?"

Lola glared at her furiously. "You should have heard what they were saying about Pops… I weren't just gonna let them get away with it."

"Listen… if you're gonna set fire to something every time Billy gets insulted you're gonna burn this entire city down, alright? You just gotta ignore it."

"But…"

Katy shook her head. "No buts. You gotta get over it."

The younger girl watched as Katy walked to the kettle and switched it on. She kept her back to Lola, thinking about what she should do.

"You gonna tell on me?" Lola asked worriedly.

"I dunno… I've got to think about it." Katy told her with a sigh. "I just don't know."


	50. Chapter 50

_**ARGH! Fiftieth part! That's quite scary! :/**_

_**Anyway, thanks for sticking with this and reading. Also, thanks for the comments, subscribing and favouriting still! It makes me HAPPY! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Afternoon…" A voice said behind Katy. She whirled round, nervous of voices behind her after everything that had gone on. She relaxed instantly as her eyes fell on Tyler. She grinned.<p>

"Alright, what you up to?" She asked, glancing around and noticing that there was no one else around. Tyler seemed to have realised this as well because he walked towards her and threaded his arms around her waist, holding her closely. He bent down and kissed her. Katy laughed as he pulled away, looking up at him. "What are you doing here? I'd have thought you'd be busy, seeing as everything got burnt yesterday. All your stock." She looked at him closely. "Any idea who it was?"

"Michael did it." Tyler said firmly, letting go of Katy's waist and moving past her to where Amy was sitting in the baby swing. He grinned at her and started pushing her gently, making the swing rock. Relieved of her swing-pushing duties, the teenager sat on the swing beside her niece, pushing herself backwards and forwards with her foot.

"How do you know?" She asked casually, her brain ticking over as she thought about what she'd just heard.

"Dad said. Michael as good as told him."

"But… why would Michael do that?" Katy asked. Tyler looked at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He's crazy… you know that as well as I do." He said, wondering why she was questioning it. He'd have thought she would just accept it.

Katy nodded slowly, thinking. If the Moons thought that Michael had burnt their stock, then that let Lola off the hook. The teenager might have had difficulty seeing someone else blamed for the attack, but seeing as it was him she was quite happy to look the other way.

"Your turn." Tyler said, indicating the swing with a nod of his head. With a sigh, Katy stood up and moved so that he could sit in the space she had just vacated. Laughing, he pulled the teenager down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her again. Katy giggled, prising his hands apart and standing up.

"I've got to get Ames back… and I'm sure you've got stuff to do?" She asked, picking up the toddler and holding her to her hip with one arm while she grabbed her bag with the other. Tyler was still sitting on the swing. Leaning down, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed out of the park. Subconsciously she looked around to make sure no one was watching, feeling relieved when she realised there was no one in sight.

On her way back to the flat, Katy decided to pop in on Lola at work. Going the long way round, she went into the café and leant against the counter, waiting for the blonde teenager to finish serving a customer. When the man wandered away with his cup of coffee, she looked at her cousin.

"Alright, preggers?" Lola asked before smiling at Amy.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know… you're off the hook." Katy said meaningfully, raising an eyebrow. "For now. Just… keep me out of it, OK?" Lola nodded and grinned as the older girl left.

x-x

"Have you seen him?" Ronnie asked, glancing up from cooking dinner.

Katy was sitting at the kitchen table, flicking through a magazine, her mind not really on what she was looking at. "Hmm?" She asked, slightly jumpily. Had Ronnie found out about her and Tyler? "Seen who?"

"Nathan?" Ronnie asked, suspicious at her sister's guarded behaviour.

"Oh… no." Katy told her truthfully. "Not since that night."

"Promise?"

"I promise. OK?"

Ronnie smiled and returned to cooking. Katy watched her for a while, resting her hands on her bump. The baby was kicking and the teenager grinned as she balanced the magazine on her stomach and Ruby kicked it off. The blonde jumped at the slapping sound as it landed on the floor and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ron… it just makes me laugh." The teenager said with a shrug and a grin. Ronnie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Can you do something useful and go and get James. Dinner's almost ready and Jack should be home soon."

Nodding, the girl went to get James. She stuck her tongue out at her nephew, who chuckled and grabbed at her hair as she bounced him on her hip. She put James into the highchair, strapping him in carefully as Ronnie began serving up the food. The toddler grabbed at his dinner with his hands, stuffing the pasta shapes into his mouth greedily. Katy grinned and sat down at her place. She waited for her sister to sit opposite before starting.

"How long d'you think Jack's gonna be?" Katy asked, her stomach rumbling as she looked at the pasta and sauce on her plate.

"You start, sweetie." Ronnie said, glancing at her watch. "His is in the oven keeping warm."

The sisters started eating, chatting about their days and laughing at James' attempts to get to his mother's dinner. They had almost finished when Jack burst into the flat looking harassed. Ronnie was on her feet immediately, her eyes raking over him.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, noticing the knuckles on his right hand which were sore and cracked. Dried blood covered them. "What happened?"

"Michael… going around saying he'd slept with you." He told her in a low voice. Ronnie's mouth fell open.

"What? You… you don't believe him, do you?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Putting his hand on her cheek, Jack shook his head and leant his forehead against hers. "I know, Ron, I know." He said quietly.

Katy, feeling a little awkward at being caught up in such an intimate situation, scooped James out of the highchair and went to give him his bath. Ronnie joined her a little while later, smiling. At her sister's meaningful look, Ronnie smiled and nodded, signifying everything was alright between her and Jack.


	51. Chapter 51

"Oi, Mitchell!" Tyler shouted walking along Bridge Street to where Katy was leaning against the pole of the stall talking to Whitney who had just taken over from the pregnant teenager. She glanced towards him, noticing Whitney rolling her eyes as he approached.

"What d'you want?" She asked calmly, not letting her friend see the small smile that crept over her face.

"Dad asked Roxy if he could borrow some stools from the club and she said yeah and you'd let us in." He said with a shrug, his hands in his pocket. Katy sighed, glancing at the time on her phone.

"What, now?"

"Well, yeah…"

Katy nodded. "Alright." She glanced at Whitney and pulled a face, walking away in the direction of R&R. "I knew they only gave me a key to the club so they wouldn't have to do stuff like this."

As soon as they were around the corner, Tyler grinned and kissed her. "Fancy going to get some lunch?"

"You're terrible." Katy said with a smirk. Then she nodded. "Sure. We'll have to go somewhere else though… too much hassle around here."

As they walked along the street towards the tube station Billy and a woman with a file in her hands came up the steps from the flat he was living in. She watched as they passed by, wondering what could be going on. Then she spotted the 'For Let' sign outside and wondered if that had anything to do with it.

Noticing that she seemed to be deep in thought, Tyler slipped his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers. Katy jumped at the contact but grinned up at him, before glancing around nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Katy shook her head. "Nothing. Where are we going, then? Somewhere nice I hope."

"Of course. What else!" He said with a grin.

Tyler insisted on paying for the tube tickets and wouldn't tell her where they were going. Katy was worried that it would be somewhere fancy because she was hardly dressed for anywhere posh. Then again, looking at Tyler, neither was he.

"This way." He said with a grin as they got off the train and headed out of the station. Katy sighed and smiled, allowing him to lead her along by her hand. Katy's mobile started ringing as soon as they got through the doors and out onto the street. "Don't answer it!"

Katy shot him a look and accepted the call, holding the phone at her ear. "Hello?"

"Preggers, it's Lola." The familiar voice said. Katy exhaled sharply.

"I do have a name, you know." She said. "What is it?"

"Did you grass on me?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you tell that old guy I burned his stuff?"

Katy pulled a face, turning away from Tyler slightly. "No, of course I didn't… why?"

"He came round here before the social worker arrived threatening to phone the police. I thought it must have been that little maggot Liam, but he said it wasn't."

"Well maybe he told someone else. It weren't me." Katy threw Tyler a quick glance and then hissed into the phone. "This isn't a good time… I really have to go. I'll see you later."

"Who was that?" The boy asked as Katy returned the phone to her pocket. She just shook her head.

"Boring family stuff. It's not important." She said, lacing her fingers through his once more. "Come on, I'm starving."

It turned out that Tyler was planning on taking her for a picnic. They bought sandwiches and drinks and headed to a park where they sat on the grass and watched the people around them. There was a play-park full of small children who were running around, playing with the equipment and laughing. Katy felt her gaze drawn to them as she lay on the grass rubbing her bump gently. Tyler propped himself up on one elbow looking at her intently. The girl had her eyes closed and was tracing a pattern on her stomach with her fingers.

"How long is it now?" He asked. Katy opened one eye and looked at him questioningly. "'Til the baby is born?"

"Oh… two months." She said lazily, closing her eyes again. The sun was hot and it felt nice on her face.

"D'you know what it is?"

Katy grinned. "A baby."

"Don't be an idiot, K." He said, smirking. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl… Ruby." She told him.

"That's pretty." He said nodding. Tentatively he put his hand on her stomach, just above where her hand was. Almost instantly the baby kicked and Tyler moved his hand, shocked. Katy laughed and replaced it. Ruby kicked again and this time he laughed as well, rather than recoiling. "Wha–"

"Katy?" A voice said from somewhere above her. The teenager shot up into a seated position, glancing wildly around. Her mouth almost dropped open as her gaze settled on two faces that she would never have expected to see, let alone there.

"A-Auntie Peg?" She stammered, staring at the woman almost in horror. "Ben… what are you doing here?"

The small blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "I think, darling, the question is more what are you doing here? Our house is just round the corner… don't you recognise it?" Katy looked around and realised that yes, she did recognise where she was. She'd walked past this park with Ben and James in his pram when they'd been staying with her before.

"Oh… yeah… of course." Katy said, shaking her head and smiling. "Umm… Auntie Peg, Ben, this is Tyler. Ty, this is my Aunt… step-mum… well, this is Peggy Mitchell and Ben. You know, Phil? This is his son."

He looked a little confused. Suddenly Katy realised how hard it was to explain her family dynamic to anyone who didn't know them. With a shrewd look, Peggy smiled at Tyler, who stood up and held out his hand politely. The pregnant teenager found this amusing, but didn't say anything. Ben was glaring at him fiercely.

There were a couple of minutes of small talk, before Katy plucked up the courage to make a request. "Auntie Peg… please don't tell anyone you've seen us."

"Why?" Peggy was instantly suspicious and Ben's glare got darker.

"It's nothing bad… it's just… well… Tyler is Michael's brother and with everything that went on Ron and Rox aren't massive fans of the Moons at the moment. And we haven't actually told anyone about… well, us… so we'd rather you didn't mention it."

"If you don't want us to say, we won't. Right Ben?" Peggy promised. Ben didn't look happy, but he nodded reluctantly. Katy hugged them goodbye wondering when she'd see them next. Their meetings were never very regular.

As Ben hugged her he whispered, "If he hurts you, I'll get him, alright?"

Katy smiled and replied in just as low a voice. "I'm counting on you."

"Oh!" Peggy called over her shoulder as they walked towards the exit. "I want to hear as soon as that baby is born, alright?"

"Promise." Katy said smiling.

Tyler smiled and stood up. "That was… interesting. I don't think Ben likes me much."

"He's just protective, don't worry." Katy said with a shrug as he helped her to her feet. "Actually… maybe you should worry… he's not long been out of prison for GBH."

As Tyler glanced at her quickly, trying to work out if she was joking, Katy just raised her eyebrows and grinned.


	52. Chapter 52

Katy was on the stall the next day when Tyler came walking towards her from the direction of the lock-up that was being used as the new premises of Moon and Sons. He had his arm around the waist of another guy; one who was dark and good-looking. The other guy's arm was around Tyler's shoulders. As they passed, Tyler glanced at her and Katy raised her eyebrows questioningly. Tyler just winked.

Shaking her head slightly, Katy turned to the woman waiting patiently to be served. When that customer had been dealt with there was another. And then another. While it was good for business, having a constant stream of customers throughout her shift meant that by the time Whitney appeared to take over Katy was absolutely exhausted.

"Can you do me a massive favour, babe?" Whitney asked, tying the money belt around her waist. "I said I'd meet Lauren at mine, before I remembered I was supposed to be here. My phone's died and I can't get hold of her. Can you tell her where I am?"

"Course…" Katy said, pulling her bag out of one of the empty cardboard stock boxes that was stacked underneath the stall. "Catch you later."

She made her way through the gardens towards the row of houses where all three girls lived. As soon as she looked towards the Butchers' house she spotted Lauren. The younger girl was crouching on the ground beside Ryan. Before Katy could speak or even step towards them, they kissed. The pregnant teenager's mouth dropped open and she turned quickly, not wanting them to see her.

Rather than going to tell Whitney what she'd just witnessed – and being yelled at for her trouble – Katy headed into the Vic. Tyler was sitting in a booth just inside the door with the dark guy from earlier, Eddie and Michael. He glanced up as she walked inside and their eyes met. Katy looked between him and Michael, her eyes filling with tears. Turning quickly she went back outside.

Ryan and Lauren had vanished, so the teenager made her way to the flat and turned off her mobile, leaving it on her bed and going upstairs to see Roxy. Ronnie was presumably out with Jack and James because there was no sign of anyone in their flat.

As Katy started up the stairs, there was a loud banging on the front door. Nervously she opened it, revealing Tyler standing on the doorstep. Reluctantly, Katy let him in, leading the way into the flat she shared with her older sister's family and leant against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"Katy… my Dad and Anthony want me to make an effort with Michael. I can't say no because my secret girlfriend hates his guts, can I?" Tyler reasoned with her, putting his hands on her waist and bending slightly so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Girlfriend?" Katy asked, slightly distracted. Then she shook her head. "Who's Anthony?"

"That guy you saw me with earlier. He's my brother."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Tyler nodded. "You need to get used to seeing me with Michael. As much as I dislike him most of the time – especially after what you told me – he is my brother."

Grudgingly the teenage girl nodded. "I suppose. Listen, d'you wanna hang out here for a bit… my sister and Jack won't be back for a while I shouldn't think."

Tyler grinned. "Go on then."

x-x

The next afternoon Katy was watching TV when she got a text from Tyler.

'_**Junk shop launch party if you fancy it? Ty x'**_

Smiling, Katy pulled herself to her feet and got ready. As she left the flat, she bumped into Carol, Liam and Tiffany who were heading in the same direction. The small red-head held Katy's hand, talking non-stop about the baby. The teenager grinned at Carol who rolled her eyes.

"She's so excited. You'd think she was actually related to it." The woman said laughing.

Katy grinned. "Tell you what, Tiff, you can be an honouree Auntie if you want? I mean, if Whit's gonna be a Godmother, that technically makes you a God Auntie anyway, right?"

The little girl beamed and squealed excitedly. Katy laughed and let go of her hand as she jumped onto the sofa outside the lock-up.

"_Steer clear of that lot._" Jack warned Carol and Katy as they approached.

"_Thanks for the brotherly advice,_" the older woman said, "_but I've got two bored kids to keep occupied. You'd be amazed at the power of a free balloon and a burger._"

"Well what are you doing here?" Jack asked Katy. She shrugged.

"It's better than hanging around the flat all day." She told him causally. "Besides, I'm giving Carol a hand with the kids."

"Hmm…" Jack said, walking away. Carol gave Katy a little look, but the teenager just smiled innocently and went to sit between Liam and Tiff on the sofa. The boy, in the awkward early teenage stage, moved slightly further away, but Tiffany put her hands on Katy's stomach, feeling the baby kicking.

"_Welcome to our launch party!_" Eddie announced, only looking at Carol. Katy raised her eyebrows at the woman, who shot her a look. The teenager grinned.

"_Yeah, well, these two wanted to come._" She said quickly, pointing at her grandchildren. "_I've had to leave Morgan with Pat to stop them killing each other._"

"_Younger generation… what are they like?_" Eddie asked, glancing at the three of them on the sofa.

"_We don't know we're born!_" Tiffany said, obviously repeating something she'd been told. Katy snorted with laughter, as did Eddie.

"_Right, Liam,_" he said decisively, "_d'you wanna light the barbeque?_"

"_Too right!_" The boy said, jumping up quickly. Apparently he was glad to have an excuse not to sit next to Katy anymore. She grinned as he almost tripped over her feet and then went bright red as he put a hand on her knee to steady himself. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"_And you can help me cook._" Eddie told Tiffany, who grinned.

"_Yes!_"

Eddie walked over to talk to Carol. "_Seeing as you're responsible for us being here you can be the guest of honour._" He told her. Behind him, Katy winked at Carol who's face twitched as though she was about to glare at the teenager.

Instead, she smiled at him. "_Well, I can't refuse then._"

As he wandered away, Carol moved to sit beside Katy on the sofa. She raised an eyebrow at the girl who gazed back blankly.

"What?" Katy asked.

"So… why are you really here?"

Katy shrugged. "Like I said, it was boring in the flat."

"Alright…" Carol said shrugging as well. "Whatever."

She watched as Tyler walked out of the lock-up and glanced over to where they were sitting. He grinned as he spotted Katy, who smiled back, before returning her gaze to her lap. Then she looked back up at Carol who was smiling knowingly.

"What?" The teenager demanded, working very hard to keep the grin off her face. Carol just shook her head.


	53. Chapter 53

"You free later?" Tyler asked.

Katy grinned and clamped her mobile between her ear and her shoulder as she finished applying her make-up. "Yeah… I'm on the stall this morning, but this afternoon I've got nothing on. What did you have in mind?"

"I can think of a few things," Tyler said cheekily. Katy smirked, "but what about watching a film at ours? I doubt anyone will be in."

"Sounds good. Text me later and let me know."

"I will… can't wait."

Katy grinned as she hung up, biting her lip and tapping her mobile against her chin as she thought. Then she dropped the phone onto her bed and finished getting ready. As she was heading out of the flat, her mobile rang again. Sighing as she saw the name flashing up on the display, Katy accepted the call.

"Rox, I'm busy, OK… I've gotta be at work in…"

"I sold my share of the club." Roxy said breathlessly.

The teenager stopped dead in the middle of the road. "What the hell…? Firstly, what the hell were you thinking and secondly, who to?"

"I was sick of Phil treating me like an idiot." Her sister said. Then her tone changed, sounding unsure. "But… I thought of the person that would annoy Phil most and sold it to them… I sold my share to Janine."

"Are you completely insane?" Katy demanded. A car beeped, making her jump and run across the road. She swore at the driver, who returned the sentiment, before walking slowly towards the stall.

"I know, I know… Ronnie's going to kill me." Roxy muttered. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

Leaning against the frame of the stall the teenager sighed. "Listen, I've gotta go, Rox… I'll speak to you later, OK?"

As soon as her shift was over, Katy tried ringing her sister back, but Roxy wasn't answering. Instead she tried ringing Tyler but he, too, was busy. Wondering what to do with herself, Katy headed back to the flat. Her phone rang and she answered it eagerly, hoping it was one of the two people she was trying to get hold of. It wasn't.

"Katy… can I come round?" Lola asked. Sighing, Katy agreed and let herself into the flat. She waited until she heard agitated banging on the front door and opened it. The blonde girl barged past her, looking interestedly around the flat.

"What's wrong?" The older girl demanded with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She was starting to lose patience with her cousin. It was almost as though Lola didn't want to fit in in Walford.

"I got sacked." She said angrily, sitting on the sofa and picking up a photo frame off the coffee table. "That stupid, bald idiot sacked me."

Exhaling sharply, Katy pulled the photo of the three Mitchell sisters out of the blonde's hands and set it down on the table. Then she perched on the edge of the armchair. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Lola protested. The older girl raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Alright… I might have been short-changing some of the customers, but I just wanted to get us something good for our tea. It ain't like Pops is rolling in cash, is it?"

"Yeah, but you can't go nicking from the caf's customers, can you, you idiot? No wonder Phil sacked you."

"What is it with everyone doing what he says? Is everyone scared of him or summit, 'cos I ain't." Lola fumed.

"Look… you've just got here. You ain't got no idea about how this family works, have you?" Katy said seriously. "It might not be right and it might not be fair, but Phil is the undisputed head of this family, alright? It was Auntie Peg until she left and then Phil took over. The Mitchells stick together and you were nicking from family, yeah."

"No I weren't, I was nicking from the customers." Lola argued.

"Phil's customers. If they realise they're being short-changed they ain't gonna come back, are they?"

The blonde glared, not really seeing the point of Katy's words. "But why does he have to be so horrible to Billy?"

At this the pregnant teen smiled weakly. "Billy's a nice guy." She said, thinking how to put her words so Lola didn't go off on one. "But he is and has always been a loser. Think about it… everyone else in this family owns at least one business and their own home… except Billy. He's unemployed and squatting in that disgusting flat."

"Oh, yeah… but…" The younger girl started fiercely, determined to defend her granddad.

"Don't get me wrong, Lola, I like Billy." Katy assured her. "And I feel sorry for him. But it's true, innit? And I know, the Mitchells are all about family and we should really help him out, but above everything the Mitchells are about money and power. Billy's a loser so he's seen as a weak link. That's just how it is."

"How is that fair?" Lola demanded.

"It ain't. But neither is life. You get out what you put in… maybe Billy should take a leaf out of Phil's book and be a little more ruthless."

"So do you bow down to Lord Phil then, as well?" The younger girl wanted to know. Katy snorted.

"Get real. He's an arrogant, egotistical bully who needs to learn manners."

"So why are you sticking up for him?"

"Because that's how it works, Lola. Phil Mitchell is the big bully in the playground and you don't rock the boat unless you're willing to deal with the consequences. And to be honest with you, I ain't at the moment. You've just gotta keep your head down and at least pretend to go along with what he says. Oh… and one more thing? Lay off Julie… she's alright." Katy told her firmly. She stood up and went into the kitchen. Putting the kettle on she turned and looked at her cousin. "Want a drink?"

"Got any wine?" Lola asked.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nah… I love wine, me. Any alcohol really."

"Well you can have tea or coffee or juice or squash or water." The pregnant girl said listing the soft drinks that they had available. Lola scowled.

"Fine… tea. Ta." She said grudgingly. "I ain't a kid, you know."

"That's a shame." Katy told her seriously. "'Cos being an adult is shit."


	54. Chapter 54

Heading across the Square, Katy spotted Tyler leaning against the wall of the Vic. He grinned as he spotted her and the girl changed direction slightly to go and talk to him.

"Where did you get too yesterday?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to meet up?"

He looked a little guilty. "Sorry… things got a little busy."

"Oh… with the junk shop and everything?" She asked, assuming that that was what he'd meant. "That's cool."

Before Tyler could answer, a female voice called over to him. "Hey, Tyler… Poppy had a great time last night. Maybe you should give her a call?"

Katy turned to fix Jodie with a ferocious glare. The beautician looked totally confused and a little bit scared by the expression on the pregnant girl's face. As she turned back to face Tyler, he took a step backwards.

"What does she mean?" Katy demanded.

"It was nothing!" Tyler told her, holding his hands up as though trying to protest his innocence. "I just had a couple of drinks with them and Darren."

"Oh… like a double date?"

"No! Well, I suppose! But what else could I say?" He asked.

"Umm… you could have said you were busy?" She snapped, hitching her bag back onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, alright… You said you wouldn't get jealous."

Katy smacked him on the shoulder, hard. "I'm hormonal! I'm aloud to change my mind. Just stay away from me."

She turned and stormed away across the street. Slamming her bag into the table, she glared at him until he disappeared into the pub. Whitney stared at her, slightly nervously, at such an entrance.

"You alright, babe?" She asked, concerned.

"No! I'm bloody not." The pregnant girl snapped, before bursting into tears.

Whitney hugged her tightly, unsure what the cause of Katy's outburst was. "Are you worried about you appointment later?"

Abruptly, Katy stopped crying. She'd completely forgotten that she had a midwife appointment that afternoon. Rubbing underneath her eyes to try and prevent her makeup running, she took several deep breaths.

"No… I don't know what's wrong." She lied with a weak smile. "It's just one of those mornings, apparently."

x-x

"So? No one with you today?" Anna asked as Katy put her cardigan back on. The midwife labelled the tube of the teenager's blood that she'd just taken and put it carefully into a holder. Then she turned her chair around to face her.

"Nope." Katy said casually with a smile. Tyler had left six texts, four voicemails and thirteen missed calls on her mobile but she wasn't in any sort of mood to read or listen to them. "My sisters are both busy."

"What about your friend? The one who came with you last time?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

The teenager could help smirking slightly. "You're nosy, ain't ya?"

"Alright, it's none of my business." The midwife agreed, holding her hands up. "But I was just hoping that you had someone you could rely on to help you out."

"Yeah, well… you can't rely on anyone else, can you?" Katy asked. "So… what's next?"

Sensing that Katy didn't want to talk anymore, Anna held up the sphygmomanometer ready to take the teenager's blood pressure. She took off her cardigan again and held out her arm so that Anna could reach properly. When this was done Anna sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So? Anything you want to ask me?" She asked.

"She doesn't move around as much anymore… is that normal?" Katy asked. "I mean… she doesn't kick as much."

"Perfectly normal." Anna assured her. "She's got so big now there isn't much room for her to move. As long as you feel her sometimes everything is fine."

"OK… and…" Katy trailed off.

Anna smiled. "How are the dizzy spells? Any better since you got the stronger iron tablets?" Katy nodded and shrugged. "Have you been to any classes?"

"Nope." Katy said, shaking her head. "My sisters have been giving me tips."

"You really should go to some, only if it's to get some ideas about the birth and how you'll cope afterwards…" She shuffled through some papers and handed a card to the teenager. "Here… this is the number of an antenatal class in your area. Go and check it out."

Taking the card, Katy put it into her pocket. Anna smiled encouragingly, knowing deep down that the teenager wouldn't go to the class. She stood up and Katy realised this was her cue to leave. Smiling she put her cardigan back on.

"Thank you." She said honestly. "See you soon?"

"Yep, your next appointment is in three weeks; Wednesday August 24th at three o'clock. Don't forget!"

"I won't." Katy promised, heading through the door and into the waiting room.

She stopped, her eyes settling on a man sitting on one of the hard, plastic chairs that lined the small, stark room. He stood quickly seeing her walking towards him and smiled broadly.

"Hi." He said, walking forwards and holding his hand out to the midwife. "Anna, isn't it?"

"Yes… sorry, I can't remember your name?" She said smiling and shaking his hand warmly.

"Tyler." He told her. "So? Is everything alright with Katy and the baby?" Katy was still glaring at him furiously as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Absolutely fine, nothing to worry about. The baby is a little big for its stage, but that's nothing to be worried about. I'd be far more concerned if she was small."

"That's great." Tyler said enthusiastically. He grinned as Anna smiled and returned into her room, leading Katy out of the hospital. Outside, he went to Eddie's car, opening the passenger door for her to get in.

"I'm getting the tube." Katy said stubbornly, starting to walk in the direction of the station.

"Don't be stupid, sweetheart!" He argued, grasping her by the shoulders and turning her to face the vehicle. "Look… you don't even have to talk to me. It just makes sense that I drive you home, right?"

Katy gritted her teeth. She would much prefer to be driven than to catch the tube, but she was still furious. After a couple of moment's silent deliberation, she nodded and allowed herself to be helped into the car. Then she sat with her arms crossed and stared straight ahead of her as Tyler drove them back to Albert Square.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"You said I didn't have to." Katy pointed out. Tyler sighed.

"Well I can talk then and you'll have to listen."

"No I won't." Katy argued childishly.

"Just shut up for a minute." He said in exasperation. "Sure, I went out for a drink with that Poppy girl, but that's all it was; a drink. I didn't even care when Anthony came and asked for help with the stock. I mean, she's hot and all, but she's so thick!" Katy snorted angrily. "What? She is!"

"You're so insensitive."

"Why?" Tyler asked indignantly.

"Saying she's hot when I look like this!" Katy snapped, rubbing her stomach.

He shook his head, reached out and took hold of her hand. "Listen… in a couple of months that'll be gone and you'll be even hotter than she is."

"Are you saying I'm not hot now?" Katy demanded. She'd calmed down significantly and was ready to forgive him. Her hormones had played a massive role in her annoyance at the boy, but she could still make him panic.

"What? No! I didn't mean…" He said quickly, glancing at her. She grinned and he relaxed. "Listen… there ain't gonna be anyone in at ours. D'you… d'you fancy coming round and letting me make it up to you?"

Katy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, reading the look in his eyes and pursing her lips. She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a very good idea."


	55. Chapter 55

Katy yawned and blinked. Then she glanced around in slight confusion. Since when had she had a blue duvet cover? Shuffling slightly to get comfortable, Katy closed her eyes contentedly, feeling the heavy feeling of sleep threatening to engulf her once again.

Then her eyes shot open and she turned quickly, seeing the sleeping form of Tyler beside her. Open-mouthed, she snatched up her phone and checked the time.

"SHIT!" She swore loudly. It was ten to eight in the morning and she had ten missed calls.

The night before she'd called Ronnie and told her that she was at a friend's house and would probably be back late so they shouldn't wait up for her. She hadn't, however, told her she wouldn't be coming home at all – mainly because she hadn't intended to stay at the Moons'. Panicking, she sat up quickly and held down the 'R' key on her mobile keypad, waiting for the call to register. Ronnie answered on the third ring.

"Where the hell are you?" She demanded in a panicky tone. Underneath the panic was anger.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I am so SO sorry!" Katy said quickly. "I must have fallen asleep on the sofa and I've literally just woken up and realised. I'm so sorry if I worried you I never meant…"

"Which friend's house are you at?" Her sister asked and Katy could hear Jack in the background asking whether he should come and pick her up.

"Anna's." The teenager said, panicking and saying the first name she could think of.

Ronnie's tone changed to confusion. "Your midwife?"

"No, no… a friend from school."

"You've never mentioned her before!"

"Do I have to tell you everyone I'm friends with?" Katy snapped. Then she took a calming breath. "Sorry… right. I'll be home in about ten minutes."

"D'you want Jack to come and get you?" Ronnie asked, her tone softening.

"Nah, you're alright. I'm already on my way. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful."

As Ronnie hung up, Katy closed her eyes, tapping the phone against her lips and thinking hard. She wondered whether she should have just told her sister the truth. Then she remembered Jack trying to warn Carol off Eddie and knew that he wouldn't be best pleased. Then she remembered that Tyler was Michael's brother and realised that neither of her sisters would approve either. They seemed to be wary of the Moon family in general now. No, Katy decided, they were much better off not knowing.

"Morning." Tyler said sleepily, rolling over and pulling Katy back down onto the bed. He kissed her gently.

"I have to go." Katy told him. "I've told Ronnie I'm on my way home."

"Why?" He asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

"Um… I didn't go home last night?" Katy pointed out as though he was stupid. "She was a little worried?"

"Right…"

She sighed, patting his cheek. Apparently he wasn't a morning person. "You're gonna have to help me get out without being seen. After what you told me about Carol and your Dad the other day I'm gonna need help, aren't I?"

He laughed and watched her gather her things quickly. Then he climbed out of bed and opened his bedroom door, peering around it. There was no one in sight so he beckoned Katy and they crept down the stairs. As he opened the door, he pulled her into a kiss. She giggled and pushed him away slightly. Backing outside, she kissed him once more and headed across the Square, grateful that no one had seen her.

"I'm home." She called as she let herself into the flat. Ronnie flew at her, hugging her tightly. "I really am sorry, Ron. I honestly meant to come home last night; I must have just fallen asleep."

"As long as you're alright." Her sister said. "I was worried, that's all."

"I know… I'm sorry." The teenager repeated, feeling awful.

Ronnie laughed. "It's fine… as long as you're OK. Are you working today?"

Katy shook her head. "Nope; Whit's on the stall this morning and Lauren's doing this afternoon."

"Did you hear what Rox did?" Ronnie asked, moving into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Katy sat down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs and nodded.

"What, selling her share of the club to that cow?"

"Janine… yeah."

"What was she thinking? Has she gone mad?" The teenager demanded, shaking her head. "I mean, now it's split between you and Phil and Janine. It's not R&R anymore, is it… it's like R&P&J. That sounds crap."

Ronnie just shook her head. "It's still R&R, sweetie. It's just not run by the Mitchell sisters anymore."

"Not yet…" Katy muttered. She still hadn't given up on the idea that one day she, Ronnie and Roxy would run the club together. And if not the club, then the Queen Vic.

The blonde laughed and shook her head, knowing what her sister was thinking. She handed her a mug of tea and went to get James out of his cot. Bouncing him on her hip, she gave him to the teenager while she made his breakfast. Katy was always surprised at how smiley her nephew was. He almost never cried.

After she'd eaten, the teenager went to take a shower. Under the stream of hot water, she thought about everything that was going through her head. First there was everything with Lola. Katy felt sorry for the teenager; she was sure there was a lot of good in her. On the other hand, maybe the older girl was wrong and her cousin was just trouble. She would just have to wait and see on that one.

The second thing on her mind was Nathan. Ronnie's behaviour that night had worried her and the teenager wondered what her sister had done. She was worried about what would happen if… no, when… he came back to the Square. Nathan Parry never gave up. When he wanted something he wasn't bothered about who or what he hurt to get it.

The third thing on her mind was Tyler. He was a Moon, like Michael, and yet they all seemed so different from her sister's ex-boyfriend. Katy was convinced that he was just a bad penny, the black sheep of the family, a psycho. The rest of the Moons were totally lovely. The truth was that Katy didn't really care what Jack or her sister's said; as much as she loved them, she also really liked Tyler. The only reason she was keeping it a secret was that there was too much at stake for it to all collapse around her ears.

The most important thing on her mind was the baby. She was terrified that she would be rubbish with her. Katy didn't know how to look after a baby on her own. Sure, she'd helped Ronnie and Roxy with James and Amy, but her baby was something different. It was a little person who she was totally responsible for. If she screwed her up it would be all Katy's fault and she would have to deal with that for the rest of her life.

Turning off the water, Katy dried her face and stared in the mirror. "You're gonna be a mum, Katy. Not long now."


	56. Chapter 56

After lunch Katy found herself in the café with Roxy, who was determined to get through her book. Ronnie and Jack had taken Amy and James out for the day, so the younger Mitchell sisters were spending time together.

The pregnant sister leant back in her chair, whirling the straw around in her glass as she glared at the cover of the book Roxy was forcing herself to read opposite her. The blonde wasn't a massive fan of reading, but Ronnie had given her the book and told her it was amazing, so she felt like she had to at least give it a try.

"_If that gets too much I've got some DVDs in my bag._" Julie said brightly, appearing at Katy's side. The teenager jumped and looked interested at the proposition. The idea of knocked off films wasn't a problem to her. "_3 for a tenner?_"

"_No, thank you._" Roxy answered quickly, causing her sister's face to fall. Katy was slightly confused because she had never been opposed to the cheaper option before. Ask no questions was their general policy in matter such as this. "_I've got to try and finish this book… Ronnie gave it to me._ _I've got no excuse now, have I?_"

"_Lo!_" Billy exclaimed, making Katy glance up. Lola had just appeared in the doorway and looked as though she was planning to leave again before they noticed her. "_Come in._"

"_What would I want to eat in this dump for?_" She snapped.

Roxy raised an eyebrow and stood up with her mug in her hand. She picked up Katy's empty glass as well. "_Charming, that is._"

"_Am I talking to you?_" The teenager asked rudely.

"_Calm down, alright?_" Billy told her. Katy shot her a look and Lola gazed back sulkily.

"_Nice Billy, really, really nice._" Roxy said as Katy watched her placing their cups on the counter. The teenager jumped as Julie spoke.

"_Oi!_"

Everyone turned and saw what she was exclaiming at instantly. Lola was trying to push Roxy's phone into her pocket while no one was looking. The older Mitchell sister grabbed it off her angrily and the girl glanced at Katy, who just shook her head in disappointment.

"_What's the matter with you?_" Roxy demanded furiously. "_I'm stood right here you thieving little cow!_"

Billy did his best to calm the situation, but Katy knew it was pointless. "_Rox, I'm really sorry. Let me get you that tea, eh?_"

"_No! No, don't bother, Billy, alright?_" She snapped, grabbing her things. "_I'm watching you._"

Katy was staring at Lola, unable to believe what she'd just seen. She knew the girl was trouble, but she never thought she'd do something so stupid.

"Katy…" Lola started but Katy shook her head.

"Don't even bother… I thought you and me were mates, but then you go and steal from my sister? Nah… grow up, Lola." She said in a hard voice, standing up and pushing past Billy to follow her sister. The younger girl stared after her, a hurt expression on her face. "Rox!"

The blonde paused, waiting for her sister to catch up with her. "What? You gonna try and defend that little cow?"

Katy snorted. "No. I thought I could help her settle in but… I guess some people just don't wanna be helped."

"Exactly. She ain't worth it." Roxy said angrily. Katy winced at these words. She didn't like to think that Lola was beyond helping, but at the moment she didn't want anything to do with the girl. "Listen, I've got stuff to do… I'll see you later, alright?"

Watching Roxy striding away in the direction of Christian and Syed's new flat, Katy began to wander back towards the flat she shared with Ronnie and Jack. She'd only reached the Minute Mart when a small hand was pushed into hers and, surprised, Katy glanced down and found Tiffany holding her hand. Glancing around, the teenager realised that neither Carol nor Pat were anywhere near.

"Alright, Tiff?" She asked, slightly confused. "What are you doing here? Where's Carol or Pat?"

"Dunno!" The little girl told her with a shrug. "I'm went shopping with my friend Shenice. She lives at the Vic with Kat and Alfie."

Katy suddenly realised that there was another little girl staring at her. She had browny-blonde hair and big blue eyes. The teenager smiled at her cheerfully. "Hi, Shenice. You alright?"

"Yes, thanks." She said, nodding. "Is it true that Tiff is gonna be your baby's Auntie?"

Laughing, Katy nodded. "Too right it's true. My baby's gonna need a big, grown up Auntie like our Tiff."

Looking impressed, Shenice started heading back towards the pub. With a quick pat of Katy's stomach, Tiff followed her. "Told you." She said smugly.

Katy laughed and shook her head. Slowly, she started walking in the same direction as the girls. Before she'd even reached the Vic, a hand reached out from behind the gate that hid the alleyway between the shop and the pub. Tyler wrapped his arms around Katy, leaning down and kissing her.

"Alright?" He murmured, kissing her again. She giggled, unable to talk because he kept kissing her.

The sound of voices in the barrel store caught their attention and they stopped, looking warily at the door into the alley. There was a click as the key was turned in the lock from the other side and Tyler pulled the girl down behind a pile of crates. Katy bit her lip, smiling slightly and glanced at the boy, who winked.

"No! I've told you, the order is wrong." Alfie was saying. "Nah… I'm in the alley now and there ain't any more barrel's out here… yeah… brilliant! See you later, mate."

The door closed and the lock clicked once more. Katy and Tyler exchanged a look before he straightened up and hauled the girl to her feet.

"That was close." She only just managed to mutter before he pressed her up against the alley wall and started kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello lovelies :) Thank you once again and this is just a quick little note to say that I'm away until Sunday, so there won't be any updates until at least Sunday night... maybe Monday. Just letting you know :)<em>**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Thanks for reading/reviewing guys! Every single time I get an email through it makes me smile. A lot. :D_**

* * *

><p>There was a loud banging on the front door and Katy groaned, hauling herself off the sofa and moving to the intercom to find out who it was. Lola's voice came through, sounding panicky. After a moment's hesitation, the pregnant girl let her in and opened the flat door. Then she returned to the sofa, turning the television onto mute.<p>

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"I've done something really, really bad." Lola said. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "REALLY bad."

Worried, Katy grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down onto the sofa next to her. "What?"

"OK… so… the reason I tried to steal Roxy's phone was that I tried to swap mine with Phil to get my job back at the café. But he just took my phone and wouldn't give me the job. Then Nan and Pops took me round to his to ask for the mobile, but he just treated us like shit and wouldn't give it back."

"And… what did you do?" Katy asked, impatient to get to what Lola was so upset about.

"Well… I wanted to get my own back." She said quietly. "So I went to the arches and smashed it up a bit… then I kicked the jack into the pit… I didn't know Jay was in there… I swear I didn't know."

"Oh my god." Katy whispered, her mouth dropping open. She jumped up. "Did you call an ambulance?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah… they came and took him to hospital."

"Did you tell anyone it was you?"

"Only Nan… she… she said it was her."

"She covered for you?" Katy asked, almost surprised. "And you thought she hated you. That doesn't sound like she hates you, does it? If anything it shows how much she loves you. I told you Julie was alright."

The girl blinked several times. "What should I do?"

Katy thought for a moment, chewing her lip. Then she shrugged, looking at her cousin seriously. "That's up to you… can you live with yourself if she takes the blame?"

"I dunno…" Lola mumbled.

"Well… I can't tell you what to do." The older girl told her, shrugging. "You have to decide that for yourself."

Thinking hard, Lola left. Katy closed her eyes before sending Phil a text asking if Jay was alright. Within minutes a reply came through assuring her that he was OK. Relieved, Katy decided to go to bed. Hopefully then nothing else could go wrong.

x-x

A phone call from Billy woke the pregnant teenager the next morning. She groaned and answered the call, sounding sleepy as she spoke.

"Billy? What's up?"

"It's Lola, she's gone. D'you know where she is?" He asked urgently. Katy suddenly felt more awake.

"What?"

"D'you know where Lola is?"

"No… I saw her last night, but not since then."

Billy swore. "Well… if you see her…"

"I'll let you know." Katy promised him. She groaned as she hung up. Apparently Lola could live with what she'd done to Julie, but only if she wasn't around the Mitchells.

Deciding maybe it was a good time to get up, Katy dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She felt a twinge in her stomach and winced slightly. Rubbing the spot on the side of her bump the teenager headed into the kitchen and put the kettle on. This was the first thing anyone ever did in the morning in the flat. Seeing as she was the first one up it was Katy's job to do it.

She was sitting at the table with a mug of tea, a plate of toast and a celebrity magazine by the time Ronnie and Jack appeared. They were all lovey-dovey and Katy grimaced rolling her eyes. Her sister giggled and kissed the top of her head, putting the kettle on again.

"You working today?" She asked smiling.

"This morning, thank god." Katy said, pulling a face as Ronnie kissed Jack.

"You'd better get going, then." Jack said, glancing at his watch. "It's nearly nine."

"I don't need an excuse. I'm out of here." She muttered, watching Jack pull his wife down onto his lap. Katy jumped out of her chair, grabbed her bag and left. "You're OLD!" She shouted over her shoulder, shutting the door as the sounds of their laughter reached her.

On the way to the stall she bumped into Tyler and his brother, who were unloading another load of furniture for their business. She stopped and they chatted for a minute, before they separated heading off to where they were supposed to be. As she turned, Tyler patted Katy's bum and winked. She smirked and shook her head walking away.

The morning passed really slowly. No one seemed to want to spend any money and the only customers Katy had turned out to be time wasters. She put her iPod on, ignoring the people walking past unless they looked as though they were interested in something on the stall. Jean walked past carrying a lot of flowers in a tray, sending the teenager a smile as she went.

Finally Lauren appeared to take over the stall and Katy went to the café to grab some lunch. She ordered a sandwich and went to sit down, waiting for Shirley to bring it over. Tyler appeared as she took the first bite and sat in the chair opposite, grinning at her.

"How do you fancy the cinema tonight?" He asked, leaning forwards. Katy grinned, raising one eyebrow and deliberately leaning backwards away from him, resting her hands on her bump.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Shirley appeared and set a plate on the table in front of her, shooting a curious look at Tyler before smiling quickly at Katy and leaving them in peace. Katy took a bite from her sandwich and chewed it slowly, making Tyler wait for his answer. Apparently getting impatient, he leant even further forward.

"Why? Have you had a better offer?" He asked, looking amused. Instantly, the girl's face clouded and she glared at him.

"Why? Would that be such a surprise?" She demanded, standing up and pushing her chair backwards angrily so that it scraped across the floor.

"Nah… I was just saying…"

"Yeah, I don't expect you to do me any favours." She snapped, "I'm busy."

Then Katy stormed out of the café ignoring his protests and the stares of the other people in the café. She knew that Shirley would be on the phone to Heather and Phil, not to mention her sisters, as soon as the door closed. Slamming it, the teenager stormed across the Square, heading towards the flat. Then she changed her mind and headed past the car lot, walking off her sudden bad mood.


	58. Chapter 58

"Why were you shouting at Tyler?" Roxy asked, her voice sounding tinny as it came from Katy's mobile.

The teenager sighed and shrugged, even though her sister wouldn't be able to see her. Swinging her legs on as she leant back against the wooden slats of the bench, Katy considered her answer for a minute.

"You know what he's like." She answered. "Always trying it on."

"Really?" Her sister didn't sound convinced. "Shirley said it looked like–"

The rest of Roxy's sentence was lost when Katy felt a firm hand on her shoulder. The handset dropped from her grip and crashed to a ground. Her sister's voice was still audible, demanding to know what was happening.

Automatically Katy stood, wrenching herself out of the grip and turning round, her breath catching in her chest as her eyes settled on one of the two people she least wanted the hand to belong to.

"Nathan…" She muttered, hoping that Roxy would hear. Not that it would do much good because her sister had no idea where she was. She tried to bend down and pick up her mobile, but her bump prevented her moving fast enough and Nathan got there before her, ending the call and pocketing her phone. "What d'you want?"

"Why do you ask that question every time?" He asked, stepping towards her. "The answer doesn't change."

He put one hand on her cheek and the other on her stomach. She stiffened, afraid even to breath. Swallowing hard, she did her best not to shiver, knowing that he would instantly feel it. Her eyes roved over the street and she groaned inwardly; she had to have chosen the only road in London that was completely deserted.

"So… have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" She asked, totally confused. Her mind didn't seem to be working quickly enough for her to make sense of what was going on.

"Me, you and our baby." He said, bending slightly and looking directly into her face.

Katy blinked. "It's not…"

"Let's not start that again." He said, his tone making the words sound like a threat. "I know it's my baby and you know it's my baby."

"But it's not." Katy tried again. At once Nathan's hand moved from her cheek and before she knew what was happening she felt a dull pain spreading through her jaw and realised that he must have hit her. Gasping, she raised a hand to her face and stared at him, tears filling her eyes.

Normally she would have fought back, but remembering the last time she'd taken a tumble, Katy didn't want to risk her baby's health again. Hearing her mobile ringing in Nathan's pocked, she lunged quickly towards him. He was too quick, however, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her backwards up against a brick wall. Katy coughed, choking.

"Please…" She stammered, pleading with him to let her go. For a second his grip tightened, making her panic that he was actually going to kill her, then he let go.

Gasping, Katy clutched at the brickwork, convinced that her legs were going to fail her and she was going to collapse in a heap on the ground. As she steadied herself, she tried to think of a way to escape. Running away wasn't an option; Nathan was faster than her when she wasn't seven months pregnant. Seeing as she was, Katy had no chance of outrunning him. Neither could she overpower him.

"So… here's what's going to happen." He said, grabbing hold of her arm and starting to pull her along the road. "You're coming with me. When we get to the flat, you're gonna ring your sisters and tell them that you're not coming back. Then, when the baby's born you can decide what you want to do."

"Wha– What d'you mean?" Katy asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He stopped and smiled at her. "You can stay with me and the baby, or you can leave us."

Katy's mouth dropped open. "Do… what?"

"It's both of us, or neither of us." He told her nastily. "Your choice."

The teenager stopped struggling; the reality of what he'd said sinking in. As she thought about it, she got steadily angrier and angrier. After a dozen or so steps, she stopped.

"No." Katy told him firmly. "I won't go with you."

He punched her again, much harder this time. The force he used made Katy feel like he'd hit her with a brick. Staggering slightly at the impact, everything went black for a moment or two before the teenager regained her balance and raised her hand to her face once more. When Katy took her hand away, her fingers were smeared with hot, sticky, sickeningly red blood. Calmly, Nathan held up his hand and wiped her blood off the chunky ring he wore on his finger.

"Really?" He asked in a low, menacing voice. "Are you sure?"

Katy tried to stop herself crying, but she couldn't. Tears flowed thick and fast from her eyes, blurring her vision. Instead of concentrating on that fact, she nodded, making her tone as hard as she could. "Yeah…"

Before she knew what was happening, Katy found herself on the ground. She curled up, trying to protect her stomach as best she could. Nathan rained blows down on her, punching and kicking every part of her that was exposed. Stopping him getting to her stomach, there was nothing Katy could do to stop him. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she hoped beyond hope that someone would hear.

After a couple of minutes, a shout reached her ears and Nathan took off, throwing her mobile onto the ground where it smashed, before sprinting away. Pain raged through every part of her except, luckily, her stomach which had been protected during his attack. Even once he had gone, Katy kept her arms and legs curled protectively around her bump.

Katy didn't know who her rescuer was, feeling a pair of strong arms scooping her up off the ground before she blacked out.


	59. Chapter 59

When Katy eventually opened her eyes, she quickly closed them again, squeezing them shut against the light and the pounding in her head. At her slight movement there was a flurry of movement around her and she felt two soft thuds.

Opening her eyes a little, she saw that the thuds had been caused by her sisters coming to sit on her bed. Groggily, the teenager tried to sit up, but Ronnie laid a hand on her arm stopping her and kissed her forehead. Roxy stroked her hair softly, tears escaping from her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Katy asked quietly, trying to force herself to smile.

"You, you idiot. You're gonna be the death of me." She sniffed, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.

"The Doctor came and checked you while you were unconscious. You've got some pretty bad bruises and a couple of cracked ribs, but nothing serious." Ronnie said softly, squeezing Katy's hand. Immediately a terrified look flashed through the girl's eyes. "Ruby's fine. Apparently you managed to shield your stomach completely."

"You got a good kicking though. The black eye sorta suits you…" Lauren said, stepping forward. Until then, Katy hadn't noticed that she and Whitney were in the room as well. Slightly confused, the teenager glanced between her friends. They were both pale and Whitney was chewing on her fingernails as she stared at Katy.

"We were texting you and ringing you and there was no answer." Whitney explained as Ronnie moved slightly to let the two girls sit on the bed beside her. "So we came round and Ronnie said she didn't know where you were and Roxy said your phone had suddenly gone dead. We were starting to get really worried when Max started banging on the door."

"He carried you in and sent me for the doctor." Lauren continued.

Slowly Katy's memory was coming back. An image flashed through her mind and she gasped, turning quickly to Ronnie. "It was Nathan."

Her older sister's face twitched slightly, fury flashing in her eyes, but she controlled herself nodding curtly. "I thought so."

Standing up, she went into the living room. Sending Whitney a meaningful look, Katy flipped her head slightly, signalling her friend to go and see what her sister was doing. They stayed quiet as Whitney peered through the crack in the door. She pressed her ear against it, concentrating on what Ronnie was saying.

"She's on the phone to Phil." Whitney whispered. "She's telling him what happened."

"Whitney!" Roxy snapped. "Get away from the door."

Shooting a helpless look at Katy, the girl did as she was told, returning to her seat on the bed. No sooner had she sat down when Ronnie reappeared, smiling calmly.

"You'd better go home, girls." She said brightly. "You've seen Katy's alright, but she still needs her rest. You heard what Doctor Khan said."

Nodding, Lauren and Whitney stood up. "Yeah, I promised I'd be home for Sunday lunch anyway." The younger girl said. "Vanessa's cooking."

"And Tiff and the others wanted to know how Katy was, so I'd better let them know before they explode." Whitney agreed.

"Wait… Sunday lunch?" Katy asked. She was sure it had been Friday when she'd run into Nathan.

"Yeah… you were out for a while. You did wake up a couple of times, but Doctor Khan sedated you to make sure you had time to start healing." Roxy said snuggling closer to her little sister as though she was afraid she'd disappear if she let go. "He said you'd be sleepy for a couple of days when you woke up and that you should get as much rest as possible."

It was true, Katy was feeling incredibly sleepy. She was sure that if she closed her eyes she'd be able to fall straight back to sleep, despite the fact that she seemed to have been asleep for almost the whole weekend. In fact, before Lauren and Whitney had even left and she heard the flat door close she had fallen asleep.

x-x

Katy slept almost constantly for the next few days. Ronnie and Roxy, who refused to leave her side for long, only woke her to eat. They called the Doctor, several times because they were worried about just how much she was sleeping but, after examining the teenager, he assured her sisters that it was perfectly alright and was helping her heal.

On Thursday afternoon, Katy was lying on the sofa in the flat. Roxy was sitting in the armchair, watching her sister more than the film on the television. The blonde kept throwing quick glances over her shoulder at Ronnie, who was leaning against the doorframe into the kitchen, watching the teenager as well.

"Maybe you should go and get some air?" Ronnie suggested, moving into the room and sitting on the sofa at her sister's feet. Katy tensed at once, shooting her a nervous look. Laying her hand on Katy's leg, Ronnie smiled gently. "We'll come with you, obviously. We could go and see Lauren and Whitney on the stall?"

Tears sprang into Katy's eyes. "I can't go out like this." She said, pointing to her face which was still bruised, although all the swelling had gone down. "Everyone will stare."

"They wouldn't dare." Roxy said threateningly, trying to make her younger sister laugh. The brunette smiled weakly.

"Or we could go to the salon and get our nails done." Ronnie suggested.

"What and let tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum see me like this?" Katy snapped. Then she sighed. "Sorry… I just…"

"I know, babe." Ronnie said, pulling her upright and into a tight hug. Roxy moved to sit on Katy's other side, hugging her as well. "But you're a Mitchell, right?"

"The world doesn't scare the Mitchells. The Mitchells scare the world, right?" Roxy said, trying to cheer her sister up. The other two grinned, somewhat reluctantly.

"You got it." Ronnie agreed, putting an arm around Roxy, who pushed Katy's shoulder gently. The teenager winced as Roxy caught a particularly painful bruise.

"Sorry, babe…" She said quickly, rubbing the spot in an attempt to stop the dull pain.

"Come on then." Ronnie said, standing up. "I'll get James in the pram, Rox you sort Amy and we'll go."

Katy still wasn't completely sure that she was ready to go out and face people, but her sisters obviously weren't going to take no for an answer. Sighing she stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them the bruises wouldn't stand out so much. But they did. Wincing, she added another thick layer of foundation to her face. It made absolutely no difference.

"Babe…" Ronnie peered round the door and held out her hand. Katy took another deep breath and then took it, letting her sister lead her out of the flat.

As soon as she set foot outside onto the Square the teenager felt as though everyone was staring at her. Katy kept her head down as they walked through the gardens, staring at where she was stepping instead of focusing on the fact that people were looking at her. Ronnie walked on one side of her, pushing James' pram, while Roxy stayed firmly on the other, holding Amy's hand tightly.

They kept up cheerful conversation, gossiping about what Katy had missed over the last few days. It didn't seem as though much had really happened, but her sisters were trying to keep her mind occupied.

"Oi, Katy!" A male voice shouted from somewhere behind her.

The teenager jumped and instinctively grabbed hold of her sisters, panicking. Letting go of the pram, Ronnie hugged her sister tightly; trying to reassure her she was safe.

"Shh… Shhh…" She murmured. "It's only Max. He'll only want to see if you're alright. You should thank him."

"Katy?" Max called, more gently this time. He'd obviously realised that he's scared her. "You alright, babe? Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling?"

"Jumpy." She said with a small shrug. Forcing herself to smile, she nodded. "But I'm OK, apart from that."

He glanced at his watch and Katy noticed that he had a large cardboard box under one arm. "Listen, I'm in a bit of a hurry, babe. If there's anything I can do…"

As he walked away, Katy took a deep breath. Ronnie smiled, one hand still tight on her arm. "Alright?"

Her sister nodded and they carried on walking slowly through the market.


	60. Chapter 60

People did stare and Katy knew that their quiet whispers were about her. Most of them had the decency to look away when they caught her looking. Tyler did a double take as he came out of the Minute Mart and spotted her, horror crossing her face as he took in her injuries. She looked away quickly, remembering how unreasonably she'd acted the last time she'd seen him.

"You alright?" Roxy asked, noticing the direction her gaze had been focused in. Katy nodded and gave Lauren and Whitney a little wave. They were packing up the stall but paused as the Mitchells approached them.

"Hey." Lauren said with a warm smile, hugging Katy. The pregnant teenager gave a small, involuntary yelp as Lauren pressed against various bruises. Looking worried the younger girl pulled away.

"S'alright…" Katy assured her with a smile. "Just bruises."

Whitney gave her a hug as well. She was obviously worried about hurting Katy because she barely touched her. A few minutes of small talk passed, with none of the teenagers really sure what to say to each other. Lauren and Whitney were obviously very conscious of not upsetting Katy or bringing up the other night, while the Mitchell was painfully aware of what they were trying to avoid.

In the end, Lauren glanced at the time and said she'd have to hurry because Max wanted to speak to her and Abi about something. Katy nodded and she and her sisters moved away, letting Lauren and Whitney finish packing away the stall.

"That was awkward." Katy said with a sigh, looking nervously at her sisters.

Ronnie shook her head. "They were terrified when they found out you were hurt, babe. They're bound to be a little wary."

"I know, I know." The teenager said with a sigh. "I just…"

"Come on… let's get chips." Roxy suggested, linking her fingers with Katy's, swinging her arm gently. Katy nodded.

As she stood in the chippy waiting for Ronnie to buy their dinner, Katy knew Ian was staring at her from behind the counter. She moved her head so that her hair was covering her face and crouched down to talk to her niece. She winced, feeling several twinges as she did so, but ignored them and smiled at Amy instead.

"Katy…" A voice called as they made their way back towards the flat. She flinched, turning to see who was trying to attract her attention. Carol's eyes widened as she took in the state of the teenager's face. "Oh, darlin'…"

She hugged Katy, much to the teenager's surprise. Glancing at Ronnie, who smiled at her sister-in-law's gesture, the girl moved her arms to hug Carol back. Suddenly Katy realised that whatever had happened there were people around her that genuinely cared about her. Since moving to Walford Katy had never really understood that but now it dawned on her. She smiled, relaxed slightly and hugged Carol tighter.

"Have you been to the police?" She asked as they moved apart. Katy shook her head.

"It's… umm… complicated." Ronnie said, moving forward slightly and putting a hand on Katy's waist to reassure her. The teenager had flinched at the word 'police'. "We're dealing with it."

Carol didn't look convinced, but she shot Katy a fleeting smile, nodded slightly and walked away. The teenager looked at her sister, who smiled weakly.

"How are you dealing with it?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter." Ronnie said firmly. She was looking at something over her sister's head. Katy turned and realised she was looking at Phil. His eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on her face and he glanced at Ronnie, nodding sharply. "Come on, dinner."

x-x

There was a loud banging on the front door. Katy visibly jumped, sending Ronnie and Jack a terrified look. Her brother-in-law leapt to his feet, flinging open the flat door and heading outside. Katy heard him saying something in a hard voice, before Lauren appeared in the flat.

"You nearly scared her to death!" Jack snapped accusingly, glaring at his niece.

Katy's attention, however, was focused on her friend. Lauren's face was swollen and stained with tears. Standing up, the pregnant teenager opened her arms and the younger girl fell into them, sobbing violently. Sending her sister a look, Katy gently led Lauren over to the sofa and sat down while Jack and Ronnie retreated to their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked, feeling guilty that she felt relieved that Lauren was so upset. It gave her something to concentrate on rather than her own feelings.

"Dad dumped Vanessa and Mum left Greg. They lied about finishing their affair!" She gushed between sobs. "Everything's ruined."

"How is that ruined?" Katy asked, slightly confused. "I mean, surely that means that they're back together properly now? So you'll have your family back together? Isn't that a good thing?"

"NO!" Lauren practically shouted, crying even harder. "You don't understand. He promised it was over, he promised! And he's made her lie to us as well. She swore on her life it was over."

"OK… I get why it's bad they lied. But surely now they've come clean…"

"NO!" She shouted again. This time Katy jumped. "You don't get it!"

"You're right, I don't." The older girl said with a shrug. "Surely your family getting back together would be considered a good thing. Most people would think it was good anyway."

"Seriously?" Lauren asked, turning to Katy in shock. She had even stopped crying and was surveying her as if she'd grown an extra head. "Have you met my father?"

"Yes, actually, I have. He pretty much saved my life the other night." Katy snapped. "Did you meet my father?"

Lauren hesitated. "Yeah…"

"That makes one of us." Katy sighed. She and Lauren looked at each other and grinned. "Are we actually arguing about this?"

"Apparently so!"

"It's cheered you up slightly though, hasn't it? I mean, now that you know that you haven't got the WORST father around here." The pregnant girl said with a grin. Lauren didn't look as though she particularly agreed, but she didn't argue. "You wanna sleep over?"

Lauren nodded and curled up on the sofa while Katy went to fill her sister and Jack in on the situation and let them know she was staying. As she left, Ronnie sent Jack a small smile, relieved that Katy seemed to have forgotten about what happened for a while at least.


	61. Chapter 61

When Katy woke up the next morning, Lauren had already left. She went into the kitchen and sat at the table, burying her head in her arms. Ronnie appeared ten minutes later and pressed a kiss to the top of her sister's head as she passed and put James in his high chair.

"Jack got you a new phone." She said suddenly as they sat eating toast and drinking tea. "He got it yesterday. He was going to give it to you last night, but then Lauren turned up and it didn't seem right."

"Are you saying I was in on it? How should I know where they are?" Jack snapped into the house phone, stamping through the flat. The sisters exchanged a look as he came into the kitchen. "Let me know, yeah."

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked, getting up and making him a mug of coffee.

"Max and Tanya have done a bunk." He said annoyed as his wife put the drink in front of him and started to put bread in the toaster. "I ain't got time for toast, I gotta get to the gym. Where's Lauren?"

"She'd gone before I woke up." Katy told him with a shrug. "I'm guessing she's gone home."

Draining his drink in three large gulps, Jack headed out, kissing his wife and son as he went and smiling weakly at his sister-in-law.

"Can you do me a favour?" Ronnie asked a while later. Katy glanced up from her magazine and nodded. "Can you go and make sure Lauren and Abi are alright? Jack's worried." Katy was about to agree, but then she realised that meant leaving the flat on her own. Sensing why she was hesitating, Ronnie gave her a reassuring hug. "You'll be alright on the Square, sweetie."

Knowing that her sister was right and being determined that she was going to beat her fears, Katy nodded and went out. She walked much quicker than usual, even though she was only going next door. Anxiously she waited until Rainie answered the door and let her in.

"Let's go to the caf." Lauren suggested before Katy had even sat down. "I can't stand it in here."

Katy wasn't surprised. The atmosphere was horrible in the house. Cora was glaring at everyone and everything as though it had personally offended her. Katy was wary of the woman at the best of times because she seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to the pregnant teenager.

"_Getting my exam results back, Thursday._" Lauren said, sitting at the table with a plate of chips. Katy stole one and nodded.

"I should have been too…" She mumbled with her mouth full.

Abi, however, ignored their words. "_I've never seen her like that before._" She said quietly.

"_A year of my life and no one cares._" Lauren muttered. Katy shot her a look and shook her head slightly. She couldn't understand why her friend didn't seem that bothered about the situation with her parents, when the night before she'd been almost hysterical.

"_It was like she wasn't Mum._" Abi continued. "_She actually ran away._"

"_I think this is the moment you realise your parents are just as useless as everyone else._" Lauren told her in a hard voice. "_'Course, I knew that about five years ago, but you were always a bit slow on the uptake._"

"Lor…" Katy said quickly, feeling sorry for Abi.

"_It's not funny!_" The younger girl snapped.

"_Yeah, and I'm not laughing._" Her sister retorted. "_I swear they're not my parents… not anymore. Just two idiots called Max and Tanya._"

Katy shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. OK, so they'd been stupid, but the teenager couldn't believe just how much contempt her best friend had for her parents. Compared to Katy's parents, Max and Tanya were perfect.

Apparently Abi agreed. "_Don't say that!_" She ordered her sister. "_I only told him to go because I was angry. He has no one. He's lost Mum, he thinks that we hate him… what if he never comes back?_"

"'_Course he will._" Lauren assured her quietly.

"_You don't know that. Why don't you care? You are exactly like Mum! I hate you for this._"

Torn, Katy watched Abi get up and leave. She threw Lauren a glance and saw that her gaze was fixed on Jodie and stood up.

"I'll go after her, shall I?" She snapped, standing up and heading quickly out of the café. Glancing quickly along the market, she spotted Abi heading back towards the house and set off after her. "Abs, hey! Abi!"

The younger girl stopped and waited, tears glistening in her eyes. Katy smiled weakly at her, linking her arm through Abi's and squeezing it tightly.

"For what it's worth, I'm with you on this one." She told her with another smile. Abi returned it, grateful for the support and sighed.

"Lauren's always totally harsh on them, especially Dad." She confided as they walked slowly towards the house. Then she looked questioningly at Katy. "Is it true Dad saved your life the other night?"

Katy flinched slightly as Abi's question brought back the memories she'd managed to lock away. Janine pushed past them, apparently from the direction of Abi's house, staring pointedly at Katy's bruises. The Mitchell clenched her jaw and glared at the woman.

Then she nodded, looking at Abi seriously. "Yeah. If he hadn't come I'm sure I'd be dead. Or at least a lot worse off than I am."

"See, he's not as bad as Lauren makes out!" The girl said proudly. Katy smiled and nodded as she followed her inside.

"_Just don't tell the girls, OK?_" Cora was saying as they walked in. Abi shot Katy a confused look and the older girl shrugged.

"_Don't tell us about what?_" Abi demanded, glaring between her Nan and her aunts. "_What did Janine want?_"

"Ummm… I'll leave this to you." Carol said raising her eyebrows at Cora. "Katy, come on."

"What's going on?" Katy asked as Carol closed the front door behind them and went down the steps.

"Greg's sold the flat to Janine. Tanya and the kids are gonna be homeless." Carol told her quickly, her voice angry. Then she sighed and shook her head, putting a hand on Katy's arm. Apparently she'd decided that the teenager needed to be wrapped up in cotton wool. "Listen, sweetheart, you get yourself home and I'll try and find Tanya, alright? I'll speak to Jack later and let you all know what's happening."

Katy nodded and went inside. Carol stood and watched until she was sure the teenager was safely inside before turning and going into the pub.


	62. Chapter 62

"Hey, did you hear what happened?" Ronnie asked Katy later that day, leaning conspiratorially closer to almost whisper in her sister's ear. "Vanessa went psycho and smashed up the Brannings' house. Jack and Carol went over to tell her she had to leave by the end of the week so Tanya and the kids can move in and she attacked them! She threatened to kill all the Brannings!"

"Seriously?" The teenager asked, raising her eyebrows. Her hand had paused on the way to her mouth, leaving her mug of tea dangling in mid-air. "I knew there was something weird about her… that hair for a start!"

Ronnie laughed and shook her head. "Don't be mean." She said, unconvincingly with a sigh. "Max broke her heart."

"Yeah… so she smashes up a house and makes death threats?" The teenager grinned. "Maybe she's a Mitchell?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Her sister said, grinning. "Jack's not in the best mood, as you can imagine."

"So I shouldn't ask about my new phone, then?" Katy asked, smiling. She drained the rest of the liquid in her mug in one gulp and stood up. "I better get going… I said I'd take over the stall this afternoon."

The blonde woman looked astonished. "Really?"

"Why not? I've got to get used to being out again, haven't I? I'm not gonna let anyone see I'm scared."

"You don't have to prove –" Ronnie started. Katy shook her head, stopping her.

"I'm a Mitchell, yeah? And the Mitchells aren't scared of the world…"

"… the world's scared of the Mitchells." Ronnie finished with a smile, remembering Roxy's attempt at advice. Then she sighed, her smile fading. "But are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure." Katy told her nodding, not completely truthfully. Then she grinned, trying to make her tone light and jokey. "Besides, with a black eye and bruises like mine who in their right mind is gonna pick a fight? Especially with the bump as my best weapon."

Ronnie watched her heading out of the flat, jangling her keys agitatedly. The teenager thought she'd kept the smile pinned to her face until she was out of sight, but peering through the curtains her older sister spotted the anxious look that had replaced it.

Katy's eyes darted warily around her as she crossed the Square and headed for the stall. Whitney was clutching several holiday brochures and bouncing around excitedly. The pregnant teenager was barely listening as her friend gushed about the holiday she'd booked for herself and Lauren.

"I was gonna buy you a ticket too, babe." Whitney said quickly, seeing Katy's distracted expression and thinking her friend was upset she hadn't been included. "But I figured what with Ruby and everything you wouldn't be up for it. I mean, when we talked about it before you didn't sound interested…"

"What?" Katy asked, blinking slightly as she realised her friend was looking at her closely. "Oh… no… it's cool. Aiya Napa and seven and a half months pregnant don't really mix, do they?"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not!"

"And you sure you're OK here?"

"Whitney… piss off!" Katy laughed, pushing her friend towards the café. "Go and tell Lauren the good news… she could do with some!"

For a while, Katy was relaxed. She leant against the stall, trying to ignore the stares and whispers aimed at her by the other stall holders and residents of Albert Square. She saw Vanessa stalk towards her, looking remarkably collected for someone who had supposedly just had a breakdown and smashed up a house. The woman glared at Katy who was slightly taken aback.

"What are you looking at?" Vanessa demanded. Instantly any pity Katy had for her dissolved and she scowled back at her.

"Dunno, but whatever it is it's clearly past its sell by date." She snapped.

Vanessa glared, turned on her heels and marched away, leaving Katy feeling smug. Then the teenager decided she needed a break. Mike, the assistant on the CD stall, offered to take over and the teenager headed into the café.

"_I'm an Olympian, here!_" Fat Boy was saying excitedly as Katy dropped into one of the hard, wooden chairs at the table Lauren and Whitney were sitting at. Lauren's eyes looked red, as though she'd been crying. The pregnant girl shot her a small, sympathetic smile.

"_Space. Now._" Whitney ordered. Fat Boy's face fell as he realised something was wrong.

"_Oh… sorry. Sorry, babes… you can congratulate me later, yeah?_" He said in a much calmer tone. Whitney raised an eyebrow. "_Alright, easy, easy! Easy, goodness!_" He turned, hesitated as he caught sight of the bruises on Katy's face and winced. "Ouch, babygirl!"

"Later, Fats." Katy told him firmly.

Lauren continued the conversation she and Whitney had apparently been having, as though there had been no interruption. "_They're just screw ups. One day me, Abi and Oscar will be gone and they'll still be sneaking around, like… getting back together, breaking up, ad vominatum._"

"_Oh… not another one._" Whitney groaned under her breath looking at someone standing behind Katy. The pregnant teenager turned to see who it was and her eyes fell on a boy, not much older than they were. He was quite cute, Katy decided, but not her type at all. "_We're busy, mate, sorry._"

"_I've decided we got off on the wrong foot._" He said, apparently not taking any notice of Whitney's words or the other two girls sat with her.

"_Go away!_" Whitney snapped forcefully. Then she turned to her friends, raising her mug to her lips. "_Such a loser._"

Apparently the boy was a glutton for punishment, because he pressed on. "_I was thinking more… loveable rogue… than loser. No?_"

"_Look, sorry… what do you want?_" Lauren asked, looking at him as though he was simple. Whitney and Katy were surveying him with similar expressions and the Mitchell had to admit that he had guts. Either that or he was incredibly thick skinned.

"_Same as everyone! Contract with Man United, someone to invent chocolate that you can eat forever without getting fat…_" Katy nodded slightly, agreeing with that idea. Whitney laughed falsely, the smile quickly falling from her face as she exchanged a look with her friend. "_And her phone number._"

He grinned cheekily as Whitney looked at him, slightly confused. Lauren and Katy looked at her, unimpressed. Their eyebrows were raised even more by the fact that Whitney was looking at him curiously, rather than shooting him down straight away. Her friends turned to each other, narrowing their eyes slightly. Surely Whitney hadn't fallen for that cheesy line?

"So? Can I sit down?" He asked. Lauren sighed audibly and Katy shrugged, looking totally bored. Whitney shrugged as well, but nodded.

"Why not… you're wasting your time, though." She told him.

"We'll see!" He replied with a quick grin. "I'm Lee… ouch!" He introduced himself to the other girls, before he took in Katy's bruises. She glared at him.

"What?" She demanded feistily.

"That's Katy…" Whitney informed him quickly, shooting her friend a warning look. "That's Lauren."

Lauren barely nodded before turning her attention to her mobile. Katy leant back in her seat, pretending to have more interesting things to think about than Whitney and Lee's conversation. He had spotted the holiday brochures and asked where they were heading.

"Lauren and I are going to Aiya Napa." Whitney said quickly.

"Aren't you going?" Lee asked, turning to Katy. She shrugged, examining her fingernails closely.

Whitney answered for her. "She's nearly eight months pregnant… doesn't really mix with Aiya Napa, does it?"

"_I went to Ibiza once… didn't care much for it._" Lee told them, nodding slightly. Katy pulled a face, but Whitney ignored her.

"_You went to Ibiza and you didn't have a laugh?_" She demanded in disbelief. This was enough to drag even Lauren's attention away from her mobile and she stared at him with a similar expression on her face.

Lee shrugged. "_Give me an afternoon on Camber Sands and a stick of rock anyday!_"

"_Are you actually about 40 years old?_" Lauren scoffed.

"That's offensive to 40 year olds." Katy muttered, causing the younger girl to laugh and grin at her.

"_Yeah, it is nice there though, ain't it?_" Whitney agreed, leaning her head on her hand and smiling at him. Lauren and Katy exchanged a look and the pregnant girl mimed being sick. Lauren started laughing. Whitney glared at them and her tone became defensive. "_Went there when I was younger._"

"_Right, so we'll jack Aiya Napa in then, shall we?_" Lauren suggested sarcastically.

"_She's cheered up._" Lee commented, making Katy frown. "_See my effect? Loveable rogue. Give us your phone number!_"

Lauren sighed. "_Oh, just, give it to him, Whitney! Please!_"

"Before I actually throw up!" Katy added seriously, making her friend grin.


	63. Chapter 63

Lauren's grin and sudden better mood didn't last long. Seconds later the smile dropped from her face.

"_What do you want?_" She demanded. The three other teenagers were slightly confused for a moment, wondering what Lauren was talking about. Then Whitney followed her gaze. Katy turned around and saw Tanya standing awkwardly behind her.

"_Umm…_" Tanya cleared her throat and smiled nervously, stepping forwards. Katy returned the smile, feeling bad. The woman had been so kind and supportive of her when she'd first found out she was pregnant that Katy felt an immediate pull of loyalty towards her. "_Your help._"

"Why would I do that?" Lauren asked bluntly. Whitney, Katy and Lee looked away, awkwardly.

"_Please, Lauren. Will you just come home and help me tidy up._" Tanya asked, almost begging. Katy was shooting Lauren looks and small, sharp nods of her head from across the table. The younger girl was pointedly ignoring her.

"_I'm busy._"

"_I know you might think it doesn't matter, what with Greg selling the place to Janine, but I won't have my house looking like a dump._" Tanya continued in a falsely bright voice.

"_Bit late for keeping up appearances, don't you think?_" Lauren asked, childishly. "_Was that all?_"

Her friends looked at her, almost disgustedly. Katy couldn't believe how her friend was treating her mother.

"Please…" Tanya almost whispered. "Look, I made a mistake, alright? Come home and I'll make it up to you and Abs, I promise I will."

"_If you wanna tidy up that house, then be my guest. But I was thinking of staying at Whitney's tonight._" Lauren said. Whitney glanced at her quickly. Obviously this was the first she'd heard of the idea. She threw a quick glance at Katy, who twitched her shoulders into a small shrug.

"_I know I haven't been there for you this last day or so…_" Her mother started, looking embarrassed at being forced to talk like this in front of everyone. She wasn't the only one feeling awkward. The teenagers shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"_Oh… you know what? You can back date that to the first time you and Dad started lying to us._" Lauren snapped. "_When was that, by the way, the first time you lied?_"

"_Lauren… don't…_"

"_I just wanna know the date when my pathetic mother started lying to her kids!_" Lauren shouted. This outburst was too much for Tanya, who turned with tears in her eyes and left. "_Oh, off you go! You're getting good at that._"

This was too much for Katy as well. She folded her arms across her chest, narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"_You shouldn't talk to your Mum like that._" Lee said angrily, leaning forwards and looking at her, a hard expression in his eyes.

Lauren wasn't impressed. "_Sorry, who are you again?_" She demanded rudely.

"_He's right, Lauren!_" Whitney snapped. "_And don't look at me like that, because I know that you love your Mum to pieces. She knows that she's done wrong and she needs you… properly._"

The younger girl looked sulky but, for a minute they thought their words had sunk in. Then she folded her arms, mirroring Katy's pose. "And who are you two to lecture me on how to behave with my Mum? Yours topped herself," she said, pointing at Katy before turning to Whitney, "and yours was a waste of space!"

"Do you actually want a black eye to match mine?" Katy demanded sharply, pushing her chair back furiously and standing up. "Don't you dare talk about my Mam."

"Sit down." Whitney commanded, soothingly. Reluctantly Katy did as she was told. "Lauren… don't push your Mum away. Go home."

Nodding wordlessly, Lauren stood up and took a deep breath. As she passed, she put her hand on Katy's shoulder and squeezed it. The Mitchell put her hand on top, squeezing her friend's fingers in answer. It was the only apology they needed.

"I better get back to the stall." Katy muttered a couple of minutes later, deciding to leave Whitney and Lee to it. Her friend nodded and smiled, turning her attention back to the boy almost straight away. Katy rolled her eyes.

"She's fiery, ain't she, Katy?" Lee asked as the girl walked away. Katy paused for a moment, listening to hear what Whitney's response would be. The girl laughed.

"She's almost eight months pregnant! Her hormones are crazy! She's feisty at the best of times, but this has sent her into overdrive."

Katy smirked slightly, unsure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. She wasn't getting angry, however, so she assumed her hormones were complimented.

x-x

"Am I allowed to talk to you?" Tyler asked as Katy struggled towards the garage where the girls kept the stock from their stall. She stopped, leaning against the trolley and surveying him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"After the other day… I was only joking, you know, about you not having other options." He said pushing her gently to the side and pushing the trolley with ease.

"Oh, that… sorry. Hormones…" Katy muttered, blushing. Glancing up, she bit her lip nervously. "Honestly, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's alright. Well… I gotta admit I was angry for a while, but then I saw you…" He reached out and put a hand on her cheek, tilting her face up towards him so he could survey the extent of her injuries. "What the hell happened?"

Opening the garage doors, Katy shrugged and helped Tyler manoeuvre the trolley inside. Hidden from view, he took the opportunity to kiss her. Katy winced slightly, pain blossoming from her bruises as he held her face in his hands.

"Sorry…" He murmured, kissing the fading bruise running along her jawline. "Tell me, Katy. What happened?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and perched on the trolley. "After I shouted at you, I went for a walk to clear my head. I ran into this guy I know… the one I told you about."

Tyler's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation they'd had in the pub. "You mean the guy who…" Katy nodded, not wanting to hear him say the words.

"Well, he's developed an obsession with me and since he found out about the baby, he's convinced she's his."

"And is she?"

Katy sighed. "Maybe. There is one other possibility but he would make things even more complicated, if that's possible."

"And he did this to you?" She nodded again.

"He tried to make me go with him and I refused. He doesn't like people saying no to him."

Tyler exhaled deeply and pulled Katy into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, feeling incredibly safe as he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her, holding her close.

"He won't get to you again." Tyler said firmly. "I promise."


	64. Chapter 64

On Thursday, Katy met Lauren and Whitney at the pub. They were celebrating the fact that they were going on holiday and that Lauren's exam results were in. None of them mentioned the small argument they'd had in the cafe the day before.

"_Eurgh… she does my head in lecturing me when she's been sneaking around with Dad for months!_" Lauren burst out suddenly. Whitney and Katy looked at each other quickly, trying to work out if the other knew what their friend was talking about.

"_Lecturing you about what, babe?_" Whitney asked as neither of them had any idea.

Lauren sighed. "_It doesn't matter._"

"Well, clearly it does, if it's got you all worked up?" Katy pressed, earning herself a slight glare of Lauren and a sharp shake of Whitney's head. "What?"

"_All she cares about is herself. She hasn't even asked me about my exam results._"

The other two girls gasped theatrically. Lauren had told them earlier what she'd achieved in her AS Levels, but they knew she'd relish the opportunity to tell them again.

"_How d'you get on?_"

"Let's hear it… again!" Katy laughed.

"_Two A's, two B's and she got a fail in parenting!_" Lauren told them with a grin, which turned into a scowl as she thought about her mother.

"_Oh…_" Whitney said, wrinkling up her nose at the last comment. Her attention was quickly distracted by the message alert tone on her mobile and she ignored the other two while she read her text. Katy just caught a look passing between Lauren and Ryan but didn't acknowledge that she'd seen it. She didn't have the energy to deal with the repercussions of making her friend aware of what was probably going on between Lauren and her brother.

"_Ooh… Lee!_" Lauren said grinning and nudging Katy, who smirked and shook her head slightly. "_You saved his number then?_"

"_Yeah, alright, shut up!_" Whitney admitted, slightly defensively. Katy laughed at her tone and took a sip of her juice.

"_Not gonna reply?_"

"_Maybe later…_" Whitney said vaguely. She was obviously aware of the fact that her friends were very interested in this latest development.

Lauren wasn't happy with this answer at all. "_No! You should go for it!_"

"_Nah, I just want to have a nice holiday, you know?_" Whitney said with a small sigh. "_Just… forget about boys._"

The younger girl snorted. "_Whitney… Cyprus is FULL of boys!_"

The other two started laughing as well. "_Yeah, I know!_"

"Alright," Katy said, pretending to be jealous, "you don't have to rub it in!"

"Don't worry, chubs. We'll bring you back a gorgeous boy as a present, alright?" Whitney offered, giggling. Katy laughed as well.

"You'd better!"

"_Anyway, what about your mystery man?_" Whitney demanded, turning her attention to Lauren. Katy sat up too, swivelling to face her friend properly.

Lauren's face fell slightly, but she did her best to recover, smiling at them innocently. "_There's no mystery man._"

Her friends were completely unconvinced. "_Whatever!_"

Rather than pressing the matter, which they knew would just raise Lauren's defences, Whitney and Katy started pouring through the holiday brochures.

"_Err… I'll be back in a minute. Just keep looking through them, yeah?_" Lauren said, pointing at the brochures as she got up.

"_Yeah, alright._" Whitney agreed, not looking up.

Katy was about to watch where the younger girl was going, but decided against it, deciding that she'd rather not know. As she and Whitney continued to look through the magazines, the Mitchell couldn't hide the fact that she was jealous of her friends going away without her and Whitney felt bad that she wasn't able to go with them.

"We'll do something when we get back." Whitney promised with a broad smile. "We'll go Southend or something, yeah?"

"Sounds like a good plan." The Mitchell replied with a nod. "As long as I'm not about to pop!"

"We ain't going for that long, babe!" Her friend giggled, nudging her shoulder slightly and making Katy splutter as she tried to drink and laugh at the same time. After banging Katy on the back, Whitney glanced around. "Where d'you reckon Lor's gone?"

Katy sighed and shook her head. "Who knows? Off to see her mystery man?"

"Who d'you reckon he is? Tyler?" The Mitchell choked on her orange juice again. "Careful, babe! D'you know, I think it is Tyler. He definitely fancied her."

"Mmmm…." Katy murmured, fixing her gaze on the picture of a beautiful sandy beach and turquoise sea on the page in front of her. "Nah… he's not her type."

Whitney shrugged. "You never know with her. To be honest, I'm starting to think that Lauren's type is 'fit'. That's her only criteria."

Katy looked at her, smiling for a moment as she tried to work out whether her friend was serious. Then she snorted with laughter. It was infectious and in a couple of seconds both girls were giggling uncontrollably. Her giggles gave Whitney hiccups, which made them laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked, sliding into the seat beside her friends and Pat, who had joined them. The older teenagers gave each other a quick glance and collapsed again, unable to answer. Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes.

Before she could speak again, the doors of the pub opened and a couple of uniformed police came in. Glancing sideways, Katy saw a couple more entering through the other doors. Immediately she was on her guard. Apparently in was built into Mitchell DNA to be wary of the police.

"Don't worry, ladies and gents," a policeman said authoritatively, speaking with a slight Scottish accent, "we've had a tip off so we're doing a routine spot-check for drugs. If you've got nothing to hide there's no need to worry."

Slightly confused, Katy stood up when she was asked and allowed a policewoman to search her. Satisfied that she wasn't hiding anything, the woman moved onto checking Whitney.

"_Everyone just stay where you are, please._" The same policeman ordered. "_We'll get this over with as quick as we can._"

While they were being searched, neither Katy nor Whitney noticed Lauren disappearing from their side until a shout caught their attention and they both leapt towards the bar anxiously.

"_What's happening?_" Whitney demanded.

"_Just stay back, please._" The policeman ordered her, holding his arm out to block the girls route.

"OI!" Katy snapped. "Don't touch me!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Not helping, babe."

"_You can talk now or we can do it down the station._" The policeman offered, ignoring the fact that Katy had even spoken.

"_Yeah, it's mine. Can you let him go?_" Lauren said. Her friends' mouths dropped open.

"_Lauren? What?_" Whitney demanded.

"What are you on about?" Katy said at exactly the same time.

"_OK… it's not hers. It's mine._" Ryan argued, contradicting her.

"_No, it's not!_"

"_She's protecting me, alright._"

"_Can you tell me what the hell is going on?_" Whitney demanded, thoroughly confused. Katy thought she had an idea of what was going on, but she was determined not to be the one to reveal the truth to Whitney.

"_Everybody calm down!_" The policeman commanded.

"_I will get a caution._" Lauren told Ryan, as though explaining something simple to someone incredibly stupid. "_That's it._"

"_It's mine, alright mate?_" Ryan told the policeman, completely disregarding Lauren's words.

"_OK, mate, listen, there's no way that this girl…_" Whitney started, trying to help her friend.

"She's lying!" Katy exclaimed, adding to the noise and confusion.

By this point the policeman had obviously had enough because he shouted over their arguing. "_I said calm down!_"

"_Listen, can you just ignore him please, sir?_" Lauren pleaded. Katy and Whitney stared at her as though she'd lost her mind.

"_Lauren, what are you doing?_"

"_Just go home, Whitney!_" The younger girl shouted. "Katy, please… just go!"

"_Why are you protecting him?_" Whitney demanded, pointing at her brother. Then realisation seemed to dawn in her eyes and she looked at Katy, who's mouth was slightly open. Although the older girl had guessed, she hadn't seen as undeniable evidence as this before. "_Oh… Oh, it was Ryan all along, was it?_"

"_Take her away, please._" The policeman asked his colleague. Katy put a hand on her friend's arm, but Whitney shook it off.

"_You swore there was nothing going on!_"

Ryan rolled his eyes slightly. "_Whitney, just calm down, please._"

"_We wanted to tell you._" Lauren told her, almost pleadingly.

"_No! What, you're alright to slag your Mum and Dad off behind their backs? But you're doing exactly the same with your dirty little secret._"

Lauren's voice was much softer, almost as though she was biting back tears. "_I didn't mean to lie._"

"_Don't you ever, EVER talk to me again._" Whitney threatened, pointing at the younger girl. Katy shot Lauren a glance, shook her head slightly and shot her a weak smile. Then she pulled Whitney away to sit at a table to wait for the police to say they could leave.


	65. Chapter 65

Whitney stayed angry at Lauren and Ryan all weekend. Katy tried her best to get through to both of them, but neither were willing to apologise and so she gave up and refused to let them make her feel guilty about the fact that she was still talking to the other.

"But can't you understand why I'm so angry?" Whitney had demanded on Monday morning. She and Katy were sitting in her bedroom while the younger girl got ready for her second date with Lee. The first one had gone so well that she'd agreed to meet up with him again.

"Course I can, babe, but I can also see her side. She knew you'd react like this and she wanted to tell you anyway." The pregnant girl pointed out, lying back on the bed and running her hands over her stomach as Whitney continued adding curls to her hair.

"Well, whatever. I'm done with both of them."

"You were s'posed to be in Aiya Napa now…" Katy pointed out, raising her head a little to see the expression on her friend's face. Whitney clenched her jaw slightly, but made no sign that she'd even heard her words. "You and Lauren on a beach, drinking cocktails and flirting with all those guys."

"Yeah, well, she's only got herself to blame, hasn't she?" Whitney snapped, turning to face Katy.

Hauling herself to her feet, Katy shook her head. "I better get going… have a good time."

"Thanks." Whitney replied in a much softer tone, smiling. "I'm sure I will."

Katy laughed and headed down the stairs. She'd just let herself out of the Butchers' front door when Ryan approached looking agitated.

"Is Whit in?" He asked, almost rudely. Katy raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Yeah… but you wanna watch out, mate. She's not in the best mood."

He sighed and nodded and Katy moved away. She could hear their raised voices instantly and shook her head. A sharp twinge rippled through her stomach and she winced, rubbing a hand over the bottom of her bump. After a moment it receded and she took a deep breath.

"You alright, love?" Denise asked, pausing as she crossed the square.

Katy nodded and smiled weakly. "Just a twinge."

"Braxton Hicks, probably." The older woman told her knowledgeably. The teenager just nodded and headed away quickly. Her midwife had warned her about Braxton Hicks contractions, but stressed that she didn't need to panic unless they became rhythmic or close together.

Knocking on the front door of Max's house, Katy waited for someone to let her in, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Tanya smiled at her as she stood aside for the teenager to walk into the house.

"Hi…" Katy said, somewhat awkwardly. She hadn't seen the woman since Lauren had been so rude to her in the café. "You OK?"

"Yeah… thanks, darlin'." Tanya said quickly, although the smile she shot Katy didn't reach her eyes. The teenager thought that was odd, but didn't mention it. Really Tanya's life was none of her business.

"Is Lauren here?"

"Upstairs, I think… not that I can get much out of her most of the time." Tanya sighed, rooting around in her handbag for her lipstick. "Go on up, darlin', I've got to get to the Salon."

Lauren was indeed upstairs, lying on her stomach on her bed, with her face pressed into her pillow. She didn't move when Katy opened the door or sat on the small space of duvet that was free. She only looked up when the pregnant teenager jabbed her hard in the ribs.

"Oh, you… stop moping about. If you wanna make up with Whit then go and talk to her." Katy ordered sensibly. Lauren glared at her.

"I ain't talking to her… not until she apologises for acting like a nutter." She snapped.

"Like that's gonna happen."

"Exactly. So if that's all you came here to say…"

Katy sighed and whacked her across the back of her thigh. "Oh, get over yourself."

Glaring, Lauren sat up quickly, turning and crossing her legs. Then she sighed and shot her friend a reluctant smile. Katy grinned back warmly.

"Sorry." The younger girl said quietly. Her friend just shot her a smile and squeezed her knee. She didn't need to hear the apology to know that it had been made.

"I just came to check you were OK." She said, standing up with a slight wince and rubbing her back. "I've gotta get back to the flat and watch Amy for a bit."

"I'll catch you later, yeah?" Lauren asked. It sounded more like a plea than a question and Katy nodded.

x-x

"Where's Whit?" Katy asked innocently, raising her glass of orange juice to her lips and sneaking a look at Lauren underneath her fringe.

"Dunno, don't care." Her friend replied in a hard tone. "D'you know she saw me and Ryan talking earlier and went crazy?"

"Just talking?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… at the time." The girl said with a smirk. Katy couldn't hide her own grin but she quickly stifled it and shook her head.

"Actually…" She looked around her in slight confusion. "Where's Fats?"

"Text him." Lauren suggested, smiling at Ryan behind the bar. Katy did her best to ignore their flirting, pulling out her phone and texting her friends.

Whitney was the first to text back.

'_**I'm in Southend with Fats, Dot, Shirley and Heather… Rob turned up and I had to get away. Don't tell ANYONE. I don't want to worry them. xox'**_

Katy almost dropped her phone in horror. Her first instinct was to tell Lauren, but she knew that Whitney would kill her with the state their friendship was in. Instead, she settled for texting her back.

'_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN ROB TURNED UP? Are you OK? x'**_

'_**I'm fine… he won't find me here. Besides, Fats is here. I'll see you soon. xox'**_

Katy stared at the message. Whitney obviously wasn't in the mood to discuss it. Lauren hadn't even noticed that anything was up; she was far too busy grinning stupidly at Ryan. They were beginning to irritate Katy immensely.

'_**Alryt bbigurl? I'z in S-end wit Whit, Mrs B, Shirl nd Hev. Just chillin'. U shuda cum!'**_

Either Fats didn't know the real reason Whitney had tagged along with them, or he wasn't saying. Either way Katy wasn't bothered. What did slightly confuse her was the strange assortment of people on their little holiday. With a shrug Katy dismissed all her questions about it and returned to sighing and feeling a little sick at the sight of Ryan and Lauren flirting across the bar in front of her.


	66. Chapter 66

The rest of the week passed quickly. On the Wednesday, Katy and Ronnie had gone to the hospital for a midwife appointment.

"Oh, isn't your friend with you today?" Anna had asked innocently as the sisters walked into the room. Ronnie's eyes narrowed slightly as she surveyed her sister, but Katy just smiled and shook her head.

"No." She said, simply.

After the usual checks, Anna talked to Katy about her birth plan. The teenager had laughed.

"I just want drugs." Katy told her grinning. "Lots and lots of drugs or I think I might murder someone."

"Fair enough." Anna agreed with a nod. "And have you started going to those antenatal classes yet?"

Katy shook her head. "I haven't had a chance."

"Where are they?" Ronnie asked, raising an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"I gave Katy a card for the classes at Walford community centre." The midwife said with a smile. "I assumed those would be the easiest for her to get to. They're on Saturday mornings."

"She'll be there." The older of the sisters said firmly. Katy wrinkled up her nose but nodded.

On their way home, Ronnie had quizzed her about the friend Anna had mentioned. At first Katy was reluctant to tell her sister anything, able to guess what her reaction would be. But as they neared Albert Square the teenager sighed and averted her gaze to stare at the houses whizzing past.

"It was Tyler, alright?" She blurted.

Ronnie gave a small laugh. "Tyler? As in Tyler Moon? Are you kidding?"

"No!" Katy snapped. Then she forced herself to speak in a more neutral tone. "The 28 week scan he offered to drive me, rather than me having to get the tube on my own."

"Your 28 week scan?" Her sister asked in surprise. "That was ages ago."

"Yeah. Six weeks ago, to be precise."

"Why were you getting the tube on your own?"

"You, Rox and Jack were all busy and Whitney and Lauren had disappeared." Katy told her with a shrug. "Anyway, Tyler drove me there and back. Then he offered to pick me up at my last appointment. That's when Anna must have seen him."

Ronnie shot her a quick look and smirked. "So… you and him are friends then?"

Katy watched her warily. "Would it be a problem?"

"Why would it be?" The blonde asked, surprised. Her sister was equally surprised by the response to her question.

"Well… he's a Moon. He's Michael's brother. After everything with him… I thought…" Katy trailed off, realising how silly it seemed now she put her worries into words.

"You thought we'd be upset about you being friends with Tyler because he's related to Michael?" The teenager nodded slowly. Her sister started to laugh and Katy turned to look at her. "You're such an idiot, K."

"I am?"

Ronnie shook her head, laughing still. "Yes! You're an idiot! It wasn't Tyler who made our lives hell, was it? He wasn't even here!"

"I know, but…"

"You need to stop being so much of a Mitchell, babe." The older sister laughed, moving her hand from the gear stick to grab hold of Katy's hand and squeeze it tightly. "If you like Tyler, go for it. Although, I wouldn't have put him down as the settling down type…"

She parked the car and got out, not realising how much her words had affected her sister.

x-x

On Saturday morning Katy was heading towards the community centre. Ronnie had nagged her into agreeing to go to the antenatal classes and, after getting a little scared at the number and strength of her Braxton Hicks contractions over the last few days, the teenager had put up very little resistance.

Walking through the park, she felt a hand close around her wrist. Her heart started pounding and her mouth went dry. Terrified she turned slowly, expecting to find herself looking into the cruel face of Nathan.

Instead, they twinkling eyes and warm smile of Tyler greeted her. Relief flooded through her and she was so happy to see him that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. He was slightly taken aback by her reaction at first, but responded warmly.

"Wow!" He murmured smirking at her. "I've heard that heavily pregnant women get a little…"

"Ty!" Katy exclaimed, giggling and slapping his chest lightly. "Anyway, it's not that. I thought you might be… but then you weren't and I was so relieved."

Tyler's face darkened. "You thought I was him?"

"Only because you grabbed me." She said quickly. Then she shook her head. "What are you doing, anyway. I've got an antenatal class."

"You could go to your antenatal class…" Tyler said temptingly, playing with her fingers. "Or you and me could head up West and go to the cinema?"

Katy's face twitched into a smile. She knew that she should go to the class, but going to the cinema with Tyler sounded so much more fun. After a couple of moments she grinned broadly and nodded, giggling as he pulled her by the hand.

They went round the back way to avoid bumping into anyone. Both of them were in a silly, giggly mood and the rest of the morning and the afternoon passed before they'd even noticed. Katy's phone ringing brought them out of their bubble and she sighed.

"Hey, Ron." She said into the mobile, sticking out her tongue at Tyler who threw a chip at her in response.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I… sorry. I met a friend and got a little distracted." The teenager said.

"Well… whatever. You should get back. I've just seen Whitney and she looks like she's in a right state."

Katy's mouth dropped open. "She's back? OK… I'm coming. Thanks, babe."

"What's up?" Tyler asked warily, seeing the slightly stunned, slightly anxious expression on her face. Katy shook her head slightly and started walking in the direction of the tube station.

"It's Whit… she's back and I need to see her." Katy said bluntly, walking as quickly as she could. She ignored a sharp pain in her side, dismissing it as a stitch.

"Why? What's happened?"

Katy waved her hands in his direction agitatedly. "None of your business. Just… shut up!"

He sighed, feeding his ticket into the machine and passing through the barrier. "You and your bloody hormones… I cannot wait until this baby is born."


	67. Chapter 67

"Whit?" Katy called, banging on the Butchers' front door.

She and Tyler had parted at the tube station. She'd allowed him a quick kiss before fleeing back into the Square.

It seemed like an age before Pat opened the front door. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's happened?" Katy demanded, moving into the house and staring wide-eyed at the woman. "Is she OK?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She won't speak to any of us… not even Tiff." Pat told her.

Katy bit her lip. "Will she talk to me?" Pat shrugged.

"Who knows, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"

Nodding, the teenager went into the living room and Pat closed the door behind her. Whitney was sitting, staring unseeingly in front of her. Katy dropped onto the sofa beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend, saying nothing and letting Whitney burst into tears. She sobbed violently into the Mitchell's shoulder.

"What's happened, baby?" Katy asked softly, using the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe the tears from Whitney's cheeks and tidy up her makeup.

Whitney proceeded to tell her everything that had happened; from Rob following them to Southend and beating Fat Boy up, to his fight with Ryan, Rob dying and her brother leaving for good. Katy sighed deeply, listening patiently and saying nothing as Whitney frequently burst into loud sobs.

"At least you're free now." Katy said, trying to cheer her up. "You're free of him and you're safe and he won't come after you anymore. Rob's dead."

"But Ryan's gone!" Whitney wailed, descending into fresh tears. "My brother, Katy… he's gone. For good."

The pregnant girl took her friend's tear stained cheeks in her hands and looked at her fiercely. Katy shook her head. "He hasn't gone for good, Whit. He'll be back. When all this dies down, Ryan will come back. He's alive and he's safe and he'll be perfectly fine. Your brother's a survivor, you know that!"

Whitney sniffed several times, looking at Katy curiously. She tilted her head to one side and thought. Then she sniffed again and rubbed her eyes.

"You're right… as usual."

Katy winked. "I know."

"Alright… your head will be as big as your belly at this rate." Whitney said with a weak smile. Katy grinned.

"And she's making jokes! I think my work here is done!" She stretched, rubbing her stomach which was still twinging a little.

"You alright?" Her friend asked quickly, suddenly alarmed. "It's not coming, is it?"

"I bloody hope not." Katy said with a smile. "I'm just under 35 weeks… still got about a month to go."

"You are huge." Whitney pointed out, unnecessarily. "Maybe it's twins?"

"Again, I bloody hope not." Her pregnant friend said with a broad grin and a giggle. "No, I made my midwife triple check at my last scan. Just one massive baby."

"Well, if she's got your head, no wonder she's so big!" Whitney joked. Katy laughed, relieved that her friend seemed to have cheered up.

"D'you know what I'm craving?" Katy asked after a couple of minutes. Whitney shook her head. "Pizza, Chinese and a movie."

"Pizza AND Chinese?" Her friend replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Both. Preferably together."

Whitney laughed and went to get the menus. The rest of Whitney's family joined them. Pat and Carol sent Katy grateful looks, relieved that she seemed to have got through to the girl when no one else could. After a quick text to Ronnie, Katy settled into an enjoyable evening of pizza, Chinese and several movies.

Morgan, Tiff and Liam all chose one and no one complained. They all laughed and pulled faces as Katy happily tucked into her BBQ Chicken Pizza with Chicken Chow Mein piled on top. For once everyone got on and the only moment when it looked as though an argument was about to break out was averted when Katy offered Tiff a slice of her unusual creation and the little girl burst into laughter, rather than hitting Morgan for eating the last slice off her plate.

x-x

"Thank you." Carol said seriously as Katy was leaving. The woman had followed her into the hallway and smiled gratefully. "We couldn't get through to her."

"You know what happened?" Katy asked. The woman nodded.

"Fat Boy explained when they brought them back. And obviously the police woman told us a little."

"I think she'll be alright." Katy said, hoping that it was the case. "She's tough. At least she's safe now."

Carol smiled tightly and nodded, closing the door as Katy descended the steps. She was about to turn and walk up the steps to her own house, when her mobile rang and the teenager read Tyler's name on the display. Katy smiled and went into the gardens, sitting on Arthur's bench to take the call.

"Are you busy?" Tyler asked.

"Nope… just left Whit's."

"Is she alright?"

Katy sighed. "She will be."

"D'you want to meet up?" Tyler suggested. Katy thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah… I'd like that. I'll tell Ron I'm staying at Whit's. Have you got a free house?"

"No… we'll have to stay at the lock-up." Tyler said, his tone suggesting that he was expecting her to throw a fit and refuse.

"What?"

"We'll have to stay at the lock-up." He repeated. "There's a load of blankets in the back of the van… I'll make it cosy."

Katy considered for a moment. Then she smirked slightly. "Fine… but you aren't getting lucky tonight, so don't even try it, boy."

Tyler laughed and said he'd see her soon. With a small laugh, Katy hung up. She bit her lip, unable to keep the broad grin off her face. Then she called Ronnie and told her that she wouldn't be home. For a moment she thought there was something odd about her sister's tone, but she was too distracted to worry about it and she dismissed the thought quickly. Pushing her mobile back into her pocket, she stood.

Sucking the air in through her teeth, she took a deep breath as another sharp pain made her double over. These Braxton Hicks contractions were getting beyond a joke, she thought.

"You alright?" A voice said behind her. Katy froze immediately, recognising the sound.

"Get away from me." She hissed, turning to face Nathan furiously.

"I wanted to check you were OK and say sorry." He told her, reaching out. Katy flinched away from him and he lowered his arm. "I lost my temper… I didn't intend to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "Is the baby alright?"

"That's none of your business."

"We both know that that's not true." He said, stepping towards her and pressing her against the railings. Katy pushed him away.

"Don't start that again. You can't frighten me into saying she's yours when she isn't." She told him, pushing past and walking quickly towards the lock-up. All Katy wanted at that moment was to feel Tyler's arms around her. They never failed to make her feel safe.

"We'll see!" Nathan called after her.


	68. Chapter 68  Ronnie and Roxy

Ronnie narrowed her eyes. She was peering through the curtains out onto the Square. Katy had just phoned to say she was going to sleep over at Whitney's, but there was something in her voice that made her sister think she was lying. Ronnie could always tell.

Standing up quickly, she had ignored her other sister's questions and parted the curtains slightly to look outside. The scene she saw made the blood in her veins turn to ice and yet boil at the same time.

Katy was pressed up against the railings of the gardens, with a boy standing threateningly over her.

"Rox… quick!" She called, beckoning her sister over. Roxy moved to her side at once, peering through the gap. "Is that him? Is that Nathan?"

The younger blonde looked carefully and then nodded. "Yeah, that's him… scumbag…"

Roxy was moving towards the door but Ronnie closed a hand over her arm, stopping her. She was still watching the scene. Katy had pushed him off her and was walking away along Bridge Street. That should have struck the woman as odd, but she was too focused on the man to notice.

"Call Phil. Tell him we need to deal with this once and for all." Ronnie ordered in her iciest voice. Roxy stared at her for a moment, slightly shaken. She knew that voice and it meant that someone was going to end up regretting crossing her.

Jumping to action, the younger woman made the call. Phil, as usual, hadn't said much but Roxy could tell her was furious. Katy was a Mitchell and no one messed with the Mitchells and got away with it.

"Stay here and look after the kids." Ronnie commanded, coming back into the living room. She'd gone to change quickly and returned dressed all in black, with trainers on her feet and a pair of gloves clutched in her hand.

Roxy nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "What are you going to do, Ron?"

"Don't worry about it…" He sister said after contemplating her for a moment. "This is for K, right?"

"Right." Roxy agreed with a firm nod. Then she hugged her sister. "Just be careful."

"Why d'you think I'm taking Phil… someone has to get their hands dirty… and I'm wearing gloves." She told her sister with a small smirk.

Roxy watched her leave the flat before crossing to the window and standing in the space that had previously been filled by her sister. She watched as Ronnie descended the steps and nodded to Phil. Nathan was still in the gardens, staring down Bridge Street. Phil led the way towards him, Ronnie several paces behind. With a blow that must have done some damage, Roxy watched Phil's fist connect with the man's face and he crumpled.

Not wanting to watch anymore, the middle Mitchell sister turned away from the window, sinking onto the sofa and chewing her finger nails nervously, her mobile clutched tightly in her hand. Every couple of seconds she glanced at it, angry at time for passing so slowly. Until Ronnie returned she wouldn't be calm.

x-x

Ronnie strode down the steps and into the night air. She greeted Phil with a nod and pointed towards the figure in the gardens staring off down Bridge Street. Her cousin returned the nod, signifying that he understood her unsaid explanation, before leading the way towards Nathan.

"OI, scumbag…" Phil said gruffly. As the man turned, the Mitchell raised his fist and it connected with the side of his jaw. A confused look flitted through Nathan's eyes before they rolled back into his head and he crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Where now?" Ronnie asked dispassionately, prodding the figure with her toe. Phil dragged Nathan to his feet, before hoisting him over his shoulder. The man lolled limply, like a rag doll.

"Eddie Moon's lock-up. We'll tie him up and scare him a bit. Tomorrow we'll move him somewhere else and really put the frighteners on him."

The blonde nodded in agreement, following her cousin as he carried the man easily. Looking around nervously, Ronnie saw the curtains of her flat twitching and guessed that Roxy couldn't decide whether she wanted to see what was going on or not.

They moved quickly, approaching the building. Phil dropped Nathan to the ground beside a large white van with a sickening thud. Then he used the crowbar he'd been carrying in his back pocket to break the doors open. Ronnie hadn't notice the tool before, but it didn't surprise her in the slightest. She waited for Phil to drag the man into the lock-up before pulling the doors to and trying his wrists and ankles together. Then she took a length of fabric from another of her pockets and tied it around his face, making a gag so that he couldn't shout for help.

Perching on the desk, she crossed her arms and legs, waiting patiently for Nathan to come round. Phil leant against the wall and they made conversation; talking about mundane everyday things as though they'd just met up in the café or beside the fruit and veg stall.

"Apparently that Andrew bloke is Dot's nephew." Phil said with a smirk. He laughed, a little nastily. "And he's got the hots of Hev."

"Really?" Ronnie asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "Well, she's nice. Everyone deserves a little happiness."

Phil snorted, but before he could answer there was a slight groan and both Mitchells were suddenly focused again. Ronnie slid off her seat and walked slowly towards Nathan, who was blinking warily at them, obviously trying to work out what had happened. The woman walked deliberately, the heels of her boots tapping loudly in the quiet lock-up. They seemed to punctuate the tenseness of the atmosphere.

Stopping in front of him, Ronnie squatted down, surveying him with a hard expression. Her piercing blue eyes flashed with fury as she watched him. Nathan squirmed slightly, trying to work his hands free of their bindings behind his back.

"Hello." She hissed, smirking slightly. All her vindictive feelings were coursing through her, screaming at her to make him pay. "I think you know my little sister?"

He murmured something, his words getting lost in the gag. Then he squirmed even more.

"Katy Mitchell?" Ronnie continued, her fingers trailing a line from his forehead to his jaw. Then she slapped him sharply, the sound ringing in the near silence. He winced and grunted. The blonde smirked. "Oh… after what you've done that was a friendly tap. You've hurt my sister and now I'm going to make you pay. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Understand?"

His eyes widened and he stared at her in terror, still trying to speak. No words were audible, but his meaning was perfectly clear. Ronnie smirked even more broadly and straightened up. She stalked away from him, leaning against the desk once more and crossing her arms. Nodding slightly, she signalled to Phil and he moved forwards.

There was a low grunt as the hard-man's fist buried itself in Nathan's stomach. The younger man doubled over grimacing and groaning in pain. But the attack didn't stop here. Phil punched and kicked and pummelled him, as though using him as a punch bag to eliminate all of his frustrations. Ronnie sat and watched, her eyes never wavering from the scene in front of her. A smile played about her lips.

After what could have been hours, but was more like half an hour, Phil stopped. He stepped back and surveyed the slumping figure. Nathan was bloody and bruised and breathing heavily through his pain. He panted, pulling himself back up into a seated position and raised his eyes to them, obviously hoping his punishment was over.

Ronnie smiled. "Well, have a good night. We'll see you in the morning." She said in a falsely bright tone. As she passed, she pushed him with her foot, sending him tumbling onto his side in a heap.

Securing the doors, Phil glanced at her. "Feel better?"

"Much." She told him with a smile and a long exhalation of breath. "And I'll feel even better when we've dealt with him for good."


	69. Chapter 69

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked the second he saw Katy. He stood up properly; pushing himself away from the van he'd been leaning against and opened his arms wide. She fell into them at once, burying her face into his shoulder.

For a moment, Katy considered telling him what had just happened with Nathan, but then she changed her mind. She knew Tyler's temper and she knew that he'd want to go and start a fight with Nathan. But that was not something she was going to let happen; Tyler wouldn't stand a chance. There was no way Nathan was unarmed and Tyler definitely was.

Instead of telling him the truth she breathed in deeply. "Whitney."

"Has she said something? What's she said?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Katy assured him, shaking her head and burying herself more securely in his arms. "She's just had a tough few days… a really tough few days. And it made me think about… him and everything."

Tyler shushed her gently. "Hey, don't get upset. You're safe. I promised, didn't I?"

Katy nodded and took several deep breaths to steady herself. "So, where's this cosy van you promised me?"

He disentangled himself and took hold of her hand, pulling her round to the back of the white van he'd been leaning against. Throwing open the doors theatrically, he stood back proudly and let her admire his handiwork. Katy raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk. Tyler had obviously done his best, but the effect was far from as impressive as he obviously hoped.

At the back, against the partition between the van and the cab, were a pile of blankets and cushions. He'd placed several battery operated lanterns in there as well, which cast a cosy glow over them. Obviously he'd done his best to make it welcoming.

"It's lovely." She assured him, making him beam even more broadly. Then she grinned. "You're still not getting anything… I'm far too pregnant and besides, I do have some standards! Sex in the back of a white van? I don't think so!"

He laughed and helped Katy in, closing the doors behind them and settling down beside her on the pile of blankets. Pulling a couple over them to keep the cold off, he lifted his arm slightly so that she could snuggle into his side.

"So… what are we going to do then?" He asked.

She pulled a face at him. "We could try a conversation? I've heard some civilised people have them."

He smirked and leant towards her, capturing her lips with his and kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, parting her lips slightly as he ran his tongue along them, letting him explore her mouth.

After a couple of moments, she pulled away from him, putting a hand on his chest. Her eyebrows had furrowed slightly as she looked thoughtfully at the closed doors.

"What?" Tyler asked, disappointed that she'd stopped him.

"Did you hear something?" Katy whispered, tilting her head and straining her eyes. "I could have sworn…"

"You're just jumpy, sweetheart." He tried to assure her, kissing her neck as she craned it towards the doors, trying to swat him away.

"No, really…" She trailed off as she heard another muffled thump. "See! You must have heard that?"

"What?" He asked, not removing his mouth from her neck, trailing his lips from just behind her ear to her collar bone. Katy sighed and let her eyes drift close for a moment in response to the feeling.

"But I..." She waited for a moment or two, still listening. Then she shrugged, deciding that he was right. "Nothing… I'm just being silly."

"Yes, you are." Tyler agreed with a smirk, returning his attention to her mouth now that her attention was on him again. As he kissed her once more, he shuffled them down underneath the blankets properly. Katy giggled.

x-x

Katy blinked a couple of times, wondering where she was and why her face was itching. Then she realised that there was a blanket pulled up over her head. A split second later she remembered the reason for this and smiled slightly, turning to look at Tyler who was still fast asleep.

Snuggling closer, she closed her eyes again, intending to fall back to sleep. Then she froze. Someone had just opened the doors of the van and put something in the back. There was a mumbled observation, a slight laugh and then the doors were slammed once more.

"Ty…" Katy muttered, shaking him awake.

"What s'matter?" He murmured sleepily, tightening his hold on her and sighing contentedly. "It's Sunday… don't need to get up yet."

"That's true…" She agreed as the rumble of the engine started up. "But someone's driving us somewhere."

He opened his eyes properly, staring at her in complete confusion. "But… Dad's got the keys and he's gone to an antique thing."

"Maybe he has, but we're moving!" The pregnant teenager argued in a hiss. "Someone is driving this van and they obviously weren't aware that we're in the back! They put something in here as well before we started moving."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I dunno… look!"

Tyler nodded, warily, before poking his head over the top of the blanket. He stayed up for a couple of seconds, before retreating into their makeshift tent once more. He gulped. "There's a man… I think he's unconscious… he's tied up and gagged."

Katy narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?"

He shrugged and shook his head, so the girl sighed. Gingerly she poked her head out to have a look. Her mouth dropped open and her breath caught in her chest. Gripping Tyler tightly she screamed. Or she would have done if she'd been capable of it. Instead the sound came out as a hoarse screech and she immediately stifled it, covering her mouth with her hand. At once Tyler emerged, looking at her worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" He demanded staring at her. He followed her gaze to the figure, before quickly returning his attention to her face. He put his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Katy, what?"

"It's… it… that's Nathan. What's he… why?"

"WHAT?" Tyler demanded, glaring angrily at the defenceless man, bound and gagged in front of them.

The van was going incredibly fast, or at least it felt like it was. Katy kept a tight hold on Tyler's arm as they went round a corner and they were flung to one side. He rolled over and she landed on top of him. Holding her tightly, he made sure she was alright. The girl nodded, but winced as a pain rippled through her stomach.

"Katy?" He demanded, cupping her face again and looking seriously at her.

"I'm fine… just a twinge." She assured him as they rounded another corner and they were flung the other way. Tyler only just managed to stop himself landing on her.

Whoever was driving seemed to be in a hurry because they were flung from side to side and jerked up and down violently. Another pain in her stomach caused Katy to cry out in alarm and she stared fearfully at Tyler. This one had been much more painful that the last.

"You're not… are you?" He demanded, clearly terrified at the prospect that she may have gone into labour. Katy wasn't particularly thrilled at the idea, either, but she managed to keep herself calm enough to think about it rationally.

"I don't think… my waters haven't broken or anything… probably just Braxton Hicks again…" She murmured as the van screeched to a halt and they were slammed into the partition behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just have to say... I do love you guys! So much! THANK YOU! :D<em>**


	70. Chapter 70 Ronnie and Roxy

When she'd returned to the flat, Ronnie had told her sister what had happened. Roxy's eyes had glinted with a sense of vengeance and revenge as she listened. Then they'd gone to bed. Phil was going to be meeting them early in the morning to carry out the next step of their plan and they needed to be rested.

Ronnie dressed quickly, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek and stroking James' head tenderly as she passed his cot. Outside the flat she met Roxy who shot her a determined smile. Hand-in-hand they headed across the Square and spotted Phil standing outside the lock-up. He shot them a half amused, half exasperated look.

"What?" Roxy hissed in annoyance. "That scumbag raped my sister… I want to make sure he pays."

"I didn't say anything!" He told her, moving towards the large wooden doors and pulling them open.

"You didn't need to." The younger blonde snapped defensively. "I know what you were thinking."

"Stop it, you two." Ronnie ordered, rolling her eyes at their bickering. "Focus."

Phil opened the doors and the three of them looked at the figure sitting with his back to a dresser. He looked up, nervously, as the early morning light fell on him. His eyes widened, seeing them surveying him angrily.

Dragging him roughly to his feet, Phil held him steady. "Who wants first go?"

Ronnie stepped forwards and slapped Nathan with every ounce of energy she had. The sound resounded in their ears. A large red mark spread instantly from where her hand had connected with his cheek.

Then her sister stepped forwards. Unlike Ronnie, Roxy balled her hand into a fist and punched him square in the face. There was a crunch, a spurt of blood and Nathan's head lolled onto his chest. Phil raised his eyebrows, impressed as Roxy pulled a face and shook her hand, trying to dull the pain that had just spread through it.

"Nice one." Phil told her, with a chuckle.

He threw Ronnie a car key and she unlocked the backdoors of the van quickly. She and Roxy opened them and stood aside as Phil hoisted Nathan's body into it and dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Look at all those blankets and cushions… I wonder what's been going on in here!" Roxy said with a grin. Phil chuckled and Ronnie laughed a little as well, slamming the doors and moving round to open the passenger door of the cab.

Phil settled himself behind the wheel, while the sisters sat beside him; Ronnie in the middle and Roxy next to the door. He turned the key in the ignition, kicking the engine into life. Carefully he drove through the Square, round the gardens and then out, away from their home.

They'd driven for a little while before Ronnie thought she heard something from behind her. It had sounded like a strangled scream. When she mentioned it, her cousin and sister had dismissed the idea. Roxy turned on the radio, turning up the volume to drown any further noises her sister might hear.

Phil took them out to the edge of a city. He headed into an industrial estate with several large, empty looking warehouses. They passed several, heading into the heart of the estate. Each building they passed looked more dilapidated than the last. There was obviously no one around, which was perfect.

The van screeched to a halt, the tires screaming at the haste. There was a loud thud against the partition behind them and they exchanged a look.

Phil smirked. "That sounded like it hurt."

Grinning, they jumped from the cab and headed round the back to throw open the doors. Instead of being greeted by the sight of Nathan slammed up against the wall of the van, the Mitchells were greeted by a loud, piercing scream and the sight of Katy clutching her stomach.

"What the…" Phil started, glancing at the blonde sisters beside him. They had both let their mouths drop open and their eyes widen in surprise and horror.

"It hurts…" Katy was groaning; her eyes clamped shut.

Tyler gaped wordlessly between the teenage girl and her family, unsure what to say or think. Then he wrinkled up his nose, throwing the blankets off them and looking with horror at a wet patch that was spreading over the remaining blankets.

"Oh my god…" Katy muttered, realising what this meant a split second before everyone else. She raised her gaze to her sisters and Ronnie jumped into action.

"Phil, Tyler, you deal with that." She ordered, pointing to Nathan. "Rox and I will get Katy to hospital and then come and pick you up."

"But…" Tyler started, looking totally bemused.

"Move! We haven't got time to mess around." Ronnie told him.

Phil grabbed Nathan by the scruff of his neck and hauled him out of the van, throwing him to the ground. Tyler leapt out as well, before helping Katy out. Roxy supported her round to the cab and helped her in, moaning loudly.

"You up to this?" Phil asked the young man. Tyler nodded, glaring at the figure on the ground in front of him.

Ronnie started the engine and floored the accelerator, spinning the van round and heading back the way they'd come. She kept shooting Katy terrified glances, hating seeing her in so much pain. Luckily they were much nearer the hospital here and before long she was screeching to a halt outside the main entrance.

"Get her inside…" She told Roxy, as the middle sister slid from the cab and eased Katy out as well. "I'll go and get them and be back as soon as I can. Katy… hold it in until I get back."

The teenager growled and muttered a stream of obscenities under her breath. Ronnie grinned as she heard the words 'bloody liberty' and headed back to the estate once more.

"Come on, babe…" Roxy crooned soothingly, rubbing Katy's back and helping her into the reception.

The woman behind the desk saw immediately what was happening and jumped to attention, getting a wheelchair and forcing Katy into it. Roxy hastily gave her sister's details as they rushed towards the maternity wards. The teenager was incredibly vocal with each contraction, almost crippling Roxy's hands as she squeezed them.

No sooner had they got her into a bed, when a Doctor examined her and announced she needed to go to the delivery room straight away. She was seven centimetres dilated already.

"Lucky you!" Roxy said, trying to reassure her sister. "Looks like you'll be holding Ruby in no time!"

The look the teenager shot her could have killed. She grabbed her sister's collar and pulled her towards her furiously. "If I ever decide to have sex again… stop me."

Roxy smothered a grin and nodded, releasing herself from Katy's grip and stroking her hair as the teenager climbed onto a bed. Lying back against the pillows, the girl grabbed the tube she was being offered and inhaled the gas and air deeply.

"Breathe…" Roxy murmured, resting her forehead against Katy's.

"I am frickin' breathing!" She screamed in response, arching her back and screaming again for good measure. "Just get it out of me! This isn't a baby… it's a bloody monster!"

Her sister couldn't contain her laughter at this comment, earning herself a violent smack from the teenager who was still screaming.

"OK, Katy…" The Doctor said, looking up from examining her. "You're fully dilated. Get ready to push."


	71. Chapter 71 Ronnie and Roxy

Ronnie made it back to the hospital just in time to see her niece being born. She slammed through the doors of the delivery room as Katy gave one final push, accompanied by an ear-splitting scream, and the doctor lifted the baby up. There was a moment of absolute silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Then the baby started screeching and all three sisters breathed a collective sigh of relief.

The blonde rushed to the side of her sister's bed, gasping her hand and laughing and crying at the same time. Both Ronnie and Roxy leant across Katy, hugging her tightly as she recovered her breath. Exhausted, the teenager barely registered anything until she felt a small, wriggling mass being placed in her arms.

"Hello…" She whispered, looking down at her baby. Suddenly she felt as though her heart was going to explode. The tiny little person nestled against her chest was staring at her through big blue eyes. Katy's face split into a huge grin as her daughter seemed to be glaring at her. "You're a proper little Mitchell, aren't you, Ruby?"

"She's beautiful." Roxy murmured, pressing her lips to the baby's head gently. Ronnie followed suit, kissing her new niece as well.

"I guess we can rule out any possibility that Nathan's not the father." The oldest of the three said with a smile sigh. Her sisters nodded, slightly subdued.

Then a nurse appeared and told Katy that she'd be taken to a private room and shown how to feed the baby. The teenager nodded, but she wasn't really listening. Her eyes were flickering open and shut and, without warning her head dropped onto her chest. Ronnie just managed to scoop the baby out of Katy's arms before she went limp and they dropped to her sides.

"Katy? Katy!" Ronnie shouted as the nurse leant over her, checking the teenager's pulse and raising her eyelids to look at her pupils.

"What's happening?" Roxy demanded terrified as more nurses and a doctor appeared.

One of the nurses removed Ruby from her aunt's arms and another couple propelled the sisters out of the room. The last thing they saw was a large amount of blood staining the sheets before the door was closed in their faces. They stood terrified outside, staring through the slats of the blinds that partially obscured the window.

The bed had been lowered so that it was flat and the doctor was shining a torch into Katy's eyes, checking her reactions. There was a lot of shouting and rushing around and she was suddenly being hooked up to a drip which was obviously pumping more blood into her body.

"What's going on?" Ronnie demanded, grabbing hold of a nurse who'd just emerged from the room. "That's my baby sister…"

"She's haemorrhaging." The woman said bluntly. "It wasn't spotted before, but we're doing what we can."

"And what about my niece?"

"The baby's fine. She's a little small, but that's to be expected seeing as she's a little early. Don't worry, she's being looked after."

Before they could ask anything else, the nurse was gone. They saw her through the window checking the liquid going into Katy's body. Roxy was chewing her fingernails, her gaze fixed on her sister.

"I've got to phone Jack…" Ronnie murmured. She turned and almost ran from the corridor, heading towards the exit.

Letting out a small squeak, Roxy put her hand flat on the glass, letting her tears tumble down her cheeks. She didn't want to watch what they were doing to Katy, but on the other hand she couldn't tear her gaze away either. She felt as though if she lost sight of the teenager, even for a second, she would disappear.

It only seemed seconds before Ronnie returned and slipped her hand into her sister's. Neither of them spoke as they watched the medical team working. Neither of them could contain their frightened sobs as the doctor took a step back and removed his gloves looking sombre. He untied the apron and threw all three items into a bin as he caught their eye and headed in the direction of the door.

He was impossible to read for clues as to what had happened, but both sisters automatically assumed the worst. Ronnie's legs seemed to have turned to jelly, while Roxy was shivering uncontrollably.

"You're Miss Mitchell's sisters?" The doctor asked, moving through the doors and surveying them with the same sombre expression on his face. Ronnie gave a small nod, unable to speak. "Let's sit down." He suggested.

Roxy gasped and her sister grabbed hold of her as she staggered a little. They sat heavily on the uncomfortable plastic seats waiting to hear the worst. Ronnie squeezed Roxy's hand tightly.

"Your sister suffered a small tear during her delivery which went unnoticed at the time. This caused her to haemorrhage and she lost a lot of blood very quickly." He told them carefully.

"Is she dead?" Roxy burst out, unable to contain her question anymore.

The doctor looked a little taken aback. Then he shook his head. "No, no. We were able to stop the bleeding and replace the blood she lost. With a little rest she'll be back in full health before you know it."

The sisters stared at him. They didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him. His expression had made them think they'd lost their little sister. But she was going to be perfectly fine. Simultaneously they let out the breaths they'd been holding since they'd been pushed out of the room.

"Can we see her?" Ronnie asked, smiling for the first time in a while.

"Of course." The doctor nodded. "But she's been sedated, so she won't be able to speak to you for a while."

"And Ruby? Her baby? Where's she?" Roxy asked, still crying – but now they were tears of happiness.

"She's in the nursery, but once she's been checked over and fed we'll bring her to your sister's room."

"Katy's definitely going to be alright?" Ronnie demanded, needing to hear for sure.

He smiled and nodded again. "She's a fighter, your sister. Yes, as I said, with some rest she'll be fine."

The bed was wheeled through the doors and the blondes stood up. Thanking the doctor hurriedly, they moved to hold Katy's hands as she was moved from the delivery room to a single room where she could recover.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this quiet." Jack said in a low voice a while later appearing in the doorway.

At once Ronnie got up off the bed and went to him, burying her face in his neck and letting the remaining tears she had spill onto his shirt. He held her firmly, rubbing her back and allowing her to cry. He smiled at Roxy, who smiled back. She was much calmer now, cradling her tiny niece in her arms, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"She's still asleep." Ronnie informed him when she'd composed herself. She rubbed her eyes and led him over to the bed. "They said she'd probably be out for a while."

There was a small knock on the door and it opened, revealing Lauren and Whitney. Ronnie smiled and beckoned them in. The girls didn't seem sure whether they should look at Katy or the baby first. Smiling, Roxy stood up and motioned for Whitney to sit in the chair beside the bed. Once she was seated, the blonde shifted Ruby into the teenager's arms.

"She's gorgeous." Whitney breathed. Lauren bent over to look at her and nodded totally awestruck.

"Is K alright?" Lauren asked after a moment, tearing her glance away from the baby.

"She will be." Roxy assured them. Then she winced. "I might need hearing aids though. God can that girl scream."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another update so incredibly soon? Well… I'm moving into my new house at Uni tomorrow and I don't know when we'll have the internet up and working (as well as the fact that I have about 2 weeks of Eastenders to catch up on!) so I thought I'd leave you with this! :) <strong>_

_**See you soon lovelies! Hopefully! :D**_


	72. Chapter 72

Katy muttered something in her sleep and thrashed slightly. At once Ronnie was awake, leaning over her and smoothing her fringe aside gently. It was Tuesday morning and Katy had been sedated since Sunday afternoon.

Her sisters had been taking it in turns to sit by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. Other people would pop in every now and then to see how she was, coo over the baby and express their hopes that she would be alright. Dot had offered to pray for Katy; Carol and Pat had brought baby clothes as a present and taken a photo of Ruby to keep Tiff and Morgan happy; Tanya had come to see if there was anything she could do; Jean had offered some of Lily's old clothes; Phil and Shirley had even popped by to see them both; Christian and Syed had come to coo over the baby and try and comfort Roxy.

The teenager quietened down for a minute, sighing and turning her head away from her sister. Then Katy's eyes flickered open. Her first instinct was to run her hands over her stomach. Finding it far smaller than she expected to, the girl sat bolt upright looking wildly around.

"Shhh!" Ronnie soothed, moving from the chair to perch beside her on the bed. She kissed Katy on the forehead and smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "Ruby's fine. Whitney and Lauren went to see her. They should be back soon."

"Where is she?" Katy demanded, not particularly pacified by her sister's assurances.

The blonde smiled. "They've taken her to the nursery for a feed and a bath."

"Why didn't you go with her?" The new mum demanded. Ronnie sighed and smiled.

"Because Lauren and Whitney went. Don't worry… we've always been with her."

Glaring slightly, Katy lay back against the pillows, crossing her arms over her chest. Ronnie grinned, glad to see her sister's feisty attitude had returned already. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

"Two… two days?" She exclaimed, horrified. "What?"

"You had a haemorrhage." Her sister explained calmly. "When Ruby was born there was a tear or something… they pumped a load of blood into you and fixed the tear, but they sedated you to make sure it didn't rupture."

"But… two days? I've missed the first two days of Ruby's life…" Katy murmured, before bursting into tears. As Ronnie rubbed her back soothingly, the door to the room opened and Lauren and Whitney appeared, the younger of the two carrying the baby carefully.

"Katy!" Whitney cried excitedly, running forwards and leaping onto the bed. She threw her arms around the Mitchell and hugged her tightly. "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" Katy agreed, wincing at the hug. She seemed to be aching all over. Her gaze was fixed on the baby in Lauren's arms. "Can I...?"

Immediately Lauren handed Ruby to her mother and stood back. Her face split into a smile as she gazed at the baby. Lifting a finger, she gently stroked Ruby's cheek, smiling even more broadly as the little girl yawned and blinked several times, gazing up at her through her big blue eyes.

Then she opened her mouth and started screaming. Nervously, Katy glanced towards her sister.

"Ron… what did I do?" She asked, her lip trembling as tears leapt to her eyes.

"Nothing!" Ronnie said with a small laugh. "She's a baby, babies cry! Just…" The blonde moved her sister's arm so that Ruby was cradled more closely into the teenager's body. She snuffled for a moment, before yawning contentedly and going back to sleep.

Katy was looking down at her tiny daughter as though she was a bomb that was about to go off. "I can't do this, Ron… I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Ronnie laughed. "None of us do, sweetie, at first. But look… you're her Mum and she needs you… so you're going to have to use all of your Mitchell determination."

x-x

"So what have I missed?" Katy asked, almost whispering as she watched Ruby sleeping in her arms. "While I've been in here… asleep."

Her best friends laughed softly. Ronnie had gone to let Roxy and Jack know that Katy had woken up and the teenage girls had settled themselves on the bed. Lauren was sitting cross legged at the foot of it, leaning against the railings casually. Whitney was stretched out alongside Katy, leaning against the headboard.

"Nothing much… you know the Square!" The youngest of the friends replied with a shrug. They all grinned. Then Lauren pulled a face. "Eurgh… but you'll never guess what? Tyler took Anthony to a strip club for his birthday last night. How sick is that?"

Katy's head snapped up in surprise and she fixed Lauren with a shocked look. "What?"

"I know!" The younger girl continued. "Michael, Fats and Ian Beale went with them. Not that Fats was really up for it."

Whitney nodded. "Yeah… you should have heard them. That's why I'm off men."

"Watch out, K… she'll be looking down your nightie in a minute!" Lauren joked. They laughed and Whitney shuffled down the bed slightly to kick Lauren's leg.

Neither of Katy's friends seemed to notice that she'd gone quiet after the news. After another hour or so, they said goodbye and headed out of the hospital. Roxy had arrived with James and Amy, who was keen to see her new cousin.

"Ron…" Katy said suddenly looking at her curiously. "What happened with… the van and Phil and…"

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said firmly, stroking her hair gently.

"But… he's not… Phil didn't…"

Roxy laughed, and Ronnie glared at her. "No. He's not dead. But he shouldn't be bothering you again in a hurry."

"I have a question now, little sis." The younger blonde said, curling up beside her sister and stroking the baby's cheek gently. "What were you doing in the back of a van under a blanket? With Tyler Moon."

Katy blushed and gazed down at her daughter. "I think she's hungry."

"Well feed her then." Ronnie said with a smirk. "And while you're doing that, you can answer Roxy's question."

Growling, Katy started to feed Ruby, wincing as the baby latched on. She hadn't got used to the sensation at all. The first time she'd been adamant that something was wrong, but her sister's assured her that it was perfectly natural for it to be sore for a while.

"So? Tyler? Back of the van?" Roxy pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Katy shot her a look and shrugged. "Do I need to explain that? You've got an imagination… go figure."

"Why did you say you were going to Whitney's?" Ronnie asked, trying to sound gentle but her eyes letting her down.

"Sorry… I just didn't think you'd be happy about it." She said with a shrug and then a wince.

"So you and Tyler, eh?" Roxy giggled, stopping Ronnie from giving her opinion. "How's that going, serious?" Katy made a disgruntled sound and pointedly ignored her. "Wait, wait, wait… have you slept with him?"

The teenager blushed slightly and pretended not to have heard the question.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey lovely people! I'm all moved into my new Uni house, but the internet is a little temperamental at the moment and, as I said before, I have a week or so of Eastenders to catch up on still. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible - I promise! Until then... I do love reviews. And you guys! :D<em>**

**_Bee x_**


	73. Chapter 73

Four days after she'd woken up from the sedation, they'd finally agreed to let Katy go home. Her sisters thought that it was probably because she'd complained at the doctors and nurses until they'd given in.

Ronnie secretly wondered how her sister would cope with the baby once they got home. In the hospital she'd been fine, but she wondered whether the stress of being 'on her own' with Ruby would make her panic.

Over the rest of the weekend, Ronnie did her best to just watch Katy and offer her advice here and there – mainly if she was asked. She didn't want the teenager to think she was interfering or trying to take over. The blonde also did her best to keep the numbers of people visiting Ruby down, after seeing how stressed Katy was when Lauren, Whitney, Jay, Abi, Fat Boy, Darren and Jodie all turned up at the same time.

It was Monday morning before Ronnie and Roxy managed to persuade Katy to take Ruby out for a walk. They watched as the teenager loaded her daughter into the pram, slightly nervously, and slung the changing bag over the handles just in case she needed it.

"Ready?" Roxy asked, lifting Amy and settling her on her hip. Ronnie pushed James' pram out of the flat after her younger sister, leaving Katy to bring up the rear. The teenager sighed and looked down at the baby in the pram Jack had bought her – saving Ruby from one of Mo's finds – wondering whether she'd be any good at this whole parenting thing.

They headed out through the gardens, walking next to each other through the Square cheerfully. Everyone they passed wanted to stop and peer at Ruby, who was fast asleep and looking angelic. Katy knew that she looked a mess – she had hardly slept over the past three nights and without her hair being done or wearing any makeup she felt like a right state.

Coming to a halt outside the launderette, Katy carefully lifted Ruby out of her pram and cradled her in her arms, before pushing open the door and going inside. The teenager beamed at Dot before handing Ruby to her and pulling herself up to sit on the counter as the old woman spoke softly to the baby. Ronnie sat beside her mother-in-law, bouncing James on her knee while Roxy sat on Dot's other side, holding Amy back as the little girl tried to stroke her new cousin's head.

"Sorry?" Katy asked, dreamily, realising that she was being spoken to.

"I was just asking whether you've thought about a christening yet?" Dot repeated her question.

"Oh…" The teenager said thoughtfully. "Well… not really… I mean, she is going to be christened at some point… I've already promised Lauren and Whit they can be Godmothers… but I haven't really thought about when."

Dot smiled, returning her gaze to the baby. "That's nice. Lauren and Whitney will be good Godmothers. It'll give them something to focus on."

"Well… they're my best mates, so…" Katy said, trailing off with a shrug. She had to admit that she hadn't really considered whether they'd be good role models or responsible enough to have anything to do with her daughter. Actually, when it came to it she found that she didn't actually care. Lauren and Whitney were her best friends and they were going to be Ruby's Godmothers.

x-x

The next morning, Ronnie walked into the living room to find her younger sister standing at the window, rocking Ruby and singing softly to her. She seemed to be watching something out on the Square and didn't notice the blonde woman walking up behind her.

"Hey… come and have a cuddle with Auntie Ronnie, hmmm?" She murmured, hooking the baby out of Katy's arms. The teenager jumped slightly at the sound of her sister's voice. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Katy said quickly, turning away from the window and walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Tea?"

Ronnie smirked, spotting at once what her sister had been watching. Tyler and Christian were in the gardens apparently part-way through their training. She laughed and wandered through to the kitchen after Katy.

"You've got it bad, baby." Ronnie said with a grin, handing Ruby back to the teenager and taking over the breakfast preparations.

"No I ain't." Katy snapped back.

"I've never seen you like this before over anyone." Her sister continued, ignoring her words. Ronnie spotted Katy rolling her eyes as she started feeding her daughter, and grinned slightly. "Hey! I just want to make sure you're happy, sweetie. To make sure that you're not going to get hurt. Again."

Katy sighed. "I won't. Tyler's… he's not like everyone thinks. He's sweet and he actually cares about me." She saw Ronnie raising an eyebrow and glared at her. "He does!"

"If you're sure, sweetie." The blonde said lightly, shrugging and turning her back on Katy to make the tea. The toaster popped and she collected the slices of bread and started buttering them, keeping her back to her sister. This just annoyed the teenager, who was frustrated that Ronnie was treating her like a child.

"Ron… I can handle myself, you know that." She told her sister firmly with a shrug.

"Can you?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to face her. "In a fight, maybe. But will you be able to handle having your heart broken?"

"Tyler isn't going to break my heart." Katy said firmly.

Ronnie didn't say anything else on the subject, but she wasn't quite so sure. Jack was a good man, a decent one. But there weren't many like him around. She and Roxy had had their fair share of losers and so, it seemed, had Katy. The blonde hoped that for once she was wrong, but there was something about Tyler that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was just her being overprotective and maybe she had just decided that Tyler was a bad one, but Ronnie was determined that Katy wouldn't get hurt again.


	74. Chapter 74

**_OK, guys, I have a confession and an apology to make. I've been so epically busy lately that I've missed about three weeks' worth of Eastenders and the oldest episode that I have on iPlayer on my laptop is September 15th, so I've COMPLETELY missed Tyler's fight. So bear with me rushing through that part because I have NO idea what actually happened!_**

**_I'm doing my best to get up to date now, so hopefully I'll be able to catch up soon! :)_**

* * *

><p>"D'you fancy a drink later?" Tyler asked. Katy rolled over on her bed, staring at the ceiling and sighed.<p>

"I'd love to, but I can't drink and I don't think taking Ruby to the Vic at nine days old is an amazing idea."

"Why can't you drink?" His confused voice came through the phone and into her ear.

"Breast-feeding, ain't I." Katy told him simply. He made a strange sound and she could almost imagine the face he'd be pulling. "Besides, I'm absolutely shattered."

"What about the cinema then?" He pressed, obviously determined to get her to agree to something.

Katy laughed. "With a baby?"

"Can't you get a babysitter?"

"I doubt it." She sighed. "I mean, Ronnie and Roxy keep going on about how I have to make Rubes my main priority now. I'm sure Lauren or Whit or Dot would look after her for me, but to be honest with you I don't want to let her out of my sight."

"Well… can I come round to yours?"

"I'm making this really difficult, aren't I?" Katy asked him, rubbing her eyes with her free hand and trying to stifle a yawn. "Sure, you can come round later if you want. I think my sister will be in, though. What about coming round this afternoon instead? I'm here on my own with Ruby and James until teatime."

There were a couple of moments of hesitation. "Oh… I can't do this afternoon. I've got training at the gym."

"What? Why?" Katy asked, slightly suspiciously. She sat up and scooted back so that she was resting her back against the headboard. "Why are you training so much… I saw you this morning with Christian."

"I've got a fight… unlicensed and not really a big deal… but it's my second and Michael reckons –"

"Michael?" Katy demanded quickly, unable to hide the slight panic in her voice at the idea that he was involved. She still didn't trust him, despite the fact that he seemed to be getting on with his family.

"Yeah! He's set it all up… reckons that I can do alright if I keep my focus up and work hard." Tyler told her excitedly. Katy sighed. "Except… don't tell my Dad, alright."

"Why not?"

"He's got enough to worry about with the emporium. I mean, he wouldn't approve… you know what he's like."

"But… is it safe? Are you sure Michael isn't setting you up… or trying to get you hurt or something?"

"Are those pregnancy hormones still messing with you?" Tyler asked, annoyed. "Michael's my brother. He's looking out for me, yeah?"

Katy snorted derisively. "Sure. Like Michael gives a damn about anyone other than himself! He's a psycho, Ty, you know that!"

"He's my brother, Katy… just watch it, yeah?"

"Well… I've got to go. Ruby needs feeding. Maybe see you later." Katy said before hanging up the phone. She didn't wait for him to respond before she ended the call.

Glaring at the device in her hand, she threw it onto the bed and stood up, picking Ruby up gently and cradling her against her chest. Quietly she began to sing to her, the song that she'd sung many times during her pregnancy and since Ruby had been born.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love._" She sang, rocking her upper body gently and lulling Ruby back to sleep. "_I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met; no doubt in my mind where you belong._"

"You here, babe?" Roxy shouted coming into the flat. Katy called back a greeting, stroking Ruby's soft hair and kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Just you and me, hey baby? Just us." She whispered, closing her eyes out of a mixture of exhaustion and emotion as she spoke.

"How's my favourite little girl this morning?" Roxy asked, stroking her niece's head. "Well… favourite after Amy, obviously."

"She's fine. It's her mummy who's shattered." Katy said with a grin and another hastily stifled yawn. She shushed Ruby, who had started grizzling as soon as the teenager had stopped singing, and started making her way towards the cot to put her back down.

"Right… you go upstairs and have a nap in my bed. I'll look after Ruby for a while." Roxy offered, scooping the baby straight back out of her bed. Katy sighed and considered arguing for a moment. Then she nodded, kissed Roxy on the cheek and Ruby on the forehead and went upstairs for a much-needed sleep. Maybe when she woke up she'd be in a much better mood to talk to Tyler about this boxing match.

x-x

Katy slept for a couple of hours. Then she had a shower and did her hair and makeup. Finally she felt like a proper human again. Feeling guilty, she went down the stairs and out onto the Square. She felt horrible about how she and Tyler had left things after their phone call and decided that she needed to sort it.

As she walked to the boxing gym, people kept stopping the teenager and asking her about Ruby. Katy did her best to smile and be gracious about the compliments and best wishes, but she really didn't care about what the stall holders or people she vaguely recognised thought. She just wanted to find Tyler and make sure things between them were alright.

He wasn't in the gym when she arrived. Michael, however, was. He smiled nastily at her as she descended the staircase, under the pretence of looking for Jack.

"You lost weight?" Michael teased her, smirking. "You were getting a bit fat."

"Hilarious." Katy muttered, pushing open the office door and sticking her head inside.

"He's not here… he had to go out."

"Fine."

"So? Where's the kid?" Michael asked, moving to block her exit up the stairs.

Katy glared at him and tried to push past. "Move."

"I'm just being friendly." He said, smiling again.

"Seriously… move." She snapped. "Get out of my way."

"Ahhh… is postnatal depression?" Michael asked, putting a hand on her upper arm and pulling a sympathetic face. "They say that it affects the ones who already have problems… you know… mental problems. Didn't your sister get it?"

"Shut up about my sister. Anyway, you'd know all about mental problems, wouldn't you, psycho?" The teenager spat, losing her temper. "Seriously, get out of my way or I'll –"

Michael's face split into a wide grin. "You'll what? I'm looking forward to this threat… I hope it's creative."

"D'you know what?" Katy said, suddenly smiling at him. "You're not even worth the effort."

Bringing her foot down hard on Michael's, she shoved him aside and darted up the stairs as he swore after her, massaging his foot. At the top she turned, winked and rushed out of the club. Only then did she allow her hands to start shaking and her breath to catch in her chest.


	75. Chapter 75

Katy didn't tell Ronnie or Roxy about her run-in with Michael. Neither did she tell Jack. The teenager decided that she'd dealt with him, for now at least, and her family didn't need the added stress.

As the week went on, Katy was still convinced that the upcoming fight was a very bad idea and kept doing her best to convince Tyler of that fact as well. They were still keeping their relationship a secret – with Ruby now in the picture Katy couldn't handle the idea of all the gossip that would definitely follow her. She could almost imagine what would be said; that she was only with Tyler for security or that she was using Ruby to trap him. There was already speculation as to who the baby girl's father was. She'd caught people staring intently at Ruby and trying to work out who she looked like.

Tyler had asked Katy to come to the fight and support him, but she'd downright refused. Amongst her arguments were the fact that she couldn't take Ruby, nor could she leave her at home, that she didn't trust Michael and that she hated boxing. Angrily, he had suggested that he ask someone else to go and support him. Equally angrily the teenager had agreed that maybe he should. It was with a mixture of hurt and satisfaction that Katy learnt that Whitney had also refused Tyler's request.

The day of the fight arrived and Tyler tried one last time to convince Katy to go. Once again, she refused and, after an angry exchange and a few home truths being flung between them, the teenager furiously suggested that they call it a day on their relationship. Hurt, Tyler slammed out of the flat, heading to the boxing gym ready to face his opponent.

Katy paced backwards and forwards over the rug in the living room until Ronnie had finally had enough and snapped at her to get over to the gym and watch the fight. Hesitating for a moment, her sister grabbed a jacket and pretty much ran in the direction of the club.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she reached the side of the ring. Tyler was on the ground, a large brutal-looking man standing over him triumphantly. Standing beside Eddie, Katy just managed to stifle a scream. The strangled sound that escaped her caused Tyler to glance up. Their eyes met and something behind his steeled in determination. She smiled, weakly but reassuringly. Climbing to his feet, Tyler threw himself back into the fight, punching and pummelling with all he had.

It was almost too much for Katy to watch, but she couldn't look away either. Her breath hitched in her chest and she clutched Eddie's arm tightly. He looked as terrified as she felt as they watched Tyler slowly triumphing over his opponent. When he was finally declared the winner, a huge wave of happiness rushed over Katy, breaking and sending her into a fresh wave of tears; this time of relief.

Not that it lasted very long. Seconds later Tyler had collapsed in a crumpled heap on the floor of the ring and started fitting violently. Katy screamed as Dr Khan and others leapt to his side, trying to work out what was wrong.

"_He must have collapsed… he was fitting…_" Eddie told the doctor, his voice thick with tears. Jack pulled his sobbing sister-in-law into his arms quickly, cradling her head against his shoulder and rubbing her back.

"_After the fight?_" Dr Khan tried to clarify. The whole club had gone silent in shock.

Eddie nodded, distractedly. "_I don't understand… he won._"

"_You call this winning?_"

Jack moved towards Michael, still clutching the shaking teenager to him. "_I flaming well said, 'don't start the fight' didn't I?_" He hissed angrily at him. Katy hardly registered the words, clutching at the lapels of Jack's jacket for support.

"_I told him, 'stay down, take the count' but he wouldn't… he kept getting up. I even threw the towel in; he ignored it._" Eddie was saying, trying to justify things to himself as he stared at the motionless body of his youngest son.

Katy turned her head slightly to glance into the ring, but immediately wished she hadn't, breaking into fresh sobs and burying her head into Jack's chest once more. He stroked her hair and shushed her gently; pressing soft kisses to the top of her head and muttering comfortingly to her. What she really needed was her sisters, but he doubted that getting her to leave would be easy.

"_We need an ambulance, now!_" Dr Khan ordered. Jack felt Katy's knees buckle and tightened his grip on her to take the increased weight. "_Someone must have a phone!_"

"_Come on, son. Speak to me. Open your eyes, son!_" Eddie was pleading. "_Come on, son. I've seen fighters collapse before. Some of them don't get back up, do they doc? I've seen it._"

At his words, Katy burst into fresh, anguished sobs. She balled her hands into fists and drummed weakly on her brother-in-law's chest. He still kept his tight hold on her, letting her cry.

"_Please… I'm doing the best that I can._" The doctor assured Eddie, trying to calm him.

Anthony approached his father, tears streaming down his cheeks. Katy glanced at him, feeling the pain radiating off him. "_Dad…_" He muttered, reaching out.

Eddie brushed him aside. "_Get out of my sight!_" He bellowed, before turning back to Tyler. "_Tyler come on, son. Come on, get up._"

There was no response. Time seemed to have slowed ridiculously and Katy wasn't entirely sure how much of it had passed before paramedics appeared in the gym. They loaded Tyler carefully onto a stretcher and wheeled him outside and into an ambulance. A crowd had gathered to watch, but the teenager didn't notice any of the people, her attention firmly fixed on Tyler and the ambulance. Jack was still holding her close, trying to keep her calm.

Eddie and Anthony climbed into the back of the ambulance and, as the doors closed on them, the older man's eyes met Katy's. He looked tired and desperate and old. But as he saw the terrified expression in the teenager's eyes, he did his best to smile; shooting her a weak, not particularly reassuring grin. Shakily she returned it, tears pouring silently down her cheeks.

Then the doors shut and the ambulance rushed away through the Square with its siren blaring and its lights flashing. Jack gathered Katy into his arms and led her gently away towards the flat.


	76. Chapter 76

Ronnie glanced over to the sofa where Katy was sitting staring blankly into space. Then she sighed and turned back to her husband, who looked exhausted and strained. Running one hand over his chest, she placed the other gently on his cheek. Jack's eyes eased closed at her touch and he raised his own hand to cover hers.

"I've got to get back to the club…" He told her reluctantly. "I've gotta see if I can save our asses. I can't believe…"

"What's going to happen?" Ronnie murmured, leaning into him.

Jack hesitated a moment, breathing in her scent and kissing her hair before answering. "I don't know… if Tyler dies…" He shook his head wearily. "I'm gonna kill Michael for this…"

Giving her a final kiss, Jack left, closing the door gently behind him. Ronnie went back into the living room and sat beside Katy on the sofa, pulling her into a tight hug. The teenager barely seemed to notice the contact and, if she did, she didn't acknowledge it at all.

Singing softly, Ronnie pulled her sister from the sofa and led her to her bedroom. She dressed her in her pyjamas and then tucked her carefully into bed. Still singing to her, Ronnie checked Ruby in her cot, gently stroking her cheek and smiling as the little girl stared up at her through big blue eyes. Returning to the bed, Ronnie lay beside her sister, cradling her tightly and every so often thumbing away the tears that were coursing silently down Katy's cheeks.

"Come on, sweetie." She whispered. "Come on… sleep. Tomorrow we can go and see him. He'll be alright."

The blonde wondered about the strength of Katy's reaction to Tyler's situation. Of course seeing him hurt would have made her react like this… but she was also worried that her sister was having the same reaction to giving birth as she had. Making a mental note to phone the midwife in the morning and voice her concerns that Katy might be suffering from depression, Ronnie glanced down and realised that the teenager had stopped fighting her exhaustion and fallen into an uneasy sleep.

x-x

She was only asleep for an hour and then Katy was wide awake and demanding to be taken to the hospital. Half-heartedly her sister had argued, but then Jack had offered to drive her. Laying a hand on her husband's arm, Ronnie shook her head and went to get dressed.

Quickly Katy pulled on some clothes, before picking Ruby up tenderly and wrapping her in a thick blanket. Ronnie didn't bother to argue and Katy put her daughter gently into the car seat and carried her outside, securing her carefully into the car.

As they walked into the hospital, Ronnie led the way to the reception desk to ask where they could find Tyler. Katy cradled Ruby in her arms tightly, murmuring quietly to her. She glanced up and spotted Whitney and Fat Boy leaving through the doors and her eyes widened slightly. Her mind started whirling as she tried to work out why they were here. Was there something going on between Whitney and Tyler after all? She knew that he'd fancied her for a while, but she had always said she couldn't stand him. Unsure, Katy stared absent-mindedly at her daughter. Suddenly being there didn't seem like such a good idea at all.

"Come on, sweetie, this way." Ronnie said, taking Katy's elbow gently and leading her out of the reception and up a flight of stairs.

The teenager had no idea where they were going. She just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and keeping a firm hold on the bundle in her arms and let Ronnie lead the way. After a while they came to a corridor and the blonde slowed down, looking through doors on either side until she found the right one.

A red-headed woman was speaking to Eddie, explaining the situation. "_Tyler remained unconscious, so we've anaesthetised him and we've sent him up to ITU. That's the Intensive Care Unit._"

"_So he's got worse?_" An unseen person asked. Katy flinched at the sound of Michael's voice. Ronnie laid a hand on her arm to calm her.

"_The CT scan shows there's a small amount of bleeding between the brain and the skull._" The woman explained carefully. "_This isn't putting pressure on the brain at the moment though, which is encouraging, so at the moment we're just keeping him under close observation._"

"_So it's a waiting game?_" Michael asked.

"_What do we do?_" Katy heard Eddie ask. From where she was standing it sounded as though he was begging to be told how to carry on.

"_Well that's entirely up to you._" The woman said. "_You can wait or you can go and sit with Tyler._"

"_Let's get to the point… He will wake up?_"

There was a pause. It was only for a second or two, but to Katy it felt much longer. "_As I say, we're keeping a very close eye on him. I'm sorry I can't offer more._"

"_I'd like to see him… sit with him._" Eddie said.

Outside in the corridor, Katy panicked, not wanting him to come out of the room and catch her there eavesdropping. As the woman agreed to Eddie's request, she moved forwards into the doorway and looked at him nervously. He glanced at her carefully and she saw how much this was affecting him written plainly all over his face.

"I wanted… I just… How is he?" She asked, finding it difficult to speak coherently.

Apparently Eddie was suffering similarly because he shrugged. "He's in Intensive Care… they're monitoring him."

"Oh…"

Ronnie stepped forwards, putting an arm around her sister's waist. "D'you mind if we stay?"

"No… of course not." Eddie shook his head. "I'm going to sit with him for a while." He turned to Michael. "_You coming?_"

"_No, you're alright._"

Eddie looked disgusted. "_You're terrifying. You don't have a heart, do you?_"

"_If I'm going to get upset, I'm not going to do it in front of you._" Michael told him coldly. "_I'm not going to let you have that. Go on. Go and do what you do._"

Eddie walked out of the room, passed the Mitchell sisters. Ronnie reached out and squeezed his arm sympathetically as he went, causing him to send her an empty smile in thanks. Then they sank onto the sofa he had just vacated on the opposite side of the room from Michael. He watched them; his face completely devoid of emotion.

"You make me sick… d'you know that?" Katy snapped suddenly, glaring at Michael. "This is all your fault."

He laughed darkly and stood up, moving quickly towards her. Ronnie got to her feet and stood in front of him, glaring warningly.

"How is this my fault?" He demanded, looking between the sisters.

"You set up the fight… you encouraged Tyler to do it… you probably chose the worst possible opponent." She accused him. "And you don't even care that he's fighting for his life, do you? Go on… deny it. You just don't care!"

He laughed again, rubbing his chin. Then he glared and jabbed his finger at her. "What are you even doing here? What? You decided that my stupid little brother is the best bet to trick into playing daddy to your little brat?"

"OI!" Ronnie snapped, raising her hand warningly.

"The first thing I'm gonna do if Tyler wakes up is warn him what a dirty little slut you are; and I would know, wouldn't I?"" He said with a grin.

Turning swiftly on his heels he left the room. Ronnie sat down and gathered Katy into her arms, hugging her tightly yet again.


	77. Chapter 77

The next day, Katy had decided to forget what Michael had said to her. As much as she hated him, she wanted to believe that his reaction had been because he was worried about Tyler. She hoped that her accusations had been wrong. She hoped that the idea that Michael would have wanted Tyler hurt was wrong.

Reluctantly she agreed to meet up with Lauren and Whitney in the café for lunch. They wanted to see Ruby and Katy had no excuses as to why she couldn't make it. After seeing Whitney at the hospital the night before, Katy was feeling irrationally angry with her friend. There was no reason why Whitney shouldn't have gone to visit Tyler; they were mates after all. But she still felt uneasy about it.

During lunch, the Mitchell relaxed. Tyler's injuries didn't come up as a topic of conversation and the three of them laughed and chatted just like they normally did. Lauren told her friends about Darren and Jodie's split and the three took bets on how long the separation would last. Whitney thought a day, Katy thought it would last closer to a week and Lauren, the most cynical of the three, thought it would be even longer than that.

"Think about it though," Katy said, taking a bite of one of her chips as she spoke, "they're like Walford's answer to Romeo and Juliet, ain't they?"

"Yeah… it's dead sweet." Whitney agreed, rocking Ruby gently.

Lauren pulled a face. "Eurgh… are you actually trying to make me hurl?"

Her friends laughed, shaking their heads. "At least you're free of bridesmaid duty." Katy pointed out, taking her daughter back and manoeuvring her ready for a feed.

"Are you gonna do that here?" Lauren asked, pulling another face. Katy shrugged and nodded. Her friends exchanged a look and shook their heads slightly. "But I guess you're right… that is a positive."

"Weren't they trying to persuade you to restyle your hair?" Whitney asked, looking amused at the idea.

"That was NEVER going to happen!" Lauren assured her. Katy laughed.

Whitney grinned. "Why not?"

"_Would you let Vanessa and Jodie loose on yours, then, would you?_" The younger girl demanded, waving a clump of her hair at them wildly. The three of them laughed softly, imagining the devastation the two women could cause with their hair.

"_You seen Fat Boy or Tamwar?_" Darren asked, catching their attention. He looked slightly concerned and Katy guessed that it was down to his split from Jodie.

"_Have you been to the hospital?_" Whitney asked at once, not bothering to answer his question. Immediately Katy's heart plummeted and she stared at her friend with only thinly concealed devastation. This question seemed to confirm all her fears that there was something going on between Whitney and Tyler. There was no other reason why she would be asking whether Darren had been to the hospital.

"_Yeah I did… best hour of my life!_" He told them sarcastically. Katy had fixed her attention firmly on her daughter who had finished feeding and was snuffling sleepily. The teenager sorted herself out and burped Ruby so that she didn't have to look at anyone.

"_Right, well, how's Tyler?_" Whitney demanded. Katy kept her head down so that no one would see the expression on her face.

"_Not doing too good, from what I've heard. He's having an op to fix the bleeding on his brain._"

At once Whitney got to her feed and fled from the café. If she had any doubts that there was anything going on between Whitney and Tyler before, Katy was sure now. She clenched her jaw, refusing to let the tears that were burning in her eyes fall and took several steadying breaths.

"I've gotta get Ruby home." She muttered, not caring whether her friends were listening or not. Grabbing the bag off the back of her chair, she rushed towards where she'd left the pram and put the baby in carefully. Then she practically ran home, not seeing or hearing anyone that she passed.

Ronnie was in when the teenager burst through the flat door. Instantly she realised that there was something wrong with her sister, but it took her a long time to force Katy to tell her what was wrong. In the end it was the threat of going to fetch Roxy that pushed the girl into opening up about her fears. It wasn't that Katy didn't want Roxy to know, it was just that the more people who knew that Tyler was cheating on her the stupider it made her feel.

"You don't know that Tyler's cheating on you." Ronnie pointed out reasonably. Katy was curled up on the sofa, her head on her sister's lap. The blonde stroked the teenager's hair as she spoke, trying to comfort her. "Maybe Whitney's just worried about her mate, like she was with you."

"You didn't see the look on her face." Katy argued. "Besides, I saw her there last night and she never mentioned it. And Tyler asked her to go to the fight to support him…"

"Because you refused to go." The blonde reminded her, raising an eyebrow. "He was trying to make you jealous."

"But what if he wants Whitney instead of me. I mean… I've got a baby… she doesn't."

Ronnie sighed. "Tyler knew that you were going to have a baby before all this started, didn't he? I mean, your first date was a trip to the midwife."

"That wasn't a date." Katy muttered.

"And he still wanted you." Her sister continued, ignoring her. "I think you're just getting upset over nothing, sweetie." There was a pause. "Have you heard how he's doing?"

"He's had an operation to fix the bleeding in his brain." Katy said with a sigh. "But what does that mean?"

Her sister shook her head slightly. "Probably just what it sounds like. I don't know, sweetie. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

There was a slight pause while Katy considered her sister's question. Did she want to go to the hospital? Most of her was screaming yes. The rest of her was terrified about what she'd find when she got there. After several moments and a lot of deep breaths Katy nodded.

x-x

Ronnie was waiting for her in the reception area with Ruby, James and Amy. Nervously, her heart beating so hard she thought it was about to rip straight through her chest, Katy made her way towards the room she'd been told Tyler was in. He'd come out of the operation, which she decided was a good thing, but was sedated.

Outside the room she saw Anthony and Michael leaning against the wall. Instantly her mind began thinking of the worst possible reasons why they were out there rather than inside with their brother.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She demanded in a panicked voice.

Michael answered, his tone different from the last time they'd spoken. "He's had an operation and they've removed the clot on his brain. They're keeping him sedated and under observation for a while."

"So… he's gonna be alright?"

Anthony nodded and smiled weakly. "Fingers crossed."

"Why are you out here?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Whitney's in there with him. We thought we'd give her some privacy." The younger of the two brothers answered. He didn't notice the look that flickered across the teenager's face at his words, but Michael did. Surprisingly, he didn't mention it.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went in; she's your best friend after all, isn't she?" He said in a level voice. Katy tried to work out whether he was attempting to hurt her, but there was something genuine in his expression. It unnerved her slightly.

Shaking her head she backed away slowly, fighting with her overwhelming instinct to burst into tears. Words seemed to be avoiding working themselves into coherent sentences in her mind. "No… no. I… he… I… I just wanted to make sure he was alright. I… the… my… Ronnie's waiting for me with the kids. I better get back."

"We'll let him know you came." Anthony said, smiling at her gently. Katy sent him a curt nod and fled away down the corridor.


	78. Chapter 78

"Katy?" Ronnie called gently the next morning, knocking on her sister's bedroom door. She could hear Ruby grizzling softly, but there was no sound of life from the teenager. Taking a deep breath, the blonde opened the door and went inside.

All she could see of Katy was a lump in the middle of her bed, the covers pulled up over her head in an attempt to block out the sound of her daughter crying. She didn't even register Ronnie's footsteps as she crossed the room or the sudden added weight on the bed as she sat down. Gently, the older Mitchell pulled the duvet off Katy's head and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm ill…" Katy murmured, turning away. Her face was deathly pale, but her eyes were bright red as though she'd been awake all night crying. Ronnie was instantly worried, recognising herself in the teenager. She realised that her suspicions about Katy having post-natal depression might not have been as paranoid as she'd first thought.

"Come on, get up." She ordered, trying to pull her sister into a seated position. "Ruby's hungry."

"You feed her then!" Katy snapped, wrenching her arm out of Ronnie's grip and burying her head under the pillow. "I said I'm ill!"

Withdrawing her hands, Ronnie started twisting her fingers in her lap. "What happened at the hospital last night?" She asked cautiously. All Katy had said was that she'd seen Anthony and Michael and they'd told her that the operation went well but they were keeping Tyler sedated for a while.

Katy sighed, her head still hidden from sight. "Nothing… I told you."

"So why didn't you stay with him for a bit?"

"I didn't want to, OK?" The teenager exploded, sitting upright. The sudden change of tone made Ruby scream in fright. Scooping her up, Ronnie attempted to hand the baby to her mother, but Katy turned away, sliding back underneath the duvet. "I'm ill." She repeated.

Without another word, Ronnie left the room, taking Ruby with her. Katy heard her sister close the door quietly and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Squeezing her eyes shut, the teenager ignored the sounds of her phone ringing on her bedside cabinet. She knew from the personalised ringtone that it was Whitney calling, but Katy didn't want to speak to her. At that moment in time she never wanted to speak to her again. After a few minutes of silence the ringing started again. And then again. When it started for the sixth time, Katy grabbed hold of her mobile and hurled it across the room furiously. There was a crunching sound as it connected with the wall and the ringing stopped abruptly.

Katy was slightly surprised that Ronnie didn't come and see what had happened. In fact there was no sound from the living room at all. Getting up, she padded across the room and poked her head through the door. It was empty. Grumpily, the teenager checked the rest of the flat and, when she realised that she was alone, Katy dropped onto the sofa, curling her arms around her legs moodily.

x-x

"I'm going out." Katy announced that evening. Ronnie had returned after an hour or so, after taking Ruby and James for a walk.

"Where?" The blonde asked, glancing up from her book in surprise. She took in her younger sister's outfit with a slight frown. She was wearing an extremely short, tight skirt and a low cut top.

"It's Jodie's hen night, isn't it?" The teenager told her with a shrug. "Don't wait up."

"What about Ruby?" Ronnie demanded, raising an eyebrow. "What about your daughter?"

"You can watch her, can't you?"

Arching an eyebrow the blonde put down her book and stood up, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh, can I?"

Katy exhaled sharply. "Are you actually begrudging me a night out?"

Ronnie shook her head and turned away from the teenager, sitting down heavily. She nodded, her face twisting into an expression of half annoyance and half concern.

"Don't be too late." Was all she said in response to her sister's accusation.

With a slight snort of contempt, Katy left the flat heading to R&R where the hen night was being held. She grinned at the bouncer, who was so used to seeing her that he didn't even bother to ask for id. She went straight to the bar, ordered a double shot of vodka and drank it quickly. Wincing as the liquid burnt its way down her throat, she signalled for another and it followed the first.

"Hey!" Whitney said, putting a hand on Katy's waist in greeting and smiling at her. "Making up for lost time, eh?"

"Something like that." The Mitchell agreed coldly, turning and leaning against the bar. Lauren shot her a strange look, instantly noting the tone of her voice. Whitney, however, didn't seem to notice and simply ordered three more shots handing one to each of her friends.

"I tried phoning you earlier." She said, continuing as normal. There was a pause as the three girls shotted their drinks and replaced the glasses on the bar.

"Yeah… my phone broke." Katy informed her with a shrug. She didn't go into details about how her mobile had got broken. Lauren led the way over to a table and the three of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes as Jodie dragged Poppy up to the microphone to have a go at Karaoke. Katy raised an eyebrow at their choice of song, although how she could have considered they'd sing anything OTHER than a Spice Girls song was a mystery to her.

"_I know you're sorry._" Whitney told Lauren, drawing Katy back from her daydream. She didn't have any idea what Lauren had to be sorry about, but from the serious expressions on their faces it was something important. "_Just stop it now, OK?_"

"_Oh, yes. Tell that to both my faces. Poppy ain't spoken to me tonight._" Lauren snapped. Katy furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's happened?" She asked, glancing between them.

"Lauren had sex with Darren." Whitney told her quickly.

Katy felt as though her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "You what? When? WHY?"

"Alright… shut up. We were both hammered, OK? It was a complete mistake." Lauren said, defending herself. She glanced back at the makeshift stage where Jodie and Poppy were still singing. "_Maybe it was her that came into the car lot?_"

"_You're just being paranoid now._" Whitney told her firmly.

"Someone SAW you?" Katy asked.

"Not helping, Katy." Whitney told her with a sigh. The Mitchell just glared at her ferociously.

The tension was broken by Afia, who announced, "_I'm afraid to say you're not going through to the next round._"

"_Yeah, someone call the RSPCA! There's cats being strangled in here._" Whitney joined in, grinning. Neither Katy nor Lauren were particularly amused by their words and said nothing. They exchanged an unimpressed look, rolling their eyes simultaneously as Jodie walked towards them, a bright smile on her face.

"_Right, come on everyone. We're going to find Darren._" She announced.

Afia frowned. "_Darren?_"

"_Yeah, come on! I've had enough. Let's go._"

Shaking her head at Lauren, Katy muttered, "Some hen night." The younger girl raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement as they all stood to leave.

Katy was halfway to the door of the club when she realised that Lauren wasn't with her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her with Poppy. The beautician was clutching her arm so tightly that Katy could see her nails digging into Lauren's arm. In a couple of strides she was at her friend's side, pushing Poppy aside roughly.

"Problem?" Katy demanded, glaring at her.

Poppy shot her a simpering smile and shook her head, before moving away and joining Jodie once more. Katy scowled after her, waiting until they were out of earshot before asking Lauren what she'd said. Repeating Poppy's words, Lauren blinked rapidly.

"I don't blame her." She said softly. "It was a stupid, stupid mistake."

"It takes two to tango though, don't it?" Katy argued. "Besides, she ain't got no right to ban you from the wedding. JODIE wanted you there, so you should be there."

"I really don't care." Lauren told her with a shrug. Instantly her best friend knew she was lying and told her so. The younger girl sighed and shrugged. "I'm just gonna go home. I'm not in the mood anymore. You go and have fun."

Katy snorted. "Better not. I'd probably end up punching Poppy in the face. And she's not the only one." She said darkly, thinking about Whitney again.

"What d'you mean?" Lauren asked, catching the expression on her face.

Shaking her head, Katy smiled weakly. "Oh, nothing… That vodka's gone straight to my head. I better get home as well!"


	79. Chapter 79

Instead of going home, Katy walked as far as the gardens with Lauren and then made an excuse not to go to the flat. Once the Brannings' front door closed, Katy retreated into the darkness and collapsed onto one of the benches in the middle of the Square. Putting her head into her hands, she took several deep breaths. Not drinking for so long meant that what she'd drunk that night had affected her much more than it normally would.

The teenager jumped as someone approached, her head shooting up to see who it was. Taking in the blonde hair of her best friend's mother, Katy relaxed. Then she realised that Tanya looked almost as upset as she felt.

"Tanya?" She called out quietly. Apparently the woman hadn't noticed her and jumped violently at being addressed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… umm… nothing, just got things on my mind." She said, in a falsely bright voice. At once the teenager saw she was lying. Before she got a chance to speak, however, Tanya had walked away, calling over her shoulder, "You should get home, darlin', it's late."

Slightly confused, Katy stood up and followed the woman. She went into the salon and the teenager followed. Tanya sat in one of the chairs, wincing as though it hurt. Confused, Katy closed the door carefully behind her and the blonde woman jumped at the sound, a ripple of pain crossing her face.

Anxiously, Katy moved to sit on the chair beside her. "Tanya… what's happened? Have… have you been attacked or something?" She asked as gently as she could, knowing what a sensitive topic that was.

"What… I… no." Tanya assured her quickly, seeing the fright in the teenager's face. "Nothing like that."

Tanya was clearly in a lot of pain and Katy wasn't convinced by her denial. Taking a deep breath, the teenager made up her mind to share her biggest secret with the woman. Tanya had been there for her when she'd found out she was pregnant and now was the time to repay the favour.

"Listen… if you have been… attacked… then you can tell me because… well… because I know exactly what you're going through." Katy told her meaningfully. Tanya's eyes widened slightly, but the teenager didn't give her the chance to speak. "And it's horrible and you feel as though it's the end of the world. But then sometimes something amazing comes out of it, like Ruby did."

"You mean…" Tanya gasped, understanding the meaning behind her words. "Oh, darlin', I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Katy smiled weakly. "No one did… does… just my sisters. I haven't even told Lauren, so… please don't tell her."

"I won't." The woman promised, squeezing her hand. "But honestly… it's nothing like that."

"Then what?" Katy asked, tightening her grip on Tanya's hand. "You were there for me and now I'm going to be here for you. I know I'm just a silly little kid… your daughter's mate… but I want to help."

Tanya sighed and shook her head. "I'm just tired. After everything that's –"

"You can't lie to a liar." Katy pointed out with a small smile. "I know when people are covering something up. A problem shared and all that. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

To the teenager's horror, Tanya burst into tears. The divide between the two chairs made it difficult for Katy to hug her, but she did her best, stroking her hair gently and letting her sob until she was ready to speak.

After a long time, the sobs subsided and Tanya rubbed her eyes. She sniffed a couple of times, before swivelling slightly in her seat so that she was facing Katy properly. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the teenager's hand.

"I've got cancer." She said quickly. Katy's mouth dropped open. "Cervical. I had an operation today."

"Will that stop it?"

Tanya shook her head and then shrugged. "No. I don't know. I can't…"

"Why didn't Lauren say anything?" Katy asked weakly, squeezing Tanya's hands.

"She doesn't know… I haven't told her."

"What? Why?"

Tanya shook her head. "My Dad died of cancer… I nursed him. I remember what it was like watching him. I don't want that for my girls."

"But surely its better they know?" Katy argued. "I mean, Lauren thinks you're up to something. She's convinced you're having another affair or something. If you just tell her –"

"Don't you dare say anything." Tanya ordered, suddenly sharp. "If Lauren found out that I'd told you before I'd told her…"

"Of course I wouldn't tell her. But… if you had an operation today… shouldn't you be in hospital?"

"And leave the kids and Rainie to fend for themselves?" Tanya asked with the ghost of a smile. "That's possibly the worst idea ever. Besides, how would I explain that? I told them I had a course to go on for the salon. They barely believed that. They'd never believe that it was an overnight course."

"No wonder you're in so much pain." Katy murmured, sighing deeply. Noticing the look on Tanya's face she shook her head. "You didn't need to say it; I can see it on your face."

"I don't know what to do." Tanya admitted, sobbing again. "What if I die? What if they're left without a mother… I've already messed them up. Oscar's just a baby. And Abi and Lauren need me, even if they don't think they do."

"They love you to bits, Tanya. Lauren's just… she's too like you to see it. Honestly." The blonde woman snorted at Katy's words, as though she didn't believe her. "Seriously, she'd be the first to defend you. When she found out about you and Max she refused to believe it was your fault. She was just hurt, that's all. She didn't want YOU to get hurt."

After sniffing a couple more times, Tanya wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her cardigan and nodded firmly, as though forcing herself to calm down. Then she tilted her head to one side surveying the teenager critically.

"You've heard my problems, now it's your turn to talk." She said, firmly.

Katy shook her head and smiled weakly. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I've heard that the beginning is generally quite a good place." Tanya joked. Neither of them could bring themselves to do more than smile weakly though.

"I'm scared." Katy said at last. "You know that my mam had problems… and when Ronnie had James… I'm scared I've got the same thing."

"Depression?" Tanya asked gently. "Talk to your midwife."

The teenager snorted quietly, shaking her head. "What if it's more than just post-natal? What if it's more serious than that? Like my mam."

"Then it's important that you ask her." The woman said firmly. "The sooner you talk to someone, the sooner you'll feel better about it."

"Are you gonna take your own advice?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow. Tanya smiled.

"I will if you do." She promised.


	80. Chapter 80

Katy pulled a face, staring at herself in the mirror. After her conversation with Tanya the night before, she'd hurried back to the flat and apologised to her sister. Ronnie had been deeply relieved to see the old Katy back and said nothing more about it. Then Lauren had phoned to say that Jodie knew that she'd slept with Darren.

It turned out, however, that the wedding was still on. Katy wasn't sure whether she should go or not; attending the wedding, when her best friend wasn't, made her feel like some kind of traitor. Lauren assured her that she didn't mind and so the Mitchell had decided to go with everyone else.

"You're going to be late!" Ronnie called from the living room, making her sister roll her eyes slightly. She gave her outfit one final glance and picked up Ruby's car seat.

"It's a must have accessory!" She joked, walking through her bedroom door and pointing to it.

Ronnie laughed. "You look beautiful and so does she."

Katy didn't need any persuasion to admit that her daughter looked adorable in her pretty little dress. She'd even put a hair band on her, complete with a large pink bow.

"One of us looks beautiful." She agreed with a grin. "I still feel bad going when Lauren isn't."

"You're not the one who slept with the groom, are you?" Ronnie pointed out.

"Yeah… but Lauren's my best mate. Isn't this like… betrayal or something?"

Her sister laughed. "Don't be silly."

"Alright… I'll see you later."

"Have fun!"

x-x

The next day Katy woke up late. She'd been totally exhausted that Ronnie had got Ruby up so that she wouldn't wake the teenager when she wanted her feed. She'd had time to shower and dress and do her hair before there was a loud knocking on the flat door.

Ronnie showed Lauren in and the teenager fell on her friend, crying loudly. Katy did her best to look shocked and horrified when she told her about Tanya's illness. The Mitchell was so relieved that the woman had told her daughter the truth. Hopefully now it meant that Lauren would stop blaming everything that went wrong on her mother.

"Tea." Ronnie said softly, handing a mug to Lauren and squeezing her shoulder.

The girl sobbed again. "Please don't tell her I told you. She didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Of course." Ronnie promised, stroking her hair. "I'll take the kids to the park… let you two talk for a bit."

Katy smiled gratefully at her sister as she gathered up James and Ruby and their things and headed out. Then she turned to Lauren, encouraging her to open up and tell her everything that she was thinking. She listened as the girl poured out her heart, nodding and shaking her head in all the right places.

"But it's just not fair!" Lauren exclaimed for about the tenth time, dissolving into fresh sobs. "Why mum?"

"Why anyone, Lauren?" Katy told her with a sigh. "Why do some people deserve to be happy and others don't? Why do some get ill? Why do terrible things happen to some people? It's just life. We have to deal with whatever is thrown at us."

Lauren took a long, deep sigh. "I've got to go. Mum was only popping out for a bit, she'll be back by now… or soon at least." Standing up, she hesitated. Katy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright, you know." The Mitchell whispered reassuringly. "Your mum's a fighter."

"Thank you." Lauren said softly, nodding gratefully. "I'll see you later."

"Keep your chin up, sweetheart." Katy ordered, smiling.

x-x

When Ronnie came back from the park, she could see that her sister was in no mood for talking about anything serious. Instead she dragged Roxy down, ordered pizza and the sisters spent the evening watching films and messing around. It was almost like old times.

"No, NO!" Katy choked as Roxy tickled her mercilessly. "Seriously, stop! I'm going to wet myself!"

"OHHH!" Roxy leapt away from her sister, pretending to be disgusted. Then she pounced on Katy once more, tickling much more vigorously.

Ronnie laughed along with them, joining in on the act. Roxy squealed as both her sister set about tickling her mercilessly. Then they all realised how loud they were being at exactly the same moment and froze, staring towards Katy's bedroom where Amy was tucked up in bed. There was no sound from any of the babies, but the sister's stopped their tickling war, curling up together and focusing on the film on the television instead.

"This is REALLY boring!" Katy announced after trying to watch the romantic film her sisters had chosen for about ten minutes. "Can we not watch something else?"

"I'm going to head to bed soon." Ronnie said, stifling a yawn.

Katy shook her head, glancing at the time. "It's only half past ten! How old are you, eighty-six?"

"Some of us were up before lunchtime, actually." The oldest of the three said with a broad grin. "I've actually been awake for fifteen hours. You've only been awake for about nine!"

"Ha, ha!" The teenager said with a smirk. "Rox… you're not as much of an old lady as our Ron, are you?"

"Well… I am actually getting quite tired now. I've been up nearly as long as Ron has!"

"OK… where are the Veronica and Roxanne I used to know?" Katy asked, laughing. "Where are they and what have you done with them?"

Ronnie swatted her sister's hands away, pulling a face. "Oh, stop it, you! I'm just looking forward to the day when you actually get up at a reasonable time!"

Katy grinned. "Alright, grandma! Go to bed then! D'you want a Horlicks or something to help you sleep?"

"Oh, shut up!" The oldest of the three laughed. Then she yawned widely which started the other two off giggling manically until she sighed, shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I am… I'm actually going to bed!"

"Alright, go!" Roxy said, throwing a cushion at her. "Stop saying it and actually go!"


	81. Chapter 81

"Isn't Tyler coming out of hospital today?" Ronnie asked, setting a mug of coffee on the kitchen table in front of her sister. Katy shrugged, concentrating on feeding her daughter rather than on what her sister was saying.

"Dunno… maybe." She said.

"Oh, come on, sweetie." The blonde said with a sigh, stroking her son's cheek as she passed the high chair and sat at the table opposite the teenager. "You're upset because Whitney went to visit him in hospital and didn't tell you. Why would she tell you? She didn't know there was anything going on between you and Tyler, did she?"

"Right…"

Ronnie sighed. "Go and see him."

"No."

"Katherine Mitchell… you're going to be hanging round here like a bear with a sore head until you work things out; one way or the other."

"I'm not bothered." Katy told her firmly.

"You can't lie to me." Ronnie said, laughing. "I saw what you were like when he got hurt. I took you to hospital, remember. I put you to bed."

"I'm really not bothered." The teenager repeated. "Just leave it, Ron. Tyler can do what he likes, yeah? I've got more important things to worry about."

She stood up and turned on her tail, heading into her bedroom. The door closed with a snap. Ronnie shook her head, staring at her son. Katy was definitely a Mitchell; when the going got tough she just closed herself off and refused to let anyone know what she was thinking or feeling.

In her bedroom, Katy laid Ruby gently in her cot, leaning over and smiling down at the baby. She stoked her head gently, before turning and sinking onto her bed with her head in her hands. She was bothered; a lot more bothered than she was willing to admit, even to herself.

Since she'd lost her temper and thrown her phone at the wall she hadn't had any form of communication with her friends. Not that she really minded. She didn't feel like talking to Whitney and Lauren had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"Oi… there'll be no sulking, missy." Ronnie said, opening Katy's door and standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms folded across her chest. She arched an eyebrow and fixed her with a fierce glare. "You are NOT going to hide away in here. Take Ruby and get some air. I'm not saying you have to talk to Tyler… just go out."

Katy hesitated for a moment before nodding. She could do with some fresh air, she decided. And no guy was going to stop her doing what she wanted. Especially not Tyler Moon. She nodded again, more determinedly and stood up.

"Good girl. Do your face and show the world that Katy Mitchell doesn't take crap from anyone." Her sister said, grinning. Ronnie placed a kiss on the teenager's hair, before heading out of the room to leave her to get ready.

x-x

Katy didn't see Tyler for a long time. She had heard that he was back on the Square after his operation – once or twice she'd caught a glimpse of him with Anthony or Michael or their Dad – but she avoided him as best she could. Without a functioning mobile this proved to be easier than she'd expected. He, in turn, hadn't attempted to see her either. This convinced Katy that her suspicions had been right all along.

She had seen Lauren and Whitney a couple of times, but the Branning had spent every moment either talking about her Mum's illness or staring into space. Katy felt for her, she really did, but she had things on her own mind. Whitney just talked about the usual gossipy things they'd always discussed, occasionally mentioning Tyler. Whenever she did so, Katy would clench her hands into fists and look anywhere but at the younger girl's face until she changed the subject. Apparently Whitney had no idea that Katy was annoyed with her, and the Mitchell didn't intend to enlighten her any time soon.

One Monday morning, a couple of weeks later, Katy was crossing the Square. Ronnie had dragged her out of bed and demanded that, if she didn't intend to do anything useful, she could go to the Minute Mart and pick up the shopping. Rolling her eyes, the teenager did as she was told. She was tired of arguing with her sister.

Slightly further on from the shop, she saw Phil, Ben and Heather standing outside the café, looking at the window. Someone seemed to have spray-painted some huge, red writing onto it. With a small smirk, which she quickly hid, Katy changed direction and pushed Ruby's pram to stand beside them. '_No blacks allowed_' she read, before glancing quickly at her cousins' faces. Phil looked livid – but what was new there – while Ben's expression wasn't easily definable.

"What's happened?" She asked quietly, so that only Ben could hear her. The boy shrugged and said nothing, pointedly avoiding her eyes.

"_Right… get that off the window._" Phil barked at Heather. The woman looked put out.

"_It's not my fault it's there!_" She protested.

"_And what's that supposed to mean, eh?_" The Mitchell retorted aggressively.

"_Dad…_" Ben started, weakly trying to calm him down. It had absolutely no effect. Katy thought that if he'd really meant it, Ben would have tried harder to defend Heather.

"_Nah… no, come on._" Phil said. "_Tinkerbell's found her tonsils. Come on, what is it? What? You think I'm a racist? Is that it, eh?_"

"Oi, Phil, that's enough!" Katy snapped. "Leave her alone."

"You keep your nose out and your mouth shut." He demanded, glaring at his teenage cousin. Katy shot Heather an apologetic look as the woman went inside.

"You're such a pig, you know that?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. Phil snorted and didn't bother to answer. "If you weren't family…"

"But I am, ain't I? So shut it." Phil told her. Everyone around them was staring, mainly at the graffiti. The man glanced around, before looking at Ben. "_Get that cleaned, yeah?_"

"_But I'm meeting Abi for school!_" His son complained.

Phil didn't look as though he particularly cared. "_Whose side is my son on, hmm?_"

He stalked away leaving the teenagers staring after him. Katy looked at Ben and saw that her cousin looked thoughtful. She sighed and shook her head slightly, knowing that look and not wanting him to do anything stupid.

"Listen, I'll help you, alright? Two of us will get it done quicker, yeah?" She offered. He sighed, nodded and shot her a small smile.

As they started to get to work on the window, Ben was clearly doing his best to avoid talking to his older cousin. Katy didn't push him – knowing how much she hated people trying to force her into spilling her thoughts when she didn't want to. After a while, however, the silence started getting to her. Putting her sponge back into the bucket of lukewarm, soapy water, she checked on Ruby before crossing her arms and turning to look at Ben.

"What's up, cuz?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. "I know you and I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Just leave it, alright?" He begged, quietly.

"If there's something or someone bothering you… I wanna know. You said you'd be there if Tyler stepped out of line…" She hesitated for a moment, the usual feeling of betrayal making itself known as she thought about him. Then she blocked it out and concentrated on the teenage boy in front of her. "Well I'm here for you, OK? You want me to knock anyone out?"

He grinned at her offer and shook his head. "Nah… it's just… I've got stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

There was a long pause. "Being back here… coping with Dad again. It's harder than I expected."

Katy nodded, understanding. She knew that Ben was keeping something back, but she knew that if she pushed him anymore he'd choke up and block her out. At least he knew he could come to her when he was ready.

At that moment, Ruby started screaming; her little face going bright red. A quick inspection told Katy that she needed a clean nappy. On top of that she was probably hungry and well. With hasty apologies for leaving him on his own, Katy hugged Ben and rushed back to the flat to sort out her daughter, completely forgetting that she was supposed to have done the shopping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This weekend I went home and, rather than doing what I intended to, I completely ignored the MASSIVE amounts of uni work I was supposed to be doing and caught up with the billions of episodes of Eastenders I had saved on my laptop. OK, billions is a bit of an exaggeration... it was more like 12! But anyway, now I'm up to date and have more chapters for you lovely people to read :)<em>**

**_Reviews make me happy :)_**

**_x_**


	82. Chapter 82

"Oi!" A gruff voice said through the receiver of the flat phone. Katy instantly knew it was Phil and rolled her eyes. "Mitchell gathering at the Vic. Be there in five minutes, alright? Make sure your sisters are there as well."

Katy hung up without bothering to answer. Then she opened Ronnie's bedroom door and called, "King Kong's summoned us. We have to be at the Vic in five, apparently."

"What for, did he say?"

"Nope…" Katy shrugged, already heading to the flat door to inform Roxy. "Just said that it's a Mitchell gathering and I had to make sure you and Rox were there too."

Ronnie sighed and shook her head. "I bet this is because of that graffiti." Katy had told her sister about the comment on the café window as soon as she got in; mainly because it was her excuse for having forgotten the shopping. "He's making sure people see the Mitchells are united and not bothered."

"Probably… but if he's buying lunch then I don't care!" The teenager told her with a grin, disappearing upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later the three sisters, along with their children, were crossing the gardens to the pub. Phil had said five minutes, but he would have to deal with the fact they were late. Getting themselves and the babies ready had taken longer than he'd allowed for.

"Sorry, sorry!" Roxy apologised before their cousin could start. She breezed into the pub, holding up one hand as a sign of surrender before he started having a go at them. She pulled Amy along with her. Ronnie was behind her, James balanced on her hip, with Katy bringing up the rear. She was carrying Ruby's car seat over her arm and smiled reassuringly at Ben.

"I said five minutes." Phil reminded Katy, who rolled her eyes.

"Hello… three small children to deal with. We need more warning than that!" The teenager pointed out.

She slid onto one of the padded seats at a table next to her older sister and balanced the car seat beside her, making sure that her baby wasn't too hot. Glancing up, her eye fell on a table at the other end of the pub. The sound of laughter reached her ears and she realised that it was the Moons and Vanessa. There was another man with them, who she didn't recognise. Quickly she looked away before Tyler noticed her.

"So… are we eating or not?" She asked as her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Yeah… order what you like." Her cousin said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Ben and Jay took the other chairs, while the three sisters sat on the bench along the wall with their children. "I don't pay here."

Katy shook her head at his tone, but looked over the menu without any complaints. As long as she didn't have to pay she didn't really care who did – or didn't, as the case may be. Glancing up at the sound of a familiar voice, she realised that Whitney had come into the pub and was talking to Tyler. She didn't know what they were saying, but he didn't seem keen to talk and she looked slightly upset about it. Katy couldn't help feeling a little smug about this; was there trouble in paradise already?

Ronnie nudged her, furrowing her eyebrows a little and the teenager shrugged shallowly, smiling vaguely back.

"I was thinking of having the lasagne." Katy told her. "What about you?"

The blonde was about to speak, when Tyler's voice reached their ears over the loud chatter in the pub. He was calling Whitney's name and telling her to wait for him. Katy's grip on the menu tightened, her knuckles going white. She determinedly looked at it, refusing to look at her sister or chance making eye contact with Tyler.

"Katy…" He said, spotting her. At once her head snapped up as he addressed her and she noticed that he looked a little flustered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Alright?" She said roughly. Phil, Ben and Jay who had returned to their game of darts, glanced over at the sound of her voice. Ben lowered the dart he was aiming at the board and their expressions clearly indicated that they were in protection mode. Katy shook her head slightly at them and they looked away.

"Yeah… I… I was ringing you… when they let me out of hospital. But your phone was always off?" He told her, sounding almost apologetic.

She glared at him. "It's broken… but don't let me hold you up… obviously you wanted to speak to Whitney…"

He blushed slightly, glancing towards the doors that Whitney had just left through. "It's not like that… sweetheart… it's –"

Katy cut him off. "I'm not your sweetheart. Don't call me sweetheart. My name is Katy."

"Katy." He said, sighing slightly. "Listen… she came to visit me… she obviously has a thing for me. I never meant to encourage her, but I might have given her mixed signals. When you were clearly avoiding me I... I kissed her." Katy sucked in her breath sharply, clutching the menu even tighter so that it crumpled in her grip. "It didn't mean anything… I thought… I thought I'd lost you…"

"Yeah well… if you hadn't before… you sure have now." Katy snapped, refusing to look at him. Slipping her arm under the handle of Ruby's car seat she stood up quickly, turning to her cousin. "Sorry, Phil, I've lost my appetite… thanks for the offer of lunch and all… maybe some other time."

Then she turned and marched through the doors and across the Square to the flat. Katy vaguely heard voices calling her name, but she kept her head held high and ignored everything around her until she was safely home.

x-x

"Why does everything bad happen to me?" She demanded as Ronnie pottered around the kitchen, cooking dinner later that evening. "I mean, EVERYTHING bad happens to me!"

"Don't be overdramatic." Ronnie sighed, shaking her head. She'd listened to her sister moaning and complaining all afternoon. It had only been broken by Roxy appearing with the news that Phil had gone crazy and thrown everyone out of the Vic – including Kat, Alfie and baby Tommy.

"Overdramatic? I'm not being overdramatic!" She screeched.

Ronnie shushed her. "Shh! You'll wake the babies. And yes, you are. You can go out there and ask anyone on the Square and they'll tell you stories about themselves. You're not the only one with problems, Katy. You aren't the only one who's been through things they wish never happened." She sighed and pulled Katy into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that her sister was struggling to break free, incensed by how little sympathy her sister was giving her. "Stop being so selfish, Katy and get over it. Ruby needs you to be strong, OK? And if what Roxy said is right, we're going to have a rough time ahead of us."

"What?" Katy was temporarily distracted from how annoyed she was at her sister. "Why?"

"Phil's a Mitchell… we're Mitchells… whatever this is about, we have to remember he's family." Ronnie told her firmly, stroking a stray strand of hair away from the teenager's disgusted face.

"But… what if he's wrong?"

"He probably is." Ronnie said with a shrug. "But he's still family."


	83. Chapter 83

Katy woke up early the next morning and, rather than rolling over and trying to get back to sleep, she got up, showered quickly and dressed. Then she changed and fed Ruby, before dressing her and heading into the kitchen where Ronnie was eating her breakfast. The blonde looked shocked to see her younger sister so awake so early in the morning, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna try and talk some sense into Phil." The teenager said, chewing on the slice of toast her sister put in front of her.

Ronnie shook her head. "There's no point. When he gets an idea into his head…"

"It's worth a try, right?" Katy pressed her with a shrug. "Kat's your mate, ain't she? Phil's kicked her and Tommy out of their home. Tommy… her baby… who is the same age as James."

Glancing quickly at her son in the highchair, Ronnie sighed. "Fine. But I'm telling you now; you won't convince Phil Mitchell that he's in the wrong."

Katy grinned and shrugged. "Can you watch Rubes? I don't want to expose her to whatever argument Phil and I may or may not get into."

"Be careful." Ronnie warned. "You know Phil and his temper."

The teenager grinned as she opened the flat door and looked back over her shoulder. "I will."

There were a surprising number of people around for that time of the morning. Katy had to concede that perhaps her sister had been right and she should start getting up earlier in the mornings. No one made eye contact with Katy as she headed towards the Vic. Glancing around as she opened the pub door, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Knowing that the second she disappeared inside they would start gossiping, Katy took a deep breath and went in.

"What have you done?" She demanded as the doors swung shut behind her.

"What?" He barked, as though he couldn't believe she was questioning him.

"Chucking Alfie and Kat out? With a baby? What's wrong with you!" Katy said heatedly, not taking any notice of the fact that Phil had stepped closer and was glaring warningly at her.

"I'm sticking up for Ben!" He shouted, his face turning bright red. "I'm looking out for my boy. No one speaks to him like that and gets away with it."

"OK… so you're sticking up for Ben, yeah?" Katy asked, ignoring the fact that he looked as though his head was about to explode in fury. "So why does he keep telling you to stop? Why doesn't he WANT you to punish Patrick and the others? Hmm? Have you even bothered to try and talk to him?"

"Of course I have!"

"Really? So you didn't just shout and swear and throw your weight around?" She demanded. Phil didn't say anything. Katy snorted with sarcastic laughter. "Didn't think so. Phil… you're never going to understand what's going on in Ben's head unless you properly ask him."

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Phil demanded, changing tack when he realised Katy was getting the upper hand. "Why do you care? I was gonna give the Vic to you and your sisters to run."

Katy hesitated. That was what she'd always wanted; the three of them back in the Vic… things back the way they had been before. But she knew it wasn't going to happen. She shook her head.

"Just sort it out, Phil… before you lose Ben for good." She warned, turning and leaving the Vic.

She took no notice of the judging faces that followed her progress from the pub and back towards the flat. People always gossiped about anything and everything; she was used to it. What she wasn't expecting was the direct approach.

"OI! Mitchell!" Came the shrill shriek of Kat Moon across the Square. Katy took a deep breath and turned around to face the woman. "What… you jumping into our grave before it's even dug?"

"Hey!" The teenager complained, putting her hands on her hips. "If you must know I was over there telling Phil what an idiot I think he is and doing my best to convince him that you and Alfie should be back in that pub as soon as possible."

"You… what?" Kat asked, looking confused. She shifted Tommy on her hip into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah… I was risking the wrath of Phil Mitchell on your behalf and you automatically think that I was trying to get my feet under the Vic table! I'm offended." The teenager said, dramatically. "Phil's probably going to knee-cap me and you automatically think the worst! What a bloody cheek!"

"Did you really do that? For us?" Kat's face contorted into a look of complete bewilderment, mixed with gratitude.

"What are mates for?" Katy shrugged. "Besides, Phil's in the wrong. He had no right to throw you out… or victimise Patrick like he has. He might be family, but I'm not just gonna roll over and do as I'm told." She started to walk away, leaving Kat staring after her. "I did my best… I can't promise Phil will develop a conscience though."

"Katy?"

At first Katy thought it was Kat calling her back and stopped in the middle of the gardens. Then she realised that the voice definitely wasn't hers and with that realisation came the sudden acknowledgement of who it did belong to. Tyler.

"What d'you want?" She asked, suddenly tired.

"I wanted to say sorry." He told her softly, putting a hand on her arm. Slowly, he pulled her around so that she was facing him. "I was insensitive and thoughtless and… well… everything bad." She couldn't help smiling a little at his ineloquence. Apparently he took this as a sign that he should continue. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you back, OK?"

"Sure…" She agreed, not really believing him. "What about Whit?"

"I told you… she's not my type." Tyler told her, almost pleadingly. "Here…" He reached around his neck and removed something, forcing it into her hand. "I want you to have this… my Dad gave it to me… but I want you to wear it."

"What…" Katy glanced down at the necklace Tyler had pressed into her palm. It was a fine gold chain with a small crescent moon pendant on it. "I can't take this."

He closed her hand around the necklace. "You can. I want you to. Please?"

The girl didn't have the heart to refuse. Instead she nodded wordlessly. Tyler smiled broadly, gave her a kiss on her cheek that she barely felt and walked away. Katy glanced up from her hand at his figure. He was almost bouncing as he went. His beaming smile met her gaze as he looked over his shoulder at the gate, before disappearing towards his house.

Shaking her head, slightly dazed, Katy went home. Ronnie stared at her as she let out a stream of words that were supposed to inform her sister about everything that had happened to her in the half hour she'd been out of the flat. In reality it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. All Ronnie understood was, 'he wanted me to have this…" before the moon necklace was thrust into her hand and Katy burst into tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys! :) Thank you so much for still reading and all your lovely comments! It means a lot :D<strong>_


	84. Chapter 84

"So?" Tyler asked the next day when Katy was heading back from the chip shop with dinner. "Are you wearing it?"

"What?" Katy asked, pretending to be tucking Ruby's blanket around her more securely. Amy, who had demanded to be allowed to accompany her aunt and cousin to the chip shop, stared up at her from her position standing on the back of the pram and the teenager smiled reassuringly.

"The necklace? Are you wearing it?" He pressed.

Katy hesitated. "No… sorry, I..." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry… I just don't want to get hurt again. I trusted you before and then you… well… I got hurt. I want… you and me… I want… but…"

"You're scared?" He asked softly. Katy nodded. Gently Tyler reached out to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She flinched and looked away from him. "Sorry."

"No… it's me. Well, it's you as well. But mainly it's me." She apologised.

"Auntie K…" Amy murmured, drawing her aunt's attention back to her. Katy smoothed her hair affectionately.

"I've got to go… sorry… just… keep trying, OK?" She asked, smiling.

Tyler grinned and leant down to kiss her cheek. Katy closed her eyes and leant into it. She turned her head slightly so that her lips met his and kissed him back. She was so taken in by it that she only realised what was going on when she felt Amy tugging on her arm.

Looking horrified, she jumped away from him. "I've got to go. Sorry."

Katy practically ran back to the flat. She handed over the bag of fish and chips to Ronnie, lifted Amy down from the platform at the back of the pram and whispered in her ear for her to go and jump on Roxy who was dozing on the sofa and lifted Ruby out of the pram.

"What happened?" Ronnie whispered in her ear as she passed, getting plates and serving up the food.

"What d'you mean?" Her sister asked guardedly, perching on a kitchen chair to feed her daughter.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "You look… as though something's happened… something not necessarily bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katy said, a small smirk appearing on her face. Ronnie said nothing, but moved away to the coffee table. She bent and picked something up, before moving back to the teenager. She put the gold chain around her neck, fastening it quickly and making sure the moon pendant was facing the right way.

"He's a keeper, sweetie." She said quietly. Then she winked. "But make him work hard before you give in."

x-x

The next time Katy saw Tyler, he spotted the necklace immediately and beamed – even though she had done her best to keep it tucked away out of sight. It was her first day back at Walford High and she wasn't in the mood to chat. The normally completely confident teenager was absolutely terrified at the idea of going back to school, despite the fact that Lauren had assured her everyone was looking forward to seeing her and hearing about Ruby.

It took her a lot of effort to return his smile, admittedly not quite as enthusiastically. Then she followed Lauren into the café, where they met Whitney. Since Tyler had explained, things between Katy and Whitney had gone back to normal – not that the younger girl seemed to have noticed things were strained anyway. Katy was genuinely pleased that her friend had applied for Work Experience at the playgroup.

"_I don't get it._" Lauren admitted as they stood at the counter waiting for their order. "The playgroup called you."

"_Yeah…_" Whitney agreed, looking unenthusiastic. "_About my CRB check…_" she smiled and accepted her mug of coffee from Marie. "_Thanks._"

"_Yeah, so if you don't call them back they'll think you're not interested._" Lauren pointed out. Katy nodded in agreement, taking a large gulp of her tea.

"_Yeah, well, what's the point?_" Whitney asked with a sigh. "_I mean, come on… they know about my shoplifting now, so they're not gonna want me, are they?_"

"Oi, stop being so negative!" Katy ordered, shaking her head.

Lauren nodded and grinned. "_She's right. It's just work experience, Whit._"

"_At the poxy community centre!_" Whitney agreed, grinning sarcastically. "_I dunno why I bother._"

Her friends exchanged a look before following her to a table.

"_I didn't mean it like that!_" Lauren told her firmly.

Katy smiled at her. "Come on, Whit…"

"_No! It's not Art College, is it? But, you know, then again we're not all as talented as you, are we?_" She pointed out, clearly annoyed.

"_Who says I'll even get in?_" Lauren asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

Katy snorted derisively and Whitney shook her head before speaking. "_Yeah, you will. Must be nice… things always working out for you._"

The older girl threw a glance at Lauren on hearing their friend's words. The youngest of the three looked quickly down and her face fell. Katy knew that she was thinking about her mother and started to change the subject. Soon all three were engaged in a most interesting discussion about whether or not Katy should change her hairstyle and colour.

x-x

The day had dragged. Katy had left the other two and headed to school. Lauren had made up some excuse to stay at home, something about needing to drive Tanya to the wholesalers, but her friend suspected that her Mum might have a hospital appointment or something. She didn't argue anyway, just said she hoped everything went OK and headed off.

Lauren had been right; no one said anything negative about the fact that Katy had been off school to have a baby. If anything, her friends were excited and no one else cared. The girls in her English class demanded to see photos, so Miss Palmer called a halt to the lesson until Katy pulled out her phone and satisfied their curiosity.

When she got home, Katy was greeted by Roxy shrieking at her about 'Janine' and 'liberties' and 'she's got another thing coming'. It took a while for the teenager to actually understand what her sister was trying to tell her.

"Slow down!" She demanded, dropping her bag onto the sofa and leaning against the back. "First thing's first, where's Ronnie?"

"Picking up Amy and taking all three of them to the park." The blonde told her, wafting her hands around as though it wasn't important at that moment in time. "But weren't you listening? What am I going to do?"

"Rox… I have no idea what you were rambling on about." Katy admitted. "Start again, slowly."

Roxy followed Katy into the kitchen and dropped into one of the chairs at the table. "Janine owns my flat! She barged in this morning with some guy measuring everything up and saying she's going to up the rent! I can't live in HER flat, Katy… after everything! What am I going to do?"

The teenager shrugged. "I don't know, sis." She admitted. "What I DO know, is that I've got a vile amount of homework to do, Ronnie will be back with three small children in no time, she gives FAR better advice than me and you should probably talk to Christian."

The blonde stared at her. Then she grinned. "You're right."

"I am?" Katy looked a little taken aback.

"You are!" Roxy agreed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I've just had a brilliant idea. Christian and Syed have just moved into a new flat, right? Well… they haven't had a housewarming yet! So it's up to me to persuade them they want one!"

The teenager grinned as her sister headed out quickly. She shook her head, wondering how it was possible that Roxy could go from the depths of despair over having Janine as her new landlady to giddy excitement at the thought of a party in the space of about three seconds. Then again, that was her sister.

Pulling her Politics text book from her bag, Katy decided to make a start on her homework before Ronnie and the babies got back. She didn't have much chance, however, because moments later her mobile rang and Whitney excitedly told her that the playgroup had accepted her. Leaving her books in a heap on the kitchen table, Katy headed over to Lauren's to celebrate with her friends.


	85. Chapter 85

She was heading back to the flat when Katy noticed a disturbance outside the building. Christian and Roxy were standing together ahead of her and Janine was facing them, at the bottom of the steps to the house. Hurrying up the teenager laid a hand on her sister's arm, making Roxy jump slightly, before she linked their fingers.

Janine pulled out a camera, aimed it at the three of them and took a photo. "_Say cheese!_"

"_Ok, Butcher._" Roxy sighed, her grip on her sister's arm tightening. Katy guessed that she was also squeezing Christian's arm with a newfound strength as well. "_Listen… you can wipe that smile off your face because you may own this flat, yeah, but you can't do anything to me 'til you've served me notice. I've had legal advice, OK?_"

"_Come on, Janine… what you did was bang out of order._" Christian put in, his usual calm tone washing over them. "_At least she deserves an apology._"

"_OK._" Janine agreed, taking the three of them by surprise. They hadn't expected her to back down so fast. Katy was immediately suspicious, thinking the worst of the woman out of experience. "_In which case… errr…" _she turned to the Square, holding up her arms and putting on a theatrical performance for the benefit of the people milling around._ "Stop, please, I have an announcement to make! I, Janine Butcher, hereby give you, Roxanne Mitchell, notice that as the owner of 29b Albert Square I will be entering the premises every single day for the next two weeks to try and restore this building to a habitable standard. Everyone one of you, witnesses._"

"Can I punch her?" Katy muttered under her breath, glancing at her sister. Roxy's mouth twitched into a smirk, but before she could answer the sound of clapping reached their ears and Michael approached. Both sisters' eyes darkened as he began to chuckle.

"_Yep._ _Yeah… I might have known._" Roxy spat.

"Typical…" Her sister groaned.

"_What? Just enjoying the cabaret._" Michael said warmly. Janine laughed and Katy felt an overwhelming instinct to punch her right in the middle of her smug face. But she didn't. Mainly because Roxy was hanging firmly onto her hand.

"_You know what you can do, don't you?_" Roxy snapped, lurching forwards and pointing furiously at her ex-boyfriend. Katy and Christian held onto her and the teenager thought Michael should be grateful for the fact there was a car between them as well.

"_Don't!_" Christian warned, calmingly. "_Don't give them the satisfaction. Come on!_"

He bundled the sisters up the steps, through the door and into Roxy's flat. Both Mitchells were still ranting about the situation and Katy was all set to head back outside and give Janine and Michael a piece of her mind. Her sister's friend stopped her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders and guiding her onto the sofa.

"I actually thought that he'd started to be normal." Katy snapped, remembering the way he'd spoken to her at the hospital. "Obviously I was wrong… once a psycho creep, always a psycho creep!"

"What am I supposed to do, Christian?" Roxy demanded, not showing any sign of hearing what her sister had said. "What do I do?"

"Has she actually thrown you out?" The teenager asked, slightly confused.

Roxy shrugged. "I dunno!"

"Let's just wait until Ronnie gets back, before we do anything drastic, OK?" Katy suggested. Roxy nodded. They both knew that their older sister would have the answer.

x-x

Katy had a double free the next morning and decided that instead of hanging around in the flat she would go and see if Whitney was around. Then she remembered that she was doing work experience at the Community Centre Playgroup. Instead, she headed over to the Brannings' to see whether Lauren was coming into school or not.

To her surprise, Whitney was in the kitchen when Lauren let her in. Katy grinned at her as Whitney did a small twirl.

"_Do I look alright?_" She asked, showing them her selected outfit for her day of work.

"_Yes! Yes, yes._" Lauren assured her. Then she reached up and unhooked one of Whitney's earrings. "_Apart from these… you might stand less chance ending up in A&E…_"

"Are you OK with potentially getting covered in all sorts of crap and maybe ruining your outfit?" Katy asked, leaning against the counter and smiling at her friend's worried face.

Whitney pulled a face and reached up to remove the other large earring. "_Oh… yeah… Listen, do you think the kids are going to like me?_" She asked, nervously.

Her friends shook their heads and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't be stupid, Whit!" Katy told her. "Kids love you!"

Lauren nodded in agreement. "_Yes, of course! Look, if I was one-and-a-half I'd love you too!_"

The three of them grinned. "_Oh, thanks… shut up!_" Whitney laughed.

"_Listen… good luck, yeah?_" Lauren said softly as her friend picked up her coat from the end of the banister and made her way to the door.

"You'll do great!" Katy added, smiling warmly.

"_Thanks…_" Whitney said. "_Listen, I'll pop round after the induction thingy, I know what I mean. It's only going to take a few hours, so..._"

"_All right, cool._" The youngest of the three friends agreed.

Katy pulled a face. "Some of us have school to go to… I'm guessing this means you're skiving again, Branning?"

"Whatever, Mitchell!" Lauren smirked. "I only have Art and English today anyway."

"_D'you know what,_" Whitney started, not seeming to notice that a different conversation had sprung up, "_this is the start of something new. I can feel it. I can. Right… I'll see you later._"

"_See you later!_" Her friends chorused as she left the house. Then Lauren and Katy looked at each other and started giggling.

"I'm glad things are finally coming together for Whit…" Katy said as the girls shook their heads at each other. "She deserves a bit of luck."

"Yeah…" Lauren agreed, distracted as footsteps came down the stairs.

"_Was that Whitney?_" Tanya asked. She looked pale and not her usual glamorous self at all. "Hello, Katy, love."

"_Mum, you look awful._" Lauren murmured, forgetting that – in her mind at least – Tanya didn't know that Katy knew about the cancer.

"_Oh… thanks! I wasn't going to go on the pull, was I?_" Tanya joked, smiling weakly. Her footsteps were heavy and laboured and Katy was shocked at just how altered she seemed. "_I just got a text from Siobhan, actually. I thought I might give her a ring._"

"_Right, well, can't you just do that another time?_" Lauren demanded. Katy felt a little awkward at being caught in the middle of this conversation. "_You're meant to rest after treatment._"

Tanya sighed loudly, turning to head back upstairs. "_Yes, miss._"

"_I'll bring you up a cup of tea, yeah?_" Lauren said with a smile. Then she turned and found herself looking straight into Katy's face. She paled a little and shot a quick glance up the stairs to where Tanya was staring at them. "Mum… I… I told Katy about the cancer… I needed to talk to someone and… she is my best mate."

"It's alright." Tanya sighed. "I mentioned it to Katy as well… I wanted her to make sure you were OK." It wasn't strictly the truth, but this way at least Lauren wouldn't get angry that Tanya had told Katy about her illness before she'd told her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lauren demanded, rounding on her friend.

"I didn't want you to think we'd been talking about you behind your back!" Katy protested. "Besides, she's your Mum… I'm just gonna be here for you both if you need me."


	86. Chapter 86

Katy had stayed at Lauren's rather than going into school. She'd spent the day trying to keep Lauren and Tanya's minds occupied on anything other than cancer and treatments. In the end it was almost a relief when Whitney arrived and tried to convince them to go to a party at the Launderette.

"No way!" Lauren exclaimed on hearing the request. Katy had to admit that, as much as she loved Dot, it didn't seem like the most entertaining way to spend her evening – especially as Roxy had phoned to say they were throwing a housewarming party at Christian's.

"_Oi! Please!_" Whitney begged. "_I want to celebrate the first day of work experience. And I promised Fats that I'd save him from Dot's sister!_"

Katy grinned at this. "I suppose we could go for a bit?" She suggested, glancing at Lauren, who sighed.

"_Oh… well… I'm just not really in the mood, Whitney._"

"_Why?_" Whitney demanded and her friends exchanged a quick glance. She couldn't press any further, however, because Tanya spoke from the front room.

"_She says yes._"

"_What?_" Lauren exclaimed annoyed.

"_Well, I didn't raise my daughter to be a stick-in-the-mud._" Tanya told her brightly. Katy beamed at her. "_It certainly isn't in the Cross genes. So… just go, please. Go and have some fun. That's an order._"

"_Ha!_" Whitney crowed, delighted that she'd got her own way. Lauren pulled a face at Whitney and Katy before smiling at Tanya, who grinned back. Then Whitney hooked an arm through each of her friends' and pulled them through the door. "_Come on!_"

They made their way to the Launderette where Rose, Cora, Fat Boy, Heather and Dot were celebrating. The three teenage girls suddenly regretted being there. The old women were sitting around chatting and Roxy and Christian's party seemed a far better offer. After congratulating Dot on working there for fifty years, the girls perched themselves on top of the washing machines with their drinks.

Whitney pulled out a bottle of vodka and offered it to her friends. Katy shook her head, explaining that she was still breastfeeding so wasn't really allowed. They were more surprised when Lauren held her hand over her own cup and shook her head as well.

"_Oh!_" She said quickly. "_No, no, no! No thank you._"

Whitney looked shocked. "_What? Your Mum was so right! Look, even your Nan's more fun than you._" She laughed and pointed at Cora who was attempting to do the twist beside Heather. "At least Katy has an excuse to be boring!"

"Oi!" The Mitchell muttered. She gave Lauren a reassuring smile. "One drink won't hurt, babe."

"_Fine!_"

"_Goood…_" Whitney said with a grin, doing what she'd wanted to before and pouring vodka into Lauren's drink. "_Right, listen… I want to talk to you about Tyler._"

Katy froze, her cup stopping on its way to her mouth. "What about him?" She asked as evenly as she could. Her free hand clutched at the moon pendant on the chain around her neck.

"_Oh, my goodness!_" Fat Boy exclaimed, saving Katy from an awkward conversation that she didn't think would end well for their friendship. She made a mental note to tell Tyler he needed to talk to Whitney. "_You've got to save me from the blue-rinse crew, man! They're like vampires! They're just draining my youth away, man!_" The girls laughed at his clear panic, glancing over their shoulders to where Rose, Cora and Heather were still dancing. "_So? What's the deal for real, ladies?_"

"_Well I was just telling Lauren_ and Katy _what a skank Tyler is. 'Cos… you know the way he_ _thinks he can get any girl and they'll fall at his feet and all that_?" Whitney said. Katy looked at Fat Boy and saw his face fall at the mention of Tyler. In that instant a light bulb flicked on in her mind.

"_So… so what? You really don't like him then?_" He asked, almost eagerly. Katy's grin broadened.

"_Well give me some credit!_" She said, looking affronted. "_Come on… what about you and that… what's her name? Faith… Olubunmi?_"

Fat Boy looked panicked again. "_Well… we're just kinda seeing how it goes, you know what I mean?_"

"_But you could do so much better._" Whitney told him. Katy glanced at Lauren, who raised her eyebrows.

"_You think?_" Fat Boy asked. It was almost as though the other girls weren't even there.

"_Yeah!_" She said softly, staring at him. Then she jumped and whirled around, raising her voice. "_What is this music about? Sorry._" She slid off the washer and moved to the iPod dock to change the track.

"He so fancies her." Katy muttered to Lauren as the opening bars of Katy Perry filled the room and Fat Boy got cornered by Dot.

"I reckon she likes him as well." Lauren replied with a nod. They studied the pair closely. "Operation matchmaking?"

"Why not!" Katy agreed with a grin as Whitney danced back over to them, beaming happily and holding up a plate of chocolate fingers.

x-x

They stayed for a little while, before making their excuses and heading over to Christian and Syed's flat. Lauren wasn't especially keen, but Katy reminded her that she'd promised that she would be there and, as Lauren had been there when she'd promised, the promise had extended to her as well.

The music was far better, as was the variety of refreshments. Roxy made them all a Roxy Reveller and assured her sister that she'd drunk loads of them while breastfeeding Amy. Unconvinced, Katy had taken a few sips of the incredibly strong cocktail before handing it to Whitney, who'd downed it in one.

"_D'you know something?_" Roxy said beside Katy, her voice catching her sister's attention and causing her to turn as well to see what was happening. "_I actually feel quite sorry for the two of you. You've got no real friends of you own, have you? So you have to gate-crash a party where no one likes you._"

Katy snorted at her sister's words, seeing the looks on Michael and Janine's faces as she spoke. It was completely true – in fact the teenager couldn't believe that they had actually had the nerve to turn up.

Janine turned to Michael and smirked. "_Right… she must have used both of her brain cells for that one._"

Roxy laughed, but Katy was furious. She started to stand up, but her sister grabbed her arm and held her down on the sofa beside her, shaking her head.

"_Go easy, Janine._" Michael commanded, catching the sisters by surprise. Roxy furrowed her eyebrows at Katy, who gave a small shrug.

Apparently Janine was slightly confused as well, judging from her expression and the tone of her voice, although she tried to turn it back to her advantage. "_Yeah… you're right… it's like taking candy from a baby._"

"_What's she ever done to you?_" Michael snapped. Katy and Roxy glanced at each other again. "_Or maybe… fitter than you?_"

"_Fitter?_" Janine demanded, looking annoyed as he walked away from her. Katy started laughing and even Roxy grinned smugly. Janine forced a laugh, turning back to the sisters. "_Good one. He's err… he's kidding._"

Roxy nodded sarcastically and chuckled. "_Yeah, 'cos he's a right laugh that way, Janine. A right laugh!_"

"D'you reckon he's realised that you were the best thing that ever happened to him?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister and grinning.

"I expect so." Roxy said with a dismissive shrug. Then she laughed, cocking her head to one side and looking at the door. "What's that?"

The sisters went outside just in time to see Zainab slap another woman. It was all Katy could do not to cheer and she didn't even know what the cause of the confrontation was.

"_I'm your friend!_" The woman exclaimed.

"_No, you're not! You came here today to enjoy my misery!_" Zainab shouted. "_And that isn't friendship! And my son… my son is not the sick one, Bushra Abbasi… you are! Now you get out of my sight!_"

"_I will make sure everyone knows about this… everyone!_" Bushra shouted, before stalking away.

The Mitchell sisters glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. The sight of Zainab sticking up for Syed like that was, while overdue, a relief. Roxy started clapping loudly.

"_Go on, Zainab! Go on!_" She shouted. Katy shook her head, told her to shut up and dragged her back inside before she made things worse.


	87. Chapter 87

"_I'm in shock!_" Christian said once the party was back in full swing. He, Roxy and Katy were standing in a corner of their front room passing an Alco pop between them as though they were underage and drinking in the park. "_I'm actually on Zainab's side for once… it feels wrong._"

"_But it…_" Roxy stopped talking as she dissolved into giggles. Katy caught her eye and snorted with laughter as well, only just managing not to spray her sister and Christian with sticky, alcoholic liquid as she laughed. "_It's a bit like when Darth Vader takes off the mask!_"

Christian chuckled as well, swatting her arm and shaking his head. "_Stop it, alright! I can't!_" He stopped laughing and handed the drink over to Roxy, suddenly serious. "_I need to go and talk to Sy… he looks upset._"

"Of course he's upset." Katy muttered, rolling her eyes. "What did Christian expect? I know he's your best mate and all, Rox, but he's a bit dense sometimes…"

"Alright, alright… that's enough from you, cheeky." Roxy told her with a grin, resting her arm around Katy's shoulder loosely. "Don't you have a baby to put to feed and bath and put to bed?"

Katy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

"Touché." Her sister laughed. "Alright… half an hour and then we'll go and take over from Ron and sort out our babies, yeah?"

"Deal… pass that bottle over!"

Within half an hour both Mitchell sisters were on the wrong side of tipsy to be taking care of anyone, let alone their daughters. Lauren seemed to have vanished during the kafuffle outside and Katy wasn't completely sure where Whitney was. It looked as though she'd bailed on the party and gone home as well. Katy didn't mind however; she was enjoying herself messing around; dancing and singing loudly and incredibly out of tune with Roxy.

"Don't look now, babe, but your boyfriend just arrived." Roxy murmured in Katy's ear, putting an arm on her sister's waist and spinning her around to face the makeshift 'bar'. Fully expecting her older sister to be winding her up and her gaze to fall on Ian Beale or someone similar, Katy rolled her eyes. Instead she saw Tyler and Anthony helping themselves to drinks.

Her face fell slightly. "He ain't my boyfriend." She snapped, suddenly not feeling like dancing.

"Alright, alright!" Roxy laughed, taking hold of her hands and forcing her to move along with the music. "Sorry… you two had a tiff or summit? I thought I hadn't seen him around much."

"Yeah, well… keep your voice down, OK? He might not spot me." She ordered.

"Fat chance!" Roxy giggled as Tyler looked up and grinned at them. "He's coming over!"

"Oh god!" Katy turned her back on him and did her best to wipe her eyeliner back into position from where it had smudged under her eyes.

"Katy?" Tyler said, standing right behind her. Slowly she turned and smiled. "You alright?"

"Fine… you?" She asked, feeling stupid.

"Great… you want a drink?"

Roxy pushed her sister roughly forward so that, unsteady as she was, Katy stumbled straight into Tyler's arms. "She does." The blonde told him firmly with a smiling, wiggling her fingers in a wave as the man steered her sister towards the drinks table.

He poured her a vodka and coke, before smiling and opening his mouth to speak. Tyler was cut off, however, by Syed who was apparently attempting to make a speech while Roxy did her best to tickle him.

"Such an embarrassment." Katy muttered, shaking her head in despair, before tripping over her own foot and almost sitting on Cora's lap. "Whoops! Sorry!"

Tyler apologised to the disgruntled woman on Katy's behalf, before he took her arm gently and guided her towards a chair. He sat on it before pulling her down to perch on his lap to listen to the speech.

"_Pipe down everyone! Especially you, Tambo!_" Syed said into the microphone, trying to get his guests attention.

"Aww! Tambo! That's so sweet!" Katy exclaimed loudly, causing a ripple of laughter to move through the room. Tamwar went bright red, Afia sent the teenager a disapproving look and Roxy burst out laughing at her sister's words. As Tyler attempted to quieten her down, Katy slapped at his hands. "Oi! Watch where you're putting those!"

"That's my sister you're feeling up… watch out, Moon." Roxy warned him jokily, pointing her half empty glass at him.

Syed sighed. "Guys!" He shushed them before continuing his speech. "_Ok, look… umm… some of you already know this, but we haven't made it official –_"

"You're gay?" Katy interrupted. Everyone laughed, as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, realising that she'd said it aloud. "Sorry… sorry. Continue…"

"Thank you, Katy." Syed grinned at her, finding it amusing. "_As I was saying… the real reason for this party is to celebrate the fact that Christian and I are getting married._" Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the announcement and Roxy started laughing again. She caught her sister's eye and the teenager started giggling as well. "_Right now I feel like the luckiest man on the planet._"

As they leant in and kissed, Roxy mimed being sick and her sister, already faintly green leant forwards and smacked her on the arm. "Don't do that… I don't feel so good and that noise you're making is making me want to hurl…"

All of a sudden everyone in the room went quiet and Syed looked as though his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Craning her neck to see what he was looking at, Katy's eyes fell on a pretty Asian woman turning and walking out of the flat. It took the teenager a moment or two to realise who the woman was. Then it hit her, just as Syed called her name.

"_Amira, wait!_"

"Oops…" Katy murmured. Luckily it was barely audible and only Roxy and Tyler heard her.

As Syed rushed out of the flat after his estranged wife, the blonde Mitchell ordered Tyler to take her sister home. He stood, displacing Katy and causing her to stumble before catching her. Roxy had sobered up considerably and was comforting Christian as best she could.

"Come on, sweethe– Katy." Tyler said, remembering her correcting him the last time he had called her 'sweetheart'. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

Lacing her arms around his neck, Katy stood on her tiptoes so that her face was closer to his and grinned. "Promises, promises…"

"Come on… you're hammered. You need a coffee and a lie down." He told her, disentangling himself and putting an arm around her waist to support her.

"Or maybe just the lie down." Katy suggested, trying to look seductive but only attempting to look as though she had something in her eye.

Tyler laughed but said nothing, almost carrying her out of the flat and across the Square. When they reached the gardens, Katy demanded that he sit her on the bench. He sat beside her, keeping a small space between them. She looked a little confused at this and then groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm totally wasted, aren't I?" She slurred, her words barely decipherable through her hands.

"Yep." Tyler agreed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." He told her with a smile. He flipped her hair off her shoulder and pulled at the gold chain around her neck so that the crescent moon pendant appeared above the neckline of her top. Tyler let the gold shape rest in his palm, before closing his fingers over it and holding it tightly. "You're wearing the necklace."

"Of course… I know how much it meant to you to give it to me." She said gently, closing her hand over his that was clutching the pendant. He grinned at her, before releasing the pendant so that he could cup her chin and kiss her.


	88. Chapter 88

"Morning, sunshine!" Ronnie called loudly, banging into Katy's bedroom the next morning. Ruby gurgled loudly, her mother's hungover state making it sound even louder. "How's the head?"

"Eurgh…" She moaned, burying her face in her pillow. "What time is it?"

"Half eight… you're going to be late." Her sister told her with a grin, scooping her baby niece out of her cot and bouncing her slightly as she leant over Katy. "Up, come on… you've got school!"

"I don't wanna…" Katy murmured, burying her head under her pillow again.

"Tough! Katherine Margaret Mitchell… you have responsibilities now. You have school and you have Ruby. Tyler brought you home last night in a complete state. I doubt you even remember, do you?"

Katy didn't want to admit it, but Ronnie was right; she couldn't remember being brought home. "It was Roxy's fault." She muttered sulkily, sitting up and wincing slightly.

"I'll be having a word with her when I see her." Ronnie assured the teenager. "But now you need to shower and get dressed and leave."

Stopping to kiss Ruby tenderly on her head and stroke her soft cheek gently, Katy did as she was told. She got ready in record time and was soon on her way to school. Her head was banging and she felt as though her stomach was fighting to escape through her mouth. The day dragged and, by lunchtime, Katy had given up and was on her way home.

x-x

"Come on." Jack said, sticking his head around Katy's bedroom door later that afternoon. The teenager was lying face-down on her bed, groaning. Gingerly she turned over to face him. "Get your joggers on."

"Why?"

"We're going for a run." He said smirking.

Katy started laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all." Jack told her seriously. "Clear your head and get rid of the baby weight. You haven't been jogging for months."

"There's a reason for that. I only went before because Ron made me." The teenager told him with a twitch of her eyebrows.

"Well that's tough, because we are going for a run and you're going to enjoy yourself!" He said, throwing a pair of jogging bottoms that had been draped over her desk chair at her and backing out of the room.

Katy groaned, hauled herself up off the bed and got changed. Maybe Jack was right. Her sister was always saying that going for a run cleared her head and sorted out a hangover.

Half an hour later, however, the teenager wasn't so sure. She and Jack had circled the Square about four times and he showed no signs of stopping. Katy was gasping for breath and clutching her side in agony.

"Jack… JACK!" She panted, coming to a halt on the corner opposite the Vic.

Her brother-in-law stopped jogging, but continued to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. Katy glared at him and was about to say something scathing when a red convertible screeched to a halt a little further along the road. The teenager was astonished to see Ian Beale in the driving seat.

"So, what d'you think Branning?" Ian asked as Mandy climbed into the passenger seat.

Katy was too busy gawping to listen to his response and, before Ian had driven off again with a screech of his tyres, Jack had pulled her by the arm across the gardens to the flat. She let him drag her, too tired to do anything else.

As soon as they were inside, Katy dropped onto the sofa and stretched out. Her left arm and leg dangled in mid-air and Jack laughed. He pulled off his t-shirt and headed into his and Ronnie's bedroom, sticking his head back around the door and smirking at his teenage sister-in-law.

"Shower… you'll feel better." He ordered. "But you have to admit you already feel better than you did."

Grudgingly, Katy nodded and rolled off the sofa. Jack chuckled as she crawled towards the bathroom and, shaking his head, he closed the door and went for a shower himself.

x-x

"_And finally, Whitney_ and Katy." Lauren said, reading from her magazine. The three girls, Ruby, Tyler and Fat Boy were in the café escaping from their various families and responsibilities. "_Like all Sagittarians, you have a tendency to worry too much, as though you're standing on the end of a springboard frightened to take the plunge. But just for once put your worries to one side. Come on in; the water's lovely._"

Katy met Tyler's gaze and blushed slightly. "Well that's a load of crap."

He laughed. Lauren smirked. "_No need to guess what you two will be up to this afternoon._"

"_Lauren!_" Whitney exclaimed.

Katy looked shocked and exchanged another look with Tyler. "What? I dunno what you're talking about."

"_Right…_" Tyler said with a smirk, changing the subject as Katy's friends smirked at her. "_Time to go and make some money. I'll see you later._"

"Yeah, maybe…" Katy agreed with an indifferent shrug. As Tyler walked away, he turned and shot her a wink. The girl smiled and looked down into her daughter's carrier, busying herself making sure Ruby was comfortable. Lauren and Whitney giggled.

"I dunno why you're even bothering to hide it." Lauren said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "You and Tyler are SO together."

"Again, I have no idea what you're going on about, Branning." The Mitchell persisted, shrugging casually.

"Just so long as you know we don't believe you." Lauren told her with a smirk. Katy raised her eyebrows and shrugged again, before smiling down at her daughter.

Then she took a breath and looked at her friends. "But… just supposing me and Tyler WERE together. What would you guys think?"

"What d'you mean?" Whitney asked, looking curiously at her friend.

"I mean… I know you had a thing for him, Whit… would you mind?"

"No… look, _I don't want to talk about it, OK?_" The younger girl said defensively. Her friends exchanged a curious look, wondering why the question had brought up such a response. Katy was worried that this was going to cause another argument between them.

"Do you still like him, Whit? Would you be happier if I didn't see him?"

"_Why, when I say I don't want to talk about it, d'you just carry on?_" Whitney exploded. Her friends looked taken aback at the sudden burst of anger and Ruby started grizzling, shocked out of her nap by the noise.

"_Hey! Hey, ladies!_" Fat Boy said calmingly, appearing back at the table at that moment. Katy glared slightly at Whitney, picking Ruby out of her carrier; shushing the baby and rubbing her back soothingly. "_What's with the handbags here, man?_"

"_I've got to go to work._" Whitney said quickly, standing up and leaving before any of them could say anything else.

They watched her leave without making any attempt to stop her. Ruby had stopped grizzling as her mother rocked her gently and closed her eyes, returning to her sleepy state. Katy sighed, relieved that she hadn't had a full-scale tantrum to deal with from her daughter as well as her friend's outburst.

"_Right, well, she just went for me._" Lauren said, overdramatic as ever. Katy said nothing, not bothering to put Fat Boy straight.

"_Why?_"

"_Eurgh… because she's hung up on the whole Tyler thing_… because him and Katy are together… _and because of what happened last Spring._" Lauren elaborated. Fat Boy glanced at the Mitchell and she saw a look of delight briefly appear in his eyes. Clearly he was pleased that Tyler wasn't a threat to his chances of romance with Whitney.

"_Come on._" He said calmingly. "_You know what I mean?_"

Katy wasn't entirely sure that she did, but nodded anyway. Lauren sighed. "Yeah, but he's clearly chosen Katy. She needs to deal with it."

"Leave it, Lor." The Mitchell said, shaking her head. She glanced at Fat Boy who was staring at his coffee.

"_Right, what have I said now?_" She asked, glancing between them. Then the penny dropped. "_Ohh… Fats… Why d'you always to go for the ones you can't have?_"

He moved his arms around a pulled a face, signalling that he had no idea and the girls laughed sympathetically.

"Well, as much as I'd LOVE to stay and help you talk Fats through this, I promised I'd go to the mother and toddler… baby… thing at the Community Centre with Rox. I've got to pick James up before and I'm already late." Katy said with a sigh, fixing Ruby back into her carrier and shrugging her jacket on. "I'll catch you guys later, OK?"


	89. Chapter 89

"Where the hell have you been?" Roxy snapped as Katy took her seat beside her at the back of the room. The group workers and most of the other mums were sitting in a large circle with the children singing and doing actions.

"Sorry, sorry!" Katy muttered leaning back carefully and rubbing Ruby's back as the baby lay against her chest. "I caught up with the girls and Fats."

"And Tyler?" Her sister asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katy smirked. "He may have been there, yes. Not that it means anything." Roxy shook her head, grinning. The teenager gave a small giggle. "Why aren't you joining in with the singing and dancing. I mean, it's so your thing."

Roxy pulled a face. "Don't even start. Ron gave me a massive lecture about the state you were in and the fact we'd left her with Amy and Ruby. Seriously, it's like she's forgotten how to have fun!"

"Yeah, well, maybe we need to remind her?" Katy suggested, glancing up from Roxy's magazine as Whitney walked passed. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she tried to work out how, even after leaving the café after her friend and having to collect her nephew from the flat, she'd beaten Whitney here.

"Why are Whitney and that woman staring at us?" Roxy asked glancing over to where the teenager and an older, red-headed woman were very obviously talking about the sisters. Whitney looked a little uncomfortable when she realised that their conversation had been noticed by the Mitchells.

Katy shrugged. "No idea…"

Whitney nodded at whatever the woman was saying, fixed a smile on her face and approached the sisters. "_Alright?_"

"_Alright._" Roxy replied, slightly sceptically. "_Just been sent over here?_"

"_No._"

The sisters exchanged a disbelieving look and raised their eyebrows in unison. "_No? Looked like it._"

"_Yeah, well, you do kinda look a bit all on your own._" Whitney said shrugging slightly. She had the good grace to look a little embarrassed and Katy sent her a smile.

"_Ah, well, it's called 'on purpose', Whitney._" Roxy enlightened her.

The teenager wasn't getting the message that the blonde just wanted to be left alone. "_Come on, join in. It's fun!_"

Katy raised an eyebrow. "Looks it."

"_Can I ask you a question?_" Roxy asked, looking up from her magazine once more. "_Do you really wanna do this for a living?_" She asked, waving her finger in the direction of the singing.

"_Yeah, that's the plan._" Whitney said nodding and smiling at the children.

"_So… you'd be here like… everyday?_" Roxy asked, sounding slightly disbelieving. Katy pulled a face at the thought; she couldn't imagine anything worse.

"_Yeah. Five days a week._" Whitney agreed.

"_Why?_" The sisters chorused in equally disgusted tones.

"'_Cos I like kids._" The younger girl said simply with a shrug. Roxy and Katy exchanged a look before they realised that she was walking away.

"_Whitney!_" The blonde called, catching her attention. "_What's all this about you and Tyler Moon?_"

"Rox!" Katy exclaimed, slapping her sister's arm as she laughed and Whitney walked away, an annoyed look on her face. "Stop it." She went on to tell her sister about the one-sided argument that had occurred in the café and Roxy pulled a face. "So it's really not the best idea to wind her up about it, OK?"

"Fine, fine… but make sure she backs off, yeah?"

Katy rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Rox."

Before the blonde could say anything else, everyone in the circle in the middle of the room started to move and they guessed that the session was over. The blonde play-worker who had been bouncing Amy on her knee put her down and she ran over to where her Mum and Auntie were sitting. Roxy beamed at her and picked her up, tickling her and making the little girl giggle.

"Thanks." Katy said, fixing Ruby back into the pram before taking James from the woman who had been looking after him.

Once Roxy had secured Amy into her pushchair and Katy had balanced James on her hip, one hand pushing the pram with her daughter in, they started to make their way towards the door. Their route, however, was blocked by the red-headed woman who had sent Whitney to speak to them earlier.

She smiled. "Hello. Roxy, isn't it? Any Katy?" The sisters nodded, smiling weakly at her. "Didn't you fancy joining in with the singing then?"

"_I've never really been one to join in the club, d'you know what I mean?_" Roxy said awkwardly.

"And I was only here to keep her company." Katy added with a shrug.

The woman smiled. "_That's not so uncommon. You know that we run a single parents' support group on Wednesdays?_ Maybe it would help you both out?"

"_N-no, no. I don't need a single parents' support group, cheers._" The blonde said firmly. Katy grimaced.

"Me either… besides, I've got school, so…" She said, trailing off as though the rest of her sentence didn't need saying.

"_Right, umm… what then?_"

"_It's just when I see all these women and their perfect smiles and their perfect children and their little birds that go 'tweet, tweet, tweet' something inside of me just wants to scream!_" Roxy told her agitatedly. "_Does that make me such a bad person?_"

"_No!_" The woman assured her firmly. Katy had crouched down to keep Amy quiet while her sister spoke to the red-head, but was keeping an ear in the conversation at the same time. "_I mean, I know that being a parent can sometimes be…_"

"_No, no! It's not your fault. Don't take it personally, OK._" Roxy cut across her, putting a hand to her forehead and sighing exasperatedly. "_Don't take it personally, but when I come here it is literally like aliens have landed, they've taken over and nobody knows about it but me._"

Katy snorted with laughter at her sister's words, knowing exactly what she meant, but the woman looked a little alarmed. Straightening up, the teenager rocked the pram backwards and forwards gently to keep Ruby quiet and bounced James on her hip. All three children had started to get grouchy from standing still for so long.

"_Amy, shall we take you home and get you a big, fat lolly?_" Roxy asked, noticing the effort her sister was having to put into keeping the three of them calm. "_We're going to stick you in front of the telly for the rest of the day._"

Katy immediately noticed the concerned look on the woman's face, which contrasted incredibly with the smug expression on her sister's. She grinned.

"What d'you say, James? Sound like a plan? We all love a bit of CBeebies, right?" The teenager added. Her nephew gurgled with happiness, mainly at the face she was pulling at him, Katy suspected.

As the sisters turned and headed out of the Community Centre, they started to giggle.

"I don't think she liked that very much." Katy said in a low voice, grinning.

Roxy chuckled. "Who cares, snotty cow. What's it got to do with her, anyway, sticking her nose into our business? If we don't want to join in then it's up to us, right?"

"Right." Katy agreed with a firm nod of her head. "Come on, home. I'll race ya."

"I've got a better idea." Roxy said with a grin. "Pub… come on!"

She started running along the street, pushing Amy's pushchair in front of her. Shouting that her sister was a cheat, Katy followed more slowly, James giggling happily as he bounced along on her hip.

_**Hello lovelies! I just wanted to say thank you, yet again, for reading and reviewing, etc! It means a lot to know that people are enjoying reading this! :) **_

_**B x**_


	90. Chapter 90

The sisters found Christian in the pub and went to stand with him. Noticing the glum look on his face, Roxy bought the drinks and handed them round. Katy took the prams and James to one of the booths and settled herself down, closely followed by the other two.

"_And then suddenly all this stuff just starts flying out of my mouth._" Roxy was saying as she and Christian slid into the booth beside Katy. "_And I'm like, 'Did I really just say that?" And now I can't go back there again, can I?_"

Christian laughed and shook his head. "_I think it's hilarious!_"

"It is funny, Rox." Katy agreed grinning.

"_Please don't!_" The blonde begged in a whiny voice. "_Listen, I'm going to be one of those bad mums that you read about 'in I? And… and she's gonna grow up resenting me, she is, and I'm gonna resent her back. And then when she's pregnant or in Borstal, they're all gonna turn around and say it was my fault, aren't they?_"

"Oi, what's wrong with being a teen mum?" Katy demanded, half-heartedly.

Roxy raised an eyebrow. "You're different, aren't you?"

Before Katy could comment on that claim, Christian cut in in his usual calming tone. "_I tell you what, instead of going home and getting all fed up and bored, why don't I take my two favourite ladies for a little bit of fun?_"

"_You are so sweet._" Roxy told him gratefully.

He grinned. "_I know._"

Finishing their drinks quickly, the sisters followed Christian back to his flat. He blew up some balloons and he, Roxy, Amy and James played with them while Katy watched, rocking Ruby gently while she slept.

In no time they were all much more relaxed and Roxy had almost forgotten her outburst to the woman at the Community Centre. Gently, Katy put Ruby in her pram and went to make them all a drink in the kitchen. She was just pouring the coffees when she heard the flat door open.

"Alright, Sy?" She called. "Want a drink?"

"No, thanks." He replied quickly. For a moment Katy thought there was something odd about his tone, but she dismissed it and returned to her task.

"Want a hand?" He asked a couple of minutes later, almost making the teenager scream as he appeared right behind her.

"Oh! No, no thanks. I think I've got it covered." She told him with a smile. Then she noticed the look on his face and furrowed her eyebrows. "You OK?"

"Yeah… fine."

Unconvinced, Katy pulled a face. "Really?"

He nodded and turned away. "I think we've got some biscuits here, somewhere."

Shrugging, the teenager carried two of the mugs into the living room, leaving the third for Syed to bring in and hand to Christian.

x-x

The next morning, Katy opened the flat door and found Lauren leaning against the wall. She grinned and pushed past her, going straight for her friend's laptop and opening up facebook. Katy stared after her in confusion.

"Hi, Lauren. It's nice to see you too. I'm fine thanks." She said sarcastically, wandering over and leaning down to see what her friend was doing.

"Shut up! Have you seen this?" Lauren asked, giggling. She brought up a video. As Katy watched, Mandy started smashing up Ian's new car with a golf club, before throwing a tin of white paint over it.

"Brilliant!" She gasped through her laughter. "That's amazing!"

They watched the video a couple more times and were still giggling when Ronnie appeared. She watched it with them, laughed and then demanded to know why her sister was still there when she'd expressly been asked to go and get the shopping from the Minute Mart. Katy pulled a face, grabbed a jacket and headed out, Lauren in tow.

"I need a favour." Lauren asked as they headed through the gardens. "Can you ask Rox to go into the Salon and deal with the rep person that's coming in? Mum doesn't trust Jodie or Poppy and Gaynor isn't there."

"Why can't you ask her yourself?" Katy asked.

"Because she's more likely to say yes to you."

The Mitchell snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"You're her sister?" Lauren pointed out, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Exactly."

"Please, K!" Lauren begged as they spotted Roxy on the market. "PLEASE!"

"Fine." The Mitchell sighed, waving at her older sister. As they approached, Amy beamed and Katy stuck her tongue out at her niece, making her giggle. "Hey, Rox. Can you do Tanya a favour and pop into the Salon to deal with a Rep or something?"

"What?" Roxy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mum's got an important appointment and she doesn't trust anyone else to deal with this woman." Lauren said, trying to butter Roxy up by making her feel special. "She wouldn't usually ask, but…"

"_Why didn't she just ring me?_" The blonde woman said, slightly annoyed.

"_Please._" Lauren continued. "_It'd get her out of a big jam and she'd be really grateful._"

"_It is amazing how when your mother needs a favour her attitude changes, innit._" Roxy snapped sarcastically.

"Rox." Katy said in a warning tone, shaking her head slightly. "Don't."

"_Please, she wouldn't ask if it weren't important._" Lauren pressed, ignoring Roxy's tone.

Roxy sighed. "_OK, I'll tell you what. Just take her to playgroup and I'll do it._"

"_What?_" Lauren demanded. Apparently the idea of spending the morning with a bunch of kids was not what she'd had in mind. Katy grinned.

"Katy can come with you." Roxy added with a shrug, wiping the smirk off her sister's face. "_She won't be a problem. She's got a bunch of snacks in the bag. If she's hungry just give her one._"

"_No. I've got a class at half eleven!_" Lauren told the blonde firmly.

"And I've got shopping to do for Ron!" Katy added.

"_It'll be well over by then,_" Roxy told Lauren confidently, "and I'll pick up the stuff for Ronnie." Snatching the list out of her sister's hand, she grinned. "_It's fine… you've got my number just call me if there's a problem. OK, I'll see you later. I'm gonna go and get changed. Bye!_"

The two teenagers stood, gobsmacked, in the middle of the market staring after Roxy as she headed back towards the flat. They looked at each other before looking down at Amy's pram.

"How did that just happen?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea." Lauren admitted with a shrug. "But… she's your niece… you should look after her."

Katy snorted. "No way; she's your cousin. You do it. And if you hadn't noticed, I've got a daughter of my own to look after."

"And where is Ruby?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Low blow." Katy muttered. "Tell you what. Why don't I go and pick up Rubes and we'll go together, yeah?"

Lauren nodded. "Alright. Meet you at the Community Centre in ten minutes?"

"Deal." Katy agreed with a sigh.


	91. Chapter 91

"Katy!" Whitney exclaimed through the speaker of the Mitchell's phone.

"Yes?" The teenager muttered, adjusting her arm slightly so that she could stand up from the kitchen chair without dislodging Ruby from her position at her chest. "Who else?"

"Me and Fats kissed. What does that mean? Lauren said it means I like him."

"Well clearly that's the obvious answer!" Katy said delighted. "That's brilliant! Fats is lovely! Go for it!"

"You think so?" Whitney didn't sound completely sure. "Yeah, yeah I should! I'm gonna go and invite him out for lunch."

"I'm meeting Lauren there in a bit to work on our English Coursework… might see you lovebirds there."

"Shut up!" Whitney giggled before hanging up.

Katy laughed and put her phone down on the table. When Ruby had finished feeding, the teenager put her in her pram for a sleep while she got ready and gathered her things up to meet Lauren. She dropped the baby off at Roxy's, before heading to the Vic where she found Whitney and Lauren together.

"So, you and Fats, hey?" She asked, turning on her laptop. "How did lunch go?"

"Good… yeah, it was really good." Whitney said happily. Katy grinned.

"_So, you're like… together?_" Lauren asked, looking as though she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"_I know it's a bit quick, but it just feels right, somehow._" Whitney told them, a big grin on her face. "_And we've been mates for a while and I don't really wanna muck it up._"

"_Yeah? Then don't._"

Katy furrowed her eyebrows slightly at her friend's reaction. She had thought that Lauren would have been happy about the new relationship seeing as they'd been planning to do some matchmaking. She didn't seem too keen, however.

"I think it's brilliant, Whit." The Mitchell said firmly.

"_Oh… how straightforward everything is in Lauren's world._" Whitney said sarcastically, obviously getting the same vibe off the younger girl as Katy had. The oldest of the three sighed loudly, signalling that she didn't want an argument and Whitney changed the subject. "_Listen, are you going to come to this party with me later?_"

"What party?" Katy asked, confused.

"Tyler and Anthony are having a 21st birthday party for Poppy at theirs." Whitney said with a shrug. "I'd have thought you'd have known about it."

Katy shrugged, pretending not to be bothered that she hadn't known, let alone that Tyler was organising a party for Poppy. "Oh, that. Yeah…"

"_Yeah._" Lauren agreed, smiling.

"_Cool._" Whitney said, making to leave.

"_Whit!_" Lauren called, after Katy kicked her shin and raised her eyebrows meaningfully at her, before nodding her head towards their friend. "_I'm really happy for you._"

"We both are." Katy agreed.

When Whitney had left, Lauren turned to her friend and pulled a face. "You didn't know about the party, did you?"

"What? Yeah… Of course I…" The Mitchell started defensively. Then she saw the look of disbelief on her best friend's face and sighed. "No, I didn't."

"Are you alright?"

"Course. I mean, it doesn't mean anything, right? It's just Ty and Anthony throwing a party. Poppy's birthday's probably just an excuse." She said, trying to rationalise it.

"So you're gonna go, even though he hasn't told you about it?"

Katy shot Lauren a look, as though this was the stupidest question she'd even been asked. "Just watch me!"

x-x

"I won't be late, I promise." Katy assured Ronnie as she grabbed her keys and headed out of the flat. She had no intention of staying long, but she needed to go just so that she could satisfy herself that she was just being paranoid about Tyler.

He greeted her with a slightly surprised smile, which immediately set her on edge. Katy did her best to act normal, chatting and laughing with Tyler, Whitney and Fat Boy and couldn't hide how happy she was that her two friends were together. She danced with Tyler, liking the feeling of his arms around her and his hands on her body.

On her way to get a drink, she glanced at the clock in the kitchen and swore loudly, seeing the time. Groaning, she put down the can of lager that she'd just picked up and turned, intending to find Tyler and the others and say her goodbyes. It was already far later than she'd intended to stay.

The kitchen door closed and Tyler put his arms around her waist, bending to kiss her tenderly. Katy smiled against his mouth and kissed him back for a couple of minutes, before pulling away and shaking her head.

"I've got to go." She said quietly.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"I've got Ruby to think about… and school." Katy said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Tyler pushed Katy's hands, which she'd just put on his chest, away and stood aside from the door, shaking his head. "Great…"

"Listen… you knew what you were getting into with me. You knew I was having a baby and now I've got to put Ruby first." Katy snapped, glaring at him. "You know what… fine. I can't do this anymore. I…"

"You're drunk." Tyler said harshly. "Go home and sleep it off."

"Oh… get lost." The girl snapped, barging past him and slamming the door. She passed Lauren on her way out of the house but Katy didn't even stop to talk to her.

As soon as she stepped onto the Square, the blast of cold air that hit Katy sobered her up immediately. She swore again, this time because she realised how stupid this latest argument had been. Sighing and shaking her head, Katy headed home.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be late?" Ronnie asked as the teenager stepped into the flat. It was all Katy could do not to scream.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, feeling her heart beating at about a million miles an hour.

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you got in OK." The blonde said. Katy gave a small sniff and almost fell on top of her sister, curling into her side and burying her face in Ronnie's shoulder. The older Mitchell stroked her sister's hair gently. "What happened?"

"I ruin everything." Katy muttered, her voice muffled by Ronnie's top. "I push Tyler away and I say that he knew what he was getting himself into… but he didn't, did he? Ruby's not his baby and I expect him to be fine with me putting him second best. It's not fair on him."

"But you have to, sweetie. Ruby has to be your priority; you're all she's got." Ronnie told her softly.

"I know."

"So Tyler will have to realise that. And if he doesn't… there are plenty of guys out there who'd be lucky to have you. Understand?" Katy snuffled and nodded. Ronnie wiped the tears off her face and kissed the tip of her nose. "Go to bed. You've got a full day of lessons to get through tomorrow."

Katy smiled, wondering how Ronnie could make everything better almost effortlessly. "I love you, Ron."

"Love you too."


	92. Chapter 92

Katy tried calling Lauren several times on the way to school the next morning. The younger girl hadn't turned up to meet her and Katy was slightly concerned. Her first thought was that something must be up with Tanya. Then she wondered if something had happened the night before.

"Oi, Branning. We've got an English presentation to do this afternoon and if you aren't there I am going to kill you, OK?" She said, leaving a message on her friend's voicemail. "Just… be there, alright? Or ring me at least."

The Mitchell sat through her first two lessons, double Politics, checking her phone every couple of minutes to see if Lauren had sent her a message. When the bell went for break time, she almost ran to the Common Room to see if she had turned up. She even asked people if they'd seen her.

She was just contemplating phoning and leaving her another message when her mobile beeped and she received a message from Lauren. Sighing with relief, Katy opened it. Her mood darkened significantly as she read it.

'**I'm ill. Sorry. L x'**

Katy growled slightly, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and grabbing her bag as the bell rang to signify the start of the next lesson. The last thing Katy felt like doing was sitting through double Geography, but she didn't have much choice.

The rest of the day dragged and Katy reluctantly did the English presentation on her own. It went better than she'd expected and finally the bell rang at the end of the day. The Mitchell practically ran home, wanting an explanation for Lauren as to the shortness of her text.

She banged on the Brannings' front door, waiting impatiently for it to be opened. Katy had to admit that Lauren didn't look well, but that was no excuse for the vague message. Lauren didn't seem particularly keen to talk, but Katy refused to be fobbed off with excuses.

"Is it your Mum?" She asked gently. "Is she alright?"

Lauren shrugged. "She's not great."

"Is that why you were off?"

"No… I'm ill."

"Hungover?" Katy asked grinning. Then she sighed and sat on the sofa. "Lauren, how was Tyler last night after I left?"

Lauren's head snapped up and she stared at the older girl. "What d'you mean?"

"We had an argument… was he OK?"

"Katy… I…" She stopped, chewing her thumbnail nervously. Immediately Katy knew something was wrong.

"What?" She demanded.

"_Last night… we… ummm…_" Lauren said, looking as though she was about to cry. Katy went cold; she felt as though she was going completely numb. She knew what Lauren was about to say. "_Well we just…_"

Katy took a step backwards as though her friend had just punched her. "What…?"

"_It meant nothing,_ K, _seriously._"

"Why…? Lauren, why?" She demanded in a weak voice, trying to work out what could have made her best friend betray her like that.

"_I'm sorry._"

"Sorry?" Katy laughed. "Sorry? Is that it? That's all you can say? You're sorry!"

"I am!" She protested. "_He made the first move… and it weren't me who started it, so…_"

The Mitchell pursed her lips, nodding her head slightly. "Right… so it's fine? I can't be angry at you because HE started it. Yeah?"

"Of course not!" Lauren agreed. "You're my best friend! But I was drunk!"

"Again, so that's fine?"

"No!"

"I can't deal with this right now." Katy muttered, holding up her hands and backing away from Lauren towards the door. "I just… I…"

She turned and headed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Her first thought was to go home and find Ronnie. Then she changed her mind, heading towards Tyler's house and banging on the door furiously.

"OI!" She screamed, waiting for him to answer. After a couple of seconds the door opened and he appeared.

"Come to make up after last night?" He asked, his usual cheeky grin fixed on his face.

Katy saw red. She lifted her hand and smacked him in the face. The blow was so hard that Tyler stumbled backwards into the wall, blinking dazedly.

"Make up?" She asked loudly, her voice shaking with emotion. "Make up? No! I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from me! Lauren told me… she told me everything. So you can just stay away!"

Tyler looked horrified at her words. He reached out towards Katy with his hand, but quickly retracted it as she raised her own again. Her eyes flashed dangerously and he thought better of trying to grab hold of her.

"I'm sorry, Katy. I'm really, really sorry!" He pleaded, desperation flashing in his eyes. "I was drunk… it meant absolutely nothing."

"I don't care! She's my best mate. We had an argument and you jumped into bed with my best friend! How can I trust you?" She screamed, not caring that people were starting to stare. "I thought you, of all people, would show me a little more respect. You know what I've been through…"

"Katy, please, I…" Tyler tried to move closer again, but the girl lashed out again.

He was saved from her punch by Jack, who grabbed the teenager's arm and pulled her into his arms. Clamping her tightly to his side he pointed angrily at Tyler.

"You wanna watch yourself." He told him threateningly, before leading Katy firmly to the flat.

The teenager managed to hold herself together until Jack closed the flat door and she flew into her sister's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Ronnie said nothing, but sank to the floor with her, rocking Katy gently and whispering soothingly in her ear. She shot Jack a look over Katy's head and shook her head as he mimed punching someone.

"Come on… I'll run you a bath and then I'll tuck you up in bed and we'll watch a film, OK?" Ronnie told Katy softly, stroking her cheeks to remove the tears.

x-x

Katy refused to get out of bed the next morning and Ronnie didn't push her. Roxy turned up asking if Katy could go to the Salon and keep an eye on Lola, who she'd just employed to work there, seeing as it was half term. When she heard why her younger sister was hiding under her duvet, the blonde was all for ripping Tyler limb from limb, but her older sister persuaded her that Katy wouldn't be happy with that idea.

"She's not gonna consider taking him back, is she?" Roxy demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Ronnie shrugged. "Is she stupid?"

"Don't, Rox…" Ronnie said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

They both jumped as Katy's bedroom door opened and she appeared, fully dressed, with Ruby in her arms. "I'm just going… to…" She said vaguely, looking around blankly. "Salon… Lola…."

"No, Katy… It's fine." Roxy said smiling. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Katy handed the baby to Ronnie and walked past them, out into the Square. She hadn't even bothered to pick up a jacket or her phone or keys. As she made her way towards the Salon, she didn't hear anything or see anyone. The walk was completely instinctive and as soon as she reached the Salon, she blinked.

"Katy?" Lola asked, looking a little concerned at the confusion on her cousin's face.

"Oh… Lola… hey. Rox asked me to come and make sure you were OK." The older girl said. She didn't notice the look of annoyance that crossed Lola's face. "I'm just… gonna sit down…"

Lola watched nervously as Katy almost collapsed into the chair behind the reception desk, before making an excuse that she needed the toilet and going to call Roxy.


	93. Chapter 93

Katy continued to act oddly for several days. She seemed to be in a constant daze, wandering around as though she didn't really know what was going on. Ronnie and Roxy were becoming increasingly worried about her.

One morning she forgot that she had turned the tap on to fill a glass with water and flooded the kitchen. Later on the same day she went to the Minute Mart without her purse or keys and filled her basket with the most random assortment of food. A few days later she ripped her cardigan by trapping it in the flat door and didn't even notice.

Lauren had been trying to ring her constantly since she'd revealed what had happened between her and Tyler, as had he. Ronnie had taken charge of her sister's mobile, with no argument from the teenager. The older woman had considered answering their calls and telling them what she thought, but held back, knowing it wouldn't do Katy any good.

"Go to work!" She urged Roxy on Monday, when the younger sister had been hanging around the flat watching Katy closely. "I'll keep an eye on her, OK?"

"Why don't we… I dunno… send her round to Phil's to hang out with Ben or something?" Roxy suggested with a sigh. "Or Lola? Anything to take her mind off… well… off whatever her mind is on. Whitney's all loved up with Fat Boy and she won't want to see Lauren or Tyler…"

"Just leave her, Rox." Ronnie said with a deep exhalation of breath. "She needs to get over this in her own time."

Roxy growled, but gave in and left her sisters to their own devices. Ronnie watched her leave and shook her head.

"Where's Roxy gone?" Katy asked in the same blank voice that she'd been using for the last few days.

Her sister jumped at her words, not expecting her to speak. "Oh… she's gone to the Salon."

"Right…"

"Shall we go for a walk? I think James and Ruby could do with some fresh air." Ronnie suggested. Katy blinked at her, which the blonde took as agreement. She got the babies ready, before bundling Katy into her jacket and manoeuvring both prams out of the flat. The blonde kept up conversation for both of them as they walked, letting Katy stare blankly ahead of her.

"Katy? Katy!" A voice shouted across the market. The teenager didn't even seem to hear it.

Ronnie, however, did. "Leave her alone." She snapped at Tyler. "I mean it!"

"Please… just let me talk to her." He pleaded, looking imploringly at Katy. His eyes fell on the pendant he had given her, which she was still wearing around her neck. "You're still wearing it! Does that mean I still get a chance?"

"No." Ronnie snapped, firmly, pushing James' pram forwards and purposefully running over Tyler's foot. "Come on, sweetie."

He yelped and hopped backwards as the sisters continued their journey across the Square and through the market. The only other interruption they had was Kim reminding them about her Halloween party and demanding that they be there. Ronnie had laughed and said she'd see what she could do, depending on whether she could find a babysitter. Inwardly, she doubted very much whether either of them would be there.

Katy said nothing the entire time they were outside. Ronnie was running out of conversation by the time they got back home. She sighed when, as soon as she'd lifted Ruby out of the pram, Katy shut herself and her daughter in her bedroom.

x-x

"Can you watch Ruby?" Katy asked later that evening, emerging from her bedroom. Ronnie's mouth dropped open as she surveyed her sister's outfit. She was wearing a tiny skirt, a leopard print skirt, matching ears and towering heels. Apparently the teenager was intending to go to the Halloween party after all.

"Umm… are you sure this is such a good idea?" Ronnie asked, standing up and putting her hands on Katy's upper arms. "Sweetie… I don't think…"

"You will?" Katy said, not meeting her sister's eyes. "Great, thanks."

Before Ronnie could say anything, let alone stop her, Katy was out of the flat and slamming the door behind her. She hesitated outside the B&B, wondering whether to go in. Then she decided against it, there would be too many familiar faces. Turning, she decided to go to R&R first, before heading off somewhere else.

Flashing the bouncer a smile, she headed inside without being ID'd. Seven vodka shots and more than a couple of vodka and cokes later, Katy was feeling a lot better than she had been for days. She headed onto the dance floor and began to dance, not caring that she was alone or than random guys were grabbing her and pressing up against her. Katy didn't even care when a man turned her round and started to kiss her.

"Katy, come on." Nicole, the barmaid, said gently, pulling her away from the man. He looked as though he was about to start something, but obviously thought better of it when Alex, the barman, joined them. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

Katy stumbled, but shook her head. "No. I'm not going home."

"Yes you are." Alex said with a chuckle. "I'll take you."

"NO!" Katy shouted, causing the people around her to look around in concern. Then she giggled. "Alright, alright. But I'll walk home on my own. I am capable of it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Phil's gonna love it if you leave, isn't he?" Katy said with a shrug. "Nah, I'll be fine."

They didn't look convinced, but Nicole and Alex shrugged and let her go. Katy walked slowly, stumbling as she headed back towards the flat. Tears sprang to her eyes as she went. The teenager had no intention of going home, but she had nowhere else to go either. Crying her eyes out, Katy dropped to the ground, sobbing. She buried her head in her hands and cried. At least ten minutes must have passed and she hadn't moved.

"Katy?" A voice asked. The teenager knew the voice and something told her that she should be nervous, but she wasn't. At that moment she didn't care. "Come on."

She let herself be hoisted to her feet and scooped into Michael's arms. He glanced down at her as he walked and Katy looked up at him. Somewhere in her alcohol-fuelled mind, she thought that what she was about to do was a good idea.

Reaching out, Katy rested her hand on Michael's cheek. He looked slightly surprised at the contact. He was even more surprised when she kissed him. Michael was so surprised that he almost dropped her. Katy's feet touched the ground and she reached up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him furiously.


	94. Chapter 94

When Katy woke up she had no idea where she was. Sitting up, she laid back down straight away, her head pounding. Katy groaned, pressing her hands to her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut.

Opening them gingerly, she looked around, trying to work out where she was. She was in a bedroom and, a quick glance down, told her she was naked. Katy groaned again realising what must have happened. The only question was; who had she slept with?

"Morning." Michael said, coming into the room.

Katy's eyes widened and she groaned for the third time. Then she slid out of the bed, pulling the sheet with her and wrapping it tightly around her body. She glared at Michael fiercely; slightly annoyed that it seemed to have no effect on him.

"That was well worth the wait." He said, smirking.

"You are disgusting." Katy snapped. "Where are my things?"

"Strewn about… we weren't exactly neat last night. We were in a bit of a hurry, actually."

"Again, disgusting." There was a pause as Katy tried to locate her clothes. "What time is it?"

Michael glanced at his watch. "Half eleven."

"What?" Katy screeched. "Oh god!"

Pushing past him, she went into the bathroom and hastily got dressed. The idea of doing the walk of shame across the Square was filling her with dread. There was no way she'd be able to get away with leaving and walking home without anyone spotting her.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone that you couldn't resist me." Michael said with a smirk.

Katy glared at him. "I can't even remember anything about last night after going to R&R, so don't even go there. For all I know you could have drugged me!"

Without giving him a chance to respond, Katy stalked out of the flat, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she stepped outside, she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Then she ran across the Square, her heels dangling from one hand, darting into the building before anyone saw her. Well, she hoped no one had seen her, although Katy had lived in Walford long enough to know that was almost impossible.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Ronnie screamed before the door had even closed. Katy winced, the full force of her hangover hitting her at the sound of her sister's voice. She wretched; the alcohol in her stomach fighting to come back up. "Don't even pull the hangover card with me, Katherine Mitchell. Where the hell were you?"

"I stayed at a friend's!" Katy lied, shrugging. "I was so drunk last night that I thought it would be better to crash at Hannah's."

"And you didn't think to call?"

"What? In the middle of the night? You'd have loved that, wouldn't you? Me waking up the kids."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes, totally unconvinced. "This stops now, Katy." She ordered. "From now on, you play by the rules or you do it on your own."

The teenager stared at her sister open-mouthed, wondering whether she understood what Ronnie was saying. "You mean… you'll kick me out?"

"Don't be so dramatic." The blonde said with a sigh. "Just take your responsibilities seriously for once."

"Take… Take my resp– Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." Ronnie told her quietly. "From now on, Ruby comes first. Everything else comes second."

"She always has."

"Really?"

"Of course! Ronnie… what?" Katy stared at her sister in bewilderment. She couldn't understand why the blonde was being so cold towards her all of a sudden.

"Just do it, Katy. I can't spend my entire life cleaning up after you." She snapped.

The teenager looked at her for a moment, before stalking to her bedroom and slamming the door. Ruby started crying at the sudden loud noise and Katy lifted her gently out of the cot, looking down at her. The baby blinked up at her mother and the teenager felt a wave of guilt rush over her. Ronnie was right, she was a rubbish mum.

"I'll try harder, I promise." She said, holding Ruby against her chest and rubbing her back soothingly. Her cries subsided into soft whimpers, before stopping altogether. Looking down, Katy saw that her daughter had fallen asleep and gently laid her in the cot once more.

Then she moved to the dressing table to survey her appearance. Her makeup, left over from the night before, was smeared all down her face and her hair was a mess. If Katy had been able to go any paler, she would have and she groaned at her reflection. What she really needed was a shower, but she didn't want to speak to her sister.

Gathering a change of clothes, her makeup and hairbrush, Katy stuffed everything into her bag and lifted Ruby out of her cot once more. Wordlessly she went into the living room and secured her daughter in her carrier, pointedly ignoring Ronnie, before leaving the flat and heading upstairs to knock on her other sister's door.

"Janine! Get lost!" Roxy snapped through the letter box.

"It's me." She told her, wondering why her sister had immediately thought it was Janine. "Can I come in?"

Hearing the bolt being drawn back across the top of the door, Katy waited for Roxy to unlock it and let her in. As soon as she was through, Roxy slammed it closed once more and bolted it.

"Janine's trying to evict me." She said with a shrug as though it was the most normal thing in the world. "What's the matter?"

"Ronnie went crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah… can I stay here for a bit? I need a shower."

Roxy smirked. "Yes, you do." Then she smiled and took the carrier out of her sister's grasp. "Go on, I'll look after Ruby for a bit. Amy can help me, can't you gorgeous."

"Thanks, Rox."

After a long, hot shower the teenager felt much better. With freshly applied makeup and her hair scraped messily back in a bun, Katy felt like a new person. She smiled at Roxy and Amy and cradled Ruby against her carefully. Then she told her sister what Ronnie had said. For a moment, the blonde said nothing.

"You could have called." She told her younger sister at last.

Katy pulled a face. "I know… Eurgh… I'm rubbish at this. Ruby would be better off without me."

"Stop it!" Roxy commanded. "I'm the worst mother going. But they're all we've got, so we've got to do our best. Hang on…" She crossed to the window, opened it and leant out. "_Janine, will you be nice? I've got a kid._"

"_Yeah… and I could get twice the rent. Unless, of course, you fancied paying more?_"

"_You know I can't afford it._"

"_You can't afford it? Roxy, you're the richest chav I know!_" Janine shouted up. Katy's blood boiled slightly, hearing the amusement in the woman's voice.

"_I ain't moving anywhere, OK?_" Roxy told Janine firmly, retreating inside. Then she turned back to the window. "_Oh, and by the way… I ain't a chav!_"

"You are a bit of a chav." Katy teased, with a grin.

Roxy dropped onto the sofa next to her sister and nudged her playfully. "You can talk!"


	95. Chapter 95

"Right… I've spoken to Kim and Jack, and you and me are having a night out." Roxy announced the next afternoon. The sisters had spent the last twenty-four hours cooped up in the flat doing their best to avoid Janine and Ronnie. "Jack's gonna babysit and Kim will provide the entertainment."

"Are you sure?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean… I thought we were going to concentrate on being good mums."

"Seriously, babe, I'm getting cabin fever cooped up in here. One night, OK? Just one night out with my sister and my best friends, that's all I'm asking for!" Roxy looked pleadingly at the teenager. "Oh, please, Katy!"

Katy sighed. "Fine! But are you sure Jack doesn't mind babysitting them both?"

"Nah… he wants to spend time with his daughter and his niece."

"Ronnie won't be happy." Katy muttered, standing up instantly as she heard Ruby start crying in the bedroom.

"Oh, forget Ronnie for once! A night out would do her good. Maybe I'll invite her?" She thought about it for a moment and then nodded more determinedly. "Yeah, Ron needs to lighten up a bit."

Katy pulled a face as she left the room. "I doubt she'll say yes."

x-x

To Katy's immense surprise, Ronnie did say yes to the offer of a night out. The teenager privately thought that it was an excuse to keep an eye on her sisters and judge them on their behaviour, but she didn't say anything. Katy hated arguing with either of her sisters and was willing to do as Ronnie was and pretend nothing had happened.

"Right, get this down you, Katy!" Kim ordered, handing her a glass.

Taking a sip made the teenager's face screw up as the strength of the alcohol hit the back of her throat. "Bloody hell, Kim!"

Everyone laughed and Roxy got up to answer the door. A couple of minutes later she reappeared with Ben. He smiled weakly at his cousins, who smiled back. Katy shot him a wink.

"_Hey, Kim, look who I found!_" Roxy said, pulling Ben into the room.

"_Oh! Welcome!_" She exclaimed excitedly.

Roxy propelled Ben into a chair. "_Sit down, sit down, sit down!_ Budge up, Katy!" The teenager rolled her eyes and moved onto the arm of the chair so that Ben could sit down properly. He grinned at her, and the girl squeezed his shoulder.

"I heard about your announcement." Katy told him softly. "Jay told me."

"What… what d'you think?" He asked, looking a look nervous.

She smiled. "What d'you mean, what do I think? Why do you care what anyone else thinks? But anyway, I'm really proud of you for coming out. Obviously I already knew… to be honest I reckon your dad was the only one who didn't!"

"Really?" Ben asked. Katy grinned and nodded, putting an arm loosely around his shoulders and resting her head against his.

"_Alright, a little one ain't gonna hurt._" Kim announced, handing Ben another of the drinks she'd given Katy. The teenager straightened up and raised her eyebrows.

"_OI!_" Roxy complained.

"_What?_"

"_Alright… a little one!_" The blonde agreed, pinching her fingers together to signal just how little the drink should be. Ben and Katy grinned at each other as Kim downed most of the alcohol before handing the glass back.

"_Now, Benji…_" Kim started, fiddling with her dress. "_What d'you think? Is it too much? Be honest._"

"What, is he suddenly Gok Wan or something?" Katy joked, rubbing his head in an attempt to ruffle his hair. It was too short and she only succeeded in feeling as though she was stroking a hedgehog. Ben chuckled.

"_Maybe a bit too much._" He told Kim.

"_Perfect, thank you!_"

"_Are we getting a few in the Vic before we go into town?_" Christian asked, glancing around.

Roxy shook her head. "_No, no we can't. We've gotta wait for Jack._"

"_Boring!_" Christian complained.

"_No, I'll look after them if you want._" Ben offered, glancing at his three cousins. Amy, James and Ruby were all tucked up in Amy's bedroom, waiting for Jack to come back and keep an eye on them.

"_Oh, bless you, babe._" Roxy said, speaking for her sisters. "_No, thank you._"

"_Why not?_" Christian demanded, seeing an opportunity to escape quicker. "_He's old enough._"

"It's not that we don't trust you, sweetie." Ronnie chipped in before her sisters could. "It's just that there are three of them and it's a lot of responsibility to leave on your shoulders."

"And Ruby's only tiny." Katy agreed. "It wouldn't be fair on you."

Before either Ben or Christian could argue, Kim appeared with two pairs of incredibly high heels in her hands. "_Righty-o! So, tarty or stripper._"

"_Stripper._" Christian and Ben chorused, making the three sisters laugh.

"_Oh, come on babe!_" Christian persisted; turning to Roxy who he knew was the weakest of the Mitchell sisters. "_It's only for an hour or so._"

"_You think?_" Roxy asked, glancing towards Ronnie and then Katy.

"_Yeah, I think._" Her best friend answered.

The other two weren't so sure. "Ron… Katy… Ben'll be alright? I mean, they're all asleep. He's got our numbers and Jack'll be here in…" she glanced quickly at the time, "less than an hour."

"I dunno…" Katy said slowly. "I'm not sure–"

"Oh… alright." Ronnie cut across her, making the teenager jump. "Like you said, it won't be for long and Ben's a good kid. It's not often I get a night out with my sisters, is it?"

Even Roxy looked stunned at her sister's words. Then she beamed and turned to her cousin. "_Would you… D'you mind? I-I'll pay you._"

"_Course I don't mind._" Ben assured her.

"Aww! He's so sweet!" Kim gushed.

Roxy beamed at him. "_Thank you! Now, listen, if Janine calls round you do NOT answer the door, OK?_"

"_Look, you're paranoid._" Kim said with a shrug. "_She won't come round again._"

"_And look…_" Roxy grabbed Amy's doll and held it out to Ben. "_This is very important. This is Olivia. Amy cannot go to bed without Olivia or she'll scream the house down. You don't want that, do you? No. Right!_"

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Katy asked, sliding off the arm of the chair. "I'll stay with you, if you want?"

"No, no." Ben shook his head. "We'll be fine."

Still not totally convinced, the girl followed the others down the stairs and onto the Square. Ronnie linked her arm through her younger sister's, catching hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze. This was the only apology that was necessary between the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Ronnie muttered anyway. "I was worried and tired and stressed. Of course you're entitled to a life. I just…"

Katy shook her head. "I know. You were right though."

The teenager gave the older woman a tight hug and they followed the others into the pub. Several drinks later, they were both giggling at Roxy who was being chatted up by a good-looking guy along the bar, a bottle of white wine clutched in her hand.

"_Listen, I'm gonna go._" She said a few moments later as she returned to the group.

"_You what?_" Christian asked, looking annoyed.

Kim shook her head. "_No way!_"

"_Listen, my phone is nearly out of battery and I'm really worried. I need to check on Amy, I need to check on Ben…_"

"_He's smitten on you!_" Kim pointed out, motioning towards the guy who was still watching the blonde closely.

Roxy sighed, as Christian put on a slightly creepy voice. "_He really likes you… He REALLY likes you!_"

"_Stop it, don't!_"

"_Oh, babe, stay! Come on, stay!_" He pressed.

"Look, I'll go and check on Ben and the kids." Katy offered.

"Nooo!" Kim howled, grasping hold of her arm. "Stay!"

"You two stay and I'll go." Ronnie said firmly.

"Ron, it's your first night out in ages." Her younger sister said shaking her head. "I'll go!"

"No one's going!" Christian said firmly, clamping his arms around the younger sisters, while Kim grabbed hold of Ronnie. They began chanting, 'stay' over and over again until the sisters gave in and they cheered loudly.

"More drinks!" Kim called and Tracey served them another round.

Soon, the three sisters had forgotten their worries about leaving Ben in charge of the babies and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. By the time they left the Vic and headed towards the tube station and town they didn't have a care in the world.


	96. Chapter 96

"I can't remember the last time I stayed out until it was light." Ronnie muttered as the three sisters crossed the Square the next morning. Roxy grabbed a bottle of milk of the passing milk float and grinned. "I haven't had such a good night out in ages."

"Right now, I want to sleep for about a hundred years." Katy announced as her sister unlocked the front door.

Roxy laughed. "Come on, let's go to mine. Jack'll have the kids at yours."

Ronnie and Katy nodded and traipsed upstairs after their sister. All three of them collapsed in a heap on Roxy's bed, fully clothed. Within minutes they had all fallen asleep.

Katy vaguely registered her mobile ringing and stirred out of her nap, groaning at the dull throbbing in her head. Lifting Ronnie's arm from where it was draped across her stomach, the teenager slid carefully off the bed and hunted around in the pile of bags on the floor for her own. She had three missed calls from Lauren, two from Carol and five from Jack.

Slightly concerned, Katy staggered to the bathroom, clutching the wall for support. She opened the door and stopped, confused. Amy's doll, Olivia, was lying in the half full bath completely drenched.

At once the teenager was completely wide awake. She ran from the room and shook her sisters out of their own naps, gabbling about what she'd seen. Ronnie scrabbled for her own mobile, noticing at once she had a similar number of missed calls.

While Katy ran downstairs and let herself into the flat, Ronnie rang Jack. Within seconds the teenager was back, listening to the conversation in horror. Roxy was pacing backwards and forwards, chewing the skin around her thumbnail, tears streaming down her face.

"Right, Katy, go and get a cab. Rox, grab your coat." Ronnie ordered, naturally taking charge.

Her sisters did as they were told and in minutes they were heading to the hospital. The receptionist pointed them in the right direction, looking meaningfully at their outfits, although none of the sisters cared at that moment in time. Katy shot her a scathing glare before hurrying after the blondes towards ICU.

"_Amy! My baby, my baby!_" Roxy almost screamed as soon as she set eyes on Jack and Carol sitting on chairs against the wall of the room where the little girl was. "_My baby! Oi! Oi, get off me!_"

Ronnie had taken James out of Carol's arms and was holding him tightly, while Katy snatched Ruby out of her carrier on the seat between the two Brannings as though someone had threatened to take her away.

"_Let me see her, now!_" Roxy demanded, fighting against Jack who had blocked her way into the room.

"_No._" He snapped. "_First, you tell me where you've been._" He turned to look at his wife and younger sister-in-law as well. "All of you! _'Cos we've been trying to get hold of you._"

"_What is wrong with her? What've they said?_" Roxy pleaded with him for an answer.

"_Where were you?_"

"_What have the doctors said?_"

"Jack, just tell her!" Ronnie ordered, laying a hand on her husband's arm.

He shook it off, furiously. "_No, where were you?_"

"_I went out, you know that!_" Roxy shouted. "I went out with my sisters."

"_Yeah, 'til when?_" Jack snapped. Roxy tried to get past him but he shoved her roughly backwards. "_'Til when?_"

"_Why won't you let me see her?_"

"_Look, you'll be able to go through soon._" Carol told the blonde more gently. "_Look, Roxy, they… they don't know if there's any lasting damage until she wakes up._"

Katy turned to face the woman in horror. Lasting damage? What did that mean? The teenager felt sick to her stomach. She guessed this must be how her sisters had felt as they waited for her to come out of the operation after Ruby had been born. Sub-consciously her grip on her daughter tightened as she tried to look through the blinds over the window into Amy's room.

"_Any lasting damage? Any la– what is… what is wrong with her?_" Roxy demanded loudly.

Jack shook his head. "_Why couldn't you just have waited for me?_"

"Jack!" Ronnie snapped. "Leave it!"

"_That's not important right now._" Roxy told him softly.

"_What time d'you get back?_" He continued, like a dog with a bone, refusing to let it go.

"Jack!" His wife repeated, grasping hold of his arm and trying to pull him away from Roxy. He was standing in front of her threateningly. He shook her off viciously.

Carol looked shocked. "_Jack!_"

"_About an hour ago._" Roxy admitted. "_What kind of lasting damage?_"

"_What? And you've been out all that time?_" Jack demanded, turning to glare at his wife and Katy as well.

"_Just leave it, Jack!_" Carol persisted, seeing how upset all three women were.

"_No! Look at the state of her! She stinks of booze._ They all do! They're not fit to look after kids. _Is it any wonder we're in here?_" He shouted.

"OI!" Katy shouted, finding her tongue as she saw the looks on her sisters' faces. "It was the first night out they've had in ages, Jack, and you know it!"

"You're the worst of the lot!" He turned on her, jabbing his finger aggressively at the teenager.

"_Jack, I left her for a little bit, until you came to pick her up._" Roxy reminded him, pleadingly. "_Where were you?_"

"_No! Where were you?_" Jack yelled, turning it back on her once more. Ruby and James both began to cry at the raised voices.

"_Jack!_" Dot called, previously unseen along the corridor. "_That ain't the way._"

He backed off at her words and Roxy moved past him into the room. Ronnie slumped into the seat beside Carol, resting her head against the wall and letting silent tears flow down her cheeks. Katy paced up and down, keeping her eyes on the window in case, by some miracle, she was suddenly able to see inside. Ruby snuffled occasionally in her arms.

"I think she's hungry." Carol said kindly after a while.

Katy jumped at being spoken too and glanced down at her daughter who was trying to find the source of her food. Sighing, she sat down and tugged impatiently at the edge of her V-neck dress. Jack tutted and looked away, causing the teenager to shoot him a dirty look.

"D'you have to do that here?" He demanded.

"Yeah, actually, I do." She snapped. "If you don't like it you can go away."

He exhaled sharply and went into the room where his daughter was, banging the door harder than was necessary. For a while no one spoke. They just waited for any news about Amy. After what seemed a very long time, Roxy, Jack and the doctor emerged.

"_So, what's going on then?_" Roxy asked the man, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"_Well, we found a small buckle fracture on Amy's wrist._" The doctor said seriously. "_She's going to need a plaster._"

The woman sighed deeply. "_Ok… do we know anything else?_"

"_Her chest x-ray and blood tests were fine, so her lung function is improving. I'm still waiting on the CT results for her brain._"

"_OK, thank you._" Roxy said quietly. Katy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the tears of relief that were welling up there at the good news about her niece's lung function.

Roxy and Jack walked towards the seats under the window where the others were congregated waiting for news. They looked up at her, not knowing whether to smile or not. Although so far it sounded like good news, they knew that there was a long way to go. Roxy bit her lip.

"_This is all my fault, isn't it?_" She said in a broken voice. "_I should've waited. I should never have gone. Look at her, Jack._"

"_It's no good thinking like that, Roxy._" Carol told her firmly.

Dot shook her head. "_No… blaming yourself won't help nobody._"

"Besides," Katy chipped in. "You wanted to go back and check on her… it's not your fault."

"_It's true though, isn't it?_" Roxy said, ignoring them all. "_What kind of mother lets this happen?_"


	97. Chapter 97

Reluctantly, Ronnie and Katy had left Roxy, Jack and Carol at the hospital and taken Dot and the babies home. They hadn't wanted to leave, but they'd been persuaded that there was nothing they could do and it wasn't good for James and Ruby to be hanging around in a hospital. With promises that they would call as soon as there was any news, Roxy and Jack had finally persuaded the sisters to go home.

"I think you should make up with Lauren." Ronnie said out of the blue as the sisters sat at the kitchen table, each clutching a mug of coffee.

Katy jumped slightly as she spoke. "Why?"

"Life's too short." The woman said with a shrug. "She's your best friend and she made a drunken mistake. We all make them… look at last night. The problem is, some drunken mistakes have more serious consequences than others."

"Are you saying I should forgive Tyler, as well?" Katy asked, wanting Ronnie to tell her what to do.

Ronnie sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. But you've got to do whatever it takes to be happy. Life really is too short to hold grudges, sweetie."

They returned to silence, each contemplating their lives. Katy didn't know what to do. She had decided to forgive and forget as far as Lauren was concerned. The Mitchell knew that her friend had a lot on her mind with Tanya's cancer and knowing Lauren, she was probably too drunk to know what she was doing.

"Well?" Ronnie asked after another half an hour or so. "What are you going to do?"

Sighing, the teenager pushed her chair backwards and carried her mug to the sink, tipping the now cold liquid away and rinsing it out before she answered. "I'm going to forgive them both. But Tyler's on his last chance."

Her sister smiled. "Good."

"I'm taking Ruby with me." Katy said, grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the sofa and putting her arm through the handle of the baby carrier. "From now on I'm not going to let her out of my sight."

The older sister laughed. "She's not going anywhere, sweetie."

Katy smiled weakly, thinking about her niece in hospital. "I'm not gonna take the risk."

She left, wondering where to go first. Glancing at the time, Katy made up her mind to head to Lauren's house because she assumed Tyler would be at the Emporium with Anthony. After knocking on the door, the teenager waited for it to be opened, until Tanya appeared in the doorway. She smiled warmly, although Katy could tell that she wasn't well. The woman stood aside to let the teenager in and she gave her a tight, one-armed hug.

"How are you feeling?" Katy asked, settling on the sofa and reaching out a hand to rock Ruby gently in the carrier.

Tanya shrugged and smiled weakly. "Oh, you know. I'm alright."

"You can't fool me." The teenager told her with a smile. "How's the treatment going?"

Again, the woman shrugged evasively. "As well as can be expected. I've actually got to go to the hospital in a bit. How's Amy?"

Katy shrugged and told Tanya what she knew. The blonde clucked sympathetically, but the teenager could tell that she had one eye on the time. After about ten minutes, Katy stood up and smiled.

"I'd better leave you to it… you don't wanna be late." She said softly. "Good luck."

As Tanya closed the door, Katy sighed and shifted the carrier slightly into a more comfortable position, before setting off across the Square in search of her friends. She spotted Lauren and Fat Boy sitting at a table outside the café and headed for them.

"Hi." Lauren said, looking slightly nervous as though she wondered what kind of reaction she would get from the Mitchell. To her surprise, Katy smiled and sat heavily in the chair beside her, putting Ruby's carrier on the ground and taking the baby out.

"Hey… Hi Fats." The girl said with a warm smile. "Where's Whit?"

"Oh… she's at this interview for a childcare course." Fat Boy told her, reaching out to stroke Ruby's hand. Lauren was grinning at the baby.

"Wanna hold her?" Katy asked Lauren. "She is your goddaughter, after all."

Beaming, Lauren carefully took the baby off her mother and held her gently. "How's Amy?"

Katy sighed and told them the same as she'd told Tanya. "We're waiting for a call from Rox. It's fingers crossed, really. I'm totally paranoid now… I can't let Rubes out of my sight."

"I'm not surprised… she's so beautiful, K." Lauren murmured, gazing down at her.

"Thanks. So… tell me more about this interview Whit's got."

"_I wanted to wait with her._" Fat Boy said, sounding nervous. "_You know, to kind of show that I've got her back and that._"

"_Yes, but she doesn't want no fuss._" Lauren pointed out.

"Sounds like Whit." Katy agreed with a nod.

Lauren nodded and glanced at her friends. "_So don't make it a big deal if she don't get on, yeah?_"

"Course not." The Mitchell said with a shrug.

Fat Boy nodded. "_Alright._" Then he fixed a bright smile on his face as Whitney appeared beside them and dropped into the chair next to his. She didn't look particularly happy. "_Hey, sweetheart! You alright? Umm… me and luscious Lauren here were just talking and wondered if you wanted to go and watch a film a bit later? What d'you reckon? _Mummy here can come too, if she's up for it?"

Whitney didn't say anything, so Lauren jumped in. "_Yeah, or we could go ice-skating? I haven't been ice-skating in ages!_"

"_That would be heavy, you know!_" Fat Boy exclaimed enthusiastically. Katy thought he was over-doing it a bit, but smiled anyway. "_That'd be heavy!_"

"_So… none of you are gonna ask me how it went, then?_" Whitney asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing round the table.

"_You know… it's no big deal, is it? You know?_" Fat Boy started, obviously thinking that it must have gone badly, judging by the look on his girlfriend's face.

"_Oh… yeah… right._" She agreed, leaning back in her chair.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us then?" Katy asked, impatiently.

Whitney grinned. "_Well, I got it, anyway!_"

"_What?_" Fat Boy asked, grinning at her. Whitney beamed.

"That's amazing, Whit! Nice one!" Katy congratulated her, standing up to give her a hug, before taking Ruby off Lauren so that she could hug Whitney as well. The three of them shrieked excitedly, congratulating the teenager and hugging her tightly.

"_I can't ice-skate._" Whitney said, grinning.

"_What?_" Lauren asked, looking at her in mock-disgust. They laughed and Fat Boy engulfed them all in a group hug.

"Right, pub." Fat Boy ordered when they broke apart. He picked up Ruby's carrier as they headed towards the Vic.

"I just need to check something at home, then I'll meet you there, OK?" Lauren said with a weak smile. Katy guessed that she was going to check on Tanya and quickly distracted their friends before they could start arguing. She shot her friend a reassuring smile over her shoulder as she walked away with the others, listening to Fat Boy and Whitney's loved-up conversation.


	98. Chapter 98

"Where's Rox?" Katy asked, taking a quick bite out of her toast and swigging her mug of tea in a hurry.

Ronnie shook her head, scooping Ruby out of the carrier and taking a gulp from her own mug at the same time. "I dunno, sweetie."

"Can't we just let her see Amy…?" The teenager started hopefully, bending down to plant a kiss on her niece's head as she grabbed her school bag and jacket from the sofa.

"Jack's furious and –"

"Jack, schmack…" Katy muttered in irritation, opening the flat door and rolling her eyes. "Can't he just give her a break? It was Ben and Jay's fault, if it was anyone's… definitely NOT Rox's. Janine's chucked her out of her flat. She's homeless and missing her daughter; who nearly died."

"But –"

"She's your sister, Ron! Your little sister. Imagine if it was James who nearly drowned and Jack stopped you seeing him?"

"Katy –"

"Ronnie! Seriously, if you don't let Roxy see Amy then I will move in with her…" The teenager remembered that her sister no longer lived upstairs and changed tack. "I'll move in with Phil and the others. The MITCHELLS. You used to be one, remember?"

Ronnie crossed the living room quickly, using her free hand to clasp her sister's arm tightly. "Katherine Margaret Mitchell… will you shut up and listen to me for two minutes? When you get home from school, you and I will take the children to the park. We will take them to the park where Roxy will conveniently be getting some fresh air."

She smiled deviously and Katy's face broke into a broad grin.

x-x

Katy's mobile rang for the third time in as many minutes as she walked back from school. It was cold and raining and she was tired, but looking forward to reuniting her sister with her daughter. Glancing at the display, the teenager sighed heavily and considered clicking 'ignore'. Then she changed her mind.

"Tyler? What's up?"

"You answered?"

"It would appear so." Katy replied with another sigh. "What d'you want?"

"Dinner… you and me, tonight. I'll cook. Well, I'll get a takeaway." Tyler's offer sounded more like a demand than a request. There was a long pause before the teenager answered.

"Alright… but I'll have to bring Ruby with me." She told him firmly. "We're a package, Tyler, me and her. You don't get one without the other. If you can't deal with that–"

"That's fine. Perfect."

Katy was slightly stunned. "W-What? Are you sure?"

"'Course. I mean, I knew you were pregnant when I met you. But… what does she eat? Like… does she eat takeaway or…?"

The teenager burst out laughing, shaking her head as she clutched her mobile to her head. "No! She doesn't eat solid food yet! I'm still breast feeding and will be for a couple of months."

"Oh… right…"

"Don't worry about Ruby, I'll sort out her dinner." Katy assured him, grinning to herself.

Tyler chuckled. "Right… OK… about half five at mine?"

"See you then."

Katy hung up, smiling broadly and headed back to the flat. Ronnie looked at her curiously as she dropped her bag onto the sofa and ruffled Amy's hair. Immediately the little girl held her arms out to be lifted up and her Aunt willingly swung her into the air, giving her a tight cuddle.

"You're in a good mood." The blonde pointed out, pouring water from the kettle into two mugs and making tea. She handed one to her sister, before leaning back against the kitchen counter and smiling.

"Tyler's invited me round for dinner."

Ronnie's face lit up. "And you agreed? So you're back on?"

"I dunno… maybe."

"I'm glad. You were happier when you were with Tyler. What with everything that went on." The older woman said shrugging. "Do you want me to watch Ruby?"

Katy shook her head. "No… I'm taking her with me. I told him that we come as a package… he has to get used to the fact that she's my main priority. I was really surprised, but he actually seemed alright with it… more than alright."

"What time are you going, we're meeting Roxy at half five…"

The teenager winced. "That's when I'm going to Tyler's."

"Don't worry. Rox will understand. Besides, she doesn't want to see you, does she?" Ronnie pointed out, laughing. "When I rang her earlier to tell her the plan she told me that she'd seen the social worker earlier. Apparently it went well she thinks, so fingers crossed."

"Can't you convince Jack to let it go?" Katy asked with a sigh. "I mean… Amy needs her Mum and Roxy needs Amy. It's not like she ever stopped Jack seeing her. We all know that she's a great mum."

Ronnie shook her head. "Jack was terrified that he was going to lose Amy. He's angry still, but the main problem is that he's feeling incredibly guilty that he hasn't spent enough time with her in the past. He's using this whole situation as a second chance."

"But he's taking it too far."

"I know… but there's no point saying anything to him because it just makes him dig his heels in even more. When he's calmed down a bit I'll give it another try. Until then we'll just have to keep sneaking Amy out to visit Rox."

With a nod, Katy realised that her sister was right. Besides, Ronnie knew better than she did how to deal with Jack. Putting Amy down, the teenager sat cross-legged on the carpet beside her own daughter, beaming as the baby smiled at her. Lying on her stomach, Ruby lifted her head and started babbling loudly, as though she was looking around curiously and describing what she could see.

"Aren't you mummy's clever little girl?" Katy asked, scooping her daughter off the rug and cuddling her tightly. Ruby squealed happily, giggling as her mother tickled her stomach, trying to grab hold of the teenager's curls but failing.

James, who had been sitting happily a little way off clumsily stacking his brightly coloured wooden blocks, looked up at the sound, before crawling quickly towards his Aunt and attempting to get into her lap. Katy laughed and adjusted her daughter's position so that her nephew could climb onto her knee. Then Amy decided that she, too, wanted to be involved in the group hug.

Ronnie laughed. "Stay there! Let me get the camera!"

She returned a moment later and took a photograph of the pile of Mitchells on the living room floor, completely ignoring her sister's complaints that she was in the clothes she had worn to school and looked a right state. Then Ronnie put down the camera and moved to sit beside her sister, scooping James into her own lap and planting a kiss on his head. Deciding that this was a moment for revenge, Katy ignored Ronnie's protests and handed Ruby over as well, returning the favour and taking a photo of her sister and the children.

Ronnie grinned at her, relieved that Katy seemed totally happy.


	99. Chapter 99

_**Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for the comments and messages! I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story so much, so I've decided that I will keep going with it! **_

_**Please be patient if the updates aren't very frequent… I will do my best but sometimes life just refuses to stay out of the way! :D**_

* * *

><p>As Jack was still determined to take full custody of Amy and refused to listen to anyone else's view on the matter, Ronnie and Katy had moved out of the flat and in with the rest of the Mitchells. The house was so crowded that the three sisters were sharing a room, along with James and Ruby.<p>

Shirley had suggested that Katy ask if she could move in with Tyler, but the teenager had promptly burst out laughing at the idea. Ronnie and Roxy were horrified at the prospect, but Katy quickly assured them that she had no intention of moving in with the Moon brothers.

On Tuesday morning, Katy was in the kitchen grabbing some breakfast before school when Roxy appeared, looking absolutely dreadful. The teenager put down her slice of toast and pulled her sister into a tight hug, smoothing her back gently and rocking her.

"We'll get Ames back, Rox."

Roxy sighed. "I hope so… I miss her so much, K…"

"I know." Katy was about to say something else when her sister's mobile went off and Roxy snatched it up. "Who is it?"

"Jimmie… he wants to meet me."

"Good." The teenager said decisively, picking up her toast again and taking a large bite. "We'll get this sorted then. Jimmie'll rip his case to bits." Roxy didn't look convinced, so her sister sighed. "Right… gimmie the phone." The blonde looked bewildered, but passed the house phone to Katy anyway. "Hi, this is Katy Mitchell. I won't be in today… yeah… 'flu or something. I dunno… probably not. Yeah… right… thanks."

"Ronnie's gonna kill you."

Katy shrugged. "I'd say getting Amy back was more important than school, wouldn't you?"

x-x

When Roxy came back from her meeting with the solicitor, she looked a little more hopeful. Making Katy help her, the blonde went into the cupboard under the stairs and dragged out the Christmas tree and the decorations. They put it up, finally stepping back to admire their handiwork and wrestle a couple of baubles out of James' grasp.

"Well?" Roxy asked, looking at it carefully.

"Perfect."

"_Shirley!_" Roxy called, moving quickly to the coffee table and picking up her digital camera. "_Phil!_"

"Shouldn't we wait for Ron to come home?" Katy asked, picking Ruby up off the carpet and balancing her on her hip. Roxy just shook her head impatiently.

"_What d'ya think?_" She asked as Shirley and Phil appeared at exactly the same moment at either ends of the living room. They both looked confused.

"_It's a bit_ _early, innit?_" Shirley asked with her usual level of enthusiasm.

"_Yeah, yeah! That's the point!_" Roxy told her dismissively. "_Stand in front of it with me, quick!_"

Shirley did as she was told while Roxy scooped James up and positioned her younger sister carefully, standing beside her. "_'Cos?_"

"_Because… you're gonna take some pictures. We'll show them we're all set for Christmas and that Amy is gonna love being here._"

"With her family." Katy put in firmly. "Her Mummy and her Aunties and all her cousins."

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "_That ain't gonna float, is it?_"

"_Yes it is! It is!_" Roxy contradicted, flapping her hands at him. "_Because this is a lovely, proper, warm family home full of… life and love and…_"

"_Christmas?_" Shirley added helpfully, a cynical smirk on her face. Katy grinned.

"_Christmas! So… just make it look like the only thing missing is Amy. OK?_" Roxy demanded, bouncing James on her hip and throwing her spare arm around Shirley. She looked pleadingly at Katy, who shifted her daughter slightly so that she was facing the camera and slipped an arm around Roxy's waist.

"_So… how comes I ain't in the photo?_" Phil asked. If Katy hadn't known better she'd have thought he was jealous.

Shirley smirked at him. "_Because you're Santa and he's never seen._"

Grudgingly Phil did as he was asked. "_Grin… perfect._"

As soon as the photo had been taken, Roxy's face fell and her wide smile was nowhere to be seen. Katy squeezed her arm comfortingly and smiled weakly.

"It'll work… it has to." The teenager assured her, not really knowing whether she believed herself. Roxy didn't seem to either. "Look… Ronnie can look after the kids… I'm coming with you."

Roxy shook her head. "No, you ain't. Shirl's coming with me. I need you to stay here with Ruby and James and wait for me."

"Why?"

"'Cos you can't keep your gob shut!"

"Neither can Shirl… or you!"

"Yeah, well… you're supposed to be at school anyway. So leave it." Roxy ordered, moving towards the door. "I'm gonna go and take these to the printers and then I need to get ready."

x-x

"Aww!" Katy gushed, looking at the photo Roxy was holding out. "Don't they look adorable!"

Her sister made an indistinguishable sound and started pacing around the kitchen. "D'you think it'll work."

"If it doesn't then the judge obviously has a screw loose." Katy told her firmly. "Anyone can see that Amy should be with her Mum."

"Really?"

"Definitely." The teenager assured her, nodding vehemently. "Now, James… Ruby… give Auntie Roxy a big kiss and wish her lots of luck. We'll keep our fingers crossed that Amy will be coming home, yeah?"

With a weak smile, Roxy turned away. "_Oi! Are we ready?_" She demanded as Shirley stormed into the room with Phil on her heels.

"_Just five minutes._" Shirley snapped, pushing past her and moving to open the back door.

"Shirl?"

Phil looked agitated. "_Shirley, seriously!_"

She stopped and took a deep breath before slowly turning to face them. "_OK… let's go get Amy._"

"Good luck!" Katy wished them, moving to the back door with a child balanced on each hip.

For a while, the teenager perched on the edge of the sofa in the living room, her mind in the court with her sister and niece. She didn't hear the door open and then close with a bang. She jumped a mile when Ronnie planted a kiss on her head.

"Did they get off OK?" She asked, picking James up and giving him a cuddle.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… Listen… can you keep an eye on them. I need some air."

Ronnie nodded and smiled, not questioning the request. "Course. Take as long as you want, sweetie."

Grabbing her jacket, Katy headed out onto the Square. She hadn't really thought about where she was going, but just needed to get out of the house. She was walking slowly towards the gardens when she bumped into Phil, almost falling onto the road.

"Easy!" Her cousin said gruffly, grabbing hold of her arm. "You alright?" Katy just nodded. "Let's go and get a drink, yeah?"

Again she nodded and followed Phil into the Vic. As they went to the bar, Katy could feel people's eyes on her and turned to see Rainie, Jack's brother and Heather watching them. Phil caught her eye and signalled for her to ignore them. She leant against the bar, on the other side of her cousin so that she was partly hidden from their view.

"_What?_" Phil demanded, turning at catching them still staring.

"_Shouldn't be too long now, eh?_" Rainie said, apparently trying to be friendly.

Jack's brother stood up and came towards them. "_I'm Derek Branning._"

Phil glanced at Katy, who shrugged, before looking back at Derek. "_So?_"

"_I'm being polite._"

"_Well, be polite somewhere else._" Phil told him before turning back to the teenager. "What d'you want?"

"Vodka and coke, ta."

"Trace?" He signalled to Tracey and she nodded, moving to the optics to get the drink.

Apparently Derek wasn't intending to give up. "This your girlfriend?" He asked with a slimy smile on his face.

"I'm his cousin." Katy snapped, looking him up and down in disgust. She had taken an immediate dislike to him.

"She's his step-sister as well." Heather added, causing both Mitchells to glare at her and Derek to look interested.

"From the good-looking side of the family, I take it." He said with a smirk.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Bog off."

Phil smirked at her as they turned away, immediately being joined by Billy. Katy took a sip of her drink as the Vic doors opened and Jack and Carol appeared. For a moment the teenager was convinced that Roxy must have won the case; they looked miserable.

"_Well?_" Derek asked as they all turned to face them.

Carol started giggling.

"_Yeah!_" Jack chuckled, throwing his arms out and beaming. Katy felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. She banged her glass down on the bar in anger.

"_Ahh! You won!_" Rainie cheered loudly.

The Mitchells couldn't have looked less happy if they'd tried. Phil looked ready to take them all on in a fight. If he'd attempted it, Katy would have been right beside him.

"_Your faces!_" Carol joked, looking at Derek and Rainie.

"_Party time, eh?_" The other woman cried excitedly, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Derek moved towards the bar, smirking at the Mitchells. "_Let me get the drinks._"

"_She didn't have a leg to stand on._" Jack told them happily. He only stopped when Heather got his attention and motioned for him to turn around. Only Carol looked guilty, shooting Katy an apologetic look. "_What, you joining us?_"

Billy put a hand on his cousins' arms, holding them back. "_Phil… Roxy'll be needing you._" He pointed out in a warning tone.

"_Look…_" Carol said, staring mainly at the teenager. "_We're sorry alright, but Roxy will get to see Amy now and then._"

"_Yeah, well that's not what she wanted, is it? Besides, Amy's a Mitchell. So you only got her on loan._" Phil told them calmly. Katy was impressed that he was managing to keep his cool. Inside, her blood was boiling.

Jack snorted. "_Yeah? Well don't hurry back._"

"Let's go…" Billy urged them.

Katy glared around. "Yeah… You know what, Jack? We'd better go and tell your wife that you've just taken her sister's daughter away from her. She'll love that."

She stormed out of the Vic, slamming the doors behind her and stopping on the pavement outside. The teenager was so angry that she was shaking violently. Phil and Billy appeared beside her. The smaller of the two men put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze, while Phil put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Let's find Roxy." He said in an even tone that barely disguised his anger. "Find out what happened."


	100. Chapter 100

They tracked Roxy down in the café with Shirley and Jimmie. Katy went to her immediately, giving her a tight hug and letting her sister bury her face in her hair. She rubbed Roxy's back soothingly, twisting slightly so that she could glare at the solicitor.

"_You're sacked._" Phil barked at Jimmie.

"_Phil?_"

"_Bill, show him the door, will ya?_"

The man looked at the faces glaring at him. "_Let's not be hasty!_"

"Oi, you heard him! Out!" Katy snapped.

"_Just do one, yeah?_"

Jimmie got up quickly and moved to the door. For a moment he spoke to Billy and then he was gone. Katy pulled a chair to the table beside her sister's and sat down, keeping a tight hold on Roxy's hand. Phil sat opposite them, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

"_How'd it happen?_" He asked.

Roxy couldn't answer, so Shirley did it for her. "_Took all of five minutes for them to come to a decision._"

"_How can they say that's right, eh? Doing that to a kid?_" Billy asked passionately, his forehead creasing as he thought about the injustice of the situation.

Phil leant back in his chair and crossed his arms determinedly. "_Yeah, well I don't care about the cost, I'll hire someone else._"

"_I didn't even get him to show my photos._" Roxy said in a small voice. Her sister squeezed her hand tightly.

"_Look… Roxy, you may have lost this hearing…_" Shirley told her in a sympathetic voice, "_but you will win the next one. We'll make sure of it._"

The blonde sighed heavily. "_I'm goin' home._"

"_Bill, go with her, will ya?_" Phil asked as the sisters stood up.

Roxy shook her head. "_Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid._" She assured him.

"_We'll be along in a bit, alright?_" He said. Roxy nodded and they turned to leave. "No, Katy… I need you to stay here."

The teenager shot her sister a confused look, but returned to the table and dropped into her seat once more, looking between Phil and Shirley. Apparently Shirley was just as lost as she was.

"_We should be there for her._" Shirley told him forcefully, starting to stand up.

Katy followed suit, but Phil stopped them. "_Hold up._"

Glancing at each other, they sat down again, waiting for whatever it was he was about to say. Phil held out his mobile to Shirley and she took it, her face darkening.

"_Look at that._"

"What is it?" Katy asked, trying to see. Shirley angled the phone away from her. "What?"

"_It weren't Rainie._" Phil said, ignoring the teenager's question and standing up. "Katy… don't ask questions, just come with us."

With a quick glance at Shirley, who looked somewhere between furious and bewildered, Katy did as she was told and followed Phil out of the café. He marched across the Square, heading for Jack's flat. As they reached it, Denise was coming out and Phil pushed past her roughly.

"_Sorry!_" Denise called to Jack. "_They just barged in!_"

"_Oh, yeah, what's this?_" Jack demanded as Phil, Shirley and Katy appeared in front of him.

"_Out._" Phil ordered Denise gruffly.

"_Like I'm gonna do what you tell me!_"

He pointed at Rainie and Derek who were sitting on the sofa with Amy. "_You and all… get out!_"

"_No chance!_"

"_I wouldn't argue, either of ya._" Shirley warned Rainie and Katy smirked slightly seeing the woman's face fall.

"_It's alright, ladies._" Derek said smarmily, making the teenager shudder. "_It's alright._"

"Eurgh…" She muttered under her breath. Then she smiled as Amy waved at her. "Hello, Angel!"

Before anyone could stop her, Amy had wriggled off the sofa and leapt at her Aunt, hugging her legs tightly. Katy grinned and picked her up, planting a kiss on her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Kattyyyy!"

"Have you missed me, hmm?" The teenager asked her niece, pulling away from her slightly to look at her properly. "Did you miss your favourite Auntie in the whole wide world?"

Amy giggled and nodded, putting her arms around Katy's neck and hugging her again.

"Give her here!" Jack demanded, lunging towards the teenager. Katy side-stepped behind Phil, who puffed himself up threateningly.

"No way!" She snapped. "There ain't no court order saying I can't see her. Besides… she came to me. Obviously she didn't like the company she was in."

"Oi! Listen, you…" Rainie started, but Katy glared at her. Beside Katy, Shirley was doing the same.

"What?" The teenager asked, raising an eyebrow. Rainie stood up and stalked out of the flat, eyeballing them as she went but not daring to say anything.

Phil held up his hands, bringing the situation back under control. "_You thought I wouldn't work it out?_"

"_Work what out?_"

"_All them texts, the letters, the… all that grief you've been handing out._"

"_You've got the wrong person._"

"_Let's do this somewhere else._" Shirley suggested, looking at Derek suspiciously.

"_Well, I'm not budging if that's what you think._" He told her, before looking at Katy. "Maybe you should give Amy to me."

She snorted. "Get real! Like I'm gonna hand over my niece to some slime-ball stranger she's known all of five minutes. I don't think so."

"I'm her Uncle!" He snapped, eyeing the teenager threateningly.

"Yeah? And I'm her Aunt."

"_I want that memory stick with my confession on it._" Phil demanded, cutting through the conversation.

"_That's long gone._"

There was a hesitation then Phil turned to his cousin. "Katy, take Amy in the kitchen, yeah?"

The teenager nodded and walked through the archway, sitting at the table with Amy on her knee. She pulled a colouring book towards them and together they chose a picture for the little girl to colour for Roxy.

Katy tried to listen to the conversation, but they seemed to have gone into Jack's bedroom and she couldn't hear more than mumbled sounds. Footsteps told her that Derek was coming into the kitchen, but she ignored him, chatting to Amy instead.

"… Aaannnddd Ruby misses you. Aaannnddd James misses you. Aaannnddd Auntie Ronnie misses you. Aaannnddd guess who misses you most of all?" Katy said, tickling her niece at the start of each sentence.

"Mummy!" Amy giggled.

"That's right!" Katy agreed, blowing a raspberry on Amy's cheek. "Mummy misses you lots and lots."

"Too bad Mummy was useless and isn't allowed to see her anymore." Derek said spitefully. Katy pointedly ignored him, knowing that her sister hated it when she swore in front of Amy and knowing that if she said anything to the man it would undoubtedly involve at least one swear word. "Come on, Amy. Let's go and look at your book, yeah?"

Amy didn't move, snuggling closer to her Auntie and carrying on with her colouring. Katy looked up at Derek and smirked, arching an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Bye bye! Now, Angel… what colour should we do the princesses' dress?"


	101. Chapter 101

_**Hello lovelies!**_

_**Thanks for all your support and messages and stuff! It really means a lot!**_

_**So... I've written a load of chapters over the weekend - catching up on about three weeks worth of episodes that I had on my laptop - so I'm gonna try and upload those pretty quickly so that I don't end up too far behind the show! **_

_**Then you'll have to start being patient again when my life gets epically busy again! :P**_

_**x**_

* * *

><p>"But WHY are you going to Aunt Sal's?" Katy demanded, sitting on the edge of the double bed she'd been sharing with both her sisters as Roxy threw some clothes into her suitcase. "You don't even get on with Aunt Sal!"<p>

"I do! Sometimes! But I have to go… I can't stay around here with that lot gloating and rubbing it in my face that they've won. I miss Amy too much to stay here."

Katy pouted and then sighed. "I get it. But… come on. If you stay here you might catch a glimpse of her?" Roxy said nothing, staring at the photo Amy had done for her the day before. "Alright… let's go and get a drink before you go, yeah?"

"You're supposed to be watching the kids while Ronnie's at the club."

"I wasn't intending to leave them here!" Katy grinned. "I'll take them with us."

Roxy sighed. "Fine… but just for a quick one."

They got Ruby into her pram and James balanced on the teenager's hip, before they headed across the Square. Roxy felt as though everyone was looking at her as she pushed her niece and asked Katy several times if she could go home. The teenager shook her head and reminded her sister that when she had wanted to hide away, Roxy had made her face the world and it had done her good.

"_Same again?_" Alfie asked as they finished their first drinks.

Roxy glanced at Katy before sighing. "_Cheers... Just killing time before I go to Aunt Sal's._"

"_This one's on the house, alright?_" Alfie told them kindly, smiling weakly at the younger Mitchell sister who nodded gratefully.

Katy noticed Rainie bounding into the pub and going to sit with Derek. The teenager pulled a disgusted face, but couldn't help listening into their conversation. When he mentioned staying at the B&B, she nudged her sister and nodded her head towards them.

"_You're moving out of Jack's?_" Roxy asked.

"_That's right, peroxide._" He confirmed nastily. "_Thought I'd give Amy's dad the best possible chance to make it a permanent thing._"

Roxy stood up and stalked out of the pub, leaving her sister to follow. Katy manoeuvred the pram towards the door with one hand, before stopping to glare at Derek.

"You might think you're something special, but you don't scare me." She hissed looking him up and down. "You're just a pathetic middle-aged man who wants to make a name for himself and you…" she looked at Rainie with disgust. "Well, you're just a crack-head skank, aren't you?"

Before they could respond, Katy was outside, hurrying to catch up with her sister. Roxy stopped as the teenager reached her side and turned to look at her, shaking her head.

"I've gotta go… I'll miss the tube."

Katy snorted. "There'll be another one if you do."

"Katy!" Roxy cried in frustration. Then she took a deep breath. "Will you walk to the station with me?"

"Course." The teenager agreed without any hesitation.

They collected the blonde's suitcase and headed out onto the Square. Slowly they made their way to the station where Roxy gave the babies a kiss before hugging her sister tightly.

"Give my love to Aunt Sal… tell her to come and see Ruby whenever she wants." Katy said with a tight smile. "And don't stay too long… I need my big sister."

"You've got Ron… she's the sensible one."

"I need you, too, Rox."

Pulling the teenager into another tight hug, Roxy turned and got onto the train, saying nothing. Katy knew that she couldn't speak without crying and didn't mind the silence. She waited until the train had vanished from sight before heading back to the house.

Just outside the station, she ran into Janine, who smirked at her nastily.

"Alright, mini-tramp? I heard that chav of a sister of yours isn't allowed to see her daughter… so sad! Mind you, Amy's probably better off… I mean, she'd probably have got an ASBO before her fifth birthday if she'd stayed with Roxy!" The woman said, laughing nastily. Katy glared after her as she walked quickly away.

Vowing to get revenge, Katy had a sudden idea and stopped beside a homeless man. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Alright?" The teenager asked, smiling warmly. "I know a flat you can squat in, if you want… bring all your mates? It's too cold to be out here, ain't it?"

She grinned and showed him to 91C, one of the flats that Janine owned. Using a hair pin and a pair of tweezers, she easily picked the lock and the door swung open. The man rushed inside, before turning to look at her questioningly.

"How did you do that… and why?"

"I had a misspent youth." She told him with a grin, turning to leave. "And let's just say that I think you deserve that flat far more than Janine Bloody Butcher! Enjoy!"

Totally satisfied with herself, Katy headed away, hearing the flat door slam closed. She hitched James into a more comfortable position on her hip and slowed down to stop herself losing control of Ruby's pram with only one hand on the handle.

She slowed down as she passed the Moons' 'Emporium' and leaned against the doorway, watching Tyler and Anthony kicking a washing machine. They didn't notice she was there for a while, so she took the opportunity to just watch them.

After a while she couldn't stay quiet anymore. "What's that ever done to you?"

They both jumped, but then Tyler grinned and came over to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her. Katy smiled against his mouth, kissing him back. Anthony cleared his throat and they broke apart, laughing at his discomfort.

"Alright?" He asked, returning his attention to the washing machine.

Tyler smiled at James who was clutching at his Aunt's top. "Hey, mate." The toddler buried his face in Katy's shoulder and the teenager grinned. "Or not…"

"He's just shy." Katy told him with a shrug. "So… what's with the washer?"

"We're trying to make the look less dodgy… good seconds rather than bad firsts."

"Makes sense. One of Alfie's ideas?"

"It was indeed!" Alfie confirmed, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "One of the genius plans of Alfredo Moon!"

Katy laughed and shook her head. "It's ridiculous and it'll never work!"

Pretending to be horribly offended by her words, Alfie clutched his heart. "Your cynicism kills me, Miss Mitchell!"

"Yeah, well… your optimism kills me, Mr Moon." She threw back, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Where'd you get them, anyway?"

"Ahh!" He laughed. "I can't tell you that! Tradesman's secrets."

"Derek Branning." Tyler told her, ignoring Alfie's protests.

Katy's smile disappeared at once. "You wanna stay away from him."

"What are you talking about?" Alfie asked, chuckling dismissively. "He's as good as gold."

The teenager snorted but didn't expand on the topic. Instead she pushed Ruby's pram further into the lock up before moving around, browsing at the stock on the shelves. She picked up one of the talking, dancing Santas and raised an eyebrow.

"Fat Boy recorded them!" Tyler told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Want one?"

Katy laughed. "Not really!"

"Sure?"

"Positive!" She assured him firmly. "What else have you got?"

"Want a Christmas tree?" Alfie asked, popping up at her elbow and grinning at her. "They're all the rage down the West End at the moment. Fancy a stylish silver Christmas tree?"

"Really not!"

"Katy Mitchell you're killing me! I'm glad not all my punters are as cold and hard as you! You're just lucky you're so gorgeous!"

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed, giving Tyler a kiss and pushing Ruby's pram one-handed out of the lock up. "Go and flatter someone else."


	102. Chapter 102

_**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews and for reading! :)**_

_**katherine968, I would have replied**_ _**to your message directly, but you've got your private messaging disabled, so I'll reply here instead! :) Thanks for the message and (after googling Jessica Stroup because I had no idea who she was!) I do have to agree that I can see Katy in her. In my mind, though, she looks like a younger Eve Myles (especially in this picture! **_http:/ images. /images /celeb-235907 /eve-myles-1 .jpg_******)**_

* * *

><p>Katy sat up abruptly, bashing her sisters as she did so to wake them up. Not that they would have needed much encouragement – the banging on the front door was loud enough to wake anyone. Within seconds Ruby and James were both crying and Ronnie and Katy were doing their best to shush them.<p>

The middle Mitchell sister, who's visit to their Aunt's had lasted all of one day before she got too annoyed and came home, opened their bedroom door and stuck her head out onto the landing.

"Phil!" She shrieked. "What's going on?"

"_POLICE!_" Came the shout from downstairs.

Phil, dressed and armed with a baseball bat, was the first down the stairs closely followed by the sisters who were all still in their pyjamas.

"_Police!_" One of the officers repeated, glaring at Phil and the weapon in his hands. "_Unless you're thinking of inviting us to a game of rounders, I'd put that down if I were you._"

"_Get out!_" Phil yelled, advancing threateningly. "_Get out of my house! Go on, get out!_"

Behind him on the stairs, Shirley was armed with a hairdryer, while Ronnie and Katy clutched their babies tightly. Roxy had gone to make sure the boys were alright.

"_Warrant to search properties belonging to Philip Mitchell._" The policeman said smugly.

Pulling a face, Phil turned to stare at the women lined up behind him. His eyes fell on Shirley's hairdryer and his eyebrows rose.

"_It's all I could find!_" She snapped defensively.

While the police carried out a thorough search of the house, the Mitchells hovered over them angrily. Katy rocked Ruby backwards and forwards as she sent furious glances towards the men going through their things. After a couple of minutes, Roxy, Jay and Ben came downstairs and they were all ushered into the kitchen out of the way. A couple of police officers stayed with them, in case they tried to conceal something.

"_So what are we supposed to have done then?_" Jay demanded from his seat at the kitchen table. Katy handed him her baby and put the kettle on.

"What?" She snapped as one of the police men rose from his seat. "I want a coffee? Is that a problem?"

"_Are you the one that went through my knicker drawer?_" Shirley asked the man as the teenager lined up a row of mugs for her family. "_Find anything you want to wear?_"

"_Well I'm glad you find this so funny._" Phil snapped, looking uneasy. Katy glanced at him, worried that maybe the police would find something dodgy and they'd be in trouble.

"_I'm just the lodger!_" Roxy was telling another police officer as he escorted her to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and her sister. "OK? _I don't know anything about anything._"

Katy grinned, starting to pass out the mugs. "Well that's true."

"_Ain't that the truth!_" Ben agreed at the same moment, winking at his cousin as she passed him a drink. Roxy slapped them both on the arm, glaring.

"_I've got the right to know why you're searching my house._" Phil snapped, shaking his head at the mug Katy was offering. Instead she handed it to Shirley who shot her a weak smile. "_What was it, an anonymous text message or something?_"

"_So you ain't popular… get used to it._" The policeman said.

Everyone glared at him. Phil advanced slowly. "_Listen, I'm a busy man. I got people to see, places to go, alright?_"

"_My search warrant says properties belonging to Mitchell's Autos. Would you care to accompany us?_"

Wordlessly, Phil picked up his jacket, keys and phone and opened the back door. The entire family watched in silence, worried that the police would find something at the arches. If there was anything dodgy it was bound to be there. Katy scooped Ruby out of Jay's arms in order to distract herself and stop a nervous expression falling over her face.

"_Thanks for coming._" Shirley told the police sarcastically as they followed Phil out. "_Do call again._" She slammed the door behind them and there was a moment of silence before she took charge. "_You three start tidying up._" She ordered, pointing at the three teenagers.

"_I'll ring round, yeah, give everyone the heads up._" Roxy suggested, glancing at her older sister. "Ron?"

Ronnie nodded and stood up. "I'll help."

"_Use the dodgy mobiles._" Shirley told them grimly. "_Don't leave no messages._"

As she left the room, the sisters exchanged a look. "_Shirley, I have done this before, you know._" Roxy snapped, rolling her eyes and moving to get the mobiles out of the kitchen drawer. The three teenagers stood up and started to head out of the kitchen.

"_Don't you just love this family?_" Ben asked, sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know how to cope in a normal one!" Katy told him with a grin. Jay rolled his eyes but then grinned as well.

"Come on… you heard Shirley." He said. "Let's get tidying."

It took them a long time to get everything back to the way it had been. Apparently the police had taken great delight in messing up their house. Katy was furious when she got to the bedroom she was sharing with her sisters and found James and Ruby's things strewn about carelessly. She was less bothered about hers and Ronnie and Roxy's clothes all over the floor, but it still made her blood boil.

Downstairs she could hear her sisters on the phone, warning people about the raids. After a while she heard footsteps on the stairs and Roxy stuck her head around the door, clutching Ruby to her hip.

"You done?" She asked, looking around. The teenager nodded, climbing to her feet and wiping her hands on her jeans. "Cool… come downstairs, there's tea waiting for you."

Grinning gratefully, the teenager followed her sister to the kitchen, taking her daughter and sitting down with Ruby on her lap. Shirley had gone out to see what she could find out and the boys had disappeared as well. The sisters sat round the table in thoughtful silence.

"Who d'you reckon called the cops?" Katy asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Roxy shrugged. "Could have been anyone. Jack?" They both glanced at Ronnie, who didn't meet their gaze. Neither did she say anything.

"What about his creepy brother? Or Ian?"

"Nah… Ian's got no beef with Phil at the moment, does he? What would be the point in him calling the cops."

"Good point." The teenager agreed.

She sighed as someone banged on the front door and got up to answer it, sending a look at her sisters as she did so. Ronnie and Roxy leant to their right to see along the hallway as Katy opened the door, exchanging a look as Tyler was revealed standing on the doorstep.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving inside and closing the door behind him. "Is Ruby OK?"

Slight taken aback by his concern, Katy just nodded for a moment, before she gathered her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. We're fine. Someone called the police and they came round to search anything in Phil's name. When I find out who it was…"

"So you're both OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." She assured him, smiling at the worried expression on his face. "Aww! You're so sweet."

"Get lost!" He chuckled with a broad grin. Bending down he gave her a quick kiss. "Listen, I better get going… they're at the Vic as well. If they arrest Alfie."

"Why would they… OH! Those washers!" Katy shook her head. Then she smirked at him. "You're dodgy, you are, Moon."

"That's rich, coming from a Mitchell!" He told her, giving her another kiss and pulling open the front door. "I'll catch you later."


	103. Chapter 103

_**A/N: Hey guys! Another quickly updated chapter for you! Are you proud? :P**_

_**katherine968... I will put in an entire chapter of Katy and Tyler - it'll be slightly different, because the dinner date has already happened and everything - very soon! Don't worry ;)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm telling ya, when Phil finds out who it is he is gonna go mental on them.<em>" Jay said seriously, as the three teenager finished tidying the kitchen.

"_Yeah, that's IF he finds out._" Ben replied.

"And he ain't the only one." Katy snapped. "Getting the cops in here messing up all our stuff."

They all looked up as the back door opened and Billy appeared, his usual anxious expression even more firmly etched onto his face. Lola appeared behind him and Katy smiled warmly at her. Since she'd found out that the teenager was pregnant and determined to keep the baby, Katy had felt a rush of protectiveness towards her, especially after Billy had asked her to have a talk with his granddaughter. The Mitchell had point blank refused to play up how hard it was having a baby and had just told her the truth.

"_Got here as soon as we could._" Billy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "_Roxy called._"

"_She's in the living room._"

"_Right, you… wait here._" He ordered his granddaughter, turning and going in search of his cousins. Lola rolled her eyes before grinning at the others.

"_Aww… he thinks he's some sort of gangster._" She giggled, sitting at the kitchen table.

Jay didn't look impressed at her amusement. "_Well this is serious. Someone's sorta grassing Phil up._"

"_We don't know that, alright._" Ben said quickly, trying to be the voice of reason. The other three stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"_Oh, don't we?_ _What about the text messages, photos and all that then?_" Jay demanded.

"You gotta admit, Ben, it's well dodgy." Katy reasoned. "And that photo being attached to the inside of the front door? That's creepy!"

"_Text messages? _Photo?" Lola asked.

Jay, Ben and Katy exchanged a glance, realising that maybe they'd said too much. Then they quickly returned to tidying the kitchen, trying to change the subject and distract their cousin from this new information. Lola tried to get them to elaborate, but they talked over her loudly.

"Right, Benji… get some grub on, yeah?" Katy suggested once the kitchen was looking normal again. "I am STARVING."

He grinned and started frying bacon and eggs. The girls grinned appreciatively, but Jay disappeared upstairs to get changed for work. They hadn't heard anything so assumed that it was business as usual.

"_Right, I am off to The Arches._" He said, heading to the back door.

"_See ya._" They chorused, Ben glancing up from the hob and the girls looking around from their seats at the table. Lola was bouncing Ruby on her knee happily.

Jay hadn't even reached the door when it opened and Phil appeared with Jack. Immediately Katy glared at her brother-in-law, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Alright, Dad?_" Ben asked, his voice wavering slightly. "_What's happened?_"

Jay leant against the counters, looking equally wary. "_D'you find anything?_"

"What's he doing here?" Katy demanded angrily.

"Not now." Phil snapped at her. "_There's nothing to find._"

"_So… is everything OK?_"

"_That depends._" The teenagers exchanged nervous looks, as Phil glared at them. "_Out._" He ordered gruffly.

"_What?_" Lola asked, confused.

"_Out, go._"

"_Nice to see you too._" She told him sarcastically, handing Ruby over to her mother and standing up. "_See you later._"

"You an' all." Phil snapped at Katy, glaring at her until she let out a loud sigh and stomped out of the room, slamming the kitchen door behind her.

Balancing Ruby on one hip, she leant against the door, trying to listen. At the sound of the door slamming, Roxy had appeared in the hall, looking at her questioningly. Katy brought her free hand up and pressed one finger to her lips, signalling her sister to be quiet. Taking the hint, Roxy stood beside her, pressing her own ear to the door.

"_Why was you in Jack's flat?_" Phil was demanding angrily.

"_Me? I weren't in your flat?_" Ben answered quickly.

"_Your fingerprints were all over my place._"

"_I don't know what you're talking…_"

"_Stay there!_" Phil yelled, making the sisters jump at the sudden change in volume.

"_They ain't my fingerprints!_"

"_Oi! You've got a criminal record._" Jack pointed out.

"_Maybe I went in there once, alright, years ago, with Roxy._"

"_Oh, what, in my bedroom?_" Jack demanded. Katy turned to her sister, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Roxy grinned back and slapped her arm playfully.

"Now we know what turned him gay!" The teenager joked, making her sister snort with laughter. They froze as the kitchen went silent, preparing themselves to run into the living room out of sight. To their relief the conversation started up again quickly thanks to Phil.

"_What d'you know about this, eh?_"

"_Nothing!_" Jay answered quickly.

"_I'm losing my patience, alright, with the pair of ya!_"

Footsteps behind Katy and Roxy alerted them to the fact that Shirley was approaching. They stepped back quickly and smiled as innocently as they could as she raised an eyebrow. Saying nothing, she leant forwards and opened the kitchen door, going inside. Exchanging a look, the sisters followed her.

"_What's all this shouting about?_" She asked.

"_You ever taken Ben into my flat?_" Jack demanded, glaring at Roxy.

Ben looked flustered. "_Maybe it was Ronnie… _or Katy."

"_Alright…_" Jack said, furiously. "_You know what; maybe I'll report this as a break in, eh? See how you like another stint inside._"

"_Jay?_" Shirley cried, noticing that he was looking anywhere but at the crowd of people watching them.

He glanced up, looking nervous. "_I…_"

"_Look… we were… we were just looking for a couple of DVDs._" Ben cut in, saving Jay from having to come up with an answer. Both Jack and Roxy's faces had turned thunderous as they put two and two together.

"_When?_" The blonde demanded, folding her arms threateningly over her chest.

Jay sighed, looking incredibly guilty. "_When we were babysitting._" There was a moment of silence as the information sank in. "_It was my idea…_"

"_You left Amy on her own?_" Roxy shrieked, incandescent with rage.

"_Yeah and she nearly drowned!_" Jack added, irate.

"_We're sorry!_"

"_We trusted you, Ben!_" The blonde shouted, jabbing her finger at him. Katy turned away in disgust unable to look at them.

For a moment Jack seemed unable to process what was going on. "_So you were looking after Amy when you broke into my flat._"

"_Oi! Don't threaten my kid, alright?_"

"_These two muppets nearly drowned Amy!_"

"_Yeah, but she didn't drown, did she?_"

"_You know what, that's why she's better off with me, rather than with you lot!_" Jack threw in, turning to glare at Roxy.

"_Hold on a minute! I'm supposed to pay for their mistakes, am I?_" She demanded.

"_You know what? This family ain't fit to have kids!_"

Katy almost slapped him. She would have done if she hadn't been holding her daughter. Trying to push Ruby into her sister's arms, she stepped towards her brother-in-law, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"_Out!_" Phil snapped, as Roxy held onto her sister tightly. "_Out._"

"_Yeah and you know what? You can forget about seeing Amy._"

"And you can forget about seeing James!" Katy hissed, standing between Roxy and Jack as he pointed his finger threateningly at her.

"_Oi! I ain't gonna ask you again, alright?_" Phil told him.

The front door slammed as Jack left, before Roxy handed her niece back to Katy and turned to the boys. "_How could you?_"

"_I'm sorry._"

"_It was just for a few minutes._" Jay assured her, as though that would make it alright.

"_Those few minutes have cost me my daughter!_"

She turned and left the kitchen quietly. Katy shook her head at Ben and Jay and followed, hearing her cousin shouting after Roxy.


	104. Chapter 104

"How's your Mum?" Katy asked gently, leaning back in the kitchen chair in the Brannings' kitchen. "Glad your Dad's back?"

Lauren nodded and then shrugged. "She's having treatment again… she stopped it for ages, refused to have anything. But Dad persuaded her that she needed to fight it. She's started internal radiation today."

"I'm really sorry I haven't been there for you, babe." The Mitchell said with a deep sigh, squeezing her hand across the table. "Things have just been…"

"Yeah, I know." Lauren agreed, squeezing her hand back.

They had been ignoring the doorbell, but suddenly the door opened and Rainie was helping Tanya into the house. Smiling at Lauren, Katy stood up and gathered up Ruby and her things.

"I'll leave you to it, see you later." She said with a reassuring smile.

As she passed the blonde woman, Katy rubbed her arm and smiled weakly. Tanya returned the smile, but neither of them said anything. Quickly, the teenager loaded her baby into her pram and carefully manoeuvred it out of the house and down the steps. Max appeared as she was struggling and lifted the front end.

"Katy…" He said as she smiled her gratitude and turned to go. "Listen… Lauren and Tanya have told me that you were there for her from the beginning… I just wanted to say… Thank you."

"It's fine. Really." The teenager assured him honestly. "She was there for me when I found out about Ruby… I was glad to do it. Well, not glad, obviously, but…"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, Katy."

The teenager smiled to herself as she walked slowly across the Square. The smile was replaced by a look of confusion as she spotted Phil heading in the direction of the War Memorial with a black holdall in his hand. He was doing his best to look casual, to make sure no one was looking at him. She knew that look all too well; he was up to something.

Changing direction, she followed slowly, making sure to keep a safe distance between herself and her cousin. He reached the Memorial and stopped, glancing quickly around before throwing the bag underneath the bench.

The second his back was turned, a kid on a bike grabbed the bag and started peddling furiously away.

"_OI!_" Phil shouted.

"_Come here!_" Shirley added, appearing from nowhere.

"_OI!_"

Between them, they cornered the kid, sending him flying into the Book Stall. As Phil grabbed hold of him, pulling off his hood and the scarf from his face, they realised that it was Liam Butcher. Even Phil seemed surprised by that.

"_You?_" Ben asked, as Katy stopped beside him, staring at Liam in surprise.

"Liam? What are you…?"

"_It wasn't me!_" The boy pleaded, terrified. "_I swear! They paid me… said I had to pick up a bag or something._"

"_Who did, eh? Who?_" Phil demanded, still holding onto his jacket tightly. "_I want a name! Who?_"

"Leave him, Phil!" Katy said gently. "He's just a kid."

"You stay out of it! Get home!"

The teenager shook her head defiantly. "No!"

"I said, get home!" He ordered, turning to glare at her. "Do as you're told! I'll talk to you later."

Shirley sent Katy a look and the girl sighed in frustration, turning and heading home.

x-x

"Jay?" Katy snapped, answering her mobile. She hadn't said much to the two boys since she'd found out they'd left the babies alone to go hunting for DVDs in Jack's flat. "What?"

"Lola's in hospital. She fell down the steps to the flat."

"WHAT?" The teenager's mouth dropped open and she clapped a hand to her forehead. "Is the baby OK?"

"Dunno… she's unconscious."

Ronnie, who had just come into the room and taken a bite out of an apple, looked bemused as her sister flapped her arm wildly at her. "Where are you?"

"The tube."

"Right, wait there for me. I'll be two minutes." Turning worriedly to her sister, Katy pushed her phone into her pocket. "Can you watch Rubes? Lola's had an accident."

"Course… go. Give her my love." The blonde said nodding firmly and handing Katy her jacket.

The teenager almost ran to the station and the three of them sprinted along the platform and leapt onto the train just as it was about to leave. They didn't speak all the way through the journey, anxious about their friend.

Katy asked the receptionist where Lola was, snapping as the woman took too long to tell her. Without thanking her, the teenagers rushed away through the corridors to A&E, where they found Billy wringing his hands in the waiting room.

"Billy?" Katy called, dropping into the seat beside him and putting a hand on his arm.

"_How is she?_"

"_Dunno… She's having a CT Scan._" He answered slowly.

"_They think she might have brain damage?_" Jay asked, aghast. Katy looked horrified.

Before she could say anything, however, they heard a familiar voice. "_They'd have to find it first!_"

"Oh… Lo!" Katy murmured, hugging her tightly.

"Leave it out!" The blonde exclaimed, grinning.

"_Lo, you alright, darlin'?_" Billy demanded, smiling with relief.

She laughed. "_Take more than a bang on the head to dent this skull._"

"_This skull must be pretty thick to think blackmailing Phil was a good idea, eh?_" Jay said, raising an eyebrow. Katy looked between him and Lola in confusion.

"What? Lola?"

Billy shook his head. "_Yeah, yeah. We'll talk about that later, eh?_"

"_How's the baby?_" Ben asked. Katy raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering why he sounded so anxious.

"_There's no cause for concern._" The nurse assured them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at this news.

"_Did you give her one of those scan thingies?_"

"_No need at this stage._" The nurse told him with a smile. "_Lola hasn't displayed any symptoms to suggest that the baby's come to any harm._"

Katy smiled warmly, but was a little confused to see that she didn't look as relieved as the rest of them. She was more confused when Ben squeezed the blonde's hand tightly as she was pushed past in her wheelchair. Raising an eyebrow at him, Katy couldn't help smirking as he blushed.

"_That's alright, innit?_" Jay said cheerful, not noticing anything odd.

"_Mr William Mitchell._" An official looking woman asked, appearing in the waiting room with a clipboard. They exchanged a wary look and Billy covered his face, as though he knew what was coming. "_Hayley Roberts, Children's Services._"

He nodded at the teenagers and they moved away while he answered the woman's questions. Apparently she was asking what had happened to cause Lola's accident. Katy, Ben and Jay amused themselves looking through the assortment of leaflets on the side.

"Katy? Katy Mitchell?" A woman's voice asked. "What are you doing back here?"

The teenager turned to see her former midwife smiling at her. "Oh, hi, Anna. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How're you? How's little Ruby?"

"Oh, we're both great, thanks." She noticed that Anna was looking at the two boys. "Oh, these are my cousins, Ben and Jay. Our cousin Lola had a fall down some steps. We were worried 'cos she's pregnant, but apparently everything's fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She hesitated, looking at the papers in her hand. "Would your cousin be Lola Pierce, by any chance?"

"Yeah." Ben said quickly. "Why?"

"She's on my list." Anna said with a smile. "Anyway, I'd better be getting off. It was nice seeing you, Katy."

The teenager smiled as the midwife headed away, before turning and shrugging at her cousins and re-joining Billy.


	105. Chapter 105

**_Merry Christmas lovelies! I expect you're all looking forward to Eastenders tonight - it looks so exciting! I'm epically sad at the thought of losing Pat, though! :(_**

**_Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day! xxx_**

* * *

><p>Phil and Shirley arrived at the hospital to see how Lola was doing and sent the teenagers home. There was no complaint on their behalf, now that they knew she was alright, so they went willingly. Ben and Jay stopped at the chippy as they passed, but Katy went straight back to the house.<p>

As she was walking across the Square, she spotted Pat and Derek outside the Butchers' house. From where the teenager was standing it looked like the man was doing his best to intimidate Pat. Her fondness for the woman and her immediate hatred of the man combined and carried her towards them without her realising it.

"_Look at you._" He was snarling. "_Desperately trying to paint the veneer of middle-class respectability, but you scratch the surface and what do you get? I'll tell ya. You get a cheap, lonely, dried-up old whore with delusions of grandeur._"

"_And what d'you get if you scratch beneath your surface, eh?_" Pat demanded.

"_Oh… more than you can handle, love._"

The woman was determined not to let him win. "_I've seen off worse than you before. And I'll do it again. Now scram, go on!_"

"_Oh, yeah?_" He laughed nastily.

"You alright, Pat?" Katy asked, leaning on the pillar beside the path and glaring at Derek with disgust. "What does he want?"

"It's alright, love. I can handle it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, course I am, darlin'." Pat assured her with a weak smile that didn't convince the teenager. Then she spotted Carol approaching. "_Did you say he could stay?_"

"_What? No!_" Carol looked confused. "_He's my brother, Pat._"

"_And this is my house._" Pat reminded her. "_I won't have vile scum like that under my roof._"

The younger woman did her best to calm her down. "_I know you've had your differences in the past, but you know… he's trying to…_"

"_Oh! Let me guess. He said he's changed? Turned over a new leaf? Regrets past mistakes? And you believed him. Well, more fool you._" Pat told her, turning and stalking into the house. She shot Katy a small smile before slamming the door.

"_It ain't my lucky day, is it, ah?_" Derek asked his sister, shrugging his coat on.

Carol sighed and looked at Katy. "What do you want?"

"I was making sure that slime ball left Pat alone." The teenager told her harshly. "You know… people go on about how teenagers have no respect for the older generation, but I don't think I've ever heard anyone my age call someone like her a… what was it, Derek? A 'cheap, lonely, dried-up old whore with delusions of grandeur'? I mean, that's just rude." She quoted his words, before smiling falsely and walking away.

She'd hardly taken a dozen steps when a hand closed around her arm and pulled her back.

"You need to learn some manners and some respect." Derek hissed at her.

Katy snorted. "I've got plenty of manners. And respect. But I ain't about to waste them on scumbags like you who don't deserve it."

"You wanna watch your mouth."

"Yeah? And you wanna watch who you're threatening." She told him bluntly.

"Why? You think I'm scared of some silly little girl?"

"You don't know anything about me." Katy told him, narrowing her eyes. "You don't know who I am, what I've been through or where I've come from. You've been in Walford all of five minutes."

"I know you're a Mitchell, which gives you some sort of misguided ego boost and the idea that you're better than everyone else around here." He told her nastily.

She looked him up and down in amusement. "Well, I'm definitely better than you, mate."

"Oh… you think you're so tough, don't you? With your hard man cousin to protect you. But you listen to me, little girl, stay out of my way." He threatened, pointing his finger in her face.

Katy yawned, showing that she wasn't the slightest bit unnerved by his warning. "Do you see Phil anywhere around? Nah… because I am more than capable of fighting my own battles. I don't need no one to protect me." She wrenched her arm free of his vice-like grip and turned to walk away. Then she stopped and faced him once more, a smug smile on her face. "Besides… at least my family likes me… no one wants you around, do they?"

Stalking away with her head held high, Katy was very aware of the fact that she'd just made herself a very dangerous enemy. She was also very aware of the fact that she really didn't care. She was a Mitchell. Making enemies was what they did best.

x-x

"Come on, Lo." Katy whined the next day. "Let's take your mind off Billy, yeah? Come to the caf with me and Rubes. You can practise being a Mummy for a bit."

"I don't feel like it, alright." The blonde snapped, wriggling further along the bench away from her cousin.

"Oi! Don't get narky with me, yeah. I ain't done nothing wrong."

"Sorry… it's just… Pops is all I've got." Lola sighed as Katy raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "You know what I mean… what if they send me back into care?"

"That ain't gonna happen. I'll make sure of it."

They stopped as Jack and Derek walked past, both of them glaring at her. Derek looked her up and down, giving her a nasty stare.

"What?" She demanded. "Perv." They walked away and Katy shook her head. "Eurgh…"

"What was that about?" Lola asked, looking interestedly over her shoulder at the two men.

"Well… Jack is self-explanatory. And Derek… he's a scumbag." The brunette replied.

"Fair enough."

There was silence for a minute as Katy checked the message on her mobile that had come through while they'd been talking. She groaned and passed it over to Lola, pulling a face. Shirley had texted her to say that they were having a Christmas Party that night as a way of getting people back on side. The girls glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing; it would never work.

"What's the point?" Katy muttered, shoving the mobile back into her coat pocket. "Everyone will still hate Phil and think that we're all just Mitchell scum."

"Hey! Don't go getting all defeatist on me, Katy Mitchell." Lola grinned.

"I'm not, I just don't see the point. Whoever's got it in for Phil ain't gonna stop because he's giving them a mince pie, are they?"


	106. Chapter 106

**_Merry Christmas sweeties! I hope you've all had a FABULOUS day!_**

**_xxx_**

* * *

><p>Katy went to the café that afternoon with her sisters and Ben, keen to get out of the house. Shirley joined them as they leant against the counter waiting to be served.<p>

"We're gonna close." Shirley said, nodding towards the counter. The sisters and Ben looked confused.

"_Close?_" Ben asked.

"_Yeah… as in shut up shop. Right now._" She clarified.

"_Yeah? And what d'you think Dad's gonna say about that?_"

"_I'm doing this for your Dad._" Shirley glanced at the sisters quickly. "_I'm gonna need your help later an' all._"

"_Nah… we're gonna go R&R._" Roxy said, glancing at her sisters. "Dot said she'd watch the kids."

Shirley didn't look impressed. "_I thought you were turning over a new leaf?_"

"_Yeah, I am…_"

"_Well you can start right now, can't ya?_"

The four of them exchanged a look as Shirley slammed her way out of the café. Katy shook her head and sighed; apparently their grand plan to get out of the Christmas party hadn't worked after all.

"As long as they ain't coming I suppose I can deal with it." The teenager muttered, nodding her head in Jack and Derek's direction.

Ronnie glanced over and met Jack's eye. Before he could even smile, she looked away, smiling at her sisters. "Right… party."

Her sisters and Ben sighed, but followed her out of the café anyway. They headed for home, where they packed up Ruby and James and all their things, before taking them over to Dot's. The old woman was delighted to see her step-grandson and Ruby and she assured them that they'd be fine with her until the next morning. Ronnie and Katy said that they'd come round later to pick them up, but Dot wouldn't hear of it, ordering them to enjoy themselves.

When they arrived back at the house, Roxy and Ben were sorting out the food, so they joined them, waiting for the guests to arrive.

"This better be good." Katy muttered to her cousin, folding her arms and leaning against the table. "Or I'll be well pissed off."

The first people through the door were Jack and Derek. Katy ground her teeth in anger, unable to believe that they'd turned up, let alone that Shirley had invited them. Making her way over to the woman, she put her hands on her hips and stared at her questioningly. This caused Roxy to turn around and she sighed, heavily.

"_Great!_" She snapped. "_Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse._"

"What are they doing here?" Katy demanded.

"_Oh… Shut up and sort the drinks out._" Shirley ordered.

Roxy glared at her. "_I've been to funerals that are more fun than this is gonna be._"

"_Well if you carry on you'll be going to one sooner than you think!_"

Roxy stalked off in the direction of the kitchen, while Katy went to stand with Ronnie, who was pointedly ignoring her husband's presence. The teenager grinned and pulled out her phone as it beeped.

"Lola's coming later." She told her sister, putting her phone away again.

"Good… Are Lauren, Whit, Tyler and Anthony coming?"

"Dunno… I haven't heard from Lauren or Whit, but Ty said he might pop in. I wouldn't blame him for not turning up, though." She glanced around. "I mean look… Cora… Patrick and Denise… IAN. It's not exactly party-central, is it?"

They laughed and Ronnie nudged her sister's arm, gently. "We've gotta do this for Phil and Shirley, yeah? Mitchells sticking together."

"I know. Mitchell power…"

"Don't be an idiot." Ronnie told her fondly, kissing the side of the teenager's head, before wandering away to join Roxy at the makeshift bar in the corner of the room.

Noticing that Derek was watching her carefully, Katy glared at him, before spotting Ben on his own by the food and heading in his direction. He looked questioningly at her, before rolling his eyes.

"Shall we get out of here?" He asked, looking totally bored. Katy nodded. "I'll get Jay and we'll go. This is rubbish!"

x-x

"Ricky!" Katy exclaimed, smiling broadly the next morning.

She was walking down Bridge Street with Ruby in her pram when she spotted her friend's step-dad walking towards her. He was deep in thought and jumped at the sound of his name. Putting down his suitcase, he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

"Alright, Katy?"

"Yeah! I'm fine thanks. How are you? Nice tan!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good, thanks." He said, not really concentrating.

"Whit never mentioned you were coming home."

"No… she probably didn't know. I only really decided yesterday. Look, I better be off…"

Katy smiled and watched him walk away, slightly confused. It wasn't the reaction she would have expected from Ricky. She'd assumed that he'd be glad to be home, but something was obviously wrong. Hoping it wasn't bad news, she carried on walking in the direction of Billy's flat.

She had already been to the Brannings' and the Butchers' but neither Lauren nor Whitney were in. She'd briefly seen Fat Boy, but he'd been on his way to work and couldn't stop to chat. Tyler and Anthony were busy in the emporium and so Lola was the only person around.

Phil, Shirley and her sisters were trying to get to the bottom of the envelope saga. Katy didn't think that Heather could possibly be to blame for all the text and letters and photos that Phil had been receiving, but she had been told in no uncertain terms to find something to keep her out of the house. Annoyed, she'd decided to find someone to hang out with, but everyone seemed to be busy.

"Alright, little girl?" Derek asked, coming up behind her and making her jump. "Ooh, jumpy are we?"

"What d'you want?"

He smiled nastily. "Just a friendly little chat. It would seem that your cousin didn't get what he wanted from his Christmas party. Turns out that almost anyone could be responsible for his little… messages." Katy didn't reply, neither did she rise to his bait. This seemed to annoy him, because his face twisted with anger. "I'll tell little Amy that you send your love, shall I? On second thoughts… that would just remind her that you exist, so I don't think I will."

Watching him walk away, Katy gripped the handles of the pram tightly, her knuckles going white. As much as she hated Michael, the teenager found herself wishing that it had been him she was talking to, rather than Derek.

"Oi, Mitchell!" A voice called from behind her, swinging round, ready to shout abuse at whoever it was, Katy saw her friends standing and watching her. "Café, now!"

Grinning, the teenager wheeled the pram in a circle and joined them. She left the pram outside, handing Ruby to Whitney while she ordered the drinks.

"What were you talking to my Uncle Derek about?" Lauren asked, taking a sip from the tea that her friend had set in front of her.

Katy rolled her eyes. "No offence, Lor, but he is a scumbag."

"None taken." Her friend assured her with a shrug. "Mum and Nan can't stand him."

"He's just… vile."

They sat and chatted about neutral topics for a while, Lauren and Whitney arguing cheerfully about whose turn it was to hold Ruby. Katy grinned, leaning back in her chair and relieved that things were normal for a while.

"_So, you going to get us another one, then?_" Lauren asked Whitney when they'd all finished their drinks.

"_I'm trying to save money._"

"Good one, Whit!" Katy laughed. Lauren yawned theatrically.

"_What's that for?_"

"_Saving money is for losers!_"

"Or single teenage mothers." Katy added, smirking.

"_Lauren, my family is in big trouble at the moment, OK?_"

"_Yeah… trouble… you don't know the meaning of the word._" Lauren told her. Katy sighed, looking between them wearily. She wasn't sure why every conversation between her friends had to turn into a competition at the moment.

"_What's that mean?_" Whitney demanded.

Lauren glanced at her, before looking down at Ruby who was sitting on her lap. "_Just forget it, yeah?_"

Whitney glanced at Katy, who just shrugged and shook her head. The Mitchell looked up and caught sight of Ricky quickly leaving the café, his gaze on the back of Whitney's head. Narrowing her eyes, Whitney turned to see what her friend was staring at with such confusion.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing." Katy told her slowly. "I thought… never mind. So? Shall I get more tea?"


	107. Chapter 107

"_It's like sausage surprise, but with a twist._" Kat told the girls as they leant against the counter into the Vic kitchen.

"_Yeah, like the twist you get in your stomach after you've eaten it, yeah?_" Lauren joked. Katy and Whitney laughed at her words.

Kat pretended to find it funny as well, smiling sarcastically. "_Ha! Funny!_"

"_It's Carol?_" Whitney told her friends as her mobile started ringing. "_What's she want?_"

"_Eurgh! She'll just be after you for something._" Lauren said pulling a face. "_Just turn it off._"

Katy pulled a face, thinking she had a good idea what it might be about. "It might be important."

As Whitney stared at it, wondering what to do, Lauren took matters into her own hands. She snatched the phone and ended the call.

"_Are you ordering or not?_" Kat asked, looking between them impatiently.

"_Yeah… Babe… I ain't got enough money._" Whitney said in a low voice.

"_It's no problem._" Lauren told her, looking over to where Tyler and Anthony were sitting.

"_What?_"

"Oh, Lauren!"

Whitney still looked confused. "What?"

"_Just leave it to me, yeah?_" The youngest of the three said, a calculating look on her face. "We'll have three of them Sausage Surprises."

"_Right, that's £12.90, darlin'._" Katy told her, writing the order.

"_Ok… give us two seconds, yeah?_"

"_Yep._"

Katy and Whitney watched as Lauren went over to Tyler and Anthony's table. Unable to watch, Katy looked down at her daughter, bouncing her up and down in her arms.

"_There you go, alright?_" Kat asked, handing Whitney a beer bottle with a wooden spoon bearing their table number on it.

"_Fats!_" Whitney called as her boyfriend entered the pub. He smiled and jogged over to the two girls happily.

"_Hey, hey babe, you alright?_" He asked, stroking Ruby's cheek affectionately, before turning to Whitney.

"_Yeah, you?_"

"_Yeah, come here._" He gave her a kiss before grinning at Katy. "_Listen, I'm not stopping. I'm looking for Jack, have you seen him?_"

"He's in hell, hopefully." Katy said with an innocent grin. Fat Boy looked slightly taken aback by her words, which contradicted so strongly with her tone, but shook his head and dismissed it.

"_What d'you want with Jack?_" Whitney asked, knowing to ignore Katy as well, rather than rile her up.

"_Oh… Listen, I can't say, but I gotta go. I'll see you in a minute, alright?_"

Whitney looked alarmed by his vagueness. "_Fats?_"

"_Yes, babe?_"

"_Where's my birthday present?_" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Katy grinned. "_It's been nearly a week now._"

"_Listen, I know. I know, I know, I know, I know!_" He said, holding up his hands in surrender. "_And listen, I promise it's gonna be worth the wait. OK?_"

Katy shook her head as he bounded away. Seconds later, Lauren appeared clutching a twenty pound note in her hand and grinning broadly. She went straight to the bar, waving them over and miming getting a drink. They shook their heads, grinning, but went over anyway.

"Oi, Katy!" Shirley called as she passed their table. Phil smiled at her, shocking the teenager.

"Yeah, you alright."

"Yeah… you want me to look after Ruby for you? You know, so you can have fun with your mates?"

"Umm… Nah, you're alright. I'm just gonna have lunch and then I'll come home." She told them with a warm smile. "Listen… any news about… you know?"

"Heather? Nah… Nothing." Phil told her shaking his head. "Here…" He dug in his pocket and pulled out at twenty. "Have fun."

Shirley and Katy exchanged shocked looks, but the teenager didn't complain, taking her cousin's money and thanking him. At the bar she waved it at her friends and winked.

They bought their drinks, Katy insisting that they bought one for Anthony and Tyler as well, seeing as it was their money they were spending, and went to sit with the boys.

"_Right, who's going to get the next round in, then?_" Lauren asked the moment she'd drained her glass.

Katy raised an eyebrow and said nothing, leaning back into Tyler and pulling faces at her daughter.

"_Lauren…_" Whitney said quietly.

"_I think it's Tyler's turn._" Lauren announced with a grin. "_Err… three spritzers please, Tyler._"

"Not for me, thanks babe." Katy told him quickly, shaking her head.

Whitney shook her head as well. "_I've had enough, so…_"

"_Alright!_" Lauren laughed. "_In that case I'll just have a large V&T._"

"_Get your own V&T._" Tyler said. "_Mine's a pint, while you're at it._"

"_Sorry?_"

"_You think_ _I can't see what you're trying to do?_" He asked. Katy squeezed his leg warningly and gave a small shake of her head.

"_OK… in that case. Anthony…_" Lauren started.

"_No, stay there, Anthony._" His brother ordered. Whitney and Katy were refusing to look at their friend, embarrassed by her behaviour. "_She can get her own drink. And she can get two for us while she's at it._"

"_Well, well, congratulations._"

"_What?_" Tyler asked, confused. He glanced at his brother, who looked equally bewildered.

Lauren grinned at them. "_Now I said to myself, 'Whoever says no first, wins first prize.' And you win._"

Everyone looked at each other, trying to decipher her words. "_Win what?_"

Lauren flicked her eyes to the space just above Tyler's head and they all turned to see what she was looking at. A large clump of mistletoe hung on the wall between him and Katy. The girl smirked cheekily.

"Don't you dare, Lauren Branning." Katy snapped, glaring at her.

Lauren shrugged and grinned again. "There's mistletoe and he won the prize."

"Lauren!" Whitney snapped.

Taking no notice of her friends, Lauren launched herself at Tyler, almost knocking Katy and Ruby off the seat. Seconds later there was a loud slapping sound as Katy's hand connected with her friend's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katy demanded, standing up. Whitney grabbed Lauren by the arm and pulled her over to the bar. The Mitchell handed her daughter to Tyler and followed them furiously.

"_What?_"

"_How much have you had, babe?_"

"_Why? You jealous?_"

"You're out of order!" Katy snapped, jabbing her finger into her friend's face.

"_You can't do this!_" Whitney told her. "Act like a spoilt child and go round kissing other people's boyfriends."

Lauren blinked at her, unsteadily. "_My Mum's got cancer. I can do what I want._"

"Ant… take her home, would you?" Katy asked, before clarifying. "HER home."

As he shuffled off, pulling the reluctant girl with him, Whitney collapsed on the seat and put her head in her hands. Katy smiled at Tyler and took the baby off him.

"Thanks, babe… look. I'll catch you later, yeah?" He nodded and gave her a quick kiss, before heading out of the pub. Then Katy turned her attention to Whitney. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Did… did you know? About Tanya?"

"Yeah… Tanya told me a while back. Before she even told Lauren."

"What… is…?"

"Cervical cancer. I dunno how she's doing… alright I guess." Katy shrugged. "Listen… maybe you should get home. Carol obviously wanted to speak to you. Maybe it was important."

The girl shrugged and got up shakily. She sent Katy a weak smile before heading out of the pub. Katy closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall for a moment. Then she stood up and went to sit at the table with Shirley and Phil.

"You alright?" Shirley asked, seeing her face.

"Yeah… who needs mates, eh?"

The woman laughed. "What've they done now?"

"_What you done with it?_" Jack demanded from behind the teenager, making her jump. She whirled round, ready to ask what he was going on about, but immediately realised he was talking to Phil.

"_Done with what?_" The Mitchell asked, apparently not knowing what Jack was talking about.

"_My motor. I've only been gone an hour and now it's gone… someone's nicked it. I think that someone's you._"

Katy could barely conceal a giggle. Phil raised an eyebrow at her. "_Well, I've been here all lunchtime. Shirl'll tell ya._"

"_It's true._"

"_It's him or one of his monkeys._" Jack said with quiet rage.

"_Alfie! How long have I been here?_"

The barman looked up from the CD cases he was scrutinising and shrugged. "_Oh… I dunno… What, about 12-ish?_"

"_Where's my apology?_" Phil demanded, staring at Jack.

"_I'm calling the police._"

Katy raised her eyebrows at Shirley, who returned the look. Phil smirked a little. "_I'm waiting._"

"_This ain't over._" Jack told him seriously.

As he moved away, Katy grinned. "Oh, I think it is." She waited until he was definitely out of earshot before leaning forward. "So, did you nick it?"

"Nope." Phil told her, taking a swig of his orange juice.

"_No!_" Jack said loudly into his mobile, catching the Mitchells' attention. "_Not tomorrow, today. You just tell 'em it' ex-detective inspector Branning calling, yeah?_"

Katy snorted and smiled at Fat Boy as he entered the pub. He barely had time to return it before he spotted who he was looking for.

"_Jack!_"

"_What?_" Jack snapped.

"_You're not gonna like this, man._"

"_Why?_"

Fat Boy hesitated. "_Look… let me show you, alright? Come… come._"

Jack sent the Mitchells a look before turning and following him outside. Shirley and Katy both looked confused, but Phil was chuckling quietly to himself. The teenager wanted to go and see what was happening, but her cousin shook his head and stopped her, grinning.


	108. Chapter 108

"So? Phil really reckons that it's Jack, then?" Whitney asked, sipping from the mug Katy handed her before sitting on the sofa beside her friend.

She nodded. "Yeah… he crushed his car to send him a message."

"Wow… that's a message I wouldn't wanna get." The girl said, giggling. Then she sighed. "About Lauren…"

"I don't wanna talk about her." Katy said stiffly, putting her mug on the coffee table and scooping James onto her lap. He'd been trying to climb up her legs for a cuddle. "I get that she's going through a rough time, but ain't we all. Besides, there's supposed to be a Mitchells vs Brannings thing going on."

Whitney laughed and put her own mug down, picking up her goddaughter from the carpet. "Since when have you gone along with your family's feuds just because they tell you to?"

"Since I remembered that I'm a Mitchell." Katy told her with a shrug.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean… you can't trust anyone else, can you? Not really."

"Thanks!"

"Shut up! You know what I mean. You're like my family, Whit. You know that. But everyone else? Nah, they just screw you over."

"Is this about Lauren?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about Lauren, alright." Katy snapped. Then she sighed. "But yeah, I guess it is about her. I tried to help her and she tried to nick Tyler… twice."

"She's just…"

Katy shook her head. "She's out of control." There was a pause and then the Mitchell changed the subject. "So… Ricky's back! That's great!"

"Yeah… except we're gonna lose the house unless we come up with some cash fast." Whitney told her, looking worried. She turned Ruby round to face her, holding her up so that the baby was standing on her legs.

"What? Why?"

"Pat took out a loan to help her son, but it he can't pay her back and we're screwed. We thought the money Ricky was gonna help, but… well… he lost it. We're skint, K."

Giving her a one-armed hug, Katy sighed. "I'm so sorry, babe. If there was anything I could do…"

"I know." Whitney gave her a tight smile and looked away. "Didn't you say Roxy was seeing Amy today?"

"Yeah… she's on a mad cleaning binge as we speak." The Mitchell laughed. "I'm surprised she's not in here trying to hoover us!"

As if on cue, Roxy appeared in the living room and started waving a duster and can of polish around. Glancing at each other, the teenagers started giggling madly, causing the blonde to sigh loudly.

"Do something useful!" She snapped, throwing the duster at her younger sister.

"We are!" Katy complained. "We're stopping James and Ruby making a mess!"

Before Roxy could start arguing, they heard the back door open. Instantly Katy clenched her jaw and bit her tongue to stop herself saying something to annoy Jack. Whitney looked at her and the teenager arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"_Hi!_" Roxy called brightly. "_Come in, come in!_" She forced a smile as Jack appeared in the doorway. "_Oh. You're early. The social worker's not even here yet… Where's Amy?_"

"_It's cancelled, alright._" Jack told her bluntly. "_I told the social worker I'm sick._" Katy's mouth dropped open at his words, staring at her sister. "_Amy's with a mate from playgroup._"

"_So you lied to them and now I don't get to see my little girl and I'm supposed to just deal with that, am I?_" Roxy demanded furiously. "_Jack… why are you doing this to me?_"

"_Oh… let's face it, she's better off not seeing you, ain't she?_"

Whitney put a hand on Katy's arm to stop her speaking. The teenager grudgingly closed her mouth, letting her sister deal with the situation. "_I'm her mother, OK. That is disgusting._"

"_Yeah? And Phil Mitchell is your cousin. Yeah?_" Jack snapped. Again, Whitney had to shake her head at Katy to stop her speaking. "_When he replaces my car, then you can see Amy._"

"_Jack… JACK!_" Roxy shouted, following him out of the room. "_Oi! Hold on a minute! You can't punish Amy for something Phil's done!_"

"_Yeah… you tell him my daughter's one more thing he can't control._"

The second she heard the back door slamming Katy was on her feet. Whit smiled at her and handed Ruby over. "Listen, I'll let you talk to your sister. Catch you later."

"Rox?" Katy called, heading into the kitchen. "You alright?"

"What? Yeah… course. I've gotta… pop out. I won't be long. See you later."

Katy stared as her sister pushed past her and disappeared through the back door. Growling softly, the teenager went back into the living room and put the babies down on the carpet, smiling at them as they grabbed at their toys. Then she sat down and started plotting.

x-x

Later that afternoon, Katy was left reeling after hearing Ronnie's news. She had filed for divorce.

"Ron… are you sure?" She demanded, looking seriously at her sister. "I mean… right now I'd happily fling Jack in front of a bus, but divorce is a massive thing."

The blonde nodded wordlessly, completely engrossed in her magazine. Sighing, the teenager told her she was going out and went to find her other sister. Apparently Roxy had been the one who broke the news to Jack.

Roxy almost walked into her sister as she left the house. Smiling, the older woman grabbed Katy's arm and dragged her in the direction of the Vic, where they spotted Phil heading inside. Roxy shouted after him and the man paused, rubbing his jaw agitatedly.

"_Phil… I want you to tell Jack you'll stop all this nonsense, OK? Phil?_" She demanded as they went inside. "_Phil! Phil, the divorce is making him worse._"

They stopped, spotting Derek Branning and Billy laughing further along the bar. A scowl fixed itself on the teenager's face and Derek smirked at her.

"_I was gonna offer you a pint, Phil._" He said brightly. "_Billy's having one._"

"_Well Billy ain't got the sense he was born with._"

"_Phil._" Roxy muttered warningly.

Derek smirked again. "_I think you might be right there._"

"_Oi!_" Billy complained.

"_Well… there's not many blokes who'd take the rap when their cousin fits them up._"

"_Do you mind?_" Roxy asked angrily. "_We're sorting out some family stuff here, OK._"

"_Big on family, ain't you, Phil, eh?_" Derek said, pushing his luck. "_Loyalty; united we stand._"

"At least he's got a family that can stand the sight of him." Katy retorted quickly, glaring at him.

"_You what?_" Phil demanded.

"_Phil… Phil! Please, ignore him, OK?_" Roxy begged, putting a hand on his arm. "_I'm trying to talk to you here._"

Derek, apparently had no intention of letting it go. "_Big man behaviour that; fitting up your own cousin. Proper top boy stuff!_"

"_D'you ever keep your mouth shut, eh?_"

"_Weak… very, very weak._"

Billy was looking incredibly awkward. "_He didn't exactly fit me up, Del._"

"_See, I thought you and I could share some common ground, similar values… But Phil Mitchell ain't the man I thought he was._"

"_And why would I care what you think, eh?_" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Derek smirked nastily. "_And don't smile at me._"

They glared at each other as Jack appeared, looking between them. "_You didn't tell me this was gonna be a party._"

"_I had hoped that you two could shake hands._" Derek said, making Katy look at him with disgust.

"Like hell you did." She snapped. "You just wanted to stir up even more trouble."

"Katy!" Roxy muttered, shaking her head.

"_But what I've learnt about Mr Mitchell's integrity, Jack, I think we should just go._" He continued, ignoring the teenager as he spoke and then shooting her a nasty smile.

"_Now that my ties with that family are finally cut, I think you're right, Derek._" He said, glaring at the Mitchells.

"_Hello, hi._" Roxy exclaimed. "_Amy?_"

No one spoke, but Derek moved around Billy and Jack and headed slowly and purposefully towards them. Phil turned, partially blocking his cousins from the man, but Katy side-stepped, standing beside him and in front of her sister. She folded her arms over her chest and fixed him with a furious glare.

"_See, you and him… that'd be a fair fight._" He told Phil. "_But it ain't just him anymore. You take on my brother, you take on me._" Phil snorted, amused. Katy grinned as well, arching an eyebrow. "_Yeah… you enjoy yourself. 'Cos that's the last laugh you're gonna have for a very long time._"


	109. Chapter 109

_**Two updates in one day? Well, I wanted to try and get the Christmas chapters up before about March, so I'll have to update quickly! :P**_

_**Also, I never thought I'd say this, but Michael is REALLY growing on me! Maybe it's because Derek's arrived and become the person I cannot stand! Who knows! :P**_

_**Oh, and as promised here's a Katy/Tyler chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Ty?" Katy hissed into her mobile that night. Placing a note she'd written explaining that she was staying at Tyler's on the bedside table, she took a last glance at the sleeping figures of her sisters, nephew and daughter, before closing the door and creeping down the stairs. "I need your help, babe."<p>

"Wh- What? Katy…?" He muttered blearily.

She grinned and pulled on her jacket one handed. Then she jammed the phone between her chin and her shoulder so that she could pull on her boots and a pair of gloves. Grabbing her bag, Katy opened the front door quietly, wincing at the slight squeak it made.

"Babe. Get up. Meet me at the boxing gym in five minutes. Oh… and wear gloves." She ordered in a low voice.

"Katy… what are you doing?" He asked, suddenly serious. She could picture him, sitting bolt upright in bed, rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he was anxious.

"I'm being a Mitchell."

Hanging up before he could answer, she went outside into the freezing night air and shut the door behind her. The soft click it made seemed to be deafening in the silence. After hesitating for a couple of seconds to make sure no one had heard, Katy shoved her hands into her pockets and made her way through the Square to the gym.

Tyler wasn't there when she arrived, so she sat on the pavement and waited for him. A couple of minutes later he appeared, looking totally confused and still half-asleep. He held up his hands in a silent question and she grinned, pulling him towards her and kissing him.

"Nice as that kiss was, did you really have to wake me up at… half two in the morning… and drag me out here to do it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not why I dragged you out here. I'm gonna get some revenge and you are going to help me. And revenge is a dish best served cold."

"I thought it was hot?" Tyler asked, narrowing his eyes.

Katy thought for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. Then she flapped her hand dismissively at him. "Oh… maybe it is. But right now I'm cold and I'm getting revenge. So shut up and keep a look out."

Tyler thrust his hands into his pockets and looked around as Katy set to work on the lock. It was much trickier than the lock to Janine's flat had been and took her a while to pick. Finally, though, there was a soft click and she turned the handle, opening the door easily. Grinning at Tyler, who looked grudgingly impressed, the teenager went inside.

"Don't!" She hissed as he made to turn the lights on. "Proper giveaway, that."

"Right… so we've got to feel our way around in the complete darkness?"

She grinned. "You've done it before!"

"Shut up!" He chuckled.

Carefully they went down the wooden steps and made it to the bottom without injuring themselves. Their eyes had started to adjust and they found that they could make out shapes in the darkness. Katy went straight to the office and knelt down in front of the door, working on the lock.

This one was easier than the main door had been and in minutes the door swung open. Tyler shook his head at her and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'bloody criminal', before he went into the office and looked around with his arms folded.

"The safe?" He muttered, pointing at it. She shook her head quickly.

"Nah. There ain't nothing in it. But we'll have to make it look as though someone's tried to get in to nick what's in the safe."

"So… we're staging a robbery?"

"You can be thick sometimes, Ty." She told him, smirking. "I wanna teach Jack Branning a lesson, without him knowing it was me."

"Without him knowing you did it? What's the point of that?"

Katy sighed. "Yes, without him knowing it was me. If he found out that it was me that broke into his precious gym, it'll make things worse for Rox and Amy. And, obviously, that's not what we want, is it? I am more than happy to see him suffer without getting the credit. Just as long as he is suffering."

"Devious cow." Tyler murmured, pulling the girl towards him and kissing her. "I like it."

Katy giggled softly and swatted him away. "Proper little Bonnie and Clyde, ain't we?" She joked. Then she set her face into a determined grimace. "Right, get to work. Totally trash the place. Preferably quickly and quietly so we don't attract attention, yeah?"

He nodded and she moved away, looking around to see how best she could cause devastation. She knew that Jack was bailing Michael out, because he had no money, which meant that trashing the gym would hurt Jack even more. Smirking, she pulled a set of secateurs out of her bag and started hacking through the ropes of the boxing ring. They were thick and it was hard work, but she didn't care.

After a long time she managed to get through all of them and stood back to admire her handiwork. Not wasting any time, she went into the changing rooms, turning on all the showers and taps, before using a crowbar to wrench the rows of clothes pegs off the walls. It was lucky that whoever had put them in had done it shoddily, otherwise she'd never have got enough leverage to pull them off.

When she was satisfied with the level of damage she'd caused, Katy returned to the main room and used the secateurs to puncture and rip apart the punch bags that stood around in the shadows.

"Babe… you nearly done?" Tyler whispered loudly, making her jump.

Heading in the direction of his voice, Katy went into the office and grinned. He had done a proper job on it. The filing cabinets were open; some of the drawers hanging out and the papers were all over the room. Likewise, the desk drawers had been ransacked and their contents strewn around. Even the cushions from the sofa had been ripped open. Kissing him quickly, she used the crowbar to break into the safe. As she'd predicted, it was completely empty.

"Now what?" Tyler asked, looking around and rubbing his gloved hands together excitedly. Apparently adrenaline had kicked in and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Now we make it look as though this is a straight forward break in with no other motive than the money." She told him, leading him out of the office and closing the door so that it locked behind them.

He stared at her in confusion, so she sighed and showed him what she meant. Putting the crowbar beside the lock, she signalled for him to kick it. As his foot connected with the end it pushed the crowbar firmly between the door and the frame, just enough so that Katy could wriggle it about. Then she leant all of her weight on it so that the door sprang open, a chunk ripped out of the wood where the crowbar had been.

"How do you know how to do that?" Tyler demanded as she winked and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs and outside.

"Misspent youth." She whispered vaguely, pressing a finger to her lips. "Have we got everything?" He nodded and she re-locked the door, before repeating the operation and leaving the door swinging on its hinges. "Right… let's get out of here before anyone sees us."

"What are we gonna do with all the… stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"You know… the crowbar and stuff." Tyler rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Katy smirked. "Don't worry about it, babe. Tomorrow I'll put it back under the stairs and no one will ever know it was gone."

"You keep burgling equipment under the stairs?"

"We're the Mitchells! Of course we do." She said with a grin, slipping her hand into his. "Come on… let's go back to yours."


	110. Chapter 110

The next morning Katy woke up with an arm draped across her stomach. Instinctively she knew that it didn't belong to either of her sisters. Smiling, she took a deep breath in and rolled over to face Tyler. He stirred awake, and blinked at her, a smirk playing about his lips.

"Morning, Bonnie." He joked, brushing a strand of her hair off her face.

She laughed softly. "Morning, Clyde."

He leant forward and kissed her, groaning as her mobile started ringing. Sighing, she rolled over to answer it, pulling a face and showing it to him.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?" She said, as brightly as she could. "What? No, I'm at Tyler's… yeah? Well… Ron and Rox were both in bed before me, weren't they? I know… yeah… no! He rang me at like midnight and asked if I wanted to come over. What do you think...? Well you asked!"

Tyler looked bemused as he tried to follow the one sided conversation that he could hear. Giving up, he turned his attention to kissing her neck, making Katy squirm as she tried to sound normal on the phone.

"If you must know I'm in bed." She said, letting a giggle escape as Tyler found a particularly ticklish spot. "Yeah… great… I'll see you later, Phil."

"Who was that, then?" Tyler joked. Katy swatted his arm and laughed.

"Phil wanted to know if I knew anything about the gym. Apparently Jack's been round there shouting the odds."

"Well it was obviously nothing to do with you. I mean, you've been with me all night."

"I know!" Katy agreed, leaning down and kissing him firmly.

x-x

"You've been at Tyler's, have you?" Ronnie demanded as soon as Katy closed the front door a little while later.

"What? Yeah… I have." The teenager agreed with a shrug. "I left you a note."

"Funny… because when I got up to go to the toilet at about one you were still here."

The younger of the two blinked a couple of times, thinking fast, before shrugging. "You must have read the time wrong. Ty rang me at about midnight and I went then."

"So… you know nothing about the break in at the gym?" Ronnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Not until Phil rang me earlier."

"I don't believe you."

"Well… whatever."

As the teenager attempted to skirt past her sister and go into the kitchen, Ronnie shot out a hand and grasped her arm, pulling her back. "Katy… if they find out it was you."

"They won't." She assured Ronnie, knowing that her sister knew her too well to be taken in by her lies. The older Mitchell didn't even blink at her sister's confession. "I'm a professional, remember?"

The blonde woman winced, thinking about what she knew about her sister's past. "They'll be on you… waiting for you to slip up. Waiting for you to give them a clue about who did this. They'll be on all of us, you know that, right?"

"Yeah… And I won't give them anything. Neither will Ty."

Ronnie groaned. "Tyler knows?"

"He was there, Ron. He helped me." She said with a smirk, heading into the kitchen and putting on the kettle.

After a moment, Ronnie followed her, closing the door firmly and leaning against it. "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Tyler… Tyler Moon? You let him help you do this?"

"I asked him, Ron. He's my boyfriend. He knows who I am and he doesn't care."

"Oh, so he knows everything?" She asked, almost spitefully. "He knows every little thing about you?"

Katy glared at her sister, her eyes flashing. "Yeah, he does. I told him about Ruby's Dad. I told him about what I used to do... the robbing and stuff. He doesn't care."

"Right, well, I'm glad." Ronnie said, holding up her hands. "I hope you're very happy." She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her sister staring after her in surprise.

"Ron? Ronnie!" She shouted after her, wrenching open the door once more. Angrily, she stamped into the living room, her hands on her hips as she glared at Ronnie. "What's wrong with you?"

"You. You're what's wrong with me! How can you be so stupid?"

"How!"

"Umm… hello? Trashing Jack's gym to get revenge? You're too hot-headed, sweetie. And if they do find out it was you… well, with your record…"

"They won't find out." Katy assured her sister, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Please, Ron… I don't wanna argue with you. We've gotta stick together; especially at the moment."

Ronnie sighed and sank down onto the sofa. "We've already lost Amy… we can't lose you or Ruby as well."

"Why would you lose us?"

"Sweetie… if they find out it was you, then I don't know if even Jimmie will be able to keep you out of prison. And who knows whether they'll let us keep Ruby."

Katy sat down heavily, her mouth falling open in horror. She pressed her hands to her mouth and stared at Ronnie with wide eyes. Then her face hardened and she shook her head determinedly. "It won't come to that. No one is going to pin this on me. As far as the police will be concerned it's just another case of junkies looking for cash to fund their next fix. I've seen it so many times before. This won't be any different."

"What won't be any different?" Roxy asked, coming into the room and dropping onto the sofa next to her younger sister. She licked the spoon she'd just put into the yoghurt pot in her hand before turning questioning eyes on her sisters. "What?"

"Christmas, Rox." Katy said quickly. "Ronnie was saying that she hopes it'll be peaceful, after the year we've had. But I reckon it'll be as crazy as every other year around here."

"She's right, babe. There's no chance of a quiet Christmas in Walford." The blonde told her older sister with a shrug, taking another mouthful of her yoghurt.

"You might be right."

The teenager looked meaningfully at the older blonde and smiled. "I am, trust me."


	111. Chapter 111

"Oi!" A voice yelled as Katy crossed the Square that afternoon on her way to meet Whitney at the tube to do some Christmas shopping. She struggled slightly, trying to get Ruby's pram over the curb, giving her pursuer the chance to catch up.

"What?" She snapped as Jack appeared beside her.

"What d'you know about the gym, eh?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Phil told me about it this morning, that's all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… after you went round there shouting the odds and blaming everyone in sight."

"Where were you?" He demanded, folding his arms and leaning towards her threateningly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I stayed at Tyler's last night. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

Right on cue, Tyler walked out of the Moons' house and spotted them. In seconds he had crossed the Square and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek before bending down to smile at the baby in the pram.

"Tyler!" Jack snapped, drawing his attention to his face. "Was Katy at yours last night?"

"Yeah…?" The man did a brilliant job of looking confused by the question. It was very convincing. "Why?"

Jack glared at them and turned away, stalking off down Bridge Street to meet his brother who was waiting by the café. Katy smirked in their direction before turning to smile at Tyler, snuggling into his chest as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Good enough?" He asked.

She laughed. "Perfect. Now, I'll see you later, yeah? We're going Christmas shopping with Whitney, ain't we baby?"

"Have fun, ladies." He said, grinning at her.

With a final kiss Katy headed away, leaving Tyler to head towards the Vic. Jack and Derek were still standing outside the café as she passed and watched her in suspicious silence. The teenager glared back, showing them that she wasn't intimidated.

x-x

When Katy and Whitney arrived back in Albert Square that evening they were exhausted and not in the mood for what greeted them as they walked towards the Mitchells'. Police cars were parked all along the pavement outside.

"D'you want me to come in with you?" Whitney asked, looking quickly at her friend's anxious face.

Katy shook her head, but let go of the handles of Ruby's pram. "Nah… can you take Rubes over to yours out of the way? Whatever's going on, I don't want her involved."

Without a second thought Whitney agreed, turning round and wheeling the pram towards the Butchers', talking soothingly to her goddaughter as she went. Katy took a breath and pushed open the back gate, heading through the kitchen door and wondering what was going to be waiting for her inside.

"I told you before, she's gone shopping with a mate. I dunno when she'll be back!" Roxy was snapping loudly in the living room.

"What's going on?" Katy asked as she went inside. Everyone's eyes fell on her, making her nervous. "What?"

"Miss Katherine Mitchell?" A policeman asked, a nasty smile on his face.

"Yeah… what's it to you?"

"Where's Ruby, K?" Ronnie asked quickly.

Katy glanced at her and shrugged. "At Whit's."

"Miss Mitchell, we need to ask you a few questions about the break in at…" The policeman glanced at the notepad in his hand. "Basher Jim's Boxing Gym."

"I don't know nothing about it." She told him firmly, sitting on the sofa between her sisters. Phil was sitting in the armchair, with Shirley perched on the arm beside him, and Ben and Jay were hovering by the wall.

"With your record…"

"A record that says I ain't done nothing for years. I haven't been nicked since 2003."

The policeman smirked. "Apart from being questioned over a brutal murder last year."

"Yeah and that had nothing to do with me." Katy replied quickly, glaring at him. "I was questioned once and then heard nothing else. Seeing as that was almost two years ago I'm guessing you decided I was innocent?"

"Well, that isn't to say you had nothing to do with this incident, Miss Mitchell. You have undeniable form in this area and there are witnesses to say that you vowed to get revenge on Mr Branning."

"Oh yeah? And who are these witnesses?"

"I can't tell you that, Miss Mitchell."

The teenager shook her head and snorted cynically. "Course you can't. But let me guess, their surnames were Branning?" She raised an eyebrow at the policeman. "Seriously, if I WAS, and I'm stressing was 'cos I ain't done nothing, gonna do something like this I'd hardly go around shouting about it, would I?"

Phil smirked at her, obviously impressed, before standing up and folding his arms. He looked at the policeman threateningly. "Now… if that's everything… I think you should get out."

"We're going to need Miss Mitchell to accompany us to the station." He said, ignoring Phil's warning tone and smirking at the teenager.

"Why? I've got an alibi. I was at my boyfriend's house last night."

"We'll need him to corroborate your story, but until then…"

The policeman stood aside and motioned for Katy to leave the room. She glanced quickly at her sisters and Phil, before standing up and glaring at the man. Jabbing her finger towards him she narrowed her eyes.

"You ain't got nothing on me, 'cos I ain't done nothing. And you know it!" She snapped.

"I'll come with you." Ronnie said, standing up.

Phil shook his head and made to follow his teenage cousin out. Shirley stopped him. "No… I'll go. You lot stay here. Phil!"

He nodded grimly, looking furious, putting his hands on his hips. "I'll phone Jimmie."

"Don't do anything stupid." Katy warned her family. "I'll be fine. And tell Tyler what's happened, yeah." She added meaningfully, hoping her sisters would stop him doing something stupid. They nodded.


	112. Chapter 112

_**I will warn you now that there's a bit of swearing in this chapter. There isn't much at all and it's nothing TOO bad, but it's slightly stronger than usual and I just wanted to warn you! :)**_

Katy refused to say anything as they put her into the back of the police car and drove slowly around the Square. It was almost as though they were driving deliberately slowly, parading her around for everyone to see and judge. At the Butchers Ricky and Pat were just leaving, presumably heading to the Vic. They stopped abruptly and stared in surprise as the car passed, before Pat turned and called something over her shoulder. Seconds later Carol and Whitney appeared, looking shocked. Next door, Jack and Derek stood on the steps outside their flat, smiling smugly.

Tyler and Anthony came out of number 23 at the exact moment the car passed. For a second Tyler stood frozen to the spot before lunging down the steps and running after it. Anthony caught him, holding him back firmly.

They rounded the corner and passed Tanya and Max's, where the curtains parted to reveal the entire family watching her progress around the Square. As they passed the Vic, Katy shuffled down in her seat so that she was partially hidden from view and glanced sideways at Shirley, who shot her a reassuring smile.

Although Katy knew that she was guilty, she had almost managed to convince herself that she wasn't. Anyway, Jack deserved it, she thought. There was no way they were going to pin this on her.

Because she was nineteen, the woman behind the reception desk had told her that she didn't need anyone in the interview room with her, but Katy told her she wanted Shirley until her solicitor arrived. The woman looked as though she was going to argue, but Shirley leant on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Interview started at 18:50. Present are Detective Inspector Deena Fulmar, Sergeant Kenny Morris, Katherine Mitchell and Shirley Carter." The woman said, pressing the button on the tape recorder and leaning forwards, resting her forearms on the table. In contrast, Katy was leaning backwards in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. "So, Miss Mitchell. Can you tell me where you were between ten pm and three am last night, the night of Friday December 16th and Saturday December 17th 2011?"

"In bed." Katy said simply.

"Can anyone corroborate your story?"

"My boyfriend."

"And his name is?"

"Tyler Moon."

"Address?"

Glancing quickly at Shirley, Katy raised an eyebrow. "Can't you find that out yourself… what with all your special technology?"

"Address, Miss Mitchell." DI Fulmar said, sighing impatiently.

"23, Albert Square, Walford, London, England, Britain, The Earth, The Solar System, The Universe."

Shirley smirked at the teenager's sarcastic answer. The police woman didn't look impressed. "Thank you."

"Pleasure."

"Now… Miss Mitchell." She continued, leaning forwards again. "If you had nothing to do with this incident, why are there witnesses who are adamant that it was you?"

"Witnesses?" Katy asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "How can there be witnesses, I weren't there?"

"Not witnesses to the actual break in…" DI Fulmar flicked through the notebook in front of her. "One witness claims that you, 'threatened to get revenge on Jack for stopping her sister seeing her daughter' and another said, 'Katy was furious and threatened that Jack would be sorry'. Did you say that?"

Katy shook her head. "No. Like I told your little minion over there," she pointed at the policeman sitting beside the DI, who was the same one who'd led the raid on the Mitchells' properties a few days earlier, "IF I was planning something like that I'd hardly advertise it, would I?"

"But you were angry with Mr Branning for his treatment of your sister?"

"Duh… he's being a total dick about everything." She stopped. "But then he's one of you, ain't he, so no one cares that he's totally unreasonable. Who cares about the fact that he's completely ignoring what's best for Amy?"

There were a couple of moments of silence and Katy glanced at Shirley, who shook her head sharply at her. The teenager bit her lip, realising that she was making herself sound guilty.

"Listen, right… I hate Jack Branning at the moment and that scumbag of a brother of his is well dodgy and I don't want him anywhere near my niece, but that doesn't mean I broke into his gym, does it? Oh, and if one of them witness statements of yours IS from Derek Branning, then I think you should know I saw him threatening a pensioner and he warned me to keep my nose out of his 'business' or I'd be very sorry. Very reliable witness, I'm sure." She took a breath, leaning forwards and staring at the police officers with her most innocent expression on her face. "Look… I have an alibi, I didn't do it and you only think I did because my surname's Mitchell and I have a record. You wanna change your search direction and go after them junkies that hang around in the allotments."

DI Fulmar sighed deeply. "Interview terminated at 19:28. Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Mitchell. You can go."

"Thanks." Katy said, standing up quickly and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. She turned to stalk out of the interview room, exchanging a smirk with Shirley before adding, "For nothing."

Outside the police station, both women immediately pulled out their mobiles. As they began walking back to the Square, Shirley phoned Phil to tell him that everything was alright, while Katy dialled Tyler's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Katy? Are you alright? What's happened?" He demanded before she could say anything.

"I'm fine. They questioned me, but let me go because they had no evidence apart from some made up statements about me saying I was gonna get revenge on Jack, which I'm guessing are from Jack and Derek. They'll be round yours at some point to verify my alibi."

"Your alibi?"

She sighed, glancing around to make sure there was no one near them, before lowering her voice. "Yes, Ty, that I was at yours all night last night."

"Oh, yeah, right." He agreed.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Katy asked him warily as Shirley hung up her phone and looked at the teenager carefully.

"Course I can!"

"OK, OK… just making sure." She told him quickly. "Listen, I'm on my way back now. Can you pick up Rubes from Whit's and bring her over to mine?"

There was a pause. "Actually, I've already got Ruby. I went to see if Whit knew what was happening and she asked if I'd watch her." Katy was slightly taken aback but this information and said nothing. "Is that alright?"

"Course." She told him quickly, grinning at Shirley. "Course it is."


	113. Chapter 113

"So… they believed you?" Roxy asked, pacing backwards and forwards in the living room.

"Course they did." Katy told her with a shrug. "There's no evidence that I'm not innocent."

"But you are, aren't you?" Roxy asked. Her younger sister smiled at her and gave a sharp nod of her head. Apparently taking this as confirmation Roxy relaxed and smiled, sitting down heavily on the sofa.

Tyler, who was sitting beside Katy with Ruby on his lap, looked a little awkward, surrounded as he was by the Mitchells. The girl smiled at him, reassuringly, squeezing his hand which was clutching hers tightly. Phil rubbed the back of his neck, apparently coming to a decision.

"I'm gonna go and have a word with Branning… remind him to pick on someone his own size, rather than sending cops after a teenage girl." He informed them gruffly.

"No!" Katy stood up quickly, laying a hand on his arm. "Seriously, Phil, leave it. If you go round there shouting the odds then he's gonna think I've got something to hide. Besides, this is harassment, right? What with them making false statements about things I ain't said? Surely we can use this to help get Amy back?"

"Phil?" Roxy asked, pleadingly. "Can we?"

He stared at them for a moment, rubbing his jaw with one hand before putting his hands on his hips and shrugging. "Probably… first thing tomorrow I'm gonna get a new solicitor."

x-x

Katy walked slowly across the gardens and down through the market. Ronnie was looking after Ruby, giving the teenager a chance to get some fresh air on her own. She spotted Whitney at one of the stalls with Ricky and Liam, but hung back noticing the tense expressions on their faces.

"_Well can we actually afford anything for her or not?_" Whitney snapped, glaring at her step-father.

"_Main thing is she'll be back._" Liam replied, showing that he was probably one of the more level-headed, sensible members of his family.

Hugging her jacket around her, Katy smiled as he walked away, followed a moment later by Ricky. Then she moved forwards and linked her arm through Whitney's, squeezing it tightly. For a moment they just stood together, looking at the jewellery on the stall.

"D'you wanna borrow some money?" Katy asked quietly.

Whitney shook her head. "No… thanks, but no." She sighed. "I've got a fiver to buy Tiff's present… what am I going to get?"

"Let's go to the Emporium." Katy suggested after a couple of moments. "If you see anything you like, I'll persuade Ty to give you a discount."

Nodding, Whitney allowed herself to be propelled in the direction of the Emporium. Katy smiled at Tyler and the two girls looked through the stock they had for anything suitable of Tiff's Christmas present. It didn't take long for Whitney to spot a beautiful pink jewellery box, which played '_All I Want For Christmas Is You_' when it was opened.

"'_Ere…_" Whitney asked as Anthony walked past. "_How much is this? Tiff would love it._"

He glanced at the box in her hands quickly. "_Tenner._"

Disappointed, Whitney closed the box and put it back on the shelf. Katy pulled out her own purse, intending to lend her friend the other fiver she needed to buy it, but she shook her head. Looking over her shoulder, the Mitchell shot a meaningful look at Tyler. He stared at her for a moment, before getting the message and moving towards them.

"_Here… he dunno what he's on about._" Tyler told Whitney in a low voice, smiling. "_It's a fiver._"

"_Are you sure?_" She asked hopefully.

He glanced over his shoulder at Anthony, but Katy jabbed him in the ribs. "_Course I am!_" Leading the girls over to the desk where he kept the money tin, Tyler smiled at Heather. "_You alright, Hev?_"

"_Oh…_" He said, taking Whitney's fiver and putting it safely away. "_'Cos it's you, I'll throw in one of these as well._" Handing both Whitney and Katy a penguin from the box to his right, he grinned.

"_Oh… you're all heart, int ya?_" Whitney said, smiling and accepting the penguin. Katy shook her head slightly and smirked, but took the figure her boyfriend was holding out to her. "_I'll see you later._"

"Katy… you free later?" Tyler asked, as she turned to leave.

"Might be." She smirked. "Why?"

"I think Mo's planning something for the kids in the Vic… you should take Ruby."

Her face fell slightly, but she managed to catch her smile before it vanished completely. "Oh… thanks, babe. I might do that."

Stuffing the penguin into her pocket, Katy hurried to catch up with Whitney, slipping her arm through her friend's once more and walking with her back to the Butchers'. On the steps outside, she unlinked Whitney's arm and leant against the stone pillar.

"Apparently there's something going on in the Vic for the kids later." Katy told her friend, glancing in the direction of the pub. "Ty said I should take Rubes… fancy bringing the kids?"

Whitney wrinkled up her face. "Not really! Let me know what it is and I might bring them over."

"Oh, great, thanks!" Katy laughed.

"What?"

"Make me go and see whether it's excruciatingly dull before you risk it!"

"Sounds about right." Whitney agreed with a shrug and a laugh. "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Pulling the penguin figure out of her pocket, Katy made her way over to number 55. She let herself in and took the penguin to her, Ronnie and Roxy's bedroom, standing it on the dressing table before heading back downstairs.

Shirley and Ronnie were tackling the Christmas decorations. The tree was already up, but they were turning the rest of the house into some kind of Santa's grotto. Smiling, Katy pushed up her sleeves and started helping, draping tinsel over everything possible. Phil wouldn't exactly be impressed when he came home, but he was unlikely to complain too much.

"Oh… apparently there's something in the Vic for kids?" Katy told her sister, glancing up from a tangle of fairy lights spread over her lap. "I thought I could take Ruby and James?"

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "You wanna get out of untangling those lights, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Her sister agreed, grinning and standing up.

"Fine…" Ronnie sighed. "James' coat is on Ruby's pram."

Katy grinned and gathered up the children, loading her daughter into the pram and balancing her nephew on her hip as quickly as possible, disappearing through the front door before Ronnie could change her mind.

As soon as she entered the pub Katy guessed that they'd tried to turn a corner of the Vic into some kind of Santa's grotto. She smirked, seeing Heather dressed as an Elf and actually snorted out loud when she caught sight of Mo in her Santa suit – complete with beard.

"_Hear ye, Hear ye!_" Alfie exclaimed, clanging the bell above the bar. "_It gives me great pleasure to declare Mo's Grotto – in association with Moon Productions – officially OPEN!_"

Everyone cheered and, as Mo leant towards Heather, she heard her order, "_Don't forget to get the money off 'em._"

Smirking, Katy shook her head and waited in line behind all the other families for their turn. Heather spotted her and smiled, waving her over.

"Katy… can you look after George for me?" She asked, pointing to her son who was sitting on the bar stool beside her.

"Of course!" Katy smiled at the little boy. "Come here and help me look after James and Ruby, yeah?"

He nodded and went to sit beside Katy on the padded bench behind a table. While they waited for their turn to see Mo, the two boys played with some of James' toy cars that the teenager had found in the basket under the pram and Ruby was content to sit and watch everything going on around her.

Pulling out her mobile, Katy sent a text to Whitney. 'You're not missing out. Mo is Santa… unrealistic or what! x'


	114. Chapter 114

"Oi! Katy! Get down here!" Phil shouted from downstairs. The teenager sighed and rolled off the bed, moving to the top of the stairs and looking down to where he was holding out Shirley's coat. "_Roxy's already gone shopping. I said you'd join her._"

"_You can't chuck me out on Christmas Eve!_" Shirley argued. "_I've got a pile of presents to wrap and a whacking great big turkey to stuff._"

Phil wasn't bothered. "_Well get a pre-stuffed one then. Here y'are and… get another tree while you're at it, yeah?_"

"_What're you gonna do?_" Shirley asked suspiciously, holding out the money he was offering her.

"_Best you don't know._"

"_Well then you're gonna have to bundle me outside the door._" She told him simply as Ben pushed past his cousin and headed downstairs. Katy followed him down, her arms crossed over her chest.

"_I'm gonna prove that it's him._"

"_Jack?_"

"_Yeah._"

Ben shook his head, looking frustrated. "_How?_"

"_Well, my little pen pal ain't gonna be able to resist gloating after last night, is he?_" Phil supposed.

"_What… you're gonna stake him out?_"

"_Hmm…_"

"_Oh sweet!_" Ben exclaimed, grinning. "_Can I stay?_"

"_No, Ben._" Shirley told him firmly, glaring at Phil.

He pulled a face, appealing to his father. "_Please, Dad… Come on, I just wanna help!_"

"_No. You heard me!_" Shirley shouted.

"_It's alright, he can stay. He can stay._"

Fixing them with a furious glare, Shirley pointed her finger at them. "_Right, you promise me one thing? That–_"

"_Nah, sorry, I can't do that._" Phil cut her off calmly. "_Bye._"

"Phil?" Katy started, a little confused.

"That goes for you an' all, Katy. Out."

"But, what–"

"Just go!" He ordered, handing her a couple of twenty pound notes. "I'm sure you've got more shopping to do."

Rolling her eyes and letting out her breath in a hiss between her teeth, she took the money and grabbed her jacket off the peg behind her cousin, storming out of the house. Phil slammed the door behind her and Katy jogged to catch up with Shirley who was striding across the square with a thunderous look on her face.

"Oi! Shirl!" She shouted, catching up with the woman and slowing to a walk.

"What?" Shirley snapped.

"Are you gonna go shopping?"

"No. I'm gonna go and sit in the Vic and wait for him to come to his senses."

Katy couldn't help grinning. "You'll be waiting a while then."

Shirley shrugged and pushed open the doors. After a moment, Katy made up her mind and followed her inside. She went to the bar and waited as Kat took Shirley's order and brought their drinks. For a while they stood in silence, Shirley brooding on Phil's obsession with proving Jack was the one tormenting him and Katy thinking about Christmas and what still needed to be done.

"_What you doing here?_" Shirley demanded suddenly, making Katy jump. The teenager looked round and saw Ben leaning on the bar.

"_Got bored._" He told them with a shrug.

"_What, no bites?_"

"_Not unless you count the Salvation Army._" Ben joked. Katy grinned. "_Anyway, it don't matter. You wanna buy me a drink?_"

"Here." Katy handed him a fiver and smiled. "Get yourself a lemonade."

Ben glared at her, then grinned, waving Tracey over. She gave him his coke and he paid, pocketing the change. Half-heartedly Katy complained, but waved his hand away when he offered to give it back to her.

They didn't move for a long time, watching Bianca's kids and Shenice playing Christmas themed games at the end of the bar. Katy smiled as Tiffany started dancing along to the music, seemingly not realising she was doing it. Beside her Shirley let out a long sigh and Katy turned to her. She was about to offer her another drink, but didn't get the chance.

"_Vodka tonic, Alfie, please._" Jane called from further along the bar. "_Make it a double._"

"_Ok…_"

"_Yeah, stick another one in there._" Shirley requested.

Katy smiled at him. "And mine… I'll get these, Shirl. Ben?" He nodded. The girl groaned. "Some Christmas Eve this is… it's so depressing."

"Go and find someone more interesting then, if we're so boring." Shirley snapped.

For a moment Katy considered it, but then changed her mind. Whitney was probably with Fat Boy. Tyler, Anthony, Jay and Lola were all working and she still wasn't speaking to Lauren. Shirley and Ben were her best options for company seeing as Ronnie had taken the kids to see Aunt Sal and Roxy was shopping. Shrugging, she took a long sip from her drink and watched the children playing musical chairs.

"_Well everybody, I think it's about time the adults had a bit of fun, so drinks are on the house!_" Alfie announced a while later. Everyone cheered and Katy quickly got their order in, slipping Ben a cider when no one was looking. He grinned at her and she winked.

Even Katy's bad mood was lifted when Kat turned up the music and 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' blared out around the pub. Katy cheered loudly as Pat pulled Patrick towards her and gave him a kiss under the mistletoe. The old woman wafted her hands at her, chuckling. Ben started dancing to the music, he and Katy laughing their heads off as he twirled her round and round. Shirley, however, still had a look on her face as though someone had died.

"D'you reckon we can go home yet?" Katy asked a while later, glancing at her phone and checking the time. "Surely Ronnie will be home soon. And Rox."

"Yeah… why not." Ben agreed, glancing at Shirley. When she made no move to follow, the teenagers left her at the bar and exited the Vic, giggling as they passed the Salvation Army band and singing along; loudly and out of tune.


	115. Chapter 115

_**Happy New Year lovelies!**_

_**I just have to say that I've JUST watched yesterday's EE and my eyes are actually hurting so much from crying over Pat. I love her so much and will miss her and her fabulous earrings so much!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading/reviewing :)**_

* * *

><p>Christmas morning arrived and the mood in the Mitchell house was far better than it had been for days. Everyone was getting on, for once, much to Katy's delight. They woke up early – not because of Ruby or James – but because Katy and Roxy were too excited to sleep. Ronnie groaned and swatted at her sisters as they tickled her, trying to get her to wake up so that they could open the presents in their stockings. Finally Roxy plonked James on his mother's stomach and she was forced to sit up.<p>

"You two are worse than children!" Ronnie complained, pouting unconvincingly.

Her sisters pressed kisses to her cheeks and set about ripping the paper off their presents. After a couple of minutes, Ronnie was joining in just as excitedly, helping James to open his. Then Katy scooped Ruby out of her cot and opened her presents with her. Ruby was far more interested in the paper than the actual presents.

"Are you lot coming downstairs?" Ben asked after knocking on the door and opening it. Roxy dragged him onto the bed to join in the group hug, ruffling his short hair. It had no effect, other than to make him laugh.

Fifteen minutes later they all congregated in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. Ruby was clutching the toy dog that had been in her stocking, bashing it into her mother's head as they sat at the kitchen table. Roxy laughed and lifted her niece, giving her a hug and a kiss on the side of her head as Katy gratefully took a sip of coffee.

"Right!" Phil shouted, coming into the kitchen and glaring around with his hands on his hips. Everyone exchanged a glance, wondering what was wrong with him. His thunderous expression broke and he grinned. "Presents!"

Laughing everyone piled into the living room, Ben and the three sisters squashed onto the sofa, Jay sat on the floor by Katy's feet and Phil sat in his armchair. Shirley perched on the arm, moving around to distribute the presents from under the tree.

"Aww! Ain't you a proper Christmas fairy, Shirl!" Katy joked, poking out her tongue at the woman as she handed her a present for Ruby.

"Shut up!" Shirley laughed, throwing a squashy present – which turned out to be a dress from Roxy – at the teenager's head.

"_Here, let's have a look._" Phil said cheerfully, holding out his hand for the book that Ben had just unwrapped.

"Oi!" Roxy laughed as James tried to prise the spice rack Ben had given her out of her hands and throw it across the room. "That's my spice rack!"

Shirley herself was starting to collect up the mounds of wrapping paper, glaring ferociously at Phil. She stormed through the room, almost stamping on Jay's legs and the sisters' feet as she pushed past.

"_You said you didn't want nothing!_" Phil reasoned with her, shrugging.

Everyone looked at her as she glared at him. "_No, there ain't nothing I want._"

"_Right… well I didn't get you nothing._"

"_Right._" Shirley said with a shrug, leaving the room.

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at the three sisters who were staring at him as though he was insane. Ben and Jay had already returned their attention to their presents, but Ronnie, Roxy and Katy were watching Phil, who looked back down at Ben's book, still laughing to himself.

"You've got her something really, haven't you, Phil?" Katy asked, looking at him seriously and tilting her head to one side.

"No!" He shrugged. "She said she didn't want anything."

"Of course she did!" Roxy pointed out. "Are you stupid?"

Phil chuckled. "Let's see that book, Jay."

Katy handed Ruby to Ben, shaking her head, before starting to gather up the rest of the wrapping paper. Ronnie put James on the floor with his new trains and helped her. When they'd cleared the living room, they went into the kitchen to see if Shirley wanted any help with the Christmas dinner. Leaving Phil, Jay and Ben to keep an eye on Ruby and James, the sisters and Shirley got on with the meal.

"_Don't let them boil over!_" Shirley snapped at Katy, a glass of wine in her hand as she supervised the teenager watching the potatoes on the hob. Then she moved around the kitchen and looked over Ronnie's shoulder. "_You've got too much skin on them carrots... and don't forget the parsnips._"

The three sisters laughed, Ronnie and Katy not saying anything. Roxy, on the other hand, smirked at her. "_How many times in ten minutes can one woman say the word 'parsnip'?_"

"_Apparently 14!_" Ronnie replied, giggling and moving over to put the now chopped carrots in one of the saucepans on the hob.

"_Shirley, look, parsnips._" Roxy told her, waving a vegetable at the older woman. "_I have not forgot the parsnips, alright?_"

"_Yeah, but are you gonna put the parsnips in the oven today?_"

"_Oh, Shirley, Shirley!_" Roxy groaned, pulling a face at her. "_I'm a grown woman! And, actually, I have handled the odd root vegetable!_" At the stove her sisters snorted with laughter at the innuendo in their sister's words. Shirley joined in and the four of them giggled for a few moments. "_I'm a mother. I'm a mother, actually._"

"_Not so you'd notice, eh?_" Shirley pointed out, creating tension in the room immediately. Roxy whirled around and glared at her.

"Now they're even…" Katy said with a grin, trying to diffuse the tension.

Roxy took a deep breath and smirked. "_No. No, no, no! It's Christmas!_"

"_Yeah, yeah, it's Christmas._" Shirley agreed, smirking too.

"_And we are going to have good fun, aren't we!_" Roxy continued, concentrating on chopping the parsnips she'd peeled. "_'Cos we do. We do have a laugh, don't we?_"

"_Yeah, too right. Look at me. Oh, my sides, my sides!_" Shirley said in a strange voice, pretending to laugh. The sisters chuckled at her, Katy shaking her head and leaning against the counter beside Ronnie. "_Don't forget the parsnips!_"

Ronnie and Katy exchanged a look as Shirley's tone changed and she shouted at the younger woman, who screamed in annoyance. "_YES! And I won't pretend that I'm counting down the minutes 'til I can pick up my Amy. And you, right?_" She pointed warningly at Shirley. "_You don't come over all Miss Bossy with me because your old man didn't buy you a present._"

"Too far?" Katy muttered under her breath, glancing warily at Ronnie. The blonde bit her lip nervously.

Shirley banged her wine glass down on the counter, the atmosphere chilling rapidly. "_Put the parsnips in the oven!_"

A tug of war over the tray of parsnips started, with Shirley and Roxy eyeballing each other ferociously. Katy and Ronnie stayed well back, not wanting to get involved.

"Happy face, Shirley, happy face." Roxy told her quietly, smiling. In response, Shirley pulled the tray violently towards her. "_No? OK… listen, you keep at it, yeah, with the Wicked Witch of the West routine and it's not just gonna be Heather and all your kids missing, but you are gonna be eating these rotten Christmas parsnips on your tod!_"

Katy held her breath, unable to tear her eyes away from the two furious women on the other side of the kitchen. For a long time, what seemed hours to the teenager, there was silence while they watched each other. Then Shirley let go of the tray and both of them started laughing.

"_I'll put 'em in the oven. I'll put 'em in the oven now, OK?_" Roxy said, covering her mouth and shaking her head in amusement.

Able to relax, Katy breathed out deeply, clutching Ronnie's arm beside her. The older woman turned her back on her sister and Shirley, gathering up the peelings from the carrots and shaking her head sharply.

"Thank god that didn't descend into a full-scale war." She muttered to the teenager. Katy nodded.


	116. Chapter 116

"_Mind, mind! Make room!_" Shirley ordered, carrying the turkey into the living room and placing it at the end of the table where Phil was sitting. Roxy put a large bowl of Brussels sprouts and carrots in the centre of the table and Katy put a bowl of roast potatoes at the other end in the only free space.

The teenager took her place at the table between Lola and Ronnie, grinning at Jay who was opposite.

"_So… he gave you fifty quid… each?_"

Billy nodded, grinning. "_Yep, each._"

"_Bargain!_"

"_Yeah, well, I only came for the dinner._" Lola joked, winking at Katy who laughed.

"_Well I ain't had time to go down the shops, have I?_" Phil pointed out as Ben took his seat next to Jay. Shirley took her place at the end of the table opposite Phil. "_Right, where's the carving knife? Billy!_"

"_You're going soft, you are._" Ben teased his dad.

Phil looked affronted. "_No, no. I'm having a Merry Christmas with my whole family, son. 'Cos nothing and no one stops me._"

"_So what's Heather getting for all the grief then, eh?_" Andrew asked. Phil glared at him, as did almost everyone else at the table. "_A job for life and a grand in used fivers?_"

Heather looked embarrassed. "_Umm… no. Ain't nothing I want… I got everything here._"

"_Well, I don't do female bouncers. But if you fancy yourself, call round the club._" Phil offered.

"_I might do that._"

Phil nodded at him, then looked towards the kitchen. "_Billy?_"

"_Parsnips!_" Roxy said meaningfully, smiling at Shirley who grinned back, while Phil went to get Billy and the carving knife.

"_This turkey ain't gonna carve itself!_"

"_Not that anyone I know actually like parsnips!_" Roxy continued taking her seat next to Ben.

"_Well, Christmas Day wouldn't be Christmas Day without parsnips, would it Shirl?_" Heather enthused.

"Can't say I'm with you on that one, Hev." Katy admitted leaning forwards and spooning roast potatoes onto her plate.

Shirley grinned at her. "_Dig in!_"

"_What did them two actually fall out over anyway?_" Lola asked. Katy shrugged and glanced across at Ben who shook his head.

"_Oh, I dunno… envelopes._" He said unenthusiastically digging into the carrots.

"_Envelopes?_"

"_It's on the draining board!_" Shirley shouted to Phil and Billy.

"_Where?_"

"_Well I've never had a nice parsnip._" Roxy told her sisters, not caring that no one was really listening. With so many conversations going on at once it was difficult to keep track of them all.

"_Whoever's hassling Dad tried to set up Hev with a load of black envelopes in her bag._" Ben continued, looking between Katy and Lola.

"Why would they do that?" Katy asked, putting a potato in her mouth and taking it straight back out. "Jeeze that was hot!"

Ben shrugged. "Dunno…"

"Sounds like a right psycho to me!" Lola muttered, starting on her dinner. Katy nodded in agreement, her mouth full.

They didn't talk about serious things for the rest of the meal. In fact there was hardly any talking at all. Everyone was too busy eating and laughing to make much conversation. The cracker jokes were as dreadful as usual and were about as much talking as there was. By the end, everyone was feeling incredibly full and the only things left, much to Roxy's delight, were parsnips.

"I told you no one wants parsnips!" She told Shirley smugly as they started clearing the table.

"Shut up!" The older woman chuckled, the smile not quite meeting her eyes.

"Let's do the washing up later." Ronnie suggested, carrying a pile of plates into the kitchen.

Phil nodded. "Good idea. Ben, put the Wii on."

Grinning, the teenager turned on the television and set up the games console. There was only the smallest of arguments as they tried to decide who was going to get the first go. Finally Ben and Heather won, taking hold of the controllers and following the movements displayed on the screen.

"_Go on, Hev!_" Billy cheered as she span round in a circle, her arms outstretched.

Katy leant against the doorframe, Ruby balanced on her hip, laughing her head off at the sight. The only person not vaguely amused by the sight was Shirley, who perched on the arm of Phil's chair glaring in the direction of the dancers.

"_Who's next? Who's next?_" Billy asked as the game ended and the leader board showed that Heather had won. "_Phil?_"

"Come on, Phil!" Katy encouraged him, grinning.

He stood up, accepting Heather's controller from his son. "_Come on, then. What have I got to be scared of, eh? I'll wipe the floor with you, son!_"

"_Yeah, right!_" Ben laughed.

Unsure whether she'd ever seen anything that made her laugh so much, Katy bounced Ruby, kissing her head tenderly and left the room before she found herself in danger of dropping her daughter. In the kitchen, she found Ronnie and Roxy sitting at the kitchen table, James sitting on her sister's lap.

"It feels wrong, doesn't it?" Ronnie said slowly, glancing up at her sister. "Without Auntie Peg and Aunt Sal here."

Katy nodded and slipped into the seat beside her. "And Jack and Amy?"

The two blondes nodded again. Each moved a hand into the centre of the table and they gripped each other's tightly.

"It'll be alright, you know." The teenager tried to reassure her sisters. "All this is just… a blip. It'll sort itself out, I'm sure. Jack will come to his senses."

Roxy smiled weakly at her. "I better go and get my coat on. I get to pick up Amy in…" she glanced at the clock. "Fifteen minutes!"

As the blonde gave them a final smile and went to get ready to collect her daughter from Max's, Katy turned to Ronnie, tilting her head on one side.

"When Jack comes round… you won't have to divorce him anymore, right?"

"It's not as simple as that, sweetie." Ronnie told her with a deep sigh. "I'm not divorcing him to punish him for taking Amy away from Roxy… I'm divorcing him because I don't know who he is anymore. The Jack I married would never keep Amy away from her mother."

"But–"

"Just leave it, Katy, alright."

Katy nodded and stood up. The sound of laughter from the living room reached them and she smiled fondly, glancing towards the door. Ronnie was right, though, there were people missing which felt wrong.

"Are you seeing Tyler later?" Ronnie asked, giving her younger sister a sly smile.

The teenager shrugged, unable to prevent a smile crossing her lips. "Maybe… I said I'd see him at that open house thing Patrick's having."

"So you're gonna need a babysitter?"

"If you're offering."

Ronnie grinned and stood up, ruffling her sister's hair. "Come on… let's get back to the party."


	117. Chapter 117

Katy and Roxy got ready and headed across the Square to the B&B for Patrick and the others' open house Christmas Party. After what had happened between Denise and Phil and Shirley earlier, Katy was a little apprehensive about their welcome. But then Roxy pointed out that they'd done nothing and they weren't Phil's keepers. What he did was nothing to do with them.

The blonde was in a brilliant mood because Jack had let her spend the afternoon with Amy on their own in his flat. She didn't stop chattering all the way through the gardens and into the B&B. Kim, Denise and Patrick had really got into the Christmas spirit. The B&B was decorated with lots of tinsel and fairy lights and Christmas music was blaring through the sound system. Drinks were flowing freely and everyone was dancing and laughing and chatting with everyone else.

Roxy and Katy were dancing with Jane, each clutching a Kim-strength drink in their hands, when Tyler and Anthony arrived. Tyler gathered Katy up in his arms, giving her a long, passionate kiss while her sister and Jane cheered and whistled.

When the teenager pushed him away, her sister winked and Katy punched her lightly on her shoulder, before watching Tyler get a drink and return to dance with her.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He said, giving her a more gentle kiss. "I've got a present for you."

"Have you now?" Katy asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tyler chuckled. "No, I've really got a present for you. And one for Ruby. Maybe I can bring them over tomorrow?"

"That would be nice." She agreed.

They turned and saw Anthony dancing with Kim, getting very close indeed. Katy caught Roxy's eye and both sisters started laughing. Tyler shook his head, putting his hands on his girlfriend's hips and dancing with her.

A couple of moments later Whitney and Fat Boy arrived and Kim left Anthony to greet them, Katy moved away as he re-joined his brother, giving her best friend a hug. They chatted about Christmas and what they'd had for a few minutes. Katy downplayed her presents, knowing that Whitney wouldn't have received much.

"Wasn't Denise going to get mince pies?" Roxy asked, laying her hand on Katy's shoulder as she passed her.

"Mince pies?" The teenager asked, her ears pricking up at the mention of the food. "I want one!"

They made their way to the kitchen and opened the doors, going inside. Phil was standing nearest the door and Denise was staring at him with a look on her face that was either fear or anger, Katy wasn't sure.

"_Thought you was getting the mince pies?_" Kim asked suspiciously.

"_Well, I'm guessing he didn't come down the chimney?_" Jane added sarcastically.

Roxy sighed, exchanging a look with her younger sister. "_Phil, what are you doing here?_"

"_Out._" Kim said firmly.

He didn't need telling twice and went without arguments. The Mitchell sisters glanced at each other before sending apologetic looks at the other women. Denise forced a smile and turned around to pick up the plates of mince pies. Awkwardly Katy and Roxy led the way back to the living room where the teenager was grateful to re-join Tyler, Whitney and Fat Boy.

Jay also arrived and Katy, glad of an excuse for a rest flopped down beside him on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder. She smiled at Tyler and Whitney who were dancing beside Anthony and Kim, while Fat Boy was fetching drinks. Roxy joined her sister and Jay, perching on the arm of the sofa and loosely wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You alright?" The blonde asked as Denise placed a plate of mince pies on the table beside them. She nodded and moved away quickly.

"What was all that about?" Katy asked in a low voice. "I mean… her smashing Phil's windscreen… the yelling match in the street? I know they haven't seen eye to eye, but… why now?"

"Who knows." Roxy sighed. "Come on, Jay… let's dance."

She pulled the boy to his feet and Katy went to reclaim her boyfriend from Whitney just as Fat Boy appeared to reclaim her. Tyler whispered something in Katy's ear and then vanished in the direction of the drinks table, so she assumed he'd gone to get some more drinks.

"_OI!_" Roxy shouted, just behind Katy.

The teenager turned around and saw her older sister hugging Christian tightly. Giving a small shriek of excitement, Katy threw herself at him as well and he hugged them both, planting kisses on their lips before removing his coat and hugging Jane. Then he lifted Roxy into the air and span her around before doing the same to Katy.

"Hey, Christian. I hope I ain't gonna have to warn you off my girlfriend." Tyler warned cheekily, returning and putting an arm round Katy, a cup of Patrick's special punch in each hand.

Katy laughed and reached up to kiss him, taking her drink and sipping from it as Tyler started trying to force her to dance. She laughed, throwing her head back and shook her hips. Beside her, Anthony and Kim were still dancing, as were Whitney and Fat Boy and Roxy and Christian.

A while later Katy was dancing with her sister and Christian while Tyler got more drinks, when Ben appeared and turned off the music. Immediately a cry of annoyance went up.

"_Right, everyone, you need to get out!_" He shouted over the commotion. "_There's a fire!_"

"_Nobody's interested in your sick jokes, mate. You're a liar._" Christian told him, while Roxy mimed for Tyler to turn the music back on.

"_This ain't a joke!_" Ben insisted.

"Give it up, Ben." Katy urged, shaking her head.

"_You are a liar!_" Christian repeated, annoyed.

"_Ben, shut up!_" Roxy added, motioning for Jay to take him home.

The Mitchell, however, refused to give up. "_There's a fire!_"

The music came on and everyone turned away from Ben, starting to dance again. Katy shook her head at him, wondering what on earth had possessed him to try and ruin the party.

"_Out! Everybody out!_" Patrick screamed, rushing back into the room. "_Kim, phone the fire brigade!_"

"_See what I mean?_" Ben demanded as everyone immediately reacted to the old man's words.

In the commotion, Katy was swept through to the kitchen with Jay and Ben and had a mixing bowl thrust into her hands. She filled it with water from the tap, before handing it to Jay and grabbing another bowl, which she filled and handed to Ben. Then she refilled Jay's bowl and he rushed off again.

She filled the washing up bowl with water and staggered towards the fire. The heat hit her with such force that it almost took her breath away. She gave the bowl to Jay, coughing as the smoke filled her lungs, returning to the kitchen to fill more vessels with water.

"Katy!" Christian screamed, grabbing her by the arm. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

She shook her head violently. "No! I'm helping."

Shaking her arm free, she repeated her little routine; fill a bowl, take it to the boys, return to the kitchen, fill another bowl. Katy passed Patrick in the hallway, coughing and spluttering from smoke inhalation. She smiled grimly, but doubted he could see it through the smoke.

"You stay in here!" Jay ordered, pulling a bucket of water out of Katy's hands once she'd just filled it. "I'll take them through."

She nodded and pushed a pan under the jet of water, not caring that it splashed her completely. She was soaking wet, but soon dried in the extreme heat of the house. Katy coughed, spluttering against the smoke that was all she could breathe in.

Masood stumbled to her side and Katy smiled, handing him a glass of water, which he gratefully took before he was unceremoniously moved aside so that Jay could swap his empty bucket for the full pan of water.

"Nearly there!" He gasped, staggering back towards the fire with the pan.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Katy refilled Masood's glass before turning her attention to the bucket once more. Ben grabbed it, almost before it was full and rushed away. Masood's phone rang and he answered it, sitting heavily in one of the chairs.

"_Syed? Zee! Are you OK?_" He said into the mobile as Katy stared at him, wide eyed, trying hard not to splutter as her throat tickled with the smoke that was still forcing its way into her lungs.

"Katy?" Christian called, poking his head into the kitchen. "_It's over. It's all out._"

"_It's all alright._" Masood said into the phone. "_Everything's alright. I'll be with you soon._"

Christian patted the man sympathetically on the shoulder before reaching out his hand to the teenager. Katy took his hand gratefully and he wrapped an arm tightly around her, leading her out of the B&B and into the cold night air.


	118. Chapter 118

_**Hello lovelies! This is probably my last update before I start placement on Monday. I'll almost definitely be too stressed to update tomorrow!**_

_**I'll do my very best to update as often as possible and it might be quite regular for a while because I've got several chapters stored up ready. After that it might be a bit more random!**_

_**Thanks for understanding, sweeties! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the ones to come, and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, etc.**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p>"KATY!" Roxy screamed as her sister stumbled out of the building with Christian and the others. She didn't seem to know whether to hug the teenager or slap her.<p>

Tyler was close on Roxy's heels as she threw herself at Katy, hugging her tightly and burying her face in her hair. He enclosed both of them in a tight hug. Over her sister's shoulder, Katy could see Whitney crying into Fat Boy's chest.

"I'm fine!" She spluttered, choking and coughing as she tried to swat them away.

Roxy gathered Jay and Ben into a hug, leaving Tyler to cling onto Katy. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. She snuggled closer, suddenly freezing now that she was away from the intense heat of the fire. Shrugging off his jacket, Tyler wrapped it around her, before hugging her again. Katy laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She assured him, punctuating her words with a kiss.

He kissed her back, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "You better not, Miss Mitchell. There's someone who needs you."

"Ruby…" Katy muttered, tears springing to her eyes as she remembered her daughter. She hadn't thought of her while she'd been in the B&B, concentrating on what she was doing and trying not to think about her family.

"Not just Ruby." Tyler told her. "Me as well."

"Oh, shut up, you loser." She murmured, grinning and kissing him again.

"_Everybody, why don't you just… make your way over to the Vic, yeah?_" Alfie shouted across the chattering. "_Come and join me. Yeah, come on._"

Disentangling herself from Tyler, Katy moved quickly towards the B&B where her family were congregated. She found herself sandwiched between Ben and Jay before she knew it and hugged them back. Together they headed over to the Vic, out of the cold, both boys with their arms around Katy protectively.

Inside she spotted Fat Boy, Whitney, Tyler and Anthony sitting in a booth and walked over to them, sitting heavily on the a seat beside Tyler.

"What were you thinking?" Whitney demanded, reaching over and thumping her best friend on the arm. Then she grasped it tightly, squeezing it.

"I wasn't thinking, Whit." Katy admitted, holding her hand and squeezing it back. "Jay and Ben and Shirley and Christian and Patrick were all there and I just thought I had to help. I couldn't just leave them inside."

"Let's just… not think about it, yeah?" Fat Boy suggested, standing up and moving to the bar. "I'll get the drinks yeah, usuals?"

They all nodded wordlessly, too numb to say much more. Katy had just taken a sip of her drink when there was a massive explosion from outside and they looked at each other. Then there was a mass stampede to leave the Vic and see what was happening.

"Oh my…" Katy stumbled slightly, as the sight of fire spilling from the B&B greeted their eyes. She gripped onto Tyler, who held her close, reaching out for Roxy's hand at the same time.

Letting go of Katy, Tyler moved forwards to stand with his brother and Patrick, staring at the building. The teenager glanced at Roxy and Jane worriedly.

"_Someone get him out!_" Zainab screamed beside them and Katy realised that Masood must still have been inside.

"_What's happened?_" Tyler asked Anthony and Patrick, just loud enough for Katy to be able to hear him. She couldn't, however, hear the replies.

Roxy shook her head. "_I don't get it; the fire brigade should be here by now!_"

No one seemed to know what was going on. There was a loud of confused chatter, with people trying to understand what had happened. It seemed as though Masood and Denise had been the only people inside the B&B at the time, although Shirley, Ben and Jay were staring at the building with alarming expressions on their faces.

Pushing through the crowd, Katy reached them. "What's the matter?"

"We don't know where Phil is." Shirley told her in a low voice.

"What if he's gone after Denise?" Ben gulped.

Katy glanced at them nervously. "He was definitely there earlier… what if he went back when she was alone?"

"Oh god…"

"He'll be fine, Shirl…" Ben tried to reassure her, looking unconvinced by his own words. She shook his hand off her arm and glared at him.

Katy had just made her way back to Roxy and Jane when another massive explosion blasted the windows out of the B&B. She screamed, covering her head with her arms, the blast ringing in her ears. Kim screamed loudly, having to be held back by Patrick and Christian as she tried to get loose to rush into the building.

Another explosion rocked the building and there was another wave of screaming. Katy glanced up to see Dr Khan sprinting towards the burning building, calling his daughter's name. She glanced at her sister in horror – she didn't want to believe it, but she was sure there was no way he'd be able to survive another explosion. No one would.

"_Afia's in there?_" Katy heard Whitney cry. She turned to look at her, horror all over her face. Looking past her, she saw Tamwar, staring at them.

"_Wait, no!_" Fat Boy shouted as Tamwar sprinted quickly for the B&B. "_Wait… Tamwar! Come here!_"

He made it past his family and dived into the house. Christian dived forwards to stop Syed following, holding him tightly, before both men restrained Zainab. Tyler grabbed Katy, holding her tightly against him as she buried her face in his chest. They moved aside quickly as the fire engines finally arrived.

"_There are people in there!_" Shirley shouted at the fire-fighters.

"_My sister's in there!_" Kim screamed.

Ben joined the chorus. "_My dad's in there, too!_"

"_Please!_" Zainab begged. "_Can you just send someone in there?_"

"_Not until we know it's safe._" The fire-fighter told her firmly.

"_What? I… please?_"

More sirens wailed around the Square and an ambulance arrived. Katy shivered against Tyler, staring in silence as they waited for something to happen. The fire-fighters were moving around, apparently not doing much at all.

Suddenly a pair of figures appeared through the doorway and Katy breathed a sigh of relief as the blanket was removed and Phil was clearly recognisable. Beside him, Denise coughed violently, grabbing hold of one of the man nearest for support.

"_Dee!_" Kim shrieked, fear mixing with relief.

Phil dropped to the ground, clutching at the jacket of the fire-fighter who rushed to his side. Shirley shivered and didn't seem able to say anything. Beside her, Ben seemed unable to speak either, his mouth and eyes wide open.

"_Paramedic!_" The fire-fighter shouted as Phil lay on the ground.

Shirley turned and sprinted towards him through the gardens, closely followed by Ben and Jay. After a few minutes, Phil was hoisted onto a stretcher and wheeled towards the ambulance. He passed through the crowd and Roxy and Katy rushed to his side.

"_Phil? Phil!_" Roxy shouted. "_Is he… is he burnt badly?_"

"_Nah, it's his heart, init._" Jay informed them as they reached the ambulance and the paramedics manoeuvred the stretcher.

"_I've killed him, in'I?_" Ben muttered under his breath. Katy, Roxy and Jay exchanged a look, not understanding what he meant. Shirley, on the other hand, seemed to understand perfectly.

"_Well if you have…_" She started threateningly, before pushing past him and disappearing around the side of the ambulance.

Katy put an arm around Ben's shoulders, hugging him. "He'll be alright, Ben. He's Phil Mitchell, ain't he? Nothing and no one stops him, remember?"

They heard Shirley's raised voice and then she reappeared, climbing into the back of the ambulance without saying a word. When Ben moved to follow her, she spun round, grasping him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him towards her.

"_This ends, now._" She ordered in a low voice which was only just loud enough for Katy to hear. Then she pushed him roughly backwards and slammed the door.

Roxy, Jay and Katy exchanged a confused glanced, but said nothing. The teenager reached out to her cousin, but he pushed her away and stormed off.


	119. Chapter 119

Afia rushed to the front of the crowd, screaming for her Dad. Katy, who had returned to stand with Tyler, glanced up and saw the doctor's face at the upstairs window. Her face turned to a mask of horror as she took it in.

Tyler grasped her to him as Afia continued to scream. Without warning there was a loud crash and the man vanished from sight, falling through the floor. Afia screamed even more loudly and Tyler turned Katy away, covering her head with his arms. She clung onto him, shaking and he kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly.

As she wriggled free, someone emerged from the blazing building, falling to the ground and crying out in agony as flames burned on their back. A fire-fighter put the fire out with a blanket while another shouted for a paramedic. As they removed the blanket and the hood, Katy saw that the figure was Tamwar. She turned and buried her face in Tyler's chest once more.

"Come on…" He muttered, supporting most of her weight. "Let's get you home… come on…"

He led her across the Square, knocking on the front door firmly. There was a shuffling sound and the front door was flung open. Ronnie stood in the doorway, looking wild-eyed and terrified. As she saw the state of her younger sister and the way she was clinging to Tyler, the blonde gave a strangled squeak and pulled Katy into her arms.

"What happened?" She demanded, pulling both of them into the living room. "I've been ringing you and Roxy all night."

"S-Sorry, Ron…" Katy muttered, feeling Goosebumps rising all over her body and shivered, even though the house was warm.

"What happened?" The blonde urged her, grasping her hands tightly. "Where's Rox? And the others?"

"Where's Ruby?" Katy asked, ignoring her sister's questions and looking around in a panic.

"She's upstairs." Ronnie reassured her. Katy moved to stand up, but she stopped her.

"I'll go." Tyler offered, standing and making his way out of the living room.

Cupping the teenager's face in one hand, Ronnie stared into her eyes seriously. "Katy… where is Roxy? What happened out there?"

"The B&B… there was a fire. I don't know how it started, but… it did. Shirley, Jay, Ben, Christian, Patrick and I put it out… but then somehow it started again. There was an explosion. Phil, Denise and Masood were inside. But they got out. Dr Khan and Tamwar went in looking for Afia. Dr Khan… he… I saw him… he…" She took a deep breath and shook her head, unable to say the word. "Then Tamwar came out… he was on fire."

"Is Phil alright? Where are they?" Ronnie demanded.

"His heart… I don't know. They've gone to the hospital. I think Roxy, Ben and Jay went to the Vic with everyone else."

"Here's Mummy." Tyler said, coming into the living room with Ruby in his arms. He handed her to Katy before sitting beside her; an arm around her waist as the teenager clutched her daughter tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to find Roxy and the boys." Ronnie said standing up. "Can you stay and watch them? James is asleep upstairs. He should be fine but if–"

"Don't worry; I've got it under control." Tyler assured her with a smile, glancing at Katy who had leant back on the sofa with Ruby balanced on her chest contentedly. Ronnie smiled gratefully and left the house quickly.

Tyler glanced down at his girlfriend and saw that she had fallen asleep. Apparently the emotional rollercoaster she'd been through had been too much. Gently, Tyler lifted Ruby off her mother and with his free arm moved Katy so that she was lying properly on the sofa. She snuffled slightly, snuggling into the sofa and sighed, her eyes flickering. She didn't wake up, however.

Walking to the window, Tyler pushed the curtains aside and bounced Ruby absent-mindedly as he looked out across the Square. The baby babbled quietly, grabbing at his nose. He smiled and tickled her tummy gently, making her squirm. She pouted and Tyler laughed.

"You look just like your Mummy when you do that." He told her quietly, careful not to wake Katy. Ruby stared at him, blinking slowly. It was almost as though she was considering him. "I got you a Christmas present, you know. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it anyway. I got your Mum a ring. Not an engagement ring or nothing… that would be bad. Not that… I don't mean being… why am I explaining this to you? You're four months old." He muttered, shaking his head.

x-x

Katy woke up as her sisters and the boys arrived home. Her first thought was that her daughter was gone and she panicked until she saw Tyler asleep in the armchair with Ruby sleeping in his arms. She smiled and gently went to wake him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he sighed and blinked at her.

"D'you want to stay at mine?" Tyler asked quietly as Katy lifted Ruby and he stood up. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Holding out his arms for the baby he nodded his head towards the stairs. "You go and get yours and Ruby's stuff, I'll look after her."

Unable to hide her smile, Katy explained what was happening to her sisters and gathered their things quickly. Then she, Tyler and Ruby headed across the Square to number 23.

x-x

The next morning, Katy, Tyler and Anthony wandered across the Square. The fire-fighters were still there, looking through the rubble. The trio spotted Patrick, Alfie, Denise and Kim and headed for them. Before they reached them, however, they spotted a covered stretcher being wheeled out of the B&B and Katy's stomach lurched as she realised what must be underneath the cover.

"Listen, sweetheart, I've gotta… go and take care of… some business." Tyler said, raising Katy's suspicions. He reached into the pram and stroked Ruby's head before kissing Katy on the cheek and following Anthony over to Alfie and Patrick who were looked worried.

Narrowing her eyes, Katy watched them for a moment before heading home. Shirley was in the living room, but she seemed to be in a foul mood, so Katy steered clear. She lifted Ruby out of the pram and went straight upstairs.

Ronnie was sitting on the bed with James, who was playing with one of his cars. The blonde smiled and shifted over so that her sister could sit beside her more easily. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Roxy was petrified when she couldn't find you last night." Ronnie said, breaking the silence. Katy glanced at her. "Apparently Jane had to hold her back. Anthony was holding Tyler back as well… it's a wonder he doesn't have a black eye by the sound of it. Why didn't you get out, Katy?"

"Jay and Ben were in there. And Shirl and Christian and Patrick. I couldn't just walk out and leave them."

"You could!"

Katy shook her head but didn't argue. "How's Phil?"

"He's been discharged. Shirley's going to pick him up."

"Did… Did she say anything about Ben?" Katy asked slowly. Ronnie looked puzzled. "It's just… yesterday… I noticed her giving him some odd looks and then when they put Phil in the ambulance she wouldn't let Ben go with them and she said, 'this ends now'. D'you know what that means?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they had an argument… it's hard to keep track. Don't worry about it."


	120. Chapter 120

Katy, Roxy and Ronnie were in the living room when Shirley and Ben arrived home. They expected Phil to be with them, but he was nowhere in sight. They'd been gone a very long time, which had made the sisters worry.

"Shirl?" Roxy asked, not needing to voice the question.

"He's been arrested."

"Arrested?" Ronnie demanded. "What for? The fire?"

Shirley shook her head. "No. He's been arrested for murdering Kevin."

"Who?" Katy asked, screwing up her face and looking at the others.

"My ex-husband. He was married to Denise when he died." Shirley explained.

"But… that was ages ago?" Ronnie muttered. "How–"

The doorbell rang and they all looked at each other. Ben stood up and went to answer it. There was the murmur of voices and then the teenager reappeared.

"_Shirl, Richie's here._"

"_Is he out?_" Shirley asked at once.

The solicitor looked wary. She sighed. "_Shirley they've… they've charged him. Conspiracy to deal stolen cars. It's serious; with the evidence they've got he could get years._"

The woman looked shell-shocked. Taking charge, Ronnie smiled at Ritchie and thanked her for coming, before showing her out. Roxy sat Shirley down and sent Ben to put the kettle on. He hesitated until the blonde glared at him and repeated her command fiercely.

"Shirl… we'll think of something, alright?" Roxy assured the older woman, squeezing her arm. "We'll think of something…"

x-x

Phil wasn't out of prison for the New Year and the Mitchells were downhearted, not just because he was locked up, but more so because it meant that Shirley was in a foul mood; sending dirty looks at everyone and everything.

New Year's Eve was quiet. The day before, the Mitchell sisters had taken their children over to the Vic for James' joint birthday party with Tommy Moon. Roxy had been delighted to spend the afternoon with Amy, while Katy was majorly amused by the sight of Tyler in a Dinosaur costume. When the adults went downstairs for free drinks, Whitney had walked into Kat and Alfie's bedroom to find Tyler and Katy kissing.

She laughed and ushered Amy, Tiff and Shanice away with a cry of, "Naughty Dinosaur!"

At about seven o'clock on New Year's Day, Whitney called Katy with some news that shook her to the core. Apparently Pat was dying.

Leaving Ruby with her older sisters, the teenager went straight round to the Butchers' house. Pat had been the first friend she'd made on the Square, apart from Whitney, and Katy couldn't believe she might soon be gone. The woman had stepped in as a surrogate grandmother to Katy since Peggy had left Walford.

Max, Tanya, Derek and Dot were also visiting when Katy arrived. The teenager smiled at them, before nodding her head meaningfully to Whitney. They went upstairs to the room the girl shared with her younger sister and sat quietly on the bed. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"What's wrong? Is it her heart?" Katy asked softly, not looking up from her hands. She was twisting them together in her lap.

"No… well… yeah, but… it's Cancer."

Katy looked up at that, her eyes widening. "C-Cancer?"

"Pancreatic. But it's spread all over. There's nothing they can do." Whitney sobbed. Reaching out for her, Katy hugged her best friend tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, until Katy heard footsteps on the landing and disentangled herself quickly to see what was happening. Max seemed to be marching Derek out of Pat's room. As he passed, the older Branning brother sent the teenager a nasty smirk and she immediately narrowed her eyes.

"What was he doing in Pat's room?" She demanded, still glaring at Derek.

"We were just having a friendly chat." He replied smarmily.

"Yeah, like the last friendly chat you had with her, which almost scared her to death?"

Max glanced between them quickly, before urging his brother towards the stairs. "He's leaving now, ain't ya?"

"Yes, yes." Derek agreed readily. "I know when I've overstayed my welcome."

Katy snorted, but Max chose to overlook it, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. "Listen, have you seen Lauren?"

"No." The teenager told him shortly. "I ain't spoken to her since she tried to snog my boyfriend right in front of me."

Max looked at her and then sighed, shaking his head. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Katy nodded and went back into Whitney's room, where the younger girl was still snuffling into her pillow. Her friend smiled reassuringly and handed her a wodge of tissues from the box on the dressing table. They heard footsteps on the stairs and then the front door open and close.

"I guess Tanya and co have gone then." The older girl murmured. "I'm gonna go and see if Pat's OK."

She moved to the door and opened it, just in time to see Dot closing Pat's door. With a sigh, Katy leant against the wall, waiting for the tell-tale signs that would signal the old woman leaving again. After a couple of minutes Katy heard them and opened the door.

"Oh! Katy, dear!" Dot exclaimed, clutching her chest as though the teenager had scared her. "What are you doing there?"

"I was looking after Whit. She's obviously very upset. I wanted to go and see Mrs Evans… Is she al– Is she… awake?" Katy asked, realising that asking if Pat was alright was a silly thing to do; of course she wasn't alright.

Dot seemed to understand and nodded, giving the girl a small smile. She reached out and grasped Katy's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before turning and heading down the stairs.

With a deep breath, the teenager knocked twice, pushed open the door and poked her head into the room. Pat turned her gaze slowly to see who was at the door and smiled weakly and beckoned her over. Trying not to show how upset she was, especially now she saw just how frail and ill the old woman looked, Katy moved to sit beside her on the bed, holding Pat's hand gently.

"Hey… I heard you weren't feeling yourself." She said as brightly as she could manage.

Pat snorted softly. "Get off with you! I'm not in the mood for forced cheerfulness, Katy Mitchell, and you've never been one to shy away from saying what you think. Come on… out with it."

"You can't leave me!" The teenager said in a rush before she could stop herself. "Auntie Peggy's not here and you've always been there when I needed you. You can't die, Pat!"

"I'm not very good with people telling me I can't do things…" She said with a chuckle. Then her gaze turned serious. "Listen... I want you to have something of mine; to remember me by."

"No, I couldn't–"

"I want you to, so you will." The woman said firmly. She glanced around quickly and motioned weakly towards a jewellery box. "Bring me that…"

Katy got up and fetched the box quickly, returning as soon as she could, in case she thought something might happen in the seconds she wasn't at Pat's side. The woman barely managed a smirk before she started coughing. Quickly Katy leant across and helped her drink some water from the glass on her bedside cabinet.

"Here…" Pat opened the lid of the jewellery box and showed her the contents. Inside were a jumble of large earrings. Katy smiled. "You can choose any pair you like."

The teenager shook her head. "Pat, really, I can't."

"You can and you will! And I want you to take some for Ruby as well."

She was so insistent that Katy couldn't argue. With a sigh, she picked out two pairs of the big, chunky earrings – one green and one hot pink – before closing the lid and returning the jewellery box to where she'd found it.

"Thank you." She said quietly, staring at the objects in her hands. "Thank you for everything. If you hadn't spoken to Auntie Peg when I first got here… all of this, everything, is down to you, Pat."

"Don't be silly. You got the family that you deserved, Katy. You deserve to be happy, you understand me?"

Katy nodded. "I'll try."

"Good." Pat smiled at her, patting her hand as the teenager leant down and kissed her cheek, hugging her as best she could in the awkward position they were in. "Now, you go downstairs and make sure everyone's keeping their chins up, right?"


	121. Chapter 121

Katy wiped a tear from her cheek as she reached the bottom of the staircase. She was still clutching the earrings in her hand when she went into the living room. Carol smiled weakly at her and the teenager had to work hard not to start crying again.

"What've you got there?" Bianca asked, spotting the objects in her hand.

The teenager showed them. "Pat gave them to me… one pair for me and one for Ruby; to remember her by."

This was apparently too much for the red-head, who started sobbing. Katy bit her lip, feeling guilty and took a step towards Bianca, who had fallen into her mother's arms. Carol smiled at her.

"Why don't you two go and make sandwiches for the kids, eh? I'm sure they're hungry." She suggested.

As sounds of agreement from Liam, Tiff and Morgan greeted their ears, the two teenagers headed into the kitchen. Katy stopped briefly to put the earrings safely in her jacket pocket before following. They were almost finished when a shuffling in the hall caught their attention.

"_Hello, love._" Pat said, making her way slowly into the kitchen.

Whitney barely glanced up from the sandwiches, afraid she might cry. "_Pat, you're supposed to be in bed._"

"_Ahh… changed my mind! I can't stand being cooped up… never could._" She told them, trying to sound cheerful. She looked down at the sandwiches. "_Looks nice. What is it?_"

"_It's… err… peanut butter sandwiches for the kids._"

"_Oh, yeah…_"

"Can I get you anything? A drink? Something to eat?" Katy asked nervously as Pat started fiddling with the kettle.

She shook her head. "No, love, you're alright."

Whitney and Katy both glanced at Bianca, who'd appeared in the doorway at that moment. She sighed and shrugged slightly, before turning to her grandmother.

"_Come on, Pat. Come and sit down._" She urged.

"_I'm just g… just gonna fill the kettle, love._"

"_Well I can do that for ya._" Bianca offered.

"_So, er… how's your young man?_" Pat asked Whitney, ignoring Bianca's offer. "_I haven't seen him for a while._"

Whitney looked at Katy and gave a small shrug. "_Yeah, he's good._"

"_He's a nice boy. A very nice boy._"

"_Yeah, I know._" Whitney agreed with a small giggle. Katy grinned as well, as did Bianca, albeit reluctantly.

"_If only nice were all it took, eh, to make us girls happy._" Pat continued, causing the teenagers to glance at each other and wonder what she meant. Was it a general comment? Or was Pat talking specifically about Whitney and Fat Boy?

"_Pat, please, come on._" Bianca pleaded, seeing how tired her grandmother was getting. Katy moved to steady the woman as she turned slightly, looking wobbly on her feet.

Pat pushed her away gently. "_Bianca! Will you please stop fussing?_ And you, Katy! _I am perfectly capable of making a cup of tea!_"

"_I know!_" Bianca agreed quickly, sounding as though she was holding back tears. "_But the nurse did say you have to rest._"

"_Since when have I done what I was told? Never!_" Pat reminded her firmly. "_And I'm not gonna start now._"

"_I think they know what they're talking about, Pat, they're professionals._" Her granddaughter argued.

The woman shook her head. "_I'm not giving in to this. I am going to fight it._"

"_How? How're you gonna do that?_"

"_Watch me._" Pat said firmly. "_I don't want tea. I want gin and tonic._"

The teenagers let out small laughs. "_Are you sure that's a good idea?_"

"_Well, we ain't got none, anyway._" Bianca told her.

"_Don't give me that._" Pat snapped.

"_We ain't! We've run out. We boozed it all up over Christmas._"

Pat looked at her as though she thought she was lying. Then she rounded on the teenagers. "_Whitney, go over to the Vic and get me a bottle of gin. I'll pay you when you get back._" She ordered. Whitney glanced at Bianca for reassurance. "_Well don't look at her! Go on! I told you to get me a bottle of gin!_ If you won't, Katy will get it, won't you?"

"I…"

"_Go on, Whit,_ Katy, _go on…_" Bianca said soothingly. "_I'll do this._"

They fled out of the kitchen and along the hallway, pausing only to grab their jackets before they left the house. It was freezing outside, but as soon as the cold air hit them, both girls were suddenly wide awake. They hadn't even realised how tired they were in the house.

Katy wanted to say something reassuring to Whitney, but she couldn't think what. Instead she settled for smiling weakly at her friend as she pulled open the doors of the pub and they went inside.

It was almost empty. The teenager smiled at Tyler who was behind the bar, before leaning on the wooden surface and glancing around. Lauren was stretched out on one of the benches, fast asleep. Katy raised an eyebrow before turning away. Her eyes fell on Derek and the bar and she made a soft growling sound and pulled a look of complete disgust.

"_You alright?_" Tyler asked, reaching under the bar. "_How's it going?_"

Whitney nodded at him. "_Alright. I need a bottle of gin._"

"_That bad, eh?_"

"_It's for Pat. Can I pay you later, d'you mind?_"

Tyler looked a little guilty for making a joke of her question. "_Course, yeah._"

"_Hello, Whit!_" Derek called, as Tyler went to get the bottle. He completely ignored Katy's presence beside her. Judging by his tone he was drunk. "_I'm in the doghouse._"

Whitney pulled a face at Katy, who arched an eyebrow in return, before turning and resting her eyes on Lauren. She shot her friend another look. This time the older girl rolled her eyes and sighed, turning back to Tyler who'd just returned with a very large bottle of gin.

"_Right, well, we've only got these whoppers._" He said, holding out the bottle.

"_What's wrong with Lauren?_"

"_She had one too many last night… family's been on her case._"

"Typical…" Katy muttered under her breath, earning herself a disapproving look from Whitney.

"_Right… you didn't try to stop her?_"

"_How? I can't stop her drinking, can I?_ Besides, she ain't my responsibility." Tyler pointed out with a shrug.

"_Well come on, the amount she puts away… it's not good, is it?_" Whitney reasoned. She glanced between Katy and Tyler, both of whom were looking back with expressionless faces. "She's supposed to be your mate."

Sending them a totally unimpressed look, Whitney picked up the bottle, turned and stalked out of the pub. Katy sighed, shook her head slightly and looked at Tyler. He shrugged.

"Upset someone else, have you, Mitchell?" Derek slurred from along the bar. "You lot are good at that, aren't you?"

She glared at him. "Oh… piss off."

As she stamped out of the pub, she heard Tyler asking him to hold the fort and then he was at her side, lacing his fingers with hers. Neither of them said anything to the other, each calling after Whitney.

She stopped with a sigh in the gardens. Katy dropped Tyler's hand and reached out to her, but Whitney stepped backwards.

"_What you being like that for?_" Tyler asked.

"_Like what?_" She demanded.

"_Well… grumpy._"

"_Grumpy?_"

"_Yeah._"

Katy thumped her boyfriend on the arm, wondering how he could possibly be so dense. It was obvious why Whitney was grumpy. "Good one." She muttered to him, shaking her head.

"_Pat's dying. She's up in her room, dying. You know she's got a few days, probably less._" Whitney snapped. "_So I'm sorry, Tyler, if I'm not jumping up and down, dancing and singing for ya._"

"_I didn't mean that._" He told her, still ignoring the warning looks Katy was sending him.

"_Yeah, what did you mean then?_"

"_It's just I care about you, alright? We both do._" He said, pointing at Katy.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Come on… let's get this gin back to Pat, yeah, Whit? Ty, I'll see you later."

They both nodded and the girls headed towards the Butchers. Tyler watched them for a moment, before turning and jogging back into the warmth of the Vic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello darlings! :)<em>**

**_I'm on placement at the moment and was hoping to catch up with the episodes and write new chapters every weekend. Now I've realised just how much work I've got to do, I don't know if that's going to be possible. This weekend it's definitely not! _**

_**I've got another 5 chapters ready to upload, so I'll update **as often as possible** and keep writing ****_when I get a chance_****. **_

_**Please bear with me!**_

_**Bex xxx**_


	122. Chapter 122

Katy stayed with the Butchers a while longer. When Janine arrived, the Mitchell said goodbye, sending a dirty look at the woman as she pushed past her through the door.

Instead of going home, the teenager decided that she needed to drink and headed to the Vic. Sitting heavily on the barstool, she didn't need to say anything to Tyler, who handed her a double vodka and coke. Katy drank it quickly, wincing slightly as the vodka caught the back of her throat and Tyler refilled it.

"You talk a lot of crap, you know that?" She said finally, looking at him with a faint smile.

He grinned. "I just couldn't stop. I was trying to be sympathetic, but I ended up just insulting her."

"I noticed." Katy laughed softly. "Whit's fine now. Just… tread carefully in future, yeah?"

Tyler nodded and leant towards her over the bar, kissing her softly at first, before the kiss deepened and became more intense. Neither of them heard the door opening or Max coming into the pub.

"Lauren? Lauren!" He said loudly. "Err, what's wrong with her?"

Tyler broke the kiss and looked up at him. "We had a bit of a heavy night. She's just sleeping it off."

He said, looking meaningfully at Katy. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah… she had a couple too many I think."

"You said you hadn't seen her." Max snapped at Katy accusingly. She shrugged.

"Well I hadn't when you asked. I assumed she was at yours."

"_Well if you go out with my daughter, alright, you look after her._" He told them angrily.

Tyler nodded. "_Yeah, yeah, course, I just let her have a kip._"

"_Nothing wrong with a drink, son._" Derek chipped in from further along the bar where he was still leaning. "_Tyler… unless you don't want to drink with your big brother, eh?_ Katy, can I tempt you?"

She glared at him. "I'd rather gauge my eyes out with a spoon."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and smirked nastily.

Tyler handed them their drinks before returning to where Katy was sitting. She shook her head at him.

"Why did you tell Max she was with us last night?" The girl demanded furiously. "It was nothing to do with us, unless she was curled up under your duvet watching the film without us realising."

He grinned. "I thought she was more likely to be hiding in Ruby's cot."

"It's not funny!" Katy snapped. She sighed. "Whit's right… she is drinking way too much."

"Tell her then."

Katy snorted. "She's not going to listen to me, is she?"

"Surely it's worth a try?"

"Maybe…"

There was a couple of minutes silence and then Tyler grinned, leaning over the bar towards Katy. "Are you jealous? Because she tried to kiss me?"

"No."

"You are, ain't ya?"

"Shut up."

"Listen, babe, she won't try it again. And if she does I ain't gonna let her, right?" Tyler assured her, kissing her softly.

Katy nodded, smiling at him. They both turned as Max tried to wake his daughter.

"_Lauren? Lauren, wake up, will ya?_" He said loudly, tapping her on the cheek. She squirmed and groaned as she started to come round. "_Lauren! We're going home, come on._"

"_Ohh… I really need a drink…_" She muttered as she sat up. Katy raised an eyebrow at her.

"_What are you talking about, a drink? You ain't getting a drink._" Max told her firmly, pulling her towards the door. "_We're going home, come on._"

"_What? It's New Year's Day, Dad!_" She argued, struggling. "_Tyler, tell him._"

Tyler looked awkward. "_I'll see ya tomorrow._"

"_Come on, out!_"

As Max bundled her out through the Vic doors, Katy glanced at Tyler. "See… there's definitely something up."

He was about to reply when there was a clatter on the bar and something came bouncing towards Katy. It was a piece of blue plastic which had obviously just been snapped. The teenager glanced at Derek, who was rubbing his face with his hands.

"Temper, temper…" She said, smirking.

He glared at her, advancing along the bar before stopped and jabbing his finger in her direction. "You wanna watch yourself. Like I said before, learn some respect."

"Like I said before, you don't deserve any." Katy replied instantly, staring him out. "Don't try and threaten me, 'cos I ain't at all scared of you."

"You're gonna be sorry, Mitchell." Derek slurred, threateningly. "One of these days, you're all gonna be sorry."

Katy laughed as he headed unsteadily out of the doors and into the Square. Tyler looked concerned, but she just shook her head and grinned at him.

x-x

The teenager was halfway up the stairs on her way up to bed when her phone rang. She answered it as soon as she read Whitney's name flashing up on the screen.

"She's dead, Katy." Whitney almost whispered into her own phone. "Pat's dead."

For a moment Katy didn't know what to say. She sank down onto the step and sat in silence, staring blankly ahead of her. She barely registered Whitney's voice in her ear as she considered the information her best friend had just told her.

"When…?" She managed at last in a strangled voice.

"About half an hour ago. Her son, David, managed to get here before… he was there when it happened, with B, Ricky, Janine and Carol."

"Right…" There was another silence, neither girl really knowing what to say. "D'you want me to come over?"

"No… I just wanna go to bed." Whitney said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Katy nodded, although she knew her friend couldn't see her, before hanging up her phone and pushing it into her pocket. She stood for a moment on the stairs, leaning against the wall, before she climbed the remaining steps slowly and went to bed. Ronnie and Roxy were already asleep, so the teenager changed quickly, pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's head and slipped into bed between the two blondes. Katy snuggled closer to them, tears escaping from her eyes.

"Wha s'matter babe?" Roxy murmured sleepily, waking up and instinctively knowing that something was wrong.

"Pat's dead…" Katy whispered, letting out a small sob.

Ronnie opened one eye and looked at her sister. None of them said anything, but they moved closer together, the older Mitchells hugging their sister comfortingly.


	123. Chapter 123

The next morning Katy woke up early. She lay in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. When it became clear that going back to sleep wasn't really an option, she slid her knees up from under the duvet and carefully climbed over her sister to get up.

She showered and got dressed, before scooping Ruby out of her cot and getting her dressed as well. Ronnie, Roxy and James were all still asleep at half past nine, which was unusual for her older sister and nephew, so Katy left them a note and left the house with her daughter.

Knocking on the Butchers' front door, she gave Tiffany a smile as the little girl opened the door. Katy left the pram outside and went into the house, following Tiff to the kitchen, where Whitney was doing the washing up and her younger sister was colouring.

"Hey…" Katy murmured, sitting at the table with Ruby on her lap. "Is there anything I can do? How's everyone holding up?"

"Nah… we're alright, babe. Everyone's pretty upset, obviously, but the kids seem to be OK." Whitney said with a weak smile, turning briefly away from her task.

Tiff held something out to the teenager. "I did Nana Pat a get well card… d'you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Katy told her genuinely, looking at the card and holding it out of Ruby's reach as the baby grabbed for it. "You'd better keep it away from Rubes, though! I think she likes it too."

"I'll draw her one, if she wants." Tiff offered.

"I'm sure she'd love it." Katy assured her, causing the little girl to grin and start on a new picture.

There was silence for a moment, before Bianca appeared in the kitchen with Liam just behind her. Katy smiled at them and Bianca returned the smile weakly; her eyes red and sore from all the crying she'd obviously been doing.

"_Shall I get you some breakfast?_" She asked Tiff quietly.

Whitney looked around. "_No, Liam's done it. Yeah… he made Morgan's, too._" She turned her back on the sink, leaning against the cabinets as Bianca rubbed her eyes tiredly. "_Listen… I'll take them out later, if you want. Take their minds off things._"

"Yeah, we can take Ruby and James to the park, can't we Tiff, Liam?" Katy added, smiling at the girl, before looking at Bianca who nodded gratefully.

"_Coffee?_" Bianca offered suddenly, causing the Mitchell to glance up and realise that there was a man in the room. He was quite good-looking, Katy decided, smiling at him. "_It is still just coffee in the mornings, yeah?_"

"_Bring on the world._" He said.

"_Hey, what's that?_" Whit asked as the man and Bianca both smiled.

Bianca started crying again. "_Just something Nana Pat used to say…_"

"_Are you gonna cry everytime someone says her name?_" Tiffany asked as Ricky walked into the kitchen, smiling weakly at Katy before putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"_Yeah… every single time._"

"_Any tea going?_" Ricky asked.

Bianca stopped crying and glared at him. "_Yeah, there would be. If you filled the kettle._"

Whitney and Katy exchanged a look and shrugged in unison. Bianca picked up the card Katy had moved across the table away from her daughter's hands and looked at it closely. Tiff smiled up at her.

"_D'you like Nana Pat's card?_"

"_See…_" Bianca said, nodding and starting to cry again. "_See? I said it, didn't I?_"

Liam rubbed her back comfortingly, while Katy glanced at Whitney who was staring blankly at them. Handing Ruby to the boy, Katy went to help her friend with the washing up. No body spoke for a couple of minutes. Carol appeared, looking slightly bemused by the total silence in the room.

"_It ain't gonna fill itself, you know._" Bianca snapped suddenly, making everyone look up.

Ricky sighed and held up the plug to the base of the kettle. "_Pat was on at me for ages to fix this._"

Everyone looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else. Katy took the bowl Whitney had just finished drying and moved to put it away in the cupboard. She ruffled Liam's hair affectionately as she passed, returning to collect more crockery.

When it was all put away, Whitney looked at her meaningfully and Katy shrugged. No one had spoken since Ricky's comment about the kettle plug. They were just sitting or standing around, doing nothing.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening and the man coming back in. Sensing that everything was about to get more serious, Whitney and Katy gathered up the children and their things and ushered them into the front room out of the way.

"Who's that guy?" Katy asked in a low voice as she set Ruby down on the carpet and they watched Tiff and Morgan playing with her.

"Who? Oh… that's David, B's Dad." Whitney told her quietly.

Katy shook her head. "Of course. That makes sense. Is he going to stick around?"

"I guess so." Her friend said with a shrug. "For a bit, at least."

A while later the doorbell rang and Tiff went to answer it. They heard Janine's voice and Tiff returned to report that she and Michael had brought Norman round to pay his respects. As they listened, they heard Carol and Janine in the hallway, before Mo's voice joined them.

"Janine's pregnant." Whitney said in a low voice. "Her and Michael are having a baby."

"Poor kid!" Katy muttered, pulling a face.

Whitney shook her head slowly. "I think Janine made peace with everyone… she's devastated about Pat."

Katy was about to reply, when Carol opened the door and smiled at them. "Whit, Katy… can you take the kids out for a bit?"

"Yeah, course." Whitney agreed at once. "Come on kids, shoes and coats."

"I don't wanna go out!" Tiffany argued, looking up from the floor.

"Me either." Morgan added.

Liam shook his head. "Can't we stay here?"

"Just… go upstairs for a minute, then." Carol relented with a sigh. "Mo's got something she wants to show us, so occupy yourselves for a while."

The kids headed out of the room, Katy picking up Ruby as she and Whitney followed. They filed past the adults all lined up and waiting to go into the front room. Hesitating, Katy bounced Ruby on her hip.

"Listen, I'm gonna go home, Whit." She said. "You guys need time alone. Ring me if you need anything, yeah?"

Whitney nodded and gave her a hug, stroking Ruby's head affectionately. "Thanks, babe."

"Anytime." The Mitchell assured her.


	124. Chapter 124

When Katy got back to the house, she discovered that Phil was back. She grinned and hugged him, something that was brief and felt incredibly awkward, before Ronnie and Roxy whisked her over to the Vic for the memorial thing Kat and Alfie were holding for Pat.

"We should have called Auntie Peggy when we found out how ill Pat was…" Katy muttered as she sat in one of the booths with her sisters and Ruby on her lap. She clutched her glass tightly, feeling her lip wobbling dangerously.

"She couldn't have made it in time." Ronnie reassured her, seeing how upset the teenager was.

Katy nodded, but then her eyes filled with tears. "I owed her a fiver… she leant it to me a while back and I forgot to give it back…"

"Pat wouldn't mind that." Roxy said with a smile. "If it means that much to you, you can give the money to Whit, can't you?"

Katy sighed and looked up as Alfie rang the bell behind the bar.

"_OK, listen up everybody!_" He shouted as the pub immediately fell silent. "_Shh! Nice and quiet, now… come on, we all know why we're here. And I'm pretty sure a lot of us wish we weren't. But… Pat was… will always be a… well, she meant a lot of things to a lot of different people. Erm… first of all, she was a mum. She was a grandmum, an auntie, a friend… a drinking partner and a hell-raiser!_"

"_Ooh, I say!_" Dot exclaimed, causing smiles to break out over several people's faces.

"_She was all those things and much, much more. But, to me, Pat will always be number one in our book. So, everybody, I want you to raise your glasses to Pat; the one and only!_"

Katy immediately obliged, as did everyone else. "_The one and only. Pat!_"

Whitney let out a long breath and dropped onto the padded bench beside Katy, lifting Ruby out of her friend's arms and cuddling her. She buried her face in the baby's neck and sighed again, before standing Ruby on her knees and bouncing her up and down.

"You alright, sweetie?" Ronnie asked gently, reaching across the table and squeezing Whitney's hand tightly.

The teenager nodded. "I guess."

"Oh, god…" Roxy murmured, nodding towards the bar where Phil, Shirley, Jay and Ben had just appeared. The sister's looked apprehensive as their relatives leant on the bar, looking as though they owned the place which, Katy considered, they did.

"_Alfie._"

"_You alright, Phil?_" The barman asked, looking a little wary.

"_Put a drink behind the bar for anyone who wants one. For Pat._" Phil told him. Alfie looked a little taken aback by the Mitchell's generosity.

"_What is this?_" Denise demanded, clearly horrified by the Mitchells' presence.

"_And you can be the first. A drink for Denise and Patrick._"

Jay folded his arms and smiled. "_The police have seen sense, that's what it is._"

"_They let Phil out._" Shirley added. "_And he's staying out._"

"_No hard feelings though, eh?_" Phil said, looking as though he didn't agree with what he was saying.

"_Denise!_" Patrick said warningly, putting an hand on the woman's arm.

She shook him off. "_No, it's OK. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Today of all days… come on, Patrick._"

Denise banged her glass down on the bar and stalked out, Patrick behind her. Katy sighed and rolled her eyes at her sisters. They just looked as exasperated as she was feeling, but said nothing. Ronnie passed James to Roxy and went to get them more drinks, carrying them back in two trips. Whitney drank hers without even looking at it.

When Whitney left a while later, Katy went to the bar to buy the drinks. She leant against the wood, waiting for Tracey to finish serving David. She couldn't miss the conversation he was having with Derek and was pleased to hear that he and the Branning didn't like each other. Katy decided there and then that she liked Whitney's step-granddad.

"_There's a bus running in five minutes._" Derek said nastily. "_Why don't you be under it?_"

David smirked. "_Keep on like this, Derek, I'll start thinking I'm not welcome._"

"_You're not._"

"_So far as you're concerned._"

"_So far as everyone's concerned round here._" Derek told him.

"Oi, don't speak for all of us." The teenager cut in, glaring at the Branning. Then she turned to the other man, smiling warmly. "Sorry, I'm Katy, by the way, Katy Mitchell."

"Yeah, Carol told me." David said with a smile, holding out his hand. The teenager shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you, properly. You're Whitney's best mate, yeah?"

Katy nodded. "Yeah… it's nice to meet you too. I'm gonna miss your mum a lot. She let me stay with them when I arrived in Walford. I have a lot to thank her for, really. You should stick around, I'm sure B and the others would be happy about that."

"See," David said as Katy was distracted by Kat who wanted to take her order, "_that's not the impression I've been getting. My mum wanted me here and she'd have wanted me to stay. So I'm staying._"

Derek shot Katy a filthy look as David returned to the table he was sitting at with Carol. The teenager grinned at him, leaning on the bar casually.

"Alright, Derek. How's things? Tan let you back in the house yet?" She asked, smirking.

He growled and leant towards her. "I told you before; keep your nose out of my business, if you know what's good for you."

"Change the record, granddad." Katy told him with a fake yawn. "Like I told YOU before; I ain't scared of you. So give it up."

"Pretty little daughter you've got there." Derek said threateningly, glancing over to where Roxy was bouncing Ruby up and down on her chubby legs and talking to her.

Katy glared at him, jabbing her finger almost in his face. "You go near my daughter and I swear to god I'll rip you apart."

He laughed nastily, picked up his glass and moved away, leaving Katy glaring after him. The teenager silently paid Kat for the drinks and carried them to the table, slamming them down furiously and dropping into her seat. Ronnie and Roxy stared at her in astonishment.

"What's the matter, babe?" The younger blonde asked, following the direction of Katy's scowl.

"Derek bloody Branning." Katy spat. Then she turned her eyes on her sisters. "He doesn't come within six feet of Ruby, understand?"

"What?" Ronnie demanded. "Did he threaten you? Her?"

"Not in as many words, but I wouldn't put anything past him. He's vile. But he doesn't scare me."

"Sometimes I think you're too much like…" Ronnie started. Then she stopped quickly, shaking her head and taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Like who?" Her sisters demanded together.

Ronnie took a deep breath. "Like… like dad."

"What?"

"Well… creating all these feuds; Michael, Janine, Jack and now Derek…"

Katy glared at her. "It's not like that, Ronnie and you know it.

"Give her a break, Ron." Roxy agreed softly. Then she turned to the teenager. "Babe, she didn't mean…"

"It's fine."

"Sweetie… I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?" Ronnie told Katy, shaking her head at her.

Katy nodded and shrugged. Although the teenager was annoyed by her sister's words, she was also a little proud. Surely being likened to Archie meant that she was a proper Mitchell?


	125. Chapter 125

_**This is a short chapter. I'm sorry! I'm insanely busy at the moment!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means so much! x**_

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Katy asked, walking out of the kitchen, still in her pyjamas and clutching a bowl of cereal.<p>

"Denise… she's put a load of these up around the Square." Shirley hissed, holding out a poster to the teenager. Katy took it and looked. It was a photo of Phil with the words, 'Phil Mitchell, Murderer' written around it. "Get out there and help Ben get rid of them!"

"I'm in my pyjamas, Shirl!" She complained.

"I don't care! Move!"

Sighing, Katy handed over her breakfast and pulled on her boots and a jacket, heading out onto the Square to help Ben collect up all the sheets of paper before Phil saw them. There were loads of them, attached to lampposts and trees and tucked under the windscreen wipers of cars.

"Have we got them all?" Ben asked, about half an hour later.

"I think so… unless she posted them through people's letterboxes." Katy told him with a shrug. "But I can't see any more and I'm absolutely freezing, so let's go home."

He nodded and they set off back towards the house, picking up a few more posters as they went and stuffing them into the carrier bag Ben was clutching. They took them round the back of the house and Katy set fire to one with her lighter, before dropping it into the bag. They watched them burn before going inside.

As soon as they closed the door, Phil was on their case. "_What are you doing, going out dressed like that?_"

"_They went to the shops, for me._" Shirley told him quickly, saving the teenagers from having to think of an excuse.

"Dress properly next time, will ya?" Phil demanded. "You've already got a reputation, ain't ya, Katy?"

"Thanks, Phil." She snapped, as she headed up the stairs she rolled her eyes at Ben. "I dunno why I bother to help him, sometimes."

x-x

At lunchtime Katy was in the Vic with Tyler. His idea of a romantic meal was a pie and chips in the pub. At first she was annoyed, but the teenager couldn't stay angry for long, especially after one of Jean's lasagnes. They finished their lunch and Kat brought them some drinks, on the house. Katy was a little bemused, but didn't complain; she wasn't one to turn down a free drink.

"Listen, babe." Tyler started slowly. Katy looked at him, warily, bouncing Ruby on her knee. "Can you get a babysitter tonight? It's just… this guy I know is having a party and I said I'd go. D'you fancy coming?"

"Sounds fun. I'm sure Ronnie or Roxy will look after her." She agreed nodding.

Tyler beamed at her and leant in for a kiss. Still holding her daughter tightly, Katy raised her free hand and put it on his cheek, smiling against his mouth. They only broke apart at the sound of the Vic doors banging moments later.

The teenager glanced up and saw Denise spreading more of her posters over the bar. Quickly, Katy handed Ruby to her boyfriend, sent Shirley a hasty text and got up. She grabbed the posters up, shaking her head at Kat and Jean over the bar. They shrugged and smiled weakly.

"Oi!" Denise snapped, spotting what she was doing. "Leave them!"

"_Denise, Denise!_" Kat said soothingly, moving to calm her down. "_The police let him go!_"

"_Yes, but it doesn't mean he didn't do anything, though, does it?_"

Gently the barmaid guided Denise into the back. "_Jean, get Patrick, alright. Come in here, darlin', let me talk to you._"

"_I ain't done, yet!_" The woman shouted, throwing more posters onto the bar. Katy snatched them up hastily, nodding at Shirley who'd just entered the pub.

"Get rid of them." She ordered the teenager.

Katy took the posters outside, where she dumped them in the bin and set fire to them, watching them burn. When they were beyond salvaging, Katy went back inside. Tyler looked at her questioningly.

"What was that about?" He asked, bouncing Ruby absentmindedly on his knee.

She shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. But Denise made a load of posters saying Phil's a murderer."

"Is he?"

"Who knows?" Katy shrugged. "Possibly."

"You Mitchells," he joked shaking his head, "never cease to amaze me."

His girlfriend smirked and kissed him lightly. "We try our best."


	126. Chapter 126

"Don't, Ron…" Katy murmured as she entered the Mitchell house the next afternoon, before her sister had the chance to even open her mouth. "I am incredibly hungover and cannot face a lecture on my responsibilities at the moment. I know I was supposed to be home to watch James and Ruby so you could go to the club, but can you yell at me later, please?"

The blonde smirked. "I was just going to ask if you'd had a good time."

"Really? Oh… yeah, I did, thanks." Katy told her, surprised.

"I thought you'd like to know, Roxy has a massive crush on Whitney's step-granddad."

Katy grinned and sat up, sending a wave of nausea to the pit of her stomach. "What, David? Really?"

"Yep… She took flowers round this morning, as a sign of our sympathy and that. She bumped into him and came home gushing about how gorgeous he is." Ronnie told her, smirking.

"He is pretty hot… for an old guy." Katy agreed, giggling. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen, searching in the cupboards for painkillers. Eventually she found some and swallowed them with a wince. "Where is everyone?"

"Rox is at the Vic with Christian, Ben and Jay have gone to get some part for that car of theirs and Phil's at the Arches. I think Shirley's at the Caf." Ronnie told her, flicking through channels on the television.

The teenager nodded and sat on the sofa beside her sister, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "D'you want me to watch the kids, now I'm here? You can get to the club and do whatever it was you wanted to do."

"Nah, don't worry. I don't feel like working now." Ronnie told her, putting her arm around the teenager and planting a kiss on her head. "Let's just hang out here, yeah? You and me, sweetie."

"Sounds like a good plan." Katy agreed, snuggling closer to her sister and closing her eyes.

They spent the afternoon curled up on the sofa watching films. James and Ruby both had a nap and Katy fell asleep for a while as well. No one else came home for hours. It was gone dinner time when they heard anything.

"Who's that?" Ronnie muttered as they heard the front door close with a bang. No one appeared in the living room and, after a couple of moments they heard low voices. Then, after a couple more minutes, the front door opened and closed again.

The living room door opened and Roxy appeared, looking extremely put out about something. She dropped onto the sofa on Ronnie's other side and curled her legs up, burying her face in her older sister's neck.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ronnie asked, stroking Roxy's hair.

"David… I thought we were gonna… you know. But then he just left."

Katy raised an eyebrow. "You were gonna have sex in the bed we share?"

"Well, I didn't exactly think about that." Her sister pointed out in irritation, glaring at her.

"That's gross, Rox."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it, Katy. He couldn't get out of here fast enough." Roxy snapped.

"Did he say why?" Ronnie asked, still soothingly stroking her hair.

Roxy shook her head. "He just said he couldn't do it."

"Maybe he's still got a thing for Carol." Katy suggested, grinning. "Imagine that… Carol Jackson beating the great Roxy Mitchell to a man!"

"Shut up!" Roxy groaned, trying not to grin as she smacked her sister with a cushion.

Katy giggled and then moaned, clutching her head. "Don't, Rox!"

"What's up with you?"

"She's got the hangover from hell." Ronnie informed her. Roxy just grinned and settled down to watch the rest of the film with her sisters, evidently thinking that the hangover was punishment for her little sister's teasing.

x-x

"You coming to meet Christian with me?" Roxy asked the next morning as Katy put her cereal bowl in the dishwasher.

The teenager glanced at Ronnie, who sighed and smiled. "Go on, I'll watch the kids."

"Thanks Ron, you're the best." Katy told her, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek and following Roxy out of the house.

She linked her arm through her sisters as they crossed the Square. Katy scowled at Derek, who was standing on the pavement outside the Vic, while Roxy's attention was fixed on David. He seemed to have dropped his shopping and was crouching to pick it up.

"_Alright?_" Roxy asked, smiling down at him.

He nodded. "_Yeah, you?_"

"_Yep…_" She agreed, turning and pulling Katy quickly away.

"You are really bitter that he turned you down, aren't you?" The teenager asked with a smirk as they spotted Christian waiting for them outside the café.

"No… shut up!" Roxy snapped, nudging her with her shoulder and scowling. Katy grinned.

"_Hurry up, you're late!_" Christian told them as they approached.

"_Sorry!_" Roxy called, breaking into a run and pulling Katy with her.

He grinned. "_Yeah… you're late because you're–_"

"_Oi!_" The blonde cut him off, giggling. "_Shut up, I wasn't!_"

"_I saw you!_" Christian pointed out, kissing both sisters on the cheek and ushering them inside.

"You can't deny the truth, Rox, especially when you've been witnessed." Her sister joked.

"_Oi!_"

They went into the café and Christian went up to order while the sisters found a table and sat down. When he returned, Katy told them both all about the party Tyler had taken her to. Christian and Roxy laughed at her stories of drunken guys streaking and the guy who got so drunk that he couldn't tell the difference between a pizza and a circular chopping board. Sometime during Katy's story Syed had turned up, but as Christian was pointedly ignoring his ex-boyfriend, neither of the sisters acknowledged him either.

Then the conversation had turned to Roxy and David and the blonde was forced to come clean about him running out on her, much to her embarrassment. Katy and Christian both found it hugely amusing. The teenager repeated her theory about how Roxy had been passed over in favour of Carol, which made Christian chuckle loudly.

"_So that's it, is it?_" He asked as Roxy covered her face with her hands. "_That's your big night of passion?_"

"_There's nothing to tell! It was nice!_" She said defensively.

"It was boring and non-existant, you mean." Katy joked.

"_I'm not moving 'til you speak to me._" Syed cut in. None of them made any sign that they had heard him.

"_It was nice?_"

"_Yes!_"

"_It was nice?_" Christian repeated again, raising an eyebrow and chuckling. Katy snorted with laughter and even Roxy giggled. "_I'll settle for naughty any day of the week._"

"_Christian!_"

Roxy pulled a face. "_Sorry… ahh… can you hear something?_"

"_If you listen REALLY closely, that is the sound of the closet door slamming firmly shut._" They all burst out laughing, much to Syed's obvious annoyance.

"_I told you, Amira kissed me!_" He argued.

"_Yeah, babe, course she did._" Christian replied, totally unconvinced. Katy shook her head and took a sip of coffee.

"_Well, you can talk._"

Christian looked up at Syed abruptly, the grin dropping from his face. "_Well, I hardly think that's any of your business now._"

"_It is, as a matter of fact, because I really–_"

"_Hi._" Amira said brightly, appearing beside Syed, linking her arm through his and cutting him off.

"_Hi._" Christian mimicked her, making the Mitchell sisters giggle again.

"Can we help you with something?" Katy asked, arching an eyebrow at the woman. Roxy nudged her in the ribs, but smirked.

Amira just sent her a smug smile and pulled Syed away to sit at the table in the corner. She crossed her legs, making a big show of the bandage wrapped around her right ankle. Christian sent a meaningful look at the sisters and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"D'you reckon someone did that deliberately?" Katy asked with a grin. Christian chuckled appreciatively.

"I wouldn't blame them." He said.

"You alright, babe?" Roxy asked in a low voice after a couple of moments.

He smiled. "_Trust me, this is my 'I couldn't give a–'_"

"_Yeah? Well, yeah, it better be. OK?_"

"_I'll settle up._" He offered, standing and moving to the till.

The sisters stood up and Katy turned to follow him, but Roxy had other ideas. Hesitating for a split second, the teenager followed her sister instead, heading for where Syed and Amira had just left their seats as well.

"_Oi! I dunno what you two think you're playing at, yeah, but stay away from Christian._" She warned them in a low voice. "_D'you understand me?_"

"_Fine by us._" Amira told her, answering for both of them. One glance at Syed's face told Katy he wasn't happy.

"_Good._" Roxy turned abruptly and stalked away, dragging Katy with her by the hand. She crept up behind Christian and grabbed his bum with a roar.

He laughed. "_How many times?_"

"_Do not try, before you buy!_" The three of them chorused, laughing loudly.

"_D'you know what? I think you'd look really nice if you wore all your hair just on one side._" Christian said, pretending to be deadly serious as he messed with Roxy's hair. "Don't you think, K?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely gorgeous!" The teenager agreed, nodding.

"_Yes!_" Roxy told him, putting on a strange voice. "_Do my hair! Do it!_"

They laughed again, ignoring Amira and Syed pointedly.

"Right, I'm off." Katy announced, kissing them both on the cheek. "I promised I'd look after the kids today, seeing as I didn't yesterday and Ron's got stuff to do. I'll see you later."


	127. Chapter 127

On Sunday morning, Katy got a phone call from her Aunt. After a hurried conversation and hasty arrangements being made, the teenager and her daughter were heading out of the Square in the back of a cab.

Katy wasn't entirely sure what had prompted the decision her Aunt had made, but she had a sneaking suspicion that her overprotective sisters, with their desire to keep her out of trouble, were behind it. Peggy had practically demanded that the teenager went to stay with her for a while. All of Katy's arguments had been quickly dismissed; Peggy's house was no further from her school than Albert Square, Peggy had nothing much to do and was perfectly capable of looking after Ruby while Katy was out and Katy was free to visit the Square whenever she wanted.

Compared to her life on the Square, living with Peggy – although the teenager was overjoyed to be reunited with the Mitchell Matriarch – was stiflingly quiet. The day after she arrived, she started back at school. As much as she hated to admit it, the quiet of Peggy's house was much better as she revised for her A-Levels. It was also, however, almost impossible to find an excuse not to work.

On Tuesday, Whitney rang and told Katy that she'd taken Morgan to meet his Dad. The Mitchell's first thought was that Bianca would murder her step-daughter. On the other hand, she'd laughed almost hysterically when Whitney informed her that Bianca had told Morgan his Dad was Barack Obama.

Two days later, Ronnie told her teenage sister that Roxy had managed to get herself involved with a scheme to set Derek Branning up. Katy rolled her eyes as she listened to the older woman's story and demanded to know why Roxy hadn't been able to stall him. She was also unsurprised to hear that Michael had grassed on David.

By the time Friday arrived, the teenager was struggling with her emotions. Now that she was away from the Square, she realised how stifling the atmosphere was. Living in such a crowded house, with such forceful personalities, was exhausting. Living with Peggy was much more relaxed.

"Are you ready, darlin'?" The woman asked as Katy descended the stairs and took a deep breath. She brushed invisible dirt off her tight black skirt and straightened the black jumper she was wearing with it.

"Yeah, just a bit – hang on. Aren't you coming?"

Peggy shook her head slowly. "I can't face it. I'll stay here with Ruby. You go for both of us."

"But, Auntie Peg… I can't…"

"Of course you can. And I want you to tell Pat something from me… tell her she was my best friend."

Katy smiled sadly and hugged her aunt, kissing her cheek. Then she nodded and took another deep breath; pulling on her coat, heading out of the house and getting into the waiting taxi.

x-x

"Where's Auntie Peg?" Roxy asked when both blondes had hugged their sister tightly.

"She couldn't face it… she's watching Ruby." Katy told them, squeezing their hands tightly.

"Oi, Mitchell!" A voice called, sounding shrill in the surroundings. The teenager turned quickly to see where the voice was coming from. She grinned, spotting Lucy Beale standing with Jane a little way off.

"Beale! What are you doing here?" Katy asked, hugging her friend tightly, before looking her up and down. "You look… different."

"You do too! I like the new hair colour. I thought you'd had a kid… where is it?"

Katy rolled her eyes and smirked. "SHE is with Auntie Peggy. Her name's Ruby, she's nearly five months now."

"Aww… cute!" Lucy gushed, not really paying much attention. She wasn't a massive fan of small children, her friend remembered. "Is that Lauren?"

"Oh… yeah…" Katy agreed with a slight sniff of annoyance. "I'd better get back to my sisters. I'll catch you later, yeah?"

The Mitchell walked away, watching as Lucy and Lauren hugged, chattering excitedly. Katy's attention was soon caught by the sight of the hearse. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Bianca and Carol and the kids walking slowly along the path towards the entrance to the Church. Whitney was near the back of the group and, as her eyes fell on Katy, she started crying.

"Come and sit with me?" She pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Katy nodded wordlessly, putting an arm tightly round her friend's waist and half-leading her into the Church. They took their seats the second pew from the front, the two girls sitting directly behind Janine and Michael. Katy glanced across the aisle and smiled weakly at Tyler, a couple of rows behind them on the other side of the Church, before returning her gaze to the Vicar and squeezing Whitney's hand.

"_Err… Pat asked me to play some music for today._" Ricky said, his voice cracking with emotion as he stood at the front of the Church facing the congregation. "_It was one of her favourites… and err… my dad liked it as well…_" He cleared his throat and looked down at the scrap of paper in his hands. "_I've known Pat all my life… you know… since my mum died. My… my dad and her they got together when we were just kids. You know, all of us. Pat… Sh-she was like a mother to us…_"

That was as far as Ricky got, before he broke down and Janine went to give him a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder for a couple of seconds, before she propelled him gently back to his seat and took over. Katy didn't think she'd ever seen so much emotion on Janine's face.

"_Umm… I think what Ricky was trying to say is that Pat wasn't our mum, but she came into our lives and she did the best job that she could do to be the mother that we didn't have anymore. We didn't always make it easy for her. Well… I… I didn't always make it easy for her but... me and her… oh, we had our ups and our downs, but in those last moments… those final few seconds… we just forgot all of that. And we forgave each other._" Janine said in an emotion-filled voice. For once, Katy completely believed everything that she was saying. Whitney gripped her hand tightly. "_She loved us so much. And we loved her. And I know that we're all really gonna miss her._"

As Janine sat down, the Vicar started the music that Pat had chosen and Katy couldn't help a weak smile crossing her face. The first bars of 'Sweet Caroline' started as everyone got to their feet. The pallbearers moved to take hold of the coffin and they watched as they made their way slowly out of the Church with it hoisted on their shoulders.

Whitney let out a sob and Katy turned, tears streaming down her own cheeks as her friend buried her face in her shoulder. Giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, Katy slipped out of the pew, pulling Whitney with her and they followed the coffin to the grave and watched as it was lowered down. Fat Boy put his arm around Whitney, holding her tight. Katy clutched Tyler's hand as he moved to stand beside her.

"_We have but a short time to live._" The Vicar said solemnly. As he spoke, Katy was suddenly aware that this was the first funeral she'd attended since her mother's. "_Like a flower we blossom and then wither. Like a shadow we flee and never stay. In the midst of life, we are in death. We have entrusted our sister Patricia to God's mercy and we now commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, who will transform our frail bodies that they may be conformed to His glorious body. To him be glory forever._"

Katy bowed her head and murmured 'Amen' along with everyone else. She watched as David dropped soil onto the coffin, followed by Ricky and Bianca. The teenager sobbed as Tiffany stepped forward and dropped a folded piece of paper into the hole in the ground, before waving at it sadly. Mandy stepped forwards and scattered white petals into the grave, much to Whitney's obvious confusion. The teenager glanced at Katy who shrugged and shook her head.

When everyone had started to wander away, Katy stepped towards the grave and knelt down, ignoring the damp ground underneath her knees. She looked at the partially covered nameplate on the coffin and smiled weakly.

"See you, Pat. Oh… Auntie Peggy wanted me to tell you that you were her best friend. She wanted to come… but I don't think she could face saying goodbye. I think she thought… we all thought… you'd go on forever. I'm really gonna miss you… and your earrings."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys!<strong>_

_**I know it's a bit of a cop-out sending Katy to live with Peggy for a while, but I'm already a month behind Eastenders storylines writing this part and I'm only getting the chance to write it because my placement has a 'no coming back to school for 48 hours if you're ill' policy so I have a little bit of time to actually write something!**_

_**But Katy definitely had to come back for Pat's funeral and, if all goes to plan, she'll be back for the 'Ben putting Phil in jail' storyline too. Fingers crossed.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it anyway and thank you all so SO much for reading and reviewing! It means so much! **_

_**Becki x**_


	128. Chapter 128

Katy caught up with her sisters and they walked slowly back along the path towards the Church. As they passed Lucy and Lauren, they heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being sick.

"_I told you, didn't I? She's drunk!_" Abi was telling her parents loudly.

The Mitchell teenager just rolled her eyes and strode past to where Whitney, Fat Boy and Tyler were standing at the gates. The two girls hugged each other tightly for a long time, before letting go and allowing themselves to be wrapped up in their boyfriend's arms.

"So, are you coming back to the Square?" Whitney asked hopefully.

Katy hesitated and then shook her head. "No. I… I can't. Not at the moment. Just… let me get my exams done and then maybe… probably."

"Will you at least come to the wake?"

"Alright." Katy conceded. "I'll come for an hour or so… but that's it. I don't wanna leave Peggy with Ruby for too long; it's not fair on her."

x-x

The four of them were sitting in a booth in the Vic when the doors banged open and Lauren barged into the pub, heading straight for the bar. Tanya, who was hot on her heels, grabbed the champagne glass out of her hand and propelled her back towards the doors, hissing at her angrily. They watched as Lauren evaded her and returned to the bar for another attempt at getting a drink.

As Max joined them, pulling her away, Lauren shouted across the pub, "_OI! Luce, half an hour, my house. Bring a bottle, yeah?_"

"That girl…" Katy muttered.

"Are you still angry with her about trying to kiss Tyler?" Whitney asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Amongst other things."

"I told you… let it go!" Tyler told her.

Katy glared at him, taking a drink from her glass rather than responding. He was evidently about to say something else, when Whitney stood up.

"I'd better go and help B with the kids." She said, smiling weakly and heading off to where her step-mother was crouching down and talking to Morgan.

There was no time to say anything else, as Janine got their attention, speaking loudly over the noise. "_Ladies and gentlemen, David would like to say a few words._"

"Hello… err… thank you all for coming." He said after a couple of seconds of looking shell-shocked as though Janine had just sprung the speech on him. "It would have meant a lot to my mum." As though looking for inspiration, he glanced around the pub, rubbing his hand over his jacket. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. "_Little Tiffany, she gave me this earlier, to remember my mum by. It's one of those things you get from the seaside, you know, you hang it in your car. And it does… it reminds me of one of my earliest memories of my mum. I was about five or six. She was tucking me up in bed one night, which is something that didn't happen very often. And I wanted a story. I always wanted a story. But she never knew any, because she was always in a hurry to go downstairs and get out._" There was a pause and Katy followed David's gaze. She watched as Derek pushed through the crowd and left the pub. "_But this particular day, she'd taken my brother and I to the funfair and we'd been on the Ferris wheel… Finsbury Park, I think it was. A day out, you know. Anyway, she sat on the bed and she told me about this time she was on holiday…_"

Katy suddenly stood up, as quietly as she could and started moving towards the door. Tyler stood up as well and made to follow her, but the teenager shook her head.

"Stay here, I won't be long." She whispered, trying not to draw attention away from David.

Tyler didn't look happy, but he sat down anyway and Katy slipped out of the pub and into the cold evening. She glanced around her and spotted a dark shape crossing the Square through the gardens. Quickly, she went round the outside and cut Derek off before he could cross the threshold and step out into the road.

"Evening." He said, smirking nastily and not showing any sign that he was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"You're still here then? I thought you'd have got the message that no one wants you here by now… I mean… even the police don't want you, do they?" Katy asked, smirking slightly. Derek's face fell as he understood her meaning. He glared at her.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business." He snapped, stepping towards her. Katy stood her ground, unflinching. "And that involves your peroxide, airhead sister trying to help set me up."

"Don't call my sister an airhead." Katy growled. "And I told you before, you don't scare me and you certainly don't tell me what to do. Stay away from my family… my sisters and my nephew and especially my niece."

"What… the niece who'll soon be in the sole custody of her father?"

"Amy is a Mitchell." Katy snapped. "Always has been, always will be. The more you're around, the less likely it is that Jack will get custody, don't you think? Someone like you isn't fit to be around children."

"Oh, and your lot are?"

"Yeah… we're a dam sight more trustworthy than you."

Derek chuckled. "You including Phil in that?"

"Of course. He's a regular children's entertainer, is our Phil." Katy replied seriously, keeping her expression neutral. "Just stay away, understand? You don't know what the Mitchells are capable of. And trust me; you don't want to find out."

Leaning closer, Derek smirked even more broadly. "The day I take threats from a teenage girl seriously is the day I'm crowned Queen of England."

"Yeah?" Katy asked, leaning forwards as well so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Then you'd better get measured for your coronation dress."

Before Derek could react, Katy brought up her knee sharply and connected firmly with the man standing in front of her. He gave a loud groan of pain and doubled over, breathing heavily.

Katy straightened up, smoothing down her skirt and regarded him with a completely blank expression. "I would say see you around, but hopefully I won't." She said, starting to walk slowly back in the direction of the pub. Then she turned, smirked and added, "Your Highness."


	129. Chapter 129

"You've got to go back to Walford." Peggy announced over a month later. The teenager had kept putting off returning to the Square. Although she missed her family and friends, she found the idea of leaving Peggy and returning to the drama and stress of Walford was getting less and less appealing the longer she left it.

"What? Why? What have I done?" Katy asked abruptly, stopping with a slice of toast halfway to her mouth.

"Nothing… nothing, darlin'." Her aunt assured her more softly. "I've got to go and stay with a friend of mine for a while… she… she's not well."

"Oh…" Katy said, not totally convinced. "When?"

"Today."

"To– Auntie Peg! Today? But… I've got lessons this morning and then it's half term!"

"I know, I know. Surely that's perfect, though… you'll have a week to settle in before school. I'll look after Ruby until you get back, then we'll get a cab to Walford and I'll drop you and go on from there." Peggy said, not meeting the teenager's eye. "I'll pack up Ruby's things and as much of yours as I can, then you can finish it later."

"What's the rush? Why –"

Peggy held up her hands in exasperation. "My friend is ill and I need to go and stay with her. Can we just leave it at that? Besides, I thought you'd be glad to get back to your sisters and Whitney and Tyler. You've not done much but bang on about him since you got here."

"I have not." Katy snapped, blushing. She caught her Aunt's eye and sighed. "Fine, fine… I hope your friend gets better soon. Right… I'm better go before I get another detention for being late to registration… see you later."

"Good luck." Her Aunt wished her, kissing her on the cheek as Katy grabbed her bag and jacket and headed off.

x-x

On Monday – the teenager had persuaded her Aunt to let them stay the weekend – Katy and Peggy loaded all of the teenager and her daughter's things into the back of the waiting taxi. The girl waved as her Aunt disappeared from sight and they sped towards the Square. It seemed to take longer than she remembered to make the journey and neither of her sisters were answering their phones. Katy hadn't had a chance to ring them before now and was wondering what could possibly be keeping them so busy.

As the taxi drew up outside the Mitchell house, Katy lugged her things into the backyard and paid the driver. Closing the gate and leaving her things in the yard outside the house, Katy opened the backdoor and went in; Ruby balanced on her hip.

"Katy?" Ronnie's mouth dropped open as her younger sister walked into the kitchen. She stood up from the kitchen table and pulled her into a tight hug, before pulling Ruby from her arms and giving her a hug as well. "I didn't know you were coming home?"

"I tried to ring. Peggy's got to go and take care of a friend." Katy told her with a shrug, taking a biscuit from the tin and taking a bite. Ronnie focused on her niece, unable to meet her sister's eyes for some reason. This immediately put Katy on her guard. She put her finger under Ronnie's chin and forced her head up. "What?"

"Roxy's not happy with you." Ronnie said, pulling a face and shrugging.

"Why?"

"Amy's custody case… Rox won, by the way."

Katy dropped her biscuit, her face falling quickly. She felt awful. "Oh, shit… I completely forgot. But… that's good. We won? So Amy's home where she belongs, right?"

"Yeah, she's back. They're in the living room, actually." Ronnie reached out and held Katy's arm, before the teenager could open the door and walk in on her other sister. "Just... don't react if she has a go at you. She was really hurt, sweetie."

The teenager nodded and took a deep breath as Ronnie shot her a reassuring smile. Preparing herself for the usual Roxy ranting, Katy went into the living room. She beamed at Amy, who rushed at her, hugging her legs tightly.

"Hey, babe! You happy to be home, then?" Katy asked, tickling her niece before she could answer.

"You're back then." Roxy muttered, picking up a magazine and pretending to read it. She didn't even look at Katy as her sister attempted to catch her eye.

Sighing, Katy put Amy down she sent her into the kitchen to see her baby cousin. "I'm really, really sorry about Thursday. I tried to get out of school, but they weren't having any of it. I was gonna ring, but I thought you'd be busy, so I only text you, but then you didn't reply, so I thought…"

"You thought I lost? Great. Thanks for the belief in me."

"NO! I thought… I thought you were too busy to reply!" Katy told her quickly, backtracking to cover her sister's perceived lack of support. "You know I've always got your back."

"Yeah, well…"

There were a couple of minutes quiet where Roxy glared at her younger sister, before she sighed and held out her arms. Katy grinned and leapt on top of her, hugging her tightly until Roxy spluttered with laughter and pushed her off into a heap on the floor.

"I knew the judge would never give Amy to the Brannings. Seriously? You're FAR better for that little girl than Jack is. Let alone Shrek."

"Shrek?" Roxy giggled.

"Yeah… Derek."

The blonde giggled again. "He's not happy. He told Jack I'd given Amy to some stranger this morning. So Jack came round, banging on the door and shouting the odds. I'm guessing it was Derek, anyway."

"I'm going to love seeing his face." Katy smirked.

"Don't wind him up, babe." Roxy warned, shaking her head. "Seriously…"

"I'm not scared of him. Especially now that we've got Amy back. I mean, what's he gonna do?"

Roxy shook her head, but didn't answer. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow night, guess who's going on a date? Well, I say going on a date, they're having dinner here."

"Who?" Katy asked, her eyes shining in excitement at the prospect of gossip.

"Ronnie and Jack!"

"They're back together?" The teenager asked, raising her eyebrows. "Like, really?"

Her sister slapped her on the arm. "Stop it. Well… after everything that happened, Ronnie convinced Jack to let me see Amy the other week and I suppose they realised that they still loved each other or whatever, so they're giving it another go."

"That's… nice."

"Oi! You might not be his number one fan, but he's Ronnie's true love or something and he's James' dad and it's sweet."

"Yeah… sickly sweet. It makes me feel sick."

Roxy grinned. "Aww! Is someone having a few problems with their relationship?"

"No!" Katy snapped defensively. "It's just… I dunno… Ty's been a bit funny the last week or so… has something happened?"

"Not that I know of. Then again, why would I know anyway?" Roxy told her with a shrug.

"True…" The teenager agreed. Then she grinned and stood up, pulling her sister to her feet as well. "Come on… I want to go and tease Ronnie about her little date."


	130. Chapter 130

On Tuesday, Valentine's Day, Katy woke up late to the sound of her sister singing loudly in the shower. She wasn't entirely sure which sister it was at first. The logical choice would have been Roxy, because Ronnie almost never sang in the shower – let alone that loudly. But it sounded more like the older blonde.

The issue was soon resolved, when Roxy poked her head around the door looking for one of Amy's shoes and grinned. She nodded her head towards the bathroom and rolled her eyes.

"She's getting ready for her date already!" Roxy laughed. "It's only lunchtime!"

"Lu– Lunchtime!" Katy shrieked, glancing at the alarm clock beside the bed and rolling out from under the covers quickly.

"Don't worry, Ruby's fine. She's downstairs with Amy and James." The blonde assured her. "We figured you could do with the rest."

Rubbing her eyes and sitting heavily on the bed, Katy yawned. "Thanks, Rox."

"So?" The blonde leant against the door frame and folded her arms, the recently discovered pink trainer dangling from her hand. "Are you and Tyler going out tonight?"

"Dunno… Maybe. There's that Valentine's thing on at R&R isn't there?"

"Wasn't it cancelled?"

Katy shook her head. "Nah. Well, yeah, it was. But then Janine agreed to give Fats a trial as DJ, so it's back on. I thought you still owned part of the club?"

"A tiny part." Roxy agreed. "But I don't get told what's going on."

"Are you going out?" The teenager asked, leaning backwards off the bed and narrowly avoiding sliding off as she tried to reach her slippers.

"I wish! Nah, I told Alfie I'd do a shift in the Vic, seeing as Ronnie and Jack said they'd watch the kids for us."

"Sweet…" Katy muttered.

"Oi! Don't argue with free babysitting!"

She grinned. "I'm not, I'm not! How long d'you reckon Ron's gonna be in the shower? I need to find out what's going on tonight."

Roxy was about to answer when the sisters heard the sound of the bathroom lock clicking and Katy dashed past both blondes and into the room before anyone else could claim it, locking the bathroom door behind her. Ronnie, holding her towel firmly around her, glanced at Roxy in confusion. The younger woman just shrugged and headed downstairs without speaking.

x-x

"So? Are we going to R&R then?" Katy demanded, glaring at Tyler who was playing a video game and barely paying her any attention.

"Yeah, yeah!" He agreed, flicking his attention between her and the screen. "You go with the girls and I'll meet you there, alright?"

Pouting, Katy stood up and stamped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Although he'd handed her a card and present – which turned out to be a pair of earrings – when she'd arrived at the house, Tyler had been very indifferent towards her. She really didn't understand it.

"Alright?" Anthony asked, looking concerned as she passed him in the hallway.

Glaring, she almost walked out of the house without answering. Then she changed her mind. "Is there something wrong with Ty? I mean… he's barely spoken to me since I got back. He was fine on the phone and when I met up with him until about a week ago?"

Anthony looked a little nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, but shook his head. "He's fine. Probably tired. Him and Fat Boy spent most of the night playing on the PS3."

"Right… is that a new shirt?"

"Wha– Yeah. How did you know?" He asked, looking confused.

Katy didn't let on that the label was still attached and just smiled. "Just a guess. It's cute. Got a date?"

"Yeah, with Amira."

"Good luck." She wished, opening the front door and disappearing before he could ask what she meant.

Angrily, she stamped across the gardens, her stilettos clacking on the pavement as she went. At the bottom of the steps up to the Brannings' house she stopped, tapping her foot impatiently as Lauren and Lucy appeared, calling goodbye to Tanya and Max.

"It's going to be a nightmare!" Lauren announced before anything else was said. She pushed her arm through Katy's as they walked towards R&R.

"What is?"

"Tonight. You and Tyler and Whitney and Fats acting all loved up. And I can't even drink – I promised Dad I'd lay off it for a while." She explained.

Katy snorted. "Not so loved up at my end. There's something up with Tyler and he won't tell me what. Did something happen while I was away?" Lauren and Lucy glanced at each other, before they both forced bright smiles onto their faces and shook their heads. Katy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I can tell when you're lying."

"Well… there was this thing with Tyler and Whitney in the bathroom at Tyler's party." Lucy said quickly, causing Lauren to slap her arm in annoyance and turn quickly to Katy.

"It was nothing. The bathroom door got stuck when they were talking." She explained hurriedly. "Nothing was going on."

"That's not what Fats thought. Him and Whitney broke up for a while because of it…" Lucy continued.

"Lucy! Seriously, Katy. Nothing happened." Lauren assured her.

By now they'd almost reached R&R and were about to join the queue when they spotted Derek walking towards them. His eyes raked up and down them, making Katy pull a face of disgust. Derek's eyes met hers and she saw them harden with anger, no doubt thinking about Amy's custody case. Katy grinned.

"_Lauren? Alright, girls?_" He asked, smiling smarmily. "_Look at you, you look lovely. Going inside?_"

"_Am I mad?_" Lauren asked, pulling a face.

"_Hold that a minute._" Her uncle commanded, holding out his bag to Lucy. The unmistakable waft of fish and chips hit the girls and Katy couldn't help smirking, remembering that Jack was at theirs, so Derek would be eating alone. "_You take this and you buy yourselves a cocktail, eh? On me… go and have some fun!_"

"_Thanks!_" Lauren said looking down at the fifty pound note Derek had just pressed into her hand. "_But I sort of promised my Dad that I'd lay off the booze for a bit. He thinks I've taken it a bit far recently._" Derek chuckled, causing the girls to exchange a look. "_What?_"

"_Nothing, it's just… if you'd have seen your Dad at your age, well… you'd find it funny too!_" He said, still laughing. "_Go on; go inside… have some fun. You look gorgeous._"

It didn't take much persuading. Lauren and Lucy giggled, the blonde handing Derek back his bag and they headed inside quickly. Katy glared at him for a moment, before following them more slowly.

Inside, she went straight over to Whitney and Fat Boy at the DJ booth, hugging them both and grinning broadly.

"Where's Ty?" Fat Boy asked, shouting over the music.

Katy rolled her eyes. "He said he'd meet me here."

"Are you two OK?" Whitney asked, looking concerned. The Mitchell painted a fake smiled on her face and nodded.

"Fine… drink?"


	131. Chapter 131

"Katy?"

The teenager turned around and came face to face with Tyler. She was about to launch into an argument when he put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, kissing her furiously and stopping her angry words escaping her mouth. Katy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It was as though they were both pouring all of their emotions into the kiss, getting every frustration and annoyance and upset out into the open without using words. It was more of a battle than a romantic gesture.

After what seemed a long time to those around them, the couple pulled apart. Tyler rested his forehead on Katy's, his eyes closed. He breathed deeply, holding her close.

"I missed you." He muttered.

"I missed you too." She agreed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I better go and find the girls. I'll come and find you in a minute." She murmured. He nodded and pressed another kiss to her lips before heading towards his brother, a spring in his step.

"Blimey, Mitchell, that was… sick-making." Lucy muttered, pulling a face as Katy approached her and Lauren.

The brunette rolled her eyes and handed her friend a cocktail, which Katy took a grateful sip of, preventing her answering Lucy. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Lauren… this is alcoholic."

"So what? She's allowed to make up her own mind." Lucy said quickly.

"One won't hurt." Lauren replied, shaking her head.

"Laur… you promised your Dad." Katy pointed out. She wasn't convinced that it would be just the one.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Leave it, Katy. You ain't her keeper. Lauren doesn't have to do what you tell her."

"Yeah? Well she doesn't have to do what you say either. She never used to wear so much foundation she was orange before you came back."

The blonde looked furious, but before she could answer Whitney appeared looking equally angry.

"_Is that alcohol?_" She demanded, pointing at the drink that Lauren had just taken a large gulp of.

"_No, it's magical fairy juice._" Lucy told her sarcastically.

"Shut up, Lucy." Katy snapped, rolling her eyes.

"_Lauren, are you alright?_" Whitney asked, concerned.

"_Hmm? Yes I am, now._" The brunette agreed, pointing meaningfully at her drink and patting Whitney's arm before moving past to talk to Fat Boy.

Whitney rolled her eyes as Lucy followed and pulled Katy towards the bar by her hand. The Mitchell took a gulp of her own drink, knowing that she was about to be interrogated over the fact that Lauren was drinking.

"Before you start, it wasn't my fault!" She said quickly, getting her defence in before Whitney started. "I was with Tyler when they ordered them. Derek gave her the money and pretty much said that Lauren should ignore her promise to Max."

"_Oi, oi. Seen Tyler?_" Anthony asked, appearing at the bar beside them and preventing Whitney answering. Katy smiled and nodded. "Yeah… you certainly put a smile on his stupid face."

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed, slapping him on the arm. "How are you getting on with Amira?"

"Yeah, great!" He nodded enthusiastically. "She's gorgeous, ain't she?"

"Er…?" Katy muttered, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, if you say so. Not really my type though."

Whitney handed over her money and dragged Katy away from the bar and back towards the DJ booth. After a couple of minutes just chatting, the girls started dancing while Fat Boy concentrated on DJing. Then he started to dance with Whitney and Katy moved round behind his laptop to scrutinise his music choices.

She glanced up and spotted Lucy talking to Tyler by the bar. Her face fell and she narrowed her eyes. Katy knew Lucy well enough to know when she was flirting and she was definitely flirting now. Keeping her head down, as though she was concentrating on the laptop screen, Katy watched the pair carefully.

Lucy said something to Tyler and he glanced towards where Katy was standing, looking angry. Then the blonde turned and headed towards them, putting down more drinks for her and Lauren on the booth and sending Katy a sly smile. The Mitchell narrowed her eyes, before turning her attention back to her boyfriend who was now speaking to his brother. Tyler still looked annoyed.

"What did you say to Tyler?" Katy demanded.

Lucy did her best to look innocent. It failed. "What? I didn't say anything much. Just that Whit and Fats are a cute couple."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… what d'you think I'd say?"

"I wouldn't put anything past you." Katy hissed, pushing past her and walking towards Tyler. Lucy smirked.

Before Katy could reach Tyler, he'd dodged past her, grabbed Whitney by the arm and pulled her out through the doors and disappeared from sight. The Mitchell's mouth dropped open and she stared after them, unable to move.

"What you gawping at?" Shirley demanded, appearing at her side and looking as cheerful as ever. Katy shook her head and Shirley shrugged. "Drink?"

Nodding wordlessly, Katy followed the woman to the bar and accepted the double vodka and coke she was handed, downing it in one. Shirley arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead she motioned for Nathan behind the bar to refill the teenager's glass. This time, Katy sipped her drink, but it still disappeared quickly.

"What's the matter?" Shirley asked when this drink vanished too.

"Nothing… Lucy Beale said something to Tyler and… well… him and Whitney just disappeared out there."

"He what?" She snapped, glaring towards the double doors which led to the exit.

Before Katy could repeat herself, Fat Boy turned down the music to make an announcement. "_OK, guys and girls, sorry to break up the tunes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But, as it's Valentine's Day, I got a little announcement to make. Umm… as you probably guessed, I've got a very special lady in my life._" Katy snorted derisively, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Shirley. "_And… I was just… wanted to ask her something._"

There were a few whistles and cheers from the crowd. Shirley leant closer and whispered, "Is he gonna propose or something?"

"Who knows…" Katy replied, rolling her eyes. If she hadn't seen Whitney disappearing with Tyler, she'd have been incredibly excited at this prospect. As it was, she was furious.

"_So, Whitney Dean, could you please step up?_" Fat Boy called through the microphone. There were more cheers, but Whitney didn't appear. "_Ah… umm… Whit? OK, OK, ahh… Ahh… she must be in the toilet! Umm… Whitney, babe… don't stand me up now! Oh!_" He breathed an obvious sigh of relief as Whitney made her way through the crowd towards him. The girl glanced at Katy, looking taken aback as the Mitchell glared at her. "_OK, here she is, here she is! Here she is; make a round of applause for my beautiful lady, Whitney!_"

Tyler appeared back in the room at that moment, his eyes meeting Katy's. She turned away, frowning. In truth, she was dying to know what he'd been talking to both Lucy and Whitney about, but there was no way she was going to ask.

As though realising that she was annoyed, he made his way over quickly, putting his hand on the small of her back proprietorially. She moved to the side, so that his hand fell limply. Shirley leant forwards and glared at him.

"What d'you want?" She demanded.

"I just came to see whether my girlfriend wanted a drink, that alright with you?" He replied quickly.

Shirley narrowed her eyes. "Not if you've been messing her around, it ain't."

"What?"

"Lucy Beale? Whitney Dean?"

"That weren't… I haven't…" He protested, wide-eyed.

"Yeah? What were you talking to Lucy about then? And why did you and Whit make your little escape?" Katy demanded.

"Sweetheart, seriously… you've gotta calm down!"

She smacked him on the top of his arm angrily. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

People had turned to stare at them after her angry shriek in the almost quiet club. Embarrassed, Tyler grasped her arm and tried to propel her outside, where he and Whitney had been. Wrenching herself out of his grip, Katy marched through the crowd and slammed her way into the office, ignoring Janine's indignant squeak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello sweethearts!**_

_**I just really wanted to thank you all so, so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me, especially at the moment while I'm ridiculously stressed and on the verge of tears most of the time! Getting your comments really does make me smile!**_

_**So, I hope you continuing enjoying and letting me know!**_

_**x**_


	132. Chapter 132

"Out, Janine." Katy ordered, pointing at the door of the office. For a moment the woman looked as though she was about to complain but then, taking a closer look at the teenager's expression she evidently thought better of it.

"There is nothing going on between me and Whit and there is definitely nothing going on between me and Lucy Beale. I can't even stand her!" Tyler assured Katy as soon as Janine had shut the door behind her.

"Yeah? What was it about then?" She demanded, still unconvinced, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tyler sighed. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Lucy was telling me that you'd cheated on me while you were staying at Peggy's. She said that she overheard you telling Whitney about it and thought it wasn't fair so decided to tell me." He said in a rush, as though saying it quickly would make it easier.

Katy went white and sat down quickly in the desk chair. "I didn't… I wouldn't…"

"I know, babe!" He said quickly. "That's why I was talking to Whit, I–"

"Hang on." She held up her hands to stop him, climbing to her feet and advancing on him, her eyes flashing angrily. "You thought that you needed to check with Whitney about whether I'd cheated on you? Why didn't you ask me? Or, better still, why didn't you realise that I never would and that that bitch Lucy Beale was lying?"

Tyler looked panicked. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Evidently…"

"No, I mean… oh, I don't know. I'm sorry, Katy. I'm really sorry." He said quickly, trying to put his hands on her shoulders and look into her face. Katy pushed him away, dodging past and leaning against the back of the door. "I couldn't work out why she would possibly lie about it and I got jealous… I'm sorry."

"But that still doesn't take away the fact that you think I'm capable of doing it."

"But I don't–"

She shook her head. "Obviously you do, or you wouldn't have had to check with Whit."

"I was confused! I don't get why Lucy would lie!"

"She fancies you, blatantly!" Katy snapped at him. "Lucy Beale has never been good at leaving things that aren't hers alone."

"So, what, are we…?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Over?" Katy shook her head. "What, and let Lucy Beale win? I don't think so!"

"So we're fine?"

She snorted and opened the door. "Don't kid yourself. You can start by buying me a double vodka and coke."

Tyler hurried to catch up as she strode through the doors and across the dance floor to the bar. He tried to hold her hand, but she moved it out of his reach, folding her arms across her chest and leaning her elbows on the bar.

"Alright?" Lucy asked in a bright voice, appearing behind them as though from nowhere. "Did you hear? Fats is taking Whitney to Paris!"

"Yeah, I know." Katy said bluntly, not even looking at her as Nathan handed her the drink Tyler had paid for.

"Romantic, ain't it?" Lucy continued. Katy took a large gulp of her drink rather than saying something she probably wouldn't regret, but that probably wasn't sensible. "So, what's Tyler doing for you?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll think of something, won't you babe?" The girl said, staring at him.

Tyler only just had time to agree before Katy pulled him towards her by his collar and kissed him passionately, as though she was proving a point. She heard Lucy groaning slightly and opened one eye. As she saw the blonde moving away across the dance floor, Katy abruptly let go of Tyler and turned back to her drink.

"What was that?" Tyler demanded, annoyed at how quickly she had dropped him.

"Can't let her know she's got to me." Katy informed him with a shrug. "That's what she wants."

"So, what? You're only going to pretend to like me when she's around?"

Katy stared at him for a moment. "No. But you've got to make it up to me, Ty. You really hurt me, d'you get that? I thought you were different."

"Katyyyyy!" Lauren squealed, launching herself at her friend and breaking the tense atmosphere. "_I can't go home! You can't tell my Dad about this, please! Promise!_" She turned to Whitney who was helping to support her. "_Whitney, please!_"

"_Listen, Lauren, baby, we won't!_" Whitney assured her.

"_Oh! It's Amira!_" Lauren pointed out needlessly as Katy took Fat Boy's place underneath the teenager's left arm.

Katy grinned. "Come on, babe. You can stay at mine."

"Really? Can I, really?" The younger girl asked, looking as though Katy had just offered her a million pounds. "Really?"

"Of course! As long as you don't mind sleeping in a boy's room? Ben ain't using his anymore!"

"Don't you and Tyler have plans? I mean… it is Valentine's Day." Lauren asked, trying to whisper and failing miserably.

Katy's face dropped slightly, something that Whitney noticed but Lauren didn't. "It's fine, babe, honestly. Come on, let's go."

x-x

"_What's your problem?_" Tyler demanded grabbing Lucy's arm and forcing her round. He'd just been informed that Katy was taking Lauren back to hers to sleep the alcohol off. Katy had allowed him to give her a quick kiss, before turning and walking out of the club.

"_What d'you mean?_" Lucy replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"_You fancy me, don't ya?_"

"_Sweetheart, I was just messing with you. STDs really aren't my thing._" She said, smirking and turning to walk away.

Tyler grabbed her arm again. "So, why drag Katy into it? What's she done to you?"

"Nothing much." Lucy told him, shrugging. "Just wanted to remind her who's in charge round here."

"Well it ain't you."

"Yeah? So my little joke didn't work out?"

"Nah, it didn't." Tyler told her firmly.

"So, you won't be going home alone tonight? On Valentine's Day?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes. "Your sick little joke ain't got nothing to do with that. Katy's looking after Lauren. You know, being a good mate."

"Yeah? Believe that if you want, babe."

"You're just jealous, ain't ya? Whit and Fats are all loved up and so are me and Katy. That's it, ain't it?"

"Whatever… you know, you couples need to get over yourselves." Lucy snapped, looking him up and down before smirking and stalking away.

Tyler glared after her, before going in search of his brother.


	133. Chapter 133

Katy sighed and stepped over the sleeping form of Lauren on the floor of Ben's old room. It was best if she stayed asleep for as long as possible. Careful not to wake her, Katy went out of the room and pulled the door closed, making her way down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"How was your date?" She asked as soon as she went into the kitchen and spotted Ronnie at the table. Katy placed a kiss on top of each of the three blonde heads she passed, before prodding James' nose gently in his highchair and picking up Ruby from Ronnie's arms.

"It was… lovely, thanks." Ronnie said with a small smile, not looking up from feeding James his breakfast. Her sister's exchanged a knowing look. "How was your night?"

"Don't even go there!"

"Oh, that reminds me. Janine rang and asked me to remind you that you don't own the club so can you not order her out of her own office in future, please." Ronnie continued.

Roxy's eyes flashed with the prospect of gossip. "Why did you kick her out?"

"She said you seemed upset and Tyler looked terrified." Ronnie added, turning to face Katy as well.

"Lucy Beale told Tyler she'd overheard me telling Whit I'd cheated on him. Then he felt that he had to check with Whit before believing that I wouldn't or even asking me."

"Did you?" Her sisters chorused. When Katy looked offended they had the good grace to look apologetic.

"Of course not!"

"So why would she say it?" Ronnie mused.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Because she's Lucy Beale and she fancies Tyler."

"But she's supposed to be your mate?" Roxy pointed out.

"As I said, she's Lucy Beale and she fancies Tyler." Katy repeated. "Friendship isn't an issue."

"What are you going to do? Are you and Tyler off?"

"No… but he's in trouble." The teenager informed her sisters. They both nodded appreciatively.

"I should think so." Ronnie said firmly.

"Yeah."

"Where did you sleep last night, by the way?" Roxy asked, moving to pour another mug of coffee for herself and sliding one to each of her sisters as well. "When I came back from the Vic you weren't in."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Oh, I was. But Lauren decided to go and get herself absolutely trolleyed and couldn't go home. She's upstairs in Ben's room asleep now. I couldn't leave her in case she choked on her own sick or something."

"That's gross." Roxy complained.

"But true."

"No, you couldn't leave her." Ronnie agreed, sensible as ever. "I thought you weren't talking to her though."

"That was before. She made up with Whit after Pat's funeral and I decided to let the whole Tyler thing go. She has been my best mate for like two years, after all." The teenager pointed out.

"Very big of you." Ronnie said dryly, smirking.

The teenager laughed. "Oh, I know!"

The three sisters chatted for a while before Ronnie announced that she had to go because she was meeting Jack for lunch, causing the younger Mitchells to exchange a look. Ronnie sighed and shook her head, unable to keep a grin off her face as she told them to grow up. Roxy and Katy laughed and, collecting their daughters, went off to get on with whatever their day entailed.

Katy dressed quickly before loading Ruby into her pram and heading out across the Square. She went straight to the Emporium where she had correctly guessed Tyler was working. The girl waited until he had finished serving a customer before going up to him. As he bent to give her a kiss, she shifted slightly so that his lips brushed her cheek rather than her mouth.

"Fancy buying me lunch?" She asked, casually. Her tone was light, but there was no doubt that it wasn't a question.

"Sure." He agreed quickly, obviously keen to get back in the Mitchell's good books. "Where d'you fancy?"

"Vic?" She suggested.

He nodded and locked up the building. Slowly they made their way towards the pub. Katy let Tyler put his arm around her shoulders as she pushed Ruby's pram.

When they were settled at a table and Tyler had placed their order, Katy leant forwards with her elbows on the table and fixed him with a hard stare. "Right, tell me what's been going on around here. Everything. I know you've been hiding something from me and I want to know what."

"It's nothing." He told her quickly, looking shiftily around.

"Tyler Moon, tell me what's gone on."

"Derek."

Katy narrowed her eyes. "Derek?"

"Me and Ant owed him some money–"

"Please tell me you didn't 'go into business' with him?" The Mitchell breathed, dreading the answer.

"Well, not exactly. He gave us some stuff to flog… those washing machines? But then we couldn't give him his money…"

"And?"

"He wanted us to do this job for him; stealing cables from the railway."

"Please tell me you didn't." Katy demanded.

"No." Tyler confirmed and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, we were gonna, but Michael called the police and Derek and Patrick got arrested."

"Oh my god…"

"They didn't get charged or nothing, but Derek doubled the money we owed him. Janine paid it and Derek beat Michael up." Tyler finished in a low voice. "But now it's cool."

"It's cool?" Katy repeated in disbelief. "Are you an idiot? How can it possibly be cool? Derek's gonna be back onto you as soon as he needs another job done!"

"I'll say no." He replied calmly, shrugging.

"Will you really? And d'you think Derek's gonna take no for an answer? I bet you said no about the cables. Yeah?" She shook her head. "We get one over on him getting Amy back and then I find out you're a moron."

"Oi!" Tyler complained, annoyed and Katy realised that maybe she was pushing it too far.

"Sorry, sorry… I just… don't trust him. He's trying to take over the Square, I know it. With Phil banged up he reckons he can just waltz in here and crown himself King."

"Babe, you need to calm down. Maybe he's offended your Mitchell honour or summit by announcing he's Phil's business partner, but you–" Tyler started, trying to calm her down.

"He's what?" She demanded in a dangerously low voice.

Tyler's face fell. "I thought you knew? He saw Phil in prison and they're business partners. Derek's keeping an eye on things while Phil's away."

Katy was silent for a moment, thinking about what Tyler had just told her. She couldn't understand why no one had told her. She also couldn't understand why Phil would have agreed to something like that. He couldn't stand the Brannings; especially Derek. Shirley was bound to be livid – why hadn't she said anything?

"Babe?"

Fixing a calm smile on her face, Katy shrugged and reached out to squeeze Tyler's hand. "There's nothing I can do about it, is there? Not if Phil's happy about it. Let's just eat, yeah? Let's forget all about Derek."


	134. Chapter 134

"Sorry I'm late, Lo." Katy apologised, hugging Lola tightly as she caught up with her cousin, Jay and Abi making their way towards the bus stop. "I had to track down Rox and ask her to look after Ruby."

"S'alright. I was about to ring you, but you're here now, so it don't matter." The blonde said with a shrug.

"_Can't believe you're dragging me all the way here._" Jay muttered as the four of them continued along the road past the Argee Bhajee.

"_Yeah, I can't believe you're dragging me an' all._" Lola agreed, sending Abi and Katy a dirty look. The two girls looked at each other and smirked.

"_Umm… you missed your last scan._" Abi reasoned. "_It's important._"

Katy grinned at her cousin. "Just do as you're told for once, Lola!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. The light mood evaporated stopped suddenly as Ben approached from a side street. Katy glanced at Jay, who was scowling and firmly looking anywhere but at the younger boy. She sighed and shot Ben a small smile. He may have grassed on Phil, but he was still her cousin.

"_Argh!_" Lola cried, doubling over and clutching her stomach as though in pain. Instantly Katy and Abi were at her side, grabbing her arms in alarm.

"_Are you OK?_" The younger teenager demanded, scared.

"_Nah… not really._"

"_What's the matter?_" Ben asked, stopping and moving to stand next to Jay. "_What's the matter with Lola?_"

"Lola… where's the pain?" Katy demanded, crouching beside her.

"_It's a big pain… you two not talking!_" The blonde announced, straightening up and smirking with satisfaction at the two boys.

"_Lola!_" Abi cried at the same moment that Katy smacked her on the arm, totally unimpressed by the younger girl's actions.

"Idiot!" She muttered under her breath.

Lola ignored her, focusing on Ben and Jay. "_Well, come on. Just stop being pathetic and call a truce, yeah?_" She demanded, trying to make them shake hands.

"_Get off!_" Jay snapped, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets.

"_Come on! Abi?_ K?"

Katy shook her head, pushing her hands into her pockets. "Just leave it, Lo."

"_The big mouth._" Ben muttered, shooting a look at Abi.

"_Don't start on her!_" Jay warned, shoving him angrily.

"Oi!" Katy snapped. The older boy stopped pushing, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"_Ahh! For the baby's sake?_" Lola pleaded. "_Look, Ben, come and see the baby with us, yeah? It needs all the friends it can get around here. Please?_"

Ben sighed, obviously thinking quickly. Jay was looking resolutely anywhere but at the younger boy. "_Alright._"

"We're gonna be late." Katy muttered, glancing at her phone quickly.

She started walking, putting her arm through Lola's and dragging her along with her. Behind them, she could hear Jay and Abi chatting quietly. There wasn't any sound to indicate that Ben was still with them.

"Mate, stop fussing." Lola ordered as Katy pushed her down onto the bench at the bus stop. The older girl rolled her eyes and said nothing, humouring her cousin.

"_Hey up!_" Billy called, approaching quickly. "_Gang's all here. Going anywhere nice?_"

Katy narrowed her eyes at Lola, who gave a small shrug, instantly realising that she hadn't told her grandfather about the scan.

Abi, however, didn't get the hint. "_Her scan!_" Lola nudged her friend, sending her a furious glare.

"_Oh… right._" Billy said quietly, looking upset.

"_I didn't want a fuss._"

"_Well, it should have been her 12 week scan, but she missed that, so…_"

"_Yeah, I know._" Billy cut her off. "_I kept asking and asking when your next appointment is! You know I've had the social worker on my case!_"

"_Yeah, well, I'm going to hospital now, ain't I?_" Lola snapped.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Katy was shaking her head at Abi, who widened her eyes and shrugged. The older girl sighed and leant back against the glass of the bus shelter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_You can have my place, Bill, if you want._" Jay offered quickly.

"_You can have mine an' all, if you want._" Ben added just as hastily. Jay glanced at him in disgust.

The offers obviously didn't make Billy feel any better about the situation. "_Yeah, well thanks for keeping me informed._"

"_Well you've seen it._" Lola pointed out defensively. "_These lot ain't. I did think it'd be a laugh…_"

"_Oh, yeah, really funny keeping me out of the loop._" Billy snapped. "_Have I got 'mug' tattooed on my forehead?_"

"_Nah, 'fuss'. Fuss! All the time! You're doing my head in!_" Lola snapped back, jabbing her finger at her forehead.

Katy sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the approaching bus. "Look… the bus is here. If you're getting on, get on. If not, bog off."

There was a moment of tense silence. Then everyone laughed, the atmosphere broken. Everyone piled onto the bus, each handing coins to the driver as they passed. Katy found herself sitting next to Ben.

For a moment or two there was a slightly awkward silence.

"How's gran? And Ruby?" Ben asked. His cousin smiled and the conversation flowed easily.

x-x

"Pops!" Lola snapped as Billy started fussing again. She was lying on the bed in the hospital room, waiting for Anna the midwife to return from going to pick up some paperwork. The others were standing in a row on the other side of the bed from the ultrasound machine.

"Right, Lola, are you ready?" Anna asked, walking back into the room and closing the door firmly behind her. The teenager nodded. "This will be a bit cold. Can you pull your top up?"

Lola took a deep breath and pulled up the bottom of her top, revealing a face drawn on her stomach. They all laughed softly, except Billy, who looked a little concerned still.

"_This ain't the one where you can see whether it's got a little winky or not._" He informed them seriously. "This is just… this is just to see how far gone, you know. Check everything's alright, ain't it?"

"I have done this before, Bill." Katy reminded him, smirking.

"Actually, Katy, you missed most of your early appointments." Anna reminded her, raising an eyebrow and smirking back. Katy sighed and flapped a hand at the midwife dismissively.

"Oh, I know…"

"_I've got a little girl, Janet._" Billy continued, ignoring Katy's interruption. "_She, erm, she has Down's Syndrome. I… I wouldn't change her for the world. But it's a worry, ain't it? I mean… at this stage, you know, you just want to hear a heartbeat._"

"_Pops!_" Lola snapped, rolling her eyes. "_Will you just listen?_"

As soon as Billy fell silent the sound of Lola's baby's heartbeat was clearly audible. The assembled Mitchells and Abi smiled at each other. Even Ben and Jay seemed to have forgotten their differences at the sight of the baby on the small screen.

"_You promised!_" Lola complained as Billy sniffed loudly.

Katy laughed and slipped her arm through his. "Oh, Bill!"

"_Sorry._"


	135. Chapter 135

"Phil's in business with Derek Branning, eh?" Katy asked suddenly over dinner that evening.

Immediately everyone went quiet, except Roxy who choked slightly on her mouthful. Ronnie banged her back and passed her a glass of water. The younger sister took a grateful gulp, before their attention was focused on the teenager.

"Not that it's any of my business." Katy continued, scooping up a forkful of peas calmly and raising them to her mouth. "I just find it a bit odd that I had to find out from someone who thought I already knew, rather than my family."

"Leave it out; you ran off to stay with Peggy. Why should we have told you?" Shirley demanded defensively.

"I did not run off. I was sent… nothing to do with me."

"Katy, quit it." Jay muttered, shaking his head warningly. She just glared at him.

"Seriously, though, has Phil gone insane?" The girl continued, ignoring the warning signs from Jay and her sisters. Shirley looked as though she was about to explode. "Come on, Shirl, what were his reasons?"

Shirley glared at her furiously. "He doesn't have to explain himself to you. You're just a kid. If you don't like it you can move out."

"Shut up, Katy." Roxy hissed.

"I ain't questioning him." Katy told them quickly with a shrug. "I'm just wondering why. I mean, Derek's vile, low-life scum and this is probably all part of some plan to crown himself King of Albert Square. You know, taking advantage of the fact that Phil's not around to stop him."

"Yeah? Well that ain't gonna happen, is it?" Shirley told her firmly. "I'm keeping an eye on things."

"Really? So you know he's done some kind of deal with Alfie over the Vic?"

"Katy!" Roxy snapped, glaring at her.

Shirley stood up quickly. "What d'you mean?"

"Oh, I dunno… it was just something I overheard when I was there with Tyler at lunchtime. Something about vodka. But I'm just a kid." Katy reminded her with a shrug, returning to eating her dinner calmly.

"Get out." Shirley ordered her in a low, dangerous voice. "Out, now, before I lose my temper."

Shrugging, Katy got up and left the kitchen, exiting through the backdoor and out of the yard. She was barely further than the corner when she heard hurrying footsteps and Jay caught up with her. He held out her jacket, which Katy accepted gratefully.

"Why did you have to wind her up like that?" He asked, sighing.

"Because no one seems to be taking Derek seriously. He's dangerous, Jay."

"Yeah, maybe, but did you have to drop Alfie in it?"

She shrugged. "I made that up; I dunno if that's what they were talking about at all. I'm on my way there now to tip Alfie off about it anyway, just in case."

"You're a devious cow, you know that?" He asked, grinning. Katy grinned back and tucked her arm through his as they approached the pub.

"Do you even know what devious means?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" She laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "D'you fancy getting chips once I've warned Alfie? On me. Shirley's cooking ain't up to much."

Jay nodded and leant against the wall next to the doors as Katy went inside the Vic quickly. She nodded to Patrick, before slipping through the swing doors beside the bar and almost bumped into the landlord. He furrowed his eyebrows as the teenager gave him a shortened version of events, before sending her a slightly strained smile and thanking her for warning him.

As Katy headed back into the pub she was sure Alfie had gone down the steps into the barrel store. Deciding not to investigate further, she re-joined Jay outside and they made their way towards the chippy.

Smirking with satisfaction as Lucy reluctantly served them, Katy paid for the chips and the pair of them headed towards the playground slowly, chatting and eating their food. They perched on the swings, not in any hurry to head home.

"What are you two up to?" A voice called and they looked up to see Ben heading towards them, his hands pushed into his pockets. "Ain't you a bit old to be playing on the swings?"

Throwing a chip at him, Katy laughed. "Want one?"

"Ta." Accepting a chip, before taking a handful, Ben leant against the pole beside her. "So? What are you doing?"

"Pretty but dim here decided to wind Shirley up and got chucked out." Jay told him, rolling his eyes. Ben chuckled as Katy smacked the older boy jokily.

Ben pulled on Katy's hand and forced his cousin to stand, before he sat down on the swing in her place and pulled her down onto his lap. Reaching round her to steal a couple more chips from her packet he rocked the swing with his feet.

"She hasn't chucked me out permanently." Katy clarified when she was settled. Then she pulled a face. "At least I hope it's not permanently. Although I suppose I could go and stay at Whit's. Or Lauren's, she owes me."

"What about Tyler?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow and exchanging a look with Jay.

"Oh yeah, he definitely owes me."

Jay looked at Ben, before turning to Katy, both of them pulling serious faces. "What's he done?"

"What?" She giggled, highly amused at their attempts to be protective of her. "I don't need you two fighting my battles for me! I'm no damsel in distress."

"Yeah, but if he needs reminding that you're–"

Katy shook her head, even more amused. "That I'm what? A Mitchell? I think he's well aware of that fact."

"I was gonna say out of his league." Ben told her seriously.

"Aww! How sweet!" She told him, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I think I can handle Tyler Moon. To be honest, I think I'm being a bit too much of a bitch to him."

"What did he do?" Jay asked again.

"You two are such gossips!" Katy laughed

"No, we're like the closest thing you've got to brothers. And as your brothers it's our job to keep your boyfriend in line." Jay told her grinning.

"Right… and as your sister, it's my job to interfere in your relationship with Abi, right?" She teased him. Jay stuck out his tongue and stuffed more chips into his mouth. "That is gross."

"Bwutha!" He said, pointing to his face and smiling at her.

"What?" Ben asked as he and Katy laughed at Jay.

"I said, brother! As her brother it's my job to embarrass her and be disgusting."

"OK… I won't interfere if you never do that again!" She laughed, pushing him so that he wobbled on the tyre he was sitting on.

"Deal." He agreed, holding out his hand for her to shake. "So, are you gonna tell us then?"

Katy sighed. "Lucy Beale told Tyler that she overheard me telling Whit that I'd cheated on him. And then Tyler asked Whitney whether it was true." Jay and Ben looked back at her blankly, not understanding what the problem was. She sighed again and explained slowly. "Boys! I'm annoyed because not only did he believe that I might cheat on him, but he asked Whitney if it was true rather than asking me."

"So you're annoyed because he spoke to Whitney?" Jay asked, confused.

"No! I'm upset because he thought I would cheat on him and I'm annoyed because, when he did think that, he asked my mate rather than asking me himself."

"I don't get it." Ben told her honestly, shaking his head. Jay still looked confused.

"Boys are useless." She told them firmly.

"Yeah, but think about it." Ben said, soothingly. "If me and Jay don't get it, Tyler almost definitely doesn't either. He probably doesn't get why you're annoyed at him at all. He is a bit thick."

"No he isn't!" Katy snapped, folding her arms and starting to sulk.

Chuckling, Ben started to tickle her, holding her tight so that she couldn't escape while Jay threw his remaining chips at them, repeating her name in a further attempt to wind her up. Before long they were all laughing, their mini-argument completely forgotten.


	136. Chapter 136

"Oi, Whit?" Katy called as she pushed Ruby's pram past the café the next morning. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Paris?"

"Yeah… that… me and Fats broke up."

Katy's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

"It was my fault. I upset him."

"So you're like, totally over?"

Whitney shrugged, crossing her arms. "I dunno… I guess so." Then she sighed and changed the subject. "How are you and Tyler?"

"Fine, yeah."

"Did he tell you what Lucy Beale said?"

Katy smiled grimly. "Yeah, he did."

"And she's still walking?"

"For now." The Mitchell agreed.

"I would have thought you'd have ripped her apart." Her friend admitted, raising an eyebrow.

"What? And let her know she got to me? Nah… I'm gonna play this the Mitchell way."

Whitney laughed. "I thought the Mitchell way was rushing in all guns blazing and thinking about the consequences later."

"No!" Katy laughed as well, shaking her head and fixing her best friend with a serious look. "I'm playing the long game. Lucy Beale isn't gonna know what's hit her!"

"Oi!" Shirley barked, leaning out of the doorway and preventing Whitney from replying. The younger girl looked a little concerned at her friend's words. "I'm not paying you to gossip, Whitney Dean."

"Sorry, Shirl." Katy apologised quickly. "My fault. Catch you later, Whit."

"Yeah…" Whitney murmured as the Mitchell walked quickly away, pushing her daughter's pram purposefully.

x-x

"Are you hungover?" Katy demanded, leaning on the bar beside Tyler and smiling at him.

He opened one eye and turned slightly to the side to face her. There was a strange expression on his face, which confused Katy slightly, but she didn't question it. As he looked down at her, Katy reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

He said nothing and returned to staring at his pint. Shooting Jean and Alfie a curious look, Katy moved around to his other side and accepted the drink the landlord offered her. She took a large gulp, wondering how to get Tyler to speak.

"_Alright, Fatboy?_" Tyler said suddenly, straightening up. Katy glanced in the same direction and saw her friend approaching, looking furious.

"_Shouldn't you be on your way to Paris by now?_" Jean asked, sounding slightly alarmed at the expression on his face.

"_Yeah, I should._"

"_Well, where's Whitney?_" Jean continued.

Katy narrowed her eyes, totally confused. "Fats, what–"

"_Is that a hickey?_" Rose asked Tyler, causing Katy's gaze to shoot back to her boyfriend abruptly. She yanked the neck of his jumper out of the way and stared at the red mark on his skin.

"_Heyyy! You dirty dog!_" Alfie chuckled, leaning over the bar and winking at Katy. "Your handiwork was it, Katy?"

"Tyler, what the HELL is going on?" Katy demanded, furiously.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Fatboy glared at him. "_What?_" He said furiously. Before anyone knew what was happening, Fatboy had raised his fist and punched Tyler in the face with all his strength.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_" Alfie shouted, sprinting round the bar. "_Fats, what are you doing? You're supposed to be mates!_"

"_Yeah? I thought so too!_" Fatboy agreed, standing over Tyler. "Nothing? _We broke up 'cos of you! You waste man!_"

Katy stared after Fatboy as he strode out of the Vic. Then she turned back to Tyler, understanding settling in her mind. Their eyes met, hers flashing dangerously, before she too punched him square in the face.

Then Katy turned on her heels and followed Fatboy of the pub. She caught up with him in the gardens and laid a hand on his arm, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"What's going on? The truth?" She demanded.

"Tyler, that's what!" He snapped. "Him and Whitney. I heard them at the Emporium. They're treating us like idiots, babe. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but he's a liar and he's messing with you."

"_Fats_, Katy, _I'm sorry, alright!_" Tyler shouted, running towards them out of the Vic. "I'm sorry you and Whit broke up, but it ain't got nothing to do with me."

"Yeah? Like I'm supposed to believe that!" Fatboy shouted back.

Tyler shook his head. "It's true!"

"I heard you both. At the Emporium about half an hour after we broke up." He argued, holding tightly onto Katy as she tried to leap forward at Tyler at his words.

"Nah, you've got it wrong. It wasn't Whit. It… It was Lucy."

Katy felt as though her legs were about to collapse. Fatboy tightened his grip, holding her steady. Tyler stepped forwards, looking directly at the girl imploringly.

"Nothing happened, babe." He said. "I swear. She came to the Emporium and said she wanted to talk; to apologise for what she said about you. She said it was just a joke and it went too far. Then she tried to kiss me."

"She tried?" The Mitchell demanded.

"Yeah…" He pointed at his neck. "She tried."

Sensing Katy had calmed down slightly, Fatboy released his grip on her arm. As he'd suspected she didn't move, keeping perfectly still. She stared into Tyler's eyes, trying to work out whether he was telling the truth or not.

Finally she nodded and took a deep breath, clenching her jaw. "Alright. So nothing happened."

"Thank you." He murmured. The smile dropped from his face at her next words.

"But I'm gonna have to go and check with Whitney. Can't take your word for it, can I?"

As he stared at her, looking as though she'd punched him again, Katy stalked away in the direction of the café. She passed Lucy coming out as she went in and it took all the self-control the Mitchell had not to knock her out there and then. Instead she sent her a sickly smile, causing Lucy's own smile to falter slightly.

"Oi, Whit?" Katy called, leaning on the counter and staring at the younger girl. "Were you at the Emporium with Tyler?"

Whitney looked confused. "What? When?"

"That's good enough." The Mitchell told her with a shrug.

"What are you on about?"

"I can tell when you're lying. You screw up your nose and blink way more than normal."

"Seriously, Katy, I don't have a clue what you're on about." Whitney told her shrugging.

Katy smiled warmly, biting back a laugh. "For your sake, that's a very good thing."

"If I have to tell you once more…" Shirley warned, looking up from the paper she was reading at the table by the counter.

"My fault, again." Katy told her with a grin, ruffling the woman's hair just to annoy her further. She turned to leave the café, hesitating for a moment before glancing back at her friend behind the counter. Whitney looked slightly shell-shocked by their encounter. "You should talk to Fats, Whit. Really."


	137. Chapter 137

Ronnie was sitting on the sofa when Katy got home from school on Monday, Ruby bouncing on her knee and James and Amy sitting on the floor playing with their toys. She looked up and smiled as the teenager entered the living room, moving over so that Katy could sit next to her.

"You've changed, Ron."

"What?" The blonde screwed up her face, wondering what her younger sister was talking about.

"I mean… you used to be all, 'I'm Ronnie Mitchell, get out of my way!' Now you're all, 'I'm Ronnie Mitchell, excuse me I'm looking for a comfy pair of slippers and a crossword book'. It's like you've prematurely aged about sixty years!"

Ronnie looked outraged, pushing her baby niece into her sister's arms and standing up quickly. She tugged her cardigan tightly around herself defensively. "Well maybe if some people started taking their responsibilities seriously and I wasn't always babysitting I might be able to have a life of my own! Do you realise that I have barely left this house for about a month, except to take the kids to the park or pop to the shop?"

"And that is exactly why tonight Shirley is babysitting and you, me and Rox are going out." Katy told her firmly.

"No, we're not." Ronnie argued.

The teenager narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's Monday night; you've got school tomorrow!"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon!" Katy told her with a grin. "Besides, it's Fats' big night… I've gotta go and support him! Everyone else will be there." Ronnie seemed to be wavering, so her sister pulled her best pleading face. "Please, Ron! I want to go out with my sisters for once! And you deserve a night out, right?"

Ronnie sighed. "Alright, alright!"

"Yes!" Katy grinned, leaping to her feet and hugging her sister tightly with her free arm. Bouncing Ruby on her hip, she hurried to the hall where her daughter's pram was. "I'm just going to Whit's to let her know. We'll see you later… say bye-bye Auntie Ronnie!"

As the teenager made Ruby wave her pudgy little arm at the blonde woman, Ronnie laughed and headed into the kitchen.

x-x

"_I am talking TUNES, alright?_" Fatboy enthused as Katy smirked at Lauren. She'd caught up with her friends on the way to Whitney's and they'd gone to the chippy together. The Mitchell wasn't impressed at being in such close proximity to Lucy and had barely acknowledged her existence. "_Some big boy beats and some bad boy bassline. Plus cheap drinks!_"

"_Oh! I understood that bit!_" Lauren told him smirking.

"Sounds like a good night." Katy said with a grin. "I'll be there!"

"You can come and get ready with us." Lucy offered, almost too quickly for it to be genuine.

Katy sent her a sarcastic smile. "I'm gonna go with Ron and Rox."

"_Uh-huh!_" Fatboy interrupted, not picking up on the suddenly chilly atmosphere between the two girls. "_And there's gonna be boys there… all multipacks and that, you know._"

"I don't need no boys with multipacks or that!" Katy laughed, shaking her head. "I've got Ty, innit."

"Aww… ain't you sweet…" Lauren teased her, nudging her in the ribs and miming being sick. Katy laughed before glancing at Lucy who was looking sour. "_Not that I'm drinking._"

Lucy stared at Katy. "_And who wants a boy? I want a man._"

"I think Patrick's still single?" Katy suggested, causing Lauren to break into giggles. Lucy glared at her.

"_Well you ask and the Fatboy will provide, alright?_" He said, leaning on the counter and smiling at Lucy. Then he turned to the others. "_Just make sure you're there._"

Katy nodded as the door opened and Whitney and Tyler walked in. He walked straight over to wrap his arm around her shoulders, while Whitney blinked awkwardly at Fatboy who was shuffling and trying not to look at her.

"Fats is playing R&R tonight, Whit." Lauren said, looking between her two friends.

"_Yeah… big up to Janine, props to her, innit?_" Fatboy said trying to sound upbeat. "_She changed her mind._"

"_That's wicked!_" Whitney told her honestly, smiling.

"Nice one Whit!" Tyler blurted out before Katy could stop him. "_I knew you'd persuade her._"

The Mitchell smacked him hard on the chest. "Shut up you prat!"

"_What?_"

"_So, what?_" Fatboy demanded, staring between his friends, all of whom looked extremely shifty. "_Is it the National Society of Protection of Fatboy Day or something?_"

"_Fats, listen. Listen to me, I'm sorry!_" Whitney pleaded with him. "_I just told her 'cos you deserve it._"

"_I stand on my own two feet now._"

"_She was just helping you out, Fats._" Tyler chipped in, earning himself another smack from his girlfriend.

"_You know… you know what, this is long. You know what… you know what, forget tonight, alright? Forget it all, man. This is long, yeah? Get out my way. I ain't nobody's joke._" He announced as he headed out through the chippy door.

Whitney looked as though she was about to cry and Tyler received a third smack from Katy, much to his confusion.

"What?" He demanded again as all four girls turned to stare at him.

"You just couldn't keep your big gob shut, could you?" Katy told him with an exasperated sigh. "Fats is proud, yeah? We knew he'd hate the idea that Whit had persuaded Janine to give him the gig… that's why we weren't gonna tell him!"

A look of understanding crossed Tyler's face. "Oh… but… how would he know it was because of Whit?"

"He wouldn't… that was the point!" Katy snapped. "You are such a prat!"

"Look… I've got customers…" Lucy told them slowly, indicating the queue that had built up without them noticing.

"Yeah… I better get back to work too." Lauren agreed.

Katy manoeuvred Ruby's pram out of the shop and the three of them headed towards the Vic, wondering what they could do to cheer Fatboy up. They weren't coming up with anything decent so, as they entered the pub, Tyler suggested they just left it well alone.

"_Maybe we should back off a little bit?_"

"Good idea…" Katy agreed, then she spotted the dejected look on Whitney's face and changed her mind. "Nah… maybe we just have to think a little bit harder."

She sat down in a booth beside the door, just as it opened and Janine appeared, looking as smug as usual.

"_Hey! You don't have to thank me._" She said with a smirk. "_I'm sure there's a bench in heaven with my name on it._"

"_Oh… yeah. Yeah!_" Whitney replied, slipping onto the seat beside her friend and trying to sound as upbeat as she could. "_Fatboy's been banging on about it. He's really excited. It's gonna be great._"

"_Well… it better had be!_"

Whitney nodded vigorously. "_It will be._" She smiled until her step-aunt had gone and then turned worriedly to her friends. "_He's our mate. He's our mate! They all are. So… we have to sort this out. We have to._"

"OK." Tyler agreed, glancing at Katy who nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do?" The Mitchell asked, nodding at her sister who'd just appeared behind the bar. Roxy looked distractedly at her, before smiling and getting them some drinks.

"You're the brains." Whitney told her with a weak laugh. "Get thinking."

There was a pause as they sipped their drinks thoughtfully. Lauren joined them after a while and the four of them tried to come up with a solution. Suddenly it hit Katy and she couldn't believe it had taken so long.

"Think about it… we're the social media generation, right? Facebook, twitter, matesgate, texting, bbm… whatever. We're all conntected 24/7." She said, leaning forwards more than she meant to and almost squashing Ruby against the table.

"And?" Lauren asked, rolling her eyes.

"So… we get in touch with as many people as possible and tell them about tonight!" Whitney answered, understanding what Katy was getting at. "Then Fats will HAVE to do it!"


	138. Chapter 138

"_Right, text everyone you know._" Whitney ordered as soon as they were in her kitchen. Tiffany was looking after Ruby, much to her delight, so Katy could help.

"_Everyone?_" Tyler asked.

"Everyone!" His girlfriend agreed, throwing a tea towel at him.

Whitney sighed. "_Yes, everyone!_ And you, Katy. _And you,_" she pointed at Lauren who was sitting in front of her laptop, "_can you design some sort of flyer? Just make it… make it good._"

"_Well… that's not much of a brief, is it?_" Lauren pointed out, pulling a face.

"_Happy Mondays… no! Manic Mondays._" Whitney nodded. "_Manic Mondays. Put it on online. Right… it's a fiver on the door… pound a drink…_"

Lauren rolled her eyes, but said nothing and got on with her task as Whitney headed for the door.

"_Where you going?_"

"_Well, I've gotta go distract Fats, in't I?_" Whitney said. "_To get his laptop thingamajiggy over there. You coming?_"

Katy nodded and Lauren closed her laptop, slipping it back into its case. "_Yeah, definitely._" She agreed.

"Can you watch Ruby?" Katy asked, giving Tyler a quick kiss as the others left the kitchen.

"Course, I'd love to." He agreed, kissing her back. "_See you in a bit._"

The three girls headed quickly out of the house, grabbing jackets as they went. Their first stop was to get Tamwar in on their plan.

"_Alright, Tam?_" Whitney asked as they approached him standing at the back of an open delivery lorry. "_How you doing?_"

"_Hmmm…_" He nodded, suspiciously. "_Unless you're after 15 kilos of mango chutney… I'm kind of busy…_"

"_No, see… we need you to distract Fatboy._"

"_Just put on In the Night Garden._" Tamwar advised them, not showing any hint that he was joking.

Katy grinned but Whitney sighed. "_No, seriously, you need to keep him here._"

At her words, Tamwar looked even more suspicious. "_Why don't I like the sound of that?_"

The three of them exchanged a glance and Lauren held out a hand, encouraging Whitney to explain. The girl sighed and looked at Tamwar seriously before speaking.

"_Because… because we split up and he's really upset about it._" Tamwar raised his eyebrows, looking unimpressed. "Please, Tam. Please, just trust me, OK?"

He didn't answer. Instead he glanced behind them along the street, causing the three girls to follow his gaze. Fatboy was walking towards them; head down, hood up looking totally dejected. Katy, Whitney and Lauren exchanged a look, before sending pleading gazes at Tamwar and turning to leave before Fatboy spotted them and got suspicious.

"D'you think he'll help?" Whitney asked, sounding desperate, as they hurried away.

Katy glanced quickly behind her and spotted Fatboy helping Tamwar unload the supplies from the back of the lorry. She nodded and squeezed Whitney's arm reassuringly.

x-x

"Are you SURE everything's sorted?" Whitney demanded for about the twelfth time since they'd arrived at R&R about half an hour earlier.

Katy grinned. "Of course! I mean, my sisters and Phil still own a majority in the club, right? Fats' playlist is all set up and ready to go when he gets here. Just have a drink and chill, OK? I think our biggest problem is going to be our darling friend Lauren over there."

Whitney followed where Katy was pointing and spotted Lauren with two shots lined up in front of her and two glasses beside them. They sighed and hurried over to her, leaning on the bar on either side of the younger girl.

"You do realise that you're underage still." Katy reminded her. "My sisters would be in massive trouble if anyone found out."

"Not to mention the fact that you promised your Dad you'd stay off the booze." Whitney joined in.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just having a good time, alright? Celebrating you and Fats getting back together." She told them with a smile, raising one of the shots before knocking it back and wincing.

"D'you think it'll work then?" Whitney asked, forgetting about Lauren's drinking and beaming at her friends.

Katy laughed and nodded, excusing herself as she spotted Tyler walking into the club.

"Did I do well?" He asked, giving her a kiss before looking around at the crowds milling about the room. She raised an eyebrow. "_Look, you said people… I gave you people._"

"Ty… these are your exes." Katy pointed out, putting her hands on her hips. "They're all gorgeous girls."

"_Yes…_" He turned her around and took hold of her hands tightly. "_And the only gorgeous girl I've got my eye on is you. Alright?_"

Katy rolled her eyes at him, but wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he leant down to kiss her. She giggled as he pulled her closer to him. They only broke apart when there was a loud coughing and Katy felt a pair of hands on her waist.

"Oi, Moon, put my sister down if you know what's good for you." Ronnie ordered with a grin. "We're having a sister night out, so buzz off, yeah?"

"I'll catch you later, babe." Katy assured him, giving him another quick kiss before Ronnie dragged her over to the dance floor. She leant closer to her sister. "Where's Rox?"

"She's finishing her shift at the Vic and she'll be in."

For a while the sisters danced, messing around and totally enjoying themselves. It had been so long since they'd done anything like this and they intended to make the most of it. Lauren soon joined them, already worse for wear and Ronnie shot her sister a look. Katy shook her head and the blonde shrugged and headed to speak to Janine at the bar.

Pulling Lauren with her so that she could keep an eye on the younger girl, Katy moved to where Tyler was playing at being DJ while they waited for Fatboy to arrive.

"Alright babe?" He shouted as she reached up to kiss him. Lauren pulled a face and mimed being sick. Then she spotted Lucy arriving and wriggled out of the Mitchell's grip to go and see her friend.

"You're a crap DJ." Katy told him with a grin once she was sure Lauren had reached the blonde.

Tyler pretended to be hurt. "I love you too."

"When's Fats getting here? Whit's been gone ages."

He shrugged. "Dunno… soon hopefully!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when he grinned and pointed over Katy's head. She turned and saw Whitney leading Fatboy towards them. Taking hold of his girlfriend's hand, Tyler moved towards them. They came to a stop next to them and smiled.

"_All set up ready to go, man._" Tyler told him.

Fatboy looked bemused. "_Wait… you done all this for me?_"

"Of course, babe!" Katy told him with a grin. "Whit did most of it."

He shot them all one of his trademark beaming grins and headed quickly towards his laptop. Picking up the microphone, he changed the track.

"_OK, my R&R massive! What's going on?_" He shouted over the crowd who began cheering, Whitney, Katy and Tyler included. "_It's your boy, DJ Fatboy Fats bringing you the finest and biggest beats here in Walford! Alright… this one's for you, Manic Monday crew!_"

"Go…" Katy nudged Whitney, motioning her head meaningfully towards where Fatboy was waving his arms excitedly in the air. "Go get him back!"

Whitney hesitated, so her friend sighed and pushed her forwards. After glancing over her shoulder nervously and receiving another encouraging nod, Whitney approached Fatboy. There were a couple of moments of talking and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Turning, Katy found herself being pulled into a kiss of her own by Tyler. She grinned, not complaining at all and kissed him back thoroughly.


	139. Chapter 139

"_Well, like my old dad used to say, if you want something done properly do it yourself._" Derek was saying into his mobile as Katy crossed the Square from Tyler's back home the next morning. "_I'll speak to you later._"

She kept her head down, trying to avoid him, but he deliberately barged into her as she passed. "OI! Watch where you're going."

"Where's the baby? Offloaded her onto someone else have you?" Derek replied with a smirk, folding up a piece of paper and pushing it into his pocket hastily.

"She's with my sister, actually. Not that it's any of your business."

"Where's her dad, eh?" Derek asked, leering at her unpleasantly. "I've been making a few enquiries… seems like no one knows who little Ruby's daddy actually is."

"So?"

He shrugged, trying to be casual. "I'm just saying, it's not ideal for a little girl to grow up without a dad."

"Not that it's any of your business? Unless Jack's her dad… I mean, he has got form, ain't he? Having kids with both my sisters and our cousin Sam?" Katy told him raising an eyebrow. "Perfect dad material, that."

"Jack isn't her father." Derek replied with conviction. "He told me about your little… moment… I wish I could say he was drunk…" Katy felt her face burning with embarrassment at the memory of the kiss she and Jack had shared in a moment of madness. "But I've done some digging around… found out some things. About Ruby's dad."

"Stay away from Ruby's dad." Katy ordered, unable to hide how afraid the mention of Nathan made her. Her reaction caused Derek's eyes to light up in interest. "I'm warning you… stay away."

Turning, she made her way as quickly back to the house as possible, closing the door firmly behind her and taking several deep breaths. Although she hadn't seen or heard anything from Nathan since Phil and Ronnie had warned him off, she severely doubted that he had forgotten or given up on getting access to his daughter.

"What's the matter?" Ronnie asked, walking out of the kitchen with Ruby on her hip.

Not saying anything, Katy crossed the space between them in seconds and took her daughter from her sister's arms, holding her close. Then she snuggled up to Ronnie, who hugged her tightly.

"Derek." Katy mumbled into Ronnie's shoulder. "He was talking about Ruby's dad and the fact that he's been finding out things about him. Please tell Jack to make him stop."

The blonde nodded, disentangled herself from her sister's arms and pulled out her mobile. Katy wandered into the living room and set Ruby down on the floor gently, perching on the sofa and holding her hands tightly. The baby giggled as her mum pulled faces at her.

"Jack's gonna warn him off." Ronnie promised, coming into the room and sitting next to Katy. She put an arm around her and pulled the teenager close. "He won't tell him anything, just make sure he backs off."

"Thanks, Ron…"

"You don't think he'd try anything, do you? Nathan, I mean? Surely Phil and I scared him enough the last time?"

Katy shrugged. "I dunno… who knows what he's capable of when he really wants something…"

x-x

When Ronnie had assured her younger sister that she wouldn't let Ruby out of her sight, Katy finally agreed to go to school for her afternoon lessons. As she was crossing the Square she spotted Derek talking to a man with a white van, who was unloading crates outside the Vic. She was sure she recognised the man with the van as one of Phil's associates; someone she'd seen at the house several times.

The two men shook hands and then Derek wandered away into the Vic. When she was sure he'd gone, Katy approached the van man, leaning against the doors of his vehicle and waiting for him to notice her. He jumped slightly as he turned and saw her.

"Wha- Oh, Katy, isn't it?" He asked with a thick Scottish accent. "Phil's cousin."

"Yeah, hi… Andy?" She replied with a warm smile. He nodded. "How's things?"

"Not bad… trying to keep my head down at the moment. How's the family?"

"Alright… Phil's banged up."

"Really? What for?"

"Murder… he's innocent though." Katy informed him with a shrug. "What were you talking to Derek about?"

"Business." Andy told her shortly. "He's got a little job he wants me to do."

As he was evidently not about to tell her anything else, Katy said goodbye and headed off. She glanced over her shoulder suspiciously, watching Andy unloading more crates from his van. Derek was definitely up to something and, if Andy was involved, it probably was far from legal.

x-x

Katy had just walked past the tube station on her way home that afternoon when she spotted Roxy jogging ahead of her, pushing Amy's pram dangerously though the people walking along the street.

"Oi!" She shouted, running to catch up. "Where's the fire?"

"It was Amy's afternoon with Jack, but I got held up. He's gonna think I did it on purpose." Roxy told her, gasping for breath.

"Nah, he ain't petty. He'll believe it was an accident."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "Unless Derek gets a word in his ear."

"Well, yeah…" Katy agreed. Then she groaned and pointed along Bridge Street to where Jack and Derek were walking towards them. "Great…"

"_Jack! Jack!_" Roxy shouted, speeding up again.

"_Oh… this should be interesting._" Derek muttered as the sisters stopped in front of him and Jack. Katy glared at him.

"_Thought you'd forgotten._" Jack said, crouching down to talk to Amy.

"_I'm so sorry, Jack._" Roxy apologised. "_It's my fault. It's the tube; I thought we'd be back ages ago. I should have left more time. I'm sorry!_"

"_It's alright, it's alright._" He told her with a shrug and a weak smile.

"_Only a wasted afternoon._" His brother chipped in.

Katy glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"_No._" Jack cut in, before Derek could reply. "_Still got an hour, ain't we, sweetheart._"

"_Jack, I'm sorry OK?_"

"_It's alright… say goodbye!_" He said, starting to push Amy's pram along the street.

"_Bye, gorgeous!_" Roxy called, waving. "_Bye, baby! Have fun!_"

Derek started on them as soon as he thought his brother was out of earshot. "_He's too soft._"

"_He's a good dad._"

"_But dads should be strong._" He said. "Right Katy?" When she didn't reply, he smirked and started walking away. "_See ya._"

"I'll catch you at home." Katy told her sister quickly, before jogging to catch up with Jack. She put her hand on his arm to attract his attention and he stopped, turning to look at her.

Apparently he could tell something was wrong, because he looked concerned. "Katy?"

"Have you told Derek to forget about Ruby's dad?" She demanded.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he knows to leave it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Has he said something?" Jack asked warily.

Katy shook her head. "Not exactly… but…"

"Don't worry. Nathan ain't gonna get to you or Ruby. I promise."


	140. Chapter 140

"Sup?" Katy asked as she answered her mobile after reading Tyler's name on the display.

"We're having a Moon family dinner, babe. You have to come." He said, almost apologetically.

"What if we're having a Mitchell family dinner?"

"Are you?"

She grinned. "Nope."

"Then you'll come?"

Katy sighed and nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "I'll come. Where and what time? Can I bring Rubes?"

"Amy and Shenice will be here, 'cos Roxy's working." Tyler told her. "You can bring her if you want."

"Yeah, thanks… I don't really want to leave her at home, even with Ron."

"Why? What's happened?" He demanded, sounding worried.

"Derek was talking about digging up information about who Ruby's dad is. I don't think he knows anything and Jack's warned him off, but…"

"You're still freaked?" Tyler finished for her. "Bring her. Jean loves babies and you know Alfie adores her. I'll pick you up on my way to the Vic… about seven?"

"Sounds… seven? That's fifteen minutes!" Katy exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "Ty! You could have given me some warning!"

"Why? You'll look gorgeous anyway!"

"That's not the point!" She sighed. "Look, I'll see you soon."

After running downstairs to let Ronnie and Shirley know what was happening, Katy rushed around her room getting herself and Ruby changed. Then she quickly packed some of Ruby's things into a bag and went downstairs just in time to hear Tyler banging on the door.

"You look beautiful." Tyler said, then he grinned. "And you don't look too bad either, babe."

"Ha ha!" Katy said sarcastically securing Ruby into her car seat and handing it to Tyler. "We can take her in this and she can sleep in it, rather than trying to get her pram into the Vic."

"Alfie won't mind you putting her in Tommy's cot."

"Oh, yeah… that's a good idea."

Tyler smirked and grabbed her hand as they left the house. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

"Or modest." Katy joked.

They made their way into the Vic, Katy stopping to say hello to Roxy as she passed, and headed up the stairs to the flat above. The Mitchell found it very odd being back in the flat she'd once lived in with her sisters and Peggy and the others, especially as it now had Kat and Alfie's things in it.

"Are you sure you don't mind Ruby sleeping in Tommy's cot?" Katy asked as she took a sip of wine from the glass in front of her. She was sitting between Alfie and Anthony and opposite Tyler, who was next to Amira.

Alfie shook his head. "What? Of course not!"

"Thanks, granddad." She joked, adopting her sister's nickname for the barman. Alfie grinned and winked.

"_Ta-da!_" Jean announced, appearing in the doorway with a plate of roast meat in her hands.

"_Wow! Good girl!_" Alfie exclaimed cheerfully. "_Look at this!_"

"_Well, I hope it'll be alright._"

"_Ahhh! Yes, it's a proper bit of lamb, this. It's halal, by the way, OK?_" He told Amira. "_Right… first for Miss _Katy. _Let's get some on there like that._"

The girl giggled as he started piling meat on her plate and swatted at him. "Alright, alright!"

"_Oooh! Look at that, a few little spuds as well… oohh! Look at that, eh? How's that?_"

"Calm down granddad!" She laughed. "You trying to fatten me up or something?"

"_Oh, well, the proof of the pudding and all that…_" Jean said nervously.

"It looks delicious, Jean." Katy told her with a warm smile.

Alfie nodded and pointed his carving knife at Katy, before kissing the top of Jean's head. "_What are you talking about? You're the best cook in London, darling. Make no mistake!_" Then he returned his attention to the food. "_Right, and now for the delectable Amira. Here we go. Let's get some spuds._"

"_Oh, no, no, no._" She said, stopping Alfie half way through piling up her plate. "_That's way too much. Just half of that and no potatoes._"

Katy raised her eyebrows at Tyler and gave him a small smirk, which he returned with a stifled chuckle. The girl was forced to take a gulp of her wine to stop herself laughing.

"_You're joking?_" Alfie asked.

"_We were always told it was manners not to make a fuss._" Tyler added, earning himself a swift kick on the shins under the table. Katy shook her head sharply at him, but couldn't stop a smirk playing about her lips.

"_Since when did you know anything about manners?_" Anthony snapped.

"_Behave yourselves._" Michael ordered them quickly before Tyler replied.

Drawing attention away from the brothers, Alfie held up a hunk of meat. "_What about the fat?_"

Katy took another gulp of wine at the same time as stifling a laugh, causing her to cough violently. Worriedly Jean patted her on the back as she spluttered and Tyler just grinned at her over the table. The teenager had to avert her gaze away from him so that she could recover.

"_Oh, umm… no, thank you._" Amira said politely, trying to glare at Katy without it being noticeable.

"_My princess has the appetite of a little bird._" Anthony announced proudly, causing Katy to choke again.

"Sorry, sorry…" She apologised quickly, waving her hand. "Went down the wrong way."

"My princess has the appetite of a starving horse." Tyler announced, earning himself a second kick on the shins and a mock-angry stare across the table.

"_Hey, granddad._" Roxy called from the doorway.

"_Hey!_" He said with a smile. "_You alright, Rox? Everything alright downstairs?_"

"_Yeah, fine. Patrick's turned up for his shift, that alright?_"

"_Yeah! No, that's all brilliant._" Alfie told her. "_Fancy coming up and joining us?_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah. You want a drink?_"

Roxy beamed and waggled her fingers at her sister. "_Yeah, I don't see why not. Tracey can manage without me, can't she?_"

"_Lovely._" Alfie said getting back to his carving as Roxy sat down in the seat at the other end of the table, making herself comfortable. "_Right, spuds for you, Janine?_"

"_No, not for me. Cholesterol and hips and all that._" She said, turning up her nose. The Mitchell sisters exchanged an amused look.

"_What is it with women?_" Alfie breathed in confusion. "_This is great food we've got here._"

"_It's just about moderation._" Janine told him.

Roxy pulled a face. "_It's just about having no life._"

Ignoring the sisters, Janine turned her attention to Amira, obviously deciding that she would be her ally over this meal. Before she could speak, however, Roxy had opened her mouth.

"_That's a nice necklace, Amira. Did you get it out of a cracker?_" She asked, causing Katy to splutter with laughter again.

"_It was a gift._"

"_From herself to herself._" Tyler said, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

"_No, it was actually from a really good –_" She started but Anthony cut her off quickly.

"_Ahh! Jean, this food is lovely. Let's get it on the plates, Alfie._"

"_Remember your manners, mate._" Michael suggested, playing the responsible older brother much to Roxy and Katy's amusement.

"_I'm starving here, ain't I?_"

"_Listen, I'll tell you what, why don't we just get for the Moon family one big trough, eh?_" Alfie asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed, except Janine and Amira who didn't seem to get the joke. "_OK, right, who doesn't want spuds? Put your hands up._"


	141. Chapter 141

For a while, the meal went smoothly. Jean's cooking was delicious as always and Katy enjoyed herself immensely chatting to Tyler and Alfie. She felt sorry for her sister, stuck at the other end of the table with Janine and Michael, but at least Roxy also had Jean to talk to.

As soon as they'd finished the main course, Roxy excused herself, saying she should get back downstairs to help Patrick and Tracey out. Not long after she left, Alfie retreated downstairs as well, leaving Jean to dish out cake to the couples still at the table.

"_Umm… aren't you forgetting someone?_" Janine asked as Jean bypassed her with the plate of cake.

"_Amira, you haven't had one._" Jean said, deliberately ignoring Janine. Katy raised her eyebrows at Tyler who just shrugged.

"_Thank you._"

"_OK… as lovely as this has been, some of us have got to be up bright and early for breakfast meetings._" Janine said.

"Yeah and some of us have children to look after before going to school." Katy pointed out, smiling falsely at her.

"Doesn't that say everything about you?" Janine asked snidely, making the teenager glare at her.

"_I miss my early morning starts._" Amira chipped in. "_Models booking beauty treatments before shooting began… the car picking me up at dawn…_"

"_Yeah… it's all worth it for the joy of being a mum, isn't it?_" Janine asked, almost sounding as though she didn't believe that was possible for a second.

Katy picked at her piece of cake. "Apart from the sleep deprivation and feeling like an alien for the first few months…"

"_Yeah._" Amira agreed. "_And not being a slave to the pay packet has its consolations._"

Jean nodded. "_Yeah. If only I could think of some. Not that I don't love working here, 'cos I do._"

"_If you can afford a necklace like that, you don't have to worry about pay packets._" Michael pointed out, looking at Amira's necklace.

"_I wish! It was a gift._"

"_Oh, right, what?_" Tyler asked angrily. "_So you're making out he gave it to you? What are you trying to… what, you trying to make my girlfriend jealous?_"

"_Right, tell you what fellas, why don't we retire to the kitchen?_" Alfie suggested, sensing the tense atmosphere between the brothers. "_Do the washing up? Leave the ladies here to gossip. Come on, let's go._"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Jean, Katy, Janine and Amira sat listening to them arguing in the kitchen.

"At least it's not one of you lot causing the problem this time." Janine pointed out smugly to Katy.

The teenager narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, don't all Mitchell gatherings end up in a fight?"

"Not all of them." Katy snapped. "Besides, you wouldn't know a family if it bit you on the arse, Janine."

"Yeah? Well at least my baby will have a proper family."

"Really? Until Michael realises what a manipulative cow you are and runs away. I wouldn't blame him."

Janine laughed. "Just because he had enough of your peroxide sister. What? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Now it was Katy's turn to laugh. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I dunno… maybe because you fancied Michael and he didn't want to know? Is that it? You couldn't have him so you settled for Tyler?"

Katy stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair over, causing Jean to jump and cover her ears with her hands. "Settled? Tyler is worth ten of Michael. And I couldn't have Michael? You wanna check your facts on that one, Janine. He lost Roxy, never stood a chance with Ronnie and me… well… we all make mistakes when we're drunk, don't we?"

"Amira." Anthony's voice cut through the stunned silence, making them all jump and turn to look at him warily. "We're going."

x-x

"So you actually told Janine that you slept with Michael?" Tyler asked as he walked her home the next morning.

Katy pulled a face. "She was just really annoying me!"

"Great." Tyler laughed and took one hand off Ruby's pram to put his arm around her.

"Katy!"

The teenager looked up and saw her sister hurrying towards her with Amy balanced on her hip. With a smile and quick kiss, Tyler left them and headed towards the Emporium.

"Morning. Where you off to in such a hurry?" She asked, ruffling her niece's hair.

Roxy smiled meaningfully but shook her head. "Nowhere."

"Where are you going?" Katy repeated, suspiciously. The blonde was definitely up to something and her sister intended to find out.

With a quick look around, Roxy grasped Katy's arm and pulled her in the direction of the Vic. Knocking quietly on the door, they waited for Alfie to open it and went inside. To Katy's surprise, Billy was already there, leaning against the bar. Roxy sat down, motioning for her sister to do the same. Turning Ruby's pram so that she could see her daughter, Katy listened curiously.

"_Right, so the delivery is on for lunchtime today. You still up for it, yeah?_" Roxy asked the two men.

"_Yeah, absolutely, yeah._" Alfie agreed, not looking 100% sure.

"_OK, good._" The blonde smiled. "_Billy? You up for it?_"

Their cousin didn't look too happy. "_What if Derek shows up?_"

"_He won't!_" Roxy assured him, rolling her eyes. "_Anyway, I'm the one that's actually taking the delivery, yeah. All you two have to do is be ready to bring the booze back here. Simple._"

"Sounds like Rox is doing the dangerous part." Katy pointed out. "She's the one who'll be seen."

"_Yeah._" Billy agreed slowly.

Roxy nodded. "_Right._" She turned to her sister with a smirk. "You better get off to school before our darling older sister finds out you're late. Again."

"I ain't going in today." Katy told her with a shrug. "Not if you're ripping Derek off. I want to be part of that."

"No way, little sister. You need to pass these exams."

"Yeah, and I will. But I'm not letting you have all the fun!"

Roxy sighed. "Fine, just don't tell Ron."

"Like I would!" Katy laughed. "Alfie, you don't mind if Ruby goes upstairs with Ames, do you?"

"Course not. Two little princesses are even better than one, ain't they?" He agreed immediately with a smile.

x-x

At the agreed time, Katy and Roxy made their way to stand outside R&R, waiting for the delivery. Katy had managed to get her hands on Janine's keys to the club under the pretence of thinking that Whitney had mentioned she was going to see her step-aunt. Janine hadn't looked convinced when the Mitchell wandered in asking if she'd seen her friend but, in the split second that Janine's back was turned Katy had grabbed the keys from the tray on her desk.

So, when the van drew up outside the club, Roxy pulled them out of her pocket and moved towards the door. "_Hi, d'you wanna just stick 'em down there?_" She called to the man who was opening the door of the van. "_I'm just opening up, yeah?_"

Katy narrowed her eyes as Roxy turned and stuck they keys in the lock. She was sure that Andy, who she'd seen with Derek the day before, had just stopped beside them before moving away quickly. The tiny glimpse of his face almost convinced the teenager that it was him, but why would he have been acting so shiftily.

Unless it was something to do with Derek.

Shaking her head, Katy dismissed the thought and returned her attention to the matter in hand. The man had finished unloading the boxes of vodka and Roxy was hovering in the doorway of R&R, waiting for him to leave.

"_Cheers._" He said at last, getting back into the cab of his van.

"_Cheers, see you later._" She replied, before shooting Katy a wary smile and motioning her head slightly.

The teenager nodded and moved to catch Alfie and Billy's attention from their hiding place around the corner while Roxy locked the club door again. They looked ridiculous; Alfie in his West Ham hat and sunglasses and Billy in a balaclava. Katy shook her head and rolled her eyes as they moved quickly towards the sisters.

Gathering up a couple of boxes each, the four of them retreated to the Vic. Once they were safely in the cellar, Billy opened the boxes and checked the contents. Smirking with the satisfaction of getting one over on Derek, the sisters were ready to celebrate.

"_Oi, we are like the Bonnie and Clyde of dodgy vodka!_" Roxy told Alfie with a broad grin. He chuckled.

Billy wasn't so enthusiastic. "_Yeah? Well who am I then?_"

"_You're the other one._ You and Katy are our gang." Alfie told him with a grin. "_We'd look great in that clobber, wouldn't we?_"

"_Yes we would._" Roxy agreed with a nod.

"_Bonnie and Clyde's gang all got shot, didn't they?_" Billy pointed out, breaking the mood. Katy rolled her eyes and pulled a bottle out of the box to examine it.

"_Yeah, well…_" Alfie said with a shrug, plucking the alcohol from the teenager's hands and raising his eyebrows. "_Listen, we'll be alright as long as we're careful!_"

"_Especially when Derek finds out he's been ripped off…_"

Roxy sighed. "_Billy… We just keep our heads down and we keep schtum, that's it._"

"_We don't we just sell all this lot on the cheap?_" He suggested nervously. "_My mate Dan will take it off our hands._"

"_No, no, no!_"

"Where's the fun in that?" Katy demanded, shaking her head.

"_Listen,_" Roxy nodded. "_Half the fun is gonna be making Derek pay for his own booze and I can't wait!_"

Alfie snorted with laughed. "_Yeah, well not with that grin on your face, though darlin'! Right, I'm gonna put the kettle on and start steaming these labels off._ Katy, you can help."

"_No… no, wait!_" Billy complained. "_I've gotta get back to work. Janine'll be looking for me._"

"_Billy, it's only half an hour!_"

"_You two are being so cautious. Come on!_" Roxy scolded them.

"_Listen. We wanna get away with this in one piece, don't we? So I'm gonna put the kettle on and start steaming. OK, Bonnie?_" Alfie retorted.

"_Yes, Clyde._"

"Right, you can give these back to Janine then, if you're off Bill." Katy said, throwing her cousin the keys she'd 'borrowed' earlier. As she followed Alfie up the cellar steps, she grinned at the anxious expression on Billy's face.


	142. Chapter 142

"Ty… if you're annoyed with Ant then you need to talk to him about it, not me." Katy sighed pushing Ruby's pram through the gardens in the Square. She swapped her mobile to her other ear, pressing it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Yeah but–"

"No buts, Ty. Sort it." She ordered with a smile. "I'll speak to you later."

As soon as she'd pushed her mobile back into her pocket a large hand settled on her shoulder and Katy was forced to stifle a scream. Quickly she whirled around and glared at the person who'd startled her. With relief she realised it was Andy. Noticing she was scared, he held his hands up and backed off.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"It's alright. Just… next time maybe say something rather than grabbing me." Katy suggested with a weak smile.

"Yeah, sorry… I just wanted to ask. That blonde you were with… who is she?"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Fancy her, do you?"

"Err… something like that." He agreed with a shrug.

"It's my sister, Roxy. You want her number, or…?"

Andy shook his head. "Nah, don't worry… I'll sort it."

He gave Katy a fleeting smile and headed away, leaving the teenager totally confused. She stared after him for a minute then shrugged and carried on across the Square towards the Vic, deciding to tell Roxy about the strange conversation. When she arrived, however, the idea went completely out of her head as she found her sister totally shaken up.

"What's happened?" She demanded, looking between Roxy and Alfie.

"Derek… he knows about the vodka. He wants it back." Alfie told her quietly. "Roxy said it was only her involved."

"What do we do now?" Katy asked.

Roxy shook her head. "We do nothing."

Katy raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. She was not a fan of letting Derek win. While she waited for Roxy to finish her shift, Katy went upstairs and played with Ruby, Amy and Shenice. After a little while the blonde appeared and the sisters went home. They walked in silence, both deep in their own thoughts.

Just as they were sitting down to dinner, neither sister had mentioned anything to Ronnie or the others, there was a loud bang on the door. Glancing at each other, Katy moved towards the door but her sister shook her head.

"_I'll get it._" Roxy said quickly.

Katy followed anyway, leaning against the stairs as her sister opened the door. There was no one there. Shooting a puzzled look over her shoulder, Roxy went outside and peered around, looking for whoever had knocked.

From behind her sister, Katy suddenly saw someone in a dark top walking towards Roxy and moved forwards, wondering what was going on.

"_What are you doing?_" Roxy demanded as the man grabbed her arm. She struggled and Katy opened the door wider.

"_Shush!_" The man said and Katy realised it was Andy.

"_SHIRL!_" Roxy shouted as her younger sister tried to prise his hands off her arm.

"Andy, what?"

He shushed them again, reaching into his pocket. Katy flinched involuntarily, expecting a weapon of some kind to be pointed at her.

"_Please just… don't, alright?_" Roxy murmured, clearly following her sister's train of thought.

"_Be quiet._" Andy ordered. "_Here… Here!_" He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a bulging brown envelope, which he pushed into Roxy's hands. "_Take it. Take it!_"

"What's going on?" Ronnie demanded furiously, appearing in the kitchen door and glaring at the man. Then recognition crossed her face. "Andy, isn't it?"

He nodded. "_I'm not mentioning any names, but somebody is not very happy with you._" He warned Roxy. She had opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. "_You do what you want with that. I don't want anything to do with the Mitchells._"

The three sisters stared at him in confusion. Behind them they heard the familiar footsteps caused by Shirley's boots and looked around. She was staring at Andy in annoyance. He nodded.

"_Shirley._"

Then he turned and left, closing the front door behind him firmly.

"_Is this what I think it is?_" Roxy demanded, turning to the three woman staring at her in a mixture of surprise, confusion and horror. She held out the envelope of money and the photo of her face.

"Oh my god…" Ronnie muttered, taking the photo.

Shirley snatched it off her and looked at it for a moment before clenching her jaw. "_It's Derek Branning._"

"_No… no, Shirl. Jack wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let that happen._" Roxy argued, looking at her older sister. Ronnie's face had gone white.

"_Well who else is it, then?_" Shirley demanded. The sisters didn't speak, unable to answer the question. "_You know Derek. He's gonna find out what happens if you cross the Mitchells._" Shirley assured her firmly.

"Obviously Jack didn't know anything about this." Katy said, trying to reassure both her sisters at once. The four women had lost their appetites and left the food with Jay and the children in the kitchen. "He wouldn't have let Derek do anything like this."

"No." Roxy agreed, nodding. "Jack obviously didn't know…"

"So what do we do now?" Katy asked, turning to look at Shirley. She hadn't spoken for almost an hour and was clearly plotting something in her head.

Shirley smiled dangerously. "We let them think they succeeded."

"What?" Ronnie and Roxy breathed together.

"We let them think that Andy took care of Roxy." Shirley said.

"You think that'll work?"

The older woman shrugged at the teenager's question. "If Jack knows about the plan then it'll freak him out and if he doesn't…"

"He'll be furious." Katy finished the sentence with a grin.


	143. Chapter 143

There was a loud knock on the door. Katy stood up and went to open it, the television remote still clutched in her hand and a piece of toast in the other. She clenched her jaw slightly as she saw who was standing on the doorstep.

"Oh… hi Jack." She muttered, trying to sound normal.

"Morning, Katy." He replied civilly.

"_What d'you want?_" Shirley demanded, appearing behind the teenager.

"_I found this._" Jack held out one of his daughter's dolls. "_I thought Amy might want it._"

"_Well I'll see she gets it._" Shirley told him, snatching the toy and glaring at him. "_Was there anything else?_"

"_Yeah… I thought I might be able to see her._"

There was a pause as Shirley looked at him. "_That might be a bit difficult 'cos she's not here._"

"_Well, where is she then?_" Jack demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"_At Billy and Lola's._"

"_Yeah? And what's she doing there?_"

"_Roxy didn't come home last night._" Shirley told him bluntly. Jack's eyes flicked to Katy's face and she bit her lip, moulding her face into an anxious expression. "_I'm a bit worried to be honest._"

"Katy? Where is she?"

"I dunno… Jack." The teenager muttered, her eyes wide. "She called me to say she had to pop to the shop and could I watch Amy for a bit longer and then she never turned up. I've had to take the kids over to Billy and Lola's 'cos I've got school."

"And she hasn't called or text or nothing?" He demanded, looking worried.

Katy shook her head. "Nothing."

"Right…"

He turned and headed quickly away. Shirley raised her eyebrows at Katy and closed the door.

"I think we can safely say he didn't know what his brother was planning." Katy said, shaking her head and nodding towards the living room. Shirley didn't look like she agreed. "I really have to go. Can you watch the kids?"

Shirley nodded. "Course."

x-x

Katy had just got in from school and dropped her bag on the sofa when there was a loud banging on the front door. She sighed, kicked off her shoes and moved to the hallway to answer it.

"I'll get it." Shirley said as she passed. Leaning against the doorframe, Katy watched as the woman let Jack in. "_Oh, what? Twice in one day? This is beginning to be a habit._"

"_Is Roxy back?_" He asked, ignoring the insult.

"_No._"

"_Well, have you heard from her?_"

"_What's the matter, Jack?_" Shirley demanded. "_You look worried._"

He moved his gaze to the teenager. "_Have you heard from her?_"

"_Something you're not telling me?_" The woman shouted at him.

Jack's tone changed immediately and he could no longer meet their eyes. "_She could be in some trouble._"

"What have you done to my sister?" Katy demanded furiously, stepping towards him.

"_What sort of trouble?_"

"_Look… it weren't my idea, alright? This wasn't my idea._"

"_Oh, you knew?_" Roxy asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"_Told you he was in on it._"

Katy felt disappointed. She'd really wanted to believe that Jack hadn't known about what was going on. For Ronnie's sake she'd just started trusting him again and then he'd gone and done this. She shook her head.

"_What, d'you think that's funny, do ya?_" He demanded angrily. "_Making me think something's happened to her?_"

"_Nearly as funny as you trying to get her hurt in the first place._"

"_This has got nothing to do with you!_" Jack shouted.

"_It's got everything to do with me!_" Shirley shrieked back furiously.

From the living room crying suddenly broke through the tense atmosphere.

"_No, no, no! Stop it!_" Roxy ordered. "_Stop it! Shirl, it's alright. I'll deal with this OK?_ Katy… go and sort out the kids."

"But, Rox–" Katy started. Her sister shook her head.

Rolling her eyes, the teenager went into the living room and picked up her daughter who was crying loudly. Amy clambered onto her lap as she sat down and James crawled over as well. Scooping him off the floor, Katy soothed the three of them as best she could.

Suddenly she heard the unmistakeable sound of someone being punched in the face and gently disentangled herself so that she could stand up and move to the door. Pulling it almost closed so that Amy, who had followed her to the doorway, wouldn't see what had happened, Katy peered through. Jack was clutching his face and wincing in pain.

"Good one." Katy muttered, nodding with approval. Roxy raised her eyebrows and the teenager smiled and closed the door, turning on the television to distract the children even further.

As the shouting in the kitchen got louder, Shirley turned the volume up on the television. Katy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The older woman shrugged and scooped James onto her lap. Katy bounced her daughter on her knee and wrapped an arm around Amy who was snuggled into her side.

x-x

"Derek was in the pub earlier." Shirley said that evening.

Katy was sitting at the table in the corner finishing off some homework and Shirley was settled on the sofa, her feet up on the coffee table. The teenager looked up at her words and put her pen down on her book, leaning back in the chair.

"He bought me a drink… made a toast to new beginnings. I added 'and old enemies'. He needs taking down a peg or two."

"Or ten." Katy muttered. "So, what are we gonna do? He cannot get away with taking on Roxy."

"He's gonna learn that you don't cross the Mitchells." Shirley agreed.

"How?"

"I'm working on a plan."

"Well count me in." Katy told her firmly, picking up her pen again and flicking through her History text book as she heard the front door open and Ronnie calling that she was home. "Just… maybe don't tell Ron."


	144. Chapter 144

"What's that?" Roxy asked, dropping into the empty seat at the kitchen table beside Katy. The teenager shrugged and returned her attention to the magazine she was flicking through. "It's got your name on it… and the prison logo... what have you done?"

That got Katy's attention and she snatched the envelope out of her sister's hand and ripped it open. "I ain't done nothing…"

"Ron, Katy's got a letter from the law!" Roxy blurted before Ronnie had even entered the kitchen properly. Ronnie raised her eyebrows at Katy and put James down in his highchair. Then she moved behind her sister and plucked the letter out of her hands before she could react.

"Oi!"

"It's a visiting order." Ronnie told them, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Phil wants to see Katy… on the 8th at half four. That's next Thursday."

"Why?" The younger Mitchell sisters chorused.

"No idea. You'll have to go and find out."

"Shirley won't be happy." Roxy pointed out, almost happily. "She's been trying to see Phil for ages and he won't let her."

"Who's going to see Phil?" Shirley demanded from behind them. Guiltily the three sisters turned to see her leaning in the doorway, fixing them with an annoyed scowl.

"He sent me a visiting order." Katy told her, grabbing it off her sister and holding it out to Shirley.

The blonde woman took it suspiciously and read it carefully. Then she glared at it, threw it back on the kitchen table and stalked out of the room. A couple of seconds later they heard the front door slam loudly.

"What d'you think he wants?" Katy mused, resting her chin in the palm of one hand and wrapping the other hand around her mug of coffee distractedly.

"I dunno, but you better get off to school or you're gonna be late. Alcock's already rung me once this week about the coursework you keep 'forgetting'. I don't want another call. I bored of being nice to him." Ronnie said with a smirk, pushing Katy towards the back door. The teenager sighed, grabbed her jacket and bag off the counter and downed the last of her coffee before leaving.

As she made her way across the Square, Tyler left his house and jogged to catch up with her, slinging an arm casually around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and linked the fingers of her right hand with his.

"I feel like I ain't seen you in ages." He said, almost whining.

"That's 'cos you ain't." Katy pointed out. "You were away at that antiques fair at the weekend and I've been doing coursework and stuff every night."

"Well… its St David's day and you're Welsh… that calls for a celebration of some kind, don't it?" Tyler told her as they stopped by the entrance to the gardens.

Katy laughed and nodded as Tyler linked the fingers on both their hands and pressed her against the fence, kissing her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Katherine Mitchell." Ronnie shouted across the Square a while later, making both of them jump and spring apart guiltily. "You are late for school. I swear that if you don't move in the next twenty seconds I will ground you."

"You can't ground me." Katy replied, not sounding totally sure. "I'm an adult."

"You're my baby sister; I can do what I want."

Katy considered arguing but changed her mind. "I better get going."

"Yeah." Tyler agreed with a nod, spotting the look on Ronnie's face. "Catch you later."

x-x

"Babe… you said we could do something tonight." Tyler complained into his mobile. Katy sighed and clamped her own phone between her ear and her chin as she struggled to get Amy into her coat.

"I know and I'm really sorry." She apologised. "But I've got to watch the kids 'cos Rox is working at the Vic and Ron's out with Jack. Then I've got an essay to write because I thought the deadline was next Friday, but it's tomorrow. Ruby's teething and James has got a cold and Amy's nagging me for sweets."

"D'you need a hand?" Tyler asked. Katy was sure he was trying to stifle a laugh and growled slightly.

"Yes… help would be very much appreciated."

"Right… I'll be over in five. We can take the kids to the playground and then I'll watch them for a bit while you do some work." He offered. Despite her bad mood, Katy smiled.

"Thank you."

By the time all three children and Katy were ready to go out, Tyler was at the door. He took charge of the pram while his girlfriend balanced James on her hip and held tightly onto Amy's hand.

"Ahh… proper little family outing." Derek sneered as they passed him on their way across the Square.

"Ignore him." Tyler muttered, putting a hand on the small of her back and propelling her forwards without reacting. She clenched her jaw and nodded.

They had a lovely time at the park. Katy sat on the swing with Ruby while Amy chased Tyler round in circles pretending to be a lion. James attempted to join in, toddling after them slowly. When he was bored of being chased, Tyler swooped down and gathered up a child under each arm, whirling them around the playground and making aeroplane noises.

"Come on then." Katy said reluctantly after a while. "We'd better get going. The kids need their tea."

Once Amy was settled at the table and James and Ruby were in their high chairs with their dinner in front of them, Katy put Tyler's dinner in front of him. Seconds later it was half gone and Katy smirked and shook her head.

"Honestly!" She laughed, sitting down and spooning Ruby's dinner into her mouth. The six-month-old turned her nose up at it, batting the spoon away. Katy sighed. "Come on, babe… you like this green one."

"Let me." Tyler suggested, putting his plate and cutlery in the sink and moving to take her place. Katy sighed and handed him the jar of baby food and spoon, sitting at the table and starting on her own dinner.

"How are you so good with kids?" The girl demanded, taking a bite of pasta.

Tyler shrugged. "Who knows. Never had much to do with them before I met you."

"Great… so you're a natural, putting me to shame."

He chuckled. "Shame? Are you kidding? You're amazing with them."

"Whatever."

After managing to get Ruby to eat, Tyler was about to say something when the little girl stunned them both.

"Da…" She exclaimed loudly, banging her fists on the high chair tray. "Da!"

"Oh great." Katy muttered. "Her first word."

"Did she say dad?" Tyler asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah… she hasn't said mum yet and you ain't even her dad."

Tyler looked at her and nodded, putting the spoon and empty baby food jar in the sink. "Thanks."

"Oh, Ty, I didn't mean that." Katy apologised quickly as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Come on. I just meant…"

"See you later, kids." He said with a grin, which vanished as he looked at his girlfriend before stalking out of the back door.


	145. Chapter 145

"But he ain't her dad." Whitney pointed out with a shrug the next day. The two girls had bumped into each other as Katy was making her way back from school.

"I know… but I s'pose he's the closest thing she's got. And he was there when she was born and everything. He's always been in her life. I guess it's natural that… I dunno… he'd feel like her dad?" Katy reasoned with a sigh. "He's really upset with me, Whit."

"Well… talk to him then."

Katy shook her head. "I tried. He was all quiet and stuff. Ant said he's been in a really bad mood."

"Look… I'm going to see Lauren. Come with me… it'll take your mind off things for a while." The younger girl suggested.

Nodding, the Mitchell pushed her arm through Whitney's and they headed over to the Brannings'. Lauren answered the door almost immediately and beamed at them.

"Oh, hey! You alright? Come in."

"Oh… Lucy's here." Katy muttered, spotting the blonde in the kitchen. "Maybe I should…"

Lauren shook her head. "Please stay."

With a sigh the Mitchell agreed, dumping her bag in the hall next to Whitney's college folder.

"_D'you mind if we join you?_" Whitney asked, going into the kitchen and smiling weakly at Lucy. She didn't answer, but smiled at the girls.

Lauren grinned and picked up a bottle of wine from the counter. "_Good job I nicked this from my mum's stash then, ain't it! I'll get the glasses!_"

Her three friends couldn't help smiling and shaking their heads at her as she danced over to the cupboard and retrieved the glasses. Lauren poured each of them a glass of wine while Whitney got plates from the cupboard.

They settled down to their lunch of chips and wine, talking as though they were all the best of friends. Katy, Whitney and Lucy were all making an effort for Lauren's sake, although the Mitchell hadn't forgotten about the blonde's actions, let alone forgiven her.

"_Nah, I don't wanna be hammered for school._" Lucy argued, stopped Lauren topping up her drink. "_Plus if I did, Dad will sever my limbs._"

"_That's alright. Just sue him for compo._" Whitney suggested. They all laughed.

"_Hey… Imagine if we could sue our parents!_" Lauren said excitedly, tipping the remainder of the wine in the bottle into her own glass. "_All _four_ of us, we'd be billionaires._"

"I doubt I'd get far. Both my parents are dead. I doubt you get compensation from beyond the grave!" Katy pointed out, biting savagely on a chip and raising her eyebrows.

"_Nah, I'm not interested in all that._" Whitney told them, shaking her head. "_Money don't make you happy, does it?_"

"_Yeah?" Well how would you know if you've never had it?_" Lucy asked.

Katy nodded. "And to be fair, it does help."

"_I tell you why…_" Whitney said seriously, chewing on her mouthful of chips. "_I've never been so happy than when me and _Fatboy_ are sitting on that smelly sofa of his eating crisps. That don't cost nothing, does it?_"

"_Have you seen the price of potatoes nowadays?_" Lucy joked. They all snorted with laughter.

"_You seen the price of everything!_" Lauren exclaimed, slurring her words. "_D'you… D'you know what? This is what really winds me up, yeah… right… th- they cut people's benefits, the axe loads of peoples' jobs… but the price of things just keeps getting higher and higher!_"

"_You don't know what it's like to be skint, Lauren._" Whitney pointed out.

The younger girl looked affronted. "_Whitney, I work at my dad's low-rent car lot._"

"_Oh how terrible for you._" Whitney replied, putting on a posh accent.

"_Oh, shut up!_"

"_No… Whitney's right._" Lucy agreed. "_You don't know what proper skint is if you've got a family to fall back on and a nice house._"

"_No, it don't mean I don't understand_."

"_Yeah, you don't know what it's like to be skint. That's the way it is._"

"I mean, I used to be proper skint all the time… we had no money for anything. Now I ain't skint anymore." Katy agreed with a shrug. "It's just swings and roundabouts, ain't it? The money don't make you happy, but it's good to have it in case."

"_Rubbish._" Lauren scoffed.

Whitney shook her head. "_No, you've gotta appreciate the small things in life._"

"_Oh, right…_" Lauren said pulling a face. "_Well we'll see how happy you are, right, when you can't pay for your rent or for those crisps._"

"_Well it's important, innit? Family, friends, love…_"

"_Crisps…_" Lauren added sarcastically.

Katy shook her head. "Whit's right. I'm just lucky that the money came with the rest of it."

"_Yeah, and what about security._" Lucy asked. "_Knowing that you don't have to rely on your dad… _or your sisters… _or some sappy guy?_"

"Oi! I'm on your side here." Katy snapped. "Don't make this about me."

"_Alright… we might be in a recession, but I'm going to make it… one way or another._"

"_Eurgh!_" Lauren exclaimed, standing up shakily from the table. "_You three… you three are scaring me. Right! Right… where did my nan hide her sherry?_"

Her friends exchanged a look as Lauren retrieved a stepladder and went in search of more alcohol.

"_Sherry?_"

"_Sherry!_"

"_Sherry baby!_" The four of them sang, immediately forgetting the serious conversation they'd been having moments before.

By the time they'd finished their chips, Lauren was incredibly drunk. Katy sighed in annoyance as she, Lucy and Whitney cleared up. The younger girl found a packet of crisps from somewhere, climbed on one of the kitchen chairs and proceeded to sprinkle them over Whitney.

"_I'm gonna go._" Lucy announced, putting the paper from the chips in the bin. It was only then that she noticed the empty alcohol bottles. "_Lauren! Lauren, you caned all that drink?_"

"_Two bottles to yourself?_" Whitney demanded.

Katy shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell?"

There was no time to have a go at her because they heard the front door opening and Tanya calling a greeting to her daughter. Immediately the teenagers began to panic, rushing around the room.

"_That is my mum!_" Lauren said unnecessarily. "_She can't see me like this! Turn the music off!_"

Katy hit the switch on the radio as Lucy pushed Lauren through the backdoor and into the yard and Whitney covered the wine glasses with the dish cloth. Lucy sat on the counter by the door, Katy dropped into a kitchen chair and Whitney leant against the side as the kitchen door opened and Tanya appeared.

"_She just left._" Lucy explained as casually as she could.

"_Oh… she said she was going to pop in and see me before she went back to work._" Tanya told them, looking slightly disappointed. She looked around, slightly suspicious of their shifty expressions. "_Did you have a nice lunch?_"

"_Yeah, great…_"

"_Good._" Whitney agreed. "_It was nice._"

"Yeah."

"Well… I better be off." Lucy said with a smile, grabbing her jacket and bag. "Gotta get to school."

"I'll come with you." Whitney suggested before Katy could open her mouth. "College…"

They vanished through the door before either Tanya or the Mitchell could say anything. When they were alone, Katy sent the blonde woman a smile, trying to stop the suspicious looks she was being sent. Tanya, however, was having none of it.

"What's happened?" She demanded.

Katy shook her head. "Nothing. Just… well, me and Lucy don't really get on so it was a bit… you know…"

"Hmm… is that all?"

"Yeah, course. What else would there be?" Katy asked shrugging. "I better go too… I said I'd help out in the club this afternoon… help Ron with rotas and stuff…"


	146. Chapter 146

By Monday, Tyler still wasn't speaking to Katy and she'd had enough of trying to make it up to him. She decided that if he was going to be moody he could get over it on his own. She had other things to think about. Apart from the essay she was supposed to have handed in on Friday – which she hadn't done and skived the lesson to avoid handing in – Katy had three other essays to finish by the end of the week.

"You need a night out, babe." Lauren told her that afternoon when Katy called in at the car lot on her way home.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, you do. Fats is playing… it's Manic Monday ain't it. He's your mate, you need to support him. Aaaannnddd it's Janine and Michael's engagement party at the Vic. That means free drinks!"

"I'm not sure… Tyler will be there and–"

"He's not talking to you, yes I know that!" Lauren butted in, rolling her eyes. "But we're going, so stop being difficult."

Katy sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this particular argument. Promising that she would be there, the teenager said goodbye and went home, wishing she hadn't called in to see Lauren after all.

Just before she reached the gate to the back yard, Tyler shouted her name across the Square. Katy turned at once and smiled hopefully at him. His face was expressionless as he approached and her heart sank slightly.

"You alright?" She asked. "I've been calling but…"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Look… Michael and Janine are having a party at the Vic. I just wandered if you…"

"Yeah, I'd love to come." Katy answered, not even needing to hear the question. A small smile appeared on Tyler's face. "Listen… I didn't mean that you weren't Ruby's dad. I mean, if you want to be her dad, then I'd love it. I just… I don't know why I said it. I'm sorry. I guess I was just stressed about the visiting order from Phil and all my school work and Derek and stuff."

Tyler reached out and held her hand. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I guess I just forget sometimes that she isn't mine. You were pregnant when I met you and I was there when you went into labour and stuff. It just… feels like she's my daughter."

"You're the best dad she'll ever have." Katy told him honestly. "I wish you were her dad."

"When did we get so sappy?" Tyler asked, laughing.

Katy shook her head and pulled a face. "I don't know. Let's stop this now… what time's this party?"

"Seven-ish."

"Well then, we've got some time before hand to say sorry properly."

Tyler grinned. "Ant's out…"

"Perfect."

x-x

"_Oh, here they are!_" Alfie announced. "_The soon-to-be happy couple! Mr and Mrs Moon._"

Bianca laughed. "_Fat chance of that, Alfie. Think you'll find she's keeping her own name._"

"_Mr and Mrs Butcher, then._" Tyler joked.

"_Can we have some champagne, please, Alfie?_" Janine demanded as they passed the table Katy and Tyler were sitting at with Anthony and Amira. Michael suddenly looked far from happy.

"_Coming up sweetheart._"

"Hope you wouldn't keep your name if we ever got married." Tyler muttered, leaning in and kissing Katy.

She smirked. "Course I would… once a Mitchell, always a Mitchell."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?" Tyler leant in and kissed her again, cupping her face with his hands.

"Oh, give it a rest, you two!" Alfie ordered. "I'm glad you've made up and everything… he was a right mopey git the last few days."

"Aww… did you miss me?" Katy teased, putting on a soppy voice.

"Get lost." Tyler batted her hands away, grinning. He stood up and pulled Katy over to the bar to get a drink. "_Janine… I hope you've been stashing your cash, darlin'._ _That ain't love in his eyes, it's pound signs._"

"_For your information Tyler, Michael and I have an arrangement. This has nothing to do with money._" She said seriously.

"_What sort of arrangement?_"

"_What, like a pre-nup?_" Amira asked.

Katy winced. "Ouch!"

"_Yeah… she's not getting her hands on my pension._" Michael joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Alfie shook his head. "_That's not very romantic, is it? Eh?_"

"_Yeah, but practical, though, init?_" Kim pointed out.

"_Hey, another glass of champagne for Kimberley please._" Janine said, apparently pleased that someone was seeing things from her point of view. Katy raised her eyebrows and exchanged a look with Bianca behind Janine's back.

"A pre-nup?" Katy hissed to Tyler as they waited for Jean to serve them. "I knew Janine was tight, but seriously?"

He laughed. "Yeah… although I bet you'd having me sign a pre-nup before I even got the ring on your finger."

"Too right!"

"Thanks, Jean." Katy smiled, handing over the money for the round of drinks. "Come on. You can help me carry all these."

"_This better not just be lemonade._" Lauren warned as Katy handed her her drink.

The older girl rolled her eyes. "No, don't worry. There's vodka in it."

"_Nice one!_"

"_My dad reckons Michael's only marrying her for the money._" Lucy said, looking past them to where Janine and Michael were standing.

"_Meanwhile he's got Mandy living under his roof._" Whitney chipped in, defensively.

"_And her mum._" Lucy added, pulling a face.

"_Oh… don't start girls!_" Lauren warned. "_Right, tonight is all about having fun! Until tomorrow, nothing else matters, yeah?_"

"_Cheers to that!_"

"_Yeah, cheers._" Whitney and Katy chorused.

"And Katy here is in a better mood because she'd made up with Mr Right." Lauren added, winking.

Katy swatted at her arm. "Leave it out." She turned and headed back towards Tyler.

"Yeah, run off back to him, then." Lauren joked, earning herself a rude hand gesture in return.

x-x

"_Oi! That was mine!_" Tyler complained as Lauren picked up his drink from the table and downed it. Katy watched him follow her to the bar, moving to stand closer so she could hear the conversation.

"_Alright, chill out. It's a free bar… get another one._" She told him with a shrug. "_Alfie?_"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"_Hi… can I have a vodka cranberry, please?_"

Alfie sighed. "_OK, come on, darlin', you know I can't serve you alcohol, alright._"

"_Will you get me one?_" Lauren asked Tyler, pleadingly.

"_Listen… why don't I get you a soft drink, yeah?_"

"_No, you're alright._" She said, looking embarrassed. "_Well, we're ditching this for Manic Mondays anyway. You up for it?_"

"_Nah… better stay with the family._" Tyler told her, glancing over his shoulder at Katy who shrugged.

"_Come on… it's boring here. Let's bring those pecs somewhere else…_" She told him, running her hands over his chest.

"Oi!" Katy snapped, stepping forward.

"_Oh… come here. I'm only joking!_" She said grinning and throwing her arms around her friend. "_You coming?_"

"Nah… I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit. You go with Whit and Lucy."

"_Oh, right… well Fatboy's DJing._"

"I know that. I might pop in later."

Lauren's face fell. "_Alright… your loss._"


	147. Chapter 147

"What the hell happened to you the other night?" Katy demanded into the speaker of her mobile on Thursday morning. On the other end of the line Lauren groaned loudly. "Please don't tell me you're hungover again?"

"What?"

"Lauren!"

"What?" Her friend repeated.

"Oh, don't worry about it." The teenager snapped and hung up.

Katy had been hoping for a normal conversation with her most self-absorbed friend to take her mind off the fact that she was supposed to be going to the prison later that day to see her cousin. Before that, she had three double lessons to get through with an essay to hand in for each.

Instead she just got more wound up because Lauren had clearly been drinking again. After moving in with Anthony and Tyler – who had promised to keep an eye on her – Katy, Whitney and Lucy had hoped the Lauren might settle down a bit. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

The day went incredibly slowly and, by the time the bell rang for the end of the day Katy felt like she was going insane. But then she was walking out of the school gates and into the nearest tube station, scanning her travel card and heading down the escalator to the platform.

x-x

Katy had to wait for a while on a hard plastic chair beside the reception in the prison. A guard came to check her visiting order suspiciously, earning himself a sarcastic smile from the teenager. He nodded towards a block of lockers and Katy put her things inside one; even having to take off her jewellery.

When she'd walked through a metal detector and been frisked, much to her annoyance, she was allowed into the visiting room. The teenager sat on another uncomfortable plastic chair and waited for her cousin to appear.

It wasn't a long wait before Phil emerged from a door at the other end of the room, flanked by other inmates, some of whom fixed Katy with unpleasant leers. She glared back at them.

"Oi!" Phil snapped at the man sitting at the table next to them. "Leave it out. That's my sister you're perving on."

"Sister?" Katy asked in amusement, considering that Phil had never referred to her as his sister before, raising an eyebrow. "In what sense?"

"In the sense that your old man married my mum." He pointed out.

"Fair enough…" Katy muttered. There were a couple of minutes of silence as they just stared at each other. Then the teenager got uncomfortable and moved her gaze to take in the visiting room. It was grey and boring and she met too many eyes so returned her attention to her cousin.

"So… how are the kids?" Phil asked, folding his arms and leaning backwards in his chair casually.

Katy shrugged. "Fine. You heard that Rox won the custody battle?"

Phil nodded and they retreated into their silence once more. Katy was dying to ask Phil why he'd sent her the visiting order and not Shirley or Jay or one of her sisters, but she was nervous about what his answer might be. Instead she waited for him to bring up the topic.

It didn't take long.

"Listen…" Phil muttered suddenly leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the table. He obviously had something important to say. "You and Ben are close, right?" Katy shrugged and nodded. "I need you to work on him… get him to come and see me so I can get him to drop this stupid story. My brief says my best bet is to plead guilty to manslaughter… but I'll still go down."

"I'll try, Phil, I really will." She assured him. "But you know what he's like. He's stubborn."

They stopped abruptly as one of the guards walked sharply towards them, leaning down to stare at them. "I hope this is an appropriate conversation?"

"What are you suggesting?" Katy demanded, raising an eyebrow and playing dumb. "Phil's my brother."

"You know what I mean, Miss Mitchell. You can't discuss anything inappropriate relating to the case, including witnesses." He clarified sarcastically. "You know that, Mitchell."

"Yeah, and we were talking about my nieces and nephew." Phil told him with a grim smile.

Katy looked at the guard with a closed expression on her face. "Our little James is ever so stubborn."

Not looking convinced, the guard wandered away and, when they felt it was safe, Phil resumed the conversation.

"Just do what you can, yeah? I'm counting on you. And not a word about any of this to anyone, understand?" He ordered, looking at her seriously. Katy nodded.

"Like I said, I'll try."

"There's something else I want you to do, too." Phil continued, dropping his voice even more. "Derek Branning."

"I'm sorry, what?" Katy asked, raising her eyebrows. "You're gonna need to clarify that request."

"I want you to keep an eye on him. We don't want him getting too big for his boots and thinking he can take over the Square just because I'm inside at the moment."

Katy sighed. "He's already taken out a hit on Rox because of the whole Amy thing." Phil looked outraged. "It was lucky he paid Andy… you know, the dodgy booze guy. Andy was clever enough to give Rox the cash and the photo Derek gave him. He knew not to take on the Mitchells."

"Is Roxy alright?"

"She was a bit shaken at first, but you know Rox. She soon bounced back."

"He needs teaching a lesson." Phil decided furiously. Katy couldn't decide whether it was because Derek had threatened Roxy, the fact she was a Mitchell or whether it was simply the fact that Derek was trying to take over Phil's territory that had made him so angry.

"Agreed, but how?" Katy asked, her eyes lighting up as she thought about getting even with the Branning. She leant forwards on her elbows. "I already got some mates to trash his car, but that's not enough. It's got to be something big so he gets the message."

"Visiting time's over, folks!" One of the guards shouted and all around them chairs were pushed back as the inmates said goodbye to their friends and family.

"I'll think about it and send you another visiting order for next week." Phil told her with a nod as he stood up. He didn't even attempt to hug her and neither did Katy expect him too. That would have been too strange to deal with.

"What should I tell the others about why you wanted to see me and not them?" Katy asked as he started to walk away back towards the prison.

Phil hesitated and then shot her a smirk. "Tell them you were the best Mitchell for the job."

Katy smirked back, turned on her heel and headed out of the visiting room, ignoring the leers of the men as she passed. After another security check, she retrieved her things from the locker and headed towards the tube station, thinking hard.

Her phone started ringing as she sat on the train, staring into space. It took her a couple of seconds to register it and she fumbled to press the button before it stopped. Ronnie's calming tones entered her ear and she couldn't help smiling. It had been such a strange experience vising Phil in prison and hearing her sister's voice reassured the teenager immensely.

"What happened?" Ronnie demanded. "What did he ask you to do?"

Katy laughed. "You're so suspicious, Ron!"

"No, I'm in touch with reality and I know Phil. What did he want?"

"He just asked me to talk to Ben, that's all. He thinks I'm the best Mitchell for the job." Katy told her, smugly.

Ronnie made a strange noise and then sighed. "Alright… are you on your way home?"

"Yeah. I'll be about half an hour I think."

"Stop at the chippy, will you? Fish and chips might cheer Shirley up a bit…. Well, maybe not, but it can't hurt!"


	148. Chapter 148

Katy didn't get the chance to speak to Ben until Sunday. He barely left Ian's house and she was so busy that there wasn't any time for her to pop round for a friendly chat. In the end the teenager had to call Tyler and ask him to babysit while she went round to see him.

Leaving Ruby and Amy with her boyfriend, Katy headed purposefully to the Beale's. She hadn't really decided on the best way to tackle her cousin yet; softly softly or straight to the point. As she stood on the doorstep waiting, she decided that it would be best to see how it went.

Mandy opened the door, looking her up and down with confusion.

"Hi… Is Ben here?" Katy asked, shooting her a look as though she though the blonde was particularly stupid.

"Yeah…" Mandy stood aside and Katy went in, going through the door into the living room and sitting on the sofa. "Ben… you've got a visitor."

"Who is it?" The boy shouted down the stairs a second or two later.

Katy sighed. "It's me, you idiot. Get down here."

There was the sound of feet on the stairs and Ben appeared, looking slightly wary. Katy decided then that the softly softly approach was probably the best route to take. She patted the sofa next to her and her cousin sat down.

For a while they just chatted normally, talking about school and movies and things. Katy started talking about the hot guy who'd just started at Walford High and Ben blushed slightly, causing the girl to start teasing him. When Ben started to get annoyed she stopped quickly, changing the subject.

"Listen, babe." She said at last with a sigh. "I've got to tell you something."

"What?" Ben demanded, immediately on his guard.

"I went to see your dad on Thursday."

"Why?"

"He sent me a visiting order. He wanted to know if you were OK."

"You're lying." He snapped, standing up and moving to stand behind the armchair, leaning on it.

Katy shrugged, not reacting. "I'm not. But if you want to believe he doesn't care that's your prerogative."

"He doesn't." Ben snapped again.

"Fine." Katy replied casually. She didn't say anything else, knowing that Ben would be thinking about what she'd said. By leaving him to stew it over for a moment or two, she was sure that he'd ask more questions.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Ben dropped into the armchair, leaning forward. "What did he say?"

"He asked if I'd seen much of you, whether you were living with Ian, whether you were OK." She said casually. "Then he said that he wished he had the chance to speak to you, to understand why you're lying about this. I'm going to see him again on Tuesday. Do you want me to get you a visiting order so you can come with me?"

As soon as she'd said the words Katy regretted them, knowing how Ben would react. Sure enough he was out of the chair again, clutching the back of it so tightly that his knuckles were going white.

"I knew it. I knew that was all he cared about. He doesn't give a shit about me. He just wants to save himself; to get out of prison."

"Look, Ben, I'm sorry, alright." Katy apologised. "I should go… I didn't mean to upset you. I'll see you tomorrow, OK…"

"Yeah, maybe." He snapped, pushing the living room door shut behind her with a bang.

x-x

"How did you get on with Ben yesterday?" Shirley asked over breakfast the next morning. She'd been out when Katy came in from Tyler's and didn't get back until the teenager had gone to bed.

"Not great." Katy said with a sigh. "I tried, but as soon as I mentioned Phil wanting to see him he realised what was going on."

"Little shit…" Shirley muttered, banging her coffee mug down on the table. "He needs putting in his place."

"Yeah, maybe… but I think he might be coming round a bit. He seemed genuinely interested when I said Phil had been asking how he was and stuff." Katy told her with a shrug, taking a bite of toast. "Maybe it's time to send in the cavalry."

"What d'you mean?"

"Who has Ben always been close to, huh? Who's always been able to get him to open up?"

"I dunno!" Shirley snapped, not in the mood for guessing games. "Who?"

"Hev, duh!"

Shirley thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Maybe I'll try and get through to Ian. There must be some piece of decency in him that'll mean he talks some sense into Ben."

"Are you serious?" Katy asked, starting to laugh. "You're going to have an actual conversation with Beale? Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah… I dunno… maybe it's what'll work."

The teenager stood up, arching an eyebrow. "Well I'll leave that one to you. I've got school… maybe I'll bump into Ben and I can see if anything's changed."

"Don't hold your breath." Shirley cautioned her.

"Don't worry, I ain't."

x-x

Katy waved at the party leaving the Vic as she made her way home from school that afternoon. Alfie and Roxy were talking Shenice, Tiffany, Morgan, Amy, James and Ruby for a picnic in the park. As she watched them go, Katy caught sight of Shirley sitting on the bench in the gardens and made her way over.

"So, did you see Ian?" She asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah… fat lot of good that was."

"So you didn't find that streak of decency in him?" Katy said, raising an eyebrow. "I warned you."

"It's definitely there. But he's so blind to the fact that Ben could be lying because he hates Phil so much. If we could just find a way of getting him to see the truth…"

The teenager shrugged, plucking Shirley's cigarette from her hand and taking a drag. "Yeah, but unless you want Marsden after you as well it ain't gonna happen. We'll just have to think of something else."

"I'm starting to think your idea about getting Hev to talk to him might be a good one." Shirley admitted, taking her cigarette back. "I just need to get her away from Andrew long enough to talk her into it."

"You think she'd refuse?"

"I think she'd decide it was a bad idea. You know what Hev's like… she'd probably feel like she was tricking him."

"Yeah, but if it gets Phil out it's worth it, surely?" Katy pointed out. They stopped talking as Derek walked past, smirking at them nastily. "The sooner Phil comes back, the sooner Derek loses that smirk off his nasty little face."


	149. Chapter 149

On Tuesday afternoon Katy found herself sitting in the visiting room of the prison once again. This time when Phil came out, the teenager noticed that he was walking oddly, as though he was in pain. As he sat in the chair opposite he winced, one hand holding his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Phil…"

"I said nothing, alright. Leave it." He ordered gruffly and the teenager knew to leave the matter alone. "Did you see Ben?"

Katy nodded. "I tried, I really did. I went to see him and told him that you'd been asking how he was and stuff. He seemed really interested, so I mentioned that I was coming to see you and asked if he wanted me to get a visiting order for him and he freaked out, saying that you don't give a shit about him and just want to save your own neck and stuff."

"Sounds about right."

"Shirley tried too… she went to see Ian, to see if she could appeal to his decency or something." The teenager said with a smirk. "I said she'd struggle to find it, but she tried anyway."

Phil laughed, which quickly turned into a splutter. "Right."

"We haven't given up, though." She assured him quickly. "We're gonna keep trying."

"Good. About the other thing; Derek."

"Yeah… he's been quiet lately." Katy said with a shrug. "Nothing interesting at all."

"I want you to dig around… see what he's hiding."

The teenager narrowed her eyes. "What d'you mean?"

"You're gonna need to go through his stuff." Phil told her, looking around quickly. "Paperwork, money transfers, that sort of thing."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Katy demanded.

"You did the boxing gym." Phil pointed out, raising his eyebrows. "Don't deny it 'cos I know it was you. And you've got contacts; see what you can dig up on him. Use my name if you have to. In the arches there's a vent in the wall above the desk. Inside is my address book and a spare mobile. Get them and ring round, see what you can find."

"Why are you asking me, Phil?" Katy asked. She suddenly felt like she was getting out of her depth. Sure, she didn't have the cleanest record and she'd been around a bit. She knew lots of tricks and had contacts in all sorts of areas, but this just felt like too much for her to handle on her own.

"Because I know I can trust you, Katy. You're a proper Mitchell. Ronnie's got too many morals and Roxy's too ditzy. Shirley's too hot headed and Jay… he's a good lad but he ain't got the guts for something like this. I trust you, Katy." Phil told her seriously, leaning forward on the table. "I know you won't let me down."

"What if…"

"What if something goes wrong?" Phil pre-empted her question. "Do what you always do and deal with it."

"I don't know…" Katy didn't want to let her cousin down, but she wasn't sure whether she could do this on her own.

"Listen, Katy… If everything works out I'll be out of here soon. I'm relying on you to get some information for me."

"Fine… I'll do it." The teenager agreed. "On one condition."

Phil sighed. "And what's that?"

"That you're nice to Tyler."

"Fine." He conceded after a moment or two. "Fine."

x-x

"Stay away from me!" Roxy shouted as Katy went into their bedroom that evening. "I've got nits!"

"Eurgh!" Her sister complained. "Great. So I've probably got them too! Fab."

"Sorry, babe."

"Yeah, well… you better de-nit me then, hadn't you?"

Roxy smirked and beckoned Katy over, brandishing the metal nit-comb at her. With a sigh, the teenager sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to wince as her sister dragged the comb through her hair. She was quite content to sit in silence, listening to Roxy talking about her day.

"And then Alfie offered me the job! So obviously I said yes! But then he asked me to go upstairs with him and I was like what the hell! But he was only joking and meant to get my hair sorted out." Roxy rambled.

"Sounds exciting." Katy said, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"What's the ma– Oh! You went to visit Phil this afternoon, didn't you? How did it go?"

Katy shrugged. "It was OK, I guess. He's been beaten up… he wouldn't talk about it, but he's obviously in a lot of pain."

"No way! Why didn't Shirley say anything?"

"I doubt he would have wanted it broadcast, would he? Phil Mitchell beaten up. Doesn't exactly go with his image, does it?" The teenager pointed out. She hadn't decided whether or not to tell her sister what Phil had asked her to do. Ronnie would be furious if she found out and Roxy would probably worry.

"D'you think Ben will tell the truth?" Roxy asked after a couple of minutes.

Katy shrugged. "I dunno… but I think staying in prison will kill Phil."

x-x

Later that evening, Katy slipped out of the house without being noticed. Her sisters and Shirley were watching television, the kids were in bed and Jay was out with Abi. Holding the keys to the Arches tightly in her hand, the teenager made her way as quickly as she could to the garage and let herself in.

Climbing onto the desk, she forced open the vent and reached inside. She scrabbled around for a moment or two until her hand closed around a small leather-bound book and she pulled it out. Then she reached in again and found a small, low-tech mobile phone. Replacing the vent cover, Katy pushed them both into her pocket and locked the garage up again.

While she was heading home, she sneaked a peek inside the book. Names like 'Razor' and 'Knuckles' made her shiver slightly and she decided to stop reading. Why she'd agreed to get involved with this, she didn't know. Phil knew some dodgy people; in a completely different league to the people she knew. Once she made that first call there would be no going back.

For a moment Katy hesitated, wondering whether she should just go back to the Arches and replace the book and the phone. Then she caught sight of Derek standing on the threshold to the Vic, a cigar in his hand and his usual disgusting smirk on his face. In that split second Katy made up her mind. She was going to bring Derek Branning down, whatever it took.


	150. Chapter 150

"Katy… it's Heather's hen night." Shirley pointed out on Friday night.

The teenager glanced up from her magazine and nodded. "Yeah, but I've got plans with Ty, so…"

"Cancel them. I need you to babysit George."

"What? What about–"

"Roxy's working in the Vic and everyone else is coming to the hen night." Shirley told her with a shrug. "Ronnie said she would stay behind, but Hev wants her there."

"So I'm babysitting George, James and Amy then?" Katy clarified. Shirley nodded. "Fine. Tell Hev I'll come over and pick him up in about an hour?"

Shirley shook her head. "No good. We're going round to Dot's in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Shirl." Katy muttered with a sigh. "I'll go and pick him up now then… watch the others for me."

Throwing on her jacket, the teenager made her way across the Square. She called in at the Moon's and left a message for Tyler with Lauren. Then, deciding that her friend looked like she'd been drinking, Katy texted him as well, explaining the situation. Tyler said he'd pop over a bit later and keep her company.

x-x

As soon as the children were in bed, Katy retrieved Phil's address book and the spare mobile and started flicking through it again. She decided that now was as good a time as any to start trying to dig up dirt on Derek.

Dialling a number, she waited nervously for the person on the other end to answer.

"Alright?" A shrill woman's voice asked. Narrowing her eyebrows, Katy glanced down at the name written beside the number in the book.

"Hi… is that Danna?" She asked in confusion. She'd assumed it would be a man.

"Nah, hang on a second." There was the sound of the phone being put down on a hard surface and the woman screaming for Danna. Moments later the phone was picked up again.

"This is Danna." A gruff, male voice said.

"Hi… Phil Mitchell wants information on Derek Branning." Katy said, not sure what she was supposed to say in a situation like this.

The man laughed. "Yeah? And who's this?"

"His sister."

"Right, well you can tell Mitchell that until I get the money he owes me he ain't getting any more information. Got it?"

There was a click and the line went dead. Katy sighed. Apparently this was going to be even more difficult than she'd imagined. After half an hour she still wasn't getting anywhere. An hour after that she was no further ahead.

"This is Katy Mitchell… Phil wants some information about Derek Branning." She said for about the hundredth time, waiting for the abuse or excuses that would no doubt come down the phone.

Instead there was a pause and then, "why?"

"Because… he's getting too big for his boots." Katy said, taken aback by the question.

"Sounds like Del alright." The man on the other end of the phone said with a laugh. "What does Phil want to know?"

"Anything you've got on him." She glanced down at the name written in the address book. "Listen, Thompson, it's important, right. If it wasn't I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this."

Thompson laughed again. "Oh, I understand, darlin'. Phil's got someone else doing his dirty work, has he?"

"Phil's temporarily banged up."

"Oh…" There was a pause and Katy waited nervously. "Well, when Phil gets out, you tell him to come and see me. I'll find out what he wants to know."

"Why can't you tell me?" The teenager demanded.

"I don't deal with kids." The man told her bluntly. "And I definitely don't deal with women… more trouble than they're worth."

"Fine." She sighed. "You find out info on Derek and I'll get Phil to come and see you."

"Looking forward to it." Thompson said and then he hung up.

Katy dropped the phone onto the coffee table and sighed. She had just relaxed back onto the sofa, her feet up on the coffee table, when there was a loud banging on the front door. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed the mobile and the address book and stuffed them hastily under the sofa.

"Alright, alright!" She shouted as the banging continued. Throwing open the front door, she came face to face with DCI Marsden. "What?"

"Just a friendly visit to make sure you're remembering the rules, Miss Mitchell." She said with a smarmy smile.

"And what rules would they be?"

Marsden smiled even more broadly. "Not badgering my witness."

"Ben's my cousin, I can talk to him if I want." Katy told her bluntly with a shrug.

"There's still the matter of that sweet old lady's death." The woman said meaningfully. "The case is still open… no one's ever been charged with her murder."

The teenager narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You know full-well that it had nothing to do with me. I wasn't even there."

"Mmmm… and then there's the matter of that break in at the boxing gym a while ago."

"Again, I have an alibi. You already tried to stick that one on me and failed."

"It's your M.O., Miss Mitchell. You have quite the interesting record." Marsden said. "It's only too easy to make the connection."

Katy nodded. "Maybe, but apparently it's also only too easy not to make it stick." She moved to close the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got four kids asleep upstairs. See ya."

Closing the door firmly, Katy leant heavily against the door, closing her eyes tightly. All she needed now was for Marsden to start digging things up and she would be in serious trouble. She was just calming herself down when there was another knock on the door.

Whirling round, she pulled the door open and glared outside. "Seriously, this is harassment or something!"

"Sorry, babe, is this a bad time?" Tyler asked, grinning at her.

Katy sighed. "Sorry… sorry. Marsden was here talking about… Oh, never mind that." She shook her head and stood back for him to come inside. "You alright?"

"Yeah… you seem stressed."

"Marsden's on my case. She came round to check I wasn't trying to get Ben to change his mind about his story and then basically said she was gonna get me for something. She was talking about my record and stuff."

"She really doesn't like you Mitchells, does she?" Tyler asked with a grin, going into the living room.

"It's not funny, Ty." Katy told him, dropping onto the sofa. "What if she actually finds something she can pin on me? What about Rubes?"

"Ruby will be fine. She's got your sisters and me. Anyway… what could Marsden possibly pin on you? You ain't done nothing since the gym, have you? And she didn't get you for that."

Katy didn't answer, thinking about the phone and address book under the sofa and the fact that she was going to have to try and break into both Jack's flat and R&R's office. The office would be easier because she could just say she was looking for Ronnie. She supposed she could use the same excuse if she was caught in Jack's flat too.

"Babe?" Tyler asked and making the teenager jump.

"Sorry… I was a million miles away for a minute." Katy apologised with a shrug.


	151. Chapter 151

"Oi, Katy." Shirley snapped as Katy headed out of the house on Monday morning. "Phil wants to see us before his hearing."

"I've got school, Shirl." She replied with a shrug. "Besides, you said you didn't want any of us there."

"Yeah, well Phil wants to see you, so come on."

The teenager sighed, rolled her eyes and followed Shirley to the car. Just before they reached it, the women heard someone calling out to them. Both turned and saw Heather and a very annoyed Andrew walking towards them.

"_Shirl?_" Heather shouted. "_Shirl, umm… I can't decide on my first dance. I mean, I want Careless Whisper, but Andrew, you know… he wants Spandau…_" There was a pause as Shirley stared at her stony-faced. "_I can't do this without you._"

"_You've made your choice._"

"_But what about us?_"

"_There is no us._" Shirley told her bluntly. "_I'm done with looking out for you, Hev. From now on, you're on your own._"

Katy shot her an apologetic look as Shirley got in the drivers' seat and motioned for the teenager to get in the other side. As soon as the passenger door was closed, Shirley put her foot down and they shot away from the curb.

"That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" Katy pointed out. "She's your best mate, Shirl."

"It ain't none of your business, alright?" Shirley snapped, glaring sideways at her.

"Alright, fine…" The teenager shrugged. "I don't care anyway."

Again, Shirley glared at her and Katy shrugged again, turning on the radio and looking out of the window. Annoyed, the older woman turned the music off with an irritated growl.

"Look, we're all worried about Phil, Shirl, but there's no need to take it out on me." Katy reminded her. "I know you wanted to go and see him on your own and I don't really want to go. That place freaks me out. But Phil wants to see me and I ain't got a choice, have I?"

The blonde didn't answer, gripping the steering wheel tightly and staring straight ahead. She didn't complain, however, when Katy turned the radio on once more and a loud bass line reverberated through the car.

When they pulled up outside the prison, Shirley slammed the car door, stalking towards the building and leaving Katy to follow her. She didn't speak to the teenager throughout the signing in process or the security checks, but she squeezed her arm reassuringly as they stood behind the door waiting for it to be unlocked.

"How are you?" Shirley asked as soon as Phil sat down on the hard plastic seat opposite theirs.

"Can't complain." He muttered, his attention fixed on Katy. "Well?"

"I think I've got something… but they wouldn't talk to me. They said that as soon as you're out you should go and see them and they'll fill you in."

"Why wouldn't they tell you?"

"Because I'm a girl and a child, apparently." The teenager growled, crossing her arms.

Phil smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thompson?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a good guess."

"Who's Thompson?" Shirley demanded in frustration at being kept in the dark. "What are you talking about?"

"I asked Katy to find something out for me."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." Phil dismissed the matter quickly. "What about the other part of my request?"

Katy guessed he meant breaking into R&R and Jack's flat. "I haven't had a chance yet. I will though. I promise."

"You better do it soon. If I get sent down later–"

"_It's not too late… I can still speak to Ritchie._" Shirley cut in, looking at Phil hopefully.

He sighed and shook his head. "_We've been through all this._"

"_So? Is that it then?_" She demanded. "_You're just gonna roll up into a little ball and play dead?_"

"_You think I'll give Marsden the satisfaction of seeing me locked up for any longer than I have to be, eh?_"

"_And what about me, Phil?_" She asked. "_What am I supposed to do?_"

Phil looked at Katy for a moment. "Listen, go and wait outside, yeah? Let me and Shirley talk for a minute."

The teenager nodded and got up, heading towards the doors. She didn't look back, knowing that the conversation taking place was private. Outside, she went through the security checks and retreated to the waiting room, taking her things out of the lockers that ran along the walls and slumping into a seat.

x-x

"He just wanted me to dig some stuff up on Derek, that's all!" Katy repeated for about the twelfth time since they'd arrived back in the Square. Shirley was pacing around the living room, clearly not believing her. "And you need to calm down. We don't know why Roxy had to go to the station… it might be good news?"

"It better be." Shirley snapped.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Roxy appeared. She dropped her jacket on the armchair and put her hands on her hips. She looked furious.

"You will never guess what's just happened." She told them loudly.

"What?" Jay asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa next to the girl. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I had to go down the station because Marsden needed to talk to Ben about his statement…"

"Yeah, and?" Shirley snapped.

"Ben was lying. He made it all up."

"We know that." Shirley muttered.

"Yeah, but he admitted it to Marsden. He told her he'd say whatever she wanted him to! That he'd do whatever it took to see Phil sent down." Roxy clarified. "She charged him with perverting the course of justice or something!"

"What does that mean for Phil?" Jay asked.

"Phone Ritchie." Shirley ordered.

As Ronnie put her hand into her pocket for her mobile, there was a bang on the front door. Everyone exchanged a look and the oldest of the sisters went to answer it. She returned a minute or so later with the brief in tow.

"So? What's going on?" Katy demanded, moving forward and perching on the edge of the sofa.

"It's good news!" She told them with a smile. "Ben's confession means that the main bulk of evidence that the case was built on has crumbled."

"_What's gonna happen to Ben?_" Roxy asked anxiously.

"_He'll be released, pending a full investigation._"

"_Yeah, forget about that little runt._" Shirley snapped. "_What about Phil?_"

Ritchie took a breath. "_The CPS will have to decide whether there's enough evidence to continue to trial._"

"_Yeah? But they already know it's a pack of lies, right?_"

"_Which is why they have no grounds to retain him in custody._" Ritchie said. There were a couple of moments silence while everyone thought about what she had just told them.

"_He's coming out?_" Shirley asked.

"_I'd say the decision is imminent._" Ritchie agreed. "_I'll… umm… call you later._"

"_Thank you…_" Shirley breathed as though she couldn't believe it.

Roxy leant forwards happily. "_Shirl, you hear that?_"

"_I've just got to go and see someone, alright?_" Jay said, not looking as happy as the others. "_I'll catch you up…_"

Watching him go with a confused expression, Katy stood up and followed him out of the back door and across the Square.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, jogging to catch up. It had suddenly turned chilly and she pulled her cardigan more tightly around her.

"Ben… Phil will kill him for this."

"Yeah, but doesn't he deserve a scare. He knew what he was doing Jay." The girl pointed out. "Phil's his dad… you don't grass on family. Especially when it's a pack of lies."

"There he is…" They spotted him at the end of the alleyway and Katy followed as Jay grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards. "_Phil is going to kill you. Have you thought about that?_" Ben didn't answer, just stared furiously at him. "_I'm talking to you. Ben?_" There was still no answer, but the younger boy pulled free of his grip and started marching away. "_Ben… Ben!_"

Jay and Katy had no choice but to follow, wondering what on earth was going on. He stopped outside Heather's front door, hammering on it with his fist. While they waited for her to answer, both teenagers tried to get through to Ben, with no luck.

"_You couldn't keep that shut, could you?_" Ben shouted furiously, jabbing his finger at Heather as soon as she opened the door. He pushed her against it and barged passed into the flat as she cried out in surprise and pain.

Glancing at each other, Katy and Jay followed them inside, closing the door behind them.

"_You told her!_" Ben accused the woman, much to the others' confusion.

"_I didn't know what else to do!_"

"_Do you have any idea what he's going to do to me?_"

"_We'll talk to him together. We'll make him understand._" Heather reasoned with him. Her calming words seemed to be having no effect on the teenager as he paced around angrily.

"_You were supposed to be on my side, Hev!_"

"_Just calm down, yeah?_" Jay demanded.

But Ben was nowhere near calm. "_I can't stay– I can't stay here! Not now!_"

"_Look, I'm really sorry about this, Heather._" Jay said reasonably, taking a step towards Ben.

"Hev, just…" Katy started, trying to get between her irate cousin and the woman.

"_You've got money._" Ben pointed at her as though an idea was forming in his mind. "_Mandy said Dot gave you money for the wedding._"

"Ben, stop it!" Katy ordered as he started looking for the cash.

"_No, no! It's not here!_"

"_I don't believe you!_" He shouted, still riffling through her things.

"_What's got into you, eh?_" Jay demanded angrily. "_Look, I'm really sorry about this, Heather, come on, we're going!_"

"_Get off me!_" Ben yelled as Jay tried to restrain him. "_Just tell me where it is!_"

Heather shook her head desperately. "_I haven't got it! I swear to you!_"

Ben's eyes flicked towards George's bedroom. Following his gaze, Heather suddenly went pale. Katy exchanged a look with Jay, shaking her head sharply.

"_No, Ben, you can't go in there!_" Heather tried to stop him, as did Jay and Katy. "_Please!_"

"BEN!" Katy screamed, grabbing his arm. He swung it back, knocking her sideways onto the sofa.

"_Don't touch me!_"

"_Wait 'til I tell Shirley about this._" Heather threatened, still trying to fight him. Katy raised a hand to her face and felt blood oozing from a cut on her eyebrow where he'd hit her.

"_Get off me!_"

Ben picked up a photo frame and hit Heather. She fell like a stone, hitting the ground and lying perfectly still. Katy screamed. At once Jay dropped to the floor beside her, trying to wake her up. Katy was at his side at once, feeling for a pulse.

Katy looked up from Heather's body at her cousin, icy cold running through her veins. "What the hell have you just done?"


	152. Chapter 152

"Jay… Jay!" Katy looked over at the teenage boy who'd stood up and backed away in horror. "Listen to me…"

But Jay was too disturbed to even hear what she was saying. He pushed past Ben and sprinted out of the flat. Katy squeezed her eyes shut, thinking fast. There was no doubt that Heather was dead and, as much as she hated the idea, Katy had to cover up Ben's involvement.

"Right, Ben… you need to get your prints off that frame." She ordered, looking at Heather's lifeless body in fear. When she looked back up, he was still standing motionless, looking down at the woman. "Ben! At least stop the music!"

When he still didn't move, Katy stood up and, pulling the sleeve of her cardigan over her hand so she didn't leave prints, she took the needle off the record on the record player, which was skipping crazily. The immediate silence was deafening. When Katy looked back, Ben had covered Heather's face with a tea towel. Somehow this made the situation worse and Katy felt as though she was about to be sick. Breathing deeply, the teenager collapsed onto the sofa and buried her head in her hands.

"What have you done, Ben?" Katy repeated weakly.

"_Dad!_"

Katy jumped to her feet and whirled around at his word and the sound of the flat door slamming.

"_What are you doing here, eh?_" Phil demanded, ignoring Katy's presence. "_What? You hiding? You think you can hide from me?_"

"_Don't hurt me!_" Ben pleaded.

Phil snorted. "_Why? 'Cos you're my son?_ _Jay… there's a boy I'd call mine; because he knows family. _And Katy; she's got guts and brains and knows where her loyalties lie. _But you? You're just a dirty little grass… who grassed his own dad!_"

"Phil!" Katy said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him off Ben. "We've got a problem."

At her words, Phil's eyes fell on the lifeless body on the floor. He let go of his son at once and took a couple of steps towards Heather. He knelt down and removed the tea towel, glancing at the photo frame and realising at once what had happened.

"_Help me!_" Ben begged.

As Phil checked for signs of life, Katy dropped onto the sofa once more. "She's dead."

"_She ain't breathing._" Phil agreed. "_Have you called an ambulance?_"

"_Didn't see much point._" Ben told him. "_I hit her pretty hard._"

Phil looked horrified, glancing between his son and the girl who had buried her face in her hands and was breathing deeply to stop herself crying.

"_She's dead… you did this?_"

"_N… Don't say that! She… she grassed me up. You would have done the same… you was gonna kill me then! You would have done the same. Say it!_"

"_I wasn't… I'd never do this._" Phil told him, looking totally appalled.

"_No but you was gonna kill me! Say it!_"

Phil hesitated then pulled out his mobile. "_I'll call the Old Bill._"

Katy gasped, looking up at last. "Phil?"

"_No! Don't!_" Ben pleaded. "_Just make it go away!_"

"_This?_" Phil laughed disgustedly. "_This will never, never go away._"

"_It's… she told the police that I lied._" Ben told him, trying to justify his actions. "_She told on me._"

"_You deserved it, didn't ya?_" Phil snapped.

"_Then so did she…_"

Katy glared at her cousin. "She deserved to die? Because she told on you? What are you? Five? It was Heather… and you killed her!"

"_No! I didn't mean that!_" Ben retracted his words quickly. "_I didn't mean that!_"

Phil shook his head. "_I can't help you._"

"_You have to._" Ben said, crying now. "_This is why you're here. You're my dad. You're my dad._"

There was a loud creak, the front door opened and the three Mitchell's heard Rose's voice in the hallway. They stared at each other in horror.

"_Heather?_" She called. Phil pushed past Ben and moved behind the door, motioning for Katy to hide behind the sofa as the woman knocked on the flat door. "_Heather? Heather!_" The letter box opened. "_Heather? It's me, Rose. I'm sorry about our fight. If you can hear me, love, come to Dot's. We've got a surprise!_"

A couple of seconds later they heard the front door close and there was silence. Katy was shaking so violently that she stayed sitting down, not trusting her legs to hold her up.

"_Why'd you do that?_" Ben asked his dad once they were sure the coast was clear. "_Ain't you gonna call the police?_"

Phil glanced at the body then looked between the teenagers. "_Was it an accident?_"

"_She told the police that I lied to them. She even admitted it!_" Ben said. "_I had the photo… she went down. I got this mad energy…_ I even hit Katy. Her and Jay were trying to stop me." He told his dad. Phil glanced at Katy and noticed the cut on her eyebrow. "_Did you have that with Stella?_"

There was a pause while Phil thought. "Katy… where's Jay now?"

"I dunno… he ran off."

"Go and find him." Phil ordered. "Then ring me and let us know where you are. I'll deal with things here."

The teenager nodded, not needing any more persuasion to get out of the flat. Covering her hand with her sleeve once more, she opened the flat door and headed out. It was a relief to be outside in the cold night air.

Rubbing her face with one hand, she clutched at the wall of the building for support, stopping herself sliding down it and hitting the ground. For a couple of minutes she just stood and concentrated on staying conscious. Then, a sound to her left caught her attention and made her realise that she needed to get away from the flat before someone saw her.

Sprinting in the vague direction of home, Katy suddenly realised she had no idea where Jay might be. Reaching the war memorial, she stopped and sat down quickly, thinking. She doubted he'd be with anyone else – the state he was in he'd want to be alone. So that meant that there was a good chance he was at the Arches.

"Jay?" She called softly, reaching the metal doors and seeing at once they were open. "Babe, are you here?"

There was a snuffle from inside and Katy followed the noise. At once she saw Jay huddled in a heap on the ground and dropped to the floor beside him, wrapping the teenage boy in her arms. He cuddled into her, gripping onto her more tightly than was comfortable.

Moving her free hand slowly, Katy sent a text to Phil, letting him know where they were, before soothingly stroking Jay's hair and shushing him gently.


	153. Chapter 153

"_Jay, Jay mate. You must be freezing._" Phil said when he set eyes on the teenager. "And you, Katy." The girl had pulled Jay's hoody off, along with her own cardigan and dumped them in a pile on the floor, wondering what to do next. "_Come on, come on. Get up… get up. Come on, get up!_" He wrapped his jacket around the girl, throwing Jay a blanket from the desk and pulling it tightly round him. "_Let's get this on, yeah? There you go, mate. There you go. Alright?_"

"_She was just like dad._" Jay said quietly. "_Just… really still._"

In the split second after Jay had spoken, an image popped into Katy's head. Her own mother, lying on the floor just like Heather had been. Except, with Karen, there had been far more blood. She shivered, feeling as though she was about to be sick and leant heavily against the car behind her. Phil took hold of her wrists, pulling her upright and taking most of her weight.

He shook his head. "_No. No, no, no. 'Cos I was passing… yeah? And I saw the lights on and I found you two and Ben… working on a car. Yeah?_"

"No one will believe Katy was working on a car." Ben said, his voice slightly ominous.

"She was just hanging out with you." Phil told him firmly.

Jay didn't look convinced. "_Are the police here?_"

"_Forget them._" Phil ordered. "_Forget them. You've just been working on a car, alright? And I came in and I wanted to knock him out… but you said no, that we was family. You wouldn't let me… that we don't fight, yeah? No matter who said what or done what, we stick together. Yeah?_ And then Katy convinced me to invite Ben round to celebrate."

"_I tried to stop him…_ we both did."

"_You can shut up!_" Ben snapped furiously. "_You were there an' all._"

"Ben, leave it out!" Katy told him, gripping Jay's arm reassuringly.

Phil held up his hands. "_Just get changed, alright?_" Then he turned to Jay. "_Come on, son. Come on, son… shut them thoughts out. Yeah? Because you weren't there, alright? OK? _Katy… you alright?"

The teenager nodded and pulled on the sweatshirt Phil was offering her. It was far too big, but at least it was warmer than nothing. Ben was sending them evil looks as Katy returned her attention to Jay, muttering soothingly and rubbing his arms gently.

"_Ben? Dump that in the canal._" Phil ordered, handing his son something wrapped up in the tea towel. Katy assumed that it was the photo frame Ben had used to kill Heather and looked away quickly, the bile rising in her throat again. "_Make sure no one sees._"

Sending them a last look, which Katy didn't like very much, Ben was gone. Phil closed the doors behind him and returned to where the two teenagers were standing together against the car.

"_Listen, I need you to nod, OK?_" Phil commanded, speaking mainly to Jay. "_So's I know you're with me. We've gotta go down this road because… because the other one's bad. Alright?_ Think about it… Ben's not long been out of prison and Katy's record ain't exactly squeaky clean. She was questioned about a murder, weren't she? Marsden would probably jump at that."

"_What about the police?_" Jay asked, looking at Katy. She couldn't bring herself to smile at him.

Phil shook his head. "_You've just been here… just been here talking. We've all been here talking, alright? And now we've got to go home, alright? Shirley's having a party and we don't want to miss that, do we? But I need you to nod. So's I know… OK? Yeah… just nod._" Slowly Jay nodded and Phil turned to Katy. She bit her lip, tears falling down her cheeks and nodded. "_Good. Now, come on. Come on. Let's get you washed. Come on._"

He led Jay over to the sink, the girl following slowly. She scrubbed at her face, wiping the tears away. Phil squirted liberal amounts of soap into their hands and the teenagers carefully washed them, making sure all traces of anything were gone. From behind them they heard Phil rummaging around, looking for something. Katy found that she didn't much care what he was doing. She just wanted to go home and forget all about this. Not that she'd ever be able to. The teenager was sure that whenever she closed her eyes she'd see Heather's body lying on the floor.

Suddenly it became clear what Phil was doing. A fire suddenly exploded into life inside the metal barrel and he prodded at it, making sure it burnt properly. Katy leant against the sink with her eyes closed tightly and tried to ignore the image in her mind. Beside her, Jay reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. She squeezed his hand tightly in returned.

"_You was quick._" Phil said, almost accusingly as the door opened making them all jump. Ben closed it and shrugged.

"_Yeah? Well, I weighed it down proper._" He replied defensively. "_Right… what now?_"

There was a pause as Phil turned to look at the three teenagers. Jay and Katy dropped their gaze, unable to meet his eyes, but Ben stared at him. "_Now we go home._"

x-x

The walk home was horrible. Katy felt as though they would all now what had happened as soon as she stepped through the door. Her sisters had always been able to read her like a book. Beside her, Jay was just as tense.

"_I can't._" He said quietly as they reached the gate to the yard. "_I can't. They're going to know._"

"_George is on his own._" Ben pointed out.

This realisation caused Katy's legs to collapse. Phil caught her just in time to stop her hitting the floor. The teenager didn't care; she was imagining the circumstances being different and Ruby discovering her lifeless body on the floor of their home. She went totally numb.

"_Yeah, 'cos you killed his mum! 'Cos of you!_" Jay shouted at Ben, wrapping an arm around Katy and pulling her out of Phil's hold. He held her tightly, as though protecting her.

"_Shut up, will ya?_" Phil demanded angrily. "_Shut up!_ _Now we gotta go in there; act natural, all smiles. Or we're done._"

"_It's impossible with _them_ like that._" Ben snapped.

"_I'll tell you what's impossible, shall I? Anyone finding out what happened tonight; that's what's impossible. Because that woman was loved. And not just by Shirley. Yeah, Heather was loved. So if anyone finds out what happened, you're gonna be thought of as monsters. D'you hear me? Monsters. And you'll be hunted._"

"_Well… we better pull it off then._" Ben said slowly, turning and walking through the gate.

"_Get in there._" Phil ordered Jay and Katy gruffly.

They looked at each other, fighting back tears and did as he said. Katy sniffed, rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath before walking though the kitchen door and plastering a smile on her face.


	154. Chapter 154

Phil shot them a serious look as he entered the kitchen before he closed the back door with a click.

"_I'm back!_" He went into the living room. Katy, Jay and Ben hung back in the kitchen, listening. There was silence. "_Well, don't all rush at once, will ya?_"

"_Never thought I'd see you in here again._" Shirley told him.

"_Better get used to it._"

"_Where's Ben?_"

"_He's here. And Jay_ and Katy." Phil told her. "_Come in here!_"

On their cue, the teenagers moved into the living room. Katy stood as far away from Ben as possible, disgusted by him.

"_Yeah, well he's not staying._" Shirley snapped, glaring at Ben. "_Tonight's a celebration for your coming back. No dramas._"

"_I gotta take responsibility. You know, I played my part in what he did as well._" Phil told her.

"_There y'are, see?_" Billy chipped in. "_That's good, innit, eh? Welcome home, Phil._"

"_Yeah, yeah! Welcome home, Phil Another hug, go on._" Roxy agreed, moving forward to hug him. Ronnie was just behind her and he hugged them both at the same time.

"_All is forgiven, is it?_" Shirley demanded as Ronnie looked curiously at her younger sister, wondering why the teenager was so quiet. Katy pointedly avoided her eyes.

"_No. No, it's not. But… he's here, he's sorry and I'm starving._"

"_Yep, well, two months of porridge can do that to a man, can't they?_" Billy joked. "_Check out that little feast there! Jay, do me a favour, mate? Come give us a hand._"

"_Come on._" Roxy called to her sister, beckoning her forward before turning to Ben. "_And you… come on._"

"_Thanks, Billy._"

Katy followed Jay to the table, avoiding looking at her sisters. His attention was caught by something and the girl looked down. He was staring at a photo of Shirley and Heather on the side. Casually, Katy turned it round, so that the picture was hidden, sending him a look and a slight shake of her head at the same time.

"_So, that's the… the warm welcome over and done with, then?_" Phil asked Shirley as the others busied themselves.

"_Looking a bit pasty there, Jay._" Billy said. "Katy doesn't look too good, either."

"Must be a bug or something." Phil suggested causally. Katy nodded and sat down on the other side of the table from Ben, who kept trying to meet her eye.

"_This ain't gonna improve things, is it?_" Billy joked, holding out a container of chow mein. The sight and smell of it made Katy's stomach churn and she quickly poured herself a glass of water.

"_Where's Hev?_" Ben asked. Katy almost dropped her glass in horror. "_Not like her to miss a free meal?_" Roxy punched him on the arm. "_Well it ain't, is it?_"

Shirley glared at him. "_She's not invited._ _Roxy? Did you say anything to her?_"

"_No._"

"_Only… I got this voicemail from her._" Jay, Ben, Katy and Phil all snapped their gaze to where Shirley was fiddling with her mobile.

"_Listen…_" Phil said quickly, taking the phone from her hands. "_I just got out the nick and for some reason my missus still ain't given me a kiss. Come here._"

"_That cell's done something to your head._" Shirley told him.

"_Is that definitely Phil in there?_" Roxy joked.

Billy chuckled. "_I'm still getting over the news that he ain't really a murderer._"

"_You what?_" Phil demanded. "_You think that's funny, do you? Eh?_"

"_No, no. It was just a joke, wasn't it?_" Billy told him quickly.

"_You got any idea what it's like, people looking at you like you're a murderer?_"

"_Just stop it!_" Jay burst out suddenly.

"_I'm sorry, OK?_" Billy apologised. "_It wasn't funny._"

Phil watched as Jay put the picture of Heather and Shirley facedown flat on the surface. "Jay, sit down. We're meant to be celebrating."

"_Before we get this party started, where's the naan bread?_" Lola asked, oblivious to the tension as usual. Katy envied her.

"_In the oven._"

"_I'll get it._" Phil offered leaving the room quickly.

Roxy pulled a face. "_Right… this is going to be fun, isn't it?_" There was a clatter as Shirley threw cutlery at Ben. "_Oi, Oi! Give me them… don't do that. I'll do it. Don't, I'll do that._"

"What's wrong with you?" Ronnie muttered, slipping into the seat beside her teenage sister.

Katy shrugged. "Nothing… just feel a bit sick, that's all. I guess I must have caught a bug or summit… I dunno."

Ronnie didn't look convinced, but didn't push her sister anymore. She looked even more concerned when Katy played with her dinner rather than eating it, pushing it around her plate with her fork for a while before putting the cutlery down and leaning back in her chair. The teenager hadn't eaten a single bite.

"_D'you know what… it's hot in here._" Ben said suddenly, dropping his cutlery too. "_I've got to get some air._"

"_Sit down!_" Phil ordered loudly, making them all jump. Reluctantly Ben did as he was told.

"_Jay… not eating?_" Billy asked innocently, seeing that the teenager was staring at his plate without touching anything.

"_He looks green._"

Roxy leaned forward in concern. "_Jay, you alright, babe?_"

"_He's just looking forward to me moving back in, that's all._" Ben said cheerfully.

"_Yeah, well you're not moving back in._" Shirley snapped. "_You can go stay at Ian's or Hev's._"

"_I'm gonna be sick!_" Jay announced at her words, pushing his chair back with a loud scraping sound and escaping from the room. Seconds later, Katy was on her feet, following him out; desperate to leave the room.

"I'll make sure he's OK." She muttered, not caring that Phil was glaring furiously after them.

Jay disappeared upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. Katy knocked quietly, leaning her forehead against the wood.

"Can I come in?" She asked. There was no answer, so she opened the door and went inside anyway. Jay was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. The girl sat beside him, putting her arms around Jay and holding him tightly. He started to sob, clutching onto her clothes tightly. "Shhh…"

"Why? Why did he have to do it?"

"I don't know… it makes no sense." Katy agreed quietly, tears falling down her cheeks. "But Jay… this wasn't us. We didn't do anything, OK? We tried to stop Ben. We didn't kill her."

"That doesn't make it any better."

She shook her head, tightening her hug and pressed her lips to Jay's temple, kissing him lightly. "I know."

He turned to look at her, his eyes roving over her face. There was something desperate about his expression. Before Katy knew what was happening, he kissed her.

"Oi!" She smacked his arm gently and pushed him away. "Quit it."

"Sorry… sorry." He apologised, burying his face in his hands once more. "Sorry…"

"It's OK. I won't tell Abi, don't worry." Katy assured him, hugging him tightly again. "Just… try and remember that we ain't done nothing wrong." There was a knock on the door and it opened. Billy smiled weakly at the teenagers. "I'll leave you to it."

Katy made her way slowly downstairs and into the living room. She took her seat beside Ronnie once more and picked up her fork, deliberately not meeting anyone's eyes. Roxy knocked a glass off the table, smashing it, and the teenager barely blinked. She only looked up when Jay reappeared in the room and sat opposite her, looking pale.

"_Well, Shirley's gone to Heather's._" Ben announced, walking into the room as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"_Oh, right. We'll have to hold fire on the pudding then._" Billy said, not noticing that Jay and Katy glanced at each other in horror.

"I forgot I was supposed to go and see Tyler." Katy muttered, starting to stand up.

Ronnie grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat. "You're not going anywhere. Phil's just got home. Tyler will have to understand that tonight's a family night."

"_Oh yeah!_" Ben agreed, replying to Billy. "_She won't wanna miss that._"

Katy felt as though she was about to be sick. She didn't understand how Ben could be so casual about the whole situation. It was almost as though he found it funny; laughing at her even after he'd murdered her.

Not talking, Katy, Phil and Jay waited uncomfortably for the inevitable phone call.


	155. Chapter 155

_**A/N: Hey lovelies! Just a quick message to say thank you so much for still reading and reviewing! It means so much and I'm so glad you're still enjoying Katy's story! Also, hello to the new readers - thanks for subscribing/favouriting! :)**_

_**Becki x**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What's it like being inside?<em>" Lola asked eagerly, breaking the awkward silence. "_Bet you got some stories._"

"_Lola! He's just got out._" Roxy snapped.

"_So?_"

Phil shrugged. "_You wake up. You sit. You think. You wash. You eat. You sleep. Lights go on. Lights go off. It don't matter._"

"_That what bedtime stories were like growing up, Ben?_" Billy asked, trying to relieve the mood a little.

Katy shivered, thinking about what it would be like in prison. She knew she couldn't handle that.

"_Explains a lot, don't it?_" Lola added.

"_At first you're trapped inside a prison._" Phil continued. "_Then… then inside your cell… them same walls. In the end you're trapped inside your own head. Thoughts bouncing round your skull… like echoes; on and on._"

"Can we talk about something else?" Katy muttered, playing with her knife so that she didn't have to meet anyone else's eye.

"_Well, you've got to give it to them Masoods._" Billy said, obliging by changing the subject and patting his stomach. "_They make a lovely ruby._"

"_And I thought I was the one supposed to be pregnant._" His granddaughter teased him.

He smirked. "_Yeah… 'cept I'm going to be giving birth to something else in the morning._"

"_I hope Shirley and Heather aren't rowing again._" Roxy said, ignoring the look of complete disgust Lola was pulling. Katy gripped her knife more tightly, clenching her jaw.

"_They'll be alright, won't they?_" Billy said with a shrug. "_Chuck a couple of plates, make up… standard._"

"_Yeah, well I'm getting onto the tabloids; Heather Trott misses dinner shocker._" Ben joked.

"Why don't you just shut your face?" Katy snapped, glaring at him.

Everyone looked at her. Roxy shook her head and turned to Ben. "Katy's right. _Will you just stop it?_"

"_You want to clear the table?_" Phil asked him.

"_I was just having a laugh._"

"_A laugh?_" Jay asked, looking as though he was about to swing for Ben.

"_Well I think Heather's going to look beautiful in a wedding dress._" Roxy said, ignoring the boys.

Ronnie nodded. "She deserves to."

"_Yeah, squeezing down the aisle._" Lola joked, earning herself a glare from Katy.

"_Hey!_" Billy said warningly. "_She deserves every bit of happiness she can get, that girl._"

"_Yeah, but don't you think we should find out where they are?_" Ben suggested.

Phil glared at him. "_I said clear the table, eh?_"

"_So what's for dessert then?_" Lola asked as Ben stood up wordlessly and began clearing the table.

"_Sticky toffee pudding._"

"_Oh, no!_" Roxy exclaimed with a laugh. "_The words every girl dreads! Where is it?_"

Ronnie laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, Rox! You're like a machine!"

"How about I go and get the champagne out of the fridge?" Billy suggested, standing up. "You know, toast Phil's release?" He left the room for a moment, returning with the bottle. Katy and Jay looked at each other, neither of them in the mood for celebrating. "_Bubbly is up!_"

"_Oh, really? Look, we should wait for Shirley, surely._" Roxy suggested.

She, Lola and Ronnie started laughing. "_Shirley, surely?_"

"_I'll go and check on her._" Phil told them quickly.

"_It don't matter, there's another bottle in the fridge._"

Roxy grinned. "_Is there? Ooh… go on then._"

"_This isn't fair._" Lola complained, folding her arms. "_Wish I could have some._"

"_Yeah, well… you do the crime, you serve the time._" Billy told her with a grin.

Katy jumped at his words, causing Ronnie to narrow her eyes. "What's got into you tonight?"

"Nothing." The teenager muttered, shaking her head. "I'm just not feeling great, that's all."

The cork in the bottle popped, making the teenager almost scream in shock. Then she glanced up as something moved in the corner of the room and caught her attention. Shirley had just walked in with George in her arms. A chill ran straight through Katy's body at the sight.

"_Shirl? Hey, what's going on?_" Roxy asked, startled by the woman's appearance. "_How long you been there? You gave me a fright!_"

"_You OK?_" Phil asked.

Ben approached them, his arms raised towards George. "_Let me take him._"

"No." Katy hissed. "I'll take him."

She pushed Ben aside and scooped the toddler out of Shirley's arms easily. There was no way Katy was going to let the teenage boy look after George after what he'd done. Shirley was staring blankly ahead of her, as though she couldn't see any of them around her.

"_Shirley?_"

"_She's… she's got blood on her._" Lola pointed out.

Roxy guided Shirley gently onto the sofa. "_What? Shirl? Shirl? George?_"

Katy quickly checked George over, looking for injuries and shook her head at her sister. "He's fine."

"_You tell me right now, are you OK?_" Phil demanded, pushing past the boys to speak to Shirley. She didn't make any sign that she had heard him, let alone give him an answer.

"_Phil… Heather._" Roxy muttered, wrapping her arms around Shirley and looking meaningfully at her cousin.

"_You look after her, yeah?_" He ordered standing up and glancing at the teenagers.

Billy jumped to attention. "_Lola, call an ambulance._"

"_Boys. Boys!_ Katy!" Phil ordered, motioning them to follow.

"_Come on, what we waiting for?_" Billy asked, grabbing his coat and ushered Phil out. "_Go!_"

Katy started to follow reluctantly, but Ronnie grabbed her arm. "No, you need to stay here. Look after George. You didn't need to see whatever's happened."

Katy sat down heavily, balancing the toddler on her knees, cuddling him to her tightly. She shushed him, rocking him until he fell asleep in her arms.

"I'll put him in with Amy." She muttered, standing up and carrying George carefully out of the room.

No one argued and she made her way slowly upstairs, where she laid him beside Amy. The four children were all fast asleep, completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Katy bent down and kissed each of them lightly, stroking Ruby's head before she turned out the light.

"_So you went into the flat…_" Roxy was saying when Katy returned.

"_And the door was off its hinges._" Shirley continued. "_So, I went in and…_"

"_And what, Shirl? What?_"

"_Hev…_"

"_It's OK…_" Lola told her soothingly, standing up to try and comfort her.

"_Hev!_" Before they could stop her, Shirley ran from the room and out of the back door.

"_Shirley, wait!_" Roxy shouted.

"_I'm scared._" Lola said, looking between the Mitchell sisters. "_What's happened?_"

There was a long pause. The teenagers sat on the sofa, twisting their hands in their laps. After a while, Lola started playing a game on her mobile. Roxy moved to the window, looking out at the Square. Ronnie was pacing around the living room, her mobile clutched tightly in her hand.

"_Will you stop that?_" Roxy demanded, the noises Lola's phone was making getting too much. "_OK, I gotta go and see what's going on._"

"I'll come with you." Ronnie told her. "You two stay here."

"_Where's my coat gone?_" Roxy demanded, turning in a circle looking for it.

"_I dunno._"

"Ronnie, _Roxy, wait!_" Lola called, following them into the hallway.

"_Do me a favour; just look after the kids. They're asleep, they'll be no problem._"

"_All of them?_"

"Katy's here and _it'll be good practice._"

"_Yeah, Roxy, if I have quadruplets!_"

The sisters shrugged and headed through the door with a dismissive, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah._"

"What's going on, Katy?" Lola asked, turning to the older teenager who was leaning in the doorway with her arms folded.

Katy shrugged. "I don't know."


	156. Chapter 156

An hour or so later there was a knock on the front door. Lola glanced across at Katy in alarm and the older Mitchell stood up. She squeezed her cousin's shoulder reassuringly as she moved past her to answer the door.

"Miss Mitchell?" A policeman asked, glancing at the notebook in his hand. "Miss Katherine Mitchell?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you mind coming down to the station? There are a couple of things we need to clear up."

Katy had to work hard to keep her face under control. "Why? What's happened?"

"We'll explain everything at the station."

"I can't… my daughter and… there are four small children asleep upstairs. I can't just leave them." The teenager told him firmly, trying not to show that she was panicking.

"Is there anyone you can call to watch them?" He asked. "I must stress this is very important, Miss Mitchell."

"My sister… hang on." Katy went into the living room, followed by the policeman. "Lola, I have to go down to the station–"

"What? Why?" The blonde asked in a panic.

Katy sighed trying to control the mass of emotion that was exploding inside her, scrabbling in her bag for her phone. "I don't know. Look, I'm gonna ring Rox to come and watch the kids. Will you be OK 'til she gets here?"

"No!"

"Sorry, babe." The older girl apologised, glancing up at her. "Hi, Rox? Look… I need you to come home. Now. I have to go to the station… I don't know. No… Ron will meet me there? Thanks. No, I'll be fine. OK."

"Ready?" The policeman asked as soon as she hung up her mobile and pushed it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Katy glared at him. "Yes."

x-x

"So, you can confirm that you were at the Arches Garage with Jay and Ben?" The policeman sitting at the table opposite her asked. Katy clenched her jaw and glanced at Ronnie who was sitting beside her. "You're not being accused of anything, Miss Mitchell. We just need to verify their alibis."

"Yeah… I was there." Katy agreed, nodding.

"What happened?"

"What d'you mean?"

"What took place in the garage? Who arrived first?"

"Jay and I got there first. He left the house looking upset so I followed him to make sure he was OK. We were just chatting and then he started working on the car–"

"What was he doing to the car?"

Katy shrugged. "I dunno… Do I look like I work with cars?" Ronnie laid a hand on her leg and Katy stopped speaking. "Sorry…"

"That's alright, Miss Mitchell, I understand this must be difficult for you." The man nodded. "So you and Jay were there. Then what happened?"

"Ben arrived. We'd just heard that Phil was on his way home. I told Ben that he'd been an idiot. Then we just… hung out for a bit."

"You hung out? Even though he was the reason your step-brother was in prison?"

Nodding, Katy shrugged again. "Yeah… he's family."

"OK. Then…?"

"Phil turned up and started kicking off at Ben. Jay calmed him down and reminded him that Ben was family. They decided to move on from everything and I persuaded Phil to let Ben come to the party at ours. Then we went home."

"Right… and you heard about the murder…?"

"Well, I heard about the murder when I came in here. But we knew something was wrong when Shirley came home with George. She had blood on her and she was obviously in shock… I stayed at home to look after the kids while everyone else went to find out what had happened." Katy told him, worrying her top lip with her teeth. "Can I go now? Please?"

The man nodded and switched off the tape recorder. Ronnie took hold of her sister's hand and squeezed it tightly, pushing a loose strand of hair off her face and smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you, Miss Mitchell." He said as the sisters stood up. He ushered them out of the interview room. "We'll contact you if we need to speak to you again."

Katy was shaking as Ronnie led her to the reception. Phil and Ben were standing by the desk talking to Marsden. The blonde kept hold of her younger sister's hand as she joined them, looking sharply between the three people talking quietly.

"_One murder investigation wasn't enough for you, was it?_" The policewoman asked harshly. "_She a friend of yours?_"

"_Heather… she used to clean for us._" Phil told her.

Marsden nodded, speaking with much more compassion than Katy thought she was capable of. "_Sad business. Young mum? About to get married, I heard. Still, rest assured, we've got the best man for the job on it._" She started moving away as Jay and Billy joined them. Then she stopped and turned back to face Phil. "_Ben told you his news? It seems the CPS weren't too happy about his recent memory lapse. I'll be in touch shortly._"

There was a short, awkward silence as she walked away. Katy kept hold of her sister's hand, turning to smile weakly at Jay, as reassuringly as she could. Part of her wished she'd been able to leave Ben out of the alibi. It was all his fault, after all. But then that would implicate the other boy, which was something she couldn't do.

"_Shall I… get us a cab?_" Billy offered quietly. Phil nodded and Billy, Jay and the sisters moved away towards the pay phones, leaving the man and his son alone by the desk.

"Are you OK?" Jay asked Katy quietly.

She nodded slowly. "You?"

"Yeah… what did they ask you?"

"Just about your alibi; whether you were at the Arches, what we were doing, what happened, that sort of stuff. Nothing too difficult. Although they did ask what you were doing to the car."

"I told them it was the carburettor." Jay muttered.

"Good job I didn't give them an answer then… I'd probably have gone with brakes. It's the only part of a car I really remember."

"What did you tell them?"

"I just said I didn't know." She shrugged.

Jay leant against the wall, putting his head back and staring at the tiles on the ceiling. After a moment, Katy joined him, watching Ronnie and Billy at the pay phones.

"D'you think they believed it?" Jay asked in a low voice after a short silence.

"They don't have a reason not to." Katy assured him gently. "I mean, as far as they're concerned we've had no time to come up with an alibi, have we? I told them I didn't know she was dead until they told me."

Jay turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "How are we gonna get through this, Katy?"

"I don't know." She admitted, taking his hand in hers. "But we will, OK? Together."


	157. Chapter 157

"Are you OK?" Roxy demanded as soon as Katy walked into the living room. She stood up and hugged her younger sister tightly, almost crushing the breath from her lungs.

"Rox, I'm fine." Katy gasped, trying to fend her off. "They just wanted me to confirm some stuff for their alibis."

She turned her attention to the others and the teenager dropped into the armchair, staring blankly ahead of her and thinking. It was only now that the full extent of what had happened that evening had a chance to sink in and Katy felt as though she was drowning under everything. Heather was dead; actually properly dead. And, although she had nothing to do with it, Katy was hovering on the edge of a whole heap of trouble. She was tied to Ben, now. She had lied to the police and if they found out… she didn't want to think about what would happen.

And Heather was dead.

There was a knock on the front door, but Katy barely registered it. She only realised something was happening when Lola gently tapped her knee.

"Katy? There's a social worker here."

"What?" The teenager breathed in a panic, immediately thinking that they'd come to take Ruby off her.

"About George." Lola continued, allowing a wave of relief to wash over her cousin. "Come on, Shirley's back too."

As the girls headed into the kitchen, a woman carried George into the living room, settling him down on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Katy demanded, immediately stepping forward to scoop him up.

"Don't worry." The woman told her with a smile, stopping her. "We just want what's best for him."

"Katy!" Lola urged. The teenager shot the toddler a final look and then moved through the door.

"_Shirley, this is… umm…_" Phil started, trailing off when she shot him a look.

"_I'm Maria de Costa, from Walford Children Services._" The woman sitting at the table said as Katy slipped into the room. She stood beside Ronnie and the blonde wrapped an arm tightly around her. "_I'm so sorry to hear about your friend._"

There was a long pause and then Shirley turned away. "_I need a drink._"

"_I know it's been a difficult night for you._" The social worker continued. "_But I'm afraid I do need to talk to you about George. Provisions have been made to have him taken into temporary foster care._"

"_You ain't taking him anywhere._" Shirley told her firmly.

"_George's wellbeing is paramount to us, as I'm sure it is for you._"

"_His mum is…_" She trailed off, reality hitting her once more. "_His mum was my best mate. I'm his godmother._"

"_You're also part of a murder investigation, Miss Carter._"

This proved too much for Shirley. "_Get her out of here!_"

"_Shirley, she's just trying to do her job._" Phil reasoned.

"_You all just gonna stand there and let them do this?_" She demanded, looking around the family angrily. Katy looked at the floor, feeling Ronnie's arm around her tighten. "_What about you, Roxy? Remember the grief they gave you over Amy?_ Ronnie? Katy? What if it was your kids they were trying to take?"

Roxy sighed. "_Please… can you just give her a few more hours?_"

"_I'm sorry… we just want to get George settled for the night._"

"_You can't just take him!_" Shirley sobbed as the other woman appeared in the doorway with George in her arms. "_Phil! Do something! He should be with his family!_"

"_Just let him go, Shirl, let him go._" Phil commanded, holding her tightly.

"_I really am sorry about your friend._" The social worker said as Shirley stamped away. "_We'll put a plan of action together in the morning._"

Then she was gone. Katy barely had time to understand what had happened, when panic rippled through her once more as Jay headed for the back door.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this." He announced.

She watched him go and then sat at the table. Billy and Roxy were fussing over Lola, making sure she was alright. Katy managed to force a weak smile, before fiddling with her fingers, flicking her nails and making a clicking sound. Ronnie put her hands over her sister's stopping her and squeezing them tightly.

"It'll be alright. George will be OK." She promised, thinking that was what had upset the teenager. Katy smiled and nodded, wishing that was all that was on her mind.

Standing up, Katy wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I'm going to bed. I… I don't feel well."

"That bug?" Ronnie asked in concern, remembering what her sister had told her earlier that evening. "You still feeling sick?"

Katy nodded. "Yeah…"

"I don't suppose this helped, did it, sweetie?" The blonde asked, dropping a kiss on her head.

x-x

Katy barely slept that night. Not long after she'd gone upstairs, she heard a banging on the door and then voices in the hall; Ronnie's raised voice saying that no, she was not going to wake her sister up and if they wanted to talk to her they could come back in the morning. Grateful to the blonde, Katy rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

She squeezed her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep when her sisters came upstairs. She heard their whispered conversation but didn't make any sign that she was listening. With Ronnie lying on one side of her and Roxy on the other, Katy felt safe. But she still didn't sleep.

Gradually light started coming through the curtains and birds started singing out on the Square. In her cot, Ruby began to move about, snuffling loudly. Katy wriggled down the bed and picked her daughter up, hugging her close to her body. She bounced her gently, shushing the baby so that she didn't wake the two women who were still fast asleep.

There was a loud banging on the door downstairs. It was so loud that it woke up both her sisters and the two sleeping children. Katy gently put Ruby back in her cot and went to see what the commotion was. Jay, Ben and Roxy were close on her heels.

"_They- They're moving Hev's body._" Billy muttered, standing in the backdoor.

Katy felt her knees go weak and she clutched the banister beside her for support. There was a pause as everyone digested the news. Then Shirley turned to face them, a blank expression on her face.

"What you all standing there for?" She demanded, grabbing her jacket and heading outside.

Without thinking, Katy followed her, not bothering to pick up a jacket or anything.

"Katy, babe!" Roxy called. "You're in your pyjamas!"

The teenager didn't hear her. She didn't even feel the cold morning air as they made their way across the Square. In her over-sized t-shirt, shorts and bare feet she was absolutely freezing, but she didn't realise. She didn't see her breath coming out as a cloud and hanging in the air in front of her. She didn't notice how grey and dull everything looked. Her mind was totally fixated on what was happening.

Heather was dead and they were moving her body.

Jay held her hand tightly as they loaded her body into the back of the special private ambulance they'd sent to take her away. Katy gripped it as though it was a lifeline.

Heather was dead.


	158. Chapter 158

Katy avoided the house that day. She wouldn't answer her phone, hiding at Tyler's with Ruby. He asked her what was the matter, but she wouldn't tell him. In the end he said he had to go to work and left her lying on the sofa.

Someone knocked on the door about an hour after he left, but Katy didn't move to answer it. A figure moved to the window, looking through and knocking. Still the teenager ignored the knocking.

When Tyler came back that evening, he was slightly concerned to realise that she hadn't moved since he'd gone out. Making up his mind in an instant, he headed across the Square to get her sisters and find out what was going on.

"Katy?" Ronnie murmured, crouching down beside her sister and pushing her hair off her face. "Sweetie, come on."

The teenager blinked several times before her gaze settled on her sister. "Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on."

"What's the matter with her?" Tyler asked, chewing on his thumb nail anxiously. "I tried talking to her, but she just…"

"I'm not an expert, but she's probably in shock." The blonde said gently, rubbing his arm. "You told me she said something about her mum?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah… she said… I dunno… she's just like mum or something."

"She means Heather, obviously. Heather's dead, just like her mum." Ronnie sighed. "Look, give her a chance to come to terms with it and pop round tomorrow or the day after. She'll need you to be strong, Tyler."

"Yeah, course."

Ronnie guided Katy out of the house and across the Square, one arm around the teenager and the other holding her niece on her hip. As they went into the house, they could hear the unmistakable sounds of Shirley shouting at someone.

"Come on." The older sister murmured, trying to steer the teenager upstairs away from the argument. Katy complied weakly, not having the energy to fight.

When Ronnie left her in their bedroom, Katy got up and headed towards the Jay's room. She could hear him and Ben talking through the partially open door. Leaning against the doorframe, she listened quietly.

"_Are you threatening me, Jay?_" Ben demanded. "_'Cos if you are I'll be straight down the nick with your hoody._"

"_They won't believe you, anyway._" Jay told him.

"_They don't have to… It's covered with Hev's DNA._"

In the doorway, Katy chewed her nail anxiously. Ben seemed to be taking this whole situation in his stride. He'd murdered Heather and was acting as though nothing had happened. The teenager wished she was finding it as easy to cope. Then she changed her mind. He was some kind of monster. She didn't want to be anything like him.

"_Oh, yeah. Like I've really hid it in here._" Ben said, his tone slightly mocking.

Jay said nothing, but he looked up and spotted Katy in the doorway. Pushing past Ben he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and leant against him heavily. They moved to Katy's room, sitting on the bed in silence.

"D'you reckon he would go to the cops with my hoody?" Jay asked anxiously.

Katy shrugged. "I wouldn't put anything past him, evil little sod. But if he's got your hoody, chances are he's got my cardigan too."

"We need to get them back."

"Yeah… we gotta think like him." She muttered. "Where would he hide them?"

There was a long pause as they both considered the options. The Arches was too obvious. Ben was far too screwed up to think of something like that. Knowing him they were hanging up in Ian's front bedroom or something similar.

"There's something we need to do." Jay said at last, looking at her.

Confused, Katy followed him down the stairs and grabbed her jacket off the hallstand. They went through the playground and past the War Memorial. At the florists stall, Jay stopped and bought a bunch of flowers. Together they walked silently towards the launderette. Katy pulled her jacket tightly around her, not bothering to prevent the tears falling down her cheeks.

Jay propped the flowers against the wall and rubbed his face. Then he stood back and reached out for Katy's hand. She held his tightly and they stood together in silence, staring at the flowers and thinking. The girl tried to block out the image of the last time she'd seen the woman, concentrating instead on the good memories; Heather singing and dancing along to her 80's music, Heather playing with George, Heather happy. But it was almost impossible. The good images had been ruined. Ben had destroyed them.

"Let's go." She muttered, pulling Jay gently by the hand. She kept hold of him, comforted by their closeness.

"We could try the Arches?" Jay muttered. "I mean… I can't think where else he'd have stashed them."

With a sigh, she agreed and they headed towards the garage. Letting them in, Jay started ransacking the place, looking for any sign of their clothing. Katy half-heartedly joined in, but she secretly thought it was a waste of time. Ben probably had them with him.

"What are you doing?"

Katy turned to see Ben walk through the door, looking alarmed.

"_Where's my hoody…_ and Katy's cardigan. _If it ain't at home, then where is it?_" Jay demanded.

"_As if I'm telling you._" Ben scoffed, curling his lip at the older boy.

"Oh, I think you will." Katy snapped, suddenly seething. She closed the door with a clang, standing behind her younger cousin with her arms folded. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Ben turned quickly to look at her, apparently not realising she'd been in the garage when he came in. Katy looked at him and noticed that his eyes flicked to the cabinet beside the cupboard Jay had been searching. On one of the shelves was a white carrier bag.

"Jay…" She motioned towards it, causing Ben to leap at him, exclaiming in panic as Jay picked it up.

"_Make me!_" Jay challenged, pushing the younger boy away. "_Come on!_"

"_Jus- Just give it back._"

"Jay, no." Katy snapped in disbelief. He looked at her and shook his head.

Jay exhaled angrily, smiling cynically. "_Or what? Eh? You gonna run and tell Phil?_"

"_Don't tell him._" Ben implored them, glancing quickly behind him at the teenage girl who was still scowling at him. "_Please don't tell him._"

"_Don't tell him what?_" Phil demanded gruffly, making Katy jump.

She whirled around and spotted him in the doorway, staring at the teenagers. The look on Ben's face said it all; he knew his Dad wasn't going to be impressed with the situation.

"He kept our stuff… from that night." Katy explained, glaring at her younger cousin. "My cardigan and Jay's hoody. He threatened to take them to the cops."

There was a silence and then Phil lunged at his son, ripping the bag from Jay's hands and dragging Ben out of the arches, spitting orders over his shoulder as he went. "You two, lock up… get home. Don't say nothing to no one. I'll deal with this."


	159. Chapter 159

"_Oi, look at this._" Roxy demanded, sitting at the table with Amy and putting her coat on the surface. Katy sighed and pushed it out of the way, setting a plate of toast in front of Jay and sitting beside her sister with her own breakfast. "_It says on the label 'dry cleaning only' and it had a bloke's number in the pocket._"

"And… why are you telling us this?" Katy asked, looking slightly confused and rather bored by her sister's words.

"Well how did it get in the washing machine?"

Katy shrugged. "I dunno!"

"_Ben? You got any idea how this ended up in the wash?_" Roxy asked as he walked into the kitchen, showing him her coat. Katy and Jay both pointedly avoided looking at him.

"_Yeah, like I do the laundry._" He muttered.

"Eurgh…" Katy muttered under her breath standing up and putting her toast in the bin. "I've suddenly lost my appetite."

Silently, Jay got up as well, grabbed his jacket and headed through the back door.

"_Jay? Where are you go…? Jay, wait up!_" Ben called after him, but the older boy shut the door in his face.

With a sigh, Ben turned to look at the sisters. Katy barged past him, not making any apology for almost knocking him over as she headed from the kitchen.

"Katy?" Roxy called, shocked at her behaviour.

"Leave it, Rox." He told her. "I'll sort it."

Katy closed the bedroom door, but it was immediately opened again and Ben stood in the doorway. "Katy… come on. I wasn't going to actually take your cardigan to the police. I wouldn't do that. We're family, ain't we? We gotta stick together."

"We ain't family, Ben." Katy told him with a cynical laugh. "You'd be quite happy to point the finger at me or Jay. We didn't do nothing! Now we're stuck in the middle of all this because we've got to keep your sorry arse out of prison. D'you know what, I don't know if I can be bothered."

He advanced on her quickly, but the girl didn't back away, standing her ground. Ben might be younger than her, but he was taller and stockier. Still, she was sure she could hold her own if he tried to hit her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yeah?" She asked, smirking. "Try me."

"I'm warning you." Ben snapped, pointing a finger threateningly at her.

She laughed. "What are you gonna do, Ben? Prove you're a big man by hitting a girl?"

"If my Dad–"

"What? You're gonna run to Daddy, are you? What d'you reckon he'd think about that?"

Katy suddenly realised that if she was going to get through this she'd need to toughen up; block out all her feelings about the fact that Heather was dead and protect herself and Jay. When push came to shove, she wasn't convinced that she'd be able to rely on Phil to look after them and she sure as hell couldn't count on Ben. It was obvious he'd frame her in a second if it would save his neck.

Glaring at her, Ben raised his arm, as though he was going to hit her. Taking advantage, Katy shoved him against the wall, pushing her arm against his neck to hold him there.

"Don't even think about it." She muttered, narrowing her eyes. "I've eaten tougher guys than you for breakfast."

"Get off!" He spat, trying to wriggle free.

In response, Katy leant more of her weight on her arm, making him cough. "D'you know something? I stuck up for you, Ben. When Phil or Shirley or anyone was bad-mouthing you, I stuck up for you. But you know what? They were right. You're just a stupid little boy who's playing at being a hard man."

"Katy, I've just heard–" The door opened and Jay appeared in the gap, staring at the scene in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Ben was just about to run along and make sure he stays out of my way, weren't you?" Katy said lightly, applying a little more pressure with her arm. Ben nodded and rushed out of the room as soon as she let go.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Katy?"

"I was just warning him that I'm not gonna let him pass the blame to us, Jay. It's not gonna happen, alright? We've got to toughen up."

"OK…" He looked a little alarmed, but shrugged and moved further into the room, closing the door behind him. "The police are at Dot's house."

"What?" Katy demanded. "Why?"

"I dunno… searching Andrew's stuff?"

"So… they really think it was him, then?"

"I dunno… maybe… it's all over the Square. Everyone thinks it was him."

There was a slight pause. "Maybe that's a good thing?"

"Katy? What are you talking about? We know that Andrew didn't do it! What if they actually charge him with Heather's murder?" Jay protested, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, if everyone thinks he did it and he gets charged we're in the clear, ain't we? Like I said, we need to toughen up if we're gonna get through this." Katy said with a shrug. Jay looked at her as though she'd gone mad. She closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed. "No, what am I saying. It's not right. Andrew's innocent. The poor guy just lost his fiancée."

"So…?"

She bit her lip. "Let's go and see what we can find out before we think about what to do next."

x-x

When the pair walked through the front door a bit later on, Phil and Ben seemed to be having some kind of argument in the hallway.

"_I'm sure George is going to be very comfortable here._" The social worker from the other night said confidently, walking out of the living room. "_We'll call round every week; any problems please phone me. I know it's been a difficult time._"

"_We'll manage._" Shirley assured her.

As soon as the front door and living room doors were closed, Jay turned to Phil in a panic.

"_Are you having a laugh?_" He demanded. "_We can't have George here!_"

"_Listen, it's happening, alright? Yeah, so you're just gonna have to get used to it._" Phil told him firmly.

"_But this ain't a happy family home, is it?_"

"_Well it could be, couldn't it?_" Phil asked.

Katy glared at Ben. "Not with him here, it can't."

"Oi, behave." Phil snapped.

"_The old bill are over at Dot's… they've got a search warrant and everything._" Jay told them in a hushed voice. "_They're just about to try and nail Andrew. D'you hear that?_"

"_Look, Jay…_" Ben reached out and tried to grasp the older boy's arm. Jay shook him off.

"_Look, don't… alright?_" He snapped. "_Just don't._"

Katy narrowed her eyes and exhaled in angry disbelief. "D'you know what… I'm glad George is here." She jabbed her finger towards Ben furiously. "Because you're gonna have to look at that little boy every day and see what you did."

"Leave it, Katy." Phil warned, although he didn't look angry at her words. Instead he clenched his jaw and looked at his son, who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Eurgh…" She muttered, shaking her head at the teenage boy, before stalking away towards the kitchen. "You make me sick."


	160. Chapter 160

In the kitchen, Katy perched on one of the counters, glaring angrily at the opposite wall. Jay was on the phone to Abi, arranging to meet up with her at lunchtime. The girl told herself that she should be getting ready to go to school for her afternoon lessons, but she couldn't be bothered. Ronnie was at the club and Roxy was in the pub, so there was no one to chase her into going.

"_Just meeting Abi._" Jay said as Phil walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"_I didn't ask._" Phil said with a shrug. Then he exhaled sharply. "_What do I do, Jay?_ Katy?"

"_You're asking me?_"

"_What do I do to make it good for everyone?_"

"_Does that include Andrew?_" Jay asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"_I'm talking about this family._"

"Does that include Ben?" Katy asked, sarcastically. Phil looked at her and sighed. "From where I'm standing I'd rather include Andrew than him. At least he ain't a murder."

"This family, Katy." He snapped. "_What happens outside that's… that's for other people._"

"_Yeah, but Andrew's–_"

"_He's on somebody else's list._" Phil told him firmly, his gaze shifting between the teenagers. "_So I'm asking you, what the hell do I do, eh?_"

"Well first thing, keep Ben away from me." Katy snapped.

"If you can't take this seriously…"

"Seriously?" The teenager laughed and shook her head. "Phil, I don't think it gets more serious than this."

He sighed. "I know, alright. I know. But we're just gonna have to get on with it."

"Like I said, keep Ben away from me."

Grabbing her jacket, Katy headed out of the house to the Vic. Roxy and Alfie were messing around behind the bar and grinned as the teenager climbed onto one of the bar stools.

"Alright, little sister?" Roxy asked, reaching over and squeezing her cheeks.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Katy demanded, irritated.

The blonde chuckled. "Why not? I'm having a laugh with Granddad here and then the beautiful breath of fresh air that is my sister appears to add to the cheery atmosphere."

"Yeah, right… double vodka and coke, Alfie, ta."

"Bit early, init, darlin'?"

Katy raised an eyebrow at him. Alfie held his hands up defensively and went to make the drink.

"Oi!" Roxy muttered. "Haven't you got school this afternoon."

"I'm not going."

"Does Ronnie know?"

"No… She ain't my keeper."

Alfie handed her the drink and Katy put the money on the bar. By the time the landlord had put it in the till and returned with her change, the glass was empty. Katy smiled, pocketed the coins he handed her and slid off the stool.

"Catch you later." She said and headed out through the doors.

After a moment's thought, Katy went into the Minute Mart and bought a bottle of vodka. She wanted peace and quiet and she wanted to get drunk. It wasn't sensible and it was far from being the best thing to do at the moment; that was precisely why she was going to do it. Katy wanted to forget everything.

x-x

"Katy?"

The teenager groaned and batted away the hand that was trying to shake her awake.

"Katherine Margaret Mitchell open your eyes and look at me this instant!"

Sighing, Katy opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. The room around her was spinning and she couldn't fix her eyes on the blonde woman leaning over her properly. She recognised the perfume and the accusing tone, however, and she knew that it was Ronnie who was shaking her fiercely.

"S'matter?" She slurred.

"Wha- What's the matter?" Ronnie snapped. "The matter is that it's ten past six on a Thursday evening and you're passed out and lying on the floor in the toilets of my club hugging an empty bottle of vodka as though it's your favourite teddy."

"So…?"

"Get up. Now!"

Attempting to do as her sister ordered, Katy heaved herself up using the sinks for help. She giggled as her legs gave way and she slumped heavily against them, almost smacking her face on the edge of the sink.

"Oh, for the love of– Katy!" The blonde snapped, hoisting her sister up and supporting her out of the door and over to the sofas.

The first time Ronnie laid the teenager on the sofa she rolled straight off, giggling manically. With a frustrated exhalation of breath, the blonde dragged her back onto the seat, stopping her rolling off again by kneeling on the ground beside her. She sighed and pushed Katy's hair out of the way, stroking her head gently.

Pulling her phone out she dialled Phil's number, holding the mobile between her cheek and her shoulder as she carried on stroking Katy's hair. "Phil? Yeah… she's here… downed a bottle of vodka and passed out in R&R. Jay? No, no sign of him. Alright… Bye."

Sighing, Ronnie put the phone on the table behind her and returned her attention to her teenage sister.

"Why, Katy?" She demanded softly. "Why did you do this?"

"What?"

"Drink a whole bottle of vodka and pass out?"

"Dunno… thirsty?"

"Don't play dumb with me, sweetie." Ronnie warned her. "You haven't been yourself lately and trust me, I will find out what's the matter, so you might as well just tell me now."

"Dead… it's so easy…" Katy muttered, closing her eyes. Tears rolled out from under her eyelids. "Mum… Dad… Heather… everyone dies and it's so easy."

"Oh, sweetheart." Ronnie murmured, cradling her sister to her. Katy sobbed and held on tightly, burying her face in the blonde's top.

"Just lying there with her eyes open. They were so blank, empty… when I close my eyes I can see her face."

"Katy…?" The blonde moved back so that she could look at her sister properly. "What are you talking about?"

"It was like she was asleep… but with her eyes open… but she couldn't see me."

"Sweetie, you're scaring me now."

"She's dead!"

"Ronnie?" Phil's voice floated through the club to them before he burst through the doors. Quickly he crossed the room and looked at the teenager, who picked up her hand and attempted to wave at him, only succeeding in smacking herself in the face. "Is she alright?"

The blonde shook her head and shrugged. "She keeps talking about dead people. I think she means Heather."

"What's she said?" Her cousin demanded urgently.

"She said someone was lying there with her eyes open staring and how she can see her face when she closes her eyes. She said death was so easy." Ronnie muttered, looking at Phil suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the man considered what to tell her. "Look, Ronnie… Katy never…"

"Mum…" The teenager muttered sleepily, shifting slightly and stretching out her legs. "Mum…"

"Katy never saw Heather's body." Phil continued, internally breathing a sigh of relief. "But she found her Mum's body, didn't she? Maybe all this has brought up memories or something?"

Ronnie sighed, wiping the tears off her cheeks and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sniffed and stood up. "Come on, give me a hand to get her home."


	161. Chapter 161

"Phil, I'm sorry, alright." Katy muttered the next morning. She had absolutely no recollection of what had happened the evening before, but her cousin had taken the opportunity to angrily inform her that she'd almost given everything away to Ronnie. "I won't do it again."

"You better not."

"Ben ain't the only one with a lot to lose if they find out, is he?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, be more careful."

"I've gotta go… I was supposed to meet the girls last night, but obviously–"

Phil stopped her, shaking his head. "I don't care. Just make sure you keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, sir." She muttered, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and leaving the kitchen through the back door.

Lauren and Lucy were already in the café when Katy arrived, raising their eyebrows at her meaningfully as she dropped into the chair opposite the blonde and rested her head on the table.

"Happy birthday and all that, Branning, but don't say anything." She muttered. "My head is banging."

They laughed and someone sat in the seat beside the Mitchell. She turned her head, wincing as a jolt of pain ran through it and found herself gazing at Fatboy's beaming grin.

"Don't." Katy repeated, turning her head back to its original position.

"Ah, Lauren!" A breezy voice, which Katy identified as belonging to Tanya, said a moment later. "Glad I've caught you. I wanted to check a few things for your party."

"Like what?"

"Well, food for starters."

"Go on then. Fire away."

"_I'm thinking scotch eggs, yeah? Or Snog, Marry, Avoid?_"

"_I don't mind, Mum._" Lauren assured her, while Fatboy chuckled and Katy tried to understand what she meant. Her hangover was slowing her brain down considerably.

"_Well, I'll just do a few picky bits then, eh? And a cake, of course! Come round about one-ish? That goes for you and all, Abs._"

"_Umm… I do have school._" The younger Branning sister pointed out. Her voice was slightly quieter, despite her tone, so Katy guessed she was sitting with her back to them. That was probably why the Mitchell hadn't noticed her when she came in.

"_And a lunch break._" Her mother pointed out. "_Give you girls time to get ready for R&R, init?_ Although… it doesn't look like Katy will handle another night out…"

"Give me a couple of hours and I'll be fine!" Katy assured her in a muffled voice, her head still resting on her arms.

"_Good idea to line the stomach._" Lucy pointed out.

Katy felt her stomach turn over. "Don't talk about stomachs." She muttered.

"_Oh, my little baby!_" Tanya gushed. "_Happy birthday!_ _Ian, give them whatever they want. I'll settle up later. See you!_"

"See ya." Lauren said. "Right, coffee and a full English for Katy, I think."

"Please no!"

"_You know, as far as fake ideas go, this is pretty good._" Lucy said once they'd stopped laughing at the look of horror on Katy's face at Lauren's suggestion. "_So it'd be a shame to waste it…_" She turned in her seat. "_Hey, Abi…_"

"_Err, no! She stole my room!_"

Abi rolled her eyes at her sister and beckoned to Katy. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure." The Mitchell agreed, sliding out of her seat and into the one opposite the younger girl. "What's up?"

"It's Jay… is there something wrong?"

"What d'you mean?" Katy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I know you two are really close and… well… he just seems down. Have you had an argument or something?"

Katy shook her head. "Nope. Maybe it's just Phil being back and Ben moving back in… I dunno, sorry hun."

"Alright…"

Katy moved back to the other table, in time to hear Fatboy and Tamwar start rapping. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was the most uncomfortable she'd ever seen anybody look. Tamwar looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"_Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go… Hey Lauren, luscious, it's your birthday today. You're 18 and you can melt eaz-ay. You can do what you want, style your hair frizz-ay, get down and dance, get a little dizz-ay._" Fatboy rapped, before turning to Tamwar. "_Yo, Tamwar, yo, yo… yo, Tamwar._"

"_Your name is Lauren and it rhymes with sporran and Sven Goran… Eriksson… which is difficult to incorporate into a rap._"

"_Bruv, we practised this!_" Fatboy said, rolling his eyes. "_Happy birthday, Lauren. Happy birthday, darlin'._"

She thanked them, giving both of them a tight hug.

"D'you know… that was definitely… unique." Katy told them, grinning.

"Oi, shut up hangover girl!" Fatboy laughed, ruffling her hair as he sat beside her again.

"_I told them it's not a flash mob with two people…_" Afia sighed, shrugging. "_It's just ritual humiliation._"

Spotting Ben and Jay appearing in the café looking worried, Katy was about to go and see what was going on, but Abi beat her to it. She watched as they spoke and then the girl left. In a split second Katy was on her feet, squeezing Jay's arm and looking at him questioningly.

"They let Andrew out. He's back at Dot's." He told her at once.

"Good…"

"Yeah, maybe…" Ben muttered. "But it makes things difficult for us, don't it?"

Katy glared at him. "Don't talk to me."

"Says the girl that nearly blabbed everything because she got drunk." Ben snapped.

"_Just open the letter._" Jay ordered Ben, putting a hand on Katy's shoulder to stop her answering.

They moved to sit at the table next to Lauren and the others. Katy signalled that she'd be a couple of minutes and sat with them as Ben opened the envelope in his hands.

"Well?"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to you?" Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

She glared at him. "Don't get smart… it don't suit you."

"They want me to see a psychiatrist… because of what I told Marsden."

"Good… maybe they'll find out what's wrong with you." Katy muttered.

"Katy…" Jay shook his head.

"Just… don't tell my Dad." Ben pleaded.

Jay pulled a face. "_Well he's gonna find out. Richie tells him everything._"

"_It ain't got nothing to do with him, alright?_" Ben snapped, pulling the letter away from Jay. "_It's my name on the letter._"

"_You're just gonna make things worse, Ben._" Jay told him as the younger boy stood up and moved to the door.

"_How much worse can things get, Jay?_"

"He's got a point." Katy said with a shrug.

Looking at her, Jay shook his head. "Can't you just… this will be easier if we can count on each other. You and Ben at each other's throats all the time… it ain't helping, Katy."

"Babe… he did this. Not you. Not me. Not even Phil. Him. And I am not about to let him off the hook that easily, OK?"


	162. Chapter 162

"_Yeah, well I heard he strangled her._" Whitney was telling Katy and Tyler that lunchtime in the Vic. They'd met up for Lauren's birthday celebrations. "_You know, half the Mums at the nursery didn't want to leave their kids there._"

"If the cops don't think Andrew did it then that's it." Katy muttered, downing her drink quickly.

"Yeah, but what if they're wrong?"

"They're probably not. They'd have to be sure in a murder case."

Whitney raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you a fan of the police?"

"I'm not, I just… can we talk about something else?" Katy demanded. She stood up and pushed past her boyfriend and his brother, leaning on the bar and begging her sister for a refill.

"You better not get hammered again, babe." Roxy warned. "Ronnie will kill you. You really freaked her out, you know, talking about dead bodies and death being easy. I think she thought you were gonna…"

Katy smiled weakly at her and ruffled her hair, trying to lighten the mood. "Well I ain't, alright? You ain't getting rid of me that easy."

"Don't say that." Her sister said softly, shaking her head.

"Sorry…"

Katy took her drink and returned to the table where her friend's birthday party was in full swing.

"_Right, I'd better get to this birthday thing 'cos my Mum's going to kill me._" Lauren said almost as soon as the Mitchell sat back down.

"_I'm sorry, have you like forgotten it's the biggest day of your life? And you're gonna, what, run out on us for a date with a mini-quiche?_" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows as though she couldn't believe it.

Lauren laughed. "_Alright, well if you put it like that…_"

"Lor… your Mum's probably made a load of effort." Katy pointed out.

"Oh, Katy!" Lucy exclaimed. "Chill out!"

"No, Lucy… I just don't think it's very fair."

"If you're gonna be boring, you might as well go away now." The blonde said with a shrug, staring at Katy over the top of her glass.

Angrily Katy stood up and left the pub, before she said something she regretted. Behind her, she heard the doors bang and then felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she looked at Tyler and narrowed her eyes.

"I cannot deal with her totally unnecessary bitchy comments." She snapped. "Ever since the thing with you and her and…"

"Babe, relax." Tyler told her, hugging her tightly. Katy clung on, feeling as though she was protected from everything that was worrying her. "I wouldn't look twice at Lucy Beale and everyone knows that you're worth twenty of her."

"Twenty?"

"Alright, a hundred."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"What are handsome, charming boyfriends for?" He joked.

"Modest, you forgot modest."

"Of course." Tyler leant down and kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her once more. "Now, are you coming back in to celebrate your best mate's eighteenth or not?"

Katy nodded and allowed him to lead her back into the pub. Lucy shot her a look as she slid into the booth beside Whitney.

"Alright?" Her friend asked, squeezing her hand. Katy nodded. "Sorry for talking about Heather's murder… I know she was practically family, weren't she?"

"Yeah… don't worry… I just don't wanna think about it."

"I get it." Whitney told her with a weak smile.

They were just getting back into the party mood when Ian and Mandy appeared, all dressed up and ready for Heather's 80's-style tribute night. Katy couldn't help laughing at the sight of him in a leather jacket. It looked too ridiculous. Lucy made a noise of disgust and the Mitchell grinned triumphantly.

"_Oh, Mandy, you work that outfit, baby!_" Fatboy shouted. Lucy groaned and the rest of them snorted with laughter. "_You work it!_"

"_Oh, thank you darling!_" She called back.

Katy watched with mild amusement as Jack spoke to Lauren at the bar, closely followed by Cora telling Lucy to shut up. The look on the blonde's face was priceless and cheered Katy up completely. Then Cora dragged her granddaughter home and the rest of the group were left without their birthday girl.

As Heather's tribute celebration kicked off, Katy moved to the bar, sitting beside Dot on a stool and resting her chin on her hand as she watched Tyler and Anthony doing karaoke. Even Dot seemed to be enjoying herself.

Katy glanced up and spotted Shirley striding towards the karaoke machine. With a nod of her head, she alerted her sister to the woman's presence and Roxy bit her lip nervously. Shirley pulled out the power cable, cutting the music dead, before turning to glare at everyone.

"_I was enjoying that!_" Ian complained, before he realised who had stopped it.

Shirley ignored him. "_Who's idea was this?_"

"_Shirley, it was mine._" Alfie told her quickly, although Katy knew it hadn't been. "_I thought, you know, great for Hev… raise some money and just give her a good send off, that's all._ _Rox, d'you wanna give Phil a call?_"

"_Yeah, yeah…_" The blonde nodded. "_Shirl, why don't you come upstairs with me, yeah?_"

"_You bunch of vultures… you're dancing on her grave!_"

"_No we ain't._" Mandy argued.

"_She ain't even in it yet! That t-shirt…_" Shirley motioned towards the top Ian was wearing under his leather jacket. "_'choose life', is that supposed to be some kind of joke?_"

"_I'm sorry…_" Ian apologised, pulling his jacket closed so the message was covered.

Mandy shook her head. "_Don't apologise, you've got nothing to be sorry for!_"

"_You always were a weaselly man._" Shirley snapped.

"_Don't talk to him like that!_"

"_Mand, Mand! Just leave it…_"

"Katy… go and see where Phil is!" Alfie hissed at the teenager over the bar.

She nodded and slipped off the stool, heading out of the Vic in search of her cousin. He was on the other side of the Square when she caught up with him and looked at her questioningly.

"Shirl… she's kicked off at the Heather tribute thing… I don't blame her… it's weird." Katy said, shivering slightly.

"You didn't have to go." Phil pointed out as they made their way back towards the pub.

Katy sighed. "It's my best mate's 18th… I thought you said we had to act normal."

"Yeah, well, no getting drunk, alright? I can't run round after you making sure you don't incriminate yourself."

"I know, Phil." She snapped. "I won't."

"You better not."

They pushed open the doors and went in as Dot was telling Shirley what she thought. "_I'm not frightened of you, Shirley Carter._"

"_Dot, let's get you home._" Her step-son offered, putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

"_No, she can scream like a banshee._" The old woman told him firmly. "_Something's got to be done, Jack. It ain't right. Heather wouldn't want this._"

Katy hovered beside Dot and Jack as Phil went over to Shirley, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"_Yeah, well said, Dot._" Mandy called from behind the couple.

Shirley whirled around, only just being restrained by Phil, who grabbed hold of her arms and held onto them tightly. "_You evil little cow!_"

"_Oi, oi! Ian, d'you want to get…_" Alfie started, leaping to Mandy's side.

"_Ian, are you gonna let her talk to me like that?_" The younger woman screamed, pointing at Shirley furiously.

"_You ain't the only one what loved her._" Dot told Shirley, pulling on her arm as Phil held her tightly. "_Have some dignity._"

"_Yeah._" A man agreed, the doors banging. Everyone turned around to see Andrew sticking up for his Aunt. "_Heather would have hated this._"

"_You…_"

"_I don't want no trouble, Shirley._"

"_Murderer!_" She screamed, trying to break free of Phil's grip once more and get to him. Katy felt a pang of guilt at the accusation. It wasn't right and it definitely wasn't fair. Phil glanced at her warningly.

"_I never did nothing!_" Andrew bellowed, slamming his fist onto the bar and making everyone jump. Katy blinked, realising that he wasn't doing himself any favours and feeling even guiltier.

"_See, I told ya, didn't I?_" Shirley muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took advantage of the shocked silence that followed Andrew's outburst. "_I told you what he was like. Is that what you did to Hev? 'Cos she wouldn't stop talking? Wouldn't stop playing her Club Tropicana records? Wound you up, did it?_"

Alfie stepped forwards and tried to gently usher the man out of the pub. "_Come on, let's go, mate. Come on, please…_"

"_I loved her!_" Andrew shouted, glaring at Shirley.

"_You killed her!_" Shirley replied.

Between them, Jack and Alfie propelled him out of the building. Shirley wrenched herself out of Phil's hold and headed towards the other door of the pub. As he passed, Phil looked hard at the teenager, who turned her back on him and looked down at the glass clutched in her hands.

"Oi, you coming?" Phil muttered, pausing behind her.

"No."

"Look, I know you're upset–"

"It ain't right, Phil." She almost whispered, glaring at him. "It ain't fair."

He pointed at his mouth. "Just keep that shut. Understand?"

Katy nodded.


	163. Chapter 163

Katy wandered into the bedroom she shared with her sisters and found Ronnie sitting on the edge of the bed, folding up some of James' clothes and packing them into an overnight bag. The teenager leant against the doorframe, biting her nail and watching as the blonde smiled at her, before going back to what she was doing.

"Are you going to Jack's?"

"Mmm… things are getting too stressful around here. It's not good for James. I was going to tell you." Ronnie replied.

"Oh… d'you think… would Jack mind if I came too?" The teenager asked quietly, as though she thought her sister would refuse.

There was a pause and then Ronnie smiled and beckoned the teenager to come and sit on the bed beside her. Katy sat down, twisting her hands in her lap and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Of course you can come." She told her gently, kissing her hair. "Why, though?"

"The atmosphere here… it creeps me out. After the whole Heather thing… Shirley is…"

"OK. I understand." Ronnie nodded. "Pack yours and Ruby's things and I'll speak to Jack. He won't mind, I'm sure."

Feeling relieved, Katy set about packing everything she and her daughter would need to stay in Jack's flat for a few days. As she took clothes out of the wardrobe and pushed them into a bag, there was a knock on the door and Jay came in, looking at her curiously.

"Ronnie said you're going to Jack's." He said. "Why?"

"I can't do it, Jay… you might be able to live with Ben, but I don't want him anywhere near me or Ruby. I can't watch him with George and Shirley, pretending that everything's alright. His comment about Heather meaning something to him… I wanted to knock him out."

"But…"

"I'll still be around, babe. If you need me I'll always be here for you. But I don't want to look at Ben's face more than I have to."

"Right." Jay nodded, not looking convinced.

Katy smiled and stood up, putting the dress that she'd been folding in the bag with the rest of her daughter's clothes and stood up. "I promise, babe. Me and you, we're family, right? We gotta stick together."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Katy sighed and returned to her packing.

x-x

"It's still your room." Jack said meaningfully, opening the door to the bedroom that had been Katy's when the sisters had lived there before. Katy smiled at him and went into the room, Ruby balanced on her hip. She breathed in the familiar smell, convinced that her perfume was still clinging onto the surfaces.

"Thanks, Jack."

"I wouldn't let Derek sleep in there." He told her with a smile. "I hoped that if Ronnie moved back in… well… I hoped you'd need your room too."

She smiled, broadly, feeling tears pricking at her eyes and hugged him with her free arm. "Thanks."

"I missed you, Katy. I didn't think I would, but I did." He told her, dropping a kiss on her head. "Now, if you give me this little one, you can get settled back in."

Taking Ruby off her, Jack went into the living room and left Katy to unpack. She dumped her bags on the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking around. Grinning at how angry Derek must have been at not being allowed to sleep in the room, she remembered that he was staying with Jack and her face fell.

"Jack?" Katy called, leaning through the door and looking at her brother-in-law on the sofa. "Is Derek still staying here?"

"He's moving out… told me this morning." Jack called, not turning round. "Summit about not being able to run his empire from my sofa."

"Oh… OK." She said, retreating into her bedroom, closing the door and doing a little celebratory dance.

Then she put her full effort into making her bedroom her own again. Some of the posters she'd put up had fallen down and others she took down. She arranged her toiletries and make up on the dressing table and then put her clothes away. She laid Ruby's neatly in the drawers of the smaller chest of drawers.

"You've been busy." Ronnie laughed, leaning against the doorframe and watching her younger sister. "Tea?"

"Thanks, Ron. It's good to be home, ain't it?" The teenager smiled, accepting the mug and taking a sip.

"It is." The blonde agreed with a nod. "Come on, Jack's gonna get fish and chips… let's find a movie."

x-x

"I'll be ten minutes!" Katy called, closing the flat door with a grin and heading in the direction of the chippy.

Jack was gonna go, but the teenager thought it was the least she could do, seeing as he'd let her move back in and everything. She crossed the Square, feeling much calmer than she had for days. Being away from the house with everyone else made her feel much more relaxed.

The smile dropped from her face as she saw Andrew walking towards her down Bridge Street. He noticed the look on her face and looked down. Realising that he assumed she thought he was a murder, or maybe even that she was scared of him, Katy bit her lip, guilt crushing down on her from all angles.

He passed her, his head low and Katy fought with herself over her next move. Unable to stop herself, she slowed to a halt and took a deep breath.

"Andrew?" She turned quickly, looking at him. He had stopped as well, not turning. Nervously, the teenager stared at the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry about Heather. I…"

"Thank you." He murmured, finally turning to face her.

Katy bit her thumb nail and unintentionally twisted her face into an anxious expression. "I… I believe it wasn't you."

"I appreciate that." Andrew said, sounding touched.

"Yeah, well… what everyone's saying… it's out of order. So I'm sorry."

She shot him a final, tight smile and carried on walking under the bridge. If anyone had seen or heard that conversation she'd be in so much trouble. Katy found that she didn't much care, though. As far as she was concerned, moving back in with Jack meant a fresh start. Although she doubted she'd be able to get recent events out of her mind.


	164. Chapter 164

"You're not having chocolate for breakfast. If you can count it as breakfast, seeing as it's almost lunchtime." Ronnie snapped, removing the Easter egg from in front of her younger sister.

Katy sighed. "It's Easter Sunday, I'm an adult and you can't stop me."

"I don't care, act like one and yes I can." Ronnie replied with a smile.

"Jaaaackkk!" Katy complained loudly. "Tell her!"

He chuckled and ruffled his hair as he passed, leaning down to give his wife a kiss. "Ahh… it's good to have everything back to normal."

"Morning, family." Derek said, walking into the kitchen. Katy glared at him. "What a lovely day."

"What's he doing here?" The teenager snapped.

Jack shrugged. "He couldn't find anywhere else to stay."

"What a surprise."

"I'm off." Derek said, ignoring her comments. "Things to do, people to see."

Once he'd gone, Jack turned to the sisters and grinned. "Family lunch in the Vic? Sound good?"

Katy nodded and stood up. "Sounds lovely. I'll meet you there. Lola wants me to pop round and see the stuff she's got for the baby."

"Alright… don't be long, though." Jack told her glancing at his watch. "We'll see you there about one."

The teenager hurriedly got dressed and grabbed her bag. She loaded Ruby into her pram and set off across the Square to Billy and Lola's flat. When she arrived, Jay, Ben and Abi were already there, looking at the piles of brand new, obviously expensive baby things that were all around the flat. Katy was a little bit jealous, most of the stuff she'd had for Ruby was hand-me-downs from her sisters. All of the stuff in the flat must have cost a fortune and Billy wasn't exactly loaded. She wondered where the money had come from to pay for it all.

"_Aww! This is so lovely!_" Abi gushed, spinning the mobile above the cot gently. "_The baby isn't even here yet and it's already getting spoilt._"

"Lucky thing!" Katy agreed, bouncing Ruby on her hip.

Lola grinned. "_You'll be used to all this, I suppose, eh boys?_"

"_George's stuff's taken over the house._" Ben agreed. Jay glared at him, while Katy pointedly avoided looking in his direction, pulling a face at her daughter instead and making the little girl giggle.

"_Oi, you know she's been seen?_" The pregnant blonde said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. "_Heather. Near the chippy… the Minute Mart… just hovering around the crisps._"

"_D'you think that's funny?_"

"_Nicking bars of chocolate… and cans of cola just floating through the air…_"

Abi looked disgusted at her friend's words. "_Lola, stop it! I thought you'd have a little bit more respect!_"

"_Wind your neck in, Grandma._" Lola snapped, annoyed at their reaction to her joke.

"_A little boy has lost his mum and all you can do is joke?_"

"_I was only having a laugh._"

"Yeah, well Abi's got a point. It ain't funny." Katy told her, shaking her head.

"_It's not no laughing matter though, is it?_" Jay demanded. "_Growing up without a mum?_"

"Yeah, alright, Jay. Leave it out." Ben told him warningly.

Katy glared at him. "Shut up, Ben. Jay's right."

"_You lost your mum, didn't you, Ben? Thought you'd back me up on that one._" The older boy snapped, moving towards Lola. "_'Cos I lost my dad, you know. And the last thing that makes you want to do is laugh._"

"_Yeah, I get it._" Lola snapped back. "_I lost my dad too, didn't I?_"

Jay walked out, ignoring her words. Both Katy and Abi went to follow him, but Ben stopped them, grasping their arms to hold them back.

"Look… just… just leave him." He advised them with a sigh.

Katy looked him up and down with disgust before handing Ruby to Abi. "Watch Rubes… I'll go and talk to him." She pointed at Ben. "You… stay here."

"Katy… I can't do it." Jay muttered as soon as she closed the door behind her. "You don't know what it's like in that house."

"I can guess." She told him with a sigh, sitting beside her cousin on the sofa and putting an arm around his shoulders. He leant into her and she stroked his hair gently. "Look, you've just got to try and forget it. I know! I know that's hard, but you've just got to try."

"How?"

"I dunno… pretend."

"D'you know something?" He asked, sitting up straight and staring at her. "I dunno how Ben does it. It's like nothing's happened. The way he plays with George… it gives me the creeps."

"Yeah… I can see that."

"It makes me feel sick. If she's looking down on us… what would Heather think, eh?"

Katy shivered and moved along the sofa, away from him. "Don't say stuff like that Jay. Heather's gone and that's that. There ain't nothing we can do about it."

"Sorry…"

"It's OK… look, I gotta go… I'll ring you later, OK?"

He nodded and she got up. Ben was waiting outside the door and as soon as Katy left the room he went in, closing the door behind him. Katy took Ruby and said goodbye to the girls, heading for the Vic. She wondered what Ben would say to Jay and hoped it was nothing to unsettle him further. If anyone was going to crack it would be him.

"Alright?" She muttered, slipping into the booth beside her sister.

"Yeah… the Easter egg hunt is just about to begin… want to join in?" Ronnie teased her, smirking.

"Very funny!" Katy replied as the hunt got underway.

The teenager laughed as Roxy tried to encourage Jean to point Amy in the right direction to get the eggs. Her gaze fell on George and she looked over to the table where Shirley and Phil were sitting, watching the hunt. She met Phil's eye and smiled weakly. He returned the look with a small nod, before turning his attention back to Shirley.

There was a banging sound and Katy looked for the source. Dot was banging her hand on the bar, obviously calling for attention. Warily, the teenager glanced at Shirley and saw that her face was thunderous.

"_Could I have your attention, please?_" Dot shouted and the pub immediately went quiet. "_I just want to say something. I didn't want to, but I had me doubts about Andrew, like a lot of people in this pub. But Easter is about a new beginning… so what I want to say is this…_"

"_Jean, can you put George in the buggy?_" Shirley shouted over the old woman's voice.

Undaunted by Shirley's reaction, Dot continued. _"… if you could it in your heart to start afresh… I mean, innocent until proved guilty. I mean, that's always been good enough for you in the past, Phil._" She implored him.

"_Andrew's heart is broken._" Rose chipped in. "_He could never have hurt her._"

"_No, he couldn't._" Her sister agreed.

"_He asked me to give you this…_" Rose held out a CD case to Shirley. "_It'll be track ten that you're looking for._"

"_And this is from Andrew. He wanted to give it to George himself, but he knew he wouldn't be welcome._" Dot said, putting the Easter egg on the table as Shirley blocked her from getting to the little boy in his pram.

As soon as Phil and Shirley had left, Katy stood up and made her way towards the two women. She put her hand on Dot's arm and smiled weakly. Then she picked up the Easter egg from the table and looked at it.

"I'll make sure George gets this and I'll tell him who it's from." She promised. Dot and Rose both smiled at her gratefully.

"Andrew told us what you said." Dot told her, squeezing her arm. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well… it wasn't right."

"We won't tell them." Rose promised, nodding her head towards the door Shirley and Phil had walked through.

"Thanks." Katy grinned. "I don't need that hassle!"

As the teenager went to sit back down next to her sister, who squeezed her knee and smiled weakly at her, Katy felt some of the guilt leave her. She felt a lot better now that she had a way to start making up for what had happened. Shirley would probably kill her for this, but Katy knew it was the right thing to do.


	165. Chapter 165

Jay had called Katy to tell her that the social had come to pick up George, knowing that she'd want to say goodbye. Grabbing the Easter egg, Katy left Ruby with Jack and headed across the Square. Phil and Shirley were out, so the teenager was able to give the little boy his Easter egg without a fight.

"_You've done a fantastic job looking after George._" The social worker said suddenly and Katy glanced up to see that Shirley had walked into the room. "_He seems a very happy little boy._"

There was a knock on the front door and, as no one moved to answer it, Katy sighed. "I'll go, shall I?"

She pulled open the door and her heart sank a little. "Oh, Mrs B… now's not really a very good time."

"Did you give George the chocolate?"

"Yeah, I did… but it's just…"

"I just wanted to see how Shirley was." Dot continued, making her way into the living room before Katy could stop her. "_I've just come to see how you are, Shirley, because I know that you've been…_"

"_I can't say goodbye to him!_" Shirley cried, unable to contain it. "_Not yet. I'm not ready._"

Dot looked horrified. "_You're not taking George? Not now?_"

"_Oh you couldn't wait, could you Dot?_" Shirley growled, narrowing her eyes. "_You call yourself a Christian woman? Some kind of do-gooder and you pull a stunt like this?_"

"_Like what?_"

"_Get out of my house._" Shirley ordered. "_Get out of my house, you interfering old cow!_"

"Shirley!" Katy snapped, putting an arm around the old woman who looked as though she was about to faint. "Stop it!"

"_You couldn't resist, could ya?_" The woman continued, not taking any notice of the teenager, who tightened her grip on Dot. "_Oh, what? Were you on the blower to the social the minute we left the pub? Robbing me of what little time I've got left with him!_"

As she stopped to draw breath, Phil stopped forwards. "_It wasn't Dot. It was me. I did what I thought was for the best._"

"_For the best?_"

"_Please… I'm sorry, alright? Just… it was killing us, Shirl, all of us. George included. And I didn't wanna watch you being torn apart anymore. Now, you can still see him, can't you? You can stay in touch._"

"_I know this is hard._" The social worker cut in. "_But George's place is with his dad._"

"_Next time he sees me he won't know who I am._" Shirley said as Ben bent down to pick the little boy up. Katy had to fight the urge to swoop in and pluck him out of her cousin's arms. "_He won't know that me and his mum had the best time ever. That I loved her like a sister and she died… she died not knowing she was the best thing that ever happened to me._"

"_She did know, Shirley. We all knew._" Dot assured her, gently.

Katy's respect for the old woman grew in that moment. She didn't understand how Dot could be so kind to Shirley after the younger woman had been so cruel to her moments before.

"Come on, Dot… Come back to ours and I'll make you tea." Katy offered, tightening her grip around the woman's shoulders and leading her towards the front door as everyone else processed through the back door to where the social worker's car was waiting. Katy didn't want to watch George driving away.

Neither of them spoke as they made their way to Jack's flat. Wordlessly, Dot sat at the kitchen table as the teenager filled the kettle and poured two cups of tea. Neither of them spoke as they sat and sipped from their mugs.

"Alright?" Jack asked, coming in with the pram and gently lifting Ruby out. "You OK, Dot?"

His step-mother nodded weakly and went back to staring at the table. Katy smiled and stood up, motioning for Jack to follow her into the living room then, realising Dot would still be able to hear them, she went into her bedroom. Jack followed her and closed the door.

"She came round to Phil's and Shirley had a go at her."

"What?" Jack demanded angrily as Katy sat on the end of her bed. "Why?"

"Oh… the social turned up to take George and Shirley had a meltdown. She assumed Dot called them after all that in the Vic, but it turned out it was Phil." Katy explained quickly. "But she was fine with Shirley, I guess she understood why she acted the way she did. No, I think she's more upset over the fact that they took George."

"Right… OK." Jack scratched his neck anxiously and sat beside her, thinking.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "I thought you might want to know your child is crying." Derek said. Then he spotted Jack sitting next to the teenager on the bed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."

Katy looked at Jack and pulled a face. "You ain't."

She stood up and pushed past him to pick Ruby out of her bouncer, rocking her gently and kissing her head. Humming, she started getting a bottle ready.

"D'you want… can I hold her?" Dot asked quietly. It was so quiet the teenager thought she'd imagined it.

"Of course." She agreed readily, handing her daughter over and carrying on preparing the bottle.

"She's beautiful."

Katy laughed. "I know, takes after her Aunties, don't she."

"And her mother."

"Oh, shhh!" The teenager flapped at her, handing the old woman the bottle and moving to wash up the mugs.

"Everyone's beautiful in their own way." Dot told her seriously. "Take Heather, for example. Not everyone would agree, but she was beautiful."

Leaning over the sink, Katy felt tears start to run down her cheeks at the mention of the dead woman. Every time the guilt returned, it hit her harder. "Yeah… she was."


	166. Chapter 166

Katy walked slowly across the Square the next morning, holding Ronnie's hand tightly. Following Shirley's thoughts about what Heather would have preferred, neither of them were wearing black. Katy wore a green dress with a pink jacket and her older sister wore a light blue skirt and white shirt, under her purple coat. They joined the rest of the Mitchells beside the hearse, staring at the pink coffin inside.

"_Hey, they're beautiful flowers, Shirl. She'd have loved 'em._" Roxy was saying in a low voice, rubbing the older woman's arm comfortingly.

As everyone made their way to the waiting cars, Katy slipped her hand into Jay's squeezing it reassuringly. They got into the second car with her sisters, while Shirley, Phil and Ben got in the first car. Katy was relieved that she wasn't in the same car as Ben.

They stopped outside Dot's house and the sisters and Jay watched as Shirley got out to shout at Andrew. After a couple of minutes, Phil and Billy got her back into the car and Dot, Rose and Cora ushered Andrew into the house.

Katy sighed and leant her head back against the leather seat. Ronnie squeezed her hand tightly and smiled reassuringly.

As they neared the Church the teenagers became more and more fidgety. Once the car stopped and they got out, Katy was sure Jay was going to crack under the pressure. She led him a little way away from the others and tried her best to calm him down, talking soothingly to him and reassuring him that everything would be alright. It didn't seem to be working and, as Heather's coffin was carried past them into the Church, he grabbed her hand. She held onto him tightly, interlinking their fingers and stroking his arm with her free hand.

"_Look, Jay, we've just gotta stick together._" Ben said, joining them.

"_Just don't even talk to me, alright?_" The older boy snapped at him. "Me and Katy… we don't need you telling us what to do."

"Look… I'm just trying to–"

"Shut up, Ben." Katy ordered, glaring at him. "This is all down to you."

"_Ben?_" Shirley called, walking towards them. Everyone held their breath, wondering what was coming. Then she held out her hand to him. After a slight pause, he took it and they headed into the Church.

Still holding hands, Jay and Katy followed them. The girl felt as though she was walking to her judgement and, from the way Jay was shaking, she assumed he felt the same. As they followed the coffin down the aisle, Careless Whisper started playing and the people gathered stood up at once. This was too much for Katy and she let out a quiet sob, trying to retreat out of the Church. Jay held on to her tightly, squeezing her hand.

As they made their way down the aisle, Jay spotted Abi sitting beside Carol and squeezed Katy's hand once more before letting go. She smiled weakly and nodded as he slipped into the pew and stood beside his girlfriend. Tyler smiled at her as she passed him and she tried to return the look.

Sitting between her sisters in the front pew, Katy sniffed and rubbed her eyes. This was it, she kept telling herself over and over again in her head, Heather was gone and this was it and there was no going back. She didn't even register the prayer that the vicar was saying as they stood, staring straight ahead.

"_I'm not very good at speaking._" Shirley said, suddenly bringing Katy back to earth with a bump. "_And I'm not very good at writing either, so... I've written a list of all the things I'm gonna miss about Hev. Number one… well, it has to be number one, really. It's the way that she was George Michael's biggest fan. And I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm gonna miss the way she played his records on loop. It was… Edge of Heaven when she was happy… and it was Careless Whisper when she was sad. Number 2. Her style. The bright colours, the legwarmers and those headbands… and I know she'd be really impressed if she could see the effort that you lot have made today. Number 3… I'm gonna miss that I just can't pop over for a chat at whatever time, it be day or night. I'm gonna miss that she was such a good mum._"

This was too much for Katy and she stood up, breathing shallow breaths and pushed past Roxy and Phil to get out of the Church. She almost ran up the aisle, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. In the porch, the teenager leant against the cold wall, trying to force air into her lungs, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

A moment later Lola threw herself at the older girl, hugging her tightly and sobbing as though her heart had broken. Katy shushed her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair and cheek gently.

"Shushhh…" She murmured into Lola's hair, keeping her eyes closed and rocking the younger girl ever so slightly. "Shush… come on, Lo…"

"Lola?" Billy called as he appeared outside. "Katy? Are you alright?"

"_Stupid hormones._" The younger girl told him with a weak smile, pulling away from her cousin and rubbing her eyes.

"_Yeah, stupid hormones._" Her granddad agreed, smiling back.

Unable to stop the tears coming again, Lola looked up at Billy pleadingly. "_Don't ever die?_"

"_Come here…_" He murmured, pulling her into his arms as she broke down in a fresh wave of tears. "_Don't worry… weren't planning on going anywhere just yet._"

Leaving them alone, Katy took a deep breath, carefully rubbed under her eyes and held her head high. She hesitated in the doorway, but then made her way down the aisle and took her seat once more. Ronnie and Roxy took hold of her hands, instinctively, linking their fingers.

"_This was one of Heather's favourite songs._" Ben said quietly, looking nervous.

Jay sniffed and took several deep breathes before starting to read. "_Take care my love, she said. Don't think that God is dead. Take care my love, she said. You have been loved._" He stopped reading and glanced at Katy who looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. Then his gaze flickered over to Phil.

"_If I was weak, forgive me. But I was terrified. You brushed your… my eyes with angels wings, full of love. The kind that makes devil…_" Ben stopped and looked up. "_The kind that makes devils cry._"

Ben crumpled up the paper in his hand and turned his back on the congregation, pulling at his hair. Jay and Katy watched him in alarm, as did Phil, wondering what he was going to go. The teenage girl looked past her sister at her older cousin and he met her gaze. With a sharp shake of his head, he warned her not to do anything.

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_" Ben muttered.

"_Ben…_"

"_No, Jay. I've gotta say it, alright? She didn't deserve any of this._" The younger boy said, moving back as Jay tried to grab his arm. "_No, Jay, she didn't deserve this, alright? She was so kind to everybody. She was so kind to me. She was always so nice to everybody, even when… even when I was horrible to her. It shouldn't have happened. Not to her. Not to her! It's not fair!_" He looked at Shirley. "_Sorry, I'm sorry…_" The woman stood up and walked slowly towards him. "_Sorry I ruined the reading._"

Not saying anything, she took his hand and led him back to their pew, cradling him in her arms as he cried. Jay went to sit with Abi, who held his hand tightly. Katy let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding and leant her head on Ronnie's shoulder, gripping Roxy's hand tightly.


	167. Chapter 167

As they walked into the Vic for the wake, the first thing Katy saw was the shrine to Heather set up along one wall. She found she couldn't look at it, but Phil pulled the three teenagers away anyway.

"_D'you want to get caught?_" He demanded in a low voice, almost whispering in his son's ear.

"_I'm gonna get caught anyway._" Ben replied.

"_You what?_"

"_I said I'm–_"

"_Shut up, alright?_" Phil ordered gruffly. "_Ben, this ain't about you, anymore. Alright? It's about Jay, _Katy_, me, Shirley, Amy, _Ruby_… if the truth comes out it will destroy each and every single one of us. D'you understand? Now, you pull yourself together and you be quiet. Or I'll make you be quiet._"

"What about Katy? She ran out of the Church…"

"Yeah? Grief does that to people, Ben." Phil reminded him, glancing at the teenage girl. "So we all need to keep our mouths shut, OK?"

They nodded and separated. Katy went to find her sisters, while Jay went looking for Abi. No sooner had the girl sat down however, then Jay appeared at her elbow.

"Come and help me find Shirley." He muttered in her ear. "She might be about to do something stupid."

Katy followed him out of the Vic quickly. They spotted her at once, crossing the Square and heading for Dot's house. The teenagers broke into a jog, reaching her just as she started hammering on the front door with her palm.

"_Come out and face me you coward!_" She shouted. "_Andrew!_"

"Shirley, leave it…"

"_Shirl, everyone's been asking where you've got to._" Jay told her, grabbing her arm.

"_Why couldn't I cry, eh, Jay? I mean, everybody else was crying – people that didn't know her as well as I did… you know, the one thing that was never mentioned throughout that service is that Hev was murdered._" She shook her head. "_'Cos I still can't believe it. How stupid is that? I found her body. And I still think she's going to come back any minute._"

The door opened. "_He ain't here. Take a look for yourself._"

As soon as Shirley was inside, Dot closed the door. The teenagers looked at each other.

"Now what?" Katy asked, sighing.

Jay shrugged. "I guess we go and tell Phil where she is."

They found him and Ben in the gardens and told them what had happened. Phil nodded and sent the three teenagers back to the pub, while he waited for Shirley. Katy returned to sit with her sisters once more, while Jay headed off to find Abi again. Phil nodded at the girl as he and Shirley returned a while later, heading for the bar. Katy was itching to leave; to go home and put her pyjamas on and curl up on the sofa with her family. But she knew she had to stay.

"_Quiet please everybody!_" Billy shouted over the noise in the pub, banging on his bottle with a knife and bringing Katy out of her daydream with a jolt. She glanced at Lola and saw that the teenager was sliding down the seat, looking mortified. "_Quiet please, just for a second. Thank you… just be a second. Just want to make a little toast. Umm… we all know Heather was a lovely girl._"

"_Hear, hear._" Alfie agreed.

"_Granted, she was a bit on the plump side…_"

"_Billy!_" Denise groaned.

"_No! But she was, wasn't she?_" He reasoned. "_And she wasn't the brightest spark…_"

"_You can talk, Bill._" Mandy pointed out.

"_Yeah, I know… but, well, come to think of it, she weren't the luckiest girl in the world, neither._"

Carol sighed. "_Is this going anywhere?_"

"_Yes, it is. Because at the end of the day, right, no one could ever say a bad word about her. Hmm? I mean, how many of you would like that? If I was remembered like that, well, I'd be a happy man. So, let's all hope that Andrew Cotton gets what he deserves and that Hev is up there eating cheese with the big guy._"

"_Who? Phil?_" Ian asked. There was a smattering of laughter around the room. Katy couldn't even bring herself to smile, Billy's comment about Andrew echoing in her mind.

"_No, what's his… where was I?_"

Alfie saved him. "_To Hev!_"

"To Heather…" Katy muttered, joining in the cheer, standing and raising her glass with everyone else. Then the music came back on and the chatter started up again.

"Can we go home, yet?" Katy asked.

Ronnie shook her head. "Not yet. We'll stay a little bit longer… for Shirl."

Katy sighed, but then Billy called everyone's attention again. The teenager slouched on the seat, glancing at Lola who looked even more embarrassed than she had the last time Billy decided to make a speech.

"_Quiet, please. Can I have a bit of shush? Everyone, please. I'd just like to say a few words._"

"_Billy… you've already said a few words._" Jean pointed out.

"_Bill, come on, leave it, yeah?_" Roxy told him. "_Sit down…_"

He ignored her. "_No one had a bad word to say about Heather._"

"_Yeah, Bill? You've already said that, Bruv._" Fatboy said. Roxy started giggling, while Lola covered her face, sending Katy an exasperated look from between her fingers.

"_Have I?_"

"_Yeah!_"

"_Heather wasn't the brightest spark in the box…_" He said, before turning to his granddaughter and cousins. "_I haven't said that, have I?_"

Lola glared at him. "_Pretty much! Sit down!_"

"_Have I?_"

"_Mr Mitchell?_" The policeman in charge of the murder investigation walked through the doors and looked directly at Billy.

"_What?_" He asked, swaying slightly on the spot.

"_Can I have a quiet word with you outside, please?_"

"_Yes, I'll be with you in a minute, mate. OK?_" Billy agreed. Katy looked at Phil, her eyes wide with panic. She had a good idea of what was about to happen and her heart almost stopped at the prospect. "_To Hev._"

Everyone in the pub repeated his words, except Katy, who thought she was either about to be sick, or pass out.

"_We need to ask you where you were the night Heather Trott was murdered._" The policeman said.

"_Well I dunno… can't remember, can I?_" Billy told him with a shrug. "_Can I finish my drink, now?_"

Silently Katy shot Phil a look which she hoped screamed, do something!, but he just shook his head sharply at her and narrowed his eyes.

"_It's important you tell us what you were doing at the time she died._"

"_Well I don't know! Why are you asking me now for, anyway? We only just bloomin' buried her. What's wrong with you?_"

"_We didn't have to do it like this, Billy._"

"_Like what?_" Billy asked. Two policeman moved forwards and grabbed him.

"_William Mitchell I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Heather Trott._" The policeman said. "_You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something you later rely on in court._"

In an instant Katy was on her feet, along with Lola, trying to get the men off Billy. Katy was shouting for Phil to do something.

"_I didn't kill her!_" Billy protested as they dragged him out. "_Honest, I didn't kill her! Lola! Phil! Phil!_"

Katy grabbed hold of Lola for the second time that day and held her tightly as she sobbed. She took her full weight as the blonde's legs gave way beneath her and supported her out of the pub, glaring furiously at Phil as she passed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As always, thank you so much for your comments! It really means a lot and I'm so glad you're still enjoying this!**_


	168. Chapter 168

The next morning rolled around far too quickly as far as Katy was concerned. Between Ruby being grouchy because she had just started teething, Lola crying over Billy and her own worries the teenager had been awake all night. It was easily light before both Ruby and Lola were asleep and Katy was able to think about getting some sleep herself.

But as soon as she closed her eyes, she opened them again with a stifled gasp. Heather's face, wide-eyed and deathly pale, lurched out of the darkness at her and Katy knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. Instead she got up and took her clothes to the bathroom to get dressed, resisting the urge to drop something heavy on Derek's head as she passed him lying on the sofa.

When Katy came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, Ronnie was in the kitchen. The teenager had spent longer than usual on her makeup, hoping to prevent her sister realising how tired she was.

"Been up most of the night, hmm?" Ronnie asked after sending a quick glance in her sister's direction. Katy sighed, not surprised that the blonde had seen through her attempts to cover the dark circles under her eyes, nodding. "Come here… Is there something bothering you?"

She let Ronnie wrap her arms around her, closing her eyes and burying her face in her shoulder, the familiar smell of her perfume reassuring her. She thought about Ronnie's question and in that one, sleep-deprived moment Katy wanted to tell her sister everything that had happened and ask for her help. But then she remembered Derek in the living room and Jack who would no doubt appear for his morning cup of coffee any moment. She also thought about how knowing the truth about Heather's death would affect Ronnie and thought better of it.

"No, nothing specific." She told her, shaking her head and smiling weakly. "I just… don't know how they could think Billy is capable of murder. He hasn't got the bottle."

Ronnie sighed. "I know, but you know the police. The surname is enough."

"Alright, Mrs Branning, don't rub it in. It's a good job your divorce didn't go through." Katy said with a grin. Ronnie smiled and steered the teenager into a chair.

"Coffee… that's what you need."

"It's what I need as well." Derek announced, appearing in the kitchen door. "Can't you keep your kid quiet at night?"

"She's teething." Katy snapped, glaring at him. "It's not her fault. I thought you were moving out, anyway."

"I'm in the process. Just… weighing up my options."

"Weigh them up quicker." Katy mumbled under her breath as she got up to answer the door that someone was banging on. "Alright, chill out!"

"Katherine Mitchell!" Lauren exclaimed dramatically as soon as the door was open. "I was starting to think I'd imagined you! Now, I know you're busy playing happy families again with Uncle Jack, but me and Whit haven't seen you in forever. Tyler says he's hardly seen you either and you were acting weird."

"Yeah, well–"

"So… tonight we're going out!"

Katy shook her head. "I can't, Lor, sorry."

"What? It's Friday!"

"Lauren… Heather was buried yesterday, Billy's been arrested for some inexplicable reason, I've got Lola freaking out if I leave the room without telling her where I'm going, Ruby's teething, Shirley's having some sort of meltdown and I haven't slept all night. So no, 'it's Friday' is not a good enough reason for a night out." She snapped.

Lauren looked taken aback, opening and closing her mouth wordlessly at the frustration that had poured from her friend's words.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered guiltily. "I just thought maybe it would…"

"Look, Lauren, some of us have responsibilities. You might be loving your freedom at the moment, but there are people depending on me, alright? I'm sorry… tonight's not a good night." Katy told her, more gently. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

The younger girl nodded, her face screwed up slightly in confusion and turned to walk down the steps. As Katy watched her leave, she spotted the policeman who'd arrested Billy walking towards her. Glancing at her watch, she realised that it was only twenty-five to nine. After questioning why Lauren was up and about so early, she turned her attention to the policeman, wondering what he wanted.

He didn't smile as he climbed the steps quickly. "Katherine Mitchell?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I have a quick word?"

Katy could think of a couple of words, but she didn't say anything. Instead she just nodded and stood aside so that he could get past into the house, glancing around the Square. Her confusion mounted as he didn't move.

"At the station?"

"What? Why?" She demanded, folding her arms. "You realised Billy's innocent and come pointing the finger? Well I ain't done nothing."

Her raised voice brought Ronnie into the hallway and she furrowed her eyebrows, spotting the policeman talking to her younger sister.

"Arresting one innocent Mitchell not enough for you?" She asked pointedly.

"Some new evidence has come to light and we would like to ask Miss Mitchell about it, to clarify some points." He told her vaguely, reaching out to grasp Katy's arm.

"Oi!" She snapped, wrenching her arm from his grip. "Get off."

"Katy." Ronnie muttered warningly. "I'm coming with her."

"She's an adult, you don't need to."

Ronnie disappeared into the flat for a moment, returning with their jackets and closed the door with a click. She handed Katy her coat and took her hand.

"I'm coming with her." She repeated.

x-x

"This interview is being tape recorded and has started at… 09:10. Present are DI Luke Crisp, PC Sharon Hallet…" The policeman said after starting the tape recorder. He paused and looked expectantly at the teenager.

"Katy… Katherine Mitchell."

"And also in the room is…"

"Veronica Branning." Ronnie said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

DI Crisp turned to look at Katy, pressing his fingertips together as he surveyed her. "So, Miss Mitchell, you knew Miss Trott well?"

"Yeah… she was Shirl's best mate."

"Shirl being Shirley Carter? Your step-brother's parter?"

"Duh…" Katy muttered under her breath, earning herself a jab in the ribs from Ronnie. "Yeah."

"Was your interaction with Miss Trott solely through Miss Carter?"

"D'you mean did I only see her because of Shirley?" Katy asked, trying to clarify what he meant. The man nodded. "No, Heather and I were mates too… not to the extent that we'd go to the pub together or whatever, but we'd chat and stuff."

"Can you explain how your fingerprints and DNA were found at the scene of the crime?" He asked bluntly.

"What in her flat?"

"Yes."

Katy shrugged. "Well that's obvious. I babysit… used to babysit… her son, George. Heather would sometimes look after my daughter in return."

"And you'd go to her flat?"

"Sometimes… sometimes I'd just pop over to pick him up, or Heather would drop him off at ours."

The policeman scribbled something down on the notepad in front of him. "And when was the last time you were in the property?"

"Umm…" Katy glanced at her sister and screwed up her face thinking. "I went to pick George up to look after him while Heather was at her hen night. That was…"

"The friday." Ronnie chipped in.

"Yeah. The night before… well… before, you know."

"The night before Miss Trott was murdered?"

"Yeah… that." The teenager agreed, shivering slightly.

DI Crisp nodded, scribbling on his pad once more. "And can anyone confirm this?"

"What that I was babysitting the day BEFORE she died?" Katy asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"That you entered the property on that evening."

"Well… Shirley sent me over there and watched the kids while I collected George. Then I told my friend Lauren and my boyfriend because I was supposed to be meeting up with them. Oh and DCI Marsden popped round later on… so she can confirm that I was babysitting, if that helps." The teenager added the last part sarcastically.

"DCI Marsden?"

"Yeah… just paying me a friendly visit, apparently. We had a little chat about my record and police harassment…"

Ronnie shot her sister a look, not having known about this before. The man also looked a little concerned by the information and cleared his throat.

"And your friend and boyfriend would be?"

"Lauren Branning and Tyler Moon."

"Right… interview ended at 09:35. You're free to go, Miss Mitchell. Thank you for your help." The policeman said, standing up and indicating towards the door with his arm.

"Yeah, well, I ain't done anything and neither has Billy. You are so barking up the wrong tree there, mate." Katy snapped.

"You seem very sure, Miss Mitchell."

Katy grinned. "Anybody who knows Bill would say the same."


	169. Chapter 169

"So then Ashleigh called Anna and told her what Pete was saying and Anna went crazy and called Ed." Emma was saying, gossiping with the rest of the group on the way to their English lesson.

"Yeah and Ed called me and wanted to know exactly what Pete was saying." Ashleigh continued as they went through the classroom door.

"Katy?" A voice called from the other end of the corridor. The teenager turned and let her friends file past her curiously.

"What?" She demanded as Ben approached.

He looked awkwardly at her, shifting his bag further up his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Fine. You're back at school then?"

"For now." He agreed with a shrug, ignoring her coldness and acting as though nothing had happened between them. "Dad and Jay went off on one about me coming back, so here I am. For as long as I have to anyway."

"You're acting like I care?" Katy told him bluntly, shrugging. She turned to head into the classroom, rolling her eyes at her friends who smirked.

Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. "Why don't you care? We're family, Katy. We're in this together."

"No, Ben, we're not." Katy hissed, pulling her arm away from him. "We are so not."

He stood in the doorway watching as she re-joined the group at the back of the classroom, dropping into the chair in the corner and rolling her eyes. Katy pulled out her notebook from her bag and dropped it on the table along with a pen, pointedly ignoring her cousin. With a sigh, Ben left and Katy finally looked up.

"What was that about?" Matt asked curiously, turning round from his seat in front of her to stare at his friend meaningfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even ask."

"But you and Benny boy used to be best mates." He teased.

"Yeah well, not anymore."

"What's he done?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's just a general psycho, ain't he?" Ashleigh pointed out, saving Katy from answering.

She nodded and turned her attention to the front of the class where the teacher had just appeared. As her friends' conversation returned to gossip, Katy leant her head on her hand and stared blankly at the board. She didn't know what was being said – something about War Poets – and didn't care.

The double lesson went by slowly and Katy found herself daydreaming throughout most of it. Only when the teacher handed out past papers for them to practise at home did she blink and look up from her open book. With a sigh, she stuffed her things into her bag and moved quickly to the door in an attempt to escape without having to answer any awkward questions.

"Oi! Mitchell?" Ashleigh shouted after her.

Reluctantly Katy turned and smiled. "Yeah?"

"D'you wanna come round mine and tackle this paper?" The blonde asked gathering her things. "The others are all coming. We can get pizza and my parents won't be back until late so we can hang out for a bit."

"I can't, sorry, Ash… I've got to pick Ruby up from the Vic and–"

Her friends sighed collectively. "Oh! Can't you get Ronnie to look after her? Or the famous Tyler?"

"Yeah!" Matt joined in, slinging an arm around her shoulders and grinning. "When do we get to meet him? I think you're deliberately keeping him away from us."

"Yeah well, I'm not leaving him alone around you, babe. You'd do your best to turn him." Katy said with a grin. Then she sighed. "Fine, I'll phone Ron and see if she can look after Rubes."

x-x

"Good evening?" Ronnie asked as soon as Katy walked into the flat that night. She jumped and flicked the lights on quickly.

"Ron! You almost gave me a heart attack." The teenager gasped, dropping her bag on the floor and slumping into the sofa beside her sister. "Is Ruby OK?"

"Fine."

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Ronnie sniffed slightly and turned to look at her sister. "I wanted to make sure you came home. After your little stunt at R&R… I know there's something going on, Katy. The sooner you tell me what's happening, the sooner I can help you. Is it Nathan? Or Tyler?"

"No!" Katy told her quickly. "It's not Tyler and it's not… him… either. I just… I've got exams, haven't I? I'm a bit stressed at the moment and then there's the whole Ben thing–" She stopped abruptly.

"What Ben thing?" Ronnie demanded.

"You know… Phil being back and everyone acting like nothing's happened."

"Don't lie to me, Katy."

The teenager's face paled slightly and she shook her head. "I'm not, Ron. I–"

"Katy!"

"OK… fine… I…" Katy started, trying to think of something to tell her sister and get the blonde off her case. "I had an argument with Tyler about Ruby. She called him Dad and I pointed out that she hadn't said Mum yet and he wasn't her Dad anyway. He got upset and I feel bad."

Ronnie looked at her for a moment and then shook her head. "That's not it."

"What?"

"That might have happened, but that's not what you're upset about. Something else has happened."

"Ron… I have no idea what you're talking about." Katy told her with a shrug, standing up.

Pulling her back down onto the sofa, Ronnie fixed the teenager with a fierce glare. "Stop lying to me, Katy. Just… please stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"You are!" Ronnie snapped. "And you denying it is making me even more worried."

"Please, just… leave it."

"No, I won't."

Katy sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking it slightly and wishing she was anywhere but here. Ronnie wasn't going to give up and the teenager knew it. But she couldn't just tell her sister what had happened. For one thing, Phil would kill her. But Katy had no idea what Ronnie would do. This news would either send her into full-scale protection mode, or send her spiralling downwards again.

Taking her sister's hesitation as confirmation that she was lying, Ronnie took hold of her face in both hands and looking seriously at her. "Katy… please… tell me."

"Ben killed Heather." The teenager said in a voice so low that her sister was sure she'd misheard.

"What?"

"Ben murdered Heather."

"K-Katy…" Ronnie stared at her wide-eyed, torn between believing her and hoping that it was some kind of sick joke. "You… you're not serious?"

Breaking down in tears, Katy nodded, scrubbing at the tears on her face viciously. "It was Ben… He hit her with a photo frame… it… he killed her."

There was a moment of silence as the blonde considered what her sister had just told her. Katy had curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head against her knee. Ronnie watched her for a moment, trying to understand. Then she pulled Katy into her arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair and soothing her as much as she could.

"Are you sure?" Ronnie asked quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah… I was there."

"You- What?"

"D'you remember when we found out Phil was coming home and Jay ran out of the house and I followed him? Well he was looking for Ben to make sure he didn't do something stupid about Phil." Katy told her with a sigh. "But Ben thought Heather had told Marsden he was lying about Phil killing what's her face… Stella. He started yelling at her and looking for money. Jay and I told him to stop… we tried to get him to leave. He hit me…"

"I wondered how you got that…" Ronnie murmured as Katy involuntarily reached up to run a finger over the slight scar that had been left when Ben's fist cut her eyebrow.

"And then he just smacked her with the frame… Heather fell and didn't get up. I tried to wake her up… I tried… but she wouldn't."

Ronnie gasped. "So you were talking about Heather the other night…"

"Probably…" Katy agreed. "Then Phil arrived and sent me to find Jay 'cos he ran off. Then they came to the Arches and Phil said we had to act normal, like nothing had happened. But we couldn't; me and Jay. Then we found out that Ben had taken Jay's hoody and my cardigan and was threatening to take them to the police."

"Oh…"

"But we found them and Phil burnt them."

The blonde suddenly remembered something. "That hoody they found… it was Jay's?"

"Yeah…"

"No wonder you wanted to move out…" Ronnie muttered.

"Ron… you can't say anything." Katy told her quickly. "If Phil finds out I've told you… he went mad when I almost told you the other night. You cannot let him know you know."

Ronnie hugged her, kissing her forehead and squeezing her tight. "It'll be fine."

_**A/N: Hello lovelies! Just a warning that this is the last update for a week or so because I have my uni finals on Wednesday and Friday, so need to focus! :S**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	170. Chapter 170

"Why didn't you bring Ruby to the punch and Judy show at the Vic yesterday?" Roxy asked, handing the teenager a mug of tea and curling her legs underneath her on the sofa.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "I don't celebrate St George's day, do I?"

"Why?"

"I'm Welsh, remember. I celebrate St David's day."

"Can't you celebrate both? You're practically English."

"Rude." Katy snapped, projecting her frustrations onto this subject, rather than letting her sister know that there was anything else bothering her. There was a long silence as they both sipped their drinks contemplatively. "I almost threw up this morning at the sight that greeted me over breakfast."

"Why?" Roxy demanded interestedly, delighted at the prospect of fresh gossip.

"Shirley on the sofa wearing Derek's dressing gown."

"NO. WAY."

Katy nodded. "No joke. She scarpered when she saw the look on my face. Derek gave me the nastiest little smirk before he went out."

"Did Shirl say anything?"

"No… well… she said she can't remember anything about last night, but Derek told her they slept together. She doesn't think they did though." Katy told her sister with a sigh. "I wouldn't put it past Derek to make it up, just to make Phil jealous."

"Really?" Roxy breathed, wide-eyed.

"Totally. Come on, Rox… open your eyes. You know what Derek's like."

"Yeah, but would he really go so far to wind Phil up? Phil will kill him."

Shrugging, Katy drained her drink. "Yeah… and Derek's not stupid. He's planning something. The sooner he moves out of here, the happier I'll be."

"Hasn't he found somewhere else yet?" Roxy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah… he thought Carol and B would take him in, but they weren't having any of it." Katy answered, collecting the empty mugs and carrying them through into the kitchen.

"Good for them."

There was a silence as Katy did the washing up, leaving the mugs to dry on the draining board and carrying the pile of clean washing Ronnie had left on the table through to her bedroom. She had a lot of work to do for her exams, but didn't want to ask Roxy to leave. It was good to just have the chance to talk to her older sister and feel normal.

"Look, I've got to get off." Roxy said, appearing in the doorway. "I need to collect Amy from nursery and pop in at the Vic."

"How are things going?" The teenager asked gently, looking at her sister with a sympathetic expression.

Roxy flapped her hands and shook her head. "Don't, please."

"Alright… just… I wish you were happy, Rox."

"What like you and Tyler you mean?"

Katy grinned. "Maybe… or like Ron and Jack."

"Mmm… maybe… life is unpredictable, ain't it? Stuff will work itself out." The blonde replied philosophically with a shrug. Then she leant over to press a kiss to the side of her sister's head, before leaving the flat hurriedly.

Sighing, the teenager collected her files and moved to the kitchen table to get some work done.

x-x

"Shirl?" Katy slowed down, bringing Ruby's pram to a halt beside the bench in the gardens. She was taking a break from working to pop to the Emporium to meet Tyler for a late lunch and get some fresh air. The blonde looked up, barely seeing the teenager. "What's wrong?"

"I just offered to take Jay and Ben to McClunky's… they blew me off like I was nothing." Shirley murmured. Katy sighed and sat down beside her, reaching out and squeezing the woman's hand. "Why are they being like this, Katy?"

"I don't know."

"You're the only Mitchell who'll give me the time of day; you and your sisters. I thought we were family."

"We are, Shirl. But you know Mitchell men by now; they are completely unable to share their feelings. I bet you Jay's fighting himself over saying no…"

Shirley sighed. "D'you know what, Katy. You're the most Mitchell of the entire family and yet you're the only one anyone can rely on."

"Whatever, Shirl." Katy laughed. "What do I know about anything? I'm just an orphaned teenage mother who has no idea where her life is going."

"Yeah, maybe. But you're still the best of the bunch, Katy."

"Ah…" The teenager smirked, shaking her head. "Don't get all soppy on me now, Shirl. You're the tough one around here. Who else could put up with all the Mitchell drama and crap that's thrown your way like you do? If anyone's the real Mitchell it's you. Phil's just an idiot."

Shirley sighed and glanced at her for a moment. She bent down and stroked Ruby's cheek gently, before standing up and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. With a small shrug she looked around.

"I'm done being a Mitchell. From now on I'm gonna be me."

x-x

"What's going on out there?" Ronnie asked late that evening as music started playing outside and lights flashed through the curtains.

Carefully, Katy stood up, cradling the sleeping form of her baby daughter against her chest with one arm and moved to look through the window. Out in the gardens, Max and Tanya were dancing, their arms wrapped around each other, while fairy lights and a disco ball twinkled in the darkness.

"Come and see…" Katy said softly, looking over her shoulder to where Ronnie and Jack were snuggled up on the sofa. Tyler moved too, from the chair he and Katy had been curled up in, watching the film on the television.

"It's beautiful" Ronnie breathed, moving to her side and looking out too. "Max is obviously the romantic Branning brother, then? That's surprising!"

"Don't go getting any ideas, babe." Tyler whispered in the teenager's ear, laughing softly.

Katy shook her head and grinned, turning to press a kiss to his lips. "Nah… that's far too soppy for me."


	171. Chapter 171

On Sunday morning there was a loud banging on the flat door. Katy growled and buried her head underneath the duvet, snuggling closer to Tyler. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. When the banging sounded again, she pushed him until he topped sideways onto the floor. Grinning, Katy sat up, wrapping the duvet around herself and looked at him blinking up at her, obviously annoyed.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"Go and answer the door!"

"I'm hardly dressed for that." Tyler replied irritated, signalling his almost naked body.

Katy grinned and pointed to herself. "Hello?"

Sighing, Tyler pulled on a hoody as he headed to the door. The girl grinned and snuggled back underneath the covers. Ronnie and Jack had taken the three babies out for the day so that Katy could have some peace and quiet to get on with some revision. The young mother, however, had far more interesting ideas about how to spend the day. First and foremost was breakfast in bed, courtesy of her boyfriend.

"It's Whit." Tyler announced moments later, appearing in the bedroom and grabbing his clothes. "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

Katy threw on a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt, before going into the living room where Whitney was sitting on the sofa. The younger girl shot her friend a desperate look, before collapsing into tears. The Mitchell stared at her in horror for a moment, before darting round the sofa and wrapping Whitney in her arms, shushing her and stroking her hair.

"Whit? What's happened?"

"Where've you been?" Whitney demanded. "I tried to speak to you yesterday but Ronnie said you weren't here."

"I was at Ashleigh's revising." Katy muttered apologetically. "What's wrong?"

"B's in prison."

"WHAT?" Katy burst out, horrified.

Whitney rubbed her eyes and sniffed loudly. "She was trying to get enough money to feed us all and pay the bills and everything and it got too much. She nicked a money belt on the market."

"I'm so sorry, babe…" Katy murmured gently rubbing her friend's back. "You should have told me you needed help."

"What could you have done… you know how proud B is."

Katy had to admit that her best friend's step-mum was probably one of the proudest people she knew. There was no way Bianca would have taken money off her – especially if she suspected it was charity. She sighed and stood up. Listening to Whitney talking about everything that was bothering her, Katy made two mugs of tea.

"Things will work themselves out, Whit." She promised, handing her friend a mug. "If you need anything, just ask, alright?"

Whitney nodded, took a sip of tea and stood up. "I'd better be going… I left Carol alone with the kids. They're probably at war by now."

x-x

A couple of days later, there was a loud banging on the flat door. Clutching half a cheese sandwich in her hand, Katy stood up and made her way from the table where her revision was spread out to answer it.

"I dunno how much more of this I can take." Jay announced, pushing past Katy into the flat and dropping into a chair at the table. She smiled and ruffled his hair, moving to make him a mug of coffee as he ranted about Phil and Ben and Shirley and Roxy.

Katy narrowed her eyes slightly. "I didn't know Rox had moved out?"

"Yeah. Her and Amy are staying at the Vic, I think." He informed her with a shrug.

"How do I not know this?" She demanded.

Jay grinned and shoved her gently. "You've been hiding in here like a hermit."

"It's called revising!"

"Yeah, well… you're missing out on the gossip!" He teased. "I was gonna move in with Shirl, but she's in Hev's old flat and I just couldn't do it. So I'm stuck with Ben and Phil. Unless…"

"I would say you could stay here, babe, honest. But it's crowded as it is; there are six of us living here." The girl told him apologetically. She sighed at the defeated expression on his face. "What about Tyler's?"

"Nah… I'm best off where I am, I guess. Phil wasn't happy when I left before."

The two teenagers changed the subject, talking about Ruby and the Arches and Katy's upcoming exams. He laughed and told her that she'd be absolutely fine in the exams; she had more brains than all the other Mitchells put together. Katy laughed and swatted at Jay's arm, before glancing at the clock and starting to gather up her things.

"Ron and Jack will be back soon. Fancy sticking around for dinner?"

"Can't… already been told we're getting Chinese." Jay sighed. "Thanks for the offer though."

Katy watched him leave before letting out another long sigh and carried the rest of her revision notes into her bedroom. For a moment, the teenager stared at the photo frame on her wall. It contained a collection of photos of her with her sisters, her with her friends, her and Ruby and Tyler. Then she thought about Jay and the problems that she was hiding from and it filled her with dread.

So far, Ronnie hadn't mentioned anything about her involvement in Heather's death. In fact it was almost as though the blonde didn't know the truth at all. Katy was on tenterhooks, waiting for something to be said or something to happen. She knew that the moment Phil or Ben stepped out of line her older sister would be on their backs, telling them everything she knew and showering them with threats.

Then the flat door opened and Katy painted a smile on her face, hearing Ronnie returning from Nursery with James and Ruby. She took a deep breath and went to greet them, pretending nothing was wrong.


	172. Chapter 172

"Katy?" Whitney's voice came through the speaker of the Mitchell's mobile. She put it on loudspeaker, returning her attention to the open file in front of her. "Are you busy?"

"Kinda… got exams coming up." Katy murmured, checking the dates she'd just written on flash cards against the dates written in her Politics file.

"Oh… right… OK."

Katy sighed, picked out her phone and changed the settings, holding it to her ear. "What's wrong, Whit?"

"Nothing. Really, it's fine."

"Tell me what's going on." The Mitchell demanded firmly.

"Can I come over?"

"Course. I'll make tea."

No sooner had Katy set two mugs of tea on the coffee table than there was a loud knock on the flat door. She moved quickly to open it, letting her friend in. The expression on Whitney's face caused Katy to hug her tightly. To her horror, Whitney started crying. Leading her over to the sofa, Katy settled her friend on the sofa and pushed a mug of tea into her hands.

"Whitney Dean. What the hell is the matter?" Katy asked after her friend had calmed down and taken a couple of sips of her drink.

"I think I'm pregnant." Whitney whispered, almost too quietly for the older girl to hear. Katy blinked a couple of times as Whitney took another sip of her tea.

"Right. Have you done a test?"

"Not yet."

Katy sighed. "Well that's the first thing we need to do. There's no point freaking out if you're not. Have you told Fatboy?"

"Yeah… I don't think he wants it."

"He's a guy, he's bound to be terrified." Katy assured her, grabbing a jacket. "Look... wait until you've done a test then we'll figure it all out. I'll go to the shop and get a test. Then if I have to, I'll knock Fats out for you."

Whitney smiled gratefully as her friend slipped out of the flat. Katy paused for a moment on the top step and took a deep breath. As much as she didn't regret having Ruby, she knew how hard it would be for Whitney if she was pregnant. With a glance over her shoulder at the large bay window, Katy headed down the steps towards the Minute Mart. She walked quickly, avoiding talking to anyone until she reached the shop. Grabbing a box off the shelf, Katy moved to the counter and dropped a ten pound note on the surface.

"What?" She demanded grumpily, glaring at Zainab who had raised her eyebrows at the item Katy was buying.

"Nothing." Zainab told her, shrugging. "I just thought that you would have learnt from your mistakes."

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Mistakes?" She snorted with annoyed laughter. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Grabbing her change and the pregnancy test, Katy stalked out of the shop, slamming the door behind her. Furiously, she made her way back towards the flat, ignoring everyone she passed.

"Hey… Katy!" Someone called.

The teenager hesitated, glancing around and spotted Tyler jogging through the market towards her. She smiled and waited for him to catch her up. He put his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Katy giggled.

"What was that for?" She asked.

He grinned. "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever."

"It's called revision." Katy reminded him, pulling a face. "It's not a choice."

"I know… you're clever and you're gonna show everyone that."

"Oh, shut up." She laughed, swatting at him arm.

Tyler narrowed his eyes in confusion, focusing on the box in her hand. He reached out and, before she could stop him, he grabbed it out of Katy's hand and looked at it hard. Then his gaze flickered to her face and the Mitchell couldn't work out whether he looked delighted or terrified.

"What…?"

She held up her hands before pulling the box out of his grasp. "Calm down. It's not for me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. It's for Whit. Don't say anything, though. She might not be preggers." Katy told him with a shrug. "But if she is, I'm gonna need you to get on Fatboy's case and make him face up to this. Apparently he wasn't particularly sympathetic to Whit's feelings when she told him."

"Well, he's a guy, ain't he?" Tyler pointed out with a shrug.

Katy raised an eyebrow. "I hope you'd deal with the news slightly better." She paused, blushing. "I mean… if it was me and not Whit that had a scare."

"Yeah, course I would." He said defensively. They both hesitated for a moment, slightly uncomfortable about the turn the conversation had taken. "Err… I gotta get back to work."

"I should get back to Whit." Katy said at the same moment.

They laughed softly and shared a quick kiss before turning and heading off in opposite directions. Katy closed her eyes for a split second, embarrassed that the conversation had taken such a turn. She wondered what Tyler's reaction really would be if she was pregnant. Then she shook her head, dismissing the thought and forcing herself to concentrate on looking after Whitney. If the test came back positive, her best friend was going to need a lot of support.

"Here you go." Katy said softly, holding out the box to Whitney, who was looking at it as though it was a bomb. "Just go and pee on it."

Reluctantly, the younger girl did as she was told, returning a moment later with the little white stick in her hand. Katy shook her head, refusing to take hold of the test and Whitney sat on the sofa dejectedly. Together, they stared at the white stick on the coffee table. After a couple of seconds, the younger girl grabbed her friend's hand and clung on tightly.

"Three minutes."

Whitney glanced sideways at the older girl. "I can't look."

"OK…" Katy sighed and picked up the test. She stared at it for a moment and then her face split into a big grin. "It's negative."

"What?"

"It's negative, Whit. You're not pregnant."

"Oh."

"Aren't you happy… or relieved, at least?" Katy asked, confused by her friend's reaction. It was almost as though Whitney was upset by the result.

"I dunno…" She admitted a couple of moments later. "I better go and tell Fats…"

Without saying anything else, Whitney was gone. Katy shook her head and picked up the pregnancy test, thinking nothing of dropping it into the bin just inside her bedroom door before returning to her revision.

x-x

"Katy…" Ronnie muttered, appearing in the kitchen doorway later that evening. She looked pale and she had something clutched in her hand. "What is this?"

"Wha–? Oh! God! Ronnie… that's not mine." Katy told her quickly, shaking her head as she realised that her sister was brandishing Whitney's pregnancy test at her.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" The blonde demanded, lowering her voice. "You lied about not having anything to do with Heather's death, so I wouldn't put it past you to lie about being pregnant again!"

"Ron, look at the test. It's negative." The teenager said gently, ignoring her sister's words about Heather. "Besides, like I said, it's not mine."

Glancing at the test and conceding that it was negative, Ronnie sighed. "Whose is it then?"

"Whit's… she thought she was pregnant and didn't know what to do. But obviously she's not."

"Right… sorry. I just… you've got enough on your plate at the moment with your exams and Heather and everything. You don't need another baby."

Katy nodded, closing her eyes as Ronnie wrapped her arms tightly around her and rested her head against her sister's. The teenager could smell her perfume and breathed it in deeply, comforted by the scent as usual.

"You haven't said anything, have you? About… what I said?"

Ronnie shook her head, straightening up. "No. Not yet."


	173. Chapter 173

Katy was chatting to one of the stallholders in the market on her way to visit Whitney, when a girl bumped into her, sending her bag tumbling to the ground. She glanced up, annoyed and met a pair of extremely apologetic brown eyes.

"Sorry…" The girl muttered, hastily helping her pick up her things.

"Don't worry." Katy shrugged, curious as to what the girl kept looking at over her head.

As she straightened up, hoisting her bag back onto her shoulder, she glanced around. There was nothing interesting behind her, except Derek who seemed to be looking at cat collars. When she turned back to the girl, Katy was astonished to realise that she was nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging, Katy headed off across the Square and banged on Whitney's door. After a couple of moments, a rather frazzled looking Carol opened the door and stared blankly at the teenager for a second, before smiling and standing aside to let her in.

"You still leaving?" She asked, leaning against the banister and looking at Carol with her head on one side. "Whit told me."

Carol sighed. "Yeah… today."

"You're gonna be missed around here… all of you." The teenager told her with a small nod.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

There was a clatter and Tiffany and Morgan came thundering down the stairs, a small ginger kitten in the little girl's arms. Before Katy could say anything, the cat was thrust at her and she was propelled into the living room. She could hear Carol's laughter from the hall and her shout for Whitney to come downstairs.

After a couple of minutes, Carol came in to tell her younger grandchildren to go and sort their things out and Whitney appeared in the doorway with two mugs of tea. Joey the kitten was left in Katy's care and the two teenagers watched him in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So… how did Fats take the news?" Katy asked after drinking half her tea. "You never really said on the phone."

Whitney shrugged. "I think he was relieved. But he had bought a little baby grow and he promised that we'd have made it work somehow."

"Do you wish you were pregnant?"

There was a long pause as the younger girl considered her answer. Then she sighed and put her mug on the coffee table. "I dunno."

"Are you gonna be alright with Carol and the kids leaving?" Katy asked, changing the subject as she could tell Whitney didn't want to continue the conversation.

"It was my choice." Whitney reminded her. "I don't want to go to Suffolk and they wouldn't stay."

"Fair enough."

"Look… I've got stuff to do…" Whitney said, awkwardly.

Katy nodded, getting the hint and drained the last of her tea. "Yeah, I've got revision to do."

x-x

"Katy?" Roxy called, letting herself into Ronnie and Jack's flat the next evening. Katy sighed, looking up from her revision and met her sister's worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Ben… Phil's gone crazy… wants to take him and Jay to Portugal to visit Grant."

"Is Jay alright?"

"Yeah… he's at Abi's, I think." Roxy told her with a shrug. "It's Ben I'm worried about."

"And?" Katy shook her head.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You and him used to be so close. What's happened?"

"Nothing, Rox… Ben's… Ben's toxic. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Katherine Mitchell. I want you to go over there and speak to Ben."

"No." Katy snapped, glaring at her sister.

"Katy!"

"No, Roxy. I am not going anywhere near that house. I'd rather die."

"What has got into you?" The blonde shouted angrily, totally confused by her younger sister's attitude to her cousins.

The flat door opened and Ronnie appeared, looking between her sister's in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Phil wants to take Ben and Jay to visit Grant, Ben's terrified and Katy is refusing to go and talk to him." Roxy informed her smugly. She was obviously convinced that their older sister was going to back her up and insist that Katy went to see Ben. To her dismay, Ronnie put a protective arm around the teenager's shoulder and shook her head.

"Katy's not going anywhere." She said firmly, pointing at the younger blonde. "And neither are you."

"What?"

"Roxy… you are not to go near Phil, alright."

"You can't tell me what to do." She snapped with the air of a petulant teenager. "Why? They're family. What's got into you?"

"Don't." Katy murmured, not wanting Ronnie to tell their sister the truth.

She didn't want to keep Roxy in the dark, but she knew that the blonde would not be able to handle the truth at all. If Roxy found out that Ben had killed Heather, there would be a countdown to the moment where the rest of the Square found out as well.

"Ben said some stuff to Katy when she moved out… about Ruby and… him."

"Him?" Roxy asked, confused.

"Nathan." Ronnie said, taking a deep breath. "He threatened to go and find him."

The younger blonde didn't look convinced. "Why would he do that?"

"Ben's messed up, ain't he?" Ronnie pressed, clutching Katy more tightly to her. The teenager gripped her older sister's hand for reassurance. "He thought he was gonna go down for trying to set Phil up. Ben wanted to bring the rest of us down with him. That was his plan for Katy."

"But…"

"Can you imagine what would happen if Nathan came back?" Ronnie demanded, pressing her advantage. Roxy was starting to waver. "Katy and Ruby wouldn't be safe. Remember what happened last time?"

"Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to show his face around here?" Roxy said, shrugging slightly. Then she saw the look of very real terror on her younger sister's face at the mention of her daughter's father and stopped talking. She nodded slowly. "Fine… Katy, babe… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault." Katy assured her, smiling weakly. She wrapped her arms around Roxy, drawing her into the hug she was already sharing with their older sister. When they parted, Katy was tempted to cling on tightly, to stop her leaving.

"Look… I've got to get to the Vic. My shift started ten minutes ago. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Roxy gabbled, retreating from the flat as she spoke.

When the door clicked shut, Katy turned to her older sister. "What if she says something about Nathan to Phil or Ben?"

"She won't." Ronnie assured her, firmly but gently. "Roxy will probably avoid them for the foreseeable future now."

"But…"

"Trust me, Katy. It's all under control." The blonde promised.


	174. Chapter 174

"Katy… you gotta help me." Ben pleaded through the intercom system. The teenage girl turned up the volume on the television, preferring to hear the sounds of the show that Amy, James and Ruby were watching to her cousin's voice. "Dad's drinking again and Jay won't talk to me. You have to sort this out."

There was a lot more talk on Ben's part until Katy had finally had enough. She stormed over to the door and wrenched it open, glaring furiously at the boy on the other side. Taking an involuntary step back at the expression on her face, Ben gasped slightly, allowing Katy to get the first word in.

"What the hell are you talking about? Me, sort this mess out?" She snorted derisively. "I don't think so. You made this mess and it's got nothing to do with me or Jay. This is all down to you. You've destroyed everything and now you need to sort this out."

"No, because if I go down then you and Jay are in trouble too. You were there… you've covered it up."

Katy laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think so. It's our word against yours. The only thing Jay's ever done wrong is wanting to be a Mitchell and me… I've got Tyler and Ronnie to say that this has nothing to do with me."

"Katy, please. I need your help."

"No." She said simply. Then she shrugged and moved to close the door.

"Wait! If you won't do something for me… help Jay. I think he's going to crack." Ben told her, tears in his eyes. "Please."

In the doorway, Katy sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground, taking several deep breaths. She wanted to tell Ben to get stuffed and slam the door in his face. She wanted this to just go away. She wanted him and Phil to be with Grant in Portugal. But they weren't and it wouldn't and she couldn't.

"Where's Phil?" She demanded after a moment or two.l

"At home… I've locked him in. He's too drunk to get up, but I thought it was safer."

"Right… is Jay still at Lauren's?" Katy asked and Ben nodded, chewing his thumb nail. "OK… you go home and keep an eye on Phil. Get something to eat… try and sober him up. The last thing we need is him going off on a drunken rampage."

Ben nodded and almost ran from the flat. Katy leant against the door frame, resting her head on the wood. She closed her eyes and thought. Moments passed and she didn't move until a shadow blocked the sun.

"Katy?" Ronnie asked gently. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah… fine." She forced a smile. "I'm glad you're back, actually… can you watch the kids. I need to pop over to Whitney's. Emergency… apparently! She's probably broken a nail or something."

"Katy! I'm supposed to be going over to Max and Tanya's with James. They've thrown a party for Derek's daughter and he wants her to meet the whole family."

"Derek's what?" Katy asked, momentarily distracted. Then she shook her head. "Well just… take Amy and Ruby too. Please?"

Although Ronnie almost definitely didn't believe her excuses, she smiled and squeezed Katy's shoulder as the teenager passed her and practically ran onto the Square. Shaking her head, she headed straight for the Brannings' and banged on the front door. From the living room, she could already hear the sounds of an argument. For once, it didn't sound like Lauren shouting; it sounded more like Abi.

Hoping that she'd be able to grab Jay and leave before Ronnie arrived Katy bounced up and down on the balls of her feet impatiently waiting for the door to open. Then she realised that Ronnie would know she'd been there anyway and swore under her breath, just as Max opened the door and looked at her in confusion.

"Katy?"

"Is Jay here?"

"Fantastic… you can look after him." He sighed, ushering Katy in.

Confused, Katy looked at him. "What?"

"He's drunk and talking rubbish… something about his dad's death." Max told her, not noticing that all the colour had drained from her face. "Just… do something, alright?"

"Where is he?" She demanded, louder than she'd intended.

"Katy?" Abi called from the living room before Max could answer her question. Sighing heavily, the teenager painted a smile on her face and opened the door. Everyone was looking at her questioningly.

"Hi…" She said weakly, smiling around. The girl who'd bumped into her in the market a couple of days earlier was sitting on the sofa between Lauren and Cora. Katy blinked at her for a moment, realising that she must be Derek's daughter. "You must be…"

"Alice." The girl said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Katy."

Lauren leant closer to Alice. "She's my best mate… but she's also Uncle Jack's sister-in-law. He's married to her older sister, Ronnie."

"Who's on her way over." Katy told them with a smile. "And she's got all the kids, 'cos I've got something to deal with… apparently."

"Jay?" Abi asked, drawing everyone's attention back to her. Katy nodded. "He's in the kitchen… I can't understand what he's saying."

"Lead the way…" The older girl sighed, wondering what she'd have to deal with.

With a final smile at the assembled Brannings, she headed towards the kitchen with Abi. Jay was sitting at the table, his head on his arms, sobbing. Taking one look at him, Katy let the breath she was holding escape between her teeth with a low whistle. Sitting in the seat beside him, she smiled weakly at Abi.

"Look, you go and chill with your family. I'll have a word and see what I can do." She offered, reaching out and squeezing Abi's arm.

The younger girl didn't look reassured. "I'm his girlfriend." She pointed out, defensively. "If he's going to talk to anyone, it'll be me."

"I know that, love." Katy agreed with a sigh. The last thing she needed right now was Abi getting jealous and suspicious. "But maybe you're too close. Besides, he wouldn't want to burden you or upset you or whatever, would he? And me and him have similar pasts, don't we? You… your life is totally different to ours."

Apparently this wasn't the best thing to say to Abi, because she glared at Katy, before flouncing out of the kitchen and slamming the door behind her. Now they were alone, the girl placed her hand under Jay's chin and forced him to look at her. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to focus. Then he gave a small sob and fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"Right… Jay Mitchell. You need to pull yourself together boy." She ordered firmly, still grasping his chin. "I know, I know… it's difficult. But we cannot draw attention to ourselves."

"I can't…"

"Jay. If you say something… anything… to anyone then that'll be that."

"But if Ben says something... or Phil…" He argued.

Katy shook her head. "If they say anything then we'll be able to deal with this. It'll be their word against ours. And when I say ours, I mean yours, mine, Ronnie's, Tyler's, Roxy's… whoever's. We are not going down for this, Jay. This is Ben's mess, not ours."

"Promise?" Jay asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

She grinned and winked. "Trust me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello lovelies! First off, I want to say thank you to you all for your lovely reviews and messages! It really does mean a lot to know that you're still enjoying this fic! :D**_

_**Secondly I have a request: Katy mainly interacts with Phil/Ben/Jay/Shirley, Ronnie/Roxy/Jack, Whitney/Lauren/Lucy/Fatboy and Tyler. Are there any characters that you'd want to see her with? I know she's got a lot on her plate at the moment and she has had 'storylines' with other characters before, but I was just wondering whether there was anything you guys really wanted to see happening. If you have any ideas, just let me know and I'll see what I can do! :)**_

_**x**_


	175. Chapter 175

Katy pushed Ruby's pram through the Square, pulling faces at her daughter and laughing at the expression the little girl was pulling. As she glanced up, she spotted Jay sitting on the bench in the gardens, looking dejectedly at a couple of coins in his hand.

"Morning." She said cheerfully, sitting beside him. He barely glanced up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Max wants me to leave." Jay told her with a sigh.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come and stay with us?" Katy offered, scooping Ruby out of the pram and handing her to Jay. "Ruby's missed her Uncle Jay."

"I can't…" He said quietly, looking at Ruby for a moment, before handing her back to Katy. "I've gotta go… I'll catch you later, alright."

Bemused, the teenager watched as Jay stalked away, his bag slung over his shoulder. For a couple of minutes, she sat and cradled her daughter, bouncing her on her knees and staring after the teenage boy. Then she stood up, strapped Ruby back into the pram and headed towards the Café.

She had a revision session at school that afternoon and was trying to keep her mind off that. Whitney and Lauren chattered about this and that, playing with Ruby, while Katy clutched her mug and started at it broodingly. If either of her friends thought she was acting oddly, they didn't say anything. No doubt they put it down to nerves about her exams.

"So what is it this afternoon?" Lauren asked, making Katy jump.

"Wha– Oh. Politics." Katy told her with a shrug. "It's just a revision session. It should be fine."

"Yeah? Who's looking after Ruby?" Whitney asked, bouncing her goddaughter on her knee.

"I dunno… Ronnie… I guess."

The two teenagers exchanged a look and then Lauren leant forwards eagerly. "Can we look after her?"

"We babysit all the time." Whitney pointed out. "And we are her godmothers."

"Fine." Katy agreed, nodding distractedly. "Sure. Sounds like a plan." There was a pause. "Tell you what, can you start now? I could get some last minute revision done? When you get bored – because I know you two – take her to the flat and tell Ronnie I'll be home later."

Without waiting for them to answer, Katy pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head and walked out of the café. Lauren and Whitney stared wordlessly after her.

x-x

After her revision session, Katy went to the pub with some of her school friends. By the time she was back in the Square it was dark. None of the lights seemed to be working along the streets, which confused her and the Vic was in darkness, apart from slight flickering which she put down to candle-light. Hearing the sound of a piano, singing and laughter, Katy headed towards the Vic and banged on the doors. The sound of bolts being slid back greeted her and Roxy's face appeared in the gap. She took one look at her younger sister and sighed, standing back and letting her in.

"How did the revision go?" She asked as she went behind the bar to serve her sister.

Katy shrugged. "Fine."

"How many drinks have you already had?"

"Lost count at eight." Katy informed her, taking the glass she was being offered and swallowing the liquid in one.

Roxy sighed. "Ron's not gonna be happy."

"She's not my mother."

"What's got into you?" Roxy demanded in a low voice, leaning over the bar. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Roxanne. I'm just letting my hair down, alright?"

"I'm phoning Ronnie." Roxy threatened. The teenager attempted to grab her sister's hand, but missed. Instead, she knocked over the glass she'd just emptied and slashed the skin of her forearm. Roxy swore and grabbed a tea towel, holding it to Katy's arm. "Alfie? Alfie! Phone Ronnie or Jack and get them over here."

"Alfie, no!" Katy argued, trying to resist her sister.

By now, half the people in the pub were watching Roxy trying to wrestle Katy through the doors and up the stairs out of sight, while keeping the pressure on her arm. She still hadn't managed it when Jack appeared in the doorway. Sighing, he grabbed hold of the teenager and swung her over his shoulder, ignoring her complaints. Holding her firmly in place, Jack carried Katy across the Square and dropped her onto the sofa in the flat. She blinked several times, confused by her sudden relocation.

Before Katy could move, Ronnie gripped hold of her arm, twisting it so that she could get a better look at the damage. Muttering under her breath, she signalled for Jack to get the first aid kit and set about patching her up. When she was satisfied, Ronnie wrapped her arms around Katy and held her tightly, rocking her gently in silence.

"Aren't you going to ask about my revision? Everyone else is." Katy asked after a while.

Ronnie shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

"You've got other things on you mind, that's obvious. Besides, you don't need the pressure of me questioning you, do you?" The blonde reasoned gently, stroking Katy's hair and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Thank you… and sorry."

"Sorry?"

Katy sniffed and nodded. "Roxy said you weren't going to be happy that I was drunk and I said you weren't my mother."

"Well I'm not." The blonde agreed with a shrug.

"No, but you basically are. You're the one who always looks out for me. You're the one who's stuck by me, even when you found out that–"

Ronnie stopped her talking quickly, glancing at Jack who looked confused. "Shhh… you've been drinking wine, haven't you?"

"How do you know?" Katy sniffed.

"I know because you always get emotional and soppy when you've been drinking wine." The blonde said with a soft laugh. "Come on, you silly girl. Let's get you into your pyjamas and into bed. Maybe I'll read you a bedtime story."

Katy stood up, somewhat shakily, fixing her sister with a disapproving look. "I'm not a child." She announced, before stalking into her bedroom and leaving Ronnie and Jack trying not to laugh.


	176. Chapter 176

Tyler chatted as Katy loaded Ruby into the pram and grabbed her bag from her room. They were meeting Anthony, Fatboy, Whitney and Lauren for lunch at McClunky's and were already running late. She hadn't wanted to move until she'd finished the module she was revising and Tyler had dressed Ruby in the wrong outfit, causing her mother to roll her eyes and sigh in frustration.

"You said the blue one!" Tyler reasoned, taking over pushing the pram as soon as they had manoeuvred it down the steps and onto the Square.

Katy rolled her eyes. "I meant the light blue one, Ty, not her posh blue one! We're going to McClunky's, not the Ivy!"

"How was I meant to know!"

"It's obvious, you idiot."

He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry… I made a mistake."

Smirking triumphantly, Katy held his arm and he chuckled and wrapped it around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. They headed quickly towards the chicken shop, seeing that the other four were already sitting at a table, eating.

"Sorry." Tyler apologised parking the pram beside the table and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Katy needed to finish revising."

"English Literature; Interpretations of Prose and Poetry…" She told them, pulling a face. Lauren returned the look with a small giggle. Katy lifted Ruby out of the pram and bounced her on her knee. Two seconds later, Lauren plucked her out of her mother's arms and gave her a cuddle. "Anyway, what's been going on?"

"Fats is scared of my scary Uncle Derek." Lauren laughed, causing Fatboy to hold his hands up defensively.

"Hang on, hang on… you haven't heard the full story!" He told them quickly. "He labelled the beans that I used to make breakfast for Whit."

"_Wait, right… so he put his name on a can of beans?_" The youngest of the three girls asked, making sure she was hearing right. She and Katy exchanged a half amused, half disbelieving look.

"_Not even just his beans… the weirdo labels everything._" Fatboy continued dramatically as Tyler re-joined them, handing Katy a box of chicken and fries. "_I checked._"

"_Please tell me Fats defended your honour?_" Anthony asked, looking at Whitney who was giggling.

"_My honour?_" She replied, raising an eyebrow. "_He didn't even defend the beans!_"

They all laughed and Fatboy shrugged. "_What was I supposed to do? Look, it was the bloke's beans. He's got a point!_"

"_Hey, look!_" Lauren said after a moment, pointing to the box in front of Fatboy. "_Fats is labelling his food as well!_" To illustrate her point, the teenager started making chicken noises, causing the others to laugh. Katy almost chocked on the chip she'd just started chewing.

"How can you be scared of Derek?" Tyler asked Fatboy, grinning in amusement. "Katy kneed him in the nuts for far less than labelling a few cans of beans."

"Oh, shut up!" Katy swatted at him, rolling her eyes.

Lauren looked at Fatboy in mock seriousness, folding her arms. "Tyler does have a point, babe."

"_I'm not a chicken, alright. I'm just waiting for the right time!_" He defended himself. "_You know… lay a few ground rules… set him straight._"

"_Yeah, well, listen OK. I'm not having him taking over that house. He'll be labelling that TV next._" Whitney said, suddenly serious.

"I'll sort it, alright?" Fatboy promised as Lauren continued her chicken impression and the others tried their best not to laugh.

They finished off their lunch and then Katy stood, ready to leave. The others made disapproving noises as she settled Ruby back into her pram.

"Aw… give the revision a break for a while, babe!" Lauren begged. "We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah," Anthony agreed, "all that work you've been doing, you're bound to pass easily."

"Come on babe." Tyler added, sensing that her resolve was weakening.

With a sigh and a slight smirk, Katy shrugged. "Fine, I can't see what harm one afternoon off will do." There was a cheer of triumph and she laughed. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go and speak to Derek." Fatboy announced determinedly. They gave him a round of applause and he bowed theatrically.

Watching him leave, they discussed what they should do that afternoon. With Ruby in tow, and none of them having much disposable income, their options were limited. After almost half an hour of discussion, they ended up deciding to go to the Emporium for a while until they could think of something more interesting to do with their time.

"_Alright, Alfie?_" Anthony called, leading the way into the building.

Katy raised her eyebrow slightly as she saw the close proximity between her sister and the Vic's landlord on one of the sofas. She caught Roxy's eye and the blonde promptly looked away. Immediately suspicious, the teenager narrowed her eyes.

"_Hey, you alright?_" Alfie replied, sounding guilty. This only increased the Mitchell's suspicions. "_Alright, girls?_"

"_Hiya!_"

"Hey, granddad." Katy greeted him, slightly more coldly than usual, something that no one but Roxy seemed to pick up on.

As they settled themselves around the desk in the corner, Roxy stood up sharply from the sofa. Alfie stood too, reaching out and grasping her arm. They spoke for a moment or two, before the blonde laughed, before she turned and left quickly. Almost shoving Ruby into Tyler's arms, Katy made mumbled excuses before following Roxy outside. In the doorway, she looked both ways along the street before spotting her sister rounding the corner.

"Oi!" Katy hissed, jogging to catch up with her.

Roxy stopped, turning to face the teenager. Katy's face fell. She hadn't expected to see that her sister was crying. If anything, she had expected to see a stupid grin on Roxy's face and had been anticipating reasoning with her. Katy had thought that her older sister would have been bouncing along, thrilled at being alone with Alfie. Clearly, though, something had upset her.

"Katy… what do I do?"

"Rox, what's happened?" The teenager demanded, grasping her sister's arm and pulling her into the park. She sat on the bench and turned to face Roxy seriously. "Tell me."

"It's too complicated. Mo's back and Jean's suspicious and it's all too much. I thought I could handle living there… if anything I thought it would be great. But I can't do it." She almost sobbed. "I went to tell Alfie that I was gonna move out… but he persuaded me not to. Then he suggested that we go out for dinner tonight… just the two of us."

"Like a date?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "It sounded like a date. But…"

"But that would mean Alfie's considering cheating on Kat." Katy finished for her, realising what her sister was getting at. "And that's not like Alfie."

"No, it's not."

"So what are you going to do?" Katy asked gently.

Roxy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you going to go?"

"I think I have to."

Katy nodded wordlessly. She understood why her sister needed to go out for dinner with Alfie. If she didn't go she would always wonder what could have happened if she had been braver.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." The teenager muttered, squeezing her hand tightly.

Roxy pulled Katy into a hug, resting her head against the teenager's and closing her eyes. She breathed deeply. "Neither do I."


	177. Chapter 177

Leaving her daughter with Ronnie, Katy had popped out to fetch milk and bread from the Minute Mart. As she crossed the gardens, she spotted Whitney hiding behind one of the stalls. For a moment, the Mitchell just watched her, slightly bemused. Then she grinned and crept up behind her friend, placing her hands on Whitney's hips and squeezing gently.

"What the– Katy!" Whitney squeaked. "What?"

"Why are you skulking around here?"

Whitney glanced over her shoulder. "I'm hiding from Billy. Janine's on at me about moving in again."

"Moving in?" Katy asked, confused.

"When the baby's born. Janine wants me to be a live-in Nanny so she doesn't have to deal with it." The younger girl explained.

Katy raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "That woman's living in a fairy tale."

"Tell me about it."

"_Bridesmaid!_" Ian suddenly called, startling both girls. Neither of them had noticed him approaching.

"_Oh, Ian! You frightened me!_" Whitney complained.

"_Mandy would love to have you as her bridesmaids._" He continued, ignoring the teenager's words.

Whitney shook her head. "_No, I'm Janine's._"

"And I don't really do formality and bridesmaids' dresses and stuff…" Katy added, looking as though she thought he'd gone mad.

"_What are you? About a size ten?_" He asked looking at Whitney, completely brushing over their excuses. "Katy? Fourteen? Sixteen?"

"Rude." The Mitchell muttered, folding her arms. "I'm a twelve. What's it to you, anyway?"

"_I'm an eight._" Whitney snapped, looking offended. "_Ian, we haven't agreed to anything._" Both girls looked up as their friend approached, looking slightly amused by the situation. "_Lauren! He wants us to be Mandy's bridesmaids._"

"_I thought you were Janine's?_ And Katy… you hate dressing up."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "You don't need to tell me that."

"_Look… it would make her so happy on her special day. Please._" Ian pleaded as the girls exchanged increasingly desperate looks. "_Look, I can always slip you 50 later._"

"_Well, ain't that a bit cheap?_"

"_100?_"

Lauren smirked. "_No, I meant bribing people to like your wife._"

"_I know!_" Whitney agreed. "_And they make out it's no hassle, but there's fittings and dress rehearsals and all the rest of it._"

"_Alright!_" Ian turned to Lauren. "_You do it then?_"

Taken aback, she looked desperately at her friends. Katy and Whitney were doing their best not to laugh, while Lauren looked terrified. "_We've got that appointment thing, ain't we, with my mum?_" She said, causing the older girls to shoot her confused looks. "_So… we're well late already. Sorry._"

"_Well, look… umm… you'll still come along to the service, won't you?_" Ian shouted after them as they escaped in the direction of the Salon. "_It's at the Town Hall Registry Office, tomorrow, half twelve, yeah? It'll be magical!_"

The girls started giggling as soon as they'd rounded the corner out of sight. They went to the Salon, where Tanya was giving Max a haircut. She looked up and smiled as the three girls burst into the shop. Lauren picked up a magazine and started flicking through it, while telling her parents all about their conversation with Ian. Whitney set about removing her nail varnish, while Katy dropped into one of the big chairs and looked through a hair styles magazine.

"_It was just so weird._" Lauren informed her parents dramatically. "_Like desperate._"

"_Well maybe Mandy just really likes you?_" Tanya suggested kindly.

"_No one said yes, more like._" Whitney replied cynically.

Katy nodded. "Let's face it; she ain't exactly Miss Popularity, is she?"

"_Yeah, forget maid of honour,_" Lauren smirked, "_maid of last resort._"

"_Well that's even more reason for you to do it._" Tanya reasoned.

Max sighed. "_Babe, don't get involved._"

"_Err… hello? You wanna chip in you can pay like everybody else._"

"_I've already said yes to Janine._" Whitney pointed out, moving on to filing her nails.

"_Right, well it'll have to be you two then, won't it?_" Tanya said, looking expectantly between Katy and her daughter, ignoring their disgusted expressions. "_I mean, how awful must it be, knowing that you haven't got a single friend in the world?_"

"I've got a good idea." Katy reminded her, shrugging. "Remember when I first arrived?"

"Yeah… then you were so lucky that we took you in." Whitney said, smiling sweetly. Katy stuck her tongue out at her friend and grinned.

"Exactly!" Tanya agreed. "Katy you know what it's like. Surely you wouldn't want Mandy to feel like that on her Wedding day?"

"_Err, no._" Lauren answered, preventing the Mitchell from saying anything. "_The guilt trip is not working._"

Temporarily admitting defeat, Tanya turned her attention to her husband. "_You're done._"

"_Lovely. Cheers._"

"_Oh! D'you know they're moving house as well?_" Lauren added, drawing her mother's attention back to Mandy and Ian. "_Yep… saw the sign up this morning._"

"_Look at your face! Look, it's going to be a disaster._" Max chuckled, looking at his wife's expression.

Before she could respond, the sound of footsteps echoed behind them and they turned to see Mandy in the doorway. Painting on a cheerful smile and brightening her tone, Tanya greeted her warmly.

"_Oh, hello, Mandy! What can I do for you?_" She asked, smiling broadly.

"_Umm… nails… I suppose._"

"_Right, lovely. Thanks for the chop._" Max said, giving Tanya a kiss and heading for the door. "Don't get involved."

"_What was he on about?_" Mandy asked, looking interested. Katy raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"_No idea!_" Tanya laughed.

"And I think I should head off too." Katy said with a sigh, getting up. "I only popped out for bread and milk. Ron's gonna do her nut."


	178. Chapter 178

"How's the revision going?" Ronnie asked, making Katy look up from her notes. The teenager raised an eyebrow. "I'm only asking!"

"I thought you said I didn't need the pressure."

Ronnie smirked. "Yes, but I want to make sure you're actually doing some work. When's your first exam?"

"Monday 11th June at 9am." Katy told her with a sigh. "Key Themes in Political Analysis."

"Sounds exciting."

"HA!" The teenager laughed sarcastically. "It's a barrel of laughs."

"Oh well, only three and a half weeks until you never have to look at it again."

Katy rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the folders in front of her. Ronnie moved around the kitchen, putting away the plates and bowls that were still in the drying rack from breakfast, before flipping the switch on the kettle and setting out mugs to make tea. Distracted, the teenager put down her pen, deciding that she was due a break, and pushed the file away.

"Have you heard from Jay?" She asked suddenly, remembering the last time she'd seen him in the gardens.

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, I bumped into him on the way to R&R yesterday. He's moved back in with Phil, Shirley and Ben."

"Good for him." Katy muttered.

"Hey." Her sister snapped, sharper than she'd intended. "Forget it. You have other things to concentrate on, alright? More important things."

"More important than the possibility I might go down as an accessory to murder?" Katy hissed. Jack was out, but she was still worried someone might overhear.

"That is not going to happen." Ronnie assured her urgently, leaving the mugs and placing her hands on her sister's cheeks. She searched the teenager's face, looking for clues as to what she was thinking. "No one is going to connect you to Heather's death, alright?"

"What if Ben or Phil say something? They wouldn't think twice about passing the blame onto me or Jay. I know it and you know it, so don't try and convince me they wouldn't."

Shaking her head, Ronnie crouched in front of Katy, still holding her face gently. "If Ben or Phil try to pass the blame then it will be so obvious that they're just trying to save their own necks. You have to trust me, Katy!"

"I do trust you. I trust you with everything. But I don't trust them."

"I can't do anything about that." Ronnie told her with a sigh.

Katy sighed and shot her sister a small smile. "I know."

x-x

"How's the revision going?" Lauren asked as she, Katy and Whitney leant against the counter in the café. They were waiting for Marie to cook their bacon sandwiches, which they'd decided to take to the park. It was hot and sunny and the perfect opportunity for some sunbathing.

"Oh, don't!" Katy groaned, smiling at Marie and taking her sandwich.

They headed out of the building, just in time to see Lucy come flying through the gate from the yard behind her house. She hit the back of the Masood's stall and turned to stare horrified at the gate. Ian stood there in his dressing gown. All three girls stared open mouthed at the scene. Then Ian was gone, leaving Lucy crying in the street.

"Lucy?" Whitney called, leading the other two towards her.

The blonde flinched, pulling away. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Clearly that's not true." Katy muttered, breathing deeply. She still didn't like the blonde, but Lucy was obviously very upset about something. "Come on… Vic."

They half dragged the girl towards the pub, sitting her on a bar stool and getting her a drink. Tanya, who was helping decorate the Vic for Ian and Mandy's reception, looked concerned but didn't say anything, for once. Lucy was silent. The other three tried to get her to talk; to explain what had happened and why she was so upset. But Lucy refused to say anything.

"_Tanya! Where's Max?_" Ian demanded, appearing in the pub. The girls all turned to look at him and Katy raised an eyebrow. He was dressed in his pyjamas and a dressing gown and looked half-mad. He was shaking and his eyes were darting everywhere.

"_Err… he's getting the car, I think._" She answered slowly.

"_I need money._"

"_Nice sarnies._" Derek said, his mouth full. Katy glared at him, even more infuriated by his presence.

Ian ignored him and leapt towards his daughter, pushing through the three teenage girls and sending them crashing out of his way.

Lauren put her hands on her hips, annoyed. "_She's really upset._"

"_Luce, Luce._" Ian said urgently, paying no attention to the tears that were falling from her eyes. "_That money I gave you earlier, where is it?_"

"_What?_"

"_Where's that money? I need it!_"

"_What is wrong with you?_" She demanded angrily. Katy exchanged a look with Roxy who was standing behind the bar with her arms folded, surveying the scene with disgust.

Ian grabbed her bag and started riffling through it. "_Is it in there? Is in in here?_"

"_Will you please calm down?_" Tanya ordered.

"_Oh, yeah, thank you Tanya for sticking your nose in, like you always do._" Ian snapped rudely.

"Oi!" Katy said sharply, narrowing her eyes as Lauren opened and closed her mouth like an angry fish. "There was no need for that."

"_I beg your par– I've just spent the last half-hour putting these decorations up._"

"_Yeah, well I never asked you to do it, did I?_" Ian argued. Roxy and Tanya shared looks of complete disbelief at his words and his rudeness. "_And it looks pathetic. I don't want it, alright. All I want to do is just get married. Now Lucy please, where's the money? Thank you._"

"_Ian! Come outside!_" Phil ordered gruffly, opening the door of the pub and sticking his head inside.

"_No. No, I'm not going anywhere with you. I know what you're playing at, Phil. I've seen him. Ok? I've seen that driver of yours and I'm not going with him._" He ranted, sounding crazier and crazier. Katy, Whitney, Lauren, Tanya and Roxy all exchanged looks, but Lucy was too upset to notice.

Phil took no notice of his rambling. "_Come outside._"

"_No! Get your hands off me! Ok? Otherwise I'll tell everyone in here what you've done._" He looked around and spotted Ben standing behind his father. "_What you both did, OK? How'd you like that, eh? You'd like that?_"

At Ian's threat, both Phil's and Ben's eyes flickered unconsciously towards Katy. Suddenly the teenager went cold. It felt as though someone had walked over her grave. Clutching at the bar, she tried to keep her face impassive but she knew what Ian was talking about. Somehow Ian knew the truth about Heather. She didn't know how he knew, but she was sure that was what he meant.

"_I think you've been on the bubbly already, ain't ya?_" Phil chuckled, keeping his cool. "_You go and have a good time, mate, alright?_"

"_Yeah, I'm going to._" Ian agreed. "_'Cos pretty soon I'm going to be happily married. Just… just you wait and see. Just wait and see._"

As soon as he was gone, Lucy burst into a fresh wave of tears. Katy, however, was too freaked out by the realisation that someone else knew that Ben had killed Heather to be much use comforting her. She followed Ben and Phil out of the pub angrily.

"Ian knows?" She demanded in a low hiss. "How does Ian know?"

"Ask him." Phil spat, pointing at Ben.

"I couldn't… I didn't mean…" Ben tried to defend himself as the furious girl rounded on him. "I didn't mention you… or Jay."

"You better not. What the hell… What… What's wrong with you?" She almost screamed at him. People turned to look at them and Phil grasped her roughly by the arm and dragged her round the corner out of sight. "Get off!"

"You need to calm down." He told her gruffly.

"Don't– Don't tell me what to do!"

Phil raised a finger and pointed at her angrily. "You need to get a grip and calm down!"

"I should just go to the police myself… tell them everything. Because this is crap." She told him seriously. "All this, everything. It's crap. And it's all his fault."

At her words, Ben leapt forward and raised his arm as though he was about to punch her, but Katy got there first. The sound of the slap she delivered cut through the stunned silence. Ben brought his hand up to his face and blinked at her as though he didn't understand what had just happened.

"Don't you dare." She warned him, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Don't you even dare, Ben Mitchell."

There was a stunned silence and then Phil spoke, almost sounding amused. "Right… now you've got that out of your system get back in the Vic and act normal. Understand?"


	179. Chapter 179

"_Why is your Uncle Derek just staring?_" Whitney asked Lauren as the three of them and Tyler leant against the counter in the café the next morning.

"_Dunno…_" Lauren muttered, watching him. "_Err… d'you need some binoculars, Uncle Derek?_"

"_Oi, watch it, you!_" He warned, pointing at her with his spoon.

"_Joke!_"

The teenagers snorted with laughter and turned away as Cora entered the café and shot her granddaughter a disapproving look.

"_Excuse my granddaughter._" Cora said loudly so that everyone in the building could hear her. "_She thinks insulting someone then saying 'joke' constitutes a sense of humour._" Katy smirked and looked down as the woman patted Lauren on the shoulder. "_Joke._"

"You just got burned, Branning." She laughed as Cora went to join Derek at his table. "And worse, you got burned by your granny!"

Lauren pulled a face, grabbed her tea and stomped out of the café. "Oh, shut up Mitchell."

"Right, I better head home." Katy sighed. She reached up and kissed Tyler quickly. "Text me if anything exciting happens."

x-x

Katy was re-reading her English text when her phone started ringing. She glanced at the display, read Lauren's name on the screen and clicked the green button.

"S'up Branners?" She asked, grinning. Then she blinked rapidly as Lauren started ranting down the phone at her.

"Lucy, right, she's still being a total bitch about that night. I went round there to see if she was OK after her Dad and Mandy and everything and she was totally off! So I suggested that she threw a little party – you know, fit blokes, booze, music – and she said I wasn't invited! She actually invited Whit and Tyler in front of me and gave me this look that blatantly said I wasn't welcome."

"That's Lucy Beale all over, init?" Katy muttered into the receiver. "I'm probably not invited either, babe. I'm surprised she invited Whit!"

"I said I'm sorry about what I said to her when I was drunk – although I don't think I am. She is jealous of you and Ty and Whit and Fats."

"Don't worry yourself about it, babe. She ain't worth it. If she wants to be a cow then let her. She's the one who'll end up without any mates."

There was a long sigh from the other end of the line. "You're right. Nah… it's her problem. She'll come crawling back when she realises she's alone."

"Exactly." Katy agreed. "So, fancy having an alternative party later?"

"Yeah… come round ours and we'll watch a movie or summit. Bring Rubes… Mum's like in love with her. She gets all mushy whenever she sees her."

Katy laughed and agreed, before hanging up and returning to her revision.

x-x

"Hey, Branning." Katy called suddenly, realising her friend was also in the café. She'd popped in to grab some lunch and spotted the younger girl sitting with someone at the nearest table.

"Katy, hi… you remember Alice, right?" Lauren said, widening her eyes almost pleadingly.

"Oh, yeah, hi." Katy agreed, taking her tea and sandwich and slipping into the chair beside her friend's. "Alright?"

"Hello." The girl said quietly, sounding shy.

Katy glanced at Lauren quickly, who gave her a look and rolled her eyes slightly. The Mitchell grinned and took a bite out of her sandwich. Neither of the other two said much, so as soon as she'd finished her lunch, Katy did her best to make conversation. She chatted about everything from the last film she'd seen to the fact that Ruby was currently seemingly obsessed with Postman Pat.

"So, you're nineteen?" Alice asked suddenly, her head on one side as she surveyed Katy curiously. "How old is your daughter?"

"She was nine months old yesterday."

Alice looked a little surprised. "You're really young to have a daughter."

"What?" Katy snapped. Then she read the look on the girl's face and realised that she hadn't meant anything by her comment. The Mitchell shrugged. "Yeah, well, my sister, Ronnie, had a kid when she was fourteen. So did your dad's sister, Carol. Besides… it wasn't really a choice."

"That's our cousin Bianca… Whit's step-mum." Lauren informed her.

"Whitney's your… great-niece?"

Katy shook her head, mildly amused by that idea. "No. Bianca is Carol's daughter. Ronnie's daughter died a couple of years ago. I never met her."

Alice looked so confused by the information she was being given, that Lauren seemed to take pity on her. She stood up, signalling that Katy should come with them. Nothing better to do than return to her revision, the Mitchell agreed, standing and following the other two girls out of the café.

"So… you need to go to the bus stop, right?" Lauren asked casually.

Her new-found cousin nodded. "I'd like to say hello to your Mum first, if that's OK? It's just… she was so kind."

"Yeah, sure… she's at work." The Branning told her with a nod and a glance at Katy.

They made their way towards the Salon, Katy and Lauren were chatting quietly while Alice listened in. She didn't seem eager to join in with most of their conversation, even though the other two glanced at her now and again for her input. Instead she seemed perfectly content to just listen to them. Katy found it a bit weird. She had never been able to keep quiet for long.

"So… this is it." Lauren said awkwardly, flourishing her hand as she pushed open the door to the Salon. "_Alright, Mum?_"

"_Hello Alice, you alright?_" Tanya asked in a strange voice.

She beamed and nodded. "_Good, thanks._"

"_Have you seen Derek?_"

"_I'm just hanging out with Lauren today._ And Katy, obviously." She said, smiling at the two girls who forced their faces to reciprocate. "_I didn't want to go without saying hi to you._"

"_Alright. Well, I'm glad you popped in._"

"_So…_" Lauren glanced sideways at Alice. "_Bus stop, yeah?_"

"_Yeah. It was lovely seeing you, Tanya._"

"_Yeah, and you darlin'. Take care. Bye!_"

As Lauren led Alice towards the bus stop, Katy held back. "I just need a word with your Mum. I'll catch you up, yeah?" If she thought this was weird, Lauren made no sign, she just nodded. "Bye, Alice."

"Oh?" Tanya looked a little confused as Katy went back into the Salon. "You alright, darlin'?"

"Yeah… I've got a favour to ask, Tan."

She smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, Lauren said that you love having Ruby around so I was just wondering whether you'd mind looking after her tomorrow for a bit. I wouldn't normally ask, but I've got a revision thing and Ron's at some business meeting and Roxy's working."

"Of course I don't mind." Tanya assured her, smiling brightly. "I'd love to."

Katy grinned. "Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver."

Before she could leave, Tanya stood up and moved a bit closer, laying a hand on her arm. "Before you go… what d'you think of Alice?"

"Umm… she seems nice; very quiet. She seems like she's been really sheltered, though… she was shocked that I'd had Rubes so young."

"Mmm… did she say anything about Derek?"

"Nope…" Katy shook her head. "Oh, apart from saying she didn't want to see him."

"Alright, darlin'. I'll see you tomorrow." Tanya said with a smile.

Katy grinned back. "Yeah, I'll drop Ruby off about eleven?"

"Great."


	180. Chapter 180

"It's the Jubilee, sweetie." Ronnie pointed out needlessly, rushing around the living room scooping up various items and pushing them into her bag. "You can afford to have an afternoon off from revision. It's supposed to be a family day and there's a party at the Vic."

Katy shrugged. "I was planning on going anyway. Ty text me to say that Cora and Rose had him looking for decorations because Jean forgot or something. I dunno…"

"You do realise family day means you'll be spending time with us… your family?" Her sister asked, smirking.

The teenager rolled her eyes and grinned. "Let me grab a shower and get changed."

By the time she was ready, Ronnie and Jack had got fed-up of waiting and already taken Amy, James and Ruby over to the Vic. Katy headed after them, apologising and sliding into the booth beside her sister.

"Tikka bite?" Zainab asked, smiling broadly at them.

When she'd moved on, complaining about something or other to Masood, Katy glanced around. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Nothing." Ronnie told her, sipping her drink.

"Oi!" Roxy hissed across the bar, pointing towards Zainab and Masood, who had suddenly gone quiet.

Her sisters craned their necks to watch as Zainab took a small red box and opened it, gasping at whatever was inside. Almost instinctively the noise levels in the pub dropped and Ronnie and Katy could hear what was being said.

"_But when have you and I ever done anything properly?_" Masood was asking. "_You never listen to me. You never let me finish a sentence. You never stop telling me what to do. You never cease to embarrass me in front of our children. But I still love you as much as the first day I saw you. I'm so going to regret this._"

"Is he going to…?" Katy started in a low voice. She stopped as Masood cleared his throat and dropped to one knee, holding out a ring.

"_Zainab Masood, would you marry me, please… again?_"

"_Nothing would make me more happy._" Zainab told him and the pub erupted into cheering and applause.

As Katy glanced towards Roxy behind the bar, she noticed Afia standing up and leaving the pub quickly. She was about to say something when Ronnie touched her arm gently and shook her head.

"Don't get involved." She warned.

"What?"

"I know you, Katy Mitchell. Afia's a big girl and if she wants to talk to you, she will. Besides, you've got other things to worry about."

Katy sighed and stood up, shifting Ruby to her hip. "Alright, alright… I'm gonna go and talk to Fats, OK?"

Ronnie nodded and watched her walk away towards the DJ booth where Fatboy was standing with his headphones on, engrossed with what he was going. He jumped slightly as Katy called his name, before beaming at her and poking Ruby's nose gently.

"Alright, babygirl?"

"Fine thanks." She agreed, peering at the set list on the laptop screen. "What's with all the old school music?"

"It's fifties, init? Like when the Queen was crowned and that."

"Right… so you got roped in by Cora and Rose, too?"

"Too?"

Katy laughed and bounced Ruby to stop her fussing. "Ty text me to say that they got him to find some decorations and stuff in the Emporium."

"Speak of the devil."

"Hey beautiful." Tyler said, sliding an arm around Katy's waist and pressing a kiss to the top of Ruby's head.

"Hey." Fatboy replied, grinning and they all laughed.

"You need to move away from that cut-out." Tyler warned his girlfriend with a smirk. "I know you've got a thing about Prince Harry."

Katy glanced over her shoulder and spotted the cardboard cut-out of the young royal. She laughed, pushing Tyler's shoulder gently. "You better watch out. If he ever comes to Walford you're in trouble, mate."


	181. Chapter 181

The last week before Katy's exams started passed in a blur. The teenager spent almost all of her time revising. When she wasn't revising, she was trying to forget that her exams were coming up. On Friday night, Lauren and Whitney begged her to go to the party they were throwing for Tamwar after Afia had left him, but Katy refused.

Tyler tried to convince her to go as well, but she assured him that she wanted nothing more than to lie on the sofa and watch Friday night television and eat ice cream. He offered to stay in with her, but Katy laughed and shook her head, telling him to go and have fun because she would probably only be grumpy with him anyway.

After Kat kicked Roxy out of the Vic, the blonde asked whether she could move in with Jack and her sisters, so the teenager was back to sharing her bed. Her three-year-old niece woke up early every morning and Katy, trying to look on the bright side, supposed that this meant she had more time to revise.

"You're working so hard." Lauren pointed out, sounding slightly disgusted. "I never worked that hard for exams in my life."

Katy smirked and her, glancing up from her geography notes. "I owe Ronnie, if nothing else."

"Why?" The younger girl took a bite of her sandwich and pulled a face.

"She looks out for me, don't she?"

"Yeah… she's your sister. In fact, she's more like your mum, so that kinda makes it her job."

"Not really. Besides, she looks after my baby so I can go off gallivanting with you lot!" Katy laughed. "And I'm hoping that when I've done my exams she'll let me work at R&R with her. Like properly, not just the odd shift behind the bar."

"I can see you there, swanning around like Janine, acting as though you're queen of the world." Lauren teased her.

Katy nodded, trying to look serious. "Of course. You're lucky you've turned eighteen, Branning, because I'd have been kicking your arse out of that club before you could buy a drink!"

"And I thought we were mates." Lauren laughed.

"We are. But I'm also going to kick your arse out of this flat, because I've got two days before my geography exam."

The younger girl laughed and stood up. She ruffled Katy's hair, before taking their plates and cups to the kitchen and leaving them beside the sink. Calling goodbye, she headed out of the flat, banging the door behind her. Katy sat for a while, staring into space and wishing she was as free as Lauren. Then she gave a long sigh and returned her attention to the notes in front of her.

x-x

The day before her exam, Katy met Tyler in the café for a drink. He was on a break from the Emporium and she was taking a break from revision because Tyler was complaining about how little he'd seen her recently. With Roxy sharing her bedroom, she had even less privacy than usual.

"So? First exam tomorrow." Tyler asked, taking a bite of his bacon sandwich.

Katy stared at him. "Second exam, Ty. I had one on Monday."

"Yeah, but you said General Studies doesn't count."

"Well… it doesn't, but I'll get a grade anyway."

"So what is it tomorrow?" Tyler asked through a mouth full of food.

"Geography tomorrow afternoon. Then Politics on Thursday morning."

"What? Two exams in two days? That's harsh."

Katy laughed. "Yeah… it is. Then Monday and Wednesday next week and my last one is the Monday after."

"That is a whole lot of exams."

"It's only six." She told him with a shrug, momentarily distracted by what was going on over Tyler's shoulder. Derek and the man he and Alice were sitting with had stood up and were making their way towards the door. As Tyler started to speak, Katy shushed him so she could hear what was going on.

"_I didn't get you in trouble with your Dad, did I?_" Lucy asked, moving towards the table.

"_Oh, no._" Alice assured her with a weak smile. "_He's fine._"

"_It must be hard, having a crim as a dad._"

"_He's promised he's gone straight, Lucy._" The brunette said, her face and tone harder than Katy had ever heard them. The Mitchell's estimations of the newcomer rose. "_I wish people would just give him a chance._"

"Come on." Tyler said, glancing at his watch. "I gotta get back to the Emporium."

Katy nodded and stood up, gathering her bag and jacket as Lucy went back to the counter. As she passed Alice, Katy couldn't resist adding her own opinion to the matter.

"The day Derek Branning goes straight is the day pigs fly." Katy said with a shrug, pausing beside the other girl. "But don't worry, you get used to people judging you because of your family, especially when it's people like her. I might not like your dad, in fact I can't stand him, but I at least had a tiny bit of respect for him before; I understood what he was doing. Now he's pretending to be something he's not… he deserves everything he gets."

Alice stared at her for a moment and Katy was unsure how she was going to react. Then she smiled. The Mitchell returned the look and headed out of the café with Tyler behind her. He shook his head as soon as they were outside.

"What?" Katy demanded, pulling a face.

"Why are you getting involved?" He asked in frustration. "You always get involved in stuff that you don't need to and it always gets you into trouble!"

"Like what?"

"That fire at the B&B. You didn't need to stay and help, but you did. Do you realise how scared I was? And I thought Roxy and Whit were gonna do something really stupid. And then how many times have you been questioned by the police this year, Katy?"

She glared at him. "Thanks, for that. It's just what I need when I'm already stressed about my exams, you deciding to get all… I dunno… judgemental!"

"I'm not judging you, babe. I'm just trying to warn you. Don't get involved with Derek Branning and his business." Tyler sighed and held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, maybe…" She muttered moodily as he turned and walked away along Bridge Street towards the bridge. A moment later Katy headed off in the opposite direction towards the flat.


	182. Chapter 182

"_So, correct me if I'm wrong,_" Roxy was saying to Alfie, Tyler and Anthony as Katy walked through the Vic doors on Thursday morning after her third exam, "_but wasn't Bobby Moore overtaken by King David who's first team, as much as I hate to rub it in, was Spurs? Thank you._"

"_Hey! Listen to Roxy Mitchell! Head full of football stats!_" Alfie laughed, hugging the Mitchell as she chuckled.

"_Good looks–_" Tyler started.

"_Yeah, for her age!_" Anthony interrupted.

"Oi!" Katy called, raising an eyebrow as Roxy smacked him on the arm. "That's my sister you're calling old."

"_I think the girl's got it all!_" Alfie said.

Anthony slung an arm around Katy's shoulders and ruffled her hair. Roxy and Alfie moved away as Tyler and Anthony swapped places. Tyler passed the string of flags to his older brother, while the girl watched Anthony attempt to fix them in place.

"How was the exam then?" Tyler asked. "English, weren't it?"

"Nah, it was Politics." Anthony corrected him.

"Yeah, Extended Themes in Political Analysis." Katy informed them, pulling a face. "It was alright."

Tyler shot a slightly annoyed glance at his brother, before pulling a face at Katy. "That sounds boring."

"It's not that bad." She told him with a shrug.

"Halfway through, now then." Anthony said, motioning for Tyler to pass him more flags. "Hang on… it's General Studies, English, General Studies, right?"

Katy laughed in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"You told me and I listened."

Turning to Tyler, Katy raised an eyebrow. "You should take a leaf out of your brother's book and remember things I tell you, Ty!"

Before he could answer, the teenager moved towards the bar, putting an arm around Roxy's shoulders and joining in the conversation between her sister and the landlord. She missed the look that Tyler shot his brother and the slight shove he gave the step-ladder, causing Anthony to wobble alarmingly.

"Listen, when's your next exam?" Alfie asked, leaning on the bar and looking at Katy.

She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion. "Monday afternoon, why?"

"Fancy helping me and your sister out with this football thing? I can't pay you much, well anything really, but you'd be doing me a massive favour, sweetheart."

"Well…" Katy hesitated for a moment, before grinning. "Course I will granddad. What are mates for, eh?"

"Right! You and peroxide get upstairs and find some t-shirts to wear, while me and the boys finish up down here, right?"

Roxy and Katy headed upstairs to the flat and found a couple of red t-shirts. They were giggling as they changed, the older Mitchell giving Katy some information about football she could use to impress the boys.

"Right, so in the Euros each team plays each other, and then…" Roxy was saying as they came down the stairs.

She stopped abruptly, causing Katy to look up. Her face fell slightly as she saw Kat standing in the hall with a couple of bottles of wine in her arms. The landlady looked less than happy to see the two Mitchells coming down her stairs.

"_I left some stuff upstairs._" Roxy told her quickly. "_Umm… and we were helping Alfie with the football thing._"

"_I never thanked you, did I, for stepping in while I was away?_" Kat asked, walking towards the bar. The sisters exchanged a nervous look. Katy put her hand on the doors to go into the pub and leave them to their conversation, but Roxy grabbed her t-shirt and shook her head pleadingly. "_Alfie says you've been a real godsend._"

"_Well… it's alright, he's a good mate, in't he?_"

"_Yeah… he told me about your friendship._" Kat said meaningfully.

"_Did he?_" Roxy asked quietly and Katy felt her sister go tense beside her. "_What did he say? That my hair always clogs up the sink?_"

Kat gave a low chuckle. "_I can see why any girl, you know, who's a bit lonely… kid to look after… not as much of a catch as she was, would want to be around Alfie._"

"_Little bit uncalled for._" Roxy snapped, her face setting in a hard stare. Katy recognised the look and glanced warily between the two women.

"_Alfie… umm… makes girls like us feel good. He sees past the stuff that other people see and he sees what's underneath. You know… that's special._ You know what I mean, Katy? Tyler's the same, isn't he?"

"I guess…" Katy agreed, totally confused. She wasn't sure whether Kat was insulting her or threatening her or merely making conversation.

Roxy smiled weakly, obviously wondering where Kat was going with her speech. "_OK… umm… oh look, Kat… I'm not gonna lie to you, OK. It was a little crush; a tiny, silly little crush. My crush. And Alfie made it perfectly clear that he belongs to you._"

"_So, even after he knew how you felt, he carried on living with you and working with you?_" Kat laughed sarcastically. "_You was practically his wife!_"

"_I meant nothing happened._"

"_But you wanted it to, yeah?_" Kat asked. Roxy looked at her sister and then at the floor, not answering. "_So, while I was away for months looking after my sick dad, you were singing round the campfire like the Waltons?_"

"_Kat he wants you._"

There was a pause, which seemed to go on for a long time. "_You paid off our debt, didn't ya?_"

"_It wasn't a hand-out, it was just a loan._" Roxy said.

Katy glanced at her, wondering what she was talking about. The teenager felt incredibly awkward being there during the conversation, but Roxy was still holding onto her so she couldn't leave.

Kat cleared her throat, before leaning towards Roxy. "_This'll be your last shift, OK?_" She turned and headed into the bar, pausing on the threshold and turning to look back at the sisters. "_And umm, this little chat? It stays between us, yeah?_"

"_Yeah…_" Roxy agreed, nodding.

"Rox!" Katy called as her sister headed through the doors into the pub. "Roxy!"

"What?"

"Listen. Listen!" The teenager grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't let Kat get to you. You know what she's like."

"Yeah, I do. I've been so stupid!"

Katy glanced at her watch. "Right… let's go and pick Amy up from nursery and drop her off with Ronnie and the others and I will buy you the biggest vodka tonic I can afford. Deal?"

"Deal." Roxy agreed with a grin.

Twenty minutes later they were leaning against the bar with Jack.

"_Well, looks like Derek's got his way again._" Jack said, watching his older brother and Alice at a table.

"Disgusting, ain't it." Katy muttered, earning herself a jab in the ribs from her brother-in-law.

"_I think she's really sweet, don't you, Alfie?_" Kat asked, draping herself over him as he and Roxy talked tactics for the pub's football team. "What's this?"

"_Rox's gonna help me out with the football team._" He told her.

"_Oh, right…_" Kat didn't look remotely pleased with that information. "_Well I think as landlady and your wife, I should be your right-hand man._"

Alfie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "_Oh, right?_"

"_In fact, look at this!_"

From underneath the bar, Kat pulled out a ball of black fabric. She put the jacket on and turned around showing them the writing on the back, 'Mrs Moon Queen Vic 11'.

"It's 2012…" Katy pointed out over the clapping and cheering that had accompanied the unveiling of her jacket. Glancing towards her sister, the teenager realised that Roxy was heading out of the pub and followed her, ignoring the reply Alfie was making to her comment.

"Come on, Roxanne." The teenager said, catching her sister and slipping her arm through hers. "Let's go home and put our feet up and forget all about stupid Kat Moon and her stupid jacket and her stupid pub."


	183. Chapter 183

"You're not seriously going to that wedding are you?" Roxy asked as Katy applied her mascara in the mirror in her bedroom. "Michael and Janine's wedding?"

"Tyler wants me to be there." The teenager said with a sigh. "I wouldn't have bothered otherwise."

"Ronnie refused to go. She took Amy and James to Aunt Sal's just to get out of it. That's probably why Jack let Michael stay here last night. I can't believe he actually did that."

"Yeah well, for some reason him and Jack are still mates, aren't they?"

Roxy rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her magazine as her sister looked at her reflection and screwed up her nose as she scrutinised her appearance. Realising she was going to be late, Katy scooped Ruby up off the bed beside her sister and hurried out of the room, closing the flat door loudly behind her. She practically jogged down the steps and into the marquee in the middle of the Square.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it. You couldn't have been any later. I thought it was the bride who was supposed to be late!" Tyler joked quietly, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek as she took her seat with Ruby on her lap. Tanya and Max had moved over so that the teenager could sit beside them.

"Sorry… I was talking to Roxy and got really distracted."

"You're here now, anyway." He said with a smile. Tyler glanced over his shoulder. "I better go…"

Katy followed his gaze and saw Janine walking towards the marquee. Strangely, though, there was no sign of Michael. Briefly the teenager wondered whether he'd jilted her. The moment that Janine realised that her future husband was nowhere to be seen was obvious, because her face fell instantly.

"What d'you reckon is going on?" Tanya whispered, nudging the teenager in the ribs.

Katy shook her head. "Maybe he's thought better of it."

"D'you know, she wasn't the slightest bit grateful that me and Poppy spent almost three hours on her makeup."

"Doesn't surprise me." Katy told her, arching an eyebrow.

After about ten minutes, the teenager got bored of sitting around waiting for something to happen. Passing Ruby to Tanya, she got up and made her way towards where Jack and Tyler were standing with Alfie. They smiled at her as she approached, quickly masking their concerned expressions.

"Alright?" They chorused.

"Yeah… what's going on?"

Jack shrugged. "We're just waiting for Michael… he had a couple of things to sort before the wedding and he's got held up."

"Right. So where is he really?" The teenager asked, folding her arms.

"In the flat with Kat."

"Why?"

"Dunno…" Tyler admitted.

Alfie sighed. "It's probably got something to do with Jean and the money." He glanced towards the flat Katy lived in. "Look, I'm gonna go and see what's happening."

As he walked away, Katy returned to her seat and filled Tanya in on what she'd heard. For a couple more minutes, the two women gossiped about the couple until Max nudged Tanya and pointed to the structure in the middle of the marquee.

"About time." Tanya muttered as the music changed and Janine began her walk up the aisle.

"_Welcome everyone._" The registrar started. "_We're gathered here on this beautiful summer's day to celebrate the wedding of Michael and Janine._"

As the ceremony continued, Katy zoned out, staring into space as Ricky stood up to do a reading. Her attention was only recaptured when Michael stood up and led Janine out of the marquee without a word of explanation. A low hum of chatter spread around the congregation and Tanya gave a long sigh of exasperation. Ricky continued his reading and the registrar signalled for the music to be restarted, but no one was really concentrating.

"What's going on now?" Tanya muttered. "We've got to get Abi to the airport!"

"Who knows. Maybe he's had second thoughts."

"This is just getting ridiculous." Tanya snapped almost ten minutes later when the couple still hadn't returned to the marquee. "If they don't hurry up we're going to have to go."

"I agree. If they're not back in a minute I'm leaving." Katy agreed. "I'll just say Ruby needs a feed or a nap or something."

As they stood up to leave a couple of moments later, Janine and Michael reappeared, walking down the aisle hand in hand. Immediately everyone went quiet and watched to see what would happen next.

"_Are you happy to proceed?_" The registrar asked. They both agreed, smiling sickeningly at each other. "_Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd like to stand… We're here to witness the joining in matrimony of Michael Moon and Janine Butcher. This requires both bride and groom to declare their freedom to marry each other, before making the contract of marriage when they take each other as partners for life. Please repeat after me; I, Michael, take you, Janine, to be my wedded wife._"

He did as he was asked, before Janine also said the words, before Alfie stepped forwards to hand over the rings.

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of all that we've promised and all that we now share._" Michael said slowly, his words being echoed back by his new wife.

"_Michael and Janine, you have both made the declarations required by law and you have made a solemn and binding contract in the presence of your witnesses today. It is my great privilege to declare that you are now husband and wife._"

There was a round of applause and cheering as the couple kissed. Tyler and the other ushers threw confetti over Janine and Michael as they laughed happily. Something about the situation didn't ring true to Katy, but she ignored her cynicism and stood up, moving aside so that Max and Tanya could speak to Abi.

"You look gorgeous, Whit." Katy told her with a broad smile as her friend gave a twirl in her bridesmaid's dress. "Listen, I'm gonna go…"

"Oh, no!" Her friend complained. "Stick around for a while?"

"Nah, I better…"

Turning round, Whitney looked for Katy's boyfriend. "Tyler? Katy said she's leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I just wanna go home and get changed!" She argued.

"Just one dance?" Tyler asked, smirking at her.

Katy sighed, but before she could turn him down, Whitney plucked Ruby from her arms and whirled away. Being left no choice, the teenager allowed Tyler to sweep her onto the dance floor. After three song changes, Katy tried to wriggle free of his grasp and go looking for her daughter.

"You know what? I reckon we'd give them a run for their money."

"What?"

"We'd have a far better wedding."

Katy snorted. "Yeah right. Idiot."

"What?" Tyler asked, chuckling.

"I hope you're not seriously considering it?"

"Of course not!" He replied quickly. "What do you take me for?"

Katy sighed with relief. "You scared me then. I'm totally not ready for marriage."

"Don't worry, me either." Tyler assured her.

Laughing, the teenager swatted at his arm, before leaving him to talk to Anthony while she went in search of Whitney and Ruby.


	184. Chapter 184

Katy had heard about Janine going into labour about ten minutes after she got home. As much as she disliked the couple, she would never have wished anything like that on them. After speaking to Tyler, who assured her there was nothing she could do so she may as well stay at home, Katy had spent the rest of the evening thanking her lucky stars that Ruby was healthy.

The next day, she was persuaded to help Lauren and Whitney cheer Lucy up. Apparently the blonde had had a run-in with Derek the day before and his son, Joey, had stepped in to save her. Lauren said that her cousin was gorgeous and both her friends were eager to see for themselves. Persuading them to come with her, Lauren led the way to the chippy.

When they arrived, they saw Derek hammering on the door and calling for Lucy to come out. Exchanging a look, the three girls hurried towards the shop.

"_Derek? What are you… you cannot keep doing this!_" His niece told him angrily as Whitney and Katy looked on. "_This is harassment._"

"_You don't know what's going on here, right? OK?_"

"_I feel sorry for you, I do, because you just keep pushing people away. Even your own son wants to give you a good kicking._"

"_Lauren would you just–_"

"_You're going to end up alone, Derek, and that is the truth of it._"

He was about to say something, when a shout behind him made them all turn around. Alice was standing a little way off, a suitcase beside her and a plant pot under her arm. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Forgetting all about the three girls, Derek went to her quickly.

"_What's the matter?_" He asked before he hustled his daughter away, sending the girls a glare as they went.

"Well, Miss Perfect's obviously been thrown out." Katy muttered.

"Yeah… let's see if Lucy's OK." Lauren suggested, knocking on the door.

Katy shook her head. "Tell her I said hi, but I've gotta go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Tyler needs me." The girl said, glancing at her watch. "If I run I should be able to catch the tube."

Giving them both a quick hug, she headed in the direction of the station, jumping onto the tube as the doors were about to close. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd agreed to go and visit Janine and the baby, but Tyler had phoned her this morning and practically begged her to go. She didn't want to see the baby. Just the thought of her being so ill, made Katy want to hang onto Ruby as tightly as possible.

Not even needing to follow the signs, Katy made her way towards the maternity unit. Just as she reached the reception area, she saw Jean heading quickly towards her, her head down. The woman clearly hadn't noticed the teenager walking towards her. Everyone said that Jean was mad, but Katy liked her, probably because she reminded her of her own mother. She didn't think Jean was crazy; in Katy's opinion it was far more than likely that Michael was the one who was lying about the money.

"Jean? Are you alright?" Katy asked gently. The woman flinched at her words and looked up, startled. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I... I shouldn't be here."

"Has someone said something?" The teenager demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"No… no… no. They're right. It was my fault." Jean said quietly. "Maybe Tyler was right… maybe I do need locking up…"

Katy was appalled. "He said what?"

Looking at her with wide eyes, Jean shook her head quickly. "Oh, I didn't mean to…"

"No, you're alright, Jean." The teenager said, forcing her face into a smile. "I'm sorry about what he said."

Jean nodded and made her way towards the exit, leaving Katy furious. Pushing the doors open she stamped towards the row of plastic seats where Tyler and Anthony were sitting, presumably outside the room where the baby was. At the expression on her face, the two Moons exchanged a wary glance.

"Thanks for coming." Tyler said, standing up and moving towards her. "It means a lot."

Katy moved out of his reach as he extended his arm towards her. "What did you say to Jean?"

"What?" His face darkened. "I told her this was her fault and she should be locked up."

For a moment, Katy was taken aback by his bluntness. Then she glared at him. "How can this be Jean's fault?"

"She made Janine stressed!"

"Yeah? I think your brother is to blame for that. He's the one who nicked the money. He's the one who's lying through his teeth."

Tyler glared at Katy and she glared back, neither one wanting to back down. Standing up, Anthony moved to stand between them, holding up his hands.

"Look… this isn't the time for an argument." He reasoned calmly. "Save it for when we leave."

Grudgingly, Katy and Tyler both nodded. As they sat down, Tyler put his hand on Katy's knee out of habit and she held it tightly. He seemed unable to say anything more. "Thanks for coming."

"It's alright. How is she? And Janine?"

"Not great." Anthony told her quietly. "She's so small."

"She is premature. Janine wasn't quite seven months pregnant, was she?" Katy asked. The brothers shook their heads. In an effort to cheer them up, the teenager smiled. "If she's anything like her mum she's a fighter."

"D'you want to see her?" Anthony asked.

Katy shook her head. "No… I… No, thanks."

He nodded, as though he understood what she was thinking. Katy didn't want to see the baby, because she didn't want to feel relieved that it was someone else's daughter so ill and not her own. It was a horrible thought, but the teenager knew that she wouldn't be able to help herself. After a while, Ricky emerged from the small room, looking slightly taken aback at the sight of the teenager sitting with the brothers.

"Is Diane still with Janine?" He asked and Anthony nodded. "Look, why don't you get home and have a sleep and something to eat. I'll stay here and let you know if anything happens."

Katy stood up, tugging on Tyler's hand until he stood too. Then she took hold of Anthony's as well, pulling him too his feet. "Come on." She urged them softly. "You can't do anything at the moment. You might as well have a nap and be fed."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hello lovelies! Firstly, a message to all of you: Thank you so, so much for carrying on reading and reviewing. Also, a MASSIVE hello to all the new readers/subscribers/favourite-ers. I'm so, so impressed by your dedication! :D_**

**_Secondly, a reply for the anon who commented on the last chapter: Thanks for your comment. I've already planned and started writing a storyline that's not canon, so you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen ;) x_**


	185. Chapter 185

"So? You've finally finished your exams!" Ronnie exclaimed on Tuesday afternoon. "How should we celebrate?"

"I dunno…" Katy felt funny about celebrating when Janine and Michael's baby was so ill. "We could go out for dinner I guess?"

"We can't just go out for dinner." Her sister said, rolling her eyes.

Katy exhaled deeply. "You think of something then!"

"Alright… I'll think of something and surprise you." Ronnie promised, ignoring the fact that Katy was clearly in a bad mood.

"Yeah, sure." The teenager agreed, nodding. "I'm gonna go and see how the baby is."

Ronnie nodded and watched as the teenager grabbed a jacket and headed out of the flat. Instead of going to Tyler's house, she turned and headed towards the War Memorial, wanting to just sit and watch the people moving around doing everyday things. She wanted to pretend she lived in a place where nothing ever went wrong.

As she passed the chippy, she glanced through the window and saw Lucy leaning against the counter, her head on her arms. A horrible thought hit Katy and she realised that the blonde was crying. Against her better judgement, the teenager pushed open the door and was surprised when Lucy turned quickly, her eyes full of fear.

"Hey? What's the matter?"

"Like you care." Lucy sniffed, wiping her eyes and moving around the counter.

Katy shrugged. "If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked. Look, we might not get on, but something's clearly bothering you. If I can help…"

Without warning, Lucy broke into anguished sobs. Katy guided her over to the bench by the wall and sat her down, letting her ramble about Derek and Phil and Bobby. After a while, the Mitchell held up a hand and stopped the younger girl talking so that she could get a word in.

"Where is Bobby? Hasn't school finished?"

"Oh, god!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide. "I need to go and fetch him. After they left I completely forgot."

"Don't worry. I'll go and get him then I'll take him to yours, OK? You sort things out here." Katy commanded firmly. Lucy didn't even have time to argue before she was out of the door and heading towards the primary school.

x-x

"Katy?" The teenager turned round and looked for whoever was calling her. "Hey?"

"Jay? What's up?" She asked. It was the first time she'd seen him since he told her about breaking up with Abi. She thought he was an idiot and pointed out that if their relationship couldn't stand her going away for three months then it obviously wasn't meant to be.

"Is Lucy alright?"

"Why?"

"It's just… I saw Max and Phil having a go at her. Someone trashed the car lot… poured a load of chip fat over a car and the office." Jay told her, folding his arms and looking nervous. "Max thought it was me at first, but then they decided it was Lucy."

"What? Why would Lucy do that?"

Jay shrugged. "It weren't her."

"How do you know?" Katy demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Who was it?" He hesitated. "Tell me."

"It was Lola, alright?"

"Why would Lola want to trash the car lot?"

"After Abi… well, Max was going on about how she was better off away from here… away from me. Then he told Lola he didn't trust me… I guess she was trying to teach him a lesson."

"That girl is just… argh!" Katy exclaimed angrily.

"But is Lucy alright?" Jay persisted.

"Not really. She was crying when I saw her last night after they went to see her. They want her to pay for the damage and she can't afford to. She's got enough problems at the moment as it is!"

"Look… can you come and help me convince Lola to do the right thing?" He asked.

For a moment Katy wanted to hug him. He looked so sweet and innocent, talking about doing the wrong thing. The teenager had almost forgotten their involvement with Heather's murder, but seeing his expression brought everything back with a bump.

"Yeah, course." She nodded, linking her arm through his. "Even if I have to drag her to Max myself."

They headed to Billy's flat and knocked on the door. He let them in and went out, leaving the three teenagers alone.

"_What's wrong with you?_" Lola demanded grumpily, looking up at them from her chair.

"_You need to confess about what you done at the car lot, otherwise Lucy is gonna lose everything._" Jay told her firmly, perching on the edge of the coffee table. Katy didn't sit down, standing over her younger cousins and folding her arms.

"_And why should I care?_"

"Lola!" Katy snapped, shaking her head. "Sometimes you actually make me ashamed to be related to you!"

"What?" The younger girl snapped back defensively. "She ain't nothing to do with me! You don't even like her! She tried to nick your boyfriend, remember?"

"_What with Ian away, she's looking after Bobby. She's like a single parent._"

"_Like me, you mean?_" Lola pointed out.

Katy narrowed her eyes and leant down, leaning on the arms of the chair so that she was looking directly into Lola's face. "Yeah, or me. Except she didn't sign up for it, did she? We got ourselves into this situation."

"_Listen. If the old bill start digging about, then she could have Bobby taken into care._"

"_Yeah? And Max would report me!_"

"_Not if you explain how you did it because of me._" Jay told her.

"Look, if you confess I'll try and convince Max not to say anything to the police, alright?" Katy offered, backing off and speaking more softly.

"_Lucy ain't my problem, alright?_" Lola repeated angrily. She stood up and left the room, leaving Jay and Katy glaring after her.

After a couple of minutes, the girl shook her head. "Come on. Let's go. We'll have to keep trying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is totally random, but I couldn't stop laughing while watching… Tuesday's… episode of EE. EVERYONE seems to have scrambled egg for breakfast? It's mental!**_

_**Anyway, thank you ALL for reading and reviewing and favouriting and subscribing. I am very grateful!**_


	186. Chapter 186

Ronnie sent her sister across the Square to the Minute Mart almost as soon as she got back from seeing Lola. With a sigh, the teenager grabbed her keys and bag and balanced her daughter on her hip. She spoke softly to Ruby as she walked briskly towards the shop.

A figure was leaning against the wall of the Vic as she passed and at first the Mitchell thought nothing of it. She was beside the open gateway to the alley that led directly to the pub's cellar when a pair of large hands grabbed her upper arms and shoved her violently into the narrow passageway. Katy stumbled, clutching Ruby tightly to her as her other shoulder rammed into the wall, scraping her skin painfully.

"What the– Who…?" She gasped, turning quickly to ascertain the identity of her attacker. Then her breath caught in her throat and she took several steps backwards, tilting her body to keep Ruby behind her. "What do you want?"

"You owe me, Mitchell." A tall man, built like a tank, told her. He smiled nastily, advancing towards her as Katy stumbled backwards away from him. "I've come for my payment."

"I don't know what–"

The man grabbed her arm, dragging her towards him. Katy was powerless to resist him. "Don't play games with me, Katy. That is a very stupid, very dangerous thing to do."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Katy insisted, bouncing Ruby slightly because the toddler had started whimpering. "Please, Paul, just let me take her home and then we can talk about this."

He snorted and tightened his grip on her arm. "Yeah. You take the kid home and tip someone off. I don't think so. You owe me and I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get what I came for."

"I swear I don't know what I owe you." The teenager repeated truthfully.

"You had something of mine, or rather some things. The last time I saw you I gave you two grand's worth of stuff to look after." He hissed and Katy felt as though her blood had turned to ice as she remembered. "I came to get it back and that old cow told me you'd gone. She wouldn't tell me where, so I tried to beat it out of her."

"Oh my god…" Katy whispered, feeling sick to her stomach as she realised the implications of what he said. "Mrs Wilson… the police thought it was me…"

"Pigs are thick." Paul said, shrugging. "Course they thought it was you. They put two and two together and made six."

"So… you killed her?"

He hesitated for a moment. "It wasn't intentional."

"You still killed her."

Paul's eyes narrowed and he shoved Katy violently, sending her crashing into the wall. "I want what you owe me."

"I can't–"

"Pretty kid." The man said, his eyes sliding to Ruby and his tone dangerously soft. "Who's her dad? Anyone I know?"

Katy said nothing, staring at him wide-eyed. She was silently pleading with God, or whoever was out there, to let Alfie or Kat or Mo or even Jean to come out of the cellar and see her. There was no way that Paul could know about Nathan, was there? Or maybe he did. Back in Newport Nathan had followed Paul around like a puppy, begging for scraps. Paul was in charge and all Nathan wanted to do was be like him.

"No…"

"Really? She's not a Parry then? I'd recognise those ears anywhere." He told her in a low voice, smirking.

"Leave her alone." Katy warned, suddenly finding strength. "You touch one hair on her head and I swear I will kill you."

Paul laughed. "Really? I could snap you with two fingers."

"Wanna bet?" The teenager was furious now. She just wanted to get Ruby out of that situation and back to the safety of the flat. "I'm a Mitchell."

"A Mitchell? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"If you were from around here it would. If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave now." She warned him, her eyes flashing.

"But I'm not from around here, remember? And I'm not going anywhere until you give me what you owe."

Katy considered him for a moment. His eyes never left hers. The teenager willed herself not to blink, not to look away. Bouncing Ruby gently on her hip, she forced herself to keep her nerve. Annoyingly, the door to the Vic's cellar remained closed and it seemed as though no one was coming to help her.

"Well I can't pay you back if you're keeping me hostage in an alleyway, can I?" She snapped at last.

"I'll come with you."

Now it was Katy's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Katy. You owe me two grand, not to mention the money from the drugs…"

"Shut up!" Katy shushed him, despite the fact that no one could hear anyway.

"What? Are you scared that someone might find out that perfect little Katy Mitchell, the girl who does no wrong, delivered drugs for me?" Paul sneered. "What? Don't your precious family know what you used to be like? Your sisters, Ronnie and Roxy, isn't it?"

"How did you…?"

"Nathan told me where you were. After your sister and that guy kidnapped him and then your other sister and your boyfriend joined in beating him up. Four on one, hardly seems fair, does it?"

"I thought Nathan got the message."

"Evidently not." Paul tightened his grip on her arm. "So come on, I want my money."

Pushing her in front of him, Paul opened the gate and he and Katy walked out onto Bridge Street. The teenager's eyes were darting everywhere, desperately looking for someone to help her. For once, the street seemed unnaturally empty.

"Where are we going then?" He asked with a wide smile, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Katy shuddered. "I've got to go to the shop. My–"

"I don't think so."

"But–"

"I don't think so." Paul repeated in a low voice.

"Where d'you want to go then?" Katy snapped, glaring at him.

"I would have thought you'd want to introduce an old friend to your family."

Shaking her head, the teenager snorted. "I don't think you want to meet them."

"I assure you I do."

"Well that's tough, 'cos you ain't." She snapped and tried to wrench herself away from him, clutching Ruby tightly to her.

"Oi!" Paul grabbed at her arm roughly and Katy gave a muffled cry as his fingers closed tightly around her. Pulling her violently towards him, Paul hissed in her ear. "Behave or you'll be sorry."

Before Katy had a chance to reply, there was the sound of footsteps and someone called out. "What's going on?"

"None of your business mate." Paul spat, turning to glare at the man approaching. He pushed Katy behind him, holding her in place so she couldn't see who had come to her rescue.

"It is when it's family."

"You're one of the famous Mitchells?"

The man snorted in contempt. "I'm a Branning. Derek Branning. Who are you?"

Katy groaned inwardly. If there was anyone she'd less like to come to her rescue, she couldn't think of who that would be. Nevertheless, at the moment Derek seemed like the lesser of two evils. And, for some inexplicable reason, he'd said they were family.

"Paul Turley." He pulled Katy out from behind him, keeping his hand on the back of her neck and digging his thumb in painfully. The teenager did her best not to wince. "I'm a friend of Katy's from Newport. Grew up together, didn't we Kate."

"Mmm…" Katy murmured noncommittally.

"Well, lovely as that is, we've got to get going, Katy. Tanya won't be best pleased if we're late for lunch after all the effort she's put in." Derek told her, his eyes never leaving Paul's face.

"We had plans." The younger man said, his tone light but his expression threatening.

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait, Peter."

"It's Paul."

"Sorry…" Derek shrugged, the smile on his face as fake as the apology. "Come on Katy."

The second Paul's hand on the back of her neck loosened, Katy moved towards Derek. He smiled at her and she couldn't help herself returning it. Putting a hand on the small of her back, the man propelled the teenager away.

"I'll see you later, Katy." Paul shouted after her. Katy didn't respond.

Instead of going to Max and Tanya's house, Derek took her to the house he was sharing with Whitney and Fatboy. Inside, he guided her into a kitchen chair and put the kettle on. Katy realised that she was shaking and took her mind off matters by sitting Ruby on the table in front of her and pulling faces to make the baby laugh.

"So? Are you going to explain what that was about?" Derek asked, pouring boiling water into two mugs.

"Are you going to explain why you said we were family?" Katy retorted, raising an eyebrow.

The man looked at her for a moment. Then he fetched the bottle of milk from the fridge, chuckling. The teenager narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what was so funny. Derek finished making the tea and put the milk away before he spoke.

"You and me might have had our differences in the past and, I admit, that it might not have been entirely your fault."

"Well that's true." The teenager agreed.

"But I've decided that this is silly." Derek announced. "You're a child…" He held his hands up as Katy started to argue. "Wait. Hear me out. You're a child compared to me and what kind of man would I be if I carried on a feud with a child." Katy thought about what she'd heard from Lauren about Derek's treatment of Lucy since Ian had disappeared, but said nothing. "Besides, Jack thinks of you as one of his own and I wouldn't want to upset my brother. Family's important, ain't it? So if you're Jack's family, then you're my family."

Katy wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this announcement but, for the time being she decided to go along with it. "Alright. We're family."

"So." Derek smiled and sat in the chair opposite hers, reaching out to tickle Ruby under her chin. "Who was that man and what did he want?"


	187. Chapter 187

Katy had fended off Derek's questions, telling him nothing more than she had to about Paul. As far as he knew, he was a dodgy character from the estate she'd grown up on who wanted to drag her back into her old ways. She was sure he'd looked impressed when he'd learnt that she'd been less than lawful when she was younger.

Still shaken, she held Ruby tightly as she crossed back towards the Minute Mart, determined to do the shopping for Ronnie. As long as she could keep everything normal, Ronnie wouldn't worry. Her sister already had her involvement in Heather's murder on her mind and Katy didn't want to add to her stress with this.

"Hello Katy, can I help you with anything?" Zainab asked as soon as Katy stepped into the shop.

The teenager stared at her for a moment, before swapping her gaze to Denise, who looked as though she was fighting not to laugh. "I'm fine, thanks…"

"Well, if you need any assistance at all just let me know."

Dismissing the feeling that she'd just entered the twilight zone, Katy gathered up the items on her sister's list and handed over the money.

"Thanks…"

"It was my pleasure. See you soon." Zainab told her, flashing the teenager a smile which unnerved her.

As quickly as she could with two bags of shopping on one arm and her daughter on the other, Katy headed back towards the flat. For the first time in her life she was glad to see Derek. He came out of the Vic and stood watching her as she crossed the Square, sending her a smile.

"Alright, sweetie?" Ronnie called from her bedroom as Katy put the bags on the kitchen table before setting Ruby on the floor. "I've worked out what your surprise is going to be."

"Yeah?" Katy asked, moulding her face so that her sister wouldn't know she'd been worried.

"You, me, Rox, Jack, Tyler and the kids are going on holiday." Ronnie announced.

Katy looked at her, a small smile creeping over her lips. "What? When?"

"In a couple of weeks. Nowhere too fancy, just the South of France, but it'll be nice to get some sun for once."

"Thank you!" Katy exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister and hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

Ronnie laughed and hugged her back. If she wondered why the news had received such a warm response she didn't mention it.

x-x

"Katy?"

The teenager stopped in her tracks and turned to see who was calling her. She'd been on her way to see Lauren and Whitney at the café, when Alice had called her. Almost reluctantly the Mitchell changed direction and stopped in front of the girl and her dad.

"Are you busy?"

"Just going to meet Lor and Whit, why?"

"Room for another one?" Derek asked.

"Course." The teenager agreed with a smile. "By the way, Derek, thanks… for yesterday."

"Pleasure." He said with a smile.

Katy was still slightly wary of him, and she wasn't entirely convinced by his apparent change of heart towards her, but if it made Jack happy then she'd do her best to get on with his brother. It would also help to stop Ronnie finding out about her run-in with Paul.

"_Here y'are, Derek!_" Her brother-in-law shouted, kicking a football towards Derek. "_Go on, son, on me 'ed!_"

The two girls watched in amusement as he dribbled it forwards a couple of paces before sending it back.

"Honestly, give a guy a football and he'll turn into a child." Katy laughed, shaking her head at the sight of half the stall owners and various others playing with the ball.

Jack tackled the ball away from a young man, who didn't put up any protest, before darting away towards the bridge. At the sight of the man, Alice linked her arm through Derek's and the pair walked forwards slowly. Katy shot them a confused glance, moving away slightly and waiting. It took a moment or two for the realisation that this must be Alice's brother to sink in.

"_What d'you want, Joey?_" Alice demanded, sounding much harder than Katy had heard her before.

"_Can't stay away?_"

He didn't answer either of their questions. "_Not very good, are you?_"

"_I haven't played for years._" Derek chuckled, unable to stop himself sounding defensive.

"_I wasn't talking football._"

"_See, that's what I like about you; always with the quick reply._"

"_Joey?_" Alice repeated, obviously not in the mood for arguments.

"_Gran's coming for tea._" He told her.

"_What, here?_"

"_Nah, it's the last place she'd come. 4 o'clock, at home. Be there, yeah?_" He said. There was a pause as Alice seemed to consider her answer. "_Look, let me down if you want, but… not an old girl._"

Without another word, he pushed between them, forcing Derek to move aside. Joey glanced towards where Katy was standing and smirked at her. She stared back, not sure whether to smile or frown. Just before his eyes left her, she felt her lips twitch involuntarily at the corners and Joey's smile widened slightly.

"You coming?" Katy called as Derek gave his daughter a one-armed hug. She nodded and shifted her bag more firmly onto her shoulder. "I'm guessing that was your brother? What's his beef?"

Alice sighed. "Dad left when Joey was seven and he won't forgive him. I've tried to get him to give Dad a chance but he won't listen."

"Maybe you just need to give him some time?" She suggested, pushing the door open. "You never know, he might come round to the idea on his own."

"Hey, Alice!"

"What d'you want now." She demanded, turning to glare at her brother who had just reappeared. Noticing him looking at the girl beside her, Alice waved a hand in Katy's direction. "This is my friend, Katy."

"Alright?" The teenager asked, not smiling. She took the opportunity to look Joey up and down. Privately she agreed with Lauren's assessment; he was gorgeous.

"Hi." He said with a smile. Then Joey focused his attention back on his sister. "Look, just hear me out. You might think you know him, but you don't. He's trying to fool you into thinking he's this decent guy that would do anything for you. It's all a lie!"

Alice prodded Katy so that she moved through the doors and followed her into the café. "How do you know that?"

"I know what he's like, Alice! _He's not interested in you, not really._ _He's just using you to get to me._"

"Bit full of yourself, ain't ya?" Katy asked, unable to stop herself.

"_Maybe he's changed._" Alice added, smiling at the other girl.

Joey shot Katy a look and she sat down with Lauren, Witney and Lucy, pulling a face. "_Alice, he's never even sent you so much as a birthday card before._"

"_Yeah, OK, and he sent you one every year._"

Joey nodded. "_Yeah. And we all know why…. Just playing games._"

"_So why's Gran coming over all of a sudden?_" Alice asked with a sigh, obviously not wanting to hear anymore of her brother's accusations against their father. "_She gonna pile on the pressure too?_"

"_Look, today was her idea, not mine._" Joey assured her. "_That shop across the road sells cakes, don't it? 4 o'clock._"

As he left the shop, Katy raised her eyebrows at her friends. Whitney and Lauren returned the look, but Lucy stared at the coffee clutched in her hands.

"_So?_" Whitney asked meaningfully. "_He got you your money back, did he?_"

"_Err… yeah, a bit._" The blonde agreed casually.

Lauren grinned at her. "_And why would he do that?_"

"_Because he's a nice guy?_" Lucy said slowly, glancing at the three smirking faces around her.

"_Oh… no other reason, no?_"

"_Such as?_"

"_Such as he fancies you!_" Lauren burst out, unable to contain herself.

Lucy smiled, but then shrugged and looked at her hands. "_How should I know?_"

"_Well… you know._" Whitney said and Katy nodded.

"_Yeah, you know. You always know._" Lauren agreed.

"Always." Katy added firmly.

"_Well he hasn't made a move, if that's what you mean._"

"_That's a shame…_"

"_Yeah…_" Lauren said grinning. "_Because you so blatantly fancy him as well._"

"_Yeah? Who said that?_" The blonde argued.

Whitney shook her head. "_You don't have to."_

"_It's written all over your face!_"

"So, what's your plan then!" Katy asked as they laughed at the blush that had spread over Lucy's face.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, plan." The Mitchell said, rolling her eyes. "How are you going to get him?"

"You make it sound as though she's going to buy him!" Lauren laughed, pulling a face.

Katy shrugged. "Well, she better get in there quick before he wears Alice down and he leaves for good. If he gets his way he won't be around for long and you'll never see him again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to IHeartParis97! Hope you feel better soon sweetie! :)**_


	188. Chapter 188

"Morning." Derek called. Katy smiled and stopped as he slowed down to speak to her. "Alright?"

"Yeah, fine, thanks."

"That lowlife ain't bothered you again, has he?"

Katy shook her head. "Nah. I think he got the message. Thanks."

"Good. Now… I need a favour."

She laughed cynically. "I thought there'd be a catch. What is it?"

"Not much!" He assured her, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't look so suspicious. I just want you to… work on my boy. He's got a job working for Michael Moon and I want Joey to stick around for a while."

"Why?" Katy demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I just want a chance to show him I've changed."

"Have you, though?"

Derek chuckled. "I'm being nice to you, ain't I?"

"Fair point." The teenager agreed with a small smile. "Look, I'll do what I can, OK? But I ain't promising nothing."

"That's all I'm asking." Derek said with a beaming smile.

He poked Ruby gently on the nose and walked away, leaving Katy staring after him in confusion. She glanced down at her daughter, who was playing with the moon pendant on her necklace. Sighing, the teenager eased it out of her daughter's grasp. She was totally confused by Derek. A couple of days ago she'd have laughed at the prospect of helping him out. Now, though, she was almost sure that she would do it. She didn't particularly like him, and she certainly didn't trust him, but Katy knew that she owed him.

With a sigh, she carried on through the gardens, wondering whether Tyler would be at home or in the Emporium. There was no answer at the house and the doors to the Emporium were padlocked. Slightly confused, she headed back towards the Vic and realised that it was almost time for the football trials and she was supposed to be meeting Whitney and Lauren. It had completely skipped her mind.

"It's Lola's birthday!" Jay hissed at her as he hurried past. "She's in the caf."

"Shit." Katy muttered, turning tail abruptly and heading into the Minute Mart.

She bought a card and borrowed a pen of Denise to write it there and then, before hurrying to the café to deliver it. She gave her cousin a quick hug and assured her that she'd be fine at court, before turning and hurrying back to the pub.

"You look flustered." Tanya told the teenager with a laugh as Katy dropped into the booth beside her.

Shaking her head, Katy handed Ruby to the blonde woman and took a sip from her glass of wine. "Don't even go there! My memory is like a sieve this morning!"

"_I can feel the testosterone from here!_" Tanya laughed, looking around at all the short-clad men milling around the bar.

"_Yeah… I wondered what the smell was._" Whitney laughed, causing Katy to snort with amusement.

Lauren groaned and pulled a face. "_Who wants to see their dad in a pair of shorts?_"

"_I think it's sexy._" Whitney said dreamily. The other three exchanged a look; Lauren and Tanya looking concerned and Katy fighting to stop herself spluttering with laughter. Noticing their expressions, the girl hastily explained. "_Not Max! Fatboy I mean!_"

"Mmm… I know what you mean." Katy agreed, grinning at Tyler who shot her a wink across the room.

"Oh! Stop it!" Lauren complained.

"_It's a shame your cousin's not trying out, init?_" Tanya said, raising an eyebrow.

"What, the gorgeous Joey?" Katy said with a grin.

"_Bet he looks alright in a pair of shorts._" The blonde added, nudging the Mitchell in the ribs.

"_Eurgh! Mum!_"

Tanya shrugged innocently. "_What? I'm only saying what you're all thinking._"

"And some of us are saying." Whitney pointed out, making a face at Katy.

"I have eyes, don't I?" The Mitchell argued, grinning.

"You also have a boyfriend."

"I know that. Tyler trusts me. It's fine."

"_Seriously, though, what is the point in football?_" Tanya asked, changing the subject.

"_It's all primal, init?_" Lauren said. "_If they weren't doing that, then they'd be beating their chests or wrestling in a field or something._"

Tanya and Katy laughed again, but Whitney shook her head. "_Come on, you three, it's exciting. You know, if Max, Tyler and Fats get picked we get to be WAGs._"

"_Great!_" Tanya enthused sarcastically.

"On that note, I'm gonna get a drink." Katy announced, sliding off the bench. "I need one."

They laughed as she made her way to the bar and ordered a vodka and coke. As she leant against the surface, she watched the men excitedly chatting as they waited for the trails to start.

"Katy, isn't it?" Someone asked to her right. She turned and saw Joey smiling at her. "Let me get this."

"Oh… ta." She replied, slightly uncomfortably. "Joey, right?"

"Yeah." He agreed, handing over some money. Katy took a big sip of her drink. "So, you're mates with my sister and Lauren, yeah?" She nodded. "Alice said you're related to us somehow?"

"Well… my sister Ronnie is married to your Uncle Jack. And he's the father of my sister Roxy's daughter. And my cousin Sam's son. But that's not…" She broke off, wondering why she'd blurted all that out.

Joey chuckled. "He's not the father of your kid, is he? I'm guessing it's your kid?"

"Oh, yeah, she is. But no, Jack's not her dad. I'm pretty much the only Mitchell female he hasn't impregnated." Again Katy forced herself to stop speaking, taking a large gulp of her drink and internally berating herself. "Sorry… I dunno why I said that."

"Don't worry about it." Joey laughed again. "It was pretty funny."

"Right." Katy smiled weakly. "So, I hear you're sticking around for a bit then? Someone said that you were working for Michael?"

"Yeah… would it be Derek who told you?"

"Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Alright, babe?" Tyler's voice beside her made Katy jump and she turned quickly, smiling at him. "I'm Tyler, Katy's boyfriend." The jealous edge to his voice as he held out his hand for Joey to shake, almost made Katy smile.

"Joey."

"Right."

For a moment they stood in awkward silence. Then Kat blew a whistle and Tyler pressed a kiss to Katy's cheek before heading to listen to her speech. Katy shot Joey a weak smile as Alice approached them. As the budding footballers filed through the doors, she took her seat at the table with Lauren, Whitney and Tanya.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked, widening her eyes at the teenager.

"What?"

"Tyler getting the green-eyed monster!"

Katy laughed. "Don't be stupid! We were only talking. Derek asked me to try and get Joey to stick around for a while, that's all."

"What?" Lauren exchanged a look with her mum and Whitney. "Since when have you done what Derek says?"

"I owe him, but I–"

"You owe him for what?" Tanya asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The teenager shrugged. "Nothing. It was a favour, that's all. I haven't even made up my mind whether I was gonna talk to Joey anyway."

"Tyler was definitely jealous though." Whitney told her. "I don't blame him, some hot guy buying you a drink."

"Oh, shut up!" Katy laughed, taking a sip from her glass.


	189. Chapter 189

Katy laughed along with her friends as the men returned from the trials. Tanya had headed back to work and Ronnie had come to pick up Ruby and take her to the toddler play session at the community centre with James.

Spotting that she was sitting with Joey, Tyler headed straight for his girlfriend, leaning over to give her a kiss, before sitting beside her and slinging an arm around her shoulders. Whitney and Lauren caught her eye and smirked, but the Mitchell just rolled her eyes.

"_How'd it go?_" Whitney asked.

"_Just call me the hattrick king!_" Ray announced.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "_He's a bit full of himself, in't he?_"

Katy grinned and listened to their banter until Alfie appeared in the pub, supported by Mo. She shook her head and laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright there, granddad?"

"Shut up, Mitchell junior." He joked good-naturedly.

"So?" Katy asked, looking at Tyler, Anthony and Fatboy. "Did you make the team or not? Do Whit and I get to be WAGs?"

The three boys looked totally confused, but the girls laughed.

"Nah, Kat ain't picked the team yet, babygirl." Fatboy told her, sitting next to Whitney and kissing her. "But, you know, I reckon we've got a good chance."

"You're looking a bit muddy there, Ant." Katy laughed, looking him up and down. His hair was dishevelled and he had dirt all over his face. "What've you been doing?"

"He spend most of his time on the floor." Tyler told her with a grin.

"Alright! I wouldn't have if someone not a million miles away wasn't such a dirty tackler." His brother said, ruffling Tyler's hair.

"I think you'll find you're the dirty one." The younger Moon brother pointed out.

There was another blast of Kat's whistle and the boys hurried over to listen to what she was saying. The girls and Joey stayed behind, listening from the comfort of their seats. Secretly, Katy hoped that Fatboy made the team, if Tyler and Ant did, or he would be devastated. She could see in Whitney's face that she was hoping the same thing.

"_Right, I've chose the team._" Kat announced. "_So, in goal, Andrew._"

"_Just call me safe hands._" He said.

Everyone laughed and Katy was glad that he was no longer being punished for Heather's murder. At the thought, a slight twinge of pain hit her and she shook her head slightly, blocking it away.

"_In defence, Winston, Jay, Syed and Masood._"

"_They had to go back to work._" Andrew told her, as everyone looked around to congratulate them.

"_In midfield, Anthony, Fatboy and the Branning boys._"

Katy beamed at Whitney, who looked as though she was about to burst with pride and giggled, taken aback as Anthony suddenly swooped down and swung her around in excitement.

"Get off you idiot!" She laughed, slapping his arms until he released her.

"_And up front, Tyler Moon–_" Katy squealed and hugged him excitedly, "_– and… Alfie!_"

"_Ayyy! Get in there!_" The landlord cheered, not seeming to realise that everyone else was quiet.

"_The rest of you are on the bench._" Kat said, moving around behind the bar.

"Well done baby!" Katy gushed, kissing Tyler. "I knew you could do it!"

"Ah well, never underestimate a Moon." Her boyfriend replied. For some reason he seemed to be addressing his words to Joey, who was smirking.

Shaking her head, Katy put an arm around Anthony and the other around Fatboy, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I've got my football boys, what could be better?"

"Another drink?" Joey suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Katy laughed, pointing at him.

He had just stood up, when the doors opened and Phil stuck his head in. He glanced around for a moment, before he spotted Katy and caught her attention.

She sighed. "Ah well, looks like it'll have to wait. Laters."

Giving Tyler a kiss and ruffling Anthony's hair, Katy moved towards her cousin, stopping to congratulate the rest of the team as she passed them.

"Alright?" Phil asked gruffly.

"Yeah. Tyler made the Vic football team."

"I don't care." Phil said with a shrug. "Look. I need someone to work at the club while Janine's busy. Shirley doesn't fancy it. Do you?"

"D'you mean behind the bar?" Katy asked, confused.

He shook his head. "Nah. I need someone in the office doing the paperwork, making and checking the orders, sorting stuff. Think you can handle it?"

"I dunno… maybe?"

"Good. You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

There was no answer because Phil had already started walking away. In a slight daze, Katy turned and went back into the pub, sitting next to Whitney in silence. Everyone looked at her, obviously wondering what had happened.

"You OK?" Lauren asked.

Katy blinked at her. "I think Phil just made me manager of the R&R."

"What?" Whitney laughed.

"Yeah. He said that he needs someone to run it while Janine's busy and did I fancy it." She told them, still trying to get her head around it. "I don't think I actually gave him an answer, but I start tomorrow."

"This is amazing!" Lauren gushed. "Like seriously. My best mate runs a club and another of my best mates DJs at it!"

"You do realise this doesn't mean unlimited free drinks, right?" Katy asked her with a grin, recovering slowly. "I mean, I do need to keep making a profit."

"Tell you what, to celebrate all the good news that's going around today, why don't we go back to ours for lunch?" Joey suggested. "Derek's cooking, so there should be plenty to go round."

The group looked at each other before nodding and gathering their things. There was no sense in turning down a free meal, wherever it came from. As they crossed the Square, Joey suggested that he went in first, to make sure there was enough for them all. Agreeing, the others hung back for a couple of minutes, before Whitney unlocked the door and they piled into the kitchen.

Derek's face turned thunderous at the sight of so many unexpected guests.

"_Joey said there was some grub going._" Tyler said, spotting the expression on his face. Suddenly they all felt slightly uncomfortable.

"_Well, go on everyone, don't be shy._" Joey commanded. "_There's plenty to go around. Help yourselves._"

"_Nice, mate!_" Fatboy exclaimed, apparently the only person who didn't feel like they were intruding. "_'Cos I tell you what, I am ravenous!_"

As the teenagers moved around, helping themselves to whatever they could find to eat out of, Joey started directing people. "_There you go, Anthony, you sit there. Pride of place for you, Lucy._"

Katy couldn't help her gaze flicking in Joey's direction as he guided Lucy into a seat. Before she could turn away, he looked up and their eyes met. For a moment he stared at her, then he smirked and turned to talk to Lauren.

"_Err… well… where can I sit then?_" She asked.

"_Hey, you're family, you can stand._"

"_Oh! Charming!_"

Seeing the expression on Derek's face, Katy moved to the kitchen door. "Look, I'm not really hungry. I think I'm gonna head off. I need to speak to Ronnie anyway, so…"

"Oh, what?" Lauren complained. "Don't go!"

"Nah, I have to. See you later."

Escaping, Katy let herself out and paused on the step, taking a deep breath. Derek was not going to be happy about this. Added to that, she wasn't sure what Joey was trying to do.


	190. Chapter 190

"I hear Phil asked you to run the club." Roxy said as soon as Katy walked through the flat door.

"Yeah… but I don't know what I'm doing!"

"You'll be fine. I'll help you if you want." Her sister offered.

The teenager smiled. "Thanks." She threw herself onto the sofa and allowed one of her arms to flop over her face. "Eurgh!"

"What's the matter?" The blonde demanded with a grin, moving the teenager's legs so that she could sit down. "Tell your big sister everything."

"Oh… it's just…" Katy wondered what to tell her. There was so much that she was hiding from her sister, that one wrong word could bring everything crashing down. "Derek's son Joey–"

"That gorgeous bloke I saw you with at the Vic?" Roxy asked interestedly.

"Maybe… anyway, I was chatting to him earlier and Tanya and Lauren and Whitney said that Tyler was jealous."

"So?"

"Well, I don't want Ty to be jealous."

Roxy looked confused. "Does he have any reason to be jealous?"

"No, of course not."

"Katy?"

"What?" The teenager answered defensively.

"Does Tyler have a reason to be jealous of this Joey bloke?"

"No! I love Tyler."

"So why is it such an issue if he is?" Roxy asked, arching an eyebrow. "Look, he's gorgeous, so it's only natural for him to catch your attention, right? But Tyler's gorgeous too and he loves you and Ruby, so don't do anything stupid."

"I won't!" Katy snapped, standing up and stamping into her room.

She slammed the door behind her and threw herself down on her bed. Joey might be gorgeous, but she would never hurt Tyler. It was just because the Branning was messing with her head; all those little comments, the little looks.

Then Katy had a thought. She still owed Lucy Beale for trying to steal Tyler. If she could make the blonde think there was something going on between her and Joey, without Ty getting suspicious, than that would be revenge sorted.

x-x

The next day, Katy started work at R&R. Ronnie went in with her to explain how everything worked. For a while the teenager was convinced that she would never get her head around all the spread sheets and lists. She understood the rotas, because she helped Ronnie draw them up, but things to do with money confused her.

"Look, these are the supply orders from this month." Ronnie told her, holding up a sheaf of papers. "You can pretty much just stick to these, but check them through just in case."

"Got it." Katy nodded.

"Really?" Ronnie asked, arching an eyebrow.

Katy shook her head. "No! Ronnie! I can't do this!"

The blonde laughed. "Of course you can. Isn't this what you wanted to do, little miss I'm gonna be a business woman like you. Now, I've got to go, but if you need me, gimme a call."

Leaning back in the big chair behind her new desk, Katy watched Ronnie walk out of the office. She sighed and twisted the chair slightly, screwing up her nose and clicking the computer mouse to wake the screen. A spread sheet appeared and the teenager pulled a face, closing the window and opening facebook instead. A quick scan told her that the Vic team had lost the football match.

Closing the window, Katy stood up and walked around the desk, checking the rota on the board. Then she shuffled the papers on her desk and glanced over the order sheets again. She wasn't entirely sure what Janine did in here all day; there didn't seem to be much that needed doing at the moment.

Katy left the office and went behind the bar, picking up a glass and moving to the optics. She made herself a vodka and coke and settled on a stool, leaning her head on her hand and staring into space.

"I thought you'd be enjoying yourself." Lauren's voice floated down from the steps and caused Katy to jump.

"I am!" She lied quickly. "Drink?"

"I thought you said we weren't getting freebies?" Whitney teased.

Katy grinned as she went back behind the bar and made her friends a drink each. "Yeah, well, I'll make an exception."

"I'm liking the outfit, by the way." Lauren told her, taking the glass and grinning. "Business woman chic. It suits you."

The Mitchell laughed and settled herself back on the stool and smoothed her pencil skirt carefully. "Thought I'd make an effort!"

"So?" Whitney asked looking around. "What's it like being in charge?"

"Difficult. There's so much paperwork and stuff. It's so confusing."

"You working tonight?" Lauren asked.

Katy nodded. "Yeah, you lot coming in?"

"We might. I think the guys might want to. You heard they lost the match?"

Nodding, Katy slid off the stool and moved over to the DJ booth, picking up a piece of paper that was on top of the booth and looked at it. After a moment, she scrunched it into a ball and returned to the bar, leaning over to drop the paper into the bin.

"Well, we'll leave you to it." Whitney said after a while, putting her glass on the bar and standing up. "You must have loads to do before you open."

Watching them go, Katy sighed and dropped onto the bar stool, putting her head on her hand once more.

x-x

"Hi?"

Katy turned around and arched an eyebrow at the man who was standing on the threshold of the office. "Can I help you?"

"I'm starting behind the bar tonight, so I'm looking for the boss." Joey told her with a smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, Michael Moon offered me a job and said to come and report to the office."

The Mitchell's initial reaction was to apologise and say there must have been a mistake because Michael had nothing to do with the running of the club. Then an idea struck her and she smiled. If Joey was working for her, it would be easy to convince Lucy something was going on.

"Right… have you had any experience of bar work?"

Now it was Joey's turn to look confused. "Umm… a bit. What are you doing here, anyway? Where's Michael?"

"Didn't he tell you?" She asked, pulling her most innocent expression. "I'm your new boss."

"What?" He looked appalled. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Great. So my boss is years younger than me."

Katy grinned and stood up, moving round the desk to stand in front of him. "Looks like it. Right, I'll give you a trial tonight. You'll be working with Rob, Jason and Natalie, so they'll show you the ropes. If you need anything come and find me." She told him in a business-like tone, folding her arms. He blinked several times before turning to leave. "Oh, Joey, make sure you look smart. Our punters have a dress-code, so we can't have the staff looking like tramps, can we?"

He went and the teenager smirked to herself, moving to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sparkling and she decided that being the boss and putting her employees in their place suited her. As she was staring in the mirror, there was a knock on the door.

"Alright, K? There's a guy pitched up at the bar saying he's on a trial." Natalie said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah. He's Joey Branning. Can you show him the ropes and stuff? Don't go too easy on him. He might be pretty, but I have a feeling he knows how to play people."

"Like you, you mean, boss?" The young woman asked, grinning and stressing the last word of her sentence.

Katy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll come and give you a hand behind the bar later. I have a feeling I'm gonna get so bored hanging around in the office."


	191. Chapter 191

"£6:90 please, love." Katy shouted over the noise of the club, holding out her hand for the money. She grinned and winked as the man handed her a ten pound note and told her to buy herself a drink. "Thanks, darlin'."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Joey asked as he brushed past her, closer than was necessary, to reach the optics. His breath tickled her neck.

"What are you on about?" The girl demanded, putting the note in the till and turning to smile at the next customer. "What can I get you?"

"Katy!" Lauren laughed and Katy returned her grin.

"I didn't realise it was you lot! I'd have got someone else to serve you if I'd known!" She joked, leaning over the bar to give Tyler a kiss.

"I'll have one of them!" A particularly drunk man shouted, pointing at her.

Katy laughed, but both Tyler and Joey moved forwards to warn him off, eyeing each other with distaste. Trying to brush over the situation, Katy took her friends' drinks orders and sent Joey to get more ice. As she passed Natalie, she rolled her eyes and the older woman laughed, nudging her in the ribs before whirling away with four bottles of lager in each hand.

"Right… are you paying together or separately?" She asked. Tyler held out his bank card and Katy grinned, taking it and retrieving the machine. Handing it back, she gave him another kiss. "I'll take a break in about half an hour, so I'll come and see you."

He nodded and followed the others towards the sofas where they had settled themselves, just as Joey appeared with another box of ice. Katy briefly wondered whether she should have a word with him over him jumping to her defence and make it clear that she didn't need him sticking up for her. Before she had the chance, however, he moved passed her and carried on serving.

Growling slightly at the smug look on his face, Katy did her best to forget all about him. She served a couple more customers before retreating to the office to put the majority of the night's takings so far in the safe. Straightening up, she pushed the door closed with her foot and turned around, wondering whether they'd notice if she hid for a while.

"Miss Mitchell?" Andrew called from the corridor outside the office.

Katy sighed and went to see what he wanted. "No rest for the wicked, eh? And I told you, don't call me Miss Mitchell. It's too formal."

"Sorry, Janine doesn't like me calling her by her first name at work." The bouncer said with a shrug. "But there's a man who said he wanted to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah… he asked for the boss."

"Who is it?"

"I dunno." Andrew shrugged. "Never seen him before."

Sighing, Katy followed the bouncer up the steps and out into the night air. Her breath caught in her lungs as she saw who was waiting impatiently on the street. Wearing his trademark leather jacket, Paul looked equally surprised to see the teenager emerging from the club behind Andrew.

"You?" He asked, unable to stop himself. "I thought your sisters ran this place."

She shrugged. "You thought wrong. What d'you want with them anyway? What are you doing here?"

Andrew glanced at his boss. "D'you want me to get rid of him?"

For a moment the girl considered his offer, then she shook her head. "Nah, I'll talk to him in the office." Andrew still looked concerned, so Katy smiled at him. "It's fine. It won't take long."

Paul followed the teenager down the stairs and into the office. She closed the door behind him and moved to sit behind the desk, feeling more in control in that position. He stared around at the office for a moment, before turning to face Katy. She looked back at him, unwilling to speak first. Katy was also hoping that no one would come into the room.

"So? Have you got my money?" Paul asked after a moment.

"No."

He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "I came to talk to your sisters. I was going to tell them about our little… misunderstanding. I was wondering whether they knew about your career past. This is a bit of a step up from delivery girl."

"Look, right. If you want your money why don't you go after Dean Parry? He shifted the stuff." Katy snapped.

"Your little partner in crime." Paul scoffed. "I've already got what he owed me."

"So how can you still be owed two grand?" The teenager demanded in confusion. "Everything all together came to two grand."

"Interest."

"Right." Katy stood up and walked to the safe, making sure the code was blocked as she unlocked it. Counting out the notes she'd not long put away, she closed the door and stood up, holding out what was in her hand. "That's all you're getting."

"A hundred quid?" Paul snapped. "Is this a joke?"

"No."

"A hundred quid?" He stepped threateningly towards her, throwing the notes in her face.

Katy stood her ground, refusing to flinch or back down as he advanced on her. She regretted standing with her back to the wall, because as he advanced she found herself pinned to it, unable to escape. Still she didn't flinch, staring him out as he scowled at her.

"Take it or leave it."

"That's not how it works, darling." He told her nastily. "I say give me two grand and you give me two grand."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll make me angry. And you know what happens when I'm angry, don't you? You can remember, can't you, Katy?"

Katy could remember. She remembered all too clearly what had happened when she'd lost one of the packages Paul had given her to deliver. Technically she hadn't lost it. Her mother had discovered the package in her school bag and, being in one of her bad phases, had emptied the powder into the washing machine. Explaining that to Paul wasn't an option because even at twelve Katy needed to protect Karen. He'd been furious and the teenager still had a scar from the punishment she'd received.

"That's extortion." She said evenly, keeping calm.

"That's right."

"And extortion is illegal."

"So?"

"The police tend to take a very dim view of illegal activities, Paul Turley."

He looked confused for a moment and then laughed. "What? You're going to go to the police? And say what?"

"I don't need to say anything. You've said it all." Katy told him. When he looked more confused, she smiled. "What? You didn't realise that there were cameras in here? What kind of office doesn't have CCTV? Besides, the computer is recording as well so your dulcet tones are being stored."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." Katy hissed. "You threaten my daughter and there's nothing I wouldn't dare do. Now get out."

For a moment she thought he was about to do as she said. But then his hand flew out of nowhere and caught her on the side of her head. Instantly stars burst in front of the teenager's eyes and she staggered, hitting her head on the cabinet that held the safe as she fell.

x-x

"Katy? Katy?" A voice grew fainter and louder as the teenager gradually came round. She realised that she was lying on the floor. "Katy?"

"What?" She snapped, blinking and realising who she was talking to. "Joey?"

"Yeah." He helped her to her feet.

"Why aren't you working?"

He laughed in disbelief. "I found you lying on the floor of your office with blood oozing out of your head and you want to know why I'm not behind the bar?"

There was a slight pause. "Yeah."

"I came to ask if I could take a break." He told her with a shrug. "But what happened?"

Leading her over to her chair, Joey settled Katy carefully and lifted the first aid box off the shelf and opening it. He proceeded to clean up the cut on her head, smirking as she winced and growled at him as the sterile wipes stung. Gently he dried off the area and tried to tape a dressing over the wound, but she batted him away firmly.

"Get off! I swear if you try and bandage my head I will kill you." She threatened.

Joey laughed and put the first aid kit away, handing her the dressing and allowing her to dab it to the cut, wincing.

"I'm not joking! Don't tell anyone I passed out. I don't want them to fuss."

"They're going to notice you've got a massive gouge out of your head." He pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll tell them I tripped and whacked my head. They'll believe that!"

"If you insist." Joey shrugged.

"I do… now go and do some work." Katy ordered, smiling and following him out of the office.


	192. Chapter 192

By the next afternoon, Katy was bored of telling people how she'd tripped over her own foot and crashed head-first into her desk, explaining the cut on her head. After their initial concern, her friends and family had turned to mercilessly teasing the teenager. She preferred that they thought she was a clumsy cow than knowing the truth.

"How's the head?" Joey asked, knocking on the office door and leaning casually against the door frame.

Katy swivelled the chair and smirked at him. "Fine, thanks. And… about last night. Sorry I snapped at you. Thanks for, you know…" She pointed at the cut above her eyebrow.

"No worries. I couldn't leave you lying there spilling blood all over the carpet, could I?"

"Thanks." The teenager repeated with a warm smile. She stood up and walked around the desk, perching on it and tilting her head to one side. "So, how did you get on last night? Think you'll like working here?"

Joey nodded. "I think so. I mean, I've got a hilarious boss."

"Very funny."

"Nah, it's alright." He motioned over his shoulder. "I better go and unload the delivery."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to come and check it off." Katy said, pulling a face and picking up the clipboard.

They walked out of the club together, laughing about nothing in particular. As Joey started lifting the boxes of spirits off the trolley, Katy chatted to the delivery man. She quickly checked the delivery and signed his paperwork, before glancing at Joey and laughing at something he said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katy spotted Lucy watching them and felt a twinge of smugness. Whereas she was wearing a tight pencil skirt and even tighter blouse, the blonde was wearing the white coat she wore in the chippy and had her hair pulled back.

"Need a hand?" Katy asked, tucking the clipboard under her arm as Joey emerged from the club once more.

He looked her up and down and chuckled. "Like you could carry them boxes!"

"Oi!" She batted his arm jokily. "I'm stronger than I look!"

Bending over to pick up one of the boxes from the pile, she watched Joey's gaze flick to her cleavage which was now very exposed. Not that her top had been hiding very much at all anyway. Katy smirked, making a mental note to thank Roxy for giving her ideas.

"Ah, but I can carry three." He said with a grin, lifting the boxes with ease.

"Show off!" She laughed, carrying her single box into the club and putting it with the others. "Come on, at this rate we'll be done in double time!"

When there was only one box left, the two raced each other up the stairs to see who would reach it first. Katy cheated by setting off before she shouted go, but Joey caught her on the stairs and swung her over his shoulder easily, not putting her down until they were out in the street. Giggling, Katy swatted at him and took control of the trolley as he lifted the last box.

Katy paused in the doorway, spotting Lauren and Lucy standing opposite the club, talking to two guys swigging out of lager cans. A moment later, Joey appeared behind her.

"Who are they?" Hey asked, nodding his head towards the guys and taking the trolley handles out of her hands.

"I dunno. They were making trouble here last night, though. Andrew had to throw them out."

"D'you reckon the girls need any help?" Joey asked. Katy raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Lauren is my cousin, maybe I should help her?"

"Are you sure it's Lauren you're worried about?" The girl asked with a smirk. "Oh come on, Lucy so fancies you."

Joey laughed and shook his head. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Lauren and Lucy obviously got the upper hand, because a few moments later they stalked away, leaving the men staring after them. Obviously annoyed, their gaze turned towards the club and they took a few steps forward. Joey walked towards them warningly.

"_Alright?_" Michael asked, approaching them slowly. "_Not being taken for a mug, am I?_"

"What are you talking about?" Katy asked with a sigh.

"_Why's your old man so concerned about you all of a sudden?_" He asked Joey, completely ignoring the teenager, who rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"_Well it's got nothing to do with me._"

"_I thought you didn't get on?_"

"_We don't._" Joey snapped, clearly annoyed.

Michael shrugged. "Well that's the main reason I took you on."

"Yeah, about that–" Katy started, but Joey spoke over her.

"_So, what you trying to say? I'm a liar?_"

"_Are ya?_" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_You wanna watch your mouth._" Joey warned in a low voice.

"_Oh dear. You're beginning to sound like him as well. Hope I haven't made a mistake._" He turned to Katy and smiled. "We have business to discuss. Shall we?"

Katy rolled her eyes again and led the way down to the office. She settled herself firmly in the chair behind the desk and arched an eyebrow at Michael, challenging him to argue about her position. He didn't, merely smiling at her and sitting on the sofa opposite. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Listen, OK. I'm in charge while Janine's not up to returning." Katy told him firmly. "Phil put me in charge. If you wanna argue, go and take it up with him."

Michael nodded and stood up. "Fair enough. See you later."

The teenager watched in surprise as he gave her a broad smile and stalked out of the office and up the stairs. She was suspicious that he had given in so easily, but decided not to think too much about it. Instead she turned her attention to the paperwork which she was slowly getting to grips with. After spending a morning and most of the afternoon on it, Katy thought she was almost there.

"I'm starving." Joey said suddenly from the doorway, making her jump. She looked over from the shelf where she was returning a file and smiled. "Fancy some chips?"

"What? You need an excuse to go and chat up Lucy?"

He pretended to look hurt. "Can't I offer my friend and boss some refreshment? Besides, why would I want to chat up Lucy?"

"Like I said, she fancies you like mad." Katy told him, perching on the edge of the desk and shrugging.

"So?"

"Well, she's pretty hot." The girl said as he moved closer to her. "And she's blonde. I tend to find that works in her favour quite a lot."

Joey smirked down at her, dangerously close now. Katy found herself holding her breath. "Not this time."

All of a sudden he was kissing her. For a moment the girl was kissing him back. Then she realised what she was doing and pushed him away, shaking her head.

"Sorry, sorry, I've got a boyfriend, Tyler."

"I know." Joey told her, putting his hands on her hips and leaning in to kiss her again.

Katy turned her head and slid out of his arms, moving to the door. "Don't! Joey!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just told you. I have a boyfriend." She said shaking her head. "Look. Why don't you go and get those chips and take a break, yeah. I've got some stuff to finish off here."

Joey looked at her for a moment before leaving. Katy took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. For some reason stage one of her plan working the way she'd expected didn't fill her with the sense of triumph she'd expected. All she felt was guilt.

After trying to reason with herself for what seemed like hours, Katy came to the conclusion that she should go and talk to Tyler. It would be better for her to tell him, than for him to hear about it from someone else; especially Joey. But she also needed to make sure he didn't kick off at Joey. She paused by the office door, wondering whether Tyler would break up with her. Katy decided that she would deserve it. She seriously hoped he wouldn't though.

Calling out to the other bar staff who were setting up in the main areas, Katy closed the office door and headed in the direction of the Emporium. She quickly changed direction, remembering that she needed to pick up her phone charger from the flat and headed there first. That done, she set out for the lock-up once more.

"Hey, Katy!" Lauren called her, jogging to catch up. "Did you hear, Joey punched the guy who'd been hassling Lucy."

Katy stopped and looked at her. "Did he?"

"Yeah. He looked annoyed when he came out of the club and he pretty much just stormed over to them and punched him. Lucy wasn't happy… she said she didn't need saving."

"Maybe I should reconsider letting him work at R&R if he can't control his temper." The Mitchell said half-heartedly.

Lauren shrugged and pointed ahead of them. "There he is now. What d'you reckon they're talking about?"

Katy followed her gaze and saw Lucy and Joey talking outside the Beale's backgate. She headed inside and he looked around. As his eyes met Katy's, Joey smirked and followed Lucy in, closing the gate behind him.


	193. Chapter 193

"I'm gonna smash his face in." Tyler raged, leaping off the sofa.

Katy shook her head and stood up from where she'd been perching on the coffee table in front of him. "No, you're bloody not."

"What, so he's allowed to kiss my girlfriend and get away with it?"

"Yeah." She agreed. "He is because it was partly my fault."

Tyler glared at her for a moment before sighing and sitting back down on the sofa. When she was sure that he wasn't suddenly going to dart passed her and go hunting for Joey, Katy sat back down on the coffee table and stared at him. Nervously, she smoothed her skirt and tugged on the bottom of her blouse as she waited for Tyler to speak.

"So? Where do we go from here?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"If you sack him."

"I can't sack him, Ty." Katy said slowly. "I owe Derek a favour and I promised I'd try and get Joey to stick around in Walford. Besides, having him working for me is making Lucy Beale so jealous."

"Great."

"Oi! You're angry with Joey, I'm still furious with Lucy."

"I thought you'd sorted all that out." Tyler said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Katy shook her head. "No. I let it go for a while because Lauren begged me too, but I haven't forgotten and I definitely haven't forgiven her."

Tyler held out his hand and pulled Katy onto the sofa beside him, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her head. She snuggled into him, curling her legs up, and sighing with relief. Evidently Tyler had decided to let it go.

"I don't like the idea of you working with him. I know guys like him; he won't stop chasing you just because you said no."

"What like you, you mean?" Katy asked, arching an eyebrow. "I remember you giving me this necklace when I refused to go out with you."

"Yeah, but that's different, babe."

"How?"

"Because it's you and me, init?"

"You're such a soppy git!" Katy laughed, slapping his chest gently, but snuggling closer anyway. "You do trust me, don't you?"

Tyler leant back slightly and looked down at her. His girlfriend blinked up at him worriedly. "Of course I do."

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Ty." She said honestly. Then she grinned. "I'd deffo just dump your ass first!"

They both laughed and Katy moved to give him a kiss, before standing up and pushing her feet back into her shoes. She used Tyler to steady herself as she did up the straps, wobbling slightly on the stiletto heels.

"I gotta get back to work. I just wanted to see you after…" Katy trailed off and smiled.

"You working tonight as well then?"

"Yep. No rest for the wicked and all that."

"Are you gonna be working every night?"

"It looks like it." The teenager sighed, grabbing her bag. "Unless Ron or Rox cover me."

Tyler showed her out, kissing her own the doorstep before leaning against the doorframe and watching her heading back to the club. With a sigh, he closed the door.

x-x

"Joey?" Katy called, poking her head around her office door. "Can you grab another box of vodka from the store room?"

"Sure."

Before he passed her door, Katy darted back inside and closed it so that she wouldn't have to see him. For the last two hours she had been avoiding Joey, still feeling incredibly uncomfortable about the last time they'd been in the office.

"Hey, boss." Joey said a couple of moments later. Katy jumped and turned away from the computer screen to smile at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, perching on her desk.

Katy leant backwards in her chair. "So? How can I help? 'Cos I'm kinda busy…"

"No you ain't." Joey smirked. "You're just avoiding me."

"Don't be stupid! I've just got stuff that needs doing. We open in half an hour, Joey. Don't you have stuff to do too?" She snapped, folding her arms.

"Is this because you saw me with Lucy?"

Looking as though she thought he'd gone mad, Katy stood up. "What? No, of course it's not. I don't care what you do with your free time. I'm just concerned about what you're doing while I'm paying you. You're still on trial, remember."

"Whatever."

"Just… go and do some work." Katy almost pleaded.

Joey smiled knowingly, but didn't argue. He left the office, closing the door behind him. All Katy could do was put her head on her arms and sigh deeply.


	194. Chapter 194

"Are you babysitting my niece, Fats?" Katy asked, grinning as she spotted her friend playing with a skipping rope, while Amy sat on the curb and watched him. "Where's Rox?"

"She's just sorting some stuff, ain't she princess?" He asked, smiling at the little girl. "And we're having fun, ain't we?"

"Yeah? You sure!"

"Course I am… _and then you do a little skippidy-skip… Hey, what are you watching?_" Fatboy stopped, realising that Amy was no longer watching him. He followed her gaze and his tone changed quickly. "_Oh! No, no… don't look at them! Don't look at them._"

Katy turned to see what Fatboy was warning her against and saw Lucy and Joey kissing on the corner. She pulled a face and looked away abruptly, shifting Ruby on her hip and holding out a hand to her niece.

"Come on, Ames, let's take Uncle Fats to get a burger, shall we?" She offered. Amy smiled and nodded, grabbing Fatboy's hand and swinging her arms.

"Do the boat!" She demanded. Fatboy looked at Katy with a raised eyebrow, questioningly.

"She means swing her." Katy explained with a shrug. "Like those rocking boats you get at fairs."

He grinned down at Amy. "Ahh! I getcha princess! But I don't think Auntie Katy can manage to do the boat while she's holding Ruby. But, I tell you what, d'you wanna ride on my shoulders?"

Amy nodded eagerly and held up her arms to be carried. Fatboy laughed and swung her up onto his shoulders. The little girl reached down to pat her Auntie on the head, making Katy jump and let out a small scream because she hadn't been expecting it.

Fatboy laughed, earning himself a glare and a light slap on the arm. "Shut up, you!"

"Sorry, babygirl."

"Why don't we forget the burgers and just go and get a drink. I'm not really hungry." Katy suggested.

"We can't deprive Amy of a burger, can we? Tell you what, I'll take Amy to get some food and then we'll come and join you in the Vic, yeah? I'll see if I can round up any of the others." Fatboy suggested.

Katy nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Leaving him with her niece, heading towards the barbeque, Katy pushed open the doors to the Vic and went straight to the bar. After a quick chat with Jean and a promise that she would definitely ask the woman the next time she needed a babysitter, Katy took her drink and settled herself in the booth beside the door.

While she waited for the others to join her, Katy sat Ruby on the table and started playing a game of peek-a-boo. The little girl giggled delightedly as her mother pulled faces, popping out from behind her hands with a little 'boo!' each time.

"You ain't seen my Mum's bracelet, have you Katy?" Tanya asked after a couple of moments. "She says she lost it in here."

"Nah, sorry, Tan." The teenager shook her head, watching the woman and Lucy hunting around the booth next to hers. "I'll let you know if I do see it, though."

Glancing up, Katy caught Joey watching her. She narrowed her eyes slowly and he smirked, before raising his eyebrows and moving his gaze slightly to her left. Katy glanced sideways and realised that he was now staring at Lucy's bum as she bent over looking for Cora's bracelet. Disgustedly, Katy sighed and turned her attention back to her daughter.

The next time she glanced up, Derek was leaning against the bar beside his son.

"Hey, babes. Fats has gone to drop Amy off with Roxy." Lauren said cheerfully, dropping onto the seat beside her friend and immediately scooping Ruby onto her lap. "How's my favourite goddaughter?"

"Your only goddaughter, you mean." Katy laughed.

Lauren shrugged. "She's still my favourite. And, speaking of being her godmother, are you ever gonna have her christened, 'cos you know…"

"You know what?" Katy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to make it official and that. I mean, if you die or something, isn't it her godparents that get to look after her."

"Woah!" Katy laughed, fixing Lauren with a stare. "Are you planning on killing me or something?"

"Nah, course not! It's just you've gotta be prepared, ain't ya?"

"Listen, babe. You might be her godmother, but if anything happens to me, Rubes is gonna live with Ronnie or Roxy. That's just the way it is, yeah?"

Lauren sighed. "Fine! But can you at least have a christening so we can dress up and that?"

"Maybe… I dunno!" Katy laughed. "I've never really thought about it! But she's ten and a half months… isn't that a bit old for a christening?"

"Nah, it's fine! You know Kacey Allen in year 10? Her little sister Jasmine was one when she got christened. I know that 'cos I was mates with her older sister Phoebe when we were in year 11, so I got invited." Lauren informed her with a shrug. "Then Phoebe got pregnant and left. I think her kid was about one when it got christened too."

As Lauren went to get a drink, Ruby balanced on her hip, Katy considered her words. Maybe she should get Ruby christened, in case anything did happen to her. The police seemed to have given up looking for Heather's killer, but if they did start poking around again she didn't know whether Jay or Ben would be able to keep their mouths shut. Besides, if Paul decided to come back she doubted he'd be as easily scared off again.

"Mamamamamama!" Ruby exclaimed as Lauren returned from the bar, holding out her arms. Katy smiled and took her from her friend, bouncing her on her knee.

"What's wrong baby? You hungry?"

"Can she talk now?" Lauren asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Katy laughed. "Well, we're not really on conversation level yet, but she's got a few words. Well… sounds that mean something. It's mainly names at the moment."

"Like what?"

"Mama, obviously is me. Then she says Da for Ty–"

Lauren clapped her hands excitedly. "She calls him dad? That is adorable!"

"I know. I thought about correcting her, but Tyler seems to like it, so I didn't bother. Besides, he's the closest she's got to a dad, ain't he?" Katy shrugged, smiling. "Then there's Roro… which is Ronnie and Roxy. Ak… Jack, Mes is James and Am is Amy. But she doesn't really use those unless she hears someone else saying them, so it's mainly just Mama, Da and Roro. Oh, and she says Mo when she wants her Nemo teddy."

"Say Lauren, Ruby… Auntie Lauren."

Ruby put her head on one side, considering her godmother for a moment before making a grab for the teenager's hair.

"Auntie Lauren's a silly banana, isn't she Ruby!" Katy said, tickling her daughter who squealed with delight. "Silly banana Lauren."

"Silly banana yourself, Miss Mitchell!" Lauren chuckled. "Come on, let's go and join the party.


	195. Chapter 195

"_The trouble with men is,_" Cora was saying as Lauren and Katy joined her, Tanya and Denise outside in the Square, "_and I'm not being sexist–_"

"_Oh, never!_" Tanya said, raising her eyebrow at the others.

"_You put more than a couple of them together and they're like a bunch of kids with whiskers!_" Cora continued, pointing towards Jack, Derek, Andrew and Ray who were singing and dancing along with the music blasting out of the large speakers.

"_Oh, no! I couldn't do a hairy man!_" Denise announced, causing Katy and Lauren to snort with laughter.

"Right!" Alfie shouted over the music at that moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, gather round. If I could have your attention please, thank you! Can you hear me alright? One, two, is that OK? Lovely! Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce the Queen Vic Team Captain!"

A ripple of excitement ran through the crowd gathered in the Square as Cora turned to her daughter. "_Where is Max?_"

"Where's Ty, K?" Lauren asked, looking around for her friend's boyfriend.

"I dunno… I haven't seen him since…" Katy's stomach dropped as she realised she hadn't seen him since she'd told him about her kiss with Joey.

"_I dunno…_" Tanya answered her mother, looking around as well. "_He's disappeared again, ain't he? He's probably buying more cars!_"

"_A big round of applause, Ladies and Gents,_" Alfie continued as the women turned their attention back to him, "_for Jack Branning!_"

Katy joined in with the cheers and applause, grinning at her brother-in-law as he went up to shake Alfie's hand.

"Look, Ruby, Uncle Jack's the boss of the football team." She told her daughter with a grin. "That means Auntie Ronnie is the boss of all the WAGs."

"I feel sorry for that kid." Lauren told her, shaking her head. "The crap you tell her… she's gonna have marshmallow for brains."

"Oh! Don't be boring, Branning!" Katy laughed, handing her the toddler and rearranging her top which had been twisting as Ruby wriggled in her arms.

"Hey, look over there!" Lauren nudged Katy in the ribs a couple of moments later. Alfie was still handing out the football shirts and the teenagers were standing with Tanya, Denise and Cora. "I told you she fancied him!"

Katy looked to where her friend was pointing and spotted Lucy and Joey kissing again. "Are they still doing that?" She asked, wrinkling up her nose in distaste. "Why do they feel the need to shove it in everyone's faces?"

"Alright grandma!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Cora chipped in with a smirk.

"Nah, but it's not like the rest of us go round snogging in the street, do we? I mean, what would you say if that was your mum and dad, Lor?" The teenager pulled a face of complete disgust. "Exactly. It's just not necessary."

"Have you and Tyler fallen out?" Tanya asked gently, pulling a knowing face.

"No!" Katy replied in exasperation. "I just don't get why they think that's an OK thing to do!"

"You sound jealous, Katy!" Lauren grinned.

The Mitchell glared at her. "I'm not bloody jealous of Lucy bloody Beale just because she's kissing Joey."

"I didn't say you were." Lauren told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget it, yeah?" Katy almost snapped as a cab drew up.

The other women exchanged a glance as Katy watched Derek walk over to his son and Lucy and start talking. His face turned thunderous and he turned away, his eyes meeting Katy's. With a flick of his head, he indicated that he wanted to talk to her. With a sigh, Katy told Lauren she'd be two minutes and left her with Ruby as she moved to speak to her friend's uncle.

"I thought you said you were gonna have a word with him, Katy?" Derek hissed as Joey put his bag in the cab.

"I did, OK!" She hissed back. "But he kissed me. That was not part of the deal."

"So? He's a good looking boy."

Katy shook her head. "I'm with Tyler, Derek. I'm not going to jeopardise my relationship just to get your son to stick around. Does this mean he's quitting his job?"

She glanced towards the cab as she waited for Derek to answer. Joey glanced back and caught her eye. With a slight smirk, he got into the back of the car and slammed the door. As it drove away, Derek glanced at her.

"Keep it open… he'll be back."

"Derek!" Katy argued. "I can't just–"

"Keep it open!" He said firmly, glaring at her.

The teenager sighed and held up her hands. "Fine. But I won't be able to keep it open forever."

"I'm not asking for forever." Derek told her, looking almost pleadingly at her. "Just a little while."

Katy had never seen him look like that before. Not knowing what to say, she just nodded.


	196. Chapter 196

"Ty?" Katy trapped the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to wrestle a screaming Ruby into her pram. "Where are you?"

"At work. What's going on?"

"Oh… Ruby's decided that she didn't want to go to the toddler play thingy at the community centre, so she's been here all afternoon and now she's bored." Katy sighed, speaking loudly over the crying. "Look… I've got to get her to the park to meet Roxy. She might shut up when she's with Amy and James!"

"Alright babe… catch you later."

Trying to block out the sound of her daughter screaming, Katy headed across the Square, smiling at everyone who grinned at the sight of the red-faced little girl who was squirming in the pushchair. As soon as she arrived at the park, Katy parked up beside the bench her sister was sitting on, flicking through a magazine and bent to undo the buckle.

"She's being a right little madam." Katy announced, clinging onto her daughter who seemed to be doing her best to wriggle free. "I don't wanna know what she'll be like in thirteen years…"

"Come to Auntie Roxy…" The blonde cooed, holding out her arms. As soon as Katy handed her over, Ruby stopped crying abruptly and beamed at her Aunt.

"Oh, great." Katy muttered. "Well I feel loved."

"I love you!" Amy shouted, barrelling into the teenagers legs and hugging them tightly.

Katy laughed and swung her niece up in the air, grinning. "I love you too, babes." Putting Amy down, the teenager bent to kiss James on the head before sighing. "Right, better get to work."

"You look nice." Roxy told her encouragingly. "You're really taking this 'boss' thing seriously, ain't ya?"

"Yeah. This is _my_ job, Rox." Katy told her with a sigh. "Right… I'll catch you later."

Waving goodbye, Katy pushed her bag further up her shoulder and headed in the direction of the club. Inside, the bar staff working that evening's shift were already busy behind the bar. Katy grinned at them, before heading into the office and dropping her bag onto the desk. She pressed the button on the answer machine and listened to the messages while she opened the post.

"Nat?" She shouted, hanging through the doors to the main room. "Have you got Jenna's number? Ellie can't make her shift tonight. Her kid's sick or something."

The blonde poked her head up over the bar and grinned. "You ain't turning into one of them bosses that gets promoted and forgets what it's like to be one of the little people, are you?"

"Of course not!" The teenager answered, pretending to be offended. "Who was it that threw out that guy who was letching on you the other night?"

"Yeah, thanks for that, boss." Nat laughed. She put her phone on the bar and ducked back down.

"What are you even doing?" Katy asked, moving towards her and picking up the phone, looking for the number.

"There's so much crap under here, it's unreal."

Katy laughed and headed back to the office to phone Jennie. Luckily she was free to cover the shift and, after a short gossip about her latest boyfriend, Katy returned Natalie's phone and leant against the bar, chatting to her for a couple of minutes.

When she returned to the office, Katy was surprised to see Derek Branning sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room. He looked up from his mobile as she entered the room and sat down at her desk. Shuffling the papers in front of her and trying to look important, she smiled at him.

"Derek. What can I do for you?" She asked calmly.

"Busy?" He asked, evidently not intending to get to the point of his visit anytime soon.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Katy looked up from the time sheet she was altering to reflect the change of staffing that evening. "No, I'm fine, thanks." There was a pause. "So? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering whether you'd heard from my Joey?"

"I've had a couple of texts." Katy admitted with a shrug. "But I haven't had time to reply."

"Katherine, you are supposed to be helping me convince him that he wants to live in Walford. That he wants to be part of the Branning family. That he wants to put down roots here." Derek told her forcefully.

"I don't see how I'm supposed to help you do that." The teenager confessed, standing up and moving round the desk. She perched on the edge of it, folding her arms and looking at him with her head tilted to one side.

"Well he obviously likes you. Can't you just…"

"No, Derek. I'm not going to lead Joey on just because you want him to stick around here. Anyway, I thought he and Lucy were an item."

"Her?" Derek snorted. "She's nice enough, but she's not Joey's type."

Katy shook her head, laughing. "How do you know that, Derek? You don't know anything about him!"

"He's like me, Katy."

"Then I'm definitely not his type." She informed him, arching an eyebrow. "I am far too opinionated."

"Oh, I don't know." Derek said looking her up and down and making Katy raise the other eyebrow as well. "You're feisty, determined, clever… nah, I think you're just my Joey's type."

Sighing, Katy shook her head. "Well, lovely as that is, it's not important. There's no point even discussing this, because I'm very happy with Ty, thanks. Look… just give Joey a chance to think and I expect he'll be back. If not to see you, then to see Alice."

"I'd have thought you'd have loved the thought of getting one over on Lucy Beale." Derek said slyly after a pause. "A little birdy tells me that you aren't her biggest fan."

"I'm not sure Tyler would be happy, even if it did mean I'd get to destroy Lucy Beale." Katy said with a grin.

Derek chuckled. "I like the way you think, Mitchell." He said, standing up and doing up the button of his jacket. "I'll have a think about it and get back to you. By the way, the business look really suits you. You should consider it as a permanent thing. You look like less of a chav in a pencil skirt and stilettos."

He smiled and left the office, leaving Katy staring after him. She shook her head and returned her attention to the paperwork on her desk.


	197. Chapter 197

Katy grabbed her jacket off the pegs by the door and headed out of the flat. As she walked, she pulled her phone out of her bag and dialled a number, waiting for the call to connect. It went straight to the answerphone, so Katy hung up. She hadn't spoken to Tyler since the afternoon before when she'd been taking a screaming Ruby to the park.

Instead, she changed tack and dialled a different number. "Hey, Damien, it's Katy Mitchell. Yeah, I'm fine thanks, you? Great. Listen, are you free next Tuesday? Yeah, I was thinking of doing a punk night? Yeah, totally! Perfect. Pop in tomorrow then and we'll chat. Brilliant. See you then."

Smiling triumphantly, Katy put her phone away and continued her walk to the club feeling very proud of herself. Janine had resisted doing a punk night for so long and the teenager saw it as putting her own stamp on the club.

She was just unlocking the door when her phone rang again. Thinking it might be Tyler, she answered immediately and held it to her ear.

"Hello, Katy Mitchell."

The line went dead immediately. With a sigh, Katy pushed it back into her bag and scooped the post off the floor, looking at the envelopes as she made her way to the office, unlocking that door as well. Dropping the majority of the post – which were all bills – onto her desk, she opened an envelope addressed to herself and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I want to see my daughter." She read aloud, wandering into the main room of the club. At once she went cold. "Shit."

For a split second, Katy stared at the paper. Then she screwed it up and threw it into the bin behind the bar. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, the Mitchell picked up a glass and moved to the optics, pouring herself a double vodka. She downed it in one, before refilling it. This time she sipped the liquid more slowly, leaning against the bar.

"What the hell am I gonna do now?" She asked herself, feeling as though she was going to scream. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about the letter. "What the bloody hell am I gonna do?"

"Katy?" A voice called.

"Bollocks…" The teenager muttered, hastily wiping her eyes. She sniffed and composed herself before turning to see who was in the doorway. "Oh, hi Rox."

"Bit early ain't it?" Her sister asked, motioning towards the glass on the bar.

Katy smiled. "Oh, that was from last night."

"Right. Listen, me and Ron are gonna take the kids to see Aunt Sal and Auntie Peg. Where's Ruby's Nemo… you know, the one Tyler bought her."

"Umm…" Katy thought, trying to hide her delight that her sisters were taking Ruby away from the Square. As long as she was with them the teenager was satisfied she'd be safe. "I think it fell out of her cot this morning. It's probably underneath, or under the bed."

"Great."

"Hang on… she only has Nemo in bed. How long are you going for?"

"We were thinking a couple of days. Is that OK? I mean, you're working for the next couple of days, aren't you?" Roxy asked.

For a second Katy was stunned. She couldn't believe her sisters were planning on taking Ruby for so long without telling her. Then she felt an enormous amount of guilt settle on her, realising that she was working so much she might not have even noticed.

"I'm such a bad mother." She murmured, resting her head in her hands, leaning against the bar.

"What? Why?" Roxy demanded, quickly crossing the floor and putting an arm around her sister. "Where's this come from?"

"I'm working like all the time and you and Ronnie are looking after Ruby for me. And now you're taking her away for a couple of days and I might not have even noticed."

"Hey!" The blonde said gently, pressing a kiss to Katy's head. "Don't be silly! You're fantastic with her. And you looked after Amy and James loads for me and Ron when we were working, so now it's our turn for a while. That's what family's for, right? Now, come on, this will give you a chance to relax a bit. You're working for the next couple of days. You've got the weekend off, so you can have Saturday all to yourself; you could do something with Tyler or the girls, and then we'll be back on Sunday."

"You're right." Katy said, taking a deep breath. "Ignore me, I'm being an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Roxy agreed with a grin. "Now, we'll pop in before we leave, OK?"

Katy smiled at her and nodded. "You better."

With a laugh, the blonde left the club. Katy stared at the doorway long after she'd gone, thinking hard. She was brought out of her daydream by her mobile vibrating against the surface of the bar with a horrible buzzing sound. Grabbing for it, the teenager knocked her glass onto the floor where it smashed.

"Fu– Hello, Katy Mitchell." She said, composing herself. Again, the line went dead almost immediately. Sighing deeply, she checked the call history and found that the caller had hidden their number.

Frustrated, she put her mobile on the bar and went to fetch a dustpan and brush to clear up the mess of the smashed glass. She was on her hands and knees brushing up the debris when her sisters and the children arrived. Katy was alerted to their presence by Roxy calling Amy, who had apparently run off in search of her Aunt.

"Hey gorgeous!" Katy said cheerfully, beaming at the little girl who appeared around the bar. "Hang on, wait there."

Putting the dustpan on the bar, she scooped Amy up to ensure she didn't stand on any glass and balanced her on her hip, giving her a squeeze.

"We're going on holiday!" Amy announced. "Ruby's coming."

"I know. I'm jealous because I've got to stay here and work. That's not very fair, is it?"

"No." Amy agreed, shaking her head. "Can't you come too?"

"Sorry angel, I can't." The teenager said. She turned to smile at her sisters, walking towards them and putting Amy down beside the double buggy. "Got everything? Did you find Nemo?"

"We got Nemo, didn't we Rubes?" Roxy said, tickling her niece's stomach. The little girl giggled happily.

"Fabulous." Katy smiled. She undid the buckle and scooped her daughter out of the pram giving her a cuddle. "Now, I want you to be a good girl for your Aunties, alright. And give Auntie Peggy and Aunt Sal a big cuddle from Mummy, OK?"

As she handed Ruby back to Roxy, Katy gave Ronnie a hug. The blonde squeezed her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Then Roxy hugged her as well. Katy walked with them to the doorway and said another goodbye.

"Take care of my baby." She said with a weak smile, adding silently, 'keep her safe'.

"Of course we will you idiot." Roxy laughed, scooping up her daughter and starting to walk towards the tube station.

Ronnie hesitated for a moment, narrowing her eyes and sweeping her gaze over Katy's face as though she realised that something was wrong. Then the teenager rolled her eyes and reminded her sister that she had a train to catch.


	198. Chapter 198

The silent calls continued for the rest of that day and the next. Katy was getting very annoyed about it and had stopped answering any calls from unknown numbers. On Thursday night, she popped back into the office just in time to hear the phone start ringing. Grabbing it quickly before it stopped, she was spooked as it too, went dead.

Trying to put it out of her mind, Katy returned to the bar to help serve the customers. They were down a barmaid as they all seemed to have gone down with a bug. The teenager didn't suspect that they were lying because they had looked ill the day before.

An hour or so later, Katy went into the office on a break. She turned on the computer, hoping to watch something on the internet. Half way through a documentary about old people that she wasn't really watching, Katy's mobile starting ringing again. Angrily, she picked it up, ready to give whoever was on the other end a piece of her mind. Luckily, though, she spotted her sister's name on the display and sighed with relief.

"Ronnie, hi." She said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"We're fine, thank you, sweetie. What about you? Busy?"

"It's rammed in here tonight. Jenna, Nat and Nathan are all off 'cos they've got some sort of bug and Sam, Alex and Ellie look set to drop at any moment." Katy said with a sigh.

"D'you want us to come home and help you out tomorrow?" Ronnie asked, sounding concerned.

"No, no. Of course not! If they call in sick I'll just rope in Ty and the others to help me."

"Really?"

Katy laughed, hearing the disbelief in her sister's tone. "Yeah, they'll be fine. I mean, Ty, Whit and Ant have all helped out in the Vic and Lauren's a quick learner. We'll be fine."

"As long as you're sure?"

"I'm sure, Ron." Katy assured her. "Look, you just enjoy yourselves, OK?"

When the conversation had ended, Katy put her phone down on the desk, smiling fondly. It was only then that she spotted the brown envelope on the surface, partially buried under a pile of papers. Narrowing her eyes, the teenager pulled it out and opened it. Inside were several sheets of paper.

"Oh my god…" She muttered, staring at the contents of the envelope.

On the pieces of paper were photos of Katy, obviously taken over the last few days. One was a photo of her locking the flat door. Another was a picture of her unlocking the club. There was a photo of Katy on the phone crossing the Square. There was even a photo of her serving behind the bar the night before.

Shakily, she dropped the envelope and photos back on the desk and leant back in the chair. Katy wasn't sure whether she was more concerned that someone had been following her around taking photos, or that they had been in the office and left the envelope there.

Suddenly she had a thought and clicked open the CCTV monitor on the computer, trawling through the footage from that night. She hit the pause button as someone entered the office. To her frustration they were wearing a hoody and their face was hidden the entire time they were on camera. Putting one hand on her forehead, Katy leant back in the chair again, biting her lip.

Unsure who to trust, Katy decided to keep the information to herself for now. Crossing the room, she pushed the envelope into the safe and closed it hastily. Her mind was whirling as she thought about the options. Could it be Joey, messing with her mind? But was he really that deranged. Yes, she'd turned him down, but would he really want to scare her just because of that? Would Derek stoop so low? She'd thought they were getting on recently, but maybe he wanted to remind her that she shouldn't mess with him. But why?

The last thought that passed through her mind turned her blood to ice in her veins. If this was down to Paul and Nathan then it wasn't just her that was at risk. But if Katy told her sisters, warned them to keep their eyes open, then they would worry and it might not even be necessary. And that would lead to more awkward questions and the revelation that she had been hiding things from them.

"Katy? D'you mind coming to give us a hand?" Sam asked, poking his head around the door and almost making the teenager scream. "Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah… fine." She said, forcing herself to smile. "I'll be out now."

He left the room and Katy stood up, smoothing down her skirt and taking a deep breath. Painting on a smile in preparation she composed herself and stalked out of the office, locking the door behind her. Behind the bar, she felt much more confident, almost allowing herself to forget about the phone calls and the photographs.

She almost managed to block everything out until the club closed at 3. Sam, Alex and Ellie stayed with her while she locked up and then Andrew walked her home. She tried not to let on how grateful she was to the bouncer, but he was almost definitely aware of the fact when she gave him a kiss on the cheek at the steps to the flat.

Letting herself in, she locked the door behind her and drew the safety chain across, something she'd never done before. Shakily Katy got herself a glass of water before sending the usual texts to her sisters and Tyler, letting them know she'd got home. It was a huge relief knowing that Jack was asleep in his and Ronnie's bedroom. Unable to fight the urge, the teenager tiptoed over to the door and opened it, holding her breath as it squeaked slightly.

"Katy?" Jack muttered sleepily, sitting up at the sound of the door. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah… sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to wake you. I just…"

"Has something happened?" He demanded, running a hand through his hair and switching on the bedside lamp.

"No… it was just… something happened at the club and I was a bit shaken." She said casually, shrugging. "It's stupid but I just wanted to reassure myself that you were here."

"Hey? Why didn't you ring me? I'd have walked you home."

Katy shook her head, leaning against the doorframe. "It's fine. Andrew did it."

"You're actually shaking." Jack said, narrowing his eyebrows at the teenager. "Hey, come here."

She did as he ordered and he wrapped his arms around Katy, giving her a tight hug. For the first time that night she felt safe and she clung on, burying her face in his neck. Jack shushed her and rocked her gently.

"Come on darlin'." He said gently. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Isn't that a bit weird?" Katy asked, looking up at him.

"Why? 'Cos you're sharing a bed with your brother-in-law?"

"Well, yeah, there is that." She admitted.

"Listen, sweetheart, you're like my daughter, alright? And you're obviously scared." Jack said. "So get in and shut up!"

The teenager laughed and crawled under the duvet, suddenly exhausted. She allowed Jack to tuck her in like a child and, within minutes, she was fast asleep.


	199. Chapter 199

"How you feeling this morning babe?" Jack asked as Katy stumbled out of his bedroom the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him, the events of the night before rushing back into her mind.

"I'm fine, thanks Jack." She assured him. "Sorry about waking you up and stuff…"

"Don't be silly." He told her, kissing the top of her head as she sat at the table, and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later."

When he had left the flat, Katy wandered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She looked a state in yesterday's clothes with yesterday's makeup on. The hot water beating down on her helped her put things slightly more into perspective and Katy made up her mind to tell Jack about the photos and phone calls. She was sure that he wouldn't want to worry Ronnie either, which was perfect as far as she was concerned.

When she was dressed, Katy glanced at the time and realised she needed to get to the club to let everyone in. Grabbing her bag and a jacket, she rushed across the Square and saw that Alex and Ellie were already waiting outside for her to let them in. Apologising, she stood back as they went inside, looking around nervously for any sign that someone was watching her.

"You alright, K?" Alex asked, pausing in the middle of sweeping the floor. "You seem a bit jumpy?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She assured him cheerfully.

Then she escaped to the office to catch up with the paperwork. Katy almost screamed as she spotted a man sitting on the sofa.

Derek looked concerned at her reaction. "Are you alright?" He asked, standing up at once. "Jack told me that you'd had a scare last night. If you need any help around here…"

"Oh, so that's why you're playing nice, is it?" The teenager snapped angrily. "You think I'm not up to running this place and you want to get your feet under the table."

He held up his hands. "I was only asking."

"Sorry…" Katy muttered, shaking her head. He looked so sincere that she believed him. "Sorry, I'm just a bit…"

"It's not that guy again, is it?" Derek asked meaningfully. "You know, the one that I sorted out before?"

"I dunno."

"What d'you mean?"

Katy hesitated for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and crossed to the safe, opening it and taking out the envelope. Wordlessly she handed it to Derek, who looked at the photos for a moment before looking questioningly up at her.

"What are these?"

"They were on the desk last night when I came into the office for a break." Katy told him, sitting heavily on the sofa. "I dunno who put them there. I wondered…"

He looked at her for a moment. "You wondered what?"

"I wondered whether it was you. Or maybe Joey."

"Why would I do this?" Derek asked, looking genuinely confused. "Or Joey?"

"I dunno… I thought maybe you were trying to scare me for some reason. Or that Joey was angry that I'd knocked him back. I don't know, Derek. I wasn't exactly thinking straight." She almost snapped. Then Katy sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you got any idea who's doing this?"

Katy shook her head. "No. None at all. Except…" She moved to the desk and picked up her bag. From inside she pulled out the letter she'd received days earlier and handed it to Derek, biting her thumb nail anxiously. "They've got to be connected, right? It's too much of a coincidence."

He nodded slowly. "I want to see my daughter."

"Yeah… it's got to be him, hasn't it? Ruby's dad." Katy asked slowly.

"It looks like it. What was it? Relationship went bad? One night stand?" Derek asked, glancing up at her. Katy stiffened, tears springing immediately to her eyes. "What?"

"I…" Katy started, but she found she couldn't finish her sentence. Apparently this was enough, however, as understanding seemed to dawn in his eyes and his mouth dropped open. Suddenly Derek looked incredibly uncomfortable. "It was a guy I thought was a friend. Don't worry, it's not catching."

"No, it's not that. I just never considered… you're so…"

"Confident? Feisty? Yeah…" She shrugged. "You thought it was just quiet, shy girls who get raped?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably. "No, it's just… you're…"

"Oh, so because I was attacked I should be terrified of my own shadow?" Katy asked. "I promised myself that I wasn't going to let it affect my life. Like I told Tanya, out of something so horrible sometimes comes something good. For me that was Ruby and now everything I do is for my daughter; to make sure her life is a damn sight better than mine was."

"Tanya knows?"

Wondering why that was what Derek had focused on, Katy nodded. "She was really upset one day and I jumped to conclusions. That was when she told me about the cancer. But only her, Jack, Tyler and my sisters know, so please don't say anything."

"Of course not." Derek promised softly. Briefly, Katy realised that this gentle side must be what he was like with Alice. No wonder she thought he was wonderful. "Right… I'll make a few enquiries and see what I can find out. What is his name?"

"Nathan Parry." Katy said quickly, as though saying it faster would hurt less.

"Right, leave it with me." He told her, heading to the door. "You'll be alright, kid. I promise."


	200. Chapter 200

For the rest of the day, Katy had Derek's promise ringing in her ears. It was really strange, she thought. Not long ago she'd have done everything to see him out of the Square. But this morning she had trusted him with her most precious secret and he had promised to help her.

She bumped into him on her lunch break and he offered to buy her lunch. Slightly surprised, Katy agreed. As they made their way towards the Vic, she noticed him looking around them carefully; evidently making sure no one was watching them.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Katy told him as he held open the pub doors for her.

"I'm just being gentlemanly." He said as they sat down.

She smiled. "Not the doors, Derek, looking out for potential threats."

"I'm just being gentlemanly." Derek repeated with a smile. "Now, what do you want?"

As they were tucking into their dinner and Derek was telling Katy about his experiences in clubs, Lauren and Whitney walked into the pub. They spotted the pair at once and came over. Lauren folded her arms, arching an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?"

"We're eating, Lauren." Her uncle told her. "Care to join us?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Lor?" The teenager sighed.

"Why are you eating lunch with my Uncle Derek?" She elaborated.

"Because we bumped into each other and he offered."

Lauren looked far from impressed. "You do realise that she's young enough to be your daughter? In fact, Katy is the same age as your daughter, Uncle Derek."

"I resent the implication of your comment, Lauren." He told her in a low, warning voice. "This is perfectly innocent, I can assure you."

Katy, annoyed that Lauren was implying that there was something going on between her and Derek, other than that he was helping her out, sighed loudly. "Stop being childish and sit down or piss off."

"Are you paying?" Lauren asked after a moment. Derek sighed and nodded, causing his niece to smile. "Then we'll sit down."

x-x

Derek left the three girls not long after Lauren and Whitney's arrival, saying he had business to take care of. As he left, he shot Katy a meaningful look and the black mood the teenager had been ignoring descended once more as she realised it had something to do with her situation.

Suddenly not in the mood for conversation, Katy excused herself as well, heading in the direction of the club. The sound of running footsteps caught up with her and someone grabbed her arm. Instinctively the teenager flinched, but Katy was incredibly relieved when she turned round and realised that it was just Jay.

"You scared the shit out of me…" She muttered, taking several deep breaths.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking around nervously. This reaction set Katy's nerves on edge once more.

"What is it?"

"Ben didn't get rid of that photo frame, Katy. The one he used when he…"

"Don't say it." The girl told him, holding up a hand. The reality of what Jay had just told her was slowly sinking in. "Are you actually kidding me?"

Jay shook his head. "Nah… I found it the other day…"

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found it?" Katy demanded angrily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her head was reeling from this new information, mixed with the situation she was already barely dealing with.

"I didn't want to freak you out!" Jay almost shouted at her. "You're already stressed with the club and everything."

She laughed sarcastically. "You don't know the half of it."

"Look… Phil knows. He's dealing with it. He said he'd pop in and talk to you later, but I wanted to let you know first. Ben said we have to stick together but I really don't trust him."

"Thanks…" Katy muttered. She felt dizzy and sick and really needed to lie down. "I better… get on…"

In a daze, the teenager started walking through the market towards the club. She didn't register people talking to her, passing them silently. Under the bridge, Katy stopped and turned abruptly, almost running back in the direction of the gardens, where she stopped and sat down heavily on the bench, putting her head in her hands. Her bag tumbled to the ground, its contents spilling everywhere. Katy didn't make a move to pick it up. Instead she just stared at her hands in her lap.

"Are you OK?" A voice asked gently. When Katy made no sign that she'd even heard anything, the woman sat beside her and leant down to scoop her belongings. "What's wrong?"

As her bag was put gently on her lap, Katy looked sideways at whoever had put it there. She was stunned when her eyes met Janine's. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I just…" She shrugged and stood up, looking uncomfortable. Janine turned to walk away.

"Thanks." Katy called after her. The blonde smiled before continuing on her way.

Sighing, the teenager stood up and headed purposefully in the direction of the club once more. Inside, she dropped her bag on the desk and immersed herself in paperwork.

x-x

"Is something bothering you, K?" Alex asked that night as they were finishing up before leaving.

"Hmm? Oh… I can't find my phone. I had it… I can't remember. I think the last time I saw it was at lunch. Maybe I left it in the Vic?" She muttered distractedly.

"I've looked in the VIP area and it ain't there." Ellie told her, coming back into the main room and shrugging. "Jason looked in the toilets and he can't find it either."

"Oh, don't worry, guys. It'll turn up." Katy assured them with more reassuring smile than she felt. "You get off home."

"You sure?"

"Course."

At the doorway with his jacket over his arm, Alex stopped and turned back. "Oh! I almost forgot. Andrew had to take off early, so are you OK to lock up on your own?"

A chill ran through Katy's bones, but she simply smiled and nodded. "Course, go home!"

When they'd left, the teenager turned off the lights and locked up, breathing deeply to keep herself calm. She told herself that Derek had taken care of one of her problems and Phil was dealing with the other and it was all going to be fine. Then she reminded herself that she'd walked home from the club countless times and it was always uneventful.

As she locked the outer door, Katy took a final deep breath and turned along the street. She avoided the alleys, deciding that there was no point tempting fate and headed towards the flat. She moved quickly, but stayed calm. Passing the pub, Katy allowed herself to relax. The flat was in sight; she was almost home.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when a van drew up beside her. Its back doors flew open and a man jumped out. Before she had time to react, let alone cry out, she had been bundled into the back and the doors were slammed shut behind her. Moving to the doors, she hammered on them as hard as she could but, as the van jolted forward, she was thrown across the space and cracked her head on the side. As the vehicle settled into a regular motion, Katy blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello darlings!**_

_**I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for your support, because this is the last chapter of Just Watch Me. I mean, 200 chapters is enough for any story, right? **_

_**But don't worry, I'm not just going to leave you hanging. Katy's story will continue under a different title… when I think of one! **_

_**Watch this space :)**_


End file.
